Crónicas de Amor
by Keyag
Summary: "Te amé, te amo y te amaré." (Albert a Candy) PROHIBIDO REPRODUCIR ESTA HISTORIA EN OTRO LUGAR; O USAR PARTE DE ELLA:
1. Chapter 1

**Este es una idea nacida de un minific que se llama Arriesgándose, su autora es Angeladel, y ella muy amablemente me ha permitido tomar prestada su idea para convertirla en algo más largo. Espero que les guste.**

 **Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien, he tenido este tiempo para respirar y para escribir sin presiones, he corregido algunas cosas que a segunda vista merecían corrección, y espero que lo disfruten, sin embargo si debo aclarar que lo que escribo es una especie de terapia e introspección para mí, por lo cual agradecería que cada opinión expresada sea dentro de un marco de respeto, tanto para mí como para las otras chicas que opinan, sé que no somos responsables de los malos ratos que otras podamos pasar o de las emociones que a cada una le susciten las palabras aquí contenidas, pero siempre somos las responsables de cómo expresamos nuestras ideas y desacuerdos, por tanto, les pido respeto para mí y para quienes responden en el chat.**

 **Solo quiero mencionar que me encanta leerlas e interactuar con ustedes, ya que, gracias a ello, me confrontan en mi proceso creativo, pero les pido de la manera más respetuosa que estas opiniones sean escritas con moderación y reconocimiento del otro, así que disfruten.**

Capítulo 1.

La niebla inundaba los jardines de la mansión, todo estaba sereno, aún estaba oscuro, pero pronto el alba rompería la oscuridad, y poco después el bullicio que antecedía a la celebración inundaría el lugar, los jardines se llenarían de gente yendo y viniendo. El gran salón de la mansión ya estaba casi listo, el aroma a flores había inundado la mansión señorial que consideraba su hogar desde la noche anterior.

La hermosa rubia caminaba por los senderos, aspirando profundamente, recordando con nostalgia todos los momentos ahí vividos, esos jardines habían sido testigos de tantas cosas, la habían visto cuando era apenas una pequeña huérfana que confundió a Anthony Brown Andrew con su príncipe de la colina, la habían visto enamorada de Anthony Brown, un amor adolescente, un amor de niños, inocente y puro, y en eso había quedado.

Pero también habían sido testigos de su verdadero amor, las rosas la habían visto caminar al lado del hombre con quien había prometido compartirlo todo, el hombre que le había dado un hogar, una familia, un futuro muy diferente al que una pequeña niña huérfana podía aspirar.

Ahora era una exquisita jovencita de 21años, de refinados modales y porte de reina. Era consciente de que su buen gusto para vestir, así como su belleza, carisma y porte llamaban la atención en cualquier lugar. Y sabía perfectamente que eso tenía que agradecérselo a los Andrew, el tiempo que la tía Elroy había invertido en ella, más lo que inconscientemente había aprendido en su convivencia diaria con Annie, Patty, Anthony, Archie, Stear y Albert habían terminado por hacer de ella el sueño de muchos. Ni siquiera la tía Elroy ponía un pero a sus modales en estos días.

Estaba en su último año en la universidad, al igual que sus primos y amigas, coincidentemente todos estudiaban en Yale, si bien le faltaba un año para graduarse en administración de empresas, iba a suspender sus estudios, en el momento menos esperado había llegado una loca oportunidad, y aunque había dudado los acontecimientos que se iban a desarrollar ese día la habían empujado a decir que sí.

Candy se iría por un año a trabajar con una ONG dedicada a ayudar niños en situaciones de riesgo. Su destino inicial la India, un país consumido por la pobreza, la desigualdad, dónde las niñas aún son abortadas tan solo por ser niñas, un país peligroso para una joven mujer como ella, sin embargo, tenía 21 años, no necesitaba el permiso de nadie, y su corazón se encontraba roto, su lógica era que teniéndolo todo no podía dejarse vencer por el dolor, y trabajar con personas menos afortunadas que ella le daría la justa dosis de realidad después de vivir una vida cómoda, y llena de lujos.

Mientras caminaba la humedad y el frío del ambiente calaba en sus huesos, pero ella apenas lo notaba, su pena era demasiado grande… egoístamente había esperado hasta el último momento, no se había atrevido a enfrentarlo antes, pero ahora no podía posponerlo más. Ese día se cumplía el plazo, y el amor de su vida se volvería un imposible.

 **En el estudio de Lakewood.**

El apuesto rubio de ojos azules que evidenciaban su desvelo estaba sentado tras el escritorio, una montaña de papeles estaba frente a él, pero apenas les había prestado atención, ese día debía ser el más feliz de su vida, sin embargo, había una sombra en su corazón, algo pesaba, tal vez era la responsabilidad, el honor, el deber… eran demasiadas cosas.

Pero el peso más grande era saber que a partir de ese día el mismo cerraba definitivamente la puerta para su pequeña. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese punto? ¿En qué momento había permitido que un compromiso concertado en su niñez pesara más?

¡Claro! En el momento que temió que ella no lo viera más que como un hermano, en el momento en que permitió que la duda de si amaba aún a Terry creciera en su corazón, pero eran apenas unos niños, ella tenía 21 y Terry 23… sin embargo Terry se había casado, y desaparecido del mapa… y ahora, a Albert le carcomía la incertidumbre.

Candy caminó por la mansión tratando de no hacer ruido, llevaba pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro, pegados al cuerpo como una segunda piel, botas altas color caramelo sin tacón, un enorme sweater negro de fina cachemira, propiedad de Albert y una fina gabardina de cuero en su brazo junto con su bolso.

Su equipaje ya se encontraba en su auto, ahora solo debía salir, llevaba en su mano una nota que dejaría en su despacho, abrió con sigilo sin percatarse que había alguien dentro, entró, todo estaba en completa oscuridad, él se había dado por vencido y había dejado de leer los papeles y apagado la luz, tratando de no pensar sin tener mucho éxito. Había cerrado los ojos, y escuchó el ruido de la puerta, por un momento pensó que lo mejor era hacerse el dormido, pero entonces el aroma de su perfume llegó a él.

¿Candy?

¡Albert! – ella casi gritó su nombre.

Al encender la luz la vio frente a él, estaba hermosa, su largo cabello dorado lo llevaba recogido en un chongo desordenado del que algunos rizos rebeldes escapaban. Observó con curiosidad que llevaba puesto el sweater que él le prestara la noche anterior, su piel se erizó al pensar que la suave cachemira del fino sweater rozaba su piel seguramente desnuda debajo.

¿Qué sucede pequeña? – le preguntó extrañado de verla completamente vestida a esa hora.

Su voz tierna y profunda le erizaba la piel, pero odiaba que la llamara pequeña, era el eterno recordatorio de que él solo la veía como a su hermanita.

Albert… debo irme…

¿Irte? ¿Acaso olvidaste los anillos en Chicago? – le preguntó él con un dejo de humor en la mirada, recordando lo atolondrada que era muchas veces.

No, para tu información los anillos los tiene Archie. – le dijo ella con un tono de suficiencia, ofendida ante la implicación que el acababa de hacer.

¿Entonces?

Albert… tengo que salir de aquí. – le dijo ella suavemente aun parada en medio de la habitación.

Albert sopesó cuidadosamente sus palabras… tal vez estaba estresada, era el fin del semestre y la tía la había vuelto loca con todos los preparativos de la boda.

Muy bien, puedes usar el jet, sólo dime que residencia quieres que esté lista o a que hotel quieres llegar. – le dijo él tomando su Ipad para tomar nota y enviar los correos pertinentes. – La ceremonia es a las 5, calculo que para las nueve podemos estar en el hangar. –

Albert… ¿podemos? – un rayo de luz iluminó su oscuridad. – ¿qué hay de tu boda? ¿de tu luna de miel?

Por eso te digo, la ceremonia es a las 5, debe acabarse para las seis, de seis a ocho hago las rondas necesarias y a las ocho salimos tú y yo rumbo al hangar para que puedas iniciar tu viaje.

Candy trataba de procesar lo que él le decía.

Albert, se supone que el jet está en el hangar porque será el que utilices para tu luna de miel… además no puedes irte en medio de la fiesta. –

Aún no sé si iremos de luna de miel, hay algunos pendientes de negocios…Anelisse entenderá. –

Anelisse MacGregor entendería, Candy lo sabía de sobra, la hermosa pelirroja de ojos color turquesa había entendido una y otra vez a lo largo de los últimos dos años.

Había entendido cuando dos años atrás en el viaje que debía ser para conocerse Albert la había abandonado después de tres días en la villa de los Andrew en Escocia porque Candy estaba en la embajada estadounidense en Paris porque había perdido su pasaporte y él debía ir a su rescate, por supuesto el tramite había tardado más y habían terminado volando a Nueva York para conseguirle un nuevo pasaporte.

También había entendido cuando había tenido que dejarla en medio de la fiesta de compromiso porque Candy había chocado y estaba en el hospital, y por supuesto había entendido la noche anterior cuando Albert había abandonado la cena de ensayo de su propia boda porque Candy había salido hacía demasiado tiempo a los jardines… por supuesto que Anelisse entendería.

Candy se preguntaba no por primera vez si la hermosa escocesa sentía algo por Albert, o siquiera si corría sangre por sus venas. Más de una década viviendo con los Andrew le había hecho creer que los escoceses eran hombres y mujeres con las pasiones a flor de piel, lo había visto de sobra en cada uno de sus primos, en Albert, y aún en la tía Elroy, pero la hermosa mujer que sería la esposa de William Andrew parecía de hielo.

Candy vio sus ojeras a la luz de la lámpara de su escritorio y se acercó a él, su sentido común le decía que no debía seguir esa conversación, que debía darle la carta y salir corriendo, pero su mirada la atraía a él como un imán.

Caminó hasta su escritorio, y se recargó en él a un lado de su enorme sillón de cuero.

No has dormido nada. – le dijo ella mientras posaba su suave mano en la mejilla rasposa por la incipiente barba.

Tú tampoco… - le dijo él observando su rostro detenidamente. - ¿quieres decirme quien es el culpable de tus desvelos para hacerlo pagar con creces semejante osadía?

Candy sonrió con un dejo de tristeza.

Tú eres el culpable. – le dijo ella apenas en un susurro.

¿Qué sucede pequeña?

No puedo perderte…por eso me voy…

¿De qué hablas Candy? tú nunca me perderás. Además, ya te dije que si necesitas irte para descansar arreglaré todo, pero aún no me has dicho a dónde quieres ir.

Tengo que irme ahora mismo…

Candy, eres la madrina de anillos, deja de jugar conmigo… tienes que estar a mi lado el día de mi boda.

Ella suspiró profundo, tratando de absorber valor del oxígeno que sentía se le acababa, y entonces supo que si no lo decía todo ahora lo lamentaría para siempre.

No puedo quedarme. –

Su sonrisa le decía que pensaba que todo era una broma, un berrinche más alguna de sus locas ideas, seguramente había encontrado un perrito desvalido y lo llevaría con ella a su departamento en Chicago.

Pequeña, déjate de bromas y ve a dormir un poco, que en unas horas deberás verte hermosa.

Albert, la única que tiene obligación de verse hermosa en unas horas es Anelisse. – le dijo ella frustrada.

Háblame claro por favor. – le dijo él en tono serio.

No puedo quedarme y ver cómo te casas… porque si lo hago mi corazón terminará de romperse en pedazos que ya nunca podrán repararse… ahora aún tengo esperanza, pero si me quedo a ver como unes tu vida a ella… estoy segura de que moriré… sé que es la elección perfecta, lo tiene todo… belleza, poder, un apellido, la alianza perfecta para dos de los más poderosos clanes, y espero con todo mi corazón que te haga feliz… - le dijo ella mientras las lágrimas contenidas hasta ahora fluían por su rostro.

Candy… -

No, espera déjame terminar. Sí me quedo querré gritar que si hay un impedimento para que se casen… querré decirles a todos que en pleno siglo 21 esto no es más que un contrato, una conveniente alianza de negocios, que esa cortés, pero fría mujer de hielo no merece tu pasión, aunque seguramente no la ha tenido, porque ¿cómo podría seguir siendo indiferente a ti sí así hubiera sido? O bien me quedaré callada, y al final pareceré una Magdalena, y te haré sentir mal, y en vez de ir a tu fiesta saldrás tras de mi a buscarme y trepando nuestro árbol me preguntarás que me sucede… pero es indecente decirle a un hombre casado que lo amo, y por eso no lo haré, por eso debo irme, cuando aún tengo esperanza de salvar mi dignidad, mi vida, mi corazón… sé que uno no se muere de amor, así que volveré, cuando sea una mujer fuerte, cuando el dolor de otros haya lavado el mío y me haya hecho entender que en realidad soy una tonta por haberme fijado en un hombre que no merezco, porque solo soy una pequeña huérfana sin familia que no puede aspirar a ser la matriarca de los Andrew.

Candy…

Shhh… no digas nada. –

Ella tomó su rostro entre sus dos manos, e inclinándose hacia él lo besó, primero no reaccionó ante el asombro de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sus manos instintivamente abrazaron su cintura y la atrajeron a él. Su sabor a fresas inundó sus sentidos, su exquisito aroma a rosas lo embriagó. William Albert Andrew se supo perdido. Pero antes de poder decir algo, ella rompió el abrazo, y dejando caer un sobre en su regazo salió corriendo.

Albert se quedó por unos momentos tratando de procesar lo sucedido, y de armar en su mente el rompecabezas que le permitiera salir tras ella, para tomarla en sus brazos besarla y pedirle que fuera su esposa… sin embargo primero tenía que deshacer el embrollo en el que el mismo se había metido… todo por el maldito honor.

Ella corrió hasta su auto que estaba estacionado en la puerta, este, como todo lo demás era un regalo de él, una hermosa camioneta Mercedes color negra, la más lujosa, la mejor. Hasta Stear y Archie se lo habían dicho, ellos conducían buenos autos, pero la de ella era un sueño.

Volteó por unos segundos hasta la puerta de la mansión, esperando verlo aparecer, corriendo tras ella, porque sus labios y sus manos le habían dicho que era correspondida, pero al parecer, eso no importaba.

William Albert Andrew se casaría con Anelisse MacGregor, y ella, Candice White Andrew debía desaparecer de sus vidas. Al menos hasta que su corazón hubiese sanado y fuera dueña de sí misma de nuevo.

Subió y echó a andar el poderoso motor alemán, el ruido retumbó en el silencio mientras el alba rayaba el horizonte, ella rodeó la fuente principal y condujo por la larga avenida sembrada con robles a los lados que la conducía a la reja principal de Lakewood, y sin mirar atrás abandonó el único hogar que había conocido.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Albert llevaba 25 llamadas mandadas a buzón, ella se negaba a contestar, esperaba que solo se dirigiera al departamento de Chicago.

Había tomado una decisión, lo mandaría todo al diablo, no le importaba nada, iría tras ella de inmediato. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrirla fue tomado por sorpresa, frente a él estaba la hermosa mujer que él estaba a punto de mandar al diablo.

Anelisse…

William, pensaba dejarte una nota…

¿Una nota? – una sensación de deja vu recorría mi cuerpo.

Me voy.

Pasa, tenemos que hablar entonces.

William, no tiene caso que perdamos el tiempo…

Anelisse, tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? –

Jajajaja William, los únicos que no lo saben son ustedes dos. – ella observó su expresión y cayó en cuenta que había algo diferente. – Ibas a buscarme… -

Sí, la amo, y ella me ama, lamento haberte hecho perder tu tiempo. Y Estoy dispuesto a tomar responsabilidades en el asunto… Tú padre…

Mi padre piensa que puede manejar a todo el mundo cual titiritero. ¿Qué tan comprometido quedas con los negocios si cancelas la boda?

Tú padre tiene un contrato en nuestra contra bastante sólido.

Cúlpame a mí. Dile que yo me fui.

Anelisse eso acabaría con tu reputación.

Eso volvería loco a mi padre, y créeme volver loco a mi padre es uno de los placeres de esta vida.

Anelisse, no puedo aceptarlo…

No, déjame terminar, amo a Mark desde que teníamos 15, pero mis padres no lo hubiesen permitido, sin embargo, a mis 29 años, no me importa, tengo una carrera, un buen trabajo, y soy lo suficientemente inteligente para no esperar ser la muñeca de aparador de nadie, así que me voy, yo no seguiré siendo un peón en su tablero, y una pequeña dosis de humildad no le vendría mal.

¿Amas a Mark?

Sí, me voy con él. Haz lo que quieras, pero si ves que mi padre se pone muy difícil sólo dile que su única heredera se fugó con el hijo de su mano derecha, te juro que eso le callará la boca.

Gracias, espero no tener que usarlo.

Úsalo y toma una foto de sus caras cuando se los digas y me las envías. Cuídate y se feliz con ella.

Ella no dijo más y caminó con rumbo al hombre que la esperaba en la puerta, Albert los observó a través del ventanal descender por las escaleras y subir al lujoso auto deportivo de ella. Una sonrisa asomó en sus labios, después de todo no era necesario mandar todo al diablo, ella lo había hecho por él. Ahora necesitaba ir tras Candy.

Sin importarle nada corrió escaleras arriba y llamó ruidosamente a la puerta de Archie su sobrino, sin esperar respuesta abrió y entró, sobresaltando a los amantes que se encontraban en la cama.

¡Albert! – le dijo Archie ofendido.

Lo siento, debieran poner seguro saben…- Annie estaba roja cual tomate, pero eso no le importó. – bueno los dos están aquí y necesito de su ayuda, así que… -

¿No te das cuenta que…?

¿Qué los interrumpí? Es obvio, y si fuera la tía abuela ya estaría gritando y diciéndoles lo indecentes e inmorales que son y concertando una cita con los padres de Annie para casarlos, pero no soy la tía abuela. Y hay cosas más importantes en mi mente, sólo espero que se estén cuidando, porque eso sí sería un poco bochornoso, aunque en este tiempo, eso ya no tiene importancia tal vez…

¡Estás ebrio!

Sólo de felicidad… y de preocupación.

Archie buscó su bata y se la pasó a Annie mientras se ponía en pie y recogía del piso el pantalón de su pijama. El estado eufórico de Albert lo preocupaba un poco.

¿Qué sucede?

Anelisse y yo decidimos no casarnos, ahora debo ir tras ella, pero no me contesta, ¿cómo es posible tener 30 llamadas perdidas en tu celular e ignorarlas?

¿Qué quieres decir con que no te casarás? ¿Dónde está Anelisse? – preguntó Annie con un dejo de esperanza en la voz.

Se va con Mark.

¿Entonces porque quieres encontrarla?

Porque la amo…

Albert, por Dios, acabas de decir que se va con otro hombre.

Albert miró a Archie confundido…

No, ella se fue sola, pasó a mi despacho, me confesó que me amaba, me robó un beso y se fue. Escuche su camioneta arrancar, y la he estado llamando para hacerla volver…

Anelisse tiene un deportivo…

¿A quién le importa Anelisse?

A ti al parecer.

Jajajajajaja no, Candy es la que se ha ido después de robarme un beso, y no responde mis llamadas… ustedes de seguro saben dónde está.

Archie y Annie voltearon a verse incrédulos.

¿Por qué la dejaste ir?

Porque estaba intentando hallar una solución para poder estar con ella, porque estaba atontado con ese beso… porque seguramente solo fue a su departamento en Chicago.

Albert… ella no estará en el departamento de Chicago, ni en Yale, hizo los trámites para suspender el año, dijo que se iría en búsqueda de sanidad mental. - le dijo Annie suavemente.

Albert sintió que las fuerzas abandonaban su ser.

¿Qué dices? ¿a dónde irá? No puede suspender el año sin mi permiso…

Cumplió 21, ¿lo recuerdas? – le dijo Archie.

Annie, por favor dímelo.

No lo sé, no quiso decirlo, me dejó un sobre con instrucciones para que lo abriera el día de mañana.

¿Dónde está el sobre?

Se encargó que en verdad no llegara a mis manos hasta mañana, lo mandó por UPS.

¿Esto es una broma verdad?

No…

William, Annie, Archie. – la voz escandalizada de la tía Elroy los sorprendió a los tres.

¿Qué hacen los tres juntos y en esas fachas?

Tía, esto es el siglo 21…

Y no tiene nada de malo que charlemos en pijama. – le dijo Archie adelantándose a Albert que de seguro no tendría tacto al hablar y los echaría de cabeza.

Lo hubiese esperado de Candy, pero no de ti Anne, anda, ve a vestirte antes que los demás se despierten, aún hay mucho por hacer…

Tía, lo único que hay que hacer es despertar a Eward MacGreggor e informarle que no habrá boda.

¿Qué dices?

Lo que oyes, así que suspende todo, yo me voy a Chicago.

Iré a decirle a Candy que prepare sus cosas, supongo que le pedirás que vaya contigo.

Ella…se fue antes que Anelisse.

Pero William, ¿cómo es que la has dejado ir? ¿a dónde fue?

Tía… ella…

Ella te confesó que te amaba y tú la dejaste ir.

¿Cómo…?

¿Cómo lo sé? Soy vieja, no ciega. ¿Qué haces aquí, porque no has ido tras ella?

Porque no sé a dónde fue.

Háblale a George, despierta a Allistear y a Anthony, y averigüen a donde fue… Por cierto, Archie, pediremos la mano de Annie para que se casen cuando se gradúen el siguiente año.

¡Tía!

Una vez más, soy vieja, más no ciega. – le dijo la anciana dama mientras dejaba a los dos jóvenes Andrew con la boca abierta y se dirigía a comandar a su ejército de sirvientes y asistentes para contener el escándalo que se avecinaba.

Tres horas después en la biblioteca de Lakewood. Albert daba vueltas molesto, ahí reunidos estaban Edward MacGreggor con su hombre de confianza James MacAvoy, Elroy Andrew y George.

¡Te hago directamente responsable!

¿De qué si se puede saber?. – le contestó Albert secamente.

Tú la dejaste ir.

¿Y qué esperabas?

¡Es tu prometida!

No lo es, en su carta renuncia al compromiso y me regresa el anillo. – le dijo impaciente Albert, lo que más quería era largarse de ahí, pero por supuesto no podía dejar todo botado, había mandado a los muchachos a Chicago para buscar a Candy porque la tía le había dicho que MacGreggor estaba hecho una furia y que amenazaba con armar un escándalo.

Andrew, no te burles de mí, mi hija no se hubiese ido solo porque sí, ella conoce sus obligaciones perfectamente.

Hasta ese momento Albert había dejado fuera la parte de la huida que concernía a Matt, sacar eso a la luz le parecía algo muy bajo, pero tampoco iba a permitir que ese hombre siguiera acorralándolo y haciéndolo perder el tiempo.

Edward, creo que tú y James deberían mejor ponerse a buscar a sus hijos, en vez de hacerme perder el tiempo. – le dijo Albert perdiendo la paciencia.

¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó MacGreggor palideciendo de pronto.

Con la intención de mantener el honor de ella he omitido el hecho de que no se fue sola, pero sí insistes en culparme a mí, entonces me temo que debo ser muy claro contigo. Anelisse y Matt huyeron juntos, ellos se aman.

Edward MacGreggor se desplomó en el sillón, sabía que lo que Albert decía era verdad.

Edward, no queremos hacer un escándalo, ni perjudicarte… - le dijo Elroy con tacto.

Me ha desgraciado.

Los jóvenes son intempestuosos milord. – le dijo George quedamente.

Les ofrezco una disculpa, y por supuesto me haré responsable. – le dijo derrotado

Edward, no es necesario, y tampoco quiero la dote de tu hija, se puede hacer un anuncio conjunto, y podemos seguir siendo socios.

¿Harías eso?

No tengo ningún problema con hacerlo. No le guardo rencor a ella, y si su felicidad es al lado de Matt, ¿quién soy yo para obligarla a ser mi esposa? Ahora sí me disculpas, tengo asuntos importantes que atender, pero George y mi tía platicarán contigo la estrategia a seguir.

Le dijo Albert mientras salía, sin siquiera echar un vistazo atrás, subió al auto que ya lo esperaba, un Audi color plata. Y salió rápidamente de la mansión, su vida dependía verdaderamente de encontrarla.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

Candy conducía con cuidado, a pesar de que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sabía que estaba tomando la decisión correcta, miró la hora, hacía una hora que había salido de Lakewood, su teléfono seguía vibrando constantemente, sabía que era él, pero no quería contestar, no quería tener que dar más explicaciones, y por un lado tampoco quería que él cambiara sus planes solo porque ella le había confesado que lo amaba, por Dios, si no se había dado cuenta antes que sentía algo por ella, ahora no era el momento de cambiar de parecer con respecto a su matrimonio.

Trató de concentrarse en el camino, y en lo que tenía por hacer, manejaría hasta el departamento en Chicago, ese que alguna vez habían compartido cuando él fue presentado como el patriarca, y antes de que ella y sus amigos partieran a la universidad.

Ese era su lugar especial, a veces ella regresaba algún fin de semana solo para pasar tiempo con él, cuando estaba demasiado cansada, o cuando necesitaba sentir su cercanía, era su santuario, ahí nadie los molestaba, el mundo no había cambiado, y todo era tal cual había sido mientras él estaba amnésico, ahí las convenciones sociales no importaban, ahí no había visitas inesperadas, ni pretendientes traídos por la tía Elroy para ayudarle a conocer jóvenes adecuados para ella.

Ahí sólo eran ellos dos, con sus sueños, su cariño, sus locas manías, su desdén por las pretensiones sociales, y su amor por la naturaleza, los animales y las causas sociales.

Pero no se quedaría ahí, sólo iba a dejar la camioneta y tomar el otro equipaje que había dejado escondido al fondo de su vestidor antes de partir para Lakewood, las sencillas maletas llenas de ropa práctica y de cosas que en el lado del mundo a dónde iba no sería fácil encontrar, quería llevar con ella lo que pudiera para regalar a quien lo necesitara.

Ahí la estaría esperando Derek, ese sencillo joven de ojos soñadores, firmes convicciones, y sonrisa conquistadora que había conocido en la universidad.

Stear los había presentado, era de su edad y estudiaba junto con él la maestría en desarrollo sustentable. Derek al igual que ellos pertenecía a una familia acaudalada, y él al igual que ellos creía que teniendo tanto no era posible no regresar algo a los menos afortunados.

Cuando él le habló a Candy de su proyecto de trabajar un año con Tiny Hands International a ella le encantó, y buscó formas de ayudar y promocionar el trabajo de la organización que opera principalmente en el sudeste de Asia, ayudando a rescatar niños de situaciones de riesgo y de la esclavitud sexual. Candy había incluso organizado un baile de beneficencia en Yale para reunir fondos.

 **Dos meses atrás. Universidad de Yale.**

 _Derek la había encontrado sentada en uno de los jardines, rodeada de sus libros, con la mirada perdida y una solitaria lágrima corriendo por su mejilla._

 _¿Candy? ¿Estás bien?_

 _Sí… no es nada…_

 _Candy… algo te pasa, se perfectamente que estás triste, por favor confía en mí. Hace seis meses que no eres la misma._

 _Ella suspiró y limpió las lágrimas que ahora fluían libremente._

 _Debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie._

 _Por supuesto que puedes confiar en mí._

 _Estoy enamorada._

 _¿Y por eso lloras? Según he escuchado el amor es maravilloso._

 _No cuando se ama en silencio, y no cuando toda esperanza de ser correspondida tiene fecha de caducidad._

 _¿Por qué habría de tener fecha de caducidad?_

 _Porque él se va a casar… Derek, creo que moriré si tengo que verlo unir su vida a ella._

 _No vayas a la boda. – le dijo él de forma práctica._

 _Soy la madrina de anillos…_

 _Candy…estás enamorada de ... – él la miró a los ojos, medio incrédulo, aunque después de hacer memoria se quiso dar una bofetada por no haberlo deducido antes._

 _Sí… ¿ahora ves cual es mi problema?_

 _Creo que tu problema es no habérselo dicho, él daría lo que fuera por ti. Cumple tú más mínimo capricho, apoya todos tus sueños, deja cualquier junta de negocios por estar a tu lado… de hecho no entiendo cómo es que su novia no lo ha botado._

 _¿Por qué habría de botarlo?_

 _Pues porque si mal no recuerdo más de una vez la ha dejado plantada porque su adorada pequeña se ha metido en algún lío y él debe ir en su rescate cual caballero medieval en brillante armadura._

 _¿Y eso qué? Sabe que es… como mi hermano mayor._

 _Pero no lo es. Y tiene tres sobrinos, un hombre de su ultra confianza y un ejército de empleados a quienes podría mandar en tu rescate en vez de él._

 _Candy guardó silencio y se quedó meditando, nunca lo había visto de esa forma, ella simplemente había dado por sentado que la vida era así, Albert iría a su rescate cada vez que ella lo necesitara. Pero se negó a creerlo._

 _Es mi …_

 _No es tú hermano, tan no es tú hermano que estás enamorada de él._

 _Bueno, soy su …_

 _No, no lo eres… no llevo a mi hermana a cada compromiso social que tengo, y si tuviera una prometida te juro que no la hubiese dejado la noche de nuestra fiesta de compromiso porque la atolondrada de mi hermana estrelló mi auto y se encuentra con raspones…. Espera… ¿fue a propósito?_

 _Por supuesto que no… pero iba llorando, la vista se me empañó, un perrito se atravesó…_

 _Candy… destrozaste un auto de 600 mil dólares, su auto para ser precisos, el regalo de compromiso de parte de su prometida._

 _Era el único que tenía las llaves pegadas y yo tenía que salir de ahí… además, a Albert esas cosas no le importan._

 _No le importan porque eres tú. ¿Cuánto tiempo tuvo que pasar Anthony sin auto porque había chocado el suyo?_

 _¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué debió castigarme? No soy una chiquilla._

 _No estoy diciendo eso, pero tampoco creo que debió comprarte la Mercedes…_

 _Era mi regalo de… no se puede hablar contigo… - le dijo Candy frustrada al no tener para dónde hacerse, con Anthony, Stear y Archie siempre lograba salirse con la suya, pero con Derek era diferente._

 _Candy, no quiero que te sientas mal, solo quiero que te des cuenta de que las cosas entre tú y Albert no son precisamente normales._

 _¿Y entonces? ¿me lanzo a sus brazos la próxima vez que lo vea?_

 _Eso ya lo haces. Dime una cosa, ¿quieres que suspenda su boda?_

 _Sí… no… quiero que sea feliz._

 _¿Crees que la ama?_

 _No lo sé, la verdad evito verlos juntos… seguramente me odia._

 _Tiene sus razones._

 _¡Derek!_

 _Es la verdad Candy, eres estupenda, y única, pero a veces creo que los Andrew te perdonan demasiadas cosas. Mira, esto es muy sencillo, si quieres no tener nada que lamentar confiésale lo que sientes, y espera su respuesta._

 _No puedo hacerle eso a Anelisse… es como…_

 _Como lo que Susana Marlowe te hizo a ti._

 _Sí…_

 _No realmente, no lo estás atando a ti por obligación, le estás dando una opción._

 _Ay Derek… las cosas no son tan sencillas, tu sabes que hay un sinfín de acuerdos, mucho dinero de por medio, y… ser la matriarca de los Andrew… no es para cualquiera._

 _Candy, esas son tonterías, nunca pensé que eso te importara…pero bueno, dime que piensas hacer entonces._

 _Estaré a su lado estos dos meses, y después me iré, quiero acompañarte en tu viaje por Asia. Creo que ayudar a los demás me hará tener una perspectiva diferente._

 _Candy, ese viaje no es un juego._

 _Lo sé. En verdad quiero ir._

 _¿Y la boda?_

 _Me iré el día de la boda en la madrugada, le dejaré una nota, seguro no se dará cuenta hasta que ya sea demasiado tarde._

 _Aha, seguramente, no me sorprendería que tuvieras un chip para localizarte sin que lo sepas._

 _¿Me ayudarás?_

 _Si. Mañana mismo empezamos los trámites._

 _Gracias._

 _Sólo dime una cosa, ¿por qué te vas?_

 _Porque me romperé en mil pedazos si tengo que presenciar su boda. Porque en algún punto olvidé que hay cosas más importantes que mis problemas de niña rica y mimada, además una enfermera no les vendría mal._

 _Derek había cumplido su palabra y la había ayudado en todo, ahora la estaría esperando en su departamento, esa misma mañana volarían a Hawaii para emprender su viaje hacia la India._

Candy se permitió por un momento recordar el sabor de sus labios, la calidez de sus manos en su cintura, una parte de ella quería regresar o al menos contestar el teléfono, pero debía ser fuerte, la memoria de su beso y su abrazo, su aroma, sería algo que llevaría con ella en su imaginación por el resto de su vida.

Manejó con cuidado, aún era temprano, entró en la enorme ciudad que apenas comenzaba a despertar, y condujo a uno de los barrios más exclusivos de Chicago, ahí se erguía un soberbio edificio de acero y cristal, propiedad de los Andrew, y en el último piso estaba el penthouse del patriarca.

Candy se preguntó si ahora lo habitaría con Anelisse, aunque había creído entender que Anelisse y él vivirían en la mansión de Chicago.

Candy entró al estacionamiento subterráneo, levantando la pluma con su tarjeta. Condujo tres pisos abajo hasta el estacionamiento privado de los Andrew, estacionó su camioneta en el lugar de siempre y bajó. Sacó sus finas maletas de diseñador, revisó que todo estuviese en orden y tomó su bolso de cuero. Cerró la camioneta y caminó rumbo al elevador exclusivo, utilizó su huella digital para abrirlo y subir hasta el piso 71.

El elevador se abría directamente en el vestíbulo. No esperaba encontrar a nadie, pero el ama de llaves la sorprendió.

Candy, ¿qué haces aquí?

Mary…

Disculpa, fui imprudente, vine a asegurarme que tuvieras el refrigerador lleno, porque supuse que regresarías acá después de la boda, y el señor Andrew me pidió que estuviera al pendiente de ti.

Gracias Mary. Sólo me quedaré un momento, así que no te preocupes, y en cuanto a la comida, tampoco tienes que preocuparte, salgo de viaje, de hecho necesito que dejes este sobre para que lo manden a Annie por paquetería.

Muy bien Candy, ¿algo más niña?

No Mary, voy a ducharme rápido, debo estar lista en una hora.

Que tengas buen viaje mi niña.

Gracias Mary…. Mary.

¿Sí? Por favor cuida de Albert.

Candy, el ya tendrá quién lo cuide, no te preocupes.

Por favor Mary.- le dijo ella con ojos suplicantes.

Así lo haré mi niña.

La mujer se acercó a ella y la abrazó, al igual que para muchos no era ningún secreto que el corazón de la rubia estaba partiéndose en ese momento. Después tomó el sobre que ella le extendió y la dejó a solas.

Candy se dirigió a su habitación, entró en la ducha y tomó un rápido baño de agua caliente, esperando que esto la relajara y le ayudara a hacer desaparecer su dolor de cabeza.

Salió envuelta en una toalla, y rebuscó en su armario, tomó un par de jeans, y una sencilla blusa de algodón color gris, buscó sus tennis y arregló su cabello. Cuidó de dejar todo en orden, no llevaría joyas, sólo una sencilla cadena de platino con un pendiente Luckenbooth que Albert le regalara, era sencillo y discreto. Revisó su equipaje, tomó su bolso y su equipo de fotografía. Y sin dar una última mirada cerró su habitación para dirigirse a la de él.

Aún faltaba cerca de media hora para que Derek llegara, Candy había pensado dejar el sweater de él en la habitación, pero lo pensó mejor, se lo puso, lo llevaría con ella como su amuleto. Se dirigió a un cajón y se sorprendió al ver que todo estaba como si él fuese a vivir ahí, buscó su sudadera favorita, un vejestorio de la universidad, y también tomó una de sus camisas. Las empacó con cuidado y estuvo tentada a dejarle una nota en el espejo, pero no podía arriesgarse.

Toda la habitación olía a él. Candy se tendió en la cama por un momento recordando la última noche que habían pasado ahí.

 **Una semana antes.**

 _Ambos habían estado trabajando en sus computadoras todo el día, ya habían recorrido todas las habitaciones del penthouse y habían terminado en la habitación de él._

 _Cada quien, en su lado de la cama, Candy terminando proyectos y él cerrando pendientes. Hasta que él le propuso un descanso._

 _¿Acabaste?_

 _Acabo de subir el último ensayo, con eso cierro el semestre. Gracias por ayudarme._

 _No tienes nada que agradecer pequeña. ¿Quieres que pidamos algo de comer?_

 _¿No quieres cocinar para mí?_

 _Jajajaja._

 _Anda, después iremos a Lakewood… y después... - Ella no completó la frase._

 _Está bien, supongo que quieres tu pasta favorita._

 _Siiii – le dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo._

 _Muy bien, guarda todo mientras yo empiezo a preparar la comida. ¿dónde quieres comer?_

 _¿Te importa si comemos en la terraza?_

 _No, ve a prepararlo todo, date un baño, o bien si quieres ve a nadar, y yo llevo las cosas en un rato._

 _Ella no se hizo del rogar y se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse, tomó un diminuto bikini azul marino con dorado y salió así rumbo a la cocina por algo de beber._

 _Él la miró discretamente, se veía hermosa. Y una vez más sus hormonas se aceleraban, su aroma lo embriagaba… era mejor pensar en cosas práctias._

 _¿Ya te pusiste bloqueador?_

 _No, por eso vine acá. – le dijo dándole la espalda y poniendo el bloqueador sobre el mostrador de mármol._

 _Él dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se lavó las manos, tomó el bloqueador comenzó a untarlo en su espalda y cuello, hizo lo mismo con su espalda baja y cuando terminó se lo tendió a Candy._

 _Anda, termina de ponértelo y ve a nadar un rato._

 _Gracias. Mi príncipe de la Colina._

 _No me llames así… siempre te delata…_

 _¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _Quieres algo._

 _Jajajajaja que te apures a terminar porque muero de hambre._

 _Anda pequeña vete de aquí y déjame concentrarme._

 _Ella se acercó y le plantó un beso en la nariz antes de tomar su bloqueador y dirigirse a la enorme terraza sin darse cuenta del efecto que tenía en él. Así era ella, así iba por la vida, irreverente, natural, y despreocupada._

 _Media hora después Albert salió con las cosas, ella estaba dentro de la alberca, recostada en un inflable, los lentes oscuros tapaban los ojos, y parecía dormir._

 _Pequeña, ya todo está listo. Ven acá a comer._

 _Ella se lanzó a la piscina y nado hasta la orilla, salió chorreando agua con el bañador pegado a su cuerpo. Él le alcanzó una bata y toalla para su cabello y le abrió la silla. Ella la tomó y esperó a qué él se sentara._

 _Gracias._

 _¿Porqué?_

 _Porque cumples mis caprichos._

 _Es mi más grande placer le dijo él._

 _Comieron bromeando y disfrutando, cómo si el día de mañana no debieran partir a Lakewood, como sí él no se casara en una semana, como sí pudiesen seguir compartiendo ese departamento eternamente._

 _Cuando terminaron de comer y hubieron lavado los platos Albert fue a cambiarse para nadar. Candy lo observaba descaradamente a través de sus lentes oscuros, vestía un traje de baño de rayas blancas y azul marino, pero eso era lo de menos, Candy recorría las líneas de sus pectorales y abdomen ávidamente, aun cuando las conocía demasiado bien. Estaba tan concentrada en admirarlo que ni siquiera lo escuchó cuando le habló._

 _¿Candy? ¿te sientes bien?_

 _¿Mande?_

 _Estás distraída. ¿Todo bien? –_

 _Como decirle que todo estaba demasiado bien… al menos en ese momento._

 _Él se lanzó a la alberca para nadar hasta su lado._

 _¿Crees que cabemos los dos en el inflable?_

 _Claro, pero seguramente terminaremos en el agua intentando subirnos._

 _Jajajajaja vamos._

 _Los siguientes 20 minutos jugaron como niños, intentaron de todo, él se subió primero, y trato de ayudarla, él la cargó y luego intento subirse, lo intentaron al mismo tiempo, pero invariablemente terminaron en el agua. La cercanía física era intoxicante, y Albert dio gracias por el agua fría. Rendidos salieron para darse un baño y ver una película._

 _¿En tu cuarto?_

 _Sí, ven._

 _Ella lo siguió hasta ahí enfundada en pequeños shorts y una amplia camiseta, mientras veían la película ella se había derramado soda encima, él se había puesto en pie y le había pasado una de sus camisas para que se cambiara, ella simplemente se había dado la vuelta y mientras le daba la espalda había retirado la camiseta._

 _Él observó su diminuta cintura, las curvas de sus paletas, y el sexy sujetador de encaje color nude antes de que ella se pusiese su camisa, que por supuesto le quedaba de vestido. No dijo nada, solo se acurrucó a su lado y siguieron viendo la película, él la rodeó con sus brazos, y así en algún momento se quedaron dormidos. Plenamente conscientes que sería la última vez que podrían hacerlo de esa manera._

El sonido de su celular la sacó de su ensueño, era Derek, que le avisaba que ya había dejado. Se puso en pie a regañadientes, tomó sus cosas y salió del que había considerado su hogar por tanto tiempo, pensando que tal vez nunca volvería a él.

Mientras Candy abordaba el Range Rover de Derek, Albert salía de Lakewood con rumbo a Chicago esperando encontrarla en el departamento.

Archie, Annie, Stear y Patty junto con Anthony llegaban a Chicago. Pero para cuando entraron al departamento, Candy abordaba un avión con rumbo a Hawaii.


	4. Chapter 4

Stear manejaba en silencio, la enorme camioneta Lincoln negra con el emblema de los Andrew a los costados, había sido la única forma en que podrían partir los cinco cómodamente. A su lado iba Patty también sumida en sus pensamientos, y atrás Archie, Annie y Anthony.

Los cinco chicos iban preocupados, habían visto la cara de Albert unas horas antes cuando se juntó con ellos para pedirles su ayuda.

 **Una hora antes en Lakewood.**

 _¿Acaso está Albert consciente de que son las 5:30 de la mañana?_

 _Ya Stear, te aseguro que es algo importante. – le dijo Archie._

 _Además, el problema no es que sea temprano sino que no haz de haber pegado el ojo hasta pasadas las tres. – le dijo Anthony haciendo que Patty se ruborizara un poco._

 _Bueno, al menos yo no me fui a dormir a las 9 mi querido primo._

 _Seguro llegará Albert y tendremos que esperar a Candy, a ella sí no le hará la más mínima gracia que mi tío la despierte a esta hora, aunque claro, es su adorado Albert, seguro a él no le dirá nada. – dijo Anthony sin animosidad en la voz, sólo con conocimiento de causa._

 _No, seremos nosotros los que pagaremos la desmañanada como siempre… y el beso después de la boda, la boda en general y el verlos partir a su luna de miel… pobre, tendremos que estar cerca para ella. – dijo Stear apesadumbrado._

 _Todos guardaron silencio, ¿Cómo podía ser tan necio? Ni siquiera creían que fuera ciego. Sabían que Candy no le era indiferente, es más sabían que era la niña de sus ojos, por qué había seguido adelante con el estúpido compromiso en vez de huir con ella hasta el fin del mundo era un misterio muy grande para los tres jóvenes Andrew. Siendo que ellos mismos se hubiesen cortado un brazo cuando eran adolescentes porque ella los mirara como sólo podía mirarlo a él._

 _Ahora ya no estaban enamorados de la hermosa rubia, pero la querían como a su hermanita, una hermanita atolondrada, ruidosa y alegre. Anthony tenía 23 años, Archie 24 y Stear 25. Los tres eran apuestos, elegantes y les sobraban las pretendientes, pero Archie había sido novio de Annie desde adolescentes, y al igual que Stear de Patty, por aquel tiempo Anthony y Candy habían estado juntos, pero luego las cosas habían cambiado, Terry se había atravesado en su camino, y luego Albert._

 _Sí Anthony había guardado algo de esperanza de conquistarla a pesar de Terry, cuando la vio con Albert supo que para Candice White Andrew solo había un hombre que podía llenar su corazón._

 _La puerta se abrió y entraron Albert y la tía Elroy. Hasta ese momento Paty y Annie habían guardado silencio, ellas sabían un poco más que los muchachos, pero no mucho más. Sin embargo, pensaban que su deber era guardar el secreto de su amiga._

 _¿Y bien tío? Podrías hacernos el favor de decirnos porque estamos despiertos a esta ahora, o bien ¿debemos esperar por Candy? porqué si es así creo que lo mejor sería que vayas a buscarla._

 _Stear, no seas insolente._

 _Lo siento tía, no tengo otro humor a esta hora de la mañana._

 _Chicos, no habrá boda._

 _¿Qué dices?_

 _Lo que oyes Anthony, yo en realidad no me quería casar, y Anelisse se ha ido._

 _¿Y porque no has despertado a Candy para decírselo? – preguntó Stear incrédulo ante tanta torpeza, y cansado de hacer de paño de lágrimas de su prima._

 _Stear._

 _Tía una vez más … no, no voy a disculparme usted sabe perfectamente lo que ella ha tenido que pasar con todo este absurdo, francamente no entiendo como no hizo uso de sus habilidades de titiritera antes._

 _¡Allistear Cornwell!_

 _¿Tía? ¿qué quiere decir?_

 _William… nadie puede tomar decisiones por ti, y mi deber es y ha sido siempre respaldarte, honestamente cuando MacGreggor trajo a la luz ese compromiso yo esperaba que te negaras… todos lo esperábamos, sin embargo, tu decidiste cumplir con lo estipulado._

 _¿Estás diciendo que hubieses aceptado que me negara?_

 _William, eres la cabeza de los Andrew, yo no puedo en realidad negarte nada. Para todos es y ha sido siempre evidente que Candice y tú tienen una relación especial… así que esperaba que en algún momento surgiera el sentido común en ti, ese aire rebelde que siempre me volvió loca, pero cuando no surgió pensé que tal vez todos estábamos equivocados en cuanto a tus sentimientos por ella._

 _¿Y ella?_

 _¿Es en serio que preguntas eso? – le dijo Anthony mirándolo a los ojos incrédulo._

 _¿Por qué es tan sorprendente?_

 _Por qué desde que vivieron juntos por tu amnesia no ha habido nadie más para ella…- le dijo Archie con sonrisa socarrona_

 _Terry_

 _Terry es una memoria que duró más de lo debido gracias al factor tragedia, creo que eventualmente se hubiera desencantado de él si Susana Marlowe no se le hubiese metido por los ojos.- le contestó Stear con tranquilidad ante lo que para él era un hecho de la vida._

 _Anda ve y despiértala. – le dijo Anthony impaciente._

 _No puedo._

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Porque ella se ha ido, me buscó esta mañana y después se fue._

 _Stear, Anthony y Patty lo miraron tan incrédulos como lo habían mirado su tía, Archie y Annie 15 minutos antes. Definitivamente era peor que un ciego._

 _Los desperté porque necesito que se vayan a Chicago inmediatamente, que la encuentren y la retengan._

 _Sí gustas la puedo besar por ti. – le dijo Anthony sarcástico._

 _Anthony._

 _Tía, no entiendo que hace aquí perdiendo el tiempo, yo no lo hubiera dejado ir para empezar._

 _Tienes razón, pero no puedo irme, debo dejar las cosas arregladas con MacGreggor._

 _Pero Anelisse se fue._

 _Sí, pero si yo también me voy le damos armas a Edward._

 _Muy bien, iremos a Chicago… a su departamento supongo._

 _Me dijo que quería irse, pero creo que primero irá allá. Hagan lo que sea porque no se vaya._

 _Los cinco habían asentido y salido directamente hacia el auto, se les había pedido que bajaran vestidos, así que no había más, cuando salieron los esperaba la enorme camioneta blindada, Lincoln, color negro, vidrios oscuros y el blasón de los Andrew en las puertas. Era el auto que la tía Elroy usaba normalmente, aunque había al menos una docena de camionetas iguales para transportar socios, dignatarios y amigos en caso necesario, así como para viajar con guardaespaldas cuando era necesario._

 _No, me niego a viajar en eso. – Dijo Archie que amaba su deportivo, y esa camioneta ofendía su sentido de la estética._

 _No cabríamos en tu auto, y nosotros viajamos en esto cuando veníamos para acá con la tía. – le dijo categóricamente Stear._

 _Lo menos que podría hacer es prestarnos su Audi.- dijo Archie_

 _Jajajajaja para eso necesitarías ser pecosa y tener enormes ojos verdes mi querido primo, andando. – le dijo Anthony mientras abría la puerta para que Annie entrara._

 _Stear tomó a Patty de la mano para ayudarla a subir en el asiento de copiloto, y después se dirigió al de conductor. Archie los vio por unos segundos, en verdad odiaba ese auto, para él le parecía que carecía de elegancia alguna, además, era el anuncio ambulante de ahí vienen los Andrew, por más blindada que estuviera le hacía sentir vulnerable. De mala gana rodeó la camioneta y subió detrás del asiento de copiloto a un lado de Annie._

Stear condujo por la calle del edificio y vio como un Range Rover blanco salía de ahí tomando la dirección contraria a dónde él se encontraba. Manejó hasta el piso tres al igual que Candy y suspiró aliviado al ver la hermosa Mercedes G-class color negro que Albert le regalara a Candy meses atrás cuando pudo volver a manejar después del choque.

Parece que aquí está.

Sí, eso parece, ¿traes la tarjeta que te dio Albert?

Sí, vamos.

Los chicos ayudaron a bajar a sus novias, y caminaron hasta el ascensor, lo activaron con la tarjeta y subieron. Cuando las puertas se abrieron directamente en el vestíbulo del magnífico penthouse notaron que parecía desierto.

Tal vez está dormida. Iré a Ver. – dijo Annie aunque sabía que era prácticamente inútil buscarla, de seguro ella ya no estaría ahí.

Los demás se dispersaron por el enorme lugar buscándola, pero en pocos minutos se convencieron de que ella no estaba.

No debió haberse ido hace mucho… su espejo aún está empañado.

¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Patty

¿Al aeropuerto? -

No Archie, creo que mejor revisamos los videos de seguridad de la entrada, su camioneta está abajo, tal vez podamos ver como se fue.

Necesitas llamar a Albert y pedirle acceso.

No necesariamente.

¿Puedes hackear los videos de seguridad del edificio?

Stear no contestó, sólo sonrió y se dirigió a la camioneta por el Messenger bag de cuero que siempre lo acompañaba y dónde llevaba sus juguetes tecnológicos más preciados. 10 minutos después tenían las imágenes en la pantalla de la sala de tele. Vieron la hora exacta que Candy llegó, y cómo le entregó un sobre en el vestíbulo a Mary, esas y las de la terraza eran las únicas cámaras de seguridad del departamento, y apuntaban hacia afuera, Albert se había negado a instalar más, había muchísimas cosas más que hacían ese penthouse una impenetrable fortaleza, claro, para todos menos para Allistear Cornwell quien había diseñado el software de seguridad que se usaba en todas las propiedades Andrew. También la vieron partir. En las cámaras de la entrada principal la vieron abordar un Range Rover blanco, y Stear recordó haberlo visto partir, iban cómo 40 minutos atrás de ella.

¿De quién es ese Rover?- preguntó Anthony.

No alcanzo a ver… pero puedo revisar las placas. – tras unos minutos de búsqueda…

Derek Dupont. – dijo Stear incrédulo.

¿Crees que tu amigo le ha ganado la partida al tío?

Annie y Patty los observaban divertidas, ninguno de los tres pensaba que Candy podría irse con él. Anthony vio la media sonrisa de Annie y supo que ella sabía más.

Anne Britter, tu sabes algo. – le dijo con mirada acusadora.

¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Déjala Anthony.

Archie… Muy bien queda claro que no me lo confió a mí, quieres explicar.

No sabemos más que tú, ella suspendió el año y dijo que se iba de viaje.

¿Con Derek Dupont? – preguntó Anthony.

¿Qué tiene de malo Derek? – preguntó Stear que lo consideraba un buen amigo.

No tiene nada de malo… pero no entiendo cómo es que deja a Albert por él.

No te equivoques. – le dijo Patty molesta de que Anthony pensara eso de su amiga.

¿Patty? – le preguntó Stear.

Lo siento amor, no podía decírtelo, pero por supuesto que no se fue en plan romántico con él.

¿Entonces?

No responderé más. Amo a mi amiga, y saben que siento aprecio por Albert, pero ustedes no la han visto llorar todo lo que ella ha llorado estos dos años, ni tampoco la han escuchado hablar de cómo su corazón se rompería con la boda. – les dijo Patty firmemente. Stear sintió un escalofrío, ¿quién era esa joven que les alzaba la voz?, y ¿Qué había hecho con su tímida Patricia?

Pero no habrá boda. – le dijo Anthony.

No habrá boda porque Anelisse se fue y Candy le confesó que lo amaba. No porque Albert haya cancelado la boda porque se dio cuenta que ama locamente a Candy.

¿Crees que no la ama?

Creo que aún no sabe cuánto la ama, y que un tiempo lejos de ella le ayudará a valorarla. – dijo Patty con convicción, una convicción que ella y Annie compartían

Los tres jóvenes Andrew guardaron silencio reflexionando por un momento.

Muy bien… creo que Derek la cuidará… - dijo Stear mientras hacía algunas cosas en las computadoras.

¿Qué haces?

Sus analistas le entregaran la información después de tres días, pero se la entregaran, así que colgaremos una placa distinta y cambiaremos el color del Rover.

¿No le diremos nada a Albert? – preguntó Anthony.

No por ahora, dejemos que haga su propio esfuerzo. –

Muy bien hermano, eres un genio… y gracias a Dios ya no haces inventos que nos explotan en la cara.

Jajajajaja no, sólo le explotan en el laboratorio. Pero si eres un genio mi querido primo.

Los chicos observaron incrédulos como de pronto el Rover se volvió negro, y cómo las placas cambiaron de letras y números.

¿Qué pasará cuando den con las placas?

Nada, son falsas, no existen.

Se va a preocupar.

Pues se ve que Candy se sube por voluntad propia, ni modo que piense que la van a secuestrar.

¿Y los videos de la ciudad?

Habrá un glitch hoy…

¿No es ilegal que los manipules?

Sólo si pueden probarlo. – le dijo Stear con una sonrisa lógica.

Una vez que hubo terminado acomodó todo y bajaron a buscar al portero, después de interrogarlo el hombre les dijo que la señorita había salido y la descripción del auto.

John, necesitamos un enorme favor para Candy.

Usted dirá joven Anthony, sabe que la señorita Candy tiene todo mi aprecio.

Necesitamos que digas que la camioneta en que se fue es negra…

¿Y los videos?

Nosotros nos haremos cargo.

¿Y el señor Andrew?

Digamos que… Candy no quiere verlo por ahora.

¿Ella estará bien?

Sí John.

Muy bien joven Anthony, espero no meterme en problemas.

Sí te metes en problemas nosotros nos haremos responsables. – le dijo Stear tranquilizador.

John conocía a los muchachos desde niños y les tenía aprecio, además Candy era muy buena con él y con su esposa, así que no se lo pensó dos veces.

Los muchachos se dirigieron a la mansión Andrew para esperar al patriarca. Una hora después el imponente Audi plateado se estacionaba en la entrada de la mansión, los muchachos le habían mandado un mensaje para decirle que lo verían ahí, esperaba que Candy estaría con ellos.

Albert subió a prisa los escalones de blanco granito de la entrada principal. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla negro, y un sweater gris oscuro, como siempre se veía impecable y guapo.

Entró de golpe a la sala dónde estaban reunidos los chicos.

¿Y bien?

Está su camioneta, y al parecer la mayoría de sus cosas, pero ella no está.

¿A dónde fue?

No lo sabemos, tendremos que esperar por el sobre que ella le mandó a Annie. Esperemos que ahí haya una explicación.

Sobre… Albert recordó que ella había dejado un sobre en su regazo, pero había sido tanto el shock del momento que él ni siquiera lo había abierto. Sin decir nada le marcó a George y le pidió que buscara en su estudio, y que lo llevara allá de inmediato.

¿Qué harás tío?

Contrataré un investigador. Tengo que encontrarla.

Los muchachos sabían que él tenía los recursos y contactos necesarios para rastrear su viaje, pero también sabían que eso tomaría algo de tiempo.

Tío, sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo, pero… tenemos cosas por hacer este verano, dinos si podemos seguir adelante con ellas.

Harán su viaje a Costa Rica, ¿cierto?

Así es, pero si nos necesitas….

No, vayan, soy yo quien debe buscarla. Gracias por su ayuda.

Tío.

Sí, Archie.

No la pierdas.

Primero debo encontrarla.

Bueno, cuando la encuentres no la pierdas. Y por favor ya no la hagas sufrir, no tenemos nada en contra de que sea nuestra tía.

Jajajaja, ya veremos.

Albert.

Sí Annie.

Ella se merece lo mejor, así que…

Siempre le he dado lo mejor.

No me refería a lo material.

No te preocupes Annie, le haré saber sin rodeos que la amo, solo debo encontrarla.

Albert salió y se dirigió al corporativo, no había tiempo que perder, junto un equipo de búsqueda que cualquiera país envidiaría y comenzó la búsqueda de la pequeña hechicera de ojos verdes que se había robado su corazón.


	5. Chapter 5

Candy caminaba por el atestado aeropuerto al lado de Derek, había demasiada gente, así que él la tomó de la mano para no perderla, mientras los seguía un chico con todo su equipaje, Candy se preguntaba qué harían en lugares del mundo dónde no tuvieran quien cargara su equipaje, llegaron, documentaron el equipaje, y se dirigieron a la sala de espera, si bien no era un viaje de lujo, al menos la primera parte la harían en primera clase, eran los boletos que habían podido conseguir.

Ella esperaba que en cualquier momento alguien llegara al aeropuerto por ella, y miraba para todos lados.

¿Sí el viene por ti, te irás? – Le preguntó Derek casi seguro de su respuesta.

No lo sé… sabes no estoy solo huyendo, en realidad me emociona ir a trabajar con la organización… por otro lado, tal vez dependa de quien venga.

¿Crees que enviaría a alguien?

Por supuesto que enviaría a alguien, a los muchachos, a George… tiene que arreglar lo de la boda primero.

Siempre lo deja todo por ti.

Sí, pero con todo lo que tiene que arreglar dudo mucho que pueda venir él.

Entonces a menos que venga él…

Candy lo meditó por un momento y después levantó el rostro decidida.

No, ni, aunque venga él, voy a hacer este viaje Derek, voy a regresar y graduarme, y después veré que más haré… lo que si no haré será seguir amándolo en silencio como una tonta.

Y por eso llevas su sweater.

Es como el luto Derek, las cosas tienen que ser progresivas. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa culpable.

Jajjjaja, eres única.

Abordaron el avión y tomaron sus asientos sin que nadie de los Andrew hubiese aparecido por ella. Tal vez se había equivocado, tal vez solo había correspondido a su beso porque no quería que ella se sintiera mal… pues bien Candice White Andrew era mucho más que la niña mimada y consentida de los Andrew, era una mujer fuerte, segura de sí misma, no le importaba el que dirán, era una hija de la liberación femenina, la igualdad de género y tenía 21 años, a los 21 años aún se cree que el mundo se lo puede comer uno a mordidas, sobre todo si tienes belleza, dinero y poder a tu favor.

Candy sonrió en su lugar…

¿Qué piensas?

En lo que está por venir.

¿Candy?

¿Derek?

Me das miedo, pensé que estarías destrozada… ¿te metiste algo?

Jajajajaja solo un poco de autoestima y realidad.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Derek… ¿Crees que soy hermosa?

Candy…

Muy bien interpretaré eso como un sí, ahora bien, si te beso y te confieso que te amo, ¿me dejarías ir?

No seas injusta, él estaba por casarse.

Contesta mi pregunta.

No entiendo cómo es que te dejó ir.

Pues ante la evidencia no crees que es justo que yo entienda que no me ama, o si me ama, no me ama lo suficiente como para dejarlo todo botado y salir tras de mí.

Ya ha hecho eso.

Derek, ¿de qué lado estás?

Del tuyo, pero no sé a dónde quieres llegar.

A que nunca más voy a esperar a que el decida amarme, voy a hacer mi vida como si nada de esto hubiese sucedido, voy a ser fuerte, a dar todo lo que tengo que dar en la organización, regresaré a graduarme con honores, a hacer mi vida, a tomar mi lugar en la familia como la heredera del patriarca, y a asegurarme de que nunca me vea con lástima, si regreso y está casado, sonreiré, conoceré a la mujer de hielo, seré la tía de sus hijos, y me enamoraré Derek… soy muy joven para morir de amor por un hombre que aunque me ama de muchas formas no puede verme como mujer.

¿Y si no está casado? ¿sí va por ti?

Tampoco regresaré corriendo a sus brazos, sería quererme muy poco, tuvo su oportunidad, diablos, tuvo miles de oportunidades, ¿sabes cuantas veces dormí en su cama?

No es algo que quisiera saber.

Ni un beso, ni una caricia indebida… nada… ahhh a ese hombre le corre la misma agua helada por las venas que a Anelisse, al parecer me equivoqué y son el uno para el otro… pero él no era así.

¿A qué te refieres?

Él era un espíritu libre, capaz de enfrentarse a un león, capaz de recorrer el mundo solo, de vivir como vagabundo aun teniéndolo todo… el hombre del que me enamoré era muy diferente.

¿Entonces?

Supongo que el estar a cargo de una de las fortunas más grandes de América en tus 20 no es sencillo.

Eso es cierto, él nunca ha tenido una vida precisamente normal.

Bueno, no seguiré aburriéndote con el tema, dime nuestro itinerario, y que debo esperar.

Pues haremos una escala en Honolulu, y de ahí viajaremos directo a Delhi… debemos esperar unas 15 horas de vuelo cuando menos, llegando allá tenemos dos días para comprar las cosas que necesitemos y adaptarnos un poco al clima, de ahí partiremos con el equipo a las zonas rurales en las que estaremos trabajando. Nos esperan semanas de entrenamiento, y al principio nuestro trabajo será más que nada en las casas hogares y en las comunidades, por ser nuestra primera vez no podemos participar en misiones de rescate aún.

¿Tenemos que comprar más cosas?

Llegando allá haremos revisión de nuestro equipaje cotejando con una lista, y veremos que se necesita y que no, lo que no se necesite podemos enviarlo de regreso, ponerlo en almacén, o donarlo. En tú caso, tal vez sería importante buscarte ropa local. India es un país peligroso para una bella joven sola, así que no puedes andar sola. Y sería bueno seguir sus normas de vestimenta.

Osea, nada revelador.

Así es… para ellos tu forma de vestir puede ser una excusa para violarte. Claro que no para todos, pero es mejor prevenir.

Gracias… ¿qué hay del dinero, los documentos, etc…?

Vamos a reportarnos con la embajada estadounidense en Delhi, dejáremos copias de nuestros pasaportes, datos de contacto de la organización, y estableceremos un itinerario para comunicarnos con ellos, así en caso de que no lo hagamos la embajada comenzará la búsqueda.

No es lo que los ciudadanos comunes hacen ¿verdad?

No… pero mi padre no hubiese dado su autorización de ninguna otra forma.

Tienes 25, eres mayor de edad.

Sí, pero, mi vida no es solo mía, tú gozas de privilegios que no todos los de nuestro círculo gozamos, aún Stear, Archie y Anthony deben pedir autorización para salir del país… tus privilegios existen porque Albert te los ha dado. Mi padre apoya mis causas, y mis viajes, pero hay condiciones que debo cumplir, y el reportarme en la embajada de cualquier país al que viaje para tomar medidas de seguridad es una de ellas. Y me siento responsable por ti, así que tú también seguirás las medidas de seguridad, no es un viaje sencillo, investigar dentro de las redes de prostitución infantil, y presentarles oposición en lugares dónde ellos son los que mandan no es cosa de niños, así que por eso debemos ser muy cuidadosos.

Está bien, comprendo. Gracias por ser así de franco conmigo.

De nada, una cosa más… tal vez habrá veces o más bien en general siempre es mejor decir que somos hermanos o esposos, eso te da algo de protección a ti, en este lado del mundo no entienden que una mujer viaje con un hombre sin estar relacionados, así que…

No tengo problema, ¿qué crees que nos crean más?

Tomando en cuenta que eres rubia y que mi cabello es negro azabache, tal vez sería mejor cobijarnos bajo la bandera de matrimonio. Tampoco queremos que se sientan engañados.

Está bien.

Toma. Le dijo él extendiéndole una caja.

¿Qué es esto?

Una argolla de matrimonio.

¡Derek!

No tienes que usarla siempre, solo debes tenerla a la mano… ¿leíste el manual de seguridad y protocolo que nos envió Tiny Hands?

No… bueno una parte… pero Albert llegó y no quería que me viera leyéndolo… ¡ Diablos!

¿Qué pasa?

Lo dejé entre sus papeles del estudio del penthouse. De seguro lo encontrará.

¿No le dijiste a nadie a dónde ibas?

No

Candy, por eso debiste leer el manual. Bueno, mi padre sabe que viajas conmigo, y por eso nos reportaremos en la embajada, deberás dejar número de contacto de los Andrew… debiste decirle a alguien, es seguridad básica.

Lo siento, cuando viajamos Albert se encarga de todo. Y no quería que se preocuparan, o que le dijeran.

Son tus amigos, deberías confiar en ellos.

Confío en ellos, pero Albert es muy persuasivo.

Duerme, tenemos muchas horas que esperar.

 **Chicago Illinois.**

El sol se ocultaba, pareciera que habían pasado días, pero aún no eran 24 horas desde que ella había salido de su vida. Albert manejó hasta el penthouse, estaba exhausto, había pasado todo el día entre aprobando los comunicados de prensa de la cancelación de su boda, firmando las medidas que se tomarían con respecto a los negocios con los MadGreggor y ensamblando un equipo de investigadores, había pedido a su gente de IT que revisaran los videos del edificio y le habían mostrado la imagen de ella subiendo al Rover negro, pero no habían dado con el dueño del auto, la placa no coincidía y además las cámaras de la ciudad habían perdido justo esos minutos, haciendo imposible rastrear la ruta.

Eso era algo que a Albert le hacía ruido, y le daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza. Mientras conducía repasaba las cosas que había hecho ese día, investigar si había abordado un vuelo, o sí había usado su pasaporte requería contactos especiales, y estaba tratando de dar justo con la persona que pudiera ayudarle en ese sentido, George también estaba moviendo sus contactos, seguramente en unas 24 horas tendrían noticias, de pronto un nombre vino a su cabeza, un amigo de su padre con importantes contactos en el gobierno, Michael Dupont.

Llegó rápidamente a su departamento, estacionó el auto a un lado de la camioneta de ella y presionó su dedo en el lector para subir. Cuando entró se dio cuenta que el perfume de ella aún estaba en el aire, entró en su habitación y la sintió, ella había estado ahí, su cama estaba ligeramente arrugada y uno de los cajones de su vestidor estaba ligeramente abierto.

Albert se deshizo de su ropa y se puso un bañador, necesitaba hacer ejercicio para deshacerse de la tensión, pero primero buscaría el número de Michael, se dirigió a su estudio y buscó la agenda de su padre, ya que ahí estaba el número personal, él no cargaba ese tipo de información con él a todos lados, sólo los número de oficinas, los número privados eran manejados con discreción, mientras buscaba una especie de revista de origen desconocido calló al suelo, él la levantó sin prestarle mucha atención, localizó la agenda y marcó.

Contestó una voz de mujer, era Andrea Dupont, ella había sido amiga de su madre.

Buenas noches, Tía Andrea, habla Albert Andrew.

Albert, hijo, tenía mucho de no escuchar tu voz, dime, ¿cómo estás?

Bien, ocupado, tú sabes, los negocios, el corporativo…

No me refería a eso.

¿la boda? – Albert quería darse de golpes por supuesto que se refería a la boda, ella había estado invitada.

Sí hijo, ¿Estás bien?

Estoy bien tía, era mejor así. En realidad, quería hablar con el tío Michael.

Claro, espera un momento, ya sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que se te ofrezca.

Gracias. – Albert esperó unos segundos y pronto escuchó la afable voz de Michael Dupont.

Albert, muchacho, dime en que te puedo ayudar, ¿MacGreggor está siendo un dolor de cabeza?

No tío, eso ya está solucionado.

¿Entonces?

Necesito de tus contactos gubernamentales para localizar a alguien.

¿Buscarás a Anelisse?

No.

¿Entonces?

Necesito encontrar a Candy.

Michael Dupont tragó saliva del otro lado de la línea… ¡Ay ese hijo suyo lo iba a matar en una de esas!

¿Michael?

¿Podemos vernos?

Por supuesto, ¿quieres que vaya a tu casa?

No, yo iré a verte, dame unos 40 minutos.

Gracias Michael.

Espera, no me agradezcas aún. – le dijo muy serio y colgó.

Michael le marcó a su hijo, pero fue inútil, aún estaba volando, utilizó sus contactos y logró enlazar una llamada al avión.

¿Papá?

Viajas con Candy Andrew sin el permiso de Albert.

Papá…

No es una pregunta, es una afirmación.

Es una historia muy larga, aunque yo no sabía necesariamente qué nadie sabía sus planes.

Derek, vas a cuidar de esa chiquilla como a tu propia vida.

Por supuesto que lo haré.

Bien, debo decírselo, ¿hay alguna razón por la cual no quiere verlo?

Sí.

¿Es de peso?

Sí… pero además el trabajo voluntario que haremos…

Al diablo con tu trabajo voluntario, viajas con una de las herederas más ricas del país y de Europa, sabes cuánto aumenta el riesgo, sin el permiso de él, no se tomaron medidas.

¿Qué quieres decir?

¿Acaso piensas que te dejo andar de trotamundos sin asegurarme de que estés seguro? Pero pensé que Albert había tomado sus propias medidas para ella. Comunícate desde Delhi. Veré que puedo hacer.

¿Dentro de las posibilidades no existe no decirle a Albert?

No, esa no es una posibilidad.

Derek colgó y la observó dormir, no le diría nada aún, esperaba que su padre pudiese manejar a Albert Andrew.

45 minutos después Michael Dupont llegó al imponente edificio propiedad de los Andrew, estacionó su Jaguar en el estacionamiento privado de los Andrew, Albert había dado instrucciones y los accesos se levantaron y el ascensor se abrió sin que el hiciera nada.

Michael, un hombre apuesto de cabellos negros salpicados de gris y profundos ojos grises tenía un poco más de 60 años, William C. Andrew y su esposa Elöise habían sido amigos de él y de Andrea desde niños, sus familias habían crecido juntas, y la partida prematura del matrimonio Andrew les había dolido cual si fueran hermanos.

Albert y Rosemary los veían como tíos, si bien el vínculo había disminuido un poco a la muerte de los Andrew, Andrea y él habían tratado de estar presentes en la vida del muchacho, su hijo menor, Derek, era apenas 4 años menor que Albert, también había sido un hijo tardío, y tal vez era por eso que le permitían sus pequeñas locuras, pero está había sido demasiado.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Michael fue recibido por Albert, una copia exacta de su padre a esa edad. El muchacho vestía informalmente y tenía una cara de preocupación que no podía con ella.

Gracias por venir.

De nada muchacho, ahora dime ¿cómo es que se te escapó de las manos esa chiquilla revoltosa?

Es complicado.

Eso me han dicho.

Le dijo viéndolo a los ojos y esperando la historia que no había podido sacarle a su hijo por la premura del tiempo.

Ella se fue porque no quería o no podía estar en mi boda.

Ya veo. – Michael sintió una pequeña punzada, porque si no se equivocaba su hijo también estaba prendado de ella.

¿Puedes ayudarme? Sé que utilizar tus contactos puede tener un precio, pero sabes que pagaré lo que sea.

No se trata de eso.

¿Entonces?

¿Has escuchado de una organización llamada Tiny Hands?

Me suena el nombre… espera.

Albert regresó con un manual en sus manos.

Precisamente ellos…

No sé cómo llegó esto a casa… su labor es increíble, pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver con el favor que te pedí?

Ella llegará a Delhi pasada la media noche.

Albert lo miró incrédulo.

Tus contactos son buenos, debo prepararlo todo.

Espera, no he utilizado ni un solo contacto aún.

¿Entonces?

¿Has revisado tus cámaras de seguridad?

Sí, mira. – dijo mientras ponía la imagen dónde Candy subía a un Rover negro.

No entiendo.

¿Qué no entiendes?

Las placas y el color, aunque el conductor es definitivamente él. ¿pudiste localizarlos con las de la ciudad?

No, hubo algo que borró esos minutos el día de hoy, tu sabes un glitch… ¿pero qué era eso del color y las placas?

Iré al grano. Candy está con Derek, no entiendo porque en tu video su Rover es negro y las placas son otras, pero…

¿Cómo que está con Derek?

Viajan juntos a la india para colaborar con Tiny Hands, ahora, yo dispuse un equipo de seguridad encubierto para él y pensé que tu habrías hecho lo mismo para ella, pero ya veo que no, no es nada que no podamos arreglar, también tienen instrucciones de presentarse a la embajada, establecer un itinerario de contacto, tú sabes, lo usual.

Albert lo miró incrédulo.

¿Qué sucede muchacho?

Sucede que no me lo esperaba y que ya entiendo lo del video.

Dime que quieres hacer, le ordené a Derek que se comunicara conmigo en cuanto estuviesen instalados en el hotel. Según el itinerario estarán dos días en Delhi, si quieres traerla de vuelta ahora es el momento, una vez que se internen en la India rural será un poco más complicado. Derek me ha prometido que la cuidará con su propia vida. Pero es tu decisión.

¿Está enamorado de ella?

No estoy seguro, si te soy honesto conociendo a Candy es difícil pensar que no, pero tampoco creo que haya una relación más allá de la amistad entre ellos.

Albert se dejó caer en el sillón con las manos sosteniendo su rostro por unos segundos, después pasó sus manos por el cabello.

Iré a buscarla, hablaré con ella personalmente, y si decide quedarse pues entonces tomaré las medidas necesarias.

Muy bien, pediré en la embajada que los retengan en Delhi unos tres días más.

¿Qué le dirás a Derek?

La verdad, ¿quieres que no le diga que irás?

No, no puedo pedirle eso, ¿podrías no decirle que iré?

Puedo decirle que no me comunicaste tu decisión.

Gracias Michael.

Ahora veo porque no hubo boda.

Esa no será la versión oficial.

No te preocupes, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme.

Gracias.

Michael salió y Albert tomó sus llaves, tenía una visita que hacer a la mansión Andrew.

 **Delhi, India.**

Al salir de la cómoda temperatura regulada del avión Candy sintió como el calor y la humedad golpearon sus sentidos, en cuanto pudo se deshizo del sweater y agradeció que su camiseta de algodón fuera fresca. Pasaba de la media noche, tomaron su equipaje y abandonaron el abarrotado aeropuerto, por supuesto un auto los esperaba de parte de la embajada.

Derek veía la influencia de su padre a cada paso. Aún debía hablar con Candy, pero primero llamaría a su padre. Ella acostumbrada a que las cosas fluyeran con facilidad desde que William Andrew entrara a su vida, no notó nada raro. Llegaron al hotel más lujoso, dónde había una suite reservada para ambos a nombre de él. En un sobre su padre le pedía que la cuidara e hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer para evitar problemas.

Ponte el anillo.

Ella obedeció y él la tomó de la mano. Pidieron la habitación y los condujeron hasta la suite, era enorme y tenía dos recámaras con sus baños independientes.

Debo llamar a papá.

Está bien, estoy cansada, voy a darme un baño.

Michael esperó a que ella entrara a su habitación y después hizo la llamada, escuchó a su padre y aunque se molestó un poco no dijo nada, cuando llamó a su puerta no obtuvo respuesta, y al entreabrir la puerta pudo observar que dormía. Hablaría con ella hasta la mañana siguiente.

 **Chicago, Mansión Andrew.**

Albert entró y pidió que llamaran a sus sobrinos a la biblioteca.

Albert, ¿qué haces por aquí? – preguntó Anthony extrañado de verlo a esa hora.

Tengo noticias.

¿Qué ha sucedido?

Se fue con Derek Dupont en un Rover blanco, que mis cámaras de seguridad mágicamente volvieron negro y le cambiaron las placas. – les dijo muy seriamente.

Los muchachos guardaron silencio.

¿Nada que decir?

Si quieres puedo revisar el equipo mañana. – le dijo Stear inocentemente.

Creo que más bien debes revisar tus planes para el verano, porque ahora incluyen un campo de trabajos forzados dónde la tía Elroy es la carcelera.

Albert... no puedes.

También incluye ser el chofer de la tía en las camionetas oficiales, con todo y uniforme mi querido Archie. Stear, serás el asistente y por asistente quiero decir mandadero de mi director de tecnología, no puedes tocar nada del equipo que hay ahí, y Anthony, mensajero de la empresa, en moto de repartidor ¿Algo que decir Anthony?

Eres un tonto.

¿Quieres elaborar?

Estás aquí perdiendo el tiempo en castigarnos como si fuéramos unos chiquillos y en vez de preguntar porque lo hicimos, y también deberías considerar que tal vez tuviste un golpe de suerte, pero Stear es brillante.

¿Por qué lo hicieron?

Por qué ella no merece que vayas tras ella solo porque por fin se te cayó la venda de los ojos, ella merece que la conquistes, que mueras de amor por ella, que no puedas ni respirar si ella no está, eso es lo que ella merece.

Albert se quedó callado por un momento, pensó que Anthony la había superado.

Anthony, yo no…

No es lo que piensas, no la amo con locura como antes, pero, si me enoja que amándote como ella te ama tu hayas sido un estúpido, así que pienso que deberías sufrir un poco, que ella debería negarse a regresar contigo y olvidarte.

Gracias por tus buenos deseos. Stear, sí eres brillante, pero lo que hiciste es ilegal, y porque puedas hacerlo no quiere decir que debas hacerlo, así que por lo pronto no se pueden ir. Salgo mañana mismo a Delhi. Y ustedes se quedan a disposición de George y de la tía.

Pero Annie y Patty salen mañana.

Estoy seguro que se divertirán.

No puedes…

Si puedo, tengo el control absoluto de sus finanzas hasta que se casen o cumplan 30, así están los términos, ustedes deciden. Y ni me digan que no es justo, ese no es el punto, confié en ustedes, les pedí ayuda y me traicionaron, eso no es digno de un Andrew.

Tampoco lo es casarse amando a otra.

Tienes razón, pero como no me casé no tienes nada que reprocharme, los veré en unos días.

Sin decir más salió del lugar y se dirigió a su hogar, preparó todo, su avión estaría listo a las 5 de la mañana. Se desvistió y se recostó en la cama, tratando de pensar que le diría cuando la viera. Por más que lo intentó no logró conciliar el sueño, a las 3 :30 decidió que ya era suficiente, nadó un poco y se dio una ducha, a las 4:15 George estaba en el vestíbulo, y a las 5 en punto despegó en busca del amor de su vida.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Candy despertó 12 horas después, definitivamente no tenía noción ni de qué hora era, las pesadas cortinas bloqueaban la luz del sol, buscó y encontró su Ipad, había agotado su batería, su teléfono estaba igual, se dio por vencida y se dirigió al baño, tomó una ducha y salió, rebuscó en su maleta recordando lo que Derek le dijo, encontró pantalones claros de lino, y se puso una camiseta de tirantes color beige, si salían se pondría encima otra cosa, se calzó cómodas sandalias de cuero y salió a la sala, con el cabello aún húmedo cayendo por sus hombros y espalda, ahí estaba Derek, leyendo algo, levantó la vista y le sonrió con esa luminosa sonrisa que hacía del mundo un lugar más brillante, sus hermosos ojos grises se veían algo cansados, de seguro el si se había levantado temprano.

Buenas tardes dormilona. Ella se ruborizó

Lo siento, no supe de mí, ¿qué horas son?

Las tres de la tarde, en la mesa hay comida, come algo porque tenemos que ir a la embajada, toma. – le dijo mientras el extendía una bolsa.

¿y esto?

Lo vi en la mañana y pensé que te vendría bien.

Candy sacó una sencilla blusa de lino color tostado y una hermosa pañoleta multicolor.

La blusa es fresca y la pañoleta será útil para el calor y para cubrir tu cabello que por supuesto llama la atención.

Gracias. –

Le dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la mesa, había fruta, panecillos, té y café. Se sirvió de todo y se sentó a comer, bueno más bien devorar, moría de hambre. Derek la observó en silencio por unos minutos. Ella enrojeció bajo su escrutinio.

Lo siento, a veces soy un poco glotona.

Jajajajaja, no es eso, te he visto comer antes. Candy…

¿Sí?

Mi padre llamó ayer, al parecer Albert le pidió su ayuda para buscarte.

¿Ya sabe dónde estamos?

Sí.

¿Vendrá por mí?

No lo sé.

Siento haberte metido en esto.

Sabes que estoy aquí para apoyarte.

Oh Dios, no sé cómo enfrentarme a él, debiste ver su cara cuando le dije que lo amaba.

¿Sorprendido?

Intentó interrumpirme, pero por supuesto que no lo dejé… hice un papelón.

Jajajajaja, ¿tú, la mujer menos dramática de la tierra?

Lo sé, ahora no se ni dónde meterme.

Mira, escúchalo, déjalo hablar, y decide. Por ahora en verdad debemos darnos prisa.

Ella se puso de pie y se puso la blusa que él le comprara, él le ayudó a acomodar su cabello dentro de la pañoleta y tomaron sus mochilas. El calor, la gente, los olores, todo la golpeó en el rostro en cuanto salieron, por un lado, estaba fascinada, todo era tan exótico, tan diferente, por el otro estaba aterrada.

Delhi es un área metropolitana enorme, que combina antiguos edificios con arquitectura moderna, con más de 18 millones de personas las calles están abarrotadas, y las vacas y monos pasean libremente por la ciudad, muy diferente a todo lo que ella había conocido hasta entonces, había viajado un poco por Europa, pero en general aún le faltaba mucho mundo por recorrer.

Un auto de la embajada los esperaba, ellos subieron. 40 minutos después entraron a una tranquila zona residencial y las puertas eléctricas de lo que parecía una enorme mansión vestigio de la época de la conquista británica el auto subió la pendiente y los guardias abrieron la puerta, estaban en la casa del embajador.

Pensé que íbamos a la embajada.

Mi padre… y muy probablemente tu amado.

Nos llevaran cargando hasta dónde vayamos ¿cierto?

¿Qué puedo decirte? Si viajara yo solo no me haría pasar por esto, pero creo que es su forma de castigarme por traerte conmigo sin avisar adecuadamente, también el auto de ayer en el aeropuerto y el hotel y la suite tienen su sello.

¿No era ese nuestro hotel?

Jajajajaja, no pensaba que debíamos irnos aclimatando y reservé algo más sencillo, pero viajo con una dama y Michael Dupont está furioso conmigo.

Los condujeron a una sala y les ofrecieron bebidas. La puerta se abrió y un hombre que le parecía familiar hizo su aparición, seguido de una exquisita mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos color avellana que le recordaron a Archie.

Buenas tardes, vaya por fin se nos hace conocer a la chiquilla revoltosa que ha vuelto locos a nuestros hijos y ha llenado de alegría la mansión de los Andrew. – dijo el caballero con una mueca totalmente familiar.

Candy los miró confundida y Derek fue quién logró atar cabos, tenía muchísimos años de no verlos, pero definitivamente eran Allistear y Diana Cornwell.

Sr. y Sra. Cornwell. – Dijo Derek formalmente.

Candy reaccionó ante el nombre.

¿Cornwell?

Así es Candy, somos los padres de Archie y de Stear, lamentablemente en todos estos años solo hemos podido conocerte a través de ellos.

Lo siento, he visto fotos, pero soy un poco distraída. – les dijo ella con una sonrisa que consiguió el perdón en segundos.

Derek Dupont, es un placer recibirte. Pero por favor tomen asiento, pedí que nos traigan té y repostería típica para que la prueben.

Gracias, ¿les llamó papá?

Tu padre, Albert, Archie, Stear, la tía Elroy, George. Anthony no llamó, pero envió un correo.

Candy se ruborizó, había hecho un desastre.

Lo siento.

No tienes por qué disculparte, ni la tía Elroy ni Albert pueden reprocharte las ganas de viajar, además la ONG que escogiste para trabajar es excelente, sólo tendremos que coordinar algunas cosas por cuestión de seguridad y deben esperar para viajar.

¿Cuánto tiempo?

Tres días más de lo que habías planeado.

¿Razones'

Creo que deberás preguntárselas a tu padre. Pero bueno, tu padre me dijo que tenías el itinerario, mañana en la tarde los verá un experto en usos y costumbres para darles un curso rápido de que hacer y qué no hacer en el país y para educarlos un poco en su historia, costumbres y tradiciones. También les daremos un par de pasaportes que no son los de ustedes, no podemos tener a una Andrew y un Dupont vagando por el país despreocupadamente, y menos trabajando en contra de las redes de tráfico. Un celular que funciona en todos lados, y ustedes dejaran aquí todos sus aparatos electrónicos, su celular tiene una línea segura y … - una alegre risa incontenible rompió la seriedad del momento.

Jajajajaja

¿Candy?

Parece que somos parte de una película de espías. – dijo ella apenas conteniéndose.

Puede parecer gracioso, pero es necesario, sé que tu vida es protegida y cuidada, Albert ha hecho de todo porque tengas tu libertad sin preocuparte de nada, pero tú no sabes que cada vez que manejas de Yale a Chicago te siguen camionetas con guardaespaldas, y que lo mismo sucede cuando sales de fiesta en las noches, no sabes que en Yale tenemos un equipo de seguridad encargado de cuidar de ti y de los muchachos, ni que muy probablemente el senador Michael Dupont sea el nuevo juez de la suprema corte, y por lo tanto muy seguramente el siguiente candidato presidencial Demócrata. – le dijo Allistear muy seriamente.

Candy… ¿por qué crees que Stear y Archie no viven con nosotros? ¿Por qué se mintió sobre la identidad de Albert todos esos años? ¿Por qué Vincent Brower no vive con su hijo? ¿nunca te lo preguntaste? – le dijo Diana pacientemente

Lo siento, pensé que ustedes estaban ocupados… Albert era un niño, y el capitán Brower no podía cuidar de Anthony cuando Rosemary murió…

Esa es la versión oficial, pero la realidad también es que traer a los muchachos significaba exponerlos, hemos vivido en muchos países peligrosos…

¿Por qué no vuelven a casa?

Porque es nuestro deber velar por los intereses de los Andrew en Asia, esa es la parte que nos corresponde. Albert tenía que ser protegido, un niño es un blanco muy fácil de secuestro. Y Anthony, Anthony es el segundo heredero, el único con conexión directa a la línea de patriarcas mientras Albert no tenga hijos, así que Vincent Brower tuvo que renunciar a él, su propio hijo no le pertenece bajo los acuerdos y estatutos de los Andrew.

Lo siento, no lo sabía. – Candy acababa de recibir una dosis de realidad inesperada.

El ´té llegó, y cuando Diana les acercó las tazas notó algo que llamó su atención, y además le pareció contradictorio. Los chicos llevaban bandas matrimoniales en el dedo anular, pero Candy también llevaba el engañosamente sencillo pendiente Luckenbooth perteneciente a los Andrew. Sólo la elegida por el patriarca para ser su esposa podía llevar ese collar. Tal vez era una réplica, aprovechó un momento en el que Allistear salió a tomar una llamada importante para averiguar.

Querida, qué hermoso pendiente.

Candy sonrió con un dejo de tristeza.

Es un regalo de Albert… William.

Ya veo, con razón me pareció conocido.

Me dijo que perteneció a su madre, me lo regaló en mi cumpleaños. – le dijo ella sencillamente.

Es hermoso Candy. – Al parecer Albert no le había explicado que era una reliquia invaluable. Pero antes de hablar Allistear regresó, no podía decir nada hasta no entender que significaba el collar y las argollas de matrimonio que los chicos portaban.

Muy bien chicos, mañana tenemos una invitación a cenar en la embajada francesa, se ha corrido la noticia de que la heredera de los Andrew y el hijo menor de los Dupont están en el país.

Señor Cornwell, lo siento, pero no venimos preparados para una gala. – intentó declinar cortésmente Derek, preguntándose no por primera vez si no habría sido un error viajar con Candy. –

Tonterías, mi sastre es excelente, te tendrá el traje listo para mañana en la tarde, en unos minutos llegará a tomarte las medidas. Y Diana te llevará de compras mañana Candy.

Gracias señor Cornwell.

Jajajajaja, tío, Candy, tío Allistear. – la corrigió el embajador de buen humor.

Bueno queridos, pasemos a cenar, son las siete y deben morir de hambre y de cansancio, así que cenemos para que puedan irse a descansar, les mandé preparar habitaciones, pero Allistear me dice que están en el Queen Victoria, así que depende de ustedes.

Gracias Sra. Cornwell, pero creo que será más fácil contactarnos con Tiny Hands desde la zona del hotel, debemos reunirnos con el director de operaciones el día de mañana, además también habrá que explicarle que demoraremos en partir tres días más de lo previsto. – se excusó Derek.

Bueno, entonces vayamos a comer.

La cena fue agradable y deliciosa, Candy moría de hambre, un poco de fruta pan y café definitivamente no contaban como comida y el té con galletas tampoco, así que cuando sirvieron un roast beef con verduras y puré la rubia se sintió en el cielo.

Se retiraron al hotel en el auto de la embajada, y subieron directo a su habitación, eran las 9:30 de la noche, unos minutos después de que ellos subieron un apuesto rubio de 1.90, ojos azules, y porte de Adonis llegaba al Queen Victoria, caminó hasta el mostrador y pidió la suite más cara.

Lo siento señor Andrew, pero la habitación ya está ocupada.

Está bien, dame cualquier suite, y por favor necesito el número de la habitación de Candice Andrew.

La señora Dupont y su esposo están precisamente en la habitación que pidió señor Andrew.

Albert dejó caer la pluma sobre el mostrador, estaba a punto de pedir que le repitieran la información cuando su celular sonó.

¿William?

Diana, ¿cómo estás?

Bien querido, necesito hablar contigo.

Tú dirás.

No se cómo decirlo, pero creo que Candy y Derek han contraído matrimonio.

¿Cómo llegas a esa conclusión?

Vinieron esta tarde, y ambos portan anillos de matrimonio y llamé al hotel, se hospedan en la misma habitación como si fuesen matrimonio. No me gusta darte esta información, pero vi que ella lleva el Luckenbooth.

Yo se lo di para su cumpleaños.

William… sabes…

Sé, Diana, y en el momento en el que se lo di era lo que más anhelaba, y aún ahora, debe haber una explicación para todo esto, gracias por llamarme, ya llegué al hotel. Te veo mañana.

Estás invitado a una cena en la embajada francesa.

Me lo imaginaba, que descanses.

Albert pidió la suite a un lado de la del matrimonio Dupont y subió a instalarse, una vez que el botones se hubo retirado Albert salió y llamó a la habitación continua.

Candy escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y pensó que era el room service así que fue sonriente a contestar ante la expectativa de pastel de chocolate.

Es usted una golosa señora Dupont. – le dijo Derek en son de broma justo en el momento en que Candy abría la puerta.

Albert. –

Señora Dupont, ¿me permite entrar? – le dijo él seriamente.

Pasa Albert. – le dijo Derek que llegó junto a la rubia en cuestión de segundos y posó su mano sobre su hombro para darle apoyo.

Gracias. –

Candy lo observó, más de 14 horas de vuelo y aun así se veía impresionantemente guapo. Su cabello, aunque revuelto estaba presentable, sus pantalones de lino y camisa de algodón perfectos para el clima se veían inmaculados a pesar de su color claro, y calzaba loafers de fina piel italianos, y seguramente cinturón a juego, aunque no se veía porque la camisa iba desfajada. Estaban los tres de pie en un incómodo silencio cuando llamaron a la puerta de nuevo y Derek se apresuró a abrir.

Señor Dupont, traemos el pedido de su esposa.

Gracias. – dijo Derek mientras sentía como se tensaba más el ambiente ante las palabras del camarero. Tomó la charola y cerró la puerta.

Albert, ¿puedo ofrécete algo?

No, gracias.

Entonces los dejo para que hablen. – dijo tranquilamente

Candy había observado la quijada de Albert tensarse cuando la llamaron señora Dupont y una parte de ella estaba herida y molesta, así que decidió clavar el puñal un poco más hondo.

No es necesario cariño, no tengo secretos para ti. – le contestó a Derek, quien sorprendido ante su mirada suplicante regresó.

¿Así que 24 horas después de confesarme que me amas estás casada? – preguntó Albert presintiendo que había una buena y lógica explicación, tal como con los videos de seguridad.

Tú también lo estas, ¿acaso pasarás tu luna de miel en la India? – le preguntó ella desafiante.

Anelisse se fue. – Candy lo miró con sorpresa, pero se recuperó. Así que ella lo había dejado.

Te quedaste sin prometida y decidiste buscar a la atolondrada que te declaró su amor horas antes de tu boda. No soy plato de segunda mesa. – le dijo enojada y él supo que había elegido mal sus palabras.

No es así, escúchame.

No, no tiene caso, Derek y yo decidimos venir juntos en esta aventura, el me ama, y yo, tenía que sacar de mi ser lo que me atormentaba, así que acepté su propuesta. – le dijo desafiante.

Eres una tonta… los dos lo son. – dijo Albert perdiendo los estribos. – muy bien, quieren enseñarme el acta de matrimonio y los acuerdos prenupciales por favor.

No hay acuerdos prenupciales, no los necesitamos. – le dijo Candy

Candy, no puedes casarte sin prenupciales.

Tengo 21.

Eres una Andrew, no puedes contraer matrimonio sin mi aprobación y sin que los contratos prematrimoniales sean revisados por los abogados. Así funciona.

Pues nada de eso me ha detenido, ya lo ves. – le dijo ella mientras tomaba la mano de Derek que estaba recargada en el sillón.

Albert la observó, la conocía bastante bien y la rubia no sabía mentir, además Derek estaba callado, muy callado.

Muy bien señores Dupont, los dejaré por esta noche, mañana lo arreglamos. – les dijo el rubio tranquilamente mientras se ponía de pie, la puerta del cuarto de ella estaba abierta, y Derek definitivamente no se había dirigido ahí, sino a su propio cuarto. Tomó la mano que Candy tenía libre, y volteando su palma hacia arriba besó su muñeca lentamente.

– Que descanses pequeña. – le dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima y con una sonrisa que hizo que ella se estremeciera. Él había sentido como el pulso de ella se aceleraba ante su contacto y como la piel se había erizado, había sido un grandísimo imbécil hasta ese momento, pero ya no más.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya. Era tarde, pero debía hacer una llamada.

¿Crees que lo ha creído?

Tal vez si me hubieses besado podría ser más convincente. – le dijo Derek sarcástico.

Mañana…

Candy, ¿A qué juegas? Ya lo tienes aquí. ¿Qué quieres de él?

No puede esperar que solo porque vino me arrojaré a sus brazos, eso ya lo hice. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Sólo espero que sepas lo que haces. Porque tu esperabas que solo porque le declaraste tu amor él dejara todo y te tomara en sus brazos, y eso es lo que ha hecho, aunque con un poco de retraso. – le dijo Derek mientras le daba un beso en la frente y la dejaba sola con sus pensamientos.

Albert en su habitación marcaba un número, tenía que salir de dudas.

Bueno.

Michael.

Albert, ¿cómo estás? ¿los encontraste?

Sí… pero al parecer tu hijo y ella se han casado. No me enseñaron el acta de matrimonio y ella se indignó ante la mención de un prenupcial, pero usan argollas y están registrados en el hotel como matrimonio.

Jajajaja

¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Están jugando contigo, yo los registre así en una suite doble por seguridad de ella, recuerda que hablamos de un país donde no es bien visto que una mujer soltera viaje sola con un hombre. Las argollas son toque personal de Derek seguramente.

Lo imaginé.

¿Qué quieres que hagamos? Puedes pretender que caíste en su trampa. O podemos hacerlos sudar frío con su jueguito.

Estamos hablando de tu hijo.

Estamos hablando de la mujer que amas.

Muy bien, ¿qué propones?

Puedes ser irracional y celoso con ella, o puedes pretender que te agrada el matrimonio, preséntale prenupciales, es más puedo reunirme contigo y darle un pequeño escarmiento a ese hijo mío.

Michael, no estoy seguro que es algo con lo que debemos jugar.

Albert, hijo, tienen 21 y 25 años, y aunque te parezca que tú a esa edad tomabas decisiones mucho más importantes la realidad es que ellos no han tenido que vivir lo que tu viviste, Derek es nuestro hijo menor, su vida ha sido llena de privilegios y sin muchas responsabilidades más allá de mantenerse a salvo y hacer lo correcto, Candy ha vivido situaciones duras, pero el poder y dinero de los Andrew ha estado ahí para cobijarla estos años que tú te has hecho cargo, tal vez por fin puede disfrutar su edad. Qué déjame decirte en estas generaciones son mucho más inmaduras que la mía. Tú mismo deberías estar dándole dolores de cabeza a tus padres si ellos estuvieran con vida.

No sé Michael, tengo que pensarlo… ¿estás absolutamente seguro que no están casados?

Albert, Derek sabe perfectamente lo que se espera de él, y no se casaría sin nuestro consentimiento.

Gracias, que descanses, si te necesito acá te llamo.

Muy bien, buenas noches.

Albert se deshizo de la ropa de ese día, llenó la tina de agua caliente y se sumergió con la intención de dejar que el agua caliente lo relajara y se llevara todas sus preocupaciones, debía ser muy inteligente.

¿La amaba? O ¿era solo una respuesta a su declaración? ¿Acaso eran solo sus necesidades de hombre respondiendo a su belleza? ¿Era su orgullo y vanidad masculina satisfechos de saber que no solo era el hermano mayor? Se cuestionó a sí mismo fríamente.

Por supuesto que la amaba, siempre la había amado, tan solo de pensar del tiempo que pasaban solos juntos, como si no hubiese nadie más en el mundo, la intimidad, confianza y complicidad que había entre ellos, era algo que nunca había sentido por nadie más… pero Michael Dupont tenía razón, a sus 21 años aún era una niña ensayando como ser mujer, en otra época ya hubiese estado casada y con hijos, pero el día de hoy una chica de 21 años de su clase y status social aún tiene mucho por hacer, mucho por vivir, no podía proceder como lo había pensado en primera instancia, pensar en proponerle matrimonio y hacerla su esposa de inmediato no era justo para ella, y no era lo que él necesitaba.

Tenía que ser objetivo y admitir que él necesitaba una mujer preparada para asumir las responsabilidades que ser su esposa conllevaban, no era solo una posición social, sería coordinadora de relaciones públicas, parte activa en la toma de decisiones de la empresa, la imagen de toda la familia, su par e igual en todo, al menos así era como el l veía, no quería una muñequita de aparador, y en parte esa era la razón por la que no había roto su compromiso con Anelisse, Anelisse era perfecta para lo que el necesitaba, por eso intentó con razones convencer a su corazón, pero había sido inútil, por más que se había dicho a sí mismo que su amor por Candy no podía ser, que no tenía oportunidad alguna, qué ella solo podía ser su hermanita.

La realidad era que aún antes de que ella entrara a su estudio su corazón lo atormentaba. Lo atormentaba con el recuerdo de su aroma, con la sensación de su suave piel al contacto con sus manos, con la imagen de ella en el hermoso vestido color agua que había llevado la noche de la cena de ensayo, o ella en el bikini azul marino con dorado de la última tarde que habían compartido en el departamento, ella en los diminutos shorts y su enorme camisa con sus piernas desnudas en su cama mientras veían la película, su tibieza y suavidad recargada sobre él, acurrucada en su pecho cuando se quedó dormida, ella… ella en cualquier forma, ella con cualquier cosa, ella la mujer que él mismo había decidido estaba prohibida, ella, la única que traía paz, ella, la dueña de su corazón, su debilidad, su anhelo más grande… ella.

Una vez más en vez de relajarse había sucedido todo lo contrario, por un lado, había reaccionado ante su belleza, pero también estaba molesto, molesto de que ella quisiera tomarlo por tonto haciéndole creer que estaba casada con Derek, molesto de que hubiese salido huyendo al otro lado del mundo, molesto de estar en esa tina solo, cuando ella estaba a una pared de distancia, compartiendo su noche con otro.

Y molesto consigo mismo, por no haber sido honesto, por solo haber pensado con el cerebro y no con el corazón. Meditó por un momento más, ella se merecía mucho más que una boda apresurada, ella se merecía un cortejo, todos los detalles de un enamorado, merecía realizar sus sueños, madurar, y ser todo lo que quisiera ser además de ser la señora Andrew.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

El auto de la embajada esperaba por Candy, ella había dudado un poco sobre que ponerse, después de todo estaba segura de que Diana Cornwell la llevaría a alguna exclusiva boutique de la ciudad, pero no llevaba nada más que prácticas ropas, su problema había sido solucionado inesperadamente cuando un paquete llegó para ella de parte de la embajada.

Dentro encontró un hermoso vestido color coral de fino algodón con aplicaciones de encaje, llegaba justo a la rodilla, con una amplia falda circular, era sin mangas y lo que hubiese sido un atrevido escote estaba cubierto por finísimo encaje, en el paquete iban incluidas unas hermosas zapatillas para el día tipo wedge en color nude, y una pañoleta de seda en alegres diseños con el sello de la casa Hermes. Al parecer Diana había tomado nota de su forma de vestir el día anterior.

Agradecida tomó la ropa que le quedaba a la perfección, y por otro lado sintió un poco de frustración, ella esperaba un viaje totalmente distinto a lo que estaba resultando. Salió a la estancia, donde Derek lanzó un silbido apreciativo ante su aspecto.

Lo siento, sé que esperabas un viaje totalmente distinto.

Cuatro días, Candy, cuatro días más de esto y volveremos a las ropas prácticas y a ensuciarnos las manos, no te preocupes, ve de compras, haz lo que Diana Cornwell te diga y nos veremos en la tarde para nuestro crash course sobre cultura india.

Gracias Derek… ¿te molesta seguirme la corriente?

No, sabes que te apoyaré, pero creo que Albert no es tonto. Tú solo conoces de él la faceta de hombre que se pone de tapete a tus pies y te concede hasta el más mínimo capricho. Pero William Albert Andrew es un hombre con el que no se juega.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Vivo vida de hippie bohemio, pero no soy un analfabeta, conozco el mundo de los negocios al que se espera que me integre cuando cumpla treinta, he estado en muchas juntas dónde él ha estado, lo he visto hacer negocios, es frío, calculador y a veces hasta despiadado. Francamente cuando comenzamos nuestra amistad y me hablabas de él no podía conciliar la imagen de ese hombre del que tú me hablabas con la imagen del hombre poderoso que yo tengo.

¿Estás diciendo que él no es lo que yo pienso?

No, no estoy diciendo eso, es un buen hombre, tiene un gran corazón, pero sabe jugar bajo las reglas del mundo en que se mueve. Estoy diciendo que tú crees que podrás mangonearlo a tu antojo con este chantaje emocional y me temo que puede salirte al revés. No es un niñato, es un hombre y tú estás acostumbrada a tratarnos a todos como tratas a los niños en el hogar de Pony, con una mezcla de ingenuidad y belleza te sales con la tuya con los Andrew, tal vez es inconsciente, tal vez es a propósito, eso aún no lo descubro.

Me ofendes.

Candy, no quiero ofenderte, creo que cómo amigo tengo que ser honesto, y por otro lado yo no tengo la imagen mental de ti de pequeña huérfana que sufrió mucho que ellos tienen, de alguna forma tu siempre serás para ellos esa pequeña que necesita ayuda, y es válido, pero yo te conocí como una hermosa mujer privilegiada, inteligente, con clase, tal vez eso me hace verte de otra forma. Pero volviendo a tu pregunta, estoy a tu disposición, es más si quieres consumamos nuestro falso matrimonio y le mandamos las sábanas con la evidencia de tu virtud de regalo.

¡Derek!

No te sonrojes, por supuesto que eres virgen, solo una virgen puede actuar con la ingenuidad que tu actúas con él.

¿A qué…?

No, no me pidas que te explique, no quiero arruinarte eso. Anda vete que el auto debe estar esperando, llévate una fruta, aunque dudo que a Diana le parezca que comas en el auto. – Derek se puso de pie y la besó suavemente en los labios, fue apenas un roce. – Tendremos que practicar ¿no crees? –

Ella se sonrojó, pero le sonrió y salió de la habitación rogando no encontrarse con Albert, tomó el elevador, y un chofer la esperaba, salió consciente de las miradas de los hombres de negocios sobre ella.

Madame Andrew, la esperan en el auto.

Gracias. – replicó ella con una amable sonrisa.

El chofer abrió la puerta y ella entró en la parte trasera de la limosina Mercedes color negro. En cuestión de segundos un aroma familiar golpeó sus sentidos y la puerta se cerró tras de ella.

¿Qué…?

No puedes hacer una escena, así que quédate dónde estás y escúchame.

Pero… Diana …

Veo que ese vestido se te ve tal cual lo imaginé.

¿Cómo te atreves? – le dijo ella en tonos apenas contenidos.

Siempre me he atrevido, no sé de qué te sorprendes, antes no parecía molestarte.

Albert, ahora…

Eres una mujer casada ¿no?

Pues sí, y no es correcto que…

Somos familia, piensa en mí como tu hermano o tu tutor, me da igual.

¿A dónde vamos?

A desayunar porque conociendo lo dormilona que eres no tuviste tiempo, y no traes un pan o una fruta contigo porque esperabas encontrarte con Diana y sabías que no le parecería bien.

Candy guardó silencio, quería mandarlo al diablo, pero la conocía tan bien, y además su aroma y presencia la hacían perder el hilo de sus pensamientos, era tan increíble que tan solo por haber confesado sus sentimientos en voz alta a él ahora parecía una tonta que no sabía articular dos palabras seguidas. Lo observó, vestía un traje de lino color beige, camisa blanca, sin corbata por supuesto, su cabello lucía como si acabase de pasar las manos por él, se veía atractivo, seguro de sí mismo, no podía ver sus ojos porque estaban cubiertos por unos Ray Ban clásicos en degradado café, en cierta forma le recordaba cuando lo conoció con barba y su mente infantil lo había confundido con un oso.

Él no había vuelto a hablar revisaba algunas cosas en su Ipad, e incluso contestó un par de llamadas, una en perfecto francés y otra en alemán, sus ademanes y gestos eran diferentes, su tono era el de un hombre acostumbrado a mandar, seguro de sí mismo, y muy ocupado.

Pensé que hablaríamos. – le dijo ella cuando el terminó con su llamada.

Lo haremos, pero tengo que arreglar algunas cosas para poder dedicarte la mañana, este no era un viaje planeado, así que quedaron algunos pendientes. – le dijo él sin reproche mientras volvía su atención a la pantalla y escribía algo, tal vez un correo.

Candy lo observó un rato más y después se dedicó a ver a través de la ventana, en pocos minutos llegaron a un lujoso restaurante, el chofer abrió la puerta, Albert descendió y después le ofreció la mano para bajar. El contacto con su cálida piel produjo un efecto eléctrico en ella.

Entraron al hermoso restaurant, con pisos de mármol, y todo el esplendor colonialista en cada rincón. Él la condujo a una mesa apenas posando su mano en su cintura, pero ese contacto fue suficiente para hacerla estremecer. El capitán de meseros abrió su silla y ella tomó asiento, ordenaron y cuando se quedaron solo él la miró a los ojos.

¿Y bien?

¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Tal vez podrías explicarme tu matrimonio. Michael Dupont viene en camino a conocer a su nuera, está pensando en presentarlos formalmente en la cena de la embajada.

Candy se atragantó con su jugo.

¿Qué dices?

Ayer hablé con Michael, la noticia lo tomó por sorpresa, pero viene a brindarles su apoyo y darles su bendición, después de todo una alianza entre nuestras familias no es un inconveniente.

Pero Albert… - la mente de Candy viajaba a mil por hora, estaba metiendo a Derek en aprietos.

¿Qué sucede? Te has puesto pálida.

Es que…yo…tú…

Esperabas una escena supongo, pero no habrá ninguna escena, siempre he apoyado tus decisiones, y esta no será la excepción.

¿Osea que no te importa?

Siempre he querido que seas feliz, y si Derek te hace feliz…

Pero…

¿Hay algo que no estoy haciendo bien? – preguntó él inocentemente.

¿Viajaste hasta aquí para esto?

No, viajé hasta aquí para buscar a la mujer que amo y que también dijo amarme, pero me equivoqué, así que ahora estoy aquí para velar por la felicidad de mi pequeña. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Albert, yo…

Come, qué se nos hace tarde para ir a buscar ese vestido, y también tendremos que buscar joyas, no puedes usar el Luckenbooth el día que anunciaremos tu matrimonio con Derek.

¿Por qué?

Porque hay quienes conocen su significado, y no es conveniente anunciar tu matrimonio mientras llevas la joya que evidencia el amor del patriarca de los Andrew por ti.

¿Qué dices?

Diana lo reconoció, y me reprochó habértelo dado siendo que estás casada. Ese pendiente es un regalo para la dueña del corazón del jefe de los Andrew.

Entonces…

Siempre te he amado, y quise de alguna forma decirlo, aunque fuera sin palabras, me casaría con ella, pero mi corazón siempre sería tuyo. Y seguirá siendo tuyo, ni siquiera pienses en devolvérmelo, solo te digo que no es apropiado que lo uses hoy.

¿Me amabas, pero te ibas a casar con otra?

No puedes reprocharme lo que tú misma has hecho. Al igual que yo con Anelisse algo viste tú en Derek que te pareció atractivo para casarte con él a pesar de tus sentimientos por mí. – le dijo él con enloquecedora calma.

Eres detestable. – le dijo ella en voz baja.

No pensaste eso cuando correspondí a tu beso, ni tampoco ayer cuando besé tu muñeca, pude sentir tu reacción, tu piel se erizó, tu pulso se aceleró, y apenas rocé con mis labios tu muñeca, ahora imagina que apenas roce tu cuello, o tu boca…

Albert, esto no es decente.

Jajajaja tampoco lo es casarse con un hombre al que no amas.

Derek y yo…

Ya me lo dijiste ayer, convenientemente él tiene amor suficiente para los dos. Come, que se va a enfriar tu desayuno.

Eres…

Detestable, también ya me lo dijiste, pero tu mirada también me dice que soy guapo, y tu incapacidad de hilar pensamientos me dice que te pongo nerviosa. – le dijo él con una sonrisa desvergonzada mientras con su pie rozaba su pantorrilla.

Arrrgghhh

Eso ni siquiera es una palabra, anda no te enojes, te arrugarás más pronto.

Candy se dio por vencida y se dedicó a comer. Tratando se hallar una salida digna al enredo en que se había metido. Este Albert no era el hombre dulce y tierno que ella estaba acostumbrada a tratar.

Cuando terminaron su desayuno Albert pagó la cuenta y la guio al auto de nuevo, ella no dijo nada, sólo tomó asiento y miró por la ventana.

¿Estás bien?

¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Porque estás muy callada, ¿quieres decirme que pasa por tu cabeza?

¿A dónde vamos?

A comprar el vestido que necesitas para esta noche, y tal vez algunos atuendos más.

¿Por qué más?

Porqué una vez anunciado su matrimonio habrá muchos compromisos sociales que cumplir.

Albert, Derek y yo nos vamos en 4 días.

Aún hay cosas que planear, reunirnos con los abogados, acordar los prenupciales, y probablemente hacer una fiesta en honor de su matrimonio, por eso Michael y Andrea Dupont viajarán para acá, y en cuanto esté todo planeado también la tía, y los muchachos junto con Annie y Patty vendrán.

Albert…

¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

Estás haciendo un alboroto.

No todos los días se casa mi pequeña.

Deja de decirme así.

Nunca antes te molestó.

Nunca antes lo hiciste para molestarme, y tampoco nunca antes me trataste como una niña tonta y superficial.

Candy, sólo estoy haciendo lo que se debe hacer cuando dos herederos de poderosas familias se casan, y más si la novia es la heredera universal de una de las mujeres más ricas del mundo. Saber bien que la tía tomó tu tutoría y te adoptó legalmente.

Eso no viene al caso.

¿Por qué crees que lo hizo?

Porque no soportaba que tu fueras mi tutor y usaras eso como excusa para llevarme contigo a todos lados, y después… creo que realmente ha llegado a quererme.

Nunca dudes de su afecto, y tal vez un día deberías preguntarle porque te adoptó. – le dijo Albert en tono serio.

El auto se detuvo, y ella no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle más, el chofer abrió la puerta y se encontraron frente a una de las boutiques más exclusivas de Delhi. Cómo muchos países la India es un país de contrastes, por un lado, las zonas exclusivas y el lujo puede ser extravagante, por el otro, las zonas pobres son verdaderamente marginales, hasta ahora Candy solo estaba experimentando el lado atractivo y exótico de la India.

Vamos. – le dijo él tendiendo la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

Candy entró en una cálida boutique inundada por el aroma de incienso y especies, llena de finas sedas y satines multicolores, con los hermosos bordados étnicos, extravagantes, lujosos, después de todo la India es la tierra de las mil y una noches.

¿Y bien, hay algo que te guste?

Albert…

¿Qué sucede?

No creo que nada de esto es adecuado para una fiesta en la embajada. – le dijo ella dudosa.

¿Por qué no?

Son hermosos, pero…

Jajajaja no has visto la invitación, la fiesta es temática. Las mil y una noches.

Entonces todo es apropiado… son hermosos.

Comienza a probártelos. – dijo Albert mientras una empleada les hacía la seña para que pasaran a un enorme vestidor decorado con alfombras persas y finos asientos acojinados con suaves satines multicolores.

Albert tomó asiento en el diván mientras ella entraba con una chica al probador para ayudarla a vestir, el arte de poner un sari correctamente no es cosa de juego, ni es sencillo.

Había de todo, algunos hermosamente conservadores, otros atrevidos, en todos los colores posibles, extravagantes bordados de hilos de oro y plata, ceñidos al cuerpo, de dos piezas.

Albert estaba en el cielo, con cada nueva creación se veía hermosa, y si por el fuera los compraría todos.

Después de diez vestidos la chica que los ayudaba los dejó a solas un momento, ella vestía un hermoso traje de dos piezas azul eléctrico con profusos bordados en dorado. La falda era amplia y circular, el corpiño ceñido a su busto, dejando su abdomen al descubierto, y encima una capa larga de gasa con bordados dorados por toda la orilla.

Él se quedó sin aliento.

¿No vas a decir nada?

Puedes comprarlos todos.

Albert.

Todos son espectaculares, bueno, tú eres espectacular. ¿Estás segura que quieres seguir siendo la señora Dupont? – le preguntó él con el corazón en la mano y una mirada que ella no podía resistir.

Albert…

Candy, te amo, las cosas no son…

Te ibas a casar, si yo no te confieso que te amo tú estarías casado, eso es algo que aún no puedo entender, ¿Si Anelisse no se hubiese ido?

Yo iba a dejarlo todo, ella llegó, yo quise proponerle una separación mutua, ella no quiso oírme. Candy…

Lo ves…

Te amo, no puedes haber sido ciega a mi amor por ti.

¿Yo no pude ser ciega? ¿qué hay de ti? – le dijo ella enojada. – vámonos, tengo que verme con Derek. -

Muy bien, ¿qué vestido llevaremos?

No me importa Albert, en serio, si por mi fuera ya estaría en camino a mi trabajo con Tiny Hands.

¿No vas a decidir?

No.

Muy bien, señorita nos llevaremos todos.

¡Albert!

No discutas, aún falta la joyería.

Ese es tu problema, vas pavimentando el piso con dinero y crees que eso es suficiente. –

No, te equivocas, sé que no es suficiente, pero es lo que me permites hacer, ¿o acaso confesaras que tu matrimonio es un engaño para ponerme celoso? – le preguntó él acercándose peligrosamente a ella, retándola con la mirada a dejar caer la máscara, tentándola con su cercanía.

¿Cómo te atreves? – le dijo ella sin aliento, su perfume la embriagaba, sus labios tan cerca le hacían recordar la única vez que los había probado.

Cámbiate, voy a pagar. – le dijo él haciendo el ademán de rozar sus labios con los suyos, pero sin siquiera tocarlos mientras salía del vestidor a pagar por los vestidos, y la dejaba parada sin poder articular palabra, una descarga eléctrica había recorrido su cuerpo, su alma había salido, su corazón se había acelerado y mil mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago.

A continuación, se dirigieron a la joyería, era un enorme establecimiento con aparadores llenos de las joyas más hermosas y extravagantes que Candy había visto en su vida, la verdad era que ella casi nunca entraba en una joyería, Albert le compraba joyas, o le regalaba las pertenecientes a la familia, o bien la tía abuela la prestaba algunas otras. Pero esta joyería no era igual a las otras que había visitado, estaba llena de juegos indios tradicionales, pesados collares con brazaletes, aretes, tocados para el cabello, incluso brazaletes para los tobillos o adornos para el torso y cintura. El material normalmente era oro, con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas y semipreciosas. Todo era exquisito y extravagante a la vez.

Albert, no tengo ni idea…

Por eso debiste haber escogido un vestido.

Muy bien, me rindo, escoge un vestido por mí y ayúdame a escoger la joyería adecuada.

Puedo escoger joyería para cada uno de los vestidos.

No, eso es una locura, si no sabes qué hacer con el dinero puedo darte el nombre de algunas obras de caridad.

Jajajaja, ¿no le corresponde a tu esposo elegir?

Debiste haberlo invitado para eso.

Candy, no seas niña, dejemos de jugar por favor.

No sé a qué te refieres.

¿En verdad vas a hacer que haga traer a la tía y a todos para celebrar tu boda?

Albert...

Candy, no soy un niño, y tú eres una muy mala mentirosa, entiendo que estés enojada, entiendo los motivos de seguridad, entiendo que en este momento quieras estar lejos de mí, pero hay un hecho que no puedes cambiar, y ese es que te amo.

No lo suficiente como para no casarte con otra.

Sabes, este no es el lugar para hablar, escoge las joyas y vamos a algún lugar dónde podamos hablar.

Muy bien, usaré el vestido azul, el último que me medí.

Entonces creo que este juego será perfecto. – le dijo señalando un juego de oro viejo con incrustaciones de turquesa, tenía de todo, incluido un adorno de cadenas para el área del abdomen.

Está bien, me gusta.

Albert pagó el juego que resultó ser tradicionalmente para ser usado por una novia y salieron de la joyería, le pidió al chofer que los llevara a la casa del embajador.

¿Qué hacemos aquí?

No se me ocurre dónde más hablar, no podemos hacerlo en un lugar público, e ir a mi cuarto de hotel no es opción después de que te registraste como la señora Dupont.

Así que después de todo si hay un lugar del mundo dónde los Andrew no tenemos propiedades.

Jajajaja si tenemos propiedades en la India, hay plantaciones de té y de algodón, pero no están en Delhi, y si te sirve saberlo, esta casa también es propiedad de los Andrew, ven. –

Albert la tomó de la mano y la condujo al jardín, avanzaron por una avenida de cedros y luego se internaron entre los árboles, de pronto frente a ellos apareció una puerta de hierro en una pared cubierta de hiedra, Albert la abrió con seguridad y se encontraron en un hermoso jardín de rosas con bancas y una cantarina fuente en el centro, Candy no podía creerlo podría pensar que estaban en Lakewood.

Esto es como…

Lakewood.

Sí.

Mi hermana y Vincent vivieron aquí cuando recién casados, ellos eran los que se harían cargo de los negocios aquí, pero cuando Rosemary se embarazó de Anthony y su salud comenzó a menguar regresaron a América.

¿Rosemary creó este jardín?

Sí., y Diana ha tenido especial cuidado de mantenerlo en perfectas condiciones en su honor.

Es hermoso.

Lo mismo creo.

Albert la tomó de la mano y caminó con ella por un rato en silencio.

¿Qué quieres de mí?

Pequeña, quiero hacerte feliz.

Albert… - él se detuvo frente a ella y la vio directamente a los ojos, lo cual interrumpió sus palabras.

¿En verdad te casaste con Derek?

Sabes perfectamente que no, y me has estado torturando todo este tiempo con que todos vendrán cuando sabes que no es cierto.

Y tú me has estado torturando con tu supuesto marido.

Albert, lo que te dije en Lakewood es cierto, pero, tengo dudas.

¿Acerca de?

De lo que tu sientes, si tú me amaras como yo te amo no hubieses estado a punto de casarte.

No sabes lo que dices. Por supuesto que te amo, y tienes razón, estaba equivocado.

¿Por qué seguiste adelante con el compromiso?

Porque no pensé que … es difícil de explicar.

Pues entonces es difícil estar contigo, nos iremos en tres días, pretendo cumplir con mi compromiso con Derek y con la organización, y aunque creo que eres sincero en lo que dices también debo decirte que nada de lo que digas me hará volver ahora, quiero tomar este año para hacer algo por los niños, para aprender un poco de humildad, y también para estar lejos de ti. - Esas últimas palabras le dolieron.

¿No te gusta estar a mi lado?

Sabes que sí, pero Albert, hemos vivido una vida de fantasía, con atribuciones que no nos corresponden, somos amigos, familia…

Nunca hemos pasado los límites.

Hay muy pocos límites que no hemos pasado, no hemos tenido sexo, sólo nos hemos besado una vez, pero de ahí en fuera, no podemos decir que no hemos hecho otras cosas, hemos dormido en la misma cama, compartido todo, la persona que siempre sale en mi rescate eres tú, dejas lo que sea por ir a mi lado…

¿Quieres explicarme que tiene eso de malo?

Sólo creo que necesitamos poner distancia, y empezar de cero, si es que en realidad queremos una relación después de que este año pase.

¿Exactamente de que estas hablando?

Vivamos un año como verdaderos amigos, sin dobles intenciones o sentimientos escondidos, se libre de salir con quien quieras y hacer lo que quieras, y déjame ser libre a mí, a mi regreso empezaremos de cero.

¿Te mudaras del departamento?

Sabes bien que no es correcto, siempre lo hemos sabido, pero nunca nos ha importado.

No creo que tenga nada de malo.

Tal vez no, pero en una relación de pareja vivir juntos implica un paso más, y quiero…

Quieres vivir las etapas.

Sí.

Estoy de acuerdo, Candy, yo quiero que tomes tu tiempo, que te gradúes, que realices tus sueños, y si necesitas este tiempo no tengo problema. Mereces ser cortejada, mereces tomar las cosas con calma, crecer, madurar, y ser consciente de lo que ser mi esposa va a implicar.

¿Eres muy exigente?

Jajajaja sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo.

Muy bien, debo irme, quedé de estar en la embajada en 40 minutos.

¿Vendrás conmigo al baile?

No realmente, Derek está en todo esto por mí, no puedo dejarlo solo.

Está bien, pero al menos me concederás bailar.

Sabes que sí.

Diana enviará a su estilista al hotel para que te ayude a arreglarte.

Lo ves, yo debería estar haciendo labor social, durmiendo en el suelo, defendiendo niños de los traficantes, y estoy aquí siendo tratada como una princesa una vez más.

Eres mi princesa.

Tú viviste como vagabundo, a mi edad eso era lo que hacías, recorrer el mundo sin importar si el hotel era de 5 estrellas o era la banca de un parque y un cielo estrellado.

Albert suspiró, ella tenía razón, era un espíritu libre, al igual que él quería conocer otra vida, otros lugares, él había ido a África a trabajar con organizaciones de ayuda, ella estaba en la India con ese propósito, de alguna forma no podía pedirle que actuara diferente, ella había estudiado enfermería por él, había cambiado su vida e ido a una Ivy League school por él, sabía que disfrutaba de su carrera y de su vida, él también lo había hecho, pero aún ahora había hambre de aventura e independencia, muy dentro de él deseó acompañarla ese año en su labor, pero era algo que tendría que vivir sola.

Muy bien, sólo prométeme que serás cuidadosa.

Te lo prometo. ¿Me puedes llevar a la embajada?

Sí.

Ella le sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos, él correspondió al abrazo, tenerla cerca de él era una especie de adicción y en dos días más tendría que hacer frente a su síndrome de abstinencia porque no la vería por un año. Después de unos segundos se separaron y caminaron al auto. Albert la llevó a la embajada, y después se retiró al hotel, tenía cosas que dejar arregladas para mantenerla segura, Allistear Cornwell ya estaba en eso, pero él tomaría sus propias precauciones.

Derek y Candy regresaron con el tiempo justo para darse un baño y arreglarse, la estilista de Diana ya estaba esperándolos. Derek estuvo listo antes que ella y bajó al bar, Albert estaba ahí, y lo invitó a sentarse con él.

Mi querido suegro.

Jajajaja, Derek, si no fueras el hijo de Michael y amigo de mis sobrinos y de ella ya te hubiese partido la cara, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Lo sé, ¿hablaste con ella.

Sí.

No podía hacer más que apoyarla.

Entiendo, y no te lo reprocho, y agradezco que estés con ella, y que la cuides, solo no quisiera que salieras lastimado.

Albert, no te voy a negar que es hermosa y fascinante, ciertamente me atrae, pero al igual que tú he sido educado para calcular riesgos y ganancias, y las pérdidas de enamorarme de ella serían muy grandes.

Necesito que cuides de ella este año.

¿Se va a quedar?

Sí, eso es lo que ella quiere.

Eres un idiota.

¿Disculpa?

Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo. Pero si estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo de perderla es tú problema, no el mío.

Albert iba a responderle, pero una cautivadora rubia le robó el hilo de sus pensamientos, y el aliento. Se veía despampanante, hermosa, seductora, los adjetivos que venían a su mente eran demasiados, Derek siguió la dirección de su mirada, y ahí estaba ella.

El azul eléctrico de su vestido contrastaba con su piel color marfil, y el oro de sus cabellos, la falda caía desde su cadera hasta el piso dejando su suavemente trazado abdomen al descubierto, su busto ceñido por el corpiño se entreveía por el escote, el maquillaje era más de lo que ella habitualmente usaba, atrevido, misterioso, exótico, y el sobretodo de gasa que llevaba arriba lo hacia todo aún más sensual, todo eso, conjugado con las joyas dignas de la dote nupcial de la hija de un sultán la hacían parecer una princesa persa, una auténtica Scherezada, y los dos hombres sentados en el bar estaban más que dispuestos a pasar mil y una noches a sus pies.

Derek Dupont había pasado el último año de su vida evitando precisamente lo que acababa de suceder, había caído en las redes de la seductora hechicera de ojos verdes, ahora era uno más de los hombres que irremediablemente habían perdido el corazón, el alma y la voluntad por ella.

William Albert Andrew tenía competencia, y lo supo en el segundo en que vio la mirada gris acero de Derek fija en los hermosos ojos esmeralda de ella, pero él tenía una ventaja, el corazón de ella aún latía por él.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota: Happy Bday Glenda, no logré revisarlo ayer para publicarlo para tu cumple, pero es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado. Bendiciones para ti y tú familia.**

 **Capítulo 8**

Derek Dupont había pasado el último año de su vida evitando precisamente lo que acababa de suceder, había caído en las redes de la seductora hechicera de ojos verdes, ahora era uno más de los hombres que irremediablemente habían perdido el corazón, el alma y la voluntad por ella.

William Albert Andrew tenía competencia, y lo supo en el segundo en que vio la mirada gris acero de Derek fija en los hermosos ojos esmeralda de ella, pero él tenía una ventaja, el corazón de ella aún latía por él.

Derek despertó de su embeleso y se dirigió a dónde ella estaba, Albert lo dejó avanzar y lo observó, cuando llegó hasta ella se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en los labios, ella se sonrojó y la sangre de Albert Andrew hirvió, pero sabía que debía contenerse, ellos estaban registrados como pareja, caminó con desenfado hasta ellos, tomó su mano y la besó lentamente sin quitar su mirada de ella.

Te ves hermosa.

Gracias. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa consciente de que él se moría de celos porque Derek la había besado.

¿Nos vamos?

Por supuesto.

Albert iba a ofrecerle el brazo, pero Derek carraspeó para llamar la atención de ambos, estaban en público y al menos ahí, él era su esposo.

Mi amor. – le dijo él con una galante sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano para ponerla en el hueco de su brazo.

Albert no dijo nada y los siguió hasta el auto que ya los esperaba. Albert se le adelantó a Derek y tomó asiento a un lado de Candy, a Derek no le quedó de otra que tomar el asiento de enfrente.

Gracias por preocuparte por su seguridad. – le dijo Albert con una sonrisa sarcástica. – Aunque si mi memoria no me falla las demostraciones de afecto en público tampoco son muy convenientes. –

Estábamos en el Queen Victoria, el aire es totalmente occidental y de alguna manera entienden nuestras costumbres y proceder. –

Tú padre me aseguró que sabes perfectamente que se espera de ti.

Así es, y casarme con una bella heredera es definitivamente una de esas cosas, así que no creo que estoy fuera de sintonía.

Casarte con una bella heredera aprobada por tus padres.

Candice White Andrew es una heredera que sería aprobada por mis padres, después de todo nuestras familias han sido amigas por generaciones. – le dijo él con una leve sonrisa.

No juegues con fuego mi querido Derek.

Deja de ser…

Basta, pareciera que quieren exhibir el largo de sus plumas cual pavorreales.

Jajajaja podríamos comparar otros largos si gustas y tienes dudas. – le dijo Derek en doble sentido.

No es necesario. – le dijo ella seriamente, no había estado cien por ciento segura de que quería decir, pero entendía las implicaciones en general por el tono qué él había utilizado.

Te voy a pedir que moderes tus comentarios. – le dijo Albert que nunca utilizaba ese tipo de humor con ella y sabía perfectamente que sus sobrinos tampoco lo hacían.

No fue con mala intención, lo siento, solo me causó risa su comentario. -

No te preocupes Derek, no me ofendiste. – le contestó Candy en tono conciliatorio.

Llegaron a la fiesta y antes de bajar Albert le dijo a Derek.

Aquí no es tu esposa, sabes bien que las implicaciones de un matrimonio entre ustedes en este ámbito son diferentes.

Lo sé, no te preocupes, Candy y yo somos amigos, y tampoco pretendo tomar ventaja de nuestro falso matrimonio.

Derek…

No te preocupes Candy, es normal. – le dijo él mientras descendía del auto.

Albert bajó y le ayudó a Candy a bajar, le ofreció su brazo, pero ella optó por caminar sin tomarse de ninguno de los dos, ambos la siguieron, también iban vestidos para la ocasión, con atuendos tradicionales, si bien Albert no había llegado tan lejos como a usar turbante, a Derek le sentaba de maravilla por su cabello oscuro y gruesas cejas, el vestía un atuendo color azul marino bordado en plateado, y Albert uno color marfil con bordados dorados. La vista era digna de admirarse, una hermosa joven y dos apuestos caballeros caminando medio paso detrás de ella cual si fueran sus guardaespaldas. Cuando estaban a punto de entrar Albert se adelantó y la tomó del brazo, era una fiesta protocolaria, y ambos pertenecían a la misma familia, así que serían presentados juntos, Diana y Allistear Cornwell los esperaban para entrar.

Candy, te ves hermosa. – le dijo Diana sinceramente mientras observaba que no portaba la alianza matrimonial y veía la mirada de Albert sobre ella, no cabía duda su primito estaba enamorado de esta pequeña elfa de ojos verdes, perdidamente enamorado, y si su sexto sentido no la engañaba tenía competencia.

Ahora entiendo porque los pequeños Andrew se enamoraron de ti. – le dijo Allistear con un brillo de picardía en los ojos

¿Los pequeños Andrew?

Mis hijos y Anthony son los pequeños Andrew, aunque en realidad también podríamos incluir a Albert ahí, les lleva pocos años.

Agradezco tu consideración, pero no creo que ni ellos disfruten ser llamados así. – le dijo Albert seriamente, conocía el humor sin freno de Allistear y no estaba dispuesto a ser el blanco de sus bromas.

Vamos Sir Andrew, nos esperan para presentarnos. – le dijo en tono de burla formal.

El grupo avanzó y fueron presentados, les habían asignado la misma mesa por supuesto. Candy pudo sentir las miradas de los presentes sobre ellos cuando entraron y estaba consciente que no eran solo por ella, sino por él, y por Derek, dos solteros muy codiciados acababan de hacer su entrada, y por supuesto todos querían presentarse y presentar a sus hijas, o hijos para Candy, después de todo Albert era el patriarca y podía influir en la decisión de matrimonio.

La velada avanzó, Albert y Derek se negaban a apartarse del lado de Candy, hicieron las rondas necesarias, charlaron amablemente con los diplomáticos, y se aseguraron que los muchos hombres que se acercaban a Candy se dieran cuenta que no estaba libre, era una escena hasta cierto punto cómica, los dos apuestos hombres perfectamente coordinados para no perder de vista a la hermosa jovencita por la cual más de un hombre suspiraba, era una locura, más de uno se acercó a Albert para pedirle permiso de cortejarla, algunos príncipes árabes llegaron tan lejos como para ofrecer una fortuna por la hermosa rubia, en uno de esos momentos Albert los perdió de vista, discretamente los buscó mientras tomaba una copa de champagne, Diana se le acercó.

Veo que la perdiste.

Sí, estaba escuchando locas propuestas de matrimonio.

¿Te tentó alguna?

¿Tú que crees?

Que estarías dispuesto a dar toda la fortuna de los Andrew por ella.

Sí eso me asegurara que sus dudas se irán con gusto lo haría. – Albert no veía a Diana, sino buscaba en el salón.

¿Qué sucedió?

Me dijo que me amaba la mañana de mi boda.

¿Y tú?

No dije nada, la besé, o más bien correspondí su beso y luego la dejé ir.

Oh pequeño Bert, eso no se hace.

Albert sonrió, nadie le había dado ese nombre desde que Rosemary murió.

¿Cómo lo recuerdas?

Eras su adoración, ¿cómo olvidarlo? Así qué ¿por qué no le dijiste que también la amabas?

Sabes perfectamente lo que conlleva ser la esposa del patriarca, lo que nuestros hijos tendrán que vivir, tu misma has tenido que vivir sin tus hijos contigo.

¿Dudas de su fortaleza?

Tiene 21 años, es hermosa y por supuesto la amo, ¿sabes?, cuando la conocí lo único que quería hacer era protegerla y borrar sus lágrimas. No creo que está lista, creo que tiene todo el derecho a cometer todas las locuras que quiera, a ser libre, a crecer sin las restricciones que ser mi esposa conlleva.

¿Cuándo la conociste?

Era una pequeña de seis años llorando en una colina porque la chica que consideraba su hermana le decía que no podía mantenerse en contacto con ella porque su familia adoptiva no lo permitiría.

Seis años… tú tenías 14, fue la última fiesta en Lakewood a la que asistimos, Archie y Stear se quedaron con la tía y con Anthony. Aún recuerdo el escándalo y la preocupación de la tía porque no te encontraban.

Quería ser parte de todo aquello, y en vez de eso debía permanecer escondido, ¿qué esperaban que hiciera?

Tal vez debo decirles a las muchas mujeres que me preguntan cómo conquistarte que lo único que necesitan es llorar.

Jajajaja más bien deberías decirles que mi corazón tiene dueña desde los 14.

¿Qué planeabas hacer con Anelisse?

Cumplir con lo que el consejo me pedía… en muchos sentidos era perfecta.

¿El sexo?

Diana

No te escandalices, era hermosa, pero no parecía haber química, se trataban tan fríamente.

Un caballero no tiene memoria.

¿Tan malo fue?

Ella amaba a otro hombre, y yo a otra mujer, ¿Qué crees tú?

Eres un romántico Bert.

Me educó Rosemary.

Jajajaja Sí y se encargó de hacerte saber que el amor era mucho más importante que todo lo demás, si no me equivoco.

Sí.

¿Entonces?

Deberías dejar de distraerme y ayudarme a encontrarla.

Jajajaja, está en la pista de baile.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en un principio?

Porque estoy convencida de que Rosemary estaría muy molesta contigo por haber siquiera considerado el casarte con una mujer que no amabas, así que mereces sufrir un poco, y tal vez descubrir que tanto la amas en realidad.

No dudo que la amo.

Yo no creo que puedas amar tan profundamente como dices amarla y pensar en casarte con otra.

Eso es precisamente lo que ella piensa.

Pues anda, convéncela de lo contrario. – le dijo Diana

¿Eres feliz?

Soy feliz Albert, por supuesto que en mi mundo ideal mis hijos hubiesen pasado más de tres veces al año con nosotros, pero todo tiene un precio, y su seguridad era primero que todo, y ahora que sería relativamente seguro que vivieran con nosotros debo poner la felicidad de ellos primero. Y si la pregunta es si me casé enamorada, por supuesto que lo hice, al parecer solo contigo se empeñaron en cumplir tradiciones arcaicas, que debo decirte que si tu padre hubiese estado con vida jamás se lo hubiese permitido al consejo. Ahora déjame y ve a dar pelea, no creas que por ser el hijo menor de Michael no representa competencia, tienen química por sí no te has dado cuenta.

Albert le sonrió y besando su mejilla la dejó para dirigirse a dónde ella le había indicado se encontraban Candy y Derek. Los observó de lejos, no había nada inapropiado en su baile, pero sintió una punzada de celos al comprobar lo que Diana le había dicho, entre ellos ciertamente había química y complicidad, Candy le sonreía y le permitía acercarla a él un poco más de lo que hubiese permitido a un desconocido. Él se acercó y le dijo algo al oído, ella rio alegremente y le dio un pequeño golpe juguetón. Mientras él se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. Albert decidió que era suficiente observación.

Gracias a un golpe de suerte vio a una chica que él sabía era difícil quitarse de encima, y se dirigió hasta ella.

William. – le dijo ella fascinada de verlo acercarse.

Emma Brownstone, es un placer verte. – le dijo mientras la besaba en la mejilla.

¿A qué debo el honor?

Mi amigo, Derek Dupont.

Él que baila con la rubia.

Así es, me mencionó que le gustaría conocerte, así que aquí me tienes haciéndola de celestino.

Y no ha dejado de bailar y coquetear con ella ¿por qué?

Para llamar tu atención. Pero en este momento me dirijo a ayudarlo a deshacerse de ella y te dejo el camino libre. ¿Te parece?

Muy bien, gracias William. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa melosa mientras posaba su mano en el brazo de él.

Candy los observó y se puso seria. La chica era hermosa, y Albert le sonreía y hablaba con ella con facilidad. Albert pudo sentir la mirada de ella puesta sobre él y se despidió de beso de Emma para luego dirigirse hacia la pareja.

¿Interrumpo?

Por su puesto, pero es intencional, así que ya lo sabes. – le dijo Derek con una sonrisa irónica.

Debo hablar con Candy un momento.

Claro.

Él le ofreció s brazo a Candy y la llevó en dirección al jardín, afuera la vista era mágica, habían puesto lámparas con luz cálida, alfombras persas y cojines por todos lados, así como tiendas de tela, todo parecía un sueño.

Es mágico.

Pensé que te gustaría verlo.

Gracias, vamos a algún lugar en particular.

A dónde tú quieras, aunque si mal no recuerdo hay un lago por aquel lado.

Él lago parece perfecto… Derek…

No te preocupes por él, arreglé que no estuviera solo.

¿Qué hiciste? – le preguntó ella ante su tono travieso.

Debes prometer no enojarte. – le dijo él con una enorme sonrisa.

Muy bien, lo prometo.

Le dije a Emma Brownstone que Derek estaba interesado en ella.

¡Albert! - le dijo ella entre divertida y escandalizada.

Candy, me quedan tres días a tu lado, no voy a dejar que me siga robando el tiempo. – le dijo él mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos con seriedad.

¿Así que sacarás el mejor partido de estos tres días?

Sí, y para eso creo que será mejor que me acompañes. – le dijo él mientras cambiaba de dirección para dirigirse a los autos en vez de hacía el lago.

¿Albert?

¿Confías en mí?

Sabes que sí.

Vamos.

¿A dónde?

Ya lo verás. – le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Candy no lo cuestionó, solo se dejó llevar, subió al auto y se olvidó de todo, eso era precisamente lo que ella había esperado de él. Manejaron cantando loca e incoherentemente cuanta canción salía en la radio, tal vez un poco achispados por el champagne que habían bebido. Media hora después llegaron a un hangar privado, dónde el jet de los Andrew los esperaba.

¿A dónde vamos?

Te dije que era una sorpresa.

¿No se preocuparán por nosotros?

No, ya arreglé eso.

Ella estuvo a punto de preguntar por el equipaje, cuando vio que sacaban del maletero del auto un par de maletas.

¿En qué momento?

Mientras tú estabas en tu crash course de cultura india.

Vaya que puedes ser eficiente.

No te burles, que siempre lo he sido, vamos.

¿No me vas a decir a dónde?

Aún no.

Abordaron el jet, su destino era Phuket en Tailandia, el vuelo cerca de tres horas, pero eso ella aún no lo sabía, una vez que estuvieron solos Albert se acomodó en uno de los asientos de suave piel color camello mientras la invitaba a sentarse a su lado.

¿Quieres cambiarte?

Todo depende de a dónde vayamos.

No te lo diré, es una sorpresa, pero si quieres cambiarte hay ropa para que te cambies. Aunque si te soy franco me fascina tu vestido.

Entonces no me cambiaré, pero necesito que me ayudes con las joyas, son demasiado.

Ven acá.

Ella se sentó a su lado y él le ayudó a deshacerse de cada una de las piezas de joyería que portaba, sentir el roce de sus manos con su piel desnuda era delicioso, la ayudó a deshacerse del peinado y sólo hacía falta las finas cadenas que estaban en su cintura, pero para eso debía ponerse de pie y deshacerse del sobretodo de gasa. Ella lo hizo, y se paró entre sus piernas, mientras él las desabrochaba una a una sus manos rozaban su espalda y ella cerró los ojos ante su toque.

Listo. – le dijo mientras posaba su mano en su cintura para estabilizarla ante una pequeña turbulencia.

Gracias, ¿las podemos guardar en la caja fuerte?

Por supuesto, ahora vuelvo.

Candy se acomodó en el asiento, eran las 11:30 de la noche y apenas había parado durante el día, estaba un poco cansada, pero la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo ante la expectativa era mucho. Albert regresó y la observó acurrucada, con un dejo de ternura en la voz le preguntó.

¿Estás cansada?

Supongo que sí.

Sí quieres acomódate tú ahí y yo…

No, por favor quédate conmigo.

Albert se sentó a su lado y ella se acurrucó en sus brazos mientras el acariciaba su cabello.

¿Acaso no se siente como estar en casa?

Albert…

Bueno, para mí, tenerte en mis brazos es como haber llegado al hogar.

¿Qué quieres de mí estos tres días?

Quiero verte disfrutar, disfrutarte, dedicarte todo mi tiempo, todo lo que soy, y convencerte de que te amo con todo mi corazón.

Planeaste algo extravagante ¿verdad?

No realmente.

Estamos volando.

Bueno, si por extravagante te refieres a que obviamente he requerido recursos para hacerlo sí, pero verás que será refrescante. ¿Quieres dormir un rato?

¿Tenemos tiempo?

Unas dos horas y media.

Sí, ¿te importa si me duermo así, recargada en ti?

Por supuesto que no me importa.

En ese caso puedes seguir acariciando mi cabello hasta que me duerma.

Sabes que nada me gustaría más.

Ella se quedó dormida y él no tardó mucho más, tenerla entre sus brazos siempre tenía el efecto de calmar su corazón, sus preocupaciones, y hacerlo sentir en paz. Cuando el avión estaba por aterrizar él despertó para abrochar los cinturones de ambos, ni siquiera la despertó, cuando llegaron la tomo en brazos y con cuidado la puso en el asiento de pasajero del Land Rover todo terreno que los esperaba en el hangar. En este viaje no habría nadie más que ellos dos, no choferes, no sirvientes, solo ellos dos. Manejó con seguridad siguiendo las instrucciones del GPS en 40 minutos habían llegado, él se bajó con cuidado y abrió la puerta del pasajero para despertarla.

Candy, ya llegamos.

Mmmm cinco minutos más.

Mi pequeña dormilona, te aseguro que querrás ver esto. - le dijo mientras la sacaba del auto en brazos.

La cálida brisa del mar golpeó sus sentidos, el olor a sal, el suave sonido de las olas golpeando la orilla.

¿Dónde estamos? – le dijo ella cobrando consciencia de pronto.

Tailandia, ven, vamos.

Albert la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a deshacerse de sus tacones, los dejó sobre el frente del auto y luego caminó con ella hasta la orilla del mar, la luna dibujaba un líquido camino de plata sobre la superficie. Había un pequeño puente que llevaba a un bungaló sobre el mar, iluminado con velas, kilómetros de playa virgen se extendían alrededor del pequeño paraíso para dos.

Es increíble. – le dijo ella emocionada, se recogió la falda y corrió al agua para mojar sus pies, la brisa despeinaba su cabello, ella siguió caminando mar adentro, la vista era arrebatadora, Albert la contemplaba, el agua pegaba el vestido a su cuerpo, el frío de la brisa hacía que sus pezones se marcaran en la tela, estaba acostumbrado a verla, a controlar sus impulsos, a pensar en ella como una mujer prohibida, y sabía que por ahora debía mantener su distancia. Ella volteo a verlo y le sonrió.

Ven acá.

No, aquí estoy bien.

¿Me trajiste acá para mantenerte a distancia?

Ella no le dio tiempo a contestar, simplemente se acercó a él, sin quitarle la mirada de encima lo abrazó, pegando su cuerpo mojado al de él a propósito.

Candy.

Shhh. – le dijo ella mientras buscaba sus labios para besarlo, primero fue suave, él aún no había puesto sus manos alrededor de ella, pero respondió a su beso, ella profundizó el beso, explorando, experimentando, probando un poco sus límites, aún era virgen, pero había sido la novia de Terry Grandchester. Albert no pudo evitar más rodearla con sus brazos, atraerla más a él, sentir la suavidad y fragilidad de su cuerpo, la alzó y la atrajo más a él, se besaron por largo rato, él la llevó hasta una silla y se sentó con ella en su regazo. Perdieron la noción del tiempo, sólo existían ellos dos.

Mi amor… vamos adentro, te puedes resfriar. – le dijo él tratando de que las cosas no se salieran de control.

No.

¿No?

Dime una cosa ¿Cuántas recamaras tiene ese bungaló?

¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Porque quiero saber tus intenciones al traerme aquí.

Sabes que no haré nada que no quieras.

Esa no es la parte que me preocupa.

¿Entonces?

Acabas de parar algo que iba muy bien.

Pequeña.

No, no más pequeña.

Muy bien, mi amor, es tarde, estamos mojados, la brisa…

Y tú estás excitado.

Candy….

Esa es la parte que no entiendo, ¿no te gusto?

Mi amor, ¿cómo puedes preguntar eso?

¿Cuántas veces he dormido en tu cama? ¿nunca te preguntaste? ¿nunca quisiste?

Algunas veces, pero no solo es tu cuerpo lo que deseo, y si tener tu cuerpo te aleja de mí entonces puedo esperar.

¿Y qué hay de lo que yo quiero?

¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?

Quiero que me veas como mujer.

¿En verdad crees que no te veo como mujer? Esa es mi tortura, verte como mujer y no tenerte.

Ella no dijo nada, se volteó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, lo besó con toda el alma, lo besó con intención, él puso sus manos sobre sus piernas desnudas, trazando pequeños círculos con el índice sobre su piel, ella se deshizo de su camisa, y pasó sus manos por su torso. Él besó su cuello, probó la sal de su piel, continuó con sus besos por sus hombros, e incluso besó el nacimiento de sus senos, sus manos habían corrido hasta su cadera, ella sentía como su deseo por ella crecía, se acomodó buscando sentirlo más cerca, y buscando satisfacer ese dolor que crecía dentro de ella, esa necesidad de sentirlo cada vez más cerca, buscó deshacerse de sus pantalones, pero él la detuvo.

¿Qué sucede?

Vamos adentro, te va a gustar.

Ella le sonrió y se puso de pie cargándola mientras ella enredaba sus piernas en la cintura de él y seguía besando su cuello. Entraron al bungaló, el piso era de vidrio, permitiendo ver el océano, las aguas azul turquesa eran casi trasparentes, y peces multicolores nadaban bajo sus pies, todo estaba exquisitamente decorado en color blanco, el espacio era amplio y abierto, sólo había una cama.

¿En verdad pensabas que tendrías éxito?

No lo sabía, pero tenía que arriesgarme, ahora ven, hay un jacuzzi que quiero que probemos.

Ella se puso en pie y se deshizo de del sobre todo de gasa, desabrochó la falda y dejó que cayera al piso, le sonrió mientras buscaba deshacerse del corpiño. Él se acercó y con habilidad l ayudo a desabrocharse, ella quedó frente a él con lencería azul eléctrico, las pantaletas de encaje y el strapless contrastaban con su piel. Ella se deshizo del resto sin dejar de mirarlo, y quedó completamente desnuda frente a él. Él suspiró, estaba definitivamente sin aliento.

Es tu turno.

¿Estás segura?

¿Quieres que yo lo haga? – le preguntó ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

Él la miró con una sonrisa desafiante y se deshizo del resto de su ropa, calor inundó su vientre, lo que tenía frente a ella era la perfección hecha hombre, pudo sentir como sus pezones se endurecían y sus piernas se sintieron débiles por un momento.


	9. Chapter 9

**ADVERTENCIA: Es un capítulo hot, así que espero no herir sensibilidades, y sí es algo que te incomoda, te invito a no leer. Gracias.**

 **Este capítulo fue reescrito en varias partes. Y aunque tengo listos el capítulo 10 y 11 no publicaré hasta mañana en la noche, el 10, y probablemente hasta la otra semana el 11, para poder darme tiempo de revisar, el capítulo 12 tmb está iniciado. Espero lo disfruten.**

Capítulo 9.

Él la miró con una sonrisa desafiante y se deshizo del resto de su ropa, calor inundó su vientre, lo que tenía frente a ella era la perfección hecha hombre, pudo sentir como sus pezones se endurecían y sus piernas se sintieron débiles por un momento.

Él se acercó a ella despacio, mirándola a los ojos, tomó su mano, y la besó.

Te amo…

¿Pero?

No hay un solo pero, fui un idiota por no decírtelo antes, no quería presionarte, no sabía que tu sentías lo mismo, perdóname, perdóname por hacerte llorar, por haberte hecho vivir un infierno durante mi compromiso, por no habértelo dicho antes, perdóname.

Tengo una condición.

La que quieras.

Serás completamente honesto conmigo, quiero saberlo todo, conocerlo todo, quiero ser tu igual, aún si esa verdad es que no me amas.

Candy…

Prométemelo.

Te lo prometo.

Una cosa más.

Muy bien, dímelo.

Hazme el amor, no lo dudes, deja de pensar en que tengo 21 años, deja de pensar en que soy una niña, veme como mujer.

Hermosa, no hay otra forma en que pueda verte, no después de tenerte así.

Él la atrajo hacia sí mismo, la abrazó y besó su frente, la amaba, amaba su inocencia y su atrevimiento, amaba su sensualidad, su belleza interior, su amor por la vida, su pasión.

Besó sus labios con hambre y arrebato, recorrió su espalda y sus brazos con sus manos, la separó un poco y contempló su belleza decidido a hacerla alcanzar el cielo, decidido a mostrarle con cada parte de su cuerpo que la amaba, la deseaba y daría todo por ella. Iría con calma, se aseguraría de que cada segundo que pasara con él contara, que cada beso y caricia se quedarán tatuados en su piel y en su memoria.

La ayudó a entrar en el jacuzzi, el agua burbujeaba y humeaba, estaba lleno de espuma con olor a especies exóticas, él tomó una esponja y acarició su cuerpo con ella, pasándola suavemente por su piel, rozando con la punta de sus dedos sus pezones para sentir su firmeza, ella cerró los ojos la sensación era deliciosa, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo suavemente, su boca besándola, las caricias dejaron de ser suaves, él tomó uno de sus pechos en su mano, sintiendo su peso, amoldándolo, dibujando círculos en su pezón mientras besaba su cuello y su otra mano acariciaba entre sus piernas, ella arqueó su espalda, perdida en el mar de sensaciones que él la estaba haciendo sentir en ese momento, sus delicadas manos se enredaban en su cabello, acariciaban su espalda, sus hombros, pero estaba perdiendo el control, Albert definitivamente sabía lo que hacía. De pronto las oleadas de placer se sucedieron la una a la otra, él la estaba llevando a lugares a los que ella nunca había ido.

Él la observó aún más excitado de lo que ya estaba, ni en sus más locas fantasías hubiese pensado que podría tenerla así, siempre había creído que no lo veía como hombre, que para ella era su hermano, su amigo, y ahora sabía que aún había un largo camino que recorrer, pero no importaba lo que viniera dedicaría su vida a hacerla sentir amada, deseada, hacerla saber que ella era su razón de vivir, sin importar nada más, ni nadie más ella era la mujer de su vida, sin duda era un hombre con experiencia, tenía 29 años, era un hombre atractivo y con dinero, las ofertas y oportunidades habían sobrado, y si bien no las había tomado todas, tampoco había dejado pasarlas todas, pero nunca había hecho el amor, sexo, y pasión los entendía, pero a ella la amaba, y no quería satisfacer una necesidad propia, quería satisfacerla a ella.

La hizo venirse hasta que ella perdió la noción del tiempo, en la última oleada de placer besó su boca introduciendo su lengua, probándola.

Mmmm…

¿Estás bien?

¿Es en serio que estás preguntando eso?

Jajajajaja, por supuesto.

Mejor que nunca, ¿Y ahora que haremos con respecto a ti?

No tienes que hacer nada con respecto a mí.

Quiero hacer algo con respecto a ti, ¿quieres ir a la cama?

Quiero ir a dónde tú quieras llevarme.

Muy bien, empecemos por la ducha.

Le dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba que el agua y la espuma escurrieran por su cuerpo, salió con seguridad del jacuzzi, y se dirigió hacia la cabina de ducha con lentitud, consciente de su mirada sobre ella y justo antes de entrar volteó a verlo con una sonrisa coqueta en su cara.

¿No vienes?

Sí, sólo quería apreciar la vista.

Bueno, entonces ahora es mi turno de apreciar la vista, ven acá.

Una vez más, verlo completamente desnudo y delante de ella definitivamente aceleraba su pulso y cortaba la respiración. Su mirada, su sonrisa desvergonzada, todo él era cómo una droga en su sistema. Él entró con ella en la regadera, ella lo observó de arriba abajo.

No me mires de esa forma.

¿Cómo?

Cómo si nunca me hubieses visto, como si fuese…

¿Un delicioso pastel?

¡Candy!

Jajajaja no puedo creer que William Albert Andrew se escandalice porque lo mire de esa forma.

Nunca pensé…

¿Qué crees que hago cuando estoy en la alberca con los lentes oscuros puestos?

Ok, ahora me siento violado en mi intimidad.

Jajajaja

Su risa tenía algo que siempre enternecía su corazón, la abrazó y la besó una vez más, primero con ternura, pero el agua resbalando por sus cuerpos desnudos, la consciencia de que no había restricciones, no había impedimentos, no había nada que se interpusiera entre ellos.

Él la besó con ternura, la ayudó a salir de la ducha y la llevó hasta la cama sin dejar de besarla, la recostó en la suntuosa cama con edredón y sábanas blancas de algodón egipcio de 1200 hilos. Se acostó a un lado de ella, y acarició su cabello. Ella estaba acostada dándole la espalda, él la atrajo hacia él con cuidado, y la abrazó, besó su cuello y su nuca, recorrió su espalda con su lengua mientras sus manos acariciaban lentamente sus curvas, él podía sentir como la respiración de ella se aceleraba con cada beso, y ella podía sentir la erección de él cuando de repente la rozaba, él la hizo girar y besó sus hombros, y sus pechos, bajó por su abdomen hasta su intimidad y la besó, la respiración de ella era más agitada, y él podía percibir su humedad, quería entrar en ella, pero se detuvo por un momento para preguntar con voz ronca.

¿Estás 100 por ciento segura?

¿Por qué crees que no sé lo que quiero?

Es un gran paso.

Te amo Albert.- le dijo ella al tiempo que rozaba con las yema de sus dedos su miembro y después lo tomaba por completo con su mano sin quitar su mirada de la de él

Mi amor… - fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Sentir su mano acariciándolo nublo todo lo demás, siguió besándola, él tomó uno de sus pezones con su boca, acarició su espalda y se arqueó en placer, él besó cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y se dirigió al sur una vez más, besó sus muslos, y sus labios externos, mientras alzaba una de sus manos para acariciar su pecho, ella sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba a lo que él estaba haciendo, y cuando su lengua rozó la parte más íntima de su ser se estremeció, él siguió besándola, volviéndola loca, haciéndola perder el sentido. La besó y acarició hasta que la escuchó gemir de placer, y aún ahí no paró, siguió besándola, acariciándola, hizo su camino hasta sus labios, y ella abrió sus piernas, esperando que entrara en ella.

Quiero sentirte dentro de mí. – le dijo en un gemido suplicante.

Y él con cuidado se acomodó sobre ella y entró con cuidado, consciente de que era su primera vez, lo hizo despacio , dándole tiempo a acostumbrarse, le sonrió mientras la besaba con ternura.

¿Estás bien?

Sí, llévame al cielo una vez más.

Él comenzó una danza de ritmo lento, y pausado mientras seguía besándola, introduciendo su lengua dentro de ella a ratos, tomando sus pezones a otros, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja y atrayéndola hacia él con sus manos mientras acariciaba su suave piel, haciendo todo lo posible por contenerse, era tan estrecha, estaba tan húmeda y su innata sensualidad lo volvía loco, pero ella era lo más importante en ese momento. Él besó sus labios, y le susurró:

Te amo –

Ella le sonrió mientras sentía como las oleadas de placer la asaltaban, y ella sincronizaba el ritmo de sus caderas a él, rodeó su cintura con sus piernas mientras acariciaba los firmes y fuertes músculos de sus brazos y de pronto él pudo sentir como ella perdía el control, y entonces se dejó llevar, explotando de placer dentro de ella, tocando juntos el cielo, él la besó tiernamente, y acarició su espalda maximizando sus sensaciones. Tomó su rostro entres sus manos y besó su frente, después su nariz y su boca. Pasaron el resto de la noche amándose, enredados el uno en los brazos del otro hasta que no pudieron más, hasta que sacaron todo, derramaron su ser, sus almas, el hambre que habían tenido el uno por el otro y no se habían atrevido a expresar por fin había sido saciada. Se quedaron dormidos uno en los brazos del otro.

Él despertó y se dio cuenta que un par de ojos verdes lo observaban con una mirada traviesa y soñadora.

¿Cómo estás?

Mmmm…

Jajajaja ¿así de bueno soy?

Eres un vanidoso.

Y tú eres la mujer más increíble del mundo, voy a preparar la tina, ¿o prefieres dormir?

Tengo hambre.

Jajajajaja, muy bien, entonces prepararé algo. Le dijo él mientras salía de la cama y buscaba su pantalón, ella lo observó con detenimiento, disfrutando de su masculinidad.

Voy a darme un baño.

Ella se dirigió a la ducha, y él a la cocineta, puso café, y preparó de desayunar, cuando ella salió de la ducha envuelta en una diminuta toalla él la siguió con la mirada, ella estaba consciente de su mirada, y eso le gustaba, así que se deshizo de la toalla y se vistió frente a él, un bikini color verde turquesa y un pequeño short blanco. Ella volteó a verlo y él sólo le sonrió.

Se está quemando lo que sea que tienes en ese sartén.

¿Mmm?

Albert, estás incendiando el desayuno.

Oh, lo siento… estaba…

Observando detenidamente como me deshacía de la toalla y me vestía.

Me vuelves loco, no puedo creerlo.

Le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, olvidando el sartén en el fuego y poniendo sus manos en su cadera para atraerla a él posesivamente y besarla con deseo.

Date una ducha, yo termino. De hacer el desayuno.

Nos vas a matar de una indigestión.

Te voy a dejar sin desayuno.

Creo que eso sería mejor qué morir de indigestión. – le dijo el juguetonamente mientras la abrazaba y besaba apasionadamente una vez más.

Para o nunca desayunaremos o saldremos de aquí a disfrutar el exótico paraíso que reservaste para nosotros.

¿Sería tan malo?

No, pero… en verdad tengo hambre.

Jajajaja, muy bien, voy a darme un baño rápido y desayunamos.

Cuando Albert salió de la ducha ella tenía el desayuno servido en la mesa, el desayunador se encontraba en una terraza sobre el mar, la vista era preciosa, el agua azul turquesa se extendía hasta el infinito, el sol estaba muy alto, habían dormido hasta tarde después de la fantástica noche que habían tenido, pero él la observó un poco seria.

¿Qué sucede princesa, estás bien?

Sí…

No suenas convencida, anda dime lo que pasa por tu mente.

¿Estás seguro?

Por supuesto que estoy seguro.

Quiero saber por qué.

¿Porqué?

Por qué ibas a casarte con Anelisse, por qué nunca me dijiste que me amabas, y por qué me dejaste ir después de qué te besé.

¿Qué quieres que te conteste primero?

Por qué ibas a casarte con ella.

En realidad, las primeras dos preguntas tienen una respuesta parecida, Candy, había tanta confianza entre nosotros, venías a mí con todo lo que te pasara, yo te consolé cuando tú y Anthony terminaron, compartí tus sueños y esperanzas con respecto a Terry y fueron mis brazos los que te recibieron cuando te desmoronaste, mi corazón late por ti desde hace mucho, pero no sabía que el tuyo también latía por mí. Aunque parezca arcaico, e imposible en nuestros tiempos, aún existen los matrimonios arreglados, y en nuestro círculo las alianzas comerciales siguen importando más que él amor… No estoy orgulloso de esto, pero fui educado para ser un hombre honorable, para hacer lo que la familia esperaba de mí, para velar por el futuro de los Andrew… y sí tú no me amabas, sí tú solo podías verme como tú hermano, entonces no importaba nada más.

Pero nunca preguntaste

Lo sé, he sido el idiota más grande del mundo, eso me queda claro, pero tienes que entender que te llevo ocho años, y que verte como mujer antes me parecía un sacrilegio, y por eso negaba mis sentimientos, además, eres hermosa, tienes el mundo a tus pies, montones de pretendientes y a ninguno le has hecho caso después de Terry, creí que tu corazón aún sangraba por él, y en vez de pensar con cordura y esperar a que sanaras decidí cumplir con lo que se esperaba de mí. Candy, tengo 29 años y si mi padre estuviese con vida, seguramente sería como Derek, un alma libre, un bohemio con la libertad de vagar por el mundo por un rato más, pero mi padre no sigue con vida, toda la responsabilidad es mía, y se espera que tenga un heredero, que me case, que tenga a mi lado la perfecta mujer de aparador, hay demasiadas expectativas y responsabilidades para la mujer que acepte ser mi esposa… y tú tienes 21 años, es tiempo de que experimentes, de que vivas, de que vagues por el mundo…no quise atarte a todo eso. Pero te pido perdón, te pido perdón por el dolor que te causé, te pido perdón por haber sido un ciego.

Anelisse era una alinaza conveniente…

Sí.

¿Y yo?

Tú eres perfecta para mí, a ti te amo, y por ti voy a mandar al diablo al consejo de los Andrew, si se oponen a nuestra relación pueden ir buscando otro patriarca.

Osea que no soy una alianza conveniente.

Desde el punto de vista de ellos probablemente no, después de todo tú dinero ya es de los Andrew, tienes 21 años, eres una mujer moderna, con una educación en una de las mejores universidades del mundo, eres inteligente, no serás una mujer sumisa, y no querrás tener hijos pronto, pero mi vida, nada de eso me importa a mí, de hecho, te amo por todo lo que mencioné, no quiero apresurarte, no quiero que nos casemos en seguida, no por el escándalo o el qué dirán, sino porque quiero que hagas todo lo que has deseado hacer antes de casarnos, que vivas, experimentes, y cuando estés lista, entonces nos casaremos. ¿Me expliqué?

Sí…

La última pregunta es porque te dejé ir, mi amor, tan no te dejé ir que estoy aquí contigo, pero la verdad es que no podía salir detrás de ti y dejar todo a la deriva, no podía dejárselo todo a la tía abuela, no podía dejar a Anelisse así nada más, debía hablar con ella y enfrentar a Edward. Eso es lo correcto, eso es lo que se espera de mí, y es mi responsabilidad. Pensé que solo ibas a Chicago, así que decidí arreglar las cosas y luego encontrarte en nuestro departamento, pero pusiste medio mundo de distancia entre nosotros y entonces me tomó un poco más de tiempo.

¿Qué le dijiste a ella?

Le dije que no podía casarme, ella me dijo que éramos unos tontos por no haber admitido nuestro amor antes, ella está enamorada de Mark, ella iba a dejarme una nota y escapar con él… al final ambos nos dejamos, ella me dio las armas para no perder el control de las empresas Andrew ante Edward, aún seremos socios, sólo no habrá boda. ¿He contestado tus preguntas?

Creo que sí, pero es mucha información, deberás permitirme procesarla y…

Responderé lo que quieras, no te preocupes, ahora si ya acabaste de desayunar, ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

Ella se puso en pie y tomó la mano que él le extendía, salieron del bungaló y caminaron por la playa en dirección a la vegetación. Después de media hora de caminata llegaron a un hermoso claro, con un cristalino ojo de agua y una cascada.

Es increíble…

Así es, ven, vamos a nadar. – le dijo él mientras se paraba en una roca deshaciéndose de su camiseta y a punto de zambullirse.

Muy bien… - ella se puso de pie y se deshizo de sus prendas dejándolo con la boca abierta.

¿Estás segura?

Es una playa privada ¿no?

Sí…

¿Entonces, que esperas? - Le preguntó ella mientras se zambullía con un perfecto clavado creando pequeñas ondulaciones en el agua.

Tus deseos son ordenes en ese caso. – le dijo él con una sonrisa deshaciéndose del traje de baño y quedando expuesto en toda su gloria frente a ella.

Candy sintió el calor inundar su vientre, quería volver a sentirlo dentro de ella, y así se lo hizo saber sin tapujo alguno, él no espero que se lo pidieran dos veces. La tomó y la hizo suya en ese pequeño oasis

Pasaron los día en la playa, jugando en las olas, caminando por la orilla, hablando, de sus sueños y esperanzas. Jugaron como niños disfrutando la belleza del paisaje, disfrutando el uno del otro. Hicieron el amor bajo las estrellas, se besaron hasta que sus labios se hincharon un poco, y su danza amorosa hizo que músculos que antes no sabían que existieran dolieran un poco, pero valía la pena.

Él sol se ponía, a la mañana siguiente volarían de regreso a Delhi, caminaban por la orilla de la playa tomados de la mano, dejando que las olas cristalinas mojaran sus pies, habían sido tres días increíbles, tres días en los que habían vivido el uno para el otro, en los que habían disfrutado de su amor como nunca antes, habían saciado su hambre y él se había dedicado a despejar todas sus dudas. Él corazón de Candy estaba oprimido.

Quiero quedarme aquí para siempre. – le dijo con una mezcla de ensoñación y tristeza.

Podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre.

¿Ah sí? ¿y los negocios? ¿la tía? ¿el consejo?

Al diablo, mi fortuna personal alcanza para que vivamos cómodamente por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Así que seré tu amante por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Eso es solo una de las cosas que quiero que seas. Quiero que seas mi compañera, la madre de mis hijos, la mujer con la que pasaré el resto de mi vida.

¿Y quién le dirá a la tía de nuestra unión libre?

¿Unión libre?

Ninguna de las cosas que quieres que sea incluyó la palabra esposa.

Jajajaja, mi vida…

No, no digas nada si no quieres. – le dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

Candy, ¿quieres ser mi novia? Y antes de que me digas algo escúchame por favor, no te lo pido porque no quiera pedirte que seas mi esposa, sino porque quiero que disfrutes de cada etapa, vendré a verte mientras estés en la India, y después regresarás a Yale a terminar tu carrera, cuando te gradúes, veremos lo que siga, si quieres hacer una maestría, o trabajar…

Tienes todo un plan… ¿puedo opinar en tu plan?

Por supuesto, ¿qué quieres tú?

Para empezar si quiero ser tu novia, pero todo lo demás aún no lo sé.

Muy bien comencemos por ser novios. – le dijo él con una sonrisa mientras la besaba.

¿Seré oficialmente tu novia?

¿Qué quieres decir?

Hace menos de una semana estabas por casarte, ¿cómo se verá que tengas una novia tan pronto?

No me importa cómo se vea, te amo, te he amado por demasiado tiempo en silencio cómo para ahora no gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Me quedaré un año en la India, creo que podemos ser discretos sin problema.

Tengo algunas reservas con respecto a tu plan.

Te escucho.

No puedo pasar un año sin verte.

¿Qué estás diciendo exactamente?

Necesitamos construir nuestra relación, así que te propongo algo, según lo que estaba leyendo los proyectos de Tiny Hands se dan en períodos de dos meses aproximadamente, y después de eso hay un periodo de trabajar en oficinas o administrativamente, antes de cambiar de zona.

Hiciste tu tarea.

Así es, pues bien, hablé con Raymond Jones, el director del programa y me enteré que hay trabajo administrativo que se puede hacer desde afuera de Asia, es trabajo importante, se trata de dar a conocer la organización, de buscar padrinos para los niños, juntar fondos, no cualquiera puede hacer ese trabajo, pero creo que tu serías perfecta, y eso implica 15 días en algún lugar del primer mundo, porque afrontémoslo, ahí están los recursos…

Alto, es demasiada información.

Le pedí a Raymond que te dejará hacer ese trabajo, y yo puedo organizar mi agenda para acompañarte esos 15 días cada dos meses, harás trabajo para Tiny Hands, pero a la vez pasaremos tiempo juntos.

¿Hablas en serio?

Sí, ¿Te gusta la idea?

Me encanta. Gracias.

¿Seguirás siendo la esposa de mentira de Derek?

¿Te molesta?

Está enamorado de ti.

Somos amigos.

Candy, he visto cómo te mira.

Sólo me estaba ayudando a ponerte celoso.

Muy bien, si eso es lo que piensas no voy a discutir contigo, sólo quiero pedirte que seas prudente, por ti y por él.

Está bien… ¿contrataste un equipo de seguridad?

Sí, habrá gente cuidándolos, y te llamaré a la línea segura que Allistear te dará. ¿estás nerviosa?

Nerviosa y emocionada. Sé que será difícil, y no por las condiciones en las que viviremos, sino por las situaciones que veremos…

Será difícil, pero eres una mujer fuerte y capaz, así que podrás con todo, saldrás adelante.

¿No quieres quedarte este año conmigo?

Por supuesto que quiero quedarme este año contigo. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Sí y no, siento que es algo que tengo que hacer sola.

Él la miró con ternura, sabía aún mejor que ella que ese año iba a cambiar su forma de ver el mundo, pero admiraba su valentía.

¿Te he dicho que te amo?

Múltiples veces el día de hoy.

Creo que aún no son suficientes.

¿Y qué piensas hacer para remediarlo?

Por toda respuesta él la alzó en brazos y la llevó al bungaló, pasaron la noche amándose, a las ocho de la mañana subieron al Land Rover y se dirigieron al hangar, abordaron el jet y llegaron a Delhi tres horas después, ella dormía.

Mi amor, ya llegamos.

Mmmm… ¿qué hora es?

Las 11.

Derek y yo salimos a las 3.

Lo sé, iremos directo a casa de Allistear y Diana para que te bañes y descanses un rato.

¿Te quedarás conmigo hasta que sea hora de irnos? ¿Por qué no al hotel?

Por supuesto que me quedaré contigo, no vamos al Queen Victoria porque Derek ya no se está quedando ahí, no podíamos desaparecer tú y yo tres días y dejarlo en medio del escándalo.

Cierto, en verdad pensaste en todo.

Siempre pienso en todo mi amor, duerme en lo que llegamos. –

Ella se acurrucó con él en el asiento trasero del auto mientras el chofer manejaba hasta la mansión de los Cornwell. Cuando llegaron Diana los recibió. Candy vestía pequeños shorts y una camisa de Albert que ciertamente le quedaba como vestido, estaba bronceada, despeinada y feliz. Y él, él la adoraba con la mirada.

Candy, Albert, que gusto tenerlos de vuelta.

Hola Diana, ¿todo bien?

Allistear se hizo cargo de todo, no te preocupes. Hay… hay una habitación lista, síganme, supongo que quieren bañarse y dormir un poco. Mmm, hay una puerta de conexión, pero te ruego sean discretos. – Candy enrojeció, Albert sólo soltó una carcajada.

Jajajaja, nunca pensé que vería el día, mi querida Diana.

Cállate, que sabes perfectamente que Allistear los haría casarse en este mismo momento si se entera. Derek no está, llegará una media hora antes de que sea hora de partir, tal vez para entonces ya puedan estar en la sala.

Lo intentaremos, aunque si nos tardamos, tal vez puedas pedirle que nos busque.

¡Albert!

Estoy jugando mi amor, anda, vamos a dormir un rato. Gracias Diana.

De nada pequeño Bert.

¿Pequeño Bert?

Así me llamaba Rosemary. Ven vamos a dormir un poco.

Ambos se acurrucaron en la cama y durmieron hasta qué el despertador sonó, después compartieron la ducha e hicieron el amor una última vez, vaciando sus emociones, entregando el alma y el cuerpo, conscientes de que sería la última vez por algún tiempo, después con renuencia se arreglaron para bajar.

Candy. – la saludó el guapo hombre de cabellos oscuros y amables ojos grises.

Derek, ¿cómo estás? - Le preguntó ella con una enorme sonrisa.

Bien, preciosa, ¿lista para irnos?

Sí.

Toma, guarda la argolla en un lugar cercano por si la necesitas.

¿No es mejor usarla de una vez?

Claro, por supuesto. Tu equipaje ya está en el auto, ¿nos vamos?

Dame un minuto.

Ella corrió a los brazos de Albert que los observaba desde el marco de la puerta. Él la alzó y la besó apasionadamente.

Te amo, estaremos en contacto, y te veré en dos meses, cualquier cosa que necesites, me llamas y estaré aquí lo más pronto posible, tu equipo de seguridad es de la más completa confianza, puedes contar con ellos para todo, por favor hazles caso. – Albert hablaba con el tono de voz seguro y autoritario que usaba en las empresas, frente a ella tenía al patriarca de los Andrew, y descubrió que esa faceta de él le encantaba.

También te amo, te prometo que seré prudente, y hablaremos todos los días, dale mi amor a todos en casa.

Así lo haré, cuídate por favor. – él la besó una vez más y la apretó fuerte contra su pecho, después la dejó ir.

Ella caminó hacia Derek que la esperaba con la puerta del auto abierta.

Derek.

Albert.

Que tengan buen viaje.

Aún pienso que eres un idiota.

Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero te advierto que es mía y dejaré de ser civilizado sí te atreves a hacer algo acerca de ello, es la mujer de mi vida, y espero la respetes.

Claro, cuidaré de mi esposa. – le dijo Derek con una sonrisa socarrona mientras subía al auto y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Albert apretó los puños, y se quedó parado en el camino, deseando romperle la cara por su insolencia, pero sabiendo perfectamente que no era el momento ni el lugar.

Observó como el auto con la mujer que amaba desaparecía en el tráfico de la ciudad. Sí no la amara tanto, y si no confiara en ella ni por equivocación la dejaría marcharse, pero ella era libre de escoger su camino y él estaría ahí para apoyarla siempre. Aunque él aún no lo sabía le esperaba uno de los años más complicados de su vida. Sin embargo por ahí dicen que el amor todo lo puede, todo lo soporta y nunca deja de ser.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Y bien, cuéntame cómo salió todo.

Me ama.

Eso ya te lo había dicho. ¿por qué decidiste venir en este viaje entonces?

Porque era algo que ya había decidido y él está dispuesto a dejarme crecer.

¿Fue romántico?

Fue increíble. Pero quisiera que mejor me contaras sobre qué haremos estos dos meses.

Trabajaremos en un albergue que se encuentra en el barrio rojo de Mumbai, por ser nuestros primeros dos meses, el trabajo consistirá básicamente en ayudar a atender a los pequeños en el albergue, no es un área sencilla, es un distrito dedicado a la prostitución, y extremadamente pobre, por ser quien eres nos han dado la opción de que nos hospedemos fuera del área y nos traslademos a diario a trabajar ahí. Y francamente creo que sería lo mejor al menos la primera semana.

Derek, eso no es lo que habíamos hablado.

No, pero he pensado mucho, creo que te imaginas el Hogar de Pony y esto no es ni de chiste el Hogar de Pony, Mumbai es una ciudad atestada, con extrema pobreza y el barrio definitivamente será insalubre, por ningún motivo puedes andar por el lugar tu sola, sé que tienes seguridad, pero, no debes andar sola y debes considerar a tus agentes, no te les pierdas, y yo te acompañaré.

Crees que no estoy lista. – no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Nadie está listo para esto Candy, el mundo no debería ser así.

Supongo que tú y Allistear ya tienen la casa dónde debemos quedarnos.

Sí, no es nada extravagante ni lujoso, es una sencilla casa en un barrio seguro, hasta ahora no has visto nada de la cara real del país, y quiero que si en algún momento sientes que es demasiado me lo digas, antes que nada, tu salud y seguridad es lo más importante.

Está bien Derek, gracias. – le dijo ella mientras apretaba su mano.

Descansa todo lo que puedas por ahora.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y abordaron el avión, era un sencillo avión comercial, el vuelo duraría alrededor de 2 horas.

Los equipos de seguridad nos encontraran en Bombay. Son hombres de la entera confianza de mi padre y de William

¿Por qué no volaron con nosotros desde Delhi?

Porque en lo que ustedes estaban fuera Allistear y yo los mandamos con anticipación a Bombay.

Muy bien, dormiré un rato. – le dijo ella mientras se acomodaba en el estrecho asiento cuidando de no invadir el espacio de él, pero al final no lo logró, terminó dormida en recargada sobre su hombro,

Derek la observó, no tenía duda que William Andrew la había hecho su mujer, pero él estaba dispuesto a dar la batalla, después de todo, no todos los días se conoce una mujer como ella.

Él aeropuerto de Mumbai es una maravilla de la arquitectura moderna, un grito al mundo sobre la prosperidad, lujo y extravagancia del país, limpias líneas blancas, galería de arte hindú, después de todo no por nada es la ciudad más prospera de la India, ni tampoco cuenta con uno de los PIB más altos de la región asiática solo porque si. Pero si observas un avista aérea puedes darte cuenta que cerca se encuentra uno de los slums de la ciudad, una serie de casuchas hechas de cartón, lámina o lo que fuera, hacinadas una sobre la otra, con muchísima gente viviendo ahí, la pobreza, el hambre, la violencia e incluso la agonía de la muerte son el pan diario de los que viven ahí.

Candy descendió del avión seguida de Derek, en el área de equipaje los esperaban cuatro hombres de entre 30 y 35 años, vestidos informalmente, pero en quienes se adivinaba la tensión de aquellos que siempre están preparados alerta y listos para actuar. Los cuatro eran fuertes, y de apariencia pulcra.

Candy, ellos son, Mark, John, Steve y Rob, harán trabajo para Tiny Hands junto que con nosotros. – le dijo Derek con una sonrisa significativa.

Srita… - comenzó John, quién parecía ser el líder del equipo.

Candy, solamente por favor, John, ¿cierto?

Sí, Candy, estamos listos, vamos. – le dijo amablemente mientras se hacían cargo de las maletas y se dirigían a fuera de la terminal, dónde los esperaba una Suburban de modelo no reciente.

Manejaron en silencio por las atestadas calles de la ciudad, el tráfico y la forma casi suicida de conducir era algo que impresionaba a Candy, además de que por las calles vagaban libremente vacas y todos los conductores cuidaban de no dañarla cediéndoles el paso debido a su estatus de animal sagrado.

Por fin después alrededor de una hora llegaron a un barrio acomodado, no era lujoso, pero en las calles se adivinaba la tranquilidad y confort que el dinero puede hasta cierto punto comprar, la casa era una sencilla casa con barda alta y blanca al frente y un pesado portón del mismo color, el viejo motor del portón chirrió cuando John oprimió el botón del control para abrirlo, pero se abrió bastante eficientemente, y Candy pudo ver un jardín con árboles frutales, y otros dos hombres en el patio. Descendieron de la comodidad del aire acondicionado a la humedad típica del puerto, si bien las temperaturas no son extremas, la humedad hace que el calor se sienta diferente, y así lo sintió Candy en ese momento, miró a su alrededor.

Probablemente era la casa más común en la que había vivido, no era pequeña para los estándares de un ciudadano común, pero para ella como heredera de una de las fortunas más grandes del mundo definitivamente parecía pequeña, pero le gustaba, era acogedora y fresca, entraron y ahí la esperaban tres mujeres, dos de ellas fueron presentadas como parte del equipo de seguridad, y la otra era el ama de llaves.

Candy saludó y se dirigió y siguió a Joan el ama de llaves a la habitación, era una mujer de unos 50 años, con cara bondadosa, y trato amable.

Srita. Candy, está es su habitación, tiene un baño privado, sé que no es a lo que está acostumbrada, pero al menos es cómoda.

Gracias Joan, y por favor llámame Candy, dime, como es que te contrataron

He trabajado para los Cornwell por muchos años y la señora Diana me pidió que viniera a hacerme cargo de usted por estos meses.

Te lo agradezco, y no te preocupes, la habitación está perfecta.

La dejo para que se prepare, en una hora se servirá la cena.

Gracias.

Joan salió de la habitación y se topó con Derek, ni él ni Candy lo sabían, pero uno de los encargos de Diana era no dejarlos solos por mucho tiempo, así que decidió que regresaría en 10 minutos con toallas para Candy.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse, eran más de las 6 de la tarde, y Candy tenía ese sentimiento de irrealidad que te asalta cuando haz viajado de un lugar a otro en un solo día, parecía increíble que en la mañana había estado en brazos de Albert en medio del paraíso, y ahora estaban a kilómetros de distancia, y ella se encontraba en esa pequeña y sencilla habitación con dos meses de ausencia por delante. Miraba la puesta del sol a través del ventanal de su habitación que daba a una pequeña terraza. Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y dio permiso de pasar sin siquiera voltear.

Candy

¿Sí?

Cenaremos en una hora, y después de eso necesitamos tener una junta con John y el equipo, para determinar lo que haremos el día de mañana.

Está bien Derek, gracias.

¿Necesitas algo? – le dijo él cruzando la habitación hasta llegar a su lado.

No realmente, solo pensaba en cómo puede cambiar tu vida en tan poco tiempo.

Lo extrañas.

Sí… creo que nunca hemos pasado tanto tiempo lejos…

Un año es mucho tiempo.

Jajajaja serán dos meses.

¿Sólo te quedarás dos meses?

No, me quedaré todo el año, pero cada dos meses veré a Albert y nos iremos 15 días a hacer el trabajo de recaudación de fondos para Tiny Hands.

Ya veo, supongo que William lo arregló.

Así es.

Derek iba a decir algo cuando la puerta que él había dejado entreabierta se abrió por completo y Joan apareció con blancas toallas pulcramente dobladas.

Lo siento, la puerta estaba abierta.

Está bien Joan.

Aquí están tus toallas.

Sr. Dupont también puse toallas en su habitación. Candy, cómo quieres que coordine la cena, tú y el Sr. Dupont solamente…

No Joan, incluye a todos, viviremos como una familia estos dos meses, quiero conocerlos.

Muy bien Candy. ¿Puedo traerles algo?

Michael Dupont percibió la renuencia de la mujer de dejarlos solos en la habitación de ella y sonrió para sus adentros. No cabía duda que William pensaba en todo. Le sonrió a Candy y se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la suya. Joan dejó a Candy sola, pero se ocupó de cerrar con llave al salir.

Candy se dio un baño y buscó cómodos pantalones de algodón y una camiseta de tirantes, se recogió el cabello en alto y calzó sandalias, aún tenía unos 20 minutos y decidió llamar a Albert para avisarle que habían llegado con bien, aunque seguramente John ya le había reportado eso.

Mi amor, ¿cómo estás? – Candy sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante el tono masculino de su voz.

Bien, te llamaba para avisar que llegamos bien, ya estoy en la casa.

Que bien, ¿Qué te pareció?

Es perfecta, cómoda, acogedora.

Me da gusto, y ¿la gente?

La primera impresión es buena, aunque aún no los conozco, Joan es excelente.

Sí, ha estado con Diana por más de 20 años, así que es de toda confianza, no dudes en acudir a ella por cualquier cosa, y los demás también son de confianza.

Albert.

¿si?

No llamé para…

Hablar de la gente que contraté. Lo siento, sólo quería hacerte saber que estás segura.

Gracias, ¿Dónde estás?

Volando de regreso a casa.

¿Tan pronto?

Hay mucho por hacer para poder liberar los 15 días que pasaré contigo.

Con razón te siento tan lejos.

¿Me extrañas?

¿Tú que crees?

Qué no más de lo que yo te extraño a ti princesa.

Estoy nerviosa.

Todo estará bien, ya verás.

Leí, investigué, pero no sé si estoy lista.

La realidad es cruda mi amor, pero uno aprende a apreciar a la gente, a ser agradecidos, porque muchos teniendo tan poco aún pueden sonreír.

¿Así fue en África?

Sí, al principio fue muy duro, y por supuesto que quería dejarlo todo para quedarme ahí por siempre. Es desgastante, es crudo, pero también es bello, y transformador.

¿Qué pasa si quiero adoptarlos a todos?

Pues, no creo que es muy posible, pero si puedes pensar en ayudarles a encontrar un hogar, los números de adopciones en la India han decaído por la falta de apoyo del gobierno, así como por no haber agencias de adopción certificadas, eso podría ser parte del proyecto que desarrolles por apoyar. Traer a todos los niños acá no es una realidad.

Tienes razón.

Mi vida, debo dejarte porque está entrando una llamada que esperaba.

Te amo, te llamo al rato.

Yo también te amo.

Ella alcanzó a escuchar como él contestaba en alemán el otro teléfono antes de colgar. Suspiró por un momento y luego se regañó a sí misma, apenas llevaban unas cuantas horas separados. Derek llamó a la puerta para indicarle que era hora de ir a cenar.

En el comedor los esperaban John, Mark, Rob, Steve, Beth y Mariane, también se habían unido los dos guardias de la entrada, Ben y Josh. Joan entró con una fuente llena de vegetales y se dirigió a la cocina por más, sin pensarlo Candy la siguió para ayudarla, lo cual sorprendió un poco a los ahí presentes, porque definitivamente no lo esperaban, esperaban una niña caprichosa y mimada que no tenía ni idea de en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Joan, ¿en qué te ayudo?

En nada niña…

Tonterías, pásame eso, yo lo llevo. Derek, ¿puedes venir? Ayúdame con esto, mientras yo llevo lo demás.

Joan estaba impresionada, con toda la naturalidad del mundo había hecho que el joven Dupont cooperara y ella misma llevó parte de lo que faltaba, y cuando vio que todos en la mesa se estaban poniendo en pie incómodos ante la situación sin rodeos les dijo que no era necesario.

No se paren, ya casi terminamos, además no cabemos todos en la cocina.

Derek regresó para ayudarla y después le abrió la silla de la cabecera para que tomara asiento.

Gracias. Por favor sírvanse, estoy segura de que todo quedó delicioso. Joan, toma asiento. – le dijo indicando inocentemente el asiento que Joan estaba segura Derek pretendía ocupar. -

Candy, pero si necesitan algo.

Todos somos adultos y perfectamente capaces de ponernos en pie, no te preocupes.

Joan no dijo nada y tomó asiento como se lo indicó.

Bueno, ya saben que soy Candy, les pediré que por favor me llamen así, y si están de acuerdo, me gustaría que conviviéramos como una familia, vamos a pasar la mayor parte del siguiente año juntos, así que eso será más sencillo.

Sí así lo quieres está bien. – le contestó John.

Supongo que tú eres el líder.

Sí, pero todos tienen libertad de hablar.

Jajaja, menos mal, díganme exactamente cómo funcionará esto, nunca he tenido un equipo de seguridad.

Nunca te has dado cuenta que tienes un equipo de seguridad. – le respondió Steve.

¿Ustedes…?

Sí, hemos estado en Yale, y hemos trabajado para los Andrew por un tiempo.

No sé qué decir.

Pues si no queremos que se den cuenta que somos tu equipo de seguridad y el del señor Dupont, debemos actuar con normalidad, nosotros seremos parte de tu grupo de voluntarios, trabajaremos en el orfanato igual que ustedes y a la vez haremos nuestro trabajo. Beth y Mariane siempre estarán cerca de ti. Nosotros aunque no siempre nso veas también estaremos siempre al alcance. – le respondió calmadamente John.

Así que Beth y Mariane, ustedes serán mis amigas.

Por así decirlo, pero no te engañes con nuestro aspecto común, podemos protegerte. – le dijo seriamente Beth.

Esto es inverosímil, muy bien, prometo no darles problemas.

Jajajajajajajaja – todos soltaron la carcajada.

¿Suelo darles problemas?

Digamos que eres impulsiva y eso a veces no nos deja mucho margen para actuar, como la vez que estrellaste el auto nuevo del señor William. – le dijo Mark.

¿Ustedes?

Nosotros debimos haber impedido que salieras de la mansión, pero eres demasiado escurridiza, así que terminaste estampada en el árbol.

¿Los regañaron muchos?

Jajajajaja Candy, ¿tú que crees? William Andrew enojado. – le dijo Derek.

Lo siento…

No hay problema Candy, pero ahora que eres consciente si consideras ser un poco más prudente sería bastante bueno.

Haré lo posible, ¿A qué hora debo estar lista mañana?

Debemos salir de aquí a las 5:00. Las labores en el orfanatorio comienzan a las 7, pero debemos reportarnos antes y que nos asignen trabajos. – le contestó Derek.

En ese caso, me retiro, muchas gracias a todos por la gran labor que sé que harán y que descansen. Joana, la cena estuvo exquisita.

¿Me dirás que quieres para mañana?

Cielos…. Creo que tienes libertad creativa Joana, incluso por mí no hay problema si integras cocina local. ¿chicos?

Todos sonrieron conscientes de que esa era su labor como señora de la casa, y que ciertamente no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

¿Cómo lo haces en Chicago? – preguntó Derek curioso.

En la mansión la tía se hace cargo de todo, y en el penthouse …

El señor William cocina o le dice a Mary que hacer. – completó Marianne ante su titubeo.

Exacto, ¿cómo…?

Lo sé porque Mary es mi madre y te adora, pero está consciente de tu falta de habilidades en esa área.

Candy enrojeció hasta la raíz, al parecer era algo que tendría que aprender.

Joana, permíteme adaptarme esta semana, y la próxima semana revisamos los menús juntas ¿te parece?

Por supuesto Candy, haré un alista de cosas que debes decidir y saber, no es una mansión, pero servirá como entrenamiento.

Debo agradecérselo a Diana supongo. – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y era consciente de que Albert pasaba por alto muchas cosas que se esperaban de ella. Pero agradecida con la oportunidad de aprender.

La señora Diana solo quiere que te sea sencillo cuando lo necesites.

Lo sé, lo agradezco, buenas noches.

Candy se dirigió a su habitación, se puso unos cortos shorts y una camiseta de Albert que aún tenía su aroma. Llamó al número de él. Y le contestó una voz soñolienta.

Te desperté.

No me molesta.

Menos mal, ¿sabes que Diana pidió que me enseñaran a manejar una casa?

¿Cómo?

Sí, Joana tiene instrucciones de enseñarme cómo manejar una casa, aunque sea una casa pequeña como esta.

Sabías que hacer en el Magnolia.

Jajajaja, pero ahí no había servidumbre, sólo te decía que quería de comer, y al parecer soy famosa por ello.

¿Marianne?

Sí.

Mi vida, no te agobies no importa, si es necesario contrataremos quién se haga cargo de eso y ya.

¿No me crees capaz?

Eres capaz de todo lo que te propongas, pero no quiero que eso sea una carga para ti.

Lo veré como mi casita entrenadora, y verás que cuando regresé a Chicago seré capaz de cocinar.

Mi amor, no importa.

No crees que puedo aprender. – le dijo ella en tono ofendido.

Tal vez yo no he sido buen maestro, eres perfectamente capaz de servir cereal. ¿Qué harás si te toca trabajar en la cocina?

¿En el Orfanato?

Sí.

Ayudar, soy buena ayudante ¿no?

Jajajajajajaja por supuesto que eres buena ayudante, no lo dudes. Te amo.

También te amo. ¿Te quedarás en Chicago?

Estaré en Chicago unas dos semanas, después debo ir a Boston y a Nueva York. Olvidé decirte que mandé un regalo de nuestra parte por el nacimiento de su segundo bebé.

¿Una sonaja de plata de Tiffany?

Ya sé que te parece inútil

Pero es brilloso y costoso, supongo que a ella le fascinó.

¿Mi vida?

No es lo que piensas, pero me enoja que lo haya obligado a casarse, solo se embarazó por eso, y al parecer planea seguir teniendo bebés.

Tal vez es feliz.

Con una rubia cabeza hueca a su lado. Albert, es tú amigo, lo conoces y sabes que lo que dices es una tontería.

No la perdonas a ella, pero él fue quién te traicionó.

Lo sé, y créeme que en su momento le dije de que se podía morir, pero ahora como amiga, y sabiendo que su arte está sufriendo, qué tiene que trabajar en lo que siempre odió, que Richard no lo dejará ni a sol ni a sombra para que sea el perfecto hombre de negocios… te amo.

Jajajaja sentiste cargo de conciencia de hablar de él.

Lo siento, a él lo superé, pero la tontería de casarse con ella por compromiso, y de echar por la borda sus sueños, esa aún no la supero. Sabes que es increíble actor, y que además sus pinturas comenzaban a darse a conocer.

La de ojos verdes queda estupenda en mi oficina.

Jajajajaja dices eso porque piensas en mi cada que la vez.

Por supuesto, y tienes razón en lo que dices, de hecho, planeaba comer o cenar con él en Nueva York.

No le vendría mal de seguro.

¿Has hablado con él?

No desde la última vez que me los topé en Yale, ¿recuerdas?

Sí, me lo dijiste, tal vez no le vendría mal tener una amiga.

Pensé que para eso tenía a su esposa.

Sabes que no se puede mantener una conversación con ella.

Se lo merece por haber utilizado el cerebro equivocado.

Le daré tus saludos entonces.

Lo defiendes porque estuviste a punto de hacer lo mismo.

¿También hubieses dejado de hablarme?

Tal vez me hubiese muerto de un corazón roto. ¿Crees que se pueda? – le dijo ella en un tono dramático.

Jajajajaja no creo que hubieses muerto de un corazón roto, mi amor, no hubiese podido permitirlo. Además, seguro Derek se hubiese hecho cargo de ayudarte a olvidarme.

Como si fuera tan sencillo, además, ya te he dicho que el sólo me ve como amiga.

Y ya te he dicho que eres una ingenua, pero piensa lo que quieras, solo mantenlo a distancia.

Te lo prometo y sospecho que Diana también encargó a Joana que me ayudara con eso.

¿Por qué lo dices?

Derek vino un momento a mi cuarto en la tarde y Joana regresó 10 minutos después con toallas cuando ya había más que suficientes en mi habitación.

Es probable que tengas razón, ¿quieres que hable con Diana?

No, no es necesario, por mí está perfecto.

Debes dormirte ya, ¿a qué hora comenzaras el día mañana?

Debo estar lista a las 5:30 así que probablemente cómo a las 4:30.

Te llamaré para despertarte.

Sí, será una forma agradable de despertar.

Jajajajaja no estaba siendo romántico.

Estabas asumiendo que no me despertaré, pero no me importa si con eso puedo escuchar tu voz para empezar mi día.

Entonces así será que descanses princesa.

Gracias mi príncipe.

Jajajaja no me llames así. Te amo, dulces sueños.

Yo también te amo príncipe de la colina.

Eres imposible. Te mando un beso.

Igual.

Albert colgó consciente de que hubiesen podido seguir así por largo tiempo. Se acomodó en el asiento y se quedó pensando sobre su conversación con ella. Terry ya no le dolía desde hacía algún tiempo, eso era bueno, habían pasado tan sólo 6 días desde que se suponía debía casarse, y parecía toda una eternidad, ahora debía esperar dos meses para verla.

Candy se recostó en la cama, y alguien llamó a su habitación. Se levantó y abrió, era Derek.

Pensé que te gustaría un poco de compañía.

En realidad, ya estaba acostada, será difícil levantarme temprano.

Puedo venir y despertarte.

No te preocupes, Albert me llamará para que lo primero que escuche sea su voz. ¿No es romántico? – le dijo ella omitiendo la verdadera razón.

Más que romántico al parecer. Bueno, ya que me rechazas te dejaré sola, tal vez Marianne o Beth acepten mi compañía. – le dijo él con la intención de darle celos.

Tal vez… pero por favor no te involucres, no al menos que vayas en serio.

¿Me crees capaz?

No, pero no soy ajena a ese tipo de costumbres dentro de nuestra clase, sin embargo, ni mis primos ni Albert lo acostumbran.

¿Qué me dices de Neal?

Neal es…. Neal….

Jajajaja no tienes como defenderlo, no te preocupes, no haré nada que no deba. Que descanses. – le dijo mientras besaba su mejilla.

Candy se quedó pensando si lo que Albert le había dicho era cierto y Derek había cambiado su forma de verla. Decidió tener cuidado, y se fue a dormir, eran las 11 de la noche y debía despertarse a las 4 de la mañana así que no podía seguir pensando en ello.

Candy no durmió mucho esa noche, la emoción y los nervios de lo que estaba por venir la hacía despertar cada rato temiendo no escuchar la llamada de Albert. Cuando por fin logró dormir por lo que a ella le parecieron 5 minutos su celular comenzó a sonar.

¿Albert? ¿está todo bien?

Mi amor, todo está bien, pero es hora de que te levantes.

¿Cómo dormiste?

Mmm no dormí, ¿ya llegaste?

Comenzaremos el aterrizaje en unos minutos, así que debo colgar y tú debes levantarte y darte un baño… de hecho imaginarte dándote un baño, recorrer tu cuerpo con la esponja mientras beso tu cuello…

¡Albert!

¿Estás despierta ahora?

Despierta y excitada, y tú estás a miles de kilómetros de distancia así qué tal vez tendré que hacerme cargo de ello yo misma, o bien... Derek está en la habitación de un lado.

No me hagas eso, apenas comenzaba a visualizar la parte de tu misma…. Te amo princesa, y estos dos meses sin ti serán eternos.

También te amo, y supongo que ya debes irte…

Sí mi amor, espero que tengas un buen día, tengo que colgar. Pensaré en ti todo el día.

Candy se levantó y tomó un baño de agua helada con el afán de despertarse, desenredó su cabello en la ducha y lo dejó suelto para que se secara un poco asegurándose de tener una liga para recogerlo en cuanto se secara al menos un poco, tomó pantalones ligeros y una camiseta de algodón,, no se molestó en ponerse maquillaje, pero guardó el Luckenbooth dentro de su camiseta, usarlo la hacía sentir a Albert cerca de ella. Salió de su habitación al mismo tiempo que Derek.

Hola preciosa ¿cómo dormiste?

No muy bien, pero estoy emocionada, vamos, huelo café y eso me hace amar a Joane o quién sea que decidió ponerlo.

Jajajajaja fui yo.

Mentiroso, sé perfectamente que no eres bueno para despertar, Stear me lo dijo, tenía que despertarte todo el tiempo que compartieron el departamento.

Mi querido Stear y su gran boca, está bien, no fui yo.

¿Listos?

Sí John, sólo necesito café.

Aquí tienes. – le dijo Steve mientras le entregaba un termo grande lleno.

Gracias…. ¿cómo?

Candy, hemos sido tu equipo de seguridad desde que fuiste a Yale, sabemos perfectamente que no eras una persona matutina, y que no funcionas sin café, a esta hora de la mañana debe ser negro, y cargado, extremadamente cargado.

Gracias Steve.

De nada, Joane preparó desayuno y también comida para más tarde.

Joane, te amo.

Jajajaja toma Candy, aquí tienes una manzana, y un sándwich de crema de cacahuate, sé que no te gusta desayunar tan temprano, pero te espera un día difícil, así que por favor come aunque sea la mitad de eso.

Gracias Joane, ¿nos vamos?

Sí, la camioneta está lista afuera.

La camioneta tenía los logos de Tiny hands, pero era la misma que ellos habían abordado el día anterior y ella no los había visto antes.

Trabajan rápido.

Cuando está uno a cargo de la niña de los ojos de William Andrew uno no puede cometer errores, ahora en el lugar no somos tu equipo de seguridad, somos colaboradores de la ONG.

Muy bien.

Manejaron en silencio Candy observaba por la ventana, el paisaje fue cambiando poco a poco y después dramáticamente, pequeñas construcciones que no podían clasificarse como casas formaban un laberinto, la atmósfera era deprimente, las prostitutas que no tenían clientes estaban en la puerta de sus cuartitos, algunas de ellas con más de dos pequeños, y otras, apenas parecían tener más de 12 años, también había jovencitos apenas entrando en la pubertad. Él corazón de Candy se encogió un poco, y Derek que iba a su lado apretó su mano sabiendo que ella no estaba preparada para lo que iba a encontrar, se estacionaron al lado de una calle apilada con basura y deshechos, bajó sola, a pesar de que John le ofreció la mano sólo le sonrió y bajó, un edificio qué en occidente hubiese sido clausurado para ser derrumbado aquí presentaba la mejor de las vistas en comparación a lo que había a su alrededor, Candy atravesó la puerta y el olor a humedad, hongos, gente hacinada y algo que parecía olor a comida asaltaron sus sentidos, pero una menuda mujer india con oscuros ojos bondadosos y sonrisa luminosa se acercó para darles la bienvenida.


	11. Chapter 11

Buenos días, mi nombre es Naya, entiendo que ustedes son el nuevo equipo.

Así es Naya, buenos días, yo soy Derek, ella es Candy, Marianne, Beth, Steve, John, Rob y Mark, y estamos a tu disposición.

Perfecto, comenzaremos a despertar a los niños, Candy, Marianne y Beth pueden ayudarme con esto, ustedes pueden ayudar en la cocina o bien, hay que limpiar la calle. Derek, Steve y Rob, creo que la calle, y John y Mark la cocina por favor. Ranjit les enseñará dónde están las cosas para limpiar y dónde está la cocina, bienvenidos a bordo.

Naya caminó por las oscuras escaleras seguida de las chicas.

Creo que sería bueno que te recogieras el cabello, hacemos todo lo que podemos por mantener la higiene, y los parásitos fuera, pero no es sencillo.

Claro, solo esperaba que se secara, pero tienes razón. –

Candy ató su cabello en un rodete apretada en lo alto de su cabeza, y se preguntó si no debía cortarlo, pero el tiempo de considerar eso se acabó, cuando atravesaron el umbral de la primera puerta, más de 60 pequeños de entre 1 y tres años dormían en pequeñas mantas directamente sobre el suelo, Candy pudo ver que estaban desnutridos y no en las mejores condiciones, como enfermera había visto cosas duras, pero nada la había preparado para esto, observó maravillada como Naya levantaba a los más grandes con una sonrisa para dirigirlos al baño, Candy, Marianne y Beth siguieron su ejemplo, y ayudaron a los pequeños a asearse y a vestirse, otros voluntarios se hicieron cargo de los demás.

El albergue tenía 250 niños residiendo, y contaba con 15 personas que trabajaban permanentemente ahí, y entre 10 y 20 voluntarios, la labor era titánica, ya que había que educar, formar y entretener a cada uno de los niños, Tiny Hands colaboraba con ellos, pero no era un albergue directamente de la ONG, había sido fundado por gente local, y los recursos no eran suficientes.

Ideas venían por montones a la cabeza de Candy, tratando de calcular cuánto costaría equipar el albergue para que fuera como el Hogar de Pony, las implicaciones de una donación cuantiosa, las posibilidades de sacarlos de ahí y trasladarlos a una mejor zona, no tenía ni una hora ahí y ya estaba segura de que en menos de tres meses podría cambiar la situación de vida de esos pequeños.

La realidad la trajo de vuelta Naya le decía que era hora de ir al comedor, Candy se dirigió hacia allá y ayudó a acomodar a los pequeños y a repartir comida, una especie de avena clara y bastante líquida, también había un plato para ella, Derek y los muchachos, lo aceptaron porque sabían que era lo correcto, pero cada quien se preguntó cómo era que podían vivir en base a eso y al menos Candy se sintió un poco culpable por la comida empacada en la hielera de la camioneta, no se atrevería a comer lo que Joanne les había preparado en frente de los residentes del albergue y por otro lado era dolorosamente consciente de que lo que llevaban no les alcanzaría para alimentarlos a todos, debía pensar cómo donar esa comida, tal vez entre los enfermos, o los que trabajaban en el albergue, claro, si los demás estaban de acuerdo.

Vio de reojo a Derek y a los muchachos que habían trabajado limpiando la acera, estaban sucios y sudados, y Derek se veía como que definitivamente no podía pasar un bocado de lo que le habían servido.

Candy había pensado que por haber crecido en el Hogar de Pony estaría lista para enfrentar la experiencia, pero debía reconocer que en el hogar de Pony siempre hubo mucho más que comer, había camas, menos niños, y era un palacio a comparación del edificio medio derruido en el que se encontraban.

Después del desayuno siguió trabajar con los deberes de los niños, cómo no concia el idioma le pidieron que trabajara con los más pequeños, para ella lo normal era abrazarlos y tener contacto físico, sin embargo, llamó su atención el hecho de que algunos pequeños parecían temer el contacto físico, pero ese día las cosas parecían pasar muy rápido, aún no concia la historia de los pequeños y había mucho trabajo por hacer no solo con los niños, sino en el lugar en general, lavar baños, ropa, limpiar, y todo esto se hacía por supuesto a mano y era trabajo muy duro.

Para cuando pusieron a los niños en la cama Candy estaba exhausta, la comida había sido a eso de las 6 de la tarde y había consistido en lentejas hervidas, nada más, Candy ya había pasado por todas las fases del hambre, un poco de hambre, mucha hambre, morir de hambre, ignorar el hambre, y dejar de sentir hambre, o al menos las fases del hambre que alguien acostumbrado a comer a sus horas experimenta, ella aún no sabía lo que era sentir ese dolor que carcome las entrañas cuando se tiene hambre permanentemente.

Cuando Candy iba a retirarse un par de pequeños brazos morenos se aferraron a ella, era Sethi, una pequeña de tres años, enormes ojos negros y carita seria, había seguido a Candy todo el tiempo que le había sido posible fascinada por la rubia y por su tendencia a dar afecto, la jaló hacía ella pidiéndole que se recostara a su lado. Y Candy no tuvo el corazón para negárselo, ser recostó en el duro suelo, sobre la pequeña manta, y abrazó a la pequeña hasta que se quedó dormida. Cuando se puso de pie su cuerpo estaba contraído por el estrés y el duro trabajo del día, bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Naya.

Hiciste un gran trabajo hoy, aunque tal vez no debiste hacer lo último que hiciste, ella necesita poder dormir sin nadie con ella.

Lo siento… no pude evitarlo.

Está bien, cuesta trabajo al principio.

¿Dónde están los demás?

Te esperan en el comedor.

Naya, trajimos comida, que quisiéramos compartir con ustedes, el trabajo es pesado y… no quiero ofenderlos…

No te preocupes, todo es bien recibido, gracias.

Traeremos algo todos los días, tú sabrás como distribuirlo.

Muy bien, vayan a descansar, mañana será igual.

Nos vemos mañana Naya.

Candy caminó al comedor y en cuanto la vieron todos se pusieron de pie y en silencio se dirigieron a la camioneta que los esperaba afuera, Candy se quedó dormida recargada en el hombro de Derek en cuanto el auto comenzó a andar, tal vez en otro momento él se hubiese vanagloriado de ello, pero estaba demasiado cansado para sentir nada.

Llegaron a la casa a las 10 de la noche, Candy sintió su teléfono vibrar en cuanto se bajó de la camioneta, y sin decir nada se dirigió a su habitación.

¿Sí?

Mi vida, ¿ya la viste?

¿De qué hablas?

Hay una sorpresa para ti en tu habitación.

Apenas llegamos Albert, voy para allá.

Candy entró en la habitación y encontró en su recamara un Ipad nueva.

¿Quieres explicarme que es esto?

Traje tus aparatos de regreso conmigo, pero esa es una especial, su VPN no es rastreable, y todo es segura, nada se guardará en su memoria, todo se guardará directamente en un icloud encriptado.

Muy bien, y tengo un ipad porque…

Quiero verte.

¿Facetime?

Así es.

Candy escuchó el tono familiar y aceptó.

Hola preciosa ¿cómo estás aparte de cansada?

Eso no es un cumplido.

Eres hermosa aún cansada, pero se nota.

Tengo que darme un baño.

¿Puedo observar?

Jajajajaja ¿hablas en serio?

Por supuesto.

Muy bien, vamos.

Candy se dirigió hacia el baño con el ipad y logró acomodarla para tener las manos libres, mientras le sonreía se deshizo de la camiseta y de los pantalones quedando en ropa interior mientras abría la regadera y dejaba que el agua corriera un poco.

¿Te vas a quitar el resto o me dejarás con las ganas?

¿Qué vas a hacer cuando te excites al verme?

Tomaré el primer vuelo de regreso a la India y me convertiré en tu sombra.

Ella lo miró con ternura y atrevimiento mientras se deshacía de su brassier y sus pantaletas, él la observó y le hizo una seña para indicarle que se diera la vuelta, ella le sonrió coqueta y dio una vuelta tentadora, luego se metió a la regadera dejando el cancel abierto. Albert disfrutó cada segundo de verla bañarse y pasar el jabón y la esponja por su cuerpo, ciertamente deseó estar ahí, y ella se excitó ante la emoción del momento. Él le hizo el amor con sus palabras, describiendo detalladamente todo lo que anhelaba hacerle, mientras ella repasaba con sus manos cada centímetro de su cuerpo cómo si sus manos estuviesen poseídas por él. Al final ambos alcanzaron el éxtasis, él con los ojos puestos en ella, observándola, y ella con los ojos cerrados, olvidando que él no estaba ahí, enamorada y reconfortada con el sonido de su voz.

Te amo.

Yo también te amo, y quisiera que estuvieras aquí para quedarme dormida en tu pecho después de esto.

Desearía estar ahí, duerme mi amor, estás cansada.

Ella ya no le contestó, se quedó dormida en cuanto llegó a la cama, él la observó por un rato y luego cortó la llamada. Y se fue a dormir pensando en ella.

Derek y los demás llegaron a cenar lo que Joanne les había preparado, se habían dado cuenta de que ella había recibido una llamada de Albert y aunque Derek quiso subir Mark y Steve lo entretuvieron, y para cuando pudo librarse de ellos Joanne le dijo que había subido, pero ella ya estaba dormida. Así que a Derek no le quedó de otra que ir a su propia habitación.

Estaba cansado, el día había sido pesado, tan solo limpiar la calle en la mañana había sido trabajo arduo, y cuando salieron en la noche pudo darse cuenta que pareciera que nadie había limpiado en la mañana, la cantidad de basura, deshechos, condones usados era impresionante. Aunado a la poca comida y todo lo demás había sido un día complicado, se deshizo de la camisa, y estaba a punto de deshacerse de los pantalones cuando llamaron a su puerta, no se molestó en ponerse la camisa de nuevo y se dirigió a abrir.

Marianne se quedó sin aliento ante la vista de su torso desnudo, era guapo, y ver su abdomen bien marcado y las líneas fuertes de sus pectorales definitivamente la puso nerviosa.

¿Sí?

UH, lo siento… este… Joanne…

¿Te mandó a traerme toallas? – le dijo él clavando sus amables ojos grises en ella.

Sí.

Gracias, que descanses. – la sonrisa encantadora la hizo suspirar y ponerse aún más nerviosa, así que se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación.

Derek sonrió para sí, le gustaba saberse guapo, y Marianne era hermosa, alta, atlética con cabello castaño claro y ojos azul turquesa, ciertamente no era alguien que sus padres aprobarían, pero ellos no esperaban nada serio de parte de él hasta que cumpliera 30. Sin embargo, había una rubia de ojos verdes que le gustaba más y por la cual debía ser extremadamente discreto si se involucraba con Marianne. Dejó de pensar, estaba molido, así que se dirigió al baño y se relajó bajo el chorro de agua caliente.

El ipad de Candy sonó de nuevo demasiado pronto, aún dormida deslizó su dedo por la pantalla para contestar, pero ni siquiera lo levantó, Albert pudo apreciar el techo de la habitación de Candy.

¿Pequeña?

Mmmm

Es hora de levantarse mi amor, debes empezar a arreglarte.

Está bien, sabes no te conté ayer, hay una pequeña de tres años, se llama Sethi, es hermosa y me pidió que me quedara con ella hasta que se durmiera, quisiera que la conocieras, me siguió todo el día, y siempre que podía me tocaba… - la voz de Candy se quebró un poco en ese punto.

¿Estás bien?

Sí, es solo que… es doloroso ver a los pequeños en esas condiciones, las carencias son demasiadas, y no hay suficiente personal. El Hogar de Pony nunca fue así.

Mi vida, no será sencillo.

Quiero… - ella se detuvo aún no tenía el plan bien armado en su cabeza y quería demostrarle a Albert que ella era capaz de desarrollar un plan y llevarlo a cabo, sabía que con decir lo que pensaba Albert lo haría suceder, pero ella quería hacer eso ella sola.

¿Qué quieres princesa?

Dormir entre tus brazos, pero debo levantarme, ¿tú estás bien?

Sí, mañana viajo a Boston, estaré ahí unos tres días, me llevo a los chicos conmigo, aún están castigados.

¿Castigados?

Cierto, no te lo dije, Stear manipuló los videos de seguridad para que yo no pudiera ver con quien te fuiste. Así que están castigados.

Jajajajaja wow, es brillante.

Sí, Stear es brillante, pero no se lo digas ¿quieres?

Y Anthony y Archie están castigados por ser sus cómplices supongo.

Si soy honesto ahora no es por eso, creo que deben aprender humildad y a conocer ciertos límites de legalidad, Stear también hackeo el sistema de cámaras de la ciudad, nadie lo atrapará, pero no quiero que se le ocurran otras ideas.

Jajajajaja y en que ha consistido su castigo.

Archie ha sido chofer de la tía con uniforme y todo.

¿Manejando la camioneta de la tía?

Sí…. Exijo fotos de eso.

Las tendrás mi amor, ahora vete a bañar, te amo, hablaremos en la noche.

Candy le lanzó un beso a la pantalla y se dirigió a darse un baño. Bajó vestida en algo similar al día anterior, pero esta vez recordó recoger su cabello, tomó el termo con café que le ofrecía Derek y la banana que Steve le alcanzó. Agradeció a Joanne por los alimentos que preparó y se dirigió junto con los demás a la camioneta, todos estaban cansados, pero en cuanto llegaron pusieron una sonrisa en sus rostros porque sabían que eran el rayo de luz para los trabajadores y los niños.

Así corrieron los días y las semanas, la dieta del albergue hizo un poco de mella en Candy, sus pantalones que debían ser skinny comenzaban a verse flojos, cómo ella no cenaba al llegar a casa sino que iba directo a hablar con Albert, literalmente solo comía lo que sea que Joanne lograra que comiera en la mañana y lo que le servían en el albergue, invariablemente dejaban la comida que Joanne les había preparado como donación, e incluso llevaban sacos de papas, lentejas, arroz, etc… para tratar de mejorar la calidad de alimentación del albergue. Sin embargo, ella comía poco, sentía que cada bocado que ella daba se lo estaba quitando a un pequeño, así que normalmente daba unos tres bocados y luego le daba el resto de su comida a Sethi por lo regular.

Su relación con la pequeña se había estrechado con el pasar de los días. Candy había conocido su historia, Sethi había sido dejada en el albergue por su madre, una prostituta del distrito, cuando solo tenía unos días de nacida, por algunas semanas la visitó, pero poco tiempo después fue encontrada muerta en las calles, un cliente se había pasado con ella y la había dejado tirada para que se desangrara en su cuartucho, ella trató de llegar al albergue para despedirse de su pequeña, pero no lo logró.

Las historias eran así, tristes, crudas, partían el corazón, algunos de los niños habían sido prostituidos, algunos otros violados y dejados por muertos una vez que terminaron de utilizarlos, maltratados por sus padres, vendidos, abandonados, desolados, conocían la peor cara del mundo, las heridas físicas, habían sanado, en algunos quedaban cicatrices, pero las heridas emocionales aún estaban abiertas, algunos eran violentos con los más pequeños, otros no permitían que se acercarán a ellos, algunos no hablaban, y aún en medio de todo ese horror había otros que sin importar lo que habían pasado aún conservaban la inocencia y el deseo de ser amados, esos eran los que más le dolían a Candy, tal vez porque se veía reflejada en ellos, tal vez porque anhelaba verlos felices y no sabía cómo lo conseguirían ya que su situación era muy limitada y el albergue no era uno de los que se consideraran por las agencias de adopción.

Cuando Candy no estaba en el albergue o hablando con Albert estaba cotizando lo que el albergue necesitaba para ser remodelado, ella tenía una fortuna personal asignada por ser una Andrew, y el plan inicial era sacar de ella lo necesario para cambiar las condiciones de vida de los pequeños.

Cada noche llegaba cansada y expectante, expectante a ver que se le había ocurrido a Albert mandar ese día, cada día había una sorpresa esperando por ella, unas hermosas flores, chocolates de sus favoritos, un brazalete de cuentas azules para recordarle el azul de su mirada, y después le enseñó qué él tenía uno de hilo verde para recordar el color de los ojos de ella. Un chal de seda china, un diario, una hermosa pluma fuente de cristal veneciano, una botella de su vino favorito que degustaron al mismo tiempo a miles de kilómetros de distancia, hubo noches tiernas, noches de ver una película mientras hablaban por teléfono, y por supuesto hubo noches de pasión, en las que con palabras se hacían el amor el uno al otro.

A pesar del contacto continuo Albert no se había dado cuenta de cuanto peso había perdido Candy, tal vez era porque no la estaba viendo en persona, pero Derek y los demás si estaban un poco preocupados, al grado que Joane empezó a prepararle un licuado y a ponerle vitaminas todos los días.

No tenían mucho tiempo de socializar, se mantenían ocupados, y eso lo frustraba y enojaba un poco, trataba de pasar tiempo con ella, pero normalmente no tenía suerte, ella se la pasaba trabajando y cuando llegaban iba directo a su habitación. pero una tarde Derek se acercó a Candy y le preguntó cómo estaba, ese día no habían ido al albergue, a causa de un disturbio en el distrito rojo el equipo de seguridad había decidido quedarse en casa, así que ella había aprovechado para continuar su investigación sobre las mejoras al albergue, ya estaba muy cerca de concretar todo, se encontraba sentada en el patio trasero en una mesa de jardín con sombrilla, su ipad frente a ella.

Derek la observó concentrada, era un cuadro encantador, llevaba una amplia falda de tela india de brillantes colores y un top sin mangas ni tirantes, sus pies iban descalzos sobre el fresco y húmedo pasto, su cabello estaba suelto.

Hola.

Hola Derek.

¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿No te parece que ha pasado una eternidad?

¿Una eternidad?

Sí, desde la última vez que hablamos.

Ha pasado una eternidad para todo, casi acaban nuestras 8 semanas y hay tanto por hacer.

¿Qué planeas?

No quiero dejar el albergue, las mejoras han sido mínimas, pero estoy cotizando lo que se necesita para las reformas y aunque pudiese pagarlo directamente creo que tal vez contar la historia de los niños y su hogar será efectivo para recaudar fondos, eso es lo que estoy planeando.

Es una empresa atrevida, ¿quieres decirme tu plan?

Mira, esto es lo que creo que se necesita. – le dijo ella empujando su ipad hacia él para que viera su trabajo.

Derek tomó el ipad y quedó maravillado con el trabajo que ella había estado haciendo, estaba consciente de que muchos exigentes hombres de negocios incluidos su padre y Albert estarían más que listos para apoyar la causa ante el planteamiento que ella hacía, había factorizado todo.

¿Qué piensas?

Qué quien sea que te vea hacer esta presentación querrá contratarte.

No quiero que me contraten, quiero que aporten.

¿No harás los típicos bailes de caridad?

Dime, ¿Cuántas veces sabe la gente en esos estirados bailes para que están donando?

Muy pocas.

Quiero incomodarlos, quiero hacerlos conscientes, responsables, porque en cierto sentido, en muchos sentidos de hecho el sistema en el que vivimos es responsable de estas desgracias.

Derek suspiró profundo, entendía lo que ella decía, pero también sabía que no lograría mucho atacando a los poderosos.

No los culpes, usa tu linda sonrisa y apela a sus sentimientos, de otra forma no lograras todo lo que puedes lograr. ¿ha visto esto Albert?

No, quiero sorprenderlo, en cuanto yo abriera la boca tendría aquí un ejército de trabajadores mandados por los Andrew para remodelar el lugar, pero no quiero eso, no quiero que me dé un juguete más, quiero lograr esto por mí misma.

Vas por buen camino. ¿pedirás que nos quedemos en el albergue más tiempo?

Sí, ¿te molesta?

No me molesta, de hecho, se me ocurren ideas para ayudarte, ¿qué te parece un mini documental?

Me encanta, filmemos el distrito rojo, contemos las historias.

Y en la siguiente que vayas en busca de apoyo otro contando el progreso.

Eres brillante.

A mi padre le daría gusto saber que no ha tirado a la basura todo el dinero invertido en mi educación.

Jajajaja.

No te burles, a Albert le dará gusto saber lo mismo de ti.

Tengo que demostrarle que no soy solo un adorno.

Candy, tú nuca podrías ser solo un adorno, eres única. – le dijo él clavando su mirada gris en ella y acariciando levemente su mejilla.

¿Crees que todos estarán bien?

¿Por los disturbios?

Sí.

Espero que sí.

Te dejo, le pedí a Joane que me enseñará a preparar lasaña, así que iré a ayudarle.

¿Eso será nuestra cena?

Así es.

Entonces haz el favor de seguir todas las instrucciones. Pensándolo dos veces, ¿puedo ayudar?

¿No confías en mí?

Candy, nena, tú misma familia se burla de tus habilidades culinarias.

Por eso quiero aprender.

Quieres aprender porque en una semana y media verás a Albert.

Bueno, también por eso.

Anda, vamos, déjame ser testigo de semejante proeza, es más puedo hacer un documental de tu esfuerzo y compartirlo con Stear, Archie y Anthony.

No te atrevas.

Sería genial, te extrañan.

También los extraño, pero no hemos tenido tiempo libre.

No, ni lo tendrás mientras todo el tiempo disponible lo pases en video llamadas con Albert.

Candy se sonrojó por un momento recordando que no solo había video llamadas.

Vamos, no quiero que Joane comience sin mí. – le dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie y caminando despreocupadamente y descalza hacia la casa, Derek no pudo dejar de notar el leve movimiento de sus caderas y sentir un escalofrío, un carraspeo detrás de él lo sacó de su ensoñación.

¿Sabes que William Andrew la adora y ella a él verdad? – le dijo una voz femenina.

¿Los has visto juntos?

Algunas veces, mi madre trabaja para ellos, y yo he estado al pendiente de ella en Yale.

¿Cómo es que una mujer hermosa como tu decide ser guardaespaldas?

¿Qué debería de ser entonces? ¿bailarina?

No, es solo qué...

Estudié en academias militares toda mi vida, y serví en el ejército.

¿Cuántos años tienes?

26.

Eres muy joven para haber hecho todo eso.

Me fui en mi primera y única misión a los 21, duró dos años, en ese tiempo mi padre murió, y siendo la única hija, creí que mi responsabilidad era mantenerme con vida, William me ofreció trabajo y se encargó de acelerar mi baja.

¿William?

Nos conocemos desde niños, mi madre ha trabajado para los Andrew toda su vida.

¿Nunca te enamoraste?

¿De William? Jamás, además desde hace mucho tengo claro que es inútil enamorarse de un hombre que ama a otra mujer, y William Andrew adora la tierra sobre la que ella camina, tal vez deberías considerar eso.

No saldré lastimado.

No es tu corazón lo que me preocupa, créeme él es más que capaz de partirte la cara.

Mientras no sea capaz de estar aquí y amenazarme él lo pondré en duda, si me disculpas voy a la cocina a ayudarle a Candy a aprender a hacer lasaña.

Es la comida favorita de él.

Ahora entiendo.

Derek se alejó de mal humor, Marianne podía ver a través de él, o tal vez él era demasiado obvio. Marianne lo observó a alejarse, debía controlar su debilidad por ese hombre.

Candy logró preparar lasaña con éxito, esa noche sentados alrededor de la mesa todos bromearon al respecto mientras comían.

Mi madre no podría creerlo Candy.

Lo sé, en cuanto regrese a Chicago tendré que preparársela. Espero no se ofenda, ella ha tratado de enseñarme antes.

No te preocupes ella es de las que piensa que él amor todo lo puede, así que entenderá que Albert sea tu motivación.

Jajajajajaja

¿Y bien señorita Andrew ¿a dónde iremos en semana y media? – le preguntó John sabiendo perfectamente que ella odiara que le llamaran señorita Andrew.

Por lo que me han comentado iré dos semanas a Inglaterra a reunir fondos, aún no coordino nada del viaje, pero no creo que necesite que viajen conmigo, por mi pueden tomar unos días de descanso, seguir trabajando en el albergue, o ir a ver a sus familias. Después volveremos aquí, he decidido regresar al albergue, aún hay muchas cosas que tengo que hacer.

¿Estás autorizada para darnos vacaciones? – preguntó Beth un poco desconcertada, ella era nueva, no había trabajado para los Andrew por mucho tiempo y para ella su jefe era William Andrew.

Jajajajajja aquí dónde la vez la señorita tiene al jefe comiendo de su mano, así que lo que ella diga eso se hace. – le dijo Steve.

No exageres Steve. – le dijo Candy en tono de reproche. – Beth, ya he platicado con Albert, y me dio carta blanca para decidir, por lo que yo les doy carta blanca a ustedes, sólo les pido que por favor me digan que harán para poder hacer los arreglos necesarios, debo mandar el correo al asistente de Albert para que compre los pasajes y coordine los itinerarios, igual para ti Joanne.

Gracias Candy. – le dijo Joanne conmovida, ella estaba acostumbrada a no tener vacaciones más que una vez al año. -Joven Derek, ¿usted qué hará?

Por mí no te preocupes Joanne, yo estaré trabajando directamente en la oficina de Tiny Hands, pero soy perfectamente capaz de atenderme solo, todo esto es por ella, porque ni mi padre ni William soportan pensar que una dama de alta sociedad pueda valerse por sí misma, y menos una princesa como Candy.

Si tú te quedaras coordinaremos los horarios para que no te quedes solo, aunque si no te importa, Marianne y Beth pueden tomar las dos semanas. – le dijo John, consciente que parte de su trabajo era también cuidar de él.

No es necesario John, en serio.

Lo siento por sí lo es, el senador también está interesado en tu seguridad, y aunque dejó que el señor Andrew coordinara todo, es parte de nuestro trabajo.

Muy bien, pero no se quede más de uno, no es necesario, y Joanne, definitivamente con que dejes comida congelada será suficiente.

Entonces queda arreglado, John me pasas mañana como quedará el itinerario para pedir los vuelos.

Está bien Candy.

La semana y media pasó volando, en ese tiempo y con discreción Derek grabó algunas cosas del distrito, así como testimonios, y la vida en el albergue, Candy y él trabajaban en ello cada noche hasta la 1, por lo que Candy apenas hablaba unos minutos con Albert a esa hora y temprano en la mañana, pero le consolaba el hecho de que en pocos días lo vería.

Sin embargo, Albert estaba un poco desconcertado, no entendía bien que era lo que sucedía, porque ella aún no le había platicado sus planes, y él no le había preguntado nada, aunque por John sabía que todas las noches se quedaban ella y Derek trabajando juntos en la habitación de él hasta la 1. Si bien la puerta siempre estaba entreabierta a él no le gustaba nada que ella pasara tanto tiempo a solas con Derek.

A pesar de que Candy y Derek juraban que habían sido discretos el último día alguien los siguió y de no haber sido por John y Mark que los acompañaban la hubiesen pasado muy mal, pero ni Candy ni Derek le tomaron importancia, habían conseguido el film que querían y podrían cerrar con broche de oro su pequeño video.

Esa noche Candy se despidió de Naya y los demás con el corazón lleno de sentimientos encontrados, por un lado, su corazón se desgarraba al tener que dejarlos, y por el otro no podía dejar de recordar que muy pronto estaría en brazos de su amado.

No habló con Albert, se quedó con Derek hasta las dos de la mañana terminando el video, y después fue a darse un baño, a las 3:00 ella y los demás con excepción de Mark, quien tomaría el primer turno para quedarse con Derek saldrían con rumbo al aeropuerto.

Estaba un poco indecisa sobre que ponerse, sabía que lo que se pusiera sería con lo que Albert la vería y aunque moría por verse espectacular también recordó las 15 horas de vuelo a Chicago, así que se decidió por un par de cómodos yoga pants color negros y una camiseta de cuello v de algodón del mismo color, la camiseta cubría sus caderas. Calzaba Vans de tela también en color negros y tomó la chaqueta deportiva que iba a juego con los pantalones, dejó su cabello suelto, que por cierto era un desastre, todo este tiempo apenas había tenido tiempo de desenredarlo, aunado a que había estado usando shampoo anti piojos para prevenir la infestación de los pequeños parásitos, no hacían su tarea de desenredar su abundante y larga cabellera nada fácil.

Candy se observó en el espejo por primera vez en dos meses y casi no se reconoció, se veía increíblemente delgada, e imposiblemente pequeña, estaba segura de que podría pasar por una niña de 13, había ojeras alrededor de sus ojos, y su cabello no tenía el brillo de antes, se preguntó qué dirían Albert y los demás cuando la vieran, en fin ya iba tarde, tomó una gorra deportiva dolor negra para meter en ella su cabello cuando aterrizaran, no tenía fuerzas para pensar o hacer un esfuerzo un poco más grande, todo el cansancio acumulado, junto con las desveladas y malcomidas estaba pasando factura a su cuerpo, se enojó consigo misma, sólo llevaba dos meses en ese lugar, no era posible que fuese tan frágil.

Salió de la habitación, solo con su bolso y una pequeña maleta de mano con una muda de ropa por cualquier eventualidad, todo lo demás lo dejaría, el mundo al que iba era completamente diferente al que había vivido estos últimos seis meses.

 **Chicago, Illinois.**

¿Está todo listo? – preguntó un apuesto hombre rubio a su tía.

Sí William, todo está listo para recibirla, aunque debo decirte que creo que aún deben mantener su relación en silencio, apenas han pasado dos meses.

Lo sé tía, lo sé, por eso es que la bienvenida solo será entre familia, aun así tiene que ser perfecta.

Lo será, ¿le avisaste?

No, es una sorpresa.

William, es una cena formal, esa chiquilla vendrá de 15 horas de vuelo, y sabrá Dios en que fachas, porque ha pasado dos meses en el tercer mundo.

Ella es hermosa en cualquier circunstancia.

No me refería a eso, me refería al hecho de que tal vez a ella no le agrade sentirse emboscada, tal vez solo querrá dormir.

Tía, solo será una cena familiar.

Muy bien, como tú digas, imagino que compraste un vestido.

Por supuesto, está en su cuarto.

¿Irás por ella al aeropuerto?

No, mandaré a Archie.

¿Con uniforme y en la camioneta?

Así es.

William.

Tía, aún están castigados.

Lo disfrutas demasiado.

Tú eres quién se ha paseado con él por todo Chicago.

Está bien querido, te dejo, trata de no volverte loco en estas 15 horas.

 **India.**

Candy descendió de la camioneta, estaban en un hangar privado, Albert había dispuesto uno de los jets para ella, y ella había invitado a todos a viajar junto con ella, le parecía una tontería que volaran de otra forma, después de todo habían sido su familia durante los últimos dos meses, volarían a Chicago, y de ahí tomarían los vuelos a sus hogares.

Subió al avión, y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones privadas, dónde colapsó en la cama y durmió por 15 horas.

Marianne la despertó en cuanto llegaron. Ella se puso en pie a regañadientes, escondió su cabello dentro de su gorra y sus ojeras tras gafas oscuras a pesar de que ya eran más de las 5 de la tarde.

Archie la esperaba afuera de la camioneta, estaba listo para gastarle una broma, pero cuando la vio descender le pareció que estaba más delgada, y cuando la abrazó y la alzó para hacerla girar sintió un nudo en su estómago, ella no pesaba casi nada.

Gatita, ¿estás bien?

Sí, dormí todo el vuelo. Pero déjame admirar tu uniforme.

No te burles, anda, que mi tío casi hace una zanja en la biblioteca de tanta vuelta esperándote.

¿Y por qué no vino el mismo?

Por qué dijo que quería que disfrutaras la experiencia de tenerme de chofer al máximo, anda, vamos.

Espera, me despediré de los demás.

Archie la observó abrazar a cada uno de los presentes y después subió a la camioneta en la parte trasera como parte de la broma, conversaron un poco, pero ella se quedó dormida pronto y él prefirió no despertarla, cuando llegaron a la mansión Andrew, Albert los esperaba, pero sólo Archie bajó de la camioneta.

¿Dónde está?

Se quedó dormida, está agotada, tal vez…

La llevaré a su habitación en brazos.

Albert abrió la puerta y sonrió ante el atuendo de ella. Pero cuando la tomó en brazos sintió que se quedó sin aliento, cruzó la mirada con Archie quién le confirmó que no se estaba volviendo loco. No dijo nada y la llevó hasta su auto.

Dile a la tía que nos disculpe con todos, ella no está en condiciones de una cena familiar.

Lo mismo pienso, ¿la llevarás a tu departamento?

Sí, creo que nuestro departamento será lo mejor por ahora.

Está bien. Te llamaremos mañana.

Albert la subió al auto y la aseguró, manejó al penthouse, descendió del auto, subió al elevador y la llevó a su habitación dónde la depositó en la cama con cuidado, le quitó los zapatos, la cubrió y la dejó dormir mientras la contemplaba preocupado, cuando se deshizo de sus gafas pudo ver sus ojeras, suspiró profundo, se deshizo de su traje y se puso un pantalón de pijama, se acomodó al lado de ella y con cuidado de no despertarla la envolvió con sus brazos, ella se acomodó en el pecho de él cómo otras tantas veces sin siquiera despertar. Y él agradeció que ella hubiese vuelto a casa con bien.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12.

Candy despertó desorientada, por un momento pensó que estaba soñando, vio a su alrededor y reconoció su recamara en el penthouse de Chicago, intentó moverse y sintió un peso sobre ella, se dio cuenta que el peso eran brazos masculinos que rodeaban su cintura, aspiró y sintió su aroma característico a Allure de Chanel, y su corazón brincó de alegría, estaba en casa, en sus brazos.

Se giró con cuidado él se movió entre sueños, ella lo contempló por unos momentos, su imposiblemente apuesto rostro, su torso desnudo, su incipiente barba, su cabello desordenado, no pudo resistirlo más y besó su labios, él respondió, primero suavemente, después desesperadamente, sus brazos la atrajeron hacia él pegando su cuerpo al suyo, sin dejar espacio entre ellos, ella pudo sentir su deseo por ella, y calor inundó su vientre, sus manos recorrían ansiosas su cuerpo, acariciándola por debajo de su blusa, recorriendo su espalda desnuda, sus labios devorándola a besos, recorriendo su cuello, dejó de besarla por un segundo para deshacerse de su blusa, y llenó su torso de besos, besó sus pechos por encima del sujetador, su abdomen, con caricias se deshizo de su pantalón, y se acomodó con delicadeza sobre ella, la pasión lo cegaba, pero en algún lugar de su mente estaba dolorosamente consciente de que ella estaba mucho más delgada que antes, al arquear su cuerpo pudo distinguir perfectamente sus costillas, y cuando la volteó para besar su espalda y deshacerse de su sujetador pudo ver claramente su espina dorsal.

Se estremeció un poco, pero la había soñado durante estos meses, había extrañado su esencia, el aroma de su piel, la suavidad de su cabello, su figura pegada a él, así que por un momento dejó de pensar en los cambios que su cuerpo había sufrido y simplemente se dejó llevar, la besó hasta que ella con voz ronca le suplicó que entrara en ella, y entonces la penetró y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella al compás que ella le marcaba con sus gemidos, con sus piernas enredadas en su cintura, y con sus delicadas manos que apretaban los músculos de sus brazos o que lo empujaban en dirección de sus pechos para que los besara, se amaron frenética y apasionadamente, y por fin alcanzaron el éxtasis.

Te amo. – le dijo él cuando ella se acomodó en su pecho con sus piernas enredadas en las de él, aún sin mucho espacio entre sus cuerpos.

Yo también. ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? –

Llegaste dormida a la mansión, tan dormida que ni te enteraste, te vi… demasiado cansada y entonces decidí que lo mejor era traerte a casa para que descansaras. –

¿Sólo a que descansara? ¿o estabas consciente que no hubiésemos podido hacer esto en la mansión?

Jajajajaja, no fue premeditado, aunque ahora que lo mencionas, creo que la tía Elroy querrá colgarme vivo, pero desconecté el teléfono de aquí y apagué mi celular, así que tú dime cuando estés lista para conectarte con el mundo…

Te extrañé. –

Yo también, dime, ¿cómo estás?

Ahora que he dormido no sé cuántas horas bastante bien.

No has estado comiendo bien, y te has desvelado mucho, princesa tienes que cuidarte, o no te dejaré regresar. – le dijo Albert seriamente. Candy se debatió entre sentirse cuidada y sentir que él estaba siendo machista.

¿Cómo te atreves a decir que no me dejarás regresar, tengo 21 años…?

No te enojes, escúchame, nos dedicaremos a que te repongas estas dos semanas. –

¿Mañana salimos para Londres?

Pasado mañana, tienes que descansar un poco y ver a la familia.

Pero…

No hay peros mi amor, te apuesto lo que quieras a que ninguno de tus vestidos te quedará como te quedaba, me arriesgo a decir que cualquier strapless se te caerá.

¿Me veo fea?

No, eres hermosa, pero me preocupas.

1 año de comida para el albergue.

¿De qué hablas?

La apuesta, un año de comida para el albergue a que el strapless no se me cae.

Jajajajaja, princesa, puedo pagar un año de comida para el albergue si quieres.

No, es una apuesta, es una negociación.

¿Y si yo gano?

Te prepararé lasaña.

Jajajajaja con que la compres de Marios me conformo.

La prepararé yo.

Ok mi vida, como tú digas. ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?

¿Tenías algo planeado para ayer?

Una cena familiar, pero… no tuvimos corazón para despertarte ni Archie ni yo.

¡Dios! ¿dejamos plantada a la tía abuela? – le dijo Candy con cara de susto.

Estabas muy cansada… ella entenderá.

William Albert Andrew tienes que llamarla en este momento

¿Para qué?

Para… para… no sé para que con tu encanto nos disculpes y le digas que estamos a su disposición.

No voy a hacer eso. Sabes bien que la tía te adora.

Sí, pero dejarla plantada es imperdonable en su código de honor.-le dijo Candy poniéndose en pie y entrando a su closet para buscar el vestido strapless talla 2 que sabía existía en el fondo de su closet en el que nunca había entrado pero que ahora sabía que seguramente le quedaría.

Era un vestido de día, color rosa nude, sencillo y bonito, le había encantado pero se había equivocado de talla cuando lo compró y después nunca lo regresó. Esperaba ganar de esa forma la apuesta, salió y vio a Albert aún recostado en la cama.

¿por qué no te estás bañando?

Porque quiero volver a hacerte el amor.

Albert, dejamos plantada a la tía… - ella no pudo continuar con el hilo de sus pensamientos porque él se puso de pie y caminó completamente desnudo hacia ella y la tomó en brazos para besarla.

¿Y sí nos metemos juntos a la regadera?

Solo si me prometes que después iremos con la familia. – le dijo ella mientras él la alzaba para llevarla al baño.

Abrió la llave de agua caliente, y la metió sin dejar de besarla a la regadera, tan sólo el contacto de su piel desnuda y cálida lo había excitado, y ahora la humedad de sus cuerpos hacía el complemento perfecto, Candy enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y él la tomó por los muslos para alzarla y dejar sus blancos y redondos pechos a la altura de su boca, si bien era cierto que estaban menos voluptuosos no por eso eran menos deseables, los besó y la torturó con su lengua pasando suavemente por sus pezones, ella gimió y él no pudo evitar tomarlo por completo con su boca y succionarlo, el agua caliente había templado el baño, él la recargó contra la pared y sosteniéndola entre su musculoso cuerpo y él mármol blanco de la pared la penetró sin dejar de recorrer con su boca y su lengua lo que estaba al alcance

, la embistió con su deseo, con un ritmo que le permitiera alcanzar el cielo juntos, estimuló sus sentidos, jugo con las texturas de su propio cuerpo la amó con desesperación, con el deseo de tenerla a su lado para siempre, y con la conciencia de que cada minuto que pasaba a su lado era un minuto más cerca del momento en que tendría que dejarla ir.

Cuando terminaron se enjabonaron el uno al otro, la lujosa suavidad de los productos de baño, y su tersa piel, el aroma a flores era intoxicante.

Olerás a mí.

¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

Que iremos con la tía.

Mi amor, lo más que puede pasar es que me exija que me case contigo, y yo no tengo nada en contra de ello. – le dijo con una sonrisa descarada.

Albert…

Tranquila, no pasará nada. – le dijo él mientras enjuagaba el largo cabello de ella tras la tercera dosis de tratamiento para el cabello habían logrado desenredarlo.

Creo que debo cortármelo.

Sí crees que será más sencillo para ti.

¿No te molesta?

¿Qué te cortes el cabello?

Sí.

Por supuesto que no, me encantas toda tú en cualquier modalidad, puedes tatuarte, raparte, ponerte piercings, pintarte el cabello del color que quieras, engordar 50 kilos, como sea te amo.

Te tomaré la palabra en cada cosa que acabas de mencionar. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Adelante. Pero ya hablando en serio creo que debemos ir al estilista antes de ir con la tía, le dará un infarto el estado de tu cabello.

Lo sé, y además en las reuniones de trabajo en Londres debo parecer profesional y con clase.

Eres eso, y además hermosa. – le dijo él besando su cuello y pegando su pelvis en su trasero mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

Albert. Mantén tus hormonas bajo control.

No puedo, eres irresistible, me has hecho falta.

Lo prometiste. – le dijo ella mientras cerraba de un golpe el agua caliente y permitía que el agua fría calmara las pasiones.

Eres….

Anda, vamos, tenemos que ir a cortarme el cabello.

Él la observó salir de la regadera y ponerse su bata, estaba seguro de que había perdido unas dos tallas. Aún era hermosa, pero el temía un poco por su salud, enredó una toalla en su cintura y se dirigió a su propia habitación observando de paso como ella deslizaba un par de finas pantaletas de encaje nude por sus piernas, pudo sentir el deseo en su entrepierna y decidió que mejor iría a vestirse.

10 minutos después el esperaba por ella en la sala, en su mano tenía un vaso de batido de moras para que ella se lo tomara. La observó hacer su aparición, los largos rizos llegando a su cintura, si bien era cierto que le urgía un corte, se veían más brillantes que cuando llegó, su delicada figura estaba hermosamente enmarcada en un sencillo vestido strapless de línea a, que llegaba justo a la altura de su rodilla, calzaba zapatillas de día del mismo tono y llevaba al cuello un enorme collar de varias vueltas de cuarzo rosa, se veía hermosa.

Lo ves, estoy usando un vestido strapless y no veo que se caiga. –

Te ves hermosa, y con gusto pagaré un año de manutención del albergue, pero debes saber que sé que estás haciendo trampa, ese vestido es como dos tallas más chicas de lo que normalmente usas.

¿Cómo?

Recuerda que conozco perfectamente tus medidas, las conocía antes de que tuviese el placer de hacerte mía y ahora te aseguro que con más precisión sé dónde se encentra cada lunar.

Muy bien, no discutiré, ¿hiciste café?

Sí pero primero tomate esto. – le dijo extendiéndole el vaso de batido.

Café-

No hasta que tomes esto.

No tengo hambre, necesito cafeína.

Candy, si quieres regresar a la India tienes que reponerte en estos días lo más que se pueda, de nada le sirves a los niños débil y enferma. – su voz era inflexible, ella ser resignó y tomó el vaso, bebió su contenido y rogó al cielo que este se mantuviera en su estómago.

Salieron del penthouse directo al salón favorito de Candy, donde el estilista a pesar de estar lleno le hizo espacio entre una cita y otra para cortar sus largos rizos a la altura de los hombros y estilizar su peinado, el cabello lo había acomodado en una trenza y le aseguró que lo donaría para hacer pelucas para los niños con cáncer.

Albert condujo por la larga avenida que llevaba a la puerta de la mansión Andrew, la ayudó a descender y la tomó de la mano para subir las escaleras. Desde una de las ventanas de arriba una figura los observaba, la elegante mujer vio con orgullo el porte de la rubia, su impecable vestimenta, que incluía un bolso y lentes oscuros color carey de diseñador estilo Jackie O. No tenía duda de que en unos años más sería la esposa perfecta para William, ahora debía asegurarse de que el consejo esperara pacientemente esos años. Salió de su habitación para recibirlos.

¡Candy! – el entusiasta de Stear fue el primero en recibirlos, la alzó en brazos y le dio un abrazo de oso. – te ves hermosa. – le dijo admirando su corte nuevo.

Gracias Stear, será más práctico.

Candice, hija, bienvenida ¿Cómo te sientes?

Tía, buenos días, disculpa que anoche…

Tonterías, ya le había dicho yo a Albert que llegarías cansada, te ves hermosa, aunque un poco delgada, habrá que cuidarte mucho estás dos semanas. Vamos a almorzar. William, los teléfonos existen por algo, considéralo la próxima vez que decidas desconectarlos y apagarlos.

Candy necesitaba descansar.

No estaba pidiendo que Candy me contestara el teléfono querido. Pero bueno, vayamos al comedor, tu y yo hablaremos después.

Los dos días junto a su familia pasaron volando, pero verlos y tenerlos cerca la hacían olvidar un poco la realidad muy diferente que había vivido esos dos meses.

Volaban en el jet de Albert a Londres, Candy iba concentrada en algunas cosas en su ipad, ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, no iban solos, los acompañaban la tía, Anthony, Stear, Archie, Annie y Patty. Así que había una suave algarabía, era como un roadtrip familiar en las alturas, rara vez viajaban todos juntos.

Albert iba sentado a un lado de ella tratando de atraer su atención deslizando traviesamente su mano por debajo de su falda a lo cual ella solo sonreía y le susurraba que se tranquilizara porque la tía Elroy iba con ellos y no había forma de que se escaparan para satisfacer ningún tipo de deseo. Pero la realidad es que el pensar en hacer cosas a escondidas y en terreno prohibido solo acrecentaba las ganas del rubio. Se acercó más a ella como para señalarle algo en el ipad mientras deslizaba la mano que su propio cuerpo escondía por dentro de la cintura de la falda de ella para acariciar un poco más allá de su espalda baja.

William. – Los dos pegaron un pequeño salto ante la voz de la tía Elroy.

Sí tía. – dijo él con la voz más calmada posible y pensando a la vez en cosas que pudieran ayudar a calmar la obvia excitación de su cuerpo.

Quiero hablar contigo, vamos al privado. - le dijo mientras se ponía en pie majestuosamente.

En un momento voy, deja termino de ayudarle a Candy con algunos puntos de su presentación. –

Cinco minutos. –

Los dos la observaron desaparecer a través de la puerta que dirigía al privado y después estallaron en risa ante la mirada curiosa de los demás. Él observó su rostro sonrojado y su corazón se llenó de ternura, se inclinó y la besó con amor, segundos después con pasión.

Albert, la tía te espera.

Mmm, sí. – dijo él mientras volvía a tomar sus labios.

Albert, así no te relajarás. –

No importa, vamos a una de las recamaras. -

¡Albert! -

Te amo. -

Yo también, pero no creo que provocarle un infarto a la tía sea buena idea. –

Ella se invitó sola mi amor, esta no era la idea, debíamos tener varias horas para amarnos antes de llegar a Londres. –

Albert, ve, y después vemos la forma de escaparnos.

Él respiró profundo y se puso en pie para dirigirse al privado ante la mirada divertida de sus sobrinos.

Lo tienes comiendo de tu mano gatita. - le dijo Archie mientras se ponía en pie para girar las sillas dónde ellos habían estado sentados para que Candy quedara frente a ellos.

¡Archie!

Jajajaja no te sonrojes Candy, sólo queremos saber lo interesante. – le dijo Annie quien moría de curiosidad, después de todo William Andrew no era un niño.

No tengo que decirles.

Jajajajaja son unos entrometidos todos. – dijo Anthony con su risa clara a veces tan parecida a la de Albert.

¡Cómo si tú no te murieras por saber! - dijo Annie

Chicos, calma, tal vez si pedimos muy amablemente podremos saber algo. - dijo Stear mientras se acercaba a la rubia para hacerle cosquillas.

Jajajajaja, basta… jajajajaja. – dijo Candy quien había terminado en el piso ante las cosquillas de Stear. –

Candy, sácanos de nuestras dudas o tendré que someterte a mi polígrafo.

Eso sí es una amenaza querida, sabes que te puede electrocutar. – le dijo Archie categóricamente.

Basta, está bien, pregunten lo que quieran. - les dijo ella sabiendo perfectamente que no podía contra los 5.

Primero que nada, ¿es tan bueno como parece? – preguntó Patty que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio.

¡Patty! – dijeron los tres chicos para nada interesados en conocer ese aspecto de la vida de su tío

¿Pero entonces que quieren saber ustedes? - ´preguntó ella.

¿Qué dijo sobre lo que hice con las cámaras? – dijo Stear lógicamente.

Jajajajaja que eres un imprudente y por eso los castigó.

Lo hice por ti. –

Lo sé y lo agradezco.

¿Te pidió que fueras su novia? – le preguntó seriamente Anthony quien quería asegurarse que su tío la estuviera tratando bien.

Sí…

¿¡Cómo fue!? – preguntaron las dos chicas al unísono.

A la puesta del sol en una exótica playa de Tailandia.

¿Y después hicieron el amor? – preguntó Annie olvidándose de los chicos una vez más.

¡Annie! –

Bueno si tanto les molesta ¿porque no nos dejan solas? – les dijo Patty con cara de enfado.

¿Por qué tienen que preguntar esas cosas?

Porqué ella nos preguntó en su momento.

¿En verdad hablan de eso?

Por supuesto, y en un momento más haremos otro tipo de preguntas, así que si seguirán escandalizándose sugiero que vayan a la sala de juegos.

Los tres chicos las miraron, más sonrojados ellos que ellas y alzaron las manos en señal de rendición.

Muy bien, sólo dinos que estás feliz, y que él te ha hablado formalmente. – le dijo Stear seriamente.

Estoy bien, si por formalmente te refieres a que tenemos fecha de boda no la tenemos, él quiere que termine mi carrera y trabaje, y haga lo que quiera hacer antes de casarnos.

¿por qué? – preguntó Archie, ya que él nunca había considerado eso con respecto a Annie.

Porque sabe que el peso de ser la señora Andrew será bastante, y que mi vida cambiará una vez que eso suceda, así que no quiere que me pierda de nada.

Menos mal que ya entró en razón, bueno Candy, sabes que cuentas con nosotros, y tómate tu tiempo, en parte tiene razón, eres muy joven para andar lidiando con los estirados del consejo y demás. – le dijo Anthony.

Gracias chicos, en verdad gracias por preocuparse por mí.

Bueno, a menos que quieran escuchar las respuestas a nuestro interrogatorio tal vez sería bueno que nos dejaran solas. – les dijo Annie directamente.

En verdad que no las reconozco, ¿qué hicieron con nuestras tímidas y formales novias ?- preguntó Stear.

Bueno Candy, dinos como fue la primera vez. – dijo Patty a propósito. Los chicos salieron de la sala familiar para dirigirse a la de entretenimiento, una sala de cine con videojuegos. Definitivamente no querían escuchar que la mujer que ellos veneraban casi como una Madonna había perdido su virtud con su tío. Candy se sonrojó un poco, pero accedió a contarle a sus amigas un poco de todo lo maravilloso que había vivido en los brazos de Albert en ese breve tiempo.

Mientras las chicas cuchicheaban entre sí Elroy Andrew tenía a William contra la espada y la pared.

No entiendo William, por fin abriste los ojos, sabes que la amas, y aun así te niegas a sentar cabeza. –

Tía, sólo tiene 21 años, y un montón de sueños y ambiciones, no se las puedo quitar.

Pero tú tienes 29, ya sé que no es para nada viejo, pero si dejamos pasar los prudentes seis meses que se necesitan después de tu fallida boda, más otros seis de noviazgo, y seis más de compromiso, estamos hablando que en menos de dos años ustedes podrían estar casados.

Tía, ella pasará este año en la India…

Eso es otra cosa William, dos meses son suficientes, ya fue a hacer su labor social, un año es mucho tiempo, ¿que no te has dado cuenta de todo el peso que perdió en estos meses?

Sí me he dado cuenta tía, y le dije que debía reponerse si quería regresar. Pero de ahí a negarle la oportunidad de volver… tía, yo era un vagabundo a esa edad, ella merece ver el mundo, vivir sus propios descalabros.

William, no sé si tienes el lujo de darle esos años.

Es una tontería tía es como si viviésemos a inicios del siglo pasado, primero me salen con un matrimonio concertado, y ahora resulta que si no me caso antes de los treinta vestiré santos.

William, el consejo se quedará tranquilo por los próximos seis meses, porque saben perfectamente que no pueden hacer nada, sería escandaloso, pero pasados esos seis meses comenzarán a presionar, por eso pienso que sería mejor que tú te les adelantaras.

Tía, yo le di mi palabra a Candy.

Muy bien, según tú ¿cuándo piensas casarte con ella entonces?

Había pensado que tal vez cuando ella cumpliera 25, habrá pasado su año en la India, terminado su carrera, viajado un poco más, habrá tomado su lugar en el corporativo junto con los muchachos…

Y todo este tiempo seguirá siendo tu amante.

¡Tía!

Ustedes en verdad piensan que soy tonta, sé perfectamente que la has hecho tu mujer, y si bien me vas a discutir que los tiempos han cambiado, y que no tiene nada de malo, es mi deber decirte que no me parece, no me parece que le faltes el respeto, no me parece que viva contigo, y hasta ahora solo lo había permitido porque no había nada entre ustedes, pero ni creas que te voy a permitir que manches su reputación.

Tía, es el siglo XXI ¡por Dios!

¿Y que quieres? ¿que la prensa del corazón diga que es tu mujer?, ¿que cada vez que suba unas cuantas libras o use una blusa holgada especulen sobre un posible embarazo?, ¿que con el pasar de los años pregunten sí en verdad se convertirá en la señora Andrew o si será la eterna novia del patriarca de los Andrew?, ¿que se inventen mil y un posibilidades sobre su origen y nos salgan a montones falsos padres arrepentidos interesados en la posición y el poder que ser tú amante traerá?

Tía, nada de eso está sucediendo, y lamento decirte que la vida no es la misma que antes, así que no me preocupa nada de eso.

Muy bien entonces debería preocuparte que alguno de los muchos patanes que existen en este mundo se sientan con derecho a propasarse con ella porque es tu amante y por lo tanto en sus estúpidas cabezas una chica fácil.

Tía no respondo de aquel que ose tocarle un pelo.

Eres un ingenuo hijo, en verdad que te falta mucho por vivir aún, pero sí no serás sensato date por advertido, yo velaré por la reputación de esa chiquilla y por su bienestar, así que ni se te ocurra hacerle una mala jugada, tus necesidades de hombre te las guardas a ver en dónde mientras ella no esté, y la tratarás como una princesa cuando si esté, pero ni sueñes con que abiertamente la trataras como tu amante, así que por favor deja de tratar de acariciarla por debajo de la falda en este avión, y arréglatelas para ser reservado, así como seguramente te las arreglaste todos estos años para que nadie se enterara de tus conquistas.

¡Tía!

Ya sé que no fueron muchas, y que no eres de los que utilizan a las mujeres, pero también sé que eres hombre, y no soy nada ingenua, ah y por supuesto, haz lo que sea necesario para que no se embarace, ese escándalo no te lo perdonaría.

La familia real de Mónaco puede tener hijos fuera del matrimonio y luego casarse, pero los Andrew no…

Los Grimaldi siempre han sido… peculiares digamos, y la prensa ya está acostumbrada a sus excesos y escándalos, no por nada Rainero se casó con una actriz de Hollywood y sus hijos… ni que decirte de su lista de malas elecciones, pero bueno al final de cuentas no es cómo qué el principado se cuenta entre los lugares más morales del planeta, pero a pesar de la larga lista de hijos bastardos que Albert Grimaldi tiene, debes recordar que la mayoría de ellos se mantienen en secreto y ni de lejos se acercan a la familia real. Y que en su momento escogió una joven con reputación intachable y hermosa para hacerla su esposa y la madre de sus hijos.

Tía, no necesito una cátedra de historia.

Muy bien, solo te advierto que no tolerare un escándalo, y que me declaro protectora de ella, no te atrevas a hacerla sufrir William, porque no me tentaré el corazón.

No es necesario que lo digas.

Por otro lado, dime como piensas enfrentar al consejo.

Sencillo, si no les parece se pueden quedar con sus negocios, y yo separaré mi fortuna personal y la de los muchachos.

Dejarías al corporativo bastante limitado.

Así es, pero no será mi problema, ya estoy harto de que me traten como su títere, soy William Albert Andrew y tengo todas las cartas a mi favor, así que no te preocupes por eso, no me dejaré presionar.

Muy bien, te apoyaré, no en vano he pasado todos estos años convirtiendo a esa chiquilla en una dama.

¿Pensaste en que sería mi esposa?

William, debía ser realista, si no hubieses sido tú cualquiera de tus tres sobrinos me saldría con eso, así que lo mejor era prepararla, es hermosa, tiene buenos sentimientos y no los amará por su dinero o posición, ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

Por algo mi padre te dejó a cargo.

Así es hijo, y me lo tomo muy en serio, pero he llegado a considerar a Candice como una hija así que ahora ella también es mi responsabilidad, una responsabilidad que nadie me legó.

No tienes que decirme nada más, tía, sabes perfectamente que la amo, así que no tienes de que preocuparte.

Bueno, entonces sal y compórtate, que no estabas dando buen ejemplo a los chicos.

Jajajaja tía, Anthony tiene 23, Archie 24 y Stear 25, créeme que no son unos críos.

Es inútil discutir contigo. – le dijo Elroy indignada y salió del lugar, en cuanto la vieron las tres chicas se sonrojaron, Elroy prefirió ignorar ese hecho, porque de seguro no le gustaría saber la razón.

El viaje transcurrió sin contratiempos, pasaron un tiempo en familia, Albert era consciente que esos momentos de diversión y risas eran un bálsamo para Candy después de las cosas que había vivido, se aseguró de que comiera y durmiera un poco y le ayudó a pulir su presentación, ya que al día siguiente se presentaría con el consejo de los Mac Greggor para buscar su apoyo, cada día de la semana había una cita con algún importante consorcio británico, y además al final de su viaje habría una gran fiesta de gala organizada por los Andrew para recaudar más fondos, por eso es que la tía viajaba con ellos, ella se haría cargo de ello. Después de todo eso sólo le quedarían tres días antes de que ella tuviese que regresar y ya había pensado en escaparse con ella a su villa en Mallorca, sólo ellos dos, tres días, al final de ese tiempo él mismo la llevaría de regreso a la India.

 **Corporativo MacGreggor.**

Buenos días William, es un gusto recibirte. – le dijo formalmente Edward MacGreggor.

Agradezco tu tiempo, sé que eres un hombre ocupado.

Dime, en que te podemos servir.

En realidad, Candice hará la presentación. – dijo Albert haciendo que todos los ahí presentes dirigieran su atención a la hermosa rubia enfundada en un sobrio y elegante vestido de Chanel color blanco con un lazo negro al cuello, calzando Manolo Blahniks negros y de su brazo colgando un Birkin bag color rojo. Edward MacGreggor sonrió, se había ablandado un poco en esos meses, su hija le había comunicado que sería abuelo, y eso lo hacía muy feliz, por otro lado, no podía culpar a Albert de haberse enamorado de esa hermosa mujer, sí el tuviese unos años menos le presentaría competencia, pero esa no era la realidad.

Señorita Andrew, es un placer tenerla con nosotros, estamos a su disposición.

Gracias señor MacGreggor, buenos días señores, para quienes no me conocen, soy Candice White Andrew, y estos últimos meses los he pasado en la India trabajando en un albergue para niños, sé que lo usual es ofrecer una gala y ahí reunir fondos, mi tía ya se está encargando de ello, pero, quisiera proponerles algo más… - dijo ella conectando su ipad al Apple Tv y comenzando su presentación con el pequeño documental que Derek y ella habían hecho.

Ese video no lo había visto Albert, así que verla recorrer el barrio, cargar niños, e incluso salir huyendo cuando el último día intentaron quitarle la cámara lo dejó pálido. Ella continuó con su presentación la mayoría de los ahí reunidos eran hombres, y más de uno se preguntaba que hacía esa elegante mujer en ese inhóspito lugar del mundo y los de más años se cuestionaron si William Andrew sabía en lo que ella se estaba metiendo, y sí había en verdad tomado todas las medidas para mantenerla segura. Cuando ella terminó de hablar todos guardaron silencio por algunos momentos.

Dinos cuanto quieres, y para qué, de ante mano la respuesta es sí. – le dijo Edward, - además de que una vez que termines con esta aventura y te gradúes tienes un lugar de trabajo seguro con nosotros. –

Gracias Señor MacGreggor, cómo verá aquí está una lista de presupuesto y los rubros en los que se puede participar, ustedes son los primeros, así que pueden escoger.

Cuenta con el dinero para la clínica en el barrio rojo. –

Gracias. – dijo ella con una encantadora sonrisa que iluminó la habitación.

William – dijo John Caveat uno de los miembros más viejos de la junta.

Sí monsieur Caveat. –

Dime que has hecho hasta lo imposible por darle seguridad a esta niña.

Por supuesto, tiene un equipo de seguridad.

No es nada sencillo en lo que se está metiendo, mantente alerta, y tu niña, se prudente, entiendo esto de querer salvar el mundo, pero estoy seguro que no tienes idea de que tanta maldad existe.

No se preocupe Monsieur, y gracias por el consejo.

Muy bien, demos por terminada la junta, William, supongo que tus abogados se comunicarán con los míos.

Sí, mis sobrinos le ayudarán a Candy con esto así que Archiebald estará al frente del equipo legal.

Perfecto, un placer recibirla señorita Andrew.

Ellos se retiraron, Candy iba en el tercer cielo, había sido todo un éxito, Albert estaba feliz de verla realizada, pero a la vez las palabas de John Caveat pesaban en sus pensamientos, y no por primera vez se cuestionaba si las medidas necesarias serían suficientes.

El resto de la semana transcurrió rápidamente las juntas en su gran mayoría produjeron buenos resultados. Las empresas se comprometieron a ayudar de formas específicas, tanto en cosas que Candy había enlistado como necesidades, así como en cosas que la ONG buscaba, la ayuda estaba llegando a raudales, hacer realidad sus sueños de ayuda se veía como una certeza.

La noche de la fiesta Candy lucía un hermoso y dramático vestido color vino, era un strapless pegado hasta su cintura y después de ahí una enorme falda amplia, el único adorno una espectacular amapola negra de gran tamaño prendida en un costado de su cintura, el efecto era simplemente hermoso. Se miró en el espejo, habían recogido su cabello en un elegante rodete de lado, algunas hebras se soltaban en delicados rizos alrededor de su rostro, alguien llamó a la puerta y ella permitió la entrada.

Te ves hermosa.

Gracias, pero no deberías estar aquí, la tía nos regañará.

Mañana saldremos muy temprano, esto ya me está cansando. – le dijo él ya que todos esos días habían tenido que escabullirse para hacer el amor, ni siquiera habían podido dormir juntos toda la noche. Tomó su barbilla y se inclinó para besarla suavemente tratando de no estropear su maquillaje.

Albert…

Ya sé, vine a darte esto. – le dijo mientras le extendía una caja de terciopelo negro.

Albert, no debiste.

Anda, aún no llevas joyas.

Porque misteriosamente todas están guardadas en la caja fuerte de tu recámara.

Ábrelos y dime si te gustan. – Candy contempló unos hermosos pendientes de diamantes largos y definitivamente caros, cada piedra estaba cortada en forma de gota y cada uno debía de ser de unos 25 kilates.

Son hermosos.

Antes de que me digas que son terriblemente costosos déjame te digo que me moderé y solo compré los aretes.

Albert… esto es una locura, se supone que la intención es recaudar fondos, y sin embargo, henos aquí gastando de una forma inconsciente, tan solo de pensar cuanto costó mi vestido se me revuelve el estómago.

Mi amor, no pienses más, has hecho bastante estos días por cambiar la realidad de esos pequeños. Debo prevenirte.

¿Qué sucede?

Los Grandchester vendrán.

¿Richard y la duquesa cara de cerdo?

Jajajajaja, tal vez sí, pero también Terry y Susana.

No tienes que prevenirme, sabes perfectamente que todo lo que sentía por él dejó de ser hace mucho.

Vamos, es hora de bajar.

El castillo de los Andrew en Escocia era el escenario de la gala de esa noche, era una imponente estructura antigua con todo el lujo de antaño, con antigüedades suficientes para llenar un museo, y el espacio para recibir a todos los nobles de Inglaterra de ser necesario, por supuesto que la misma reina estaba invitada, y si bien ella no asistió, su nieto, el príncipe Harry los honró con su presencia, él y William habían sido compañeros en Eaton, e incluso habían viajado juntos algunas veces.

Terrence Grandchester iba entrando a la mansión con la hermosa Susana Marlowe de su brazo, ella vestía un espectacular y atrevido vestido blanco con plateado de Versace, que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, justo cuando iban cruzando la puerta del salón principal Terry pudo ver a lo alto de la escalera principal una figura familiar, ella se veía simplemente cautivadora, sin duda había crecido mucho desde la última vez que la vio, ya no era una chiquilla de 19 años, sino toda una mujer, si bien a los 21 aún no se puede hablar de madurez había algo en su mirada y en su porte que hacían consciente a Terry de que la dulce jovencita de la cual él se había enamorado ya no existía.

La observó descender la escalera del brazo de su amigo, y sonrió para sí con un dejo de tristeza, aunque le costara admitirlo no había mejor hombre para ella que William Andrew, incluso él nunca había sido merecedor de tanta belleza y bondad.

Deja de verla así.

¿Así como querida?

Cómo si quisieras desnudarla con la mirada.

Suse, sé que no lo entiendes, pero a las mujeres como ella no se les ve de esa forma, se les ve con la plena consciencia de que uno fue un pendejo por dejarla ir, y que no merece ni besar el suelo que pisan, así es cómo se ve a las mujeres cómo Candice White Andrew, así que ahórrate tus comentarios fuera de lugar, y pavonéate por el lugar mi vida, que con el vestido que traes los caballeros no necesitan mirarte como si quisieran desnudarte, hay muy poco que haya quedado a la imaginación.

Terrence…

Calma querida, si te enojas te saldrán arrugas pronto, vamos a presentar nuestros respetos a los anfitriones mi amor. – le dijo él con ese sarcasmo condescendiente con el que se dirigía a ella todo el tiempo, Susana odiaba su indiferencia.

Caminaron por el lugar saludando conocidos, acercándose poco a poco a la atractiva pareja de rubios, si bien, no se comportaban de manera inapropiada, y la prensa estaba acostumbrada a verlos juntos, Terry pudo distinguir un brillo diferente, ahora entendía porque no había habido boda entre William Andrew y Anelisse MacGreggor.

William.

Terrence.

Jajajajajaja no tienes por qué ser tan formal.

Tú me llamaste William. –

Ambos se dieron un apretón de manos y aun abrazo fraternal, Susana se había detenido unos pasos atrás para saludar a alguien y Candy había sido detenida por la tía abuela con algunos detalles.

Así que por ella no te casaste.

No sé de qué hablas.

Lo sabes perfectamente, pero supongo que hay que esperar los decorosos seis meses para poder anunciar su relación.

Sigo sin saber de qué hablas.

Jajajaja, te felicito, ningún otro podría amarla como tú.

Gracias, ¿vienes solo?

No, Suse, se quedó por aquí en algún lugar.

Albert, dice la tía que… Terry. –

Hola preciosa. – le dijo él con esa voz que siempre le enchinaba la piel y con la dosis justa de coquetería.

Terrence, no cambias.

Jajajaja, supongo que no, pero soy sincero cuando digo que te ves espectacular.

Gracias. ¿Cómo está tu hijo?

Con las nanas, y el otro, pues aún con su madre.

¿Hablabas de mí? – le preguntó Susana melosamente, Candy la observó y se preguntó cómo es que esa mujer tenía cinco meses de embarazo más o menos, no se le notaba nada.

Sí cariño, Candy preguntaba por nuestros hijos.

Hola Candy.

Hola Susana, ¿Cómo has estado?

Pues esto del embarazo es un poco pesado a veces…

Pero la dicha de ser madre debe ser más grande supongo.

Claro, si tú lo dices.

Fue un placer saludarlos, si me disculpan, Tía Elroy me pidió que le llevara a Albert.

Por supuesto preciosa, un placer verte. – Candy sólo le sonrió y tomó de la mano a Albert para perderse en la multitud en busca de la tía.

Eres un descarado.

No puedes negar que se ve preciosa. – le dijo él con fastidio. Ella optó por no decir nada más, al final del día ella había ganado la guerra, Terrence Grandchester era su esposo, el padre de sus hijos, y el heredero del ducado, que no hubiera amor, era lo de menos.

La fiesta fue todo un éxito, terminó cerca de las 3 de la mañana, Candy apenas tuvo tiempo de quitarse el pesado vestido y darse un baño, a las 5 estaban abordando el avión con rumbo a Mallorca.

Aterrizaron pronto en la exclusiva Palma de Mallorca y condujeron el Rover que los esperaba hasta la villa de los Andrew. Ambos estaban exhaustos, llegaron y se tumbaron juntos en la cama de la recámara principal, él la abrazó y ella se acurrucó en sus brazos para por fin quedarse dormida a su lado. Estaban tan cansados que no supieron de ellos hasta el mediodía.

Candy despertó con una sonrisa, Albert acariciaba y besaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sus manos varoniles recorrían todo, su boca dejaba rastros húmedos por su piel, en poco tiempo se había deshecho de su ropa interior y la había dejado completamente desnuda, su suave piel sonrosada contrastando con las sábanas blancas de la cama. Ella despertó por completo cuando sintió que su lengua acariciaba su intimidad mientras un dedo entraba en ella. Albert hizo que ella alcanzara su primer orgasmo del día con su boca y sus manos, y cuando hubo terminado y ella flotaba fuera de sí misma, comenzó de nuevo a besarla, sin recostarse por completo sobre ella, rozando con su miembro erecto sus piernas ocasionalmente. Cuando ella estuvo lista de nuevo, y entre dientes le suplico que le hiciera el amor. Él no esperó una segunda invitación entró en ella llenándola con pasión, embistiéndola con fuerza, estrujándola, desbordando de pasión, hacía unos instantes había sido el hombre más tierno del mundo y ahora, desbordaba masculinidad, por supuesto que ella no pudo soportarlo por mucho tiempo, sintió cómo él se tensaba e hinchaba un poco más dentro de ella, y entonces sintió como oleadas de placer lo atrapaban, y ella se dejó llevar junto con él.

¿Tienes hambre?

No, por mi podemos quedarnos aquí, adoro estar en tus brazos.

Albert se debatió entre complacerla y alarmarse, Candy sin hambre no era normal, y por más que había intentado estar al pendiente de que comiera, sentía que no había logrado gran cosa.

¿Qué sucede Albert? -

Nada mi amor, solo pensaba. – le dijo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. -

No me mientas, vi tu mirada, y no era una mirada que dijera que no pasa nada. -

Me preocupa que digas que no tienes hambre, eso no es normal. -

Tal vez estoy cansada, era irreal pensar que iba a subir todo lo que bajé en dos meses en dos semanas, te prometo que me voy a cuidar, deja de darle la vuelta a las cosas.

Arréglate bonita, vamos a salir.

Está bien. – Le dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía al baño para darse una ducha.

Albert hizo lo mismo en otro baño y la esperó en la sala, iba vestido con unos pantalones de lino color arena y una camiseta blanca en cuello V, calzaba sandalias de cuero color miel, se veía fresco y demasiado guapo. Ella entró a la sala unos 15 minutos después, vestía un maxi dress, strappless en color verde bosque con escote de corazón, calzaba sandalias bajas y llevaba en su mano un enorme sombrero de playa color negro.

Estás hermosa, vamos.

Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta el vehículo, y condujeron en absoluta complicidad, llegaron al restaurante, era acogedor, hermoso, situado sobre una terraza con vista al mar. Al verla dudar un poco Albert pidió para los dos, pasta con camarones, un pulpo a las brasas, una ensalada griega, sopa de mariscos y delicioso vino blanco del que a ella le gustaba.

Creo que pediste demasiado. –

Mi amor, si queda lo pedimos para llevar y se lo regalas a alguna persona necesitada que encuentres en el camino. –

¿Y si no encontramos a nadie? –

Te prometo que manejaré hasta encontrar a alguien, ahora déjame decirte que te ves hermosa.

Gracias, tú también te ves muy guapo.

Además, debo decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti. –

¿Por qué? –

Tu presentación en cada una de las empresas fue magnífica…

Jajajaja

¿Por qué te ríes?

Porque Derek me dijo cuándo la vio que te darías cuenta que mi educación en Yale no ha sido dinero tirado a la basura. O que al menos eso es lo que su padre pensaría si el hiciera algo así. –

¿Así que se la enseñaste? – Albert hizo todo lo posible por no sonar celoso, pero lo cierto era que sentía una punzada al saber que Derek había sido partícipe de los planes de ella cuando para él lo había guardado en silencio.

Sí, después de eso se le ocurrió la idea del documental, y trabajamos en ello. En la siguiente fase haremos otra grabación para enseñar cómo el dinero donado se ha invertido, para que en los dos meses siguientes cuando estemos en la fase de recaudación de fondos podamos usarla, y también para rendir cuentas a los que amablemente nos han apoyado. –

Es una idea bastante buena mi amor, no puedo esperar a que pasen los años y formes parte del corporativo. –

Pensé que me querías para ser dama de sociedad. –

Sí por mi fuera irías conmigo a todas partes, no quiero que estés lejos de mí nunca, la verdad tampoco quiero que nadie te vea, pero con que aceptes ser mi esposa y realices tus sueños me conformo.

¿Y si dentro de mis sueños no está el ser tu esposa?

Entonces eres libre de ser la esposa de quien quieras, o de nadie si así lo quieres. Te amo, y siempre te apoyaré. – le dijo él con seriedad.

No pongas esa cara, estaba molestándote, también te amo, y por supuesto que anhelo ser tu esposa. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa encantadora.

No juegues conmigo de esa forma princesa, hiciste que mi corazón se saltara un latido tan solo de escuchar esas palabras. –

Lo siento, no sé qué estaba pensando. –

Creo que sí lo sabes… estos meses has pensado en la posibilidad de quedarte allá, unirte al staff permanentemente, vivir para esos pequeños, ser la próxima Madre Teresa de Calcuta. – él clavó su mirada en ella, en su tono de voz no había burla, aunque sí un poco de preocupación.

Me conoces demasiado bien. –

Mi vida, te entiendo perfectamente, y te amo por pensar de esa forma, pero me niego a permitir que malgastes tu juventud en una causa perdida.

¿Cómo te atreves a nombrarlos causa perdida? – le preguntó ella seriamente con un dejo de enojo en su voz.

Amor mío, he visto mucho y vivido algo, podemos afectar las vidas de unos cuantos, mejorar el futuro de algunos, pero mi amor, ni donando toda la fortuna de los Andrew acabarás con el hambre, la injusticia, las mafias, y la maldad. Cuando entendí eso fue que regresé de África, nunca he dejado de apoyar, aún mantengo la clínica que ayudé a construir, las inversiones que tengo en ese continente son ecológicamente conscientes, y socialmente responsables. Pero mi amor, si yo me hubiese quedado allá no existirían los recursos para apoyar, así que piensa en ello, es una magnífica causa, y puedes generar cambios a través de la educación, promoviendo las adopciones, creando una agencia de adopciones, sí quieres adoptar a algún pequeño podemos hacerlo, ya sea que forme parte de la familia, o crear un fideicomiso para la educación de niños y niñas con talento y sin recursos, no sé hay una variedad de maneras, pero sinceramente te lo digo, quedarte a vivir permanentemente en la India no es la mejor opción. –

Te amo, pero a veces creo que eres demasiado frío. –

No quiero discutir contigo, en su momento lo entenderás. – le dijo él mientras besaba su mano y le sonreía con ternura, un poco como se le sonríe a una niña.

Candy pasó por alto sus palabras y su tono, tenía frente a ella al amor de su vida, a un hombre demasiado guapo, apasionado, el deseo de cualquier mujer, que fuera un poco crudo se podía pasar por alto. Así que decidió guiar la conversación a temas menos serios y le sonrió.

Cuando terminaron de comer caminaron por la playa tomados de la mano, por supuesto que eran una pareja espectacular, de esas que llamaban la atención, no solo por el atractivo físico, sino por la química que tienen, por la forma tierna de él de tratarla y cuidarla, por su mirada enamorada, y por esa forma de andar por el mundo como sí los demás no existieran, y esa era su realidad, los demás no existían, sentían muy profundo el saber que la cuenta regresiva estaba muy cerca del final, inconscientemente decidieron disfrutarse sin pensar en el futuro, vivir como si tuviesen miles de días de hedonismo por delante.

Se toparon con un mercado de frutas y verduras, y compraron lo necesario para los siguientes días, la realidad era que querían estar solos, hacer el amor hasta el cansancio y no tener que salir para nada, así que una vez que obtuvieron las provisiones regresaron a la villa, nadaron desnudos en la alberca, hicieron el amor tantas veces se les antojó y cayeron rendidos uno en brazos del otro, Candy se quedó dormida y Albert la sostuvo junto a su pecho, si bien la alimentación constante y sana había hecho que en esas dos semanas ganara algo de peso, aún le preocupaba la situación al grado de que consideraba viajar con ella a la India y estar al pendiente al menos una semana. Se aseguraría que el albergue recibiera todo lo necesario para tener una alimentación balanceada para que así ella dejara de mal alimentarse.

Los siguientes dos días pasaron volando, no hicieron mucho más que amarse, de hecho, pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo desnudos. Estaban hambrientos el uno del otro.

La última noche ella logró preparar lasaña con éxito, y disfrutaron de la compañía del uno del otro.

Al día siguiente de madrugada se dirigían al hangar, él había decidido pasar con ella las siguientes dos semanas en la India, pero justo antes de abordar recibió una llamada urgente de George.

¿Qué sucede?

Tengo que ir a Brasil, hay amenaza de huelga en una de las minas, y al parecer es algo que solo yo puedo resolver. – le dijo con semblante serio.

Está bien mi amor, pide que me lleven al aeropuerto y tomaré un vuelo comercial a Bombay.

No, te llevarán en el jet, ya Geroge mandó el otro que me recoja acá, estará aquí en dos horas… lo lamento princesa.

Albert, no tienes nada que lamentar, yo entiendo que tienes ocupaciones, te amo.

Yo también te amo, y por favor cuídate más.

Lo haré, si después de que acabes en Brasil logras ir a la India me encantará tenerte allá.

Haré lo posible, seguramente el que viajará para allá pronto será Archie, para poder ayudarte a coordinar las donaciones y las compras necesarias, la parte que Tiny Hands manejará no es problema, pero lo que recaudaste se canalizará a través de una fundación, ve pensando en el nombre.

Gracias mi amor.

Él la abrazó y la besó cómo si la vida se le fuera en ello, no había pensado que tendría que separarse tan pronto, después de un rato la soltó y se quedó en tierra mientras ella subía las escaleras del avión, la última imagen fue ella volteando desde lo alto de la escalinata, los rayos del amanecer jugando con su cabellera y ella lanzándole un beso.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13.**

 **Bombay, India.**

Candy descendió del avión corría el mes de agosto y el ambiente era más cálido y húmedo, habían aterrizado en un hangar privado, ella se despidió y agradeció a la tripulación, y ahora esperaba encontrarse con John, o con alguno de los muchachos, pero a los pies del avión había un Jeep Wrangler sin las cubiertas y Derek Dupont estaba sentado al volante observándola tras las gafas solares, los rayos del sol coloreaban el horizonte de anaranjado.

Derek descendió del jeep para saludarla al pie de la escalinata, se veía hermosa, vestía un holgado pantalón de algodón color claro y una camiseta de tirantes pegada al cuerpo, calzaba tennis de lona y llevaba el cabello suelto, a la altura de los hombros y sensualmente revuelto. Se veía bronceada y bastante más recuperada que cuando se fue, si bien no había recuperado todo el peso perdido, sí estaba menos delgada.

Derek. – le dijo ella mientras lo saludaba con un beso en la mejilla y un rápido abrazo.

Hola, ¿qué tal estuvo el viaje?

Bien.

¿No viene Albert?

No, se presentó una emergencia en Brasil, así que viajé sola, ¿dónde está John?

No lo sé, estas dos semanas he recuperado mi libertad, por supuesto que debe haber un equipo encubierto cerca, pero ese no me molesta, ¿traes equipaje?

No, acá dejé toda mi ropa para estos lugares.

Te tengo una propuesta. –

Dime. -

Hay un festival cultural en la ciudad, básicamente una fiesta callejera, una buena fiesta callejera, a decir verdad, y pensé que con el propósito de ayudarte a reconectarte con la maravillosa cultura podríamos ir y pasarla bien un rato. Dicen que hay está bebida tradicional que uno no puede perderse, se llama Fenny, y supuestamente es delicioso. ¿Qué dices? –

Me encanta, iremos por John y los muchachos…

No es necesario, iremos solos, seremos un par de turistas recién casados, toma. – le dijo extendiéndoles una hermosa túnica india bordada en dorado.

Gracias, sí crees que no hay problema con gusto podemos ir. - ella tomó la túnica y se la puso encima, después subió al jeep y se perdieron en las transitadas calles de Bombay.

Se pusieron al día y manejaron hasta el centro de la ciudad, estacionaron el Jeep y se bajaron para mezclarse con la multitud tomados de la mano para no perderse, había de todo, la cultura es extravagante, sensual, muy diferente a occidente, los locales vestían sus mejores galas, la música llenaba las calles, el aroma a curry y especies abrían el apetito, Candy vio a un artista haciendo elaborados diseños tradicionales de hena y se acercó a que le hicieran un diseño en sus manos como se acostumbra en el país en ocasiones especiales, la algarabía era impresionante, bailaron, comieron, se divirtieron hasta bien entrada la madrugada ya que al otro día no tenían que ir al albergue sino a las oficinas de la fundación para revisar el plan de acción y de inversión.

Mientras admiraban la artesanía local, en dónde los metales ordinarios y las cuentas de vidrio se mezclaban con auténticas piezas valiosas elaboradas en oro, plata y con piedras reales Candy observó un hermoso pendiente de oro rosado y esmeraldas en forma de flor de loto, la pieza cautivó su corazón y deseó llevar consigo dinero para comprarla, pero la verdad es que no había cambiado su dinero por moneda local y llevaba muy poco con ella, Derek al ver que Candy le pedía la dirección al artesano con el fin de buscarlo después se acercó y pese a las protestas lo compró para ella junto con la cadena que le hacía juego.

Derek, no puedo aceptarlo a menos que me permitas pagártelo.

Candy, es una tontería, además somos amigos, por favor acéptalo como una muestra de mi amistad, se te verá hermoso, y es un crimen que alguien más use esas esmeraldas cuando son perfectas para ti.

Derek….

¿Acaso Albert no te deja aceptar regalos? – le dijo él en el tono exacto para provocar en ella esa pequeña mecha de orgullo.

Albert no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Muchas veces he visto como Stear, Anthony o Archie te compran joyas, considérame uno más de ellos por favor. – le dijo él con una sonrisa afable y ojos suplicantes.

Está bien, gracias.

A pesar de ser pequeño el pendiente era lujoso, pero ella podría usarlo sin problemas y esconderlo debajo de su ropa como solía hacer con el Luckenbooth, Derek le ayudó a ponérselo y la llevó al lugar más cercano dónde vendían bebidas, por supuesto los dos probaron el delicioso licor hecho a base de coco, engañosamente dulce y bastante fuerte. Por supuesto que Candy resitía mucho menos alcohol que Derek, y para cuando por fin decidieron enfilarse al auto ella apenas podía caminar en una línea recta, eso aunado al aire de la noche que golpeaba su rostro mientras conducían a través de la ciudad hizo que al llegar a casa ella no pudiese hallar ni la manija de la puerta, sin saber lo que les esperaba en casa Derek la bajó del auto y la metió prácticamente en brazos a la casa.

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, todas las luces estaban encendidas y en la sala se encontraban todos reunidos, Candy y Derek entraron enfiestados, riendo por cualquier tontería que se les había cruzado en ese momento, y sólo lograron moderarse un poco en cuanto vieron la cara de funeral de todos los ahí reunidos.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ella tratando de mantener al compostura, pero el rostro serio de todos se le antojaba demasiado gracioso.

Todos la ignoraron por un momento porque la profunda voz de John se escuchó rompiendo el silencio.

Sí, ella está bien, aún no lo sé, pero lo comunico con ella. – dijo en tono serio y después le extendió el teléfono a Candy. Todos abandonaron la estancia para darle privacidad y John y Steve llevaron con ellos a Derek.

¿Sí?

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó la profunda voz de su amado con preocupación.

Albert, jajajajaja por supuesto que estoy bien, ¿Qué sucede? Jajajajaja ¿a que debo el tono de funeral? – le preguntó ella arrastrando un poco las palabras y sin poder contener la risa al imaginar su cara en el momento que le hablaba que por alguna extraña razón le causaba gracia.

¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó él con un tono de acero en la voz qué nunca usaba con ella. – Candy, hace horas que llegaste y ni siquiera llamaste, el idiota de Derek tampoco se reportó, y además decide irse sin escolta, no te imaginas lo que he sentido por las últimas horas, ya corrí a todo el equipo de seguridad tres veces, ya les grité, perdí los estribos llamé muchísimas veces a la línea segura de Derek… Candy, estoy en el hangar a punto de salir a buscarte dejando botado todo… además estás tomada, ¿estás bien? ¿qué tomaste?

Albert… yo… es delicioso, se llama Fenny, cuando vengas… - le dijo ella en tono ligero tratando de calmar los ánimos de él.

Mi amor, eso te dará una resaca horrible, necesito que algo te quede muy claro, te amo, y confío en ti, pero no voy a permitir que por insensateces tu vida corra peligro, sí Derek no puede medir riesgos no lo quiero cerca de ti, no es posible que ni siquiera conteste su teléfono, y tú, en serio que no entiendo que estabas pensando. En un rato tienes una cita en Tiny Hands, a las 10, la resaca que tendrás no la quiero ni imaginar.

Amor… - intentó Candy con un poco de culpa y tratando de esclarecer sus ideas, pero su mente estaba llena de bruma.

Candy, esto no puede volver a pasar nunca más, porque en ese momento pediré al equipo de seguridad que te saque de donde estés aun cuando tengan que traerte en contra de tu propia voluntad. ¿te queda claro? – le preguntó él en un tono condescendiente que hizo que le hirviera la sangre.

No sé qué te piensas, no puedes llamarme para amenazarme y regañarme como si fuese una cría, lamento mucho no haberte llamado, tienes razón en eso, pero nunca estuvimos en riesgo, había un festival y fuimos a disfrutar… es muy tarde y quiero dormir, en verdad te pido perdón por el susto, fui inconsciente, pero de eso a permitirte lo demás estas equivocado, también te amo, pero lo que planteas son celos enfermizos, tengo 21 años y ninguna necesidad de pedirte permiso para salir, si quieres deshacerte del equipo de seguridad está bien, pero no aceptare a nadie más. Buenas noches, que descanses. – le dijo y colgó el teléfono sin darle oportunidad de replicar.

Candy salió de la estancia para dirigirse a su habitación. Pero se topó con John que la esperaba afuera de la puerta.

Lo siento John, no fue mi intención, por supuesto que sabes que Albert no dijo en serio nada de lo que haya dicho, ya hablé con él y te pido una disculpa en su nombre…

No te preocupes Candy, nosotros también nos equivocamos, debimos, haber ido con Derek, al menos uno de nosotros, pero estas semanas nos relajamos. Olvidamos que no es lo mismo cuidar de Derek que de la prometida del Sr. Andrew.

No te preocupes John, vamos a dormir, mañana a las 11 tengo que estar en las oficinas, ¿sabes cuándo llega Archie?

El fin de semana.

Gracias, buenas noches. –

Candy subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y se topó con Derek en la puerta de su habitación esperándola.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó él al ver sus ojos llorosos.

Sí.

Te conozco, algo te pasa.

Albert... no tiene caso… – le dijo ella mientras las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, en algún lugar de su mente sabía que era una exageración, pero el alcohol la hacía tener las emociones a flor de piel.

Lo siento, no quería causarte problemas. – le dijo él al tiempo que le daba un suave beso en la mejilla y la abrazaba por largo rato hasta que Steve carraspeó detrás de ellos, Candy lo ignoró y le dio un beso en la mejilla, consciente de que lo que dijera probablemente llegaría a oídos de Albert.

Gracias por una noche divertida, y gracias por el regalo. – después entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

 **Brasil.**

William…

No en este momento George.

Ella está bien ¿verdad?

Sí, ella está bien, un poco ebria y andaba de fiesta con Derek… maldita sea George, no llevamos ni 24 horas separados… y Derek no desaprovechó ni un segundo, los muchachos me dicen que la llevó casi cargando a la casa, y al parecer le hizo un regalo especial y la tenía muy abrazada en la puerta de su cuarto cuando los interrumpieron.

¿Les pediste que la espiaran?

Derek fue por ella y se la llevó de fiesta sin avisar a nadie. ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?

Sabes que la señorita Candy te ama, no tienes por qué estar celoso. Además, está lejos.

Precisamente por eso es que debo ser más cuidadoso. No quiero arrojarla a sus brazos.

Entonces se tú, el hombre de negocios, frío, calculador, seguro de ti mismo, no un chiquillo que estuvo a punto de perder millones porque ella no contestaba el celular.

Tienes razón, lo siento George.

No tienes que disculparte, estabas preocupado, y es la mujer que amas, lo entiendo perfectamente.

¿Te has enamorado George?

De la mujer más extraordinaria, pero no era para mí, así que la dejé ir.

Nunca es tarde.

En mi caso lo es. – le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica el moreno. – William, tenemos que ver algunas cosas que quedaron en pausa ante tú viaje de rescate.

Sí George, sólo déjame decir gracias por estar cerca siempre.

No tienes que agradecer nada William, eres mi familia, los Andrew son mi familia.

Así es George, somos familia. Ahora dime, cuál es el plan de acción con los mineros, no podemos tener parado tanto tiempo, ¿qué les podemos conceder?

Creo que el problema no es tanto lo que quieren, tenemos los salarios más altos de la zona, más bien creo que a alguien le están pagando para que se vayan a huelga, los demás propietarios no están conformes con que estemos haciendo las cosas de una manera sustentable, ni con el trato humano y seguro que les estamos dando a los trabajadores, porque eso tarde o temprano les pesará a ellos.

Entonces necesitamos hacer consciente a la gente para que no se deje manejar.

Sí, por eso es que tu presencia es importante, yo puedo negociar, pero tu carisma, es único, ese carisma es gran parte del éxito que tienes en los negocios.

Jajajajaja, ahora resulta que tiene que ver con algo que no es mi inteligencia en los negocios.

Por supuesto que tiene que ver, pero no te lo volveré a decir porque se te subirá a la cabeza. Sólo diré que es parte del encanto de los Andrew.

Para que me harás sonrojar. – le dijo en broma mientras llevaba la conversación a un punto que no implicara hablar de su encanto.

Se enfrascaron en la estrategia de negocios mientras el chofer los llevaba de vuelta a la casa donde residían, había mucho trabajo por delante y Albert tuvo que hacer a un lado todos sus pensamientos acerca de Candy, lo que estaban haciendo era un proyecto monumental, y necesario, la explotación a cielo abierto es muy dañina, y ellos querían cambiar eso, ante todo el corporativo Andrew bajo la dirección de William Andrew era una empresa innovadora, socialmente responsable y con proyectos ecológicamente sustentables.

 **Bombay**

A las 9 de la mañana sonó su ipad con él característico tono que anunciaba una llamada de facetime, ella sintió que mil martillos la golpeaban a la vez, soñolienta lo tomó y contestó con los ojos apenas abiertos. Albert sonrió ante la ternura que la imagen de ella despeinada y adormilada le causaba.

Réveille-toi et brille mon amour.

Es demasiado temprano para que me pidas que funcione en francés.

Jajajajaja anda dormilona, debes despertar y arreglarte para que tomes un buen desayuno antes de ir a las oficinas. – el tono de él era dulce y lleno de amor. Por un momento ella olvidó la pelea de hacía unas horas…bueno, no había sido una pelea, había sido una especie de ultimátum, cambió la sonrisa por seriedad y le contestó.

Habla en un tono más suave si eres tan amable. Ya estás de buen humor según veo. – le contestó ella un poco seca.

Mi vida, no era mal humor, era preocupación. – le dijo él en un susurro.

¿Estoy hablando con Albert o con el tío abuelo William?

No seas injusta, eso del tío abuelo nunca ha aplicado para ti, y menos ahora.

Muy bien, Albert, dime, ¿te envío un fax con mi itinerario? ¿O prefieres que me haga poner un chip? ¿enciendo location services para que puedas rastrear mi teléfono en todo momento?

Mi amor, no es porque dudé de ti, eso te lo dije ayer, es porque estaba preocupado de sí estabas con bien, no tienes idea de la cantidad de imágenes de accidentes y secuestros que pasaron por mi cabeza, estuve sin saber de ti por cerca de diez horas, no avisaste cuando aterrizaste, ni que habías llegado con bien. En 10 horas pueden pasar muchas cosas, demasiadas cosas.

Claro, en 10 horas puedo decidir fugarme con Derek…

Alto, no vayas ahí, escúchame con atención no es porque hayas salido con Derek, vives con él, créeme que el problema no es Derek, el problema es que por 10 horas sólo supimos que aterrizaste y te fuiste en un jeep descubierto, sin escolta, que se suponía que llegaría a la casa en 45 minutos y nunca llegó, ese es el verdadero problema.

Está bien, tienes razón, lo siento, peor por favor no vuelvas a decirme que me harás sacar de acá, aunque esté en contra de ello…no quiero discutir, me duele horrible la cabeza.

Mi amor, haré todo lo posible porque sea por tu propia voluntad, pero sí hay un caso extremo la verdad es que las instrucciones son sacarte de ahí sin importar nada… lo siento, pero tu vida y tu seguridad no son negociables para mí, aun cuando eso te haga enojar. – le dijo él con amor y paciencia.

Así que no tengo opción más que acatar las órdenes.

Mi vida, no son órdenes, ¿te he dicho que te ves hermosa hoy? ¿y que quisiera estar en tú cama para cubrirte de besos?

No intentes distraerme.

Recorrer con mis manos tus piernas, y con mi lengua hacer cosas qué te hagan estremecer.

Albert…

Estoy en mi cama, sólo, te extraño.

Yo también te extraño, pensé que tendríamos más tiempo porque viajarías conmigo.

Lo sé, lo siento, pero no podía dejar esto, se ha invertido muchísimo para lograr explotación sustentable, sí el proyecto fracasa no podremos ser punta de lanza en ello, y es importante demostrar que se pueden generar recursos sin destruir por completo el medio ambiente.

Me encanta ver tu pasión en todo.

Y a mí me encanta verte, pero anda, date una ducha y arréglate para que lleves a cabo tus actividades.

¿Quieres acompañarme en la ducha?

Eres traviesa.

Tú me enseñaste.

Vamos. – le dijo él en tono seductor.

Ella se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño para por los próximos 20 minutos perderse en su mundo particular dónde el hombre de sus sueños estaba a su lado para hacerla alcanzar el cielo.

Durante el resto de la semana Candy se reunió con los fundadores de Tiny Hands, ellos estaban encantados con ella, la verdad era que nadie había logrado reunir tanto dinero como ella, pero era lógico y natural, sus conexiones eran muy buenas, y el respaldo de William Andrew abría las puertas, los muy acaudalados no tenían ningún problema con financiar proyectos promovidos por los de su mismo status social.

El trabajo que hiciste fue maravilloso Candy.

Gracias Raymond, sólo te agradeceré fotos o video de cómo se invierten las cosas, porque planeo hacer rendición de cuentas con cada benefactor, eso nos mantendrá las puertas abiertas.

Es estupendo la forma en que lo has logrado, francamente nunca habíamos tenido tan buena respuesta, a decir verdad, nos encantaría que te encargaras de esto permanentemente.

El corazón de Candy dio un brinco, le estaban ofreciendo un puesto permanente en la organización. Una parte de ella moría por aceptarla, la otra sabía que no era algo a lo que podía decir que sí, tenía que terminar la escuela, pero, sobre todo, era una Andrew, la novia del patriarca de los Andrew para ser exacta, por primera vez en muchos años, tal vez por primera vez en su vida el peso del apellido recayó con fuerza sobre sus hombros.

Te lo agradezco Raymond, pero, tengo que regresar, aún me falta un año para concluir mi carrera y…

No te preocupes por explicar, estoy totalmente consciente de que siendo quien eres es muy poco probable que lo dejes todo por vivir permanentemente en la India, pero de todas formas quiero que sepas que tienes las puertas abiertas.

Gracias, bien, debo dejarlos, mi primo llegará en un rato e iremos a recogerlo, estamos trabajando en crear una fundación para promover la adopción de los niños de la casa hogar donde hemos estado trabajando.

Es una labor loable, no sé si sabes en lo que te estás metiendo, la razón por la cual ese albergue no es considerado por las agencias de adopción es en parte porque los niños que viven ahí tienen traumas severos, no cualquier familia podría acogerlos, y cómo no hay los recursos para tratarlos psicológicamente de manera individual, eso hace más complicados los casos, necesitarás especialistas, permisos de gobierno, en fin.

Lo sé, por eso viene al menos uno de mis primos, comenzará a hacer las averiguaciones de los requisitos legales, contactar con la gente necesaria, y ver que hacer a partir de ahí.

Lo que necesites, estamos a tus órdenes, solo tienes que decirlo. – le dijo sinceramente Linda, la esposa de Raymond Jones.

Gracias Linda. De hecho, me preguntaba si a la par de mi trabajo en la casa hogar estos meses podría trabajar con ustedes en algunas fases de rescate.

Candy observó como los esposos voltearon a verse el uno al otro con cara de preocupación.

¿Dije algo malo? –

No Candy, es sólo que…

Soy una Andrew y no quieren darme misiones de rescate por eso. ¿Albert habló con ustedes? Soy mayor de edad, no necesito de permiso.

Candy, Albert no habló con nosotros para decir que ciertas actividades quedaban prohibidas para ti.

¿Entonces?

Él solo nos pidió que te consiguiéramos trabajo al menos al principio en un área que no fuese rural, para que te fueras adaptando y para que fuese más fácil cuidarte, también nos pidió que trabajaras en la recaudación de fondos como favor especial, y bueno con nada de eso tenemos un problema como organización, entendemos las necesidades y que hay cosas que se deben cuidar cuando se trata de personas cómo tú o como Derek. - le contestó francamente Raymond.

¿Entonces el puesto de recaudación de fondos no existe?

Normalmente lo hacemos nosotros, pero créeme que jamás hemos tenido tanto éxito como el que tu tuviste. Así que estamos más que contentos de que lo hayas hecho. – le aseguró Linda tratando de que ella no se enfocara en el hecho de que habían hecho concesiones con ella.

Candy guardó silencio por unos momentos, este viaje no era nada de lo que había soñado, había esperado ser una más, una persona anónima, un ser humano contribuyendo al bienestar de otros, pero al parecer deshacerse de la influencia de los Andrew no era tan sencillo como ella había esperado. Linda al verla conmocionada se atrevió a preguntar.

¿Estás bien? – le dijo en tono maternal.

Sí, sólo pensaba en lo diferente que ha resultado este viaje en comparación a lo que pensé que sería.

¿No siempre ha sido así tu vida?

Jajajaja no, nunca había tenido equipo de seguridad hasta ahora, o al menos no un equipo visible, al parecer cuidaban de mí y de los demás de lejos, pero hace cinco años mi vida era otra. Yo soy hija adoptiva de los Andrew, me adoptaron a los 12, y a los 13 me mandaron a estudiar a Londres, a los 14 me escapé del colegio e hice el viaje de regreso a América sola, estudié una carrera técnica como enfermera, y trabajé mientras estudiaba, a los 18 mi vida cambió por completo, Albert tomó su puesto como patriarca, e hizo lo necesario para que yo entrara a Yale, pasé un año con tutores especiales, y todo lo que fuera necesario para ingresar a una universidad Ivy League y para ser parte oficial de la familia Andrew y cumplir con las expectativas que ser miembro de la familia conlleva.

Has vivido mucho a tu corta edad, pero sí entendí bien, hoy no solo eres miembro de la familia, sino la prometida del miembro más importante de los Andrew. Todos esos privilegios conllevan responsabilidades, y honestamente arriesgarte al ponerte en contacto con las mafias, me parece que sería una irresponsabilidad de nuestra parte, eres hermosa, llamarás la atención, es verdaderamente peligroso para ti. - le dijo seriamente Raymond.

Dime una cosa, ¿si no supieras quien soy, me lo hubieras permitido?

No lo sé Candy, eres muy joven, la verdad es que, si ha habido ocasiones en que buscamos que no se involucren con los traficantes los miembros voluntarios, puede ser por la edad, por la apariencia, porque no tienen la seguridad para tratar esas situaciones, o porque son demasiado explosivos, en fin, por estos dos meses te quedarás acá, y trabajarás dónde mismo, podemos revisar la situación cuando regreses del próximo viaje de recaudación.

Muy bien, gracias, ahora sí es necesario que me vaya.

Se despidió afablemente y salió a encontrarse con John y con Steve. Se dirigieron al hangar habitual y al llegar el avión ya había aterrizado, su sorpresa fue encontrarse no solo con Archie, sino con Stear y Anthony.

¿Qué hacen aquí los tres?

Había que aprovechar cualquier excusa para salir de Chicago, no era justo que a Archie le levantaran el castigo y a nosotros no, además, entre tres podemos hacer las cosas un poco más ágiles. – le dijo Anthony después de saludarla.

Claro, lo dice por mí, porque necesitas de un genio para que todo salga perfecto. – le dijo Stear mientras quitaba a Anthony del camino para saludar a Candy.

Gatita, estos dos se subieron de polizontes al avión, ni creas que saben del trabajo que se está realizando, pero ya verás que tengo todo avanzado, así que tú llévatelos a trabajar contigo al albergue. Merecen lavar baños y trabajar en la cocina.

Jajajaja, díganme que al menos le dijeron a la tía.

Por supuesto, le dejamos una nota. – le dijo Stear con despreocupación.

¿Una nota trío de inconscientes? – le dijo Candy enojada.

Candy, no te preocupes, fue una nota muy bien redactada y con todo nuestro cariño. – le dijo Stear.

Están de broma ¿verdad? – le dijo Candy mientras marcaba el número de la mansión en Chicago.

¿A dónde llamas?

A casa, para hablar con la tía.

Jajajaja, la tía está en Londres, y Albert fue quién nos mandó a los tres, no te preocupes. – le dijo Anthony mientras pasaba su brazo por sus hombros y la conducía de vuelta a la camioneta dónde John y Steve los esperaban.

Cuando llegaron se sorprendieron de la linda pero sencilla casa, había una habitación disponible, así que ahí se instalaron los tres, estaban acostumbrados a compartirlo todo, así que una habitación, aunque fuera pequeña les parecía suficiente.

Durante las semanas que siguieron Candy volvió al trabajo en el albergue, sólo que ahora salía más temprano para poder tener tiempo de revisar con Archie los avances, se había establecido una pequeña clínica en el barrio, la alimentación de los niños había mejorado, y se comenzaba a trabajar en la formación de una agencia de adopciones, Archie con ayuda de su padre había contactado con las personas correctas y su ardua labor comenzaba a dar fruto. Los chicos Andrew habían pasado cuatro semanas en la India, y debían regresar, para continuar con sus estudios, Candy y Albert habían pasado todo ese tiempo sin más comunicación que unos minutos de llamadas esporádicas, la zona de la mina era muy remota y el internet no era una opción, así que solo podían usar teléfonos satelitales, pero la conexión no era del todo buena, Candy se preguntaba cómo estaban llevando a cabo los otros negocios sin la presencia de Albert.

Durante su permanencia los varones Andrew se habían encargado de que Candy se alimentara mejor, y de que Derek no pasara demasiado tiempo con ella, también habían buscado que ella fuera prudente en sus acciones y que no se arriesgara.

El día que se iban Stear habló con Candy, por ser el mayor de los 4 siempre había tomado el papel de hermano mayor y aunque era afable y bromista tenía una madurez diferente a pesar de sus frecuentes ocurrencias.

Candy, debes tener cuidado.

¿Específicamente con algo?

Con todo, con tus andares por el barrio con Derek y su eterna cámara, con Derek, porque sé que no lo quieres lastimar, y que genuinamente crees que pueden ser amigos sin salir lastimados.

Tú, Archie y Anthony son mis amigos.

Sí, pero somos familia y aunque alguna vez nos sentimos atraídos por ti lo primero era nuestra relación filial y de amigos. Derek no es nosotros querida mía, sé que es un buen amigo y un buen hombre y creo que te cuidará y no te dañará, pero también estoy convencido de que tú debes de ser prudente, sobre todo porque no eres una mujer libre. – el tono de voz de Stear era amable y tranquilo, la verdad era que su espíritu apacible predisponía a la rubia a ponerle atención, aparte de que la relación entre ellos siempre había sido de amor y respeto.

Está bien Stear, tendré cuidado. ¿los mandó Albert de espías?

Nena, sabes bien que se preocupa por ti.

Esa no fue la pregunta.

Estaba preocupado por tu salud y porque Derek no te ayudaba a ser prudente, así que…

Los mandó de niñeros, espero que hayan hecho un buen trato y al menos hayan negociado su castigo.

Candy… no le digas nada.

Te prometo que no diré nada, gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Sabes perfectamente que te queremos, y eres importante para nosotros, nuestra vida cambió cuando tu llegaste, eres la luz de los Andrew, aunque suene cursi y fantasioso.

Jajajajaja definitivamente necesitas volver a casa o terminaras por quedarte a cuidar a la "luz de los Andrew".

Debo irme porque si no Patty tomará el siguiente vuelo y me llevará con ella, ya está desesperada por verme, pero es lógico, no puede vivir sin este apuesto hombre a su lado.

Jajajaja eso me encanta de los Andrew, su autoestima es incomparable.

Nuestra autoestima, no puedes decirme que no vas por la vida sabiendo que eres hermosa y que tienes a los hombres comiendo de tu mano. Cuídate bonita, y por favor se prudente. – le dijo Stear para después darle un abrazo y abordar el avión dónde ya lo esperaban Archie y Anthony.

En el avión lo esperaban expectantes.

¿Hablaste con ella?

Sí.

¿Cómo lo tomó?

Lo tomó muy bien… el que no sé cómo lo tomará será Albert.

¿Le dijiste?

Ella es demasiado lista para no darse cuenta, en fin, le pedí que tuviera cuidado, pero no la alarmé con la gente que nos seguía, eso se lo dije a John y se lo diré a Albert para que ponga más vigilancia si es necesario.

Tal vez debería quedarme con ella. – dijo Anthony preocupado.

No creo que se necesite, además con Albert en el Amazonas, la verdad es que ni siquiera debimos haber venido, hay mucho que hacer en Chicago.

Bien, esperemos que ella sea prudente, que Derek no gane terreno en su corazón y que el equipo de seguridad vaya un paso adelante a quién sea que la está siguiendo.

El barrio rojo era un lugar con ojos y oídos en todas partes, las mejoras evidentes en el albergue y la clínica, tensaban a algunas personas que controlaban el lugar, o que lo habían controlado hasta entonces por medio de la miseria, la violencia y el miedo. Antes los pequeños escapaban del albergue o aceptaban irse con algunos traficantes ante la promesa de algo mejor, pero ahora, sus vidas eran bastante cómodas y seguras a comparación de lo que habían vivido hasta entonces, Candy había recaudado lo suficiente para poner camas en todas las habitaciones, así como para hacer crecer el staff permanente, también había integrado a un equipo de psicólogos, los lineamientos para poder participar en adopciones internacionales no eran sencillos, y ella buscaba hacer posible la integración del albergue a la red de adopciones.

La hermosa rubia de ojos verdes era conocida por los traficantes, y era evidente que no era cualquier persona, las mejoras habían sido muchas y muy rápidas, Anthony, Stear y Archie también llamaban la atención, y el hecho de que cuando intentaron acercarse casualmente a ella se les detenía por alguno de los supuestos otros trabajadores dejaban las cosas claras para los mafiosos que controlaban el lugar, esa hermosa rubia debía ser alguien importante, pero además la odiaban, la odiaban por ser mujer, por enseñarles a las otras mujeres que podían comportarse como ella, dando órdenes a hombres y teniéndolos a su servicio, la odiaban porque representaba una brisa fresca en un lugar que hace mucho estaba podrido.

Candy vivía a diario eso sin percatarse de nada, pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando inocentemente acogió un par de chicas en el albergue, chicas que habían llegado a la clínica mal heridas, y ella les había curado y dado refugio, lo que ella no sabía era que esas chicas tenían dueño, y una deuda.

Candy, ellas no se pueden quedar aquí.

¿Por qué no Naya? Pueden apoyar, trabajar, en lo que se recuperan.

Candy, ellas tienen dueño… - le dijo Naya con seriedad.

Todos somos libres Naya, eso de tener dueño es ilegal.

No en el barrio rojo, Candy, si quieres rescatarlas de las calles hay que pagar el precio por su rescate, lo que sea que los traficantes piensan que se les debe, así es la única manera, de otra forma nos pones en riesgo a todos.

Naya, no puedo botarlas a la calle.

Candy, ellas lo entenderán, ya hiciste bastante por ellas.

Están aterradas, y yo no hablo el idioma para explicarles. Por favor, aunque sea un par de noches. Hablaré con Raymond para que me ayude a rescatarlas, deben tener cuando mucho 15 años. Por favor.

Está bien Candy, pero debe ser con la más absoluta discreción. Y sacarlas de aquí lo más pronto posible. – le contestó Naya muy a su pesar, pero no podía negarle algo a la mujer que había transformado el albergue de un lugar lúgubre e insalubre a un lugar iluminado y lleno de esperanza en tan poco tiempo.

 **En algún oscuro callejón del barrio rojo.**

¿Las encontraste?

No, nadie sabe decirme dónde están, o bien nadie quiere decirme.

Eso no es posible.

Sabe bien, que desde que esos extranjeros comenzaron a meter sus narices por aquí las cosas cambiaron.

¿ Ellos tienen que ver? O más bien, ¿ella?

No lo sabemos aún. – dijo en voz baja el hombre

Eres un inepto, llevo casi dos meses esperando información sobre ella y nada. – la ira dominaba la voz del hombre que nadie sospecharía que estaba inmiscuido en negocios turbios, su fachada era confiable, un exitoso hombre de negocios, con una familia, una reputación respetable y conexiones con el gobierno.

Creo que podría obtener más información por sus propios medios jefe.

La he visto antes… ¿tienes una foto?

Aquí tiene.

¿Qué más sabemos de ella?

Nunca está sola, los dichosos voluntarios son en realidad sus guardaespaldas, no hay duda de eso, a excepción de los dos jóvenes que la acompañaron por un mes, y el otro joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos grises, el que suele filmar. Su nombre es Candy, y siempre trae con ella a una pequeña de nombre Sethi.

Eso podría servirnos, tal vez con un buen susto podríamos quitárnosla de encima. – el hombre se quedó observando la foto que le habían dado, rebuscando en su memoria, por alguna razón lámparas en los jardines y vestuarios típicos venían a su mente… eso era, las mil y una noches en la embajada francesa. Ahí habían estado ella y el chico de ojos grises, pero había alguien más… William Andrew, eso era, la chiquilla de ojos verdes era una Andrew, ese era un verdadero golpe de suerte, ahora no quería solo asustarla, la quería a ella.

Olvídate de averiguar quién es, ya sé quién es, hagan una visita al albergue.

¿La traemos con nosotros?

Sí. Mañana mismo.

 **Hangar de los Andrew.**

John, entiende, que tengo cosas que hacer.

Candy, lo siento, mis órdenes son que abordes el avión.

¿Sucedió algo?

No hasta dónde yo sé, pero el señor William ordenó que te trajéramos aquí.

John, necesito hablar con Raymond.

Yo me haré cargo, dime que necesitas.

Las dos chicas, las que curamos en la clínica, están en el albergue.

Candy, no debiste.

No podía botarlas a la calle. Necesito la ayuda de Raymond para contactar a sus dueños y comprar su libertad, y después sacarlas de ahí.

Buscaré a Raymond hoy mismo, pero tú debes partir.

¿Qué hay de Derek?

Recuerda que Derek es aparte.

Es injusto John, en tres días se acaban mis dos meses y después mi siguiente destino para recaudación de fondos me iba a ser encomendado.

Seguramente el señor Andrew ya sabe a dónde irás, e hizo los contactos necesarios.

John, ¿me estás diciendo todo?

Candy, no te preocupes, nosotros nos haremos cargo, y seguiremos yendo estos días a hacer el trabajo. Ahora por favor sube al avión, de seguro ahí hay alguna nota de parte del señor William.

Está bien John, lo dejo todo en tus manos.

Candy abordó el avión, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de ir a casa a ducharse, no sabía a dónde se dirigía y en los últimos dos meses prácticamente había hablado con Albert en tres ocasiones después de que él se internó en el Amazonas, para no extrañarlo tanto se había volcado en el trabajo, tanto en el albergue como fuera de él, pasaba las noches trabajando con Derek en los videos, e incluso en los últimos tiempos ni siquiera editando, veían una película o platicaban como cuando estaban en Yale, eran buenos amigos, y la complicidad de antaño había florecido.

Candy saludó a la tripulación y se dirigió al área de habitaciones, en verdad quería ducharse, Megan la aeromoza le había dicho que en la habitación principal del palacio flotante que los Andrew llamaban avión privado había ropa, así que se dirigió hacia allá. Después de que hubieron despegado.

Cuando abrió la puerta un aroma familiar asaltó sus sentidos, su piel se estremeció al escuchar esa voz cálida y varonil que venía extrañando desde hace dos meses prácticamente, y el enojo que sentía se desvaneció en dos segundos, no importaba irse tres días antes sí él estaba ahí.

¿Me extrañaste amor mío?

Ella por toda respuesta se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó profundamente, estaba en casa. Su aroma, el sabor de sus labios, su cuerpo pegado a ella mientras la sostenía en el aire y le robaba con sus besos la cordura, él la hizo olvidar las preocupaciones, y los horrores que había presenciado, así como el éxito que había conocido, nada era importante ahora más que ellos dos juntos después de dos meses de no sentirse así de cerca.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14.**

Desperté en sus brazos, con su aroma impregnado en mi piel, sus brazos rodeando mi cintura y su cuerpo pegado al mío, su calidez me envolvía, seguía sin saber a dónde íbamos, ni dónde estábamos, sólo sabía que lo tenía conmigo, después de dos largos meses sin él, sin su voz despertándome cada mañana, y sin sus detalles diarios de los primeros dos meses separados, primero había sentido un vacío, después calma, y un poco de resignación, muchas veces me pregunté cómo sería la vida a su lado una vez que fuera su esposa, siempre habíamos fantaseado con nunca separarme de su lado, pero la realidad de estos meses me hacían preguntarme si en verdad de ser su esposa me hubiese llevado con él a la inhóspita región del Amazonas dónde había vivido los últimos meses.

Lo observé de cerca, estaba muy bronceado, con el cabello más rubio por el tiempo al sol, se veía salvaje, agreste, y mucho más el Albert que conocí en mí en teoría no tan lejana adolescencia, pero que ahora a mis 21 parecía que habían pasado años luz desde entonces, me debatí entre dejarlo descansar y despertarlo, pero la sensualidad de nuestros cuerpos desnudos pegados el uno al otro y el sin número de recuerdos sobre lo que habíamos hecho hacia tan solo unas horas me asaltaron, haciéndome enrojecer por mi atrevimiento, en verdad no sabía que me había pasado, me había vuelto loca tal vez, recordaba que parecía observar desde fuera de mi cuerpo, como si fuese otra, una mujer hambrienta, una loca en la cama, una diosa sedienta de su hombre, lo había empujado sobre la cama, y me había subido sobre él sin siquiera decirle hola, lo había besado de tal forma que había despertado en él el deseo más básico y primitivo, definitivamente nuestro tiempo juntos no había sido el más cariñoso o romántico, había sido animal.

De sentir pena pasé a sentir deseo, quería volver a sentirlo, pero esta vez quería que él tomara el control, que usara mi cuerpo para obtener placer, que sus embestidas me llevaran perder el sentido y prácticamente me partieran en dos, que estrujara mis senos y glúteos con sus fuertes manos, y que succionara mis pechos y mis pezones hasta que la línea entre el dolor y el placer se volviese borrosa.

Sentí como me humedecía, y un leve dolor y ansiedad de placer sin ser saciado llenaban mi bajo vientre, y entonces no me contuve más, simplemente me moví para qué él cambiara de posición, y poniéndome de rodillas me deslicé hasta esa parte de él que al parecer había presentido mis intenciones porque se erguía orgullosamente en todo su esplendor, y rocé la punta levemente con mi lengua su sabor característico me llenó, y no pude contenerme, lo tomé por completo con mi boca, pero era demasiado para ser contenido, lo degusté cual delicadeza gourmet, rodeándolo con mi lengua como cuando paladeas un delicioso chocolate, y entonces lo escuché gemir, un gemido gutural, varonil, lleno de placer y deseo, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y me miraban, seguí degustándolo sin quitar mi mirada de la suya, mientras el acariciaba mis cabellos y los hacía a un lado para que no se interpusieran entre él y lo que seguramente era una maravillosa vista.

Cuando sintió que no podía resistir por mucho tiempo más, ya que se encontraba deliciosamente duro y tenso me detuvo tomando mis cabellos en sus manos, se puso de pie y me tomó en sus brazos para apoyarme contra la pared y entrar dentro de mí, sus labios eran ávidos, hambrientos, insistentes, un poco violentos, asaltando mi boca y mi cuerpo, no pude más, estallé de placer al sentir cómo él se endurecía un poco más dentro de mí, y él al escuchar mis gemidos, gemidos instintivos, desaforados, y sentir mis contracciones tampoco se contuvo y se derramó dentro de mí. Cada oleada de placer nos llevaba más lejos, y por un momento esperé que no hubiese nadie cerca para escucharnos, pero sí había alguien tampoco me importaba, todo aquello era demasiado delicioso cómo para no gritar, gemir y decir su nombre en voz alta junto con mil te amos.

Cuando por fin nos deshicimos de nuestro frenesí me llevó aún cargada a la regadera y se metió junto conmigo al baño, el agua nos refrescó y despejó un poco nuestros sentidos, me bañó con delicadeza, y cuando se dio cuenta de las pequeñas marcas que él amor violento que habíamos practicado hacía unos minutos y hacia unas horas, porque era imposible saber qué sesión había dejado que marca se disculpó.

Lo siento, creo que fui muy rudo mi amor, pero me volviste loco.

No te disculpes, fue delicioso, te necesitaba.

Yo también te necesitaba, te extrañé demasiado.

¿A dónde vamos?

Jajajaja te habías tardado en preguntar.

Me dirás que es una sorpresa.

Candy, ¿qué fecha es hoy?

No lo sé… ¿debo recordar algo en especial?

Es septiembre 18.

El cumpleaños de la tía Elroy es en tres días.

Así es, y si no lo recuerdas, es un cumpleaños importante cumple 60.

Es cierto, lo siento, no sé ni en qué día vivo, la fiesta será en Escocia, ¿no es así?

Sí, haremos una parada en Paris para recoger el regalo que ordené para ella, y tus vestidos. Será una semana de fiestas, nos toparemos al consejo, pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Eso espero Albert. Debo revisar correos para ver a dónde debemos ir esta vez a recaudar fondos.

Europa, dos semanas, trabajaremos en la Europa Continental, ya concerté las citas, y Stear le pidió a Derek los nuevos videos, así que no tienes que preocuparte de nada estos tres días.

Así que te has hecho cargo de todo, ¿cómo lo hiciste desde el Amazonas?

No puedo revelar todos mis secretos, anda vamos a vestirnos.

Salí envuelta en una toalla y vi mi ropa de trabajo, no serviría para un lujoso hotel de Paris

En el closet. – me dijo él indicándome dónde debía buscar.

Al abrir el closet me topé con tres elegantes vestidos, uno morado, otro plateado y uno negro, eran semi -formales, pero el que me encantó fue el negro, era un vestido vintage ceñido al cuerpo con un espectacular escote. Era sobrio, seductor, hermoso, al ver las etiquetas comprendí, era un Christian Dior Vintage, no pude resistirme y lo saqué del closet, volteé a ver a Albert como preguntándole si ese estaba bien. Llegaríamos a Paris a eso de la 1 de la tarde, y aunque una parte de mí creía que Paris era una de las ciudades del mundo que ameritaban un "Little Black Dress" sin importar la hora, no sabía cuales eran sus planes.

Ese es el que soñé verte puesto, y es perfecto, tengo una reservación para comer.

¿Nos quedaremos en el Four Seasons?

Sí. ¿tienes hambre?

Un poco.

Jajajaja mueres de hambre.

Sólo nos hemos dedicado a amarnos, ¿qué esperabas?

Lo siento, sí quieres pido comida.

No, falta poco para aterrizar.

Bien te espero afuera.

¿Me puedes ayudar a ponerme las gargantillas? – le pregunté mientras señalaba el Luckenbooth y el pendiente que Derek me regaló, anoche me las había quitado y puesto en una mesa.

¿te las pondrás? – preguntó mientras las tomaba. – la flor de loto es hermosa, tienes un gusto exquisito. - me dijo mientras se acercaba para ayudarme, si bien seguramente no eran apropiados y finas perlas se verían mejor, ambos dijes tenían un significado especial, así que me quedé quieta en lo que él aseguraba la cadena.

Gracias Amor.

¿Dónde conseguiste el loto? - por alguna razón no le había dicho aún que era un regalo de Derek, trate de minimizarlo un poco, pero él es experto en joyas.

Con un artesano callejero.

Esa cadena y pendiente no son de un artesano callejero Candy.

Fue en el festival al que fui el día que aterricé, había cosas hermosas, y este pendiente simplemente me cautivó, pero no traía dinero conmigo como para comprarlo y…

Derek te lo regaló, ese fue el regalo que le agradeciste en la puerta de tu habitación. - Albert pretendía que su tono de voz fuese inexpresivo, pero pude notar la nota de celos debajo. Además ¿Cómo rayos sabía él lo que había yo agradecido?

¿Pusiste cámaras?

No mi vida, los muchachos se sentían responsables porque no habían ido por ti, y entraron en un frenesí de reportarme absolutamente todo. Nunca fue mi intención que te espiaran.

Que conveniente señor Andrew.

No te enojes conmigo mi amor, en verdad estaba preocupado por ti. – me dijo mientras besaba mi cuello y me atraía a él, seguramente hubiésemos terminado en la cama de nuevo de no ser porque Meghan llamó a la puerta para avisarnos que debíamos tomar nuestros lugares para el aterrizaje.

Llegamos y un imponente Lexus nos esperaba en la pista de aterrizaje, un hombre que reconocí como uno de sus asistentes se acercó a saludarnos, era más o menos de la edad de George, alto, apuesto, con porte reservado, y por primera vez me pregunté si tener buena presencia era uno de los requisitos para trabajar al lado de Albert, más aún, de pronto quise conocer a las mujeres que trabajaban cerca de él.

Señor Andrew, buenas tardes, espero que su vuelo haya sido placentero. – dijo él inocentemente y yo enrojecí hasta la raíz recordando lo placentero que había sido.

Buenas tardes Raoul, el viaje fue perfecto, ¿conoces a la señorita Candice Andrew?

Sólo de vista señor, pero es un placer ser presentado, mademoiselle Andrew, enchantée. – dijo mientras besaba mi mano con la dosis justa de galantería, en ese momento comprendí que era francés a pesar de que no hablaba con acento.

Enchantée. – respondí con una sonrisa esperando que no siguiera con su conversación en francés, se me dan los idiomas, pero siempre me da algo de pena hablarlos frente a Albert que tiene pronunciación y gramática perfecta en al menos cinco idiomas.

Raoul es quien ha estado haciendo las citas para cuando regresemos de Escocia puedas llevar a cabo la presentación del proyecto de Tiny Hands y de la Fundación Andrew.

Excelente Raoul, gracias, y siento causarte molestias.

No es ninguna molestia Madmoiselle Andrew. Señor, aquí está el auto que pidió, y los papeles que George le envió. – dijo mientras entregaba a Albert un sobre.

Gracias Raoul, te llamo si necesitamos algo.

Muy bien señor Andrew. Espero que su estancia sea agradable. – dijo con una sonrisa que demostraba que no había mejor lugar para pasarla que Paris, nos sonrió y se dirigió a las camionetas Lincoln que esperaban por la tripulación y demás empleados de los Andrew para llevarlos a descansar.

Albert abrió la puerta del auto para que yo entrara y luego se puso al volante, manejó el Lexus plateado por las calles de París. Nuestro destino el Four Seasons Hotel George V, uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad, según me dijo había reservado una suite, ambos estábamos listos para pasar la tarde en la ciudad, a pesar de que había sido un vuelo de muchas horas, la energía de París me encanta, y adoro caminar por las calles en tacones y ropa que en otro lugar sería extravagante, mientras que aquí es de lo más normal, al menos normal entre los parisinos, porque en la temporada alta la ciudad se llenaba de irreverentes turistas vestidos en shorts y calzando sandalias y tennis, pero yo a pesar de ser una revoltosa había aprendido desde mi primera visita lo que glamour parisino significa y estaba emocionada, sabía que me veía más que bien con el vestido negro entallado, tal vez muy delgada, pero eso no es un pecado en nuestro mundo y menos en la ciudad de las luces, calzaba zapatillas clásicas de Christian Louboutin en color gris acero que hacían juego con mi clutch, el aire comenzaba a refrescar, ya era mediados de septiembre, así que llevaba como al descuido un fino chal de cashemere, y Albert, Albert se veía divino, con un traje gris acero, camisa inmaculadamente blanca y finos zapatos italianos.

Se dio cuenta que lo observaba y me preguntó mientras me veía de reojo.

¿En qué piensas mi amor?

Sonreí al escucharlo llamarme mi amor era algo que me volvía loca, Me tomó de la mano mientras disfrutaban de las vistas de la ciudad del amor y de la música de Edith Piaf que yo misma había puesto en el auto. Nada me parecía más apropiado en ese momento que La Vie en Rose.

¿Cuántos días nos quedaremos?

Los que tú quieras.

No puedes decirme eso, debemos ir a Escocia.

Tenemos dos días, debemos llegar a Escocia para la primera gala que será en la noche, pero tú sabes que el vuelo toma a lo mucho una hora, así que podemos salir de aquí a las 4 de la tarde sin ningún problema.

¿Tenemos algún plan?

Complacerte.

¿Intentas hacerme olvidar que pediste a mi equipo de seguridad que me espiara y que no he sabido de ti en prácticamente dos meses?

Candy, no pedí que te espiraran, y lo otro… era importante, sé que estás acostumbrada a que lo deje todo por ti, y estaba por hacerlo de nuevo cuando apareciste muy felizmente enfiestada y en los brazos de Derek. Nos hubiera costado muchísimo más que solo dinero. – me dijo aún en un tono paciente, pero lleno de verdad, sin pretensiones ni fantasías.

Está bien, veo que aún estás molesto.

No estoy molesto.

Seguro, aunque, se te notan más los años, y eso siempre indica que estás molesto.

Jajajajaja ¿Me estás llamando viejo?

No, sólo te estoy recordando que no deberías molestarte porque te hace ver mayor.

Te atreves a burlarte de mí porque tienes 21, eres una desvergonzada.

Vamos, pronto cumplirás 30, de seguro te saldrán canas y te arrugarás un poco.

Jajajajaja, te dejaré sin comer.

¿Y de cuando acá necesito de tu permiso para comer?

No te enojes, ya estamos por llegar.

Él concierge del hotel nos esperaba, si bien no estábamos registrados como Candice y William Andrew, ese era el hotel dónde él siempre nos hospedábamos, y siempre usábamos el mismo alias para evitar a la prensa.

Monsieur, es un placer tenerlo con nosotros de vuelta.

Merci Maurice.

Mademoiselle, está usted más hermosa que nunca.

Gracias Maurice.

Su suite está lista, y su reservación en el restaurant es en media hora.

Gracias Maurice, tú si sabes cómo hacer feliz a una chica. – le dije con una dulce sonrisa. Él hombre estaba acostumbrado a vernos juntos, y a que compartiéramos una suite de dos recámaras que en realidad era casi tan grande como el penthouse de Chicago.

Subimos por el elevador exclusivo y entramos en la lujosa suite decorada con tonos crema y dorado, mi habitación era blanca con un lujoso edredón color azul cielo, y mi equipaje ya estaba ahí. Claro que terminaríamos durmiendo en una sola de las habitaciones, pero había que mantener las apariencias. Y la verdad era que no tenía ni idea de que había en el equipaje de mi cuarto, pero no me preocupaba, seguro era apropiado.

Albert, ¿qué hay en mi maleta?

Lencería.

¿Albert?

Por eso iremos de compras… pero la lencería no la puedo escoger en las tiendas y que tú la modeles, así que…

Jajajajajaja eres un pervertido.

No le veo la perversión a querer que mi novia luzca hermosa. ¿Estás lista? Falta un poco para nuestra reservación, pero seguro Maurice pidió que nos dejaran entrar en cuanto llegáramos.

Vamos.

Albert me indicó el camino hacia el restaurant, su mano iba apoyada en mi cintura, y aunque había visitado más de una vez ese restaurant no podía dejar de maravillarme ante su belleza.

Es hermoso.

No es la primera vez que estás aquí.

Lo sé. Pero lo veo con nuevos ojos cuando estoy contigo.

¿Has estado aquí con alguien más?

No, pero nunca he estado aquí contigo como pareja.

Eso es cierto.

Dime que le compraste a la tía.

No.

¿Por qué?

Porque no sabes mentir mi amor.

Ni siquiera puedo discutirte eso. – le dije mientras comía mi sopa de cebolla. Y una pregunta acosaba mi cabeza.

¿Estás bien?

¿Qué hubiese pasado si Anelisse se hubiese empeñado en casarse contigo?

Él control de las empresas sería de MacGreggor.

¿No te hubieras casado?

No, no podría casarme con una mujer que no amo. Y he estado perdidamente enamorado de una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes desde hace algún tiempo.

¿La conozco?

Pues verás, es un poco llorona y atolondrada, no sabe cocinar ni en defensa propia, pero es hermosa, así que todo lo demás se le perdona. – me dijo él mientras me servía una copa de champagne. – por la mujer más hermosa del mundo. – me dijo viéndome a los ojos con una mirada que hacía que descargas eléctricas recorrieran mi cuerpo.

Bajé mi mirada para tomar de mi copa, y entonces lo vi en el fondo, un hermoso anillo de platino con un diamante de unos 4 kilates en corte esmeralda y tres esmeraldas a cada lado del diamante, así como más pequeños diamantes incrustados en la banda. Este no era solo un regalo, era el anillo de compromiso del patriarca de los Andrew.

¿Albert?

¿Mi amor?

¿Por qué hay un anillo en mi copa?

Porque te amo. Y quiero que seas mi esposa. – me lo dijo en un tono lógico, lleno de amor, pero siempre me imaginé mucho más que una comida en un restaurant para pedirme que fuese su esposa, por otro lado, estábamos en Paris, en uno de los lujosos restaurantes de la ciudad, prácticamente me había secuestrado y llevado a la ciudad más romántica del mundo. ¿pero y mis proyectos? ¿mi carrera? Él me había prometido tiempo. Diablos, los sentimientos encontrados eran demasiados, pero no podía decirle que no, sí quería ser su esposa, y después sobre la marcha vería todo lo demás. Sonreí y lo miré a los ojos.

Yo quiero ser tu esposa.

¿Pero?

No es como lo habíamos pensado.

Mi amor, no te pido que sea mañana, pero no quiero al consejo encima de mí, ni a la familia, quiero gritar a los 4 vientos que eres la mujer que amo, y no quiero que me presenten a las 30 chicas que seguramente tienen en espera de que se cumplan los seis meses.

Así que es estrategia.

Es decirle al mundo que ya he elegido, pero no pondremos fecha, tú aún puedes hacer todo lo que quieras y conforme pase el tiempo y cuando estés lista te prometo que te pediré que fijes la fecha de la forma más romántica del mundo.

Me lo dijo con el corazón en la mirada, con esa mirada profunda y suplicante a la que no puedo decirle que no, porque la verdad es que lo amo, estar a su lado es intoxicante, y me hace olvidar todo lo demás, a su lado solo vivo el presente, y por las próximas tres semanas solo seríamos él y yo.

No ¿piensas ponérmelo? – le dije al tiempo que terminaba el contenido de mi copa y se la pasaba a él, su sonrisa ante mi aceptación me cautivó, lo hacía feliz, estaba haciendo feliz al hombre más bueno del mundo. Al que más me amaba, y al que daría todo por mí, y dentro de no mucho descubriría que tanto estaba dispuesto a dar por mí.

Gracias princesa, te amo, y te prometo que me haré cargo de que tus sueños se hagan realidad. – deslizó en mi mano el espectacular anillo y me besó suavemente en los labios, con una escondida nota de sensualidad y expectativa.

Nuestros dos días en la ciudad del amor fueron románticos, increíbles, apasionados, escogimos todo lo necesario para la semana en Escocia, vestidos espectaculares, regalos para la tía, paseamos por Champs Elysée, comimos en nuestro bistró favorito, como si no existiese otro mundo muy diferente, lleno de maldad y de odio.

Volamos a Escocia, en las Highlands, el imponente castillo Andrew, engalanado para festejar el 60 aniversario de la matriarca de los Andrew. El lugar estaba lleno de familia e invitados, llegamos vestidos informalmente y la tía nos recibió en la puerta. Sé que al primer vistazo se dio cuenta del anillo y pude ver en sus ojos una discreta nota de felicidad.

Candice hija, qué bueno que llegaron, te ves hermosa, tu vestido está listo en tu habitación, también está Greta para ayudarte a arreglarte, solo si me lo permites cuando estés vestida quiero ponerte el tartán de los Andrew. - Ese es un gran honor, normalmente no lo usamos, pero al parecer estábamos listos para anunciar frente a todos nuestro compromiso.

Claro que sí tía, por cierto, felicidades. – le dije mientras la abrazaba profundamente, sé que más de uno de los que pasaban por ahí se sorprendió de ver que Elroy Andrew se dejaba abrazar, y de hecho escuché una voz familiar y poco agradable detrás de mí.

Candy, querida, las muestras de afecto en público son de muy mal gusto. – me dijo en su acostumbrado tono refinado y altanero Eliza Leegan. Respire profundo mientras soltaba a la tía, y giraba discretamente la piedra de mi anillo de compromiso hacia la palma de mi mano, no quería que ella estropeara la sorpresa. Me gire para encararla, pero Albert se me adelantó.

Eliza, te recuerdo que tu presencia en esta casa está condicionada a tu trato con Candy, y sí algo no te parece con gusto llamo al chofer para que te lleve a otro lugar, no quiero escenas, no quiero burlas, no quiero intrigas, y mucho menos quiero la vieja historia de los establos, ni en tu casa, ni en el San Pablo, o me haré cargo de que tu mensualidad sea tan reducida que te veas obligada a trabajar, lo cual, de hecho, sería bastante bueno para ti. – le dijo en tono frío y sin dobleces mi amado príncipe.

En cuanto a las muestras de afecto, es mi cumpleaños Eliza, y Candice es mi hija adoptiva, no veo el problema en las muestras de afecto, pero si es poco propio de una dama meterse dónde no le llaman querida. Así que sin duda creo que sería más que apropiado disculparte. – le dijo Elroy Andrew en un tono que hace algunos años solo estaba destinado para mí y con la mirada altiva fija en Eliza, mi querida prima pelirroja no tuvo opción más que bajar la mirada y decir en el tono menos venenoso que tenía.

Lo siento Candice, me da mucho gusto que hayas llegado, espero podamos ponernos al tanto de tus andares por la India pronto. Albert, tía, con permiso. –

Jajajajaja Eliza Leegan pidiendo humildes disculpas, eso nadie lo hubiese creído. – dijo mi siempre impecable y apuesto primo, Archiebald Cornwell. Mientras se dirigía a mí con su habitual sonrisa seductora y me alzaba en brazos para hacerme girar, por alguna razón no se le quitaba esa costumbre.

Archiebald, eso no es propio…

De un caballero, lo sé tía, pero somos familia. Gatita, comiste menos desde que te dejamos, volviste a bajar de peso, te ves hermosa, no me mal entiendas, pero Albert va a pensar que no hicimos bien nuestro trabajo.

¡Candy!-

Annie y Patty gritaron al unísono y corrieron a abrazarme, tal vez a ellas eran a quienes más les podía mi ausencia, habíamos vivido juntas por tres años, y ahora seguro mi ausencia se sentía en nuestro departamento en New Haven.

Detrás de ellas venía Stear y un poco más lejos con una bonita chica de cabello color miel y ojos grises venía Anthony. Stear me dio un abrazo de oso mientras me decía al oído que la chica que venía con Anthony era su novia. Lo cual era maravilloso y sorprendente a la vez, no me vanaglorio de ello, pero Anthony no había tenido una novia formal después de mí y siempre me sentí un poco culpable por ello. Los saludé y ella me cayó bien, su nombre es Sophie, es amable, y sencilla. Después de un rato Albert me tomó de la mano para llevarme a mi habitación, pero esta vez no fuimos a la habitación que normalmente ocupo, sino que dimos la vuelta hacia otro pasillo y pude ver al fondo una enorme puerta de nogal, hermosamente tallada y elegante. En el pasillo hay otras tres puertas de cada lado. He explorado la mansión de Escocia antes, pero, creo que nunca he estado en este lugar.

¿Dónde estamos?

En el ala norte.

Nunca he estado aquí.

No, normalmente no se usa, pero hay demasiados huéspedes, así que la familia usaremos estas habitaciones.

Mi habitación es la del fondo y la tuya es la última puerta a la derecha, la de enfrente de ti es de la tía. Y las demás son de los chicos, y de Annie y Patty.

Albert abrió la puerta de la habitación que había señalado como mía, era enorme y hermosa, decorada con finos muebles, el piso era de madera sólida, estaba pintada en un tono lavanda casi blanco, y todos los detalles eran suaves y femeninos.

Es hermosa.

Sí, la mande redecorar para ti, por acá está tu salón privado.

Estás consciente de que mientras estemos aquí tendremos que comportarnos ¿verdad?

¿A qué te refieres?

La habitación de la tía está frente a la mía, ni creas que me voy a arriesgar de esa forma.

Eres mi prometida, y estamos en el siglo 21, no veo que tiene de malo.

Tiene que a la tía le dará un infarto y nos obligará a casarnos en su lecho de muerte.

Eso no es tan malo.

Albert.

Jajaajaja te preocupas demasiado, en realidad ella sabe.

¿Ella sabe? ¿Qué sabe?

Que tú y yo disfrutamos el uno del otro.

¿Estás de broma?

No, me confrontó en el avión cuando íbamos a Londres hace meses.

Pero…. ¿por qué me lo dices?, sabes que no podré verla a los ojos después de enterarme de esa información. ¿Qué te dijo?

Que me comportara, que cuidara de ser discreto, que más me valdría serte fiel mientras tu no estuvieras y que lo que no nos perdonaría sería un hijo bastardo.

¡¿Qué?! – Me tenía en shock no sabía que contestar a toda esa información.

Le dije que no tenía que preocuparse de un embarazo, que estabas cuidándote, y que sería discreto y por eso…- me dijo mientras me llevaba a una puerta en mi estancia que yo no había visto antes porque estaba escondida detrás de lo que yo pensaba era una réplica de "Water Lilies" de Van Gogh, y que después me enteré que era original aunque no estaba catalogado en ningún lado oficial ya que había sido hecho especialmente para el castillo. Cuando abrió la puerta vi tres escalones ascendentes y otra puerta, atravesamos la puerta y nos encontramos en una estancia totalmente masculina. Me tomó unos segundos entender que estábamos en la habitación de Albert.

¿La tía sabe de esto?

No tiene por qué saberlo, y si lo sabe hará como que no.

En ese momento nos interrumpió una llamada en su celular, su voz fue seria y un tensa, vi como su mandíbula se apretó y sus ojos llamearon, pero pensé que era algo relacionado con trabajo, así que no le puse atención, escuché que llamaban a mi puerta, le di un suave beso en la mejilla y salí de su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

En mi puerta estaba Greta, quién venía a arreglarme para la fiesta, la dejé pasar a ella y a su equipo de asistentes, y me entregué al proceso que ella consideraron necesario, después de tres horas, estaba bañada, peinada y maquillada, el vestido que la tía había escogido para mí era color dorado claro corte sirena, con aplicaciones de fino encaje belga cubriendo parte del atrevido escote de la espalda, Greta había recogido mi cabello y el maquillaje era dramático y favorecedor.

Alguien llamó a mi puerta y una de las asistentes abrió, era la tía Elroy con un par de cajas de fina madera en las manos, les dio algunas instrucciones a las asistentes y luego les pidió que salieran, las mujeres incluida Greta hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la habitación. La tía abrió la primera caja, y pude apreciar el fino tartán de los Andrew doblado dentro, esta debía ser una fiesta de máxima gala, porque la tía también llevaba el suyo prendido a su vestido de noche, pero el que había en la caja era un poco diferente, había hilos de oro entretejidos en la tela. En otra de las cajas había un prendedor de los Andrew cómo el que yo guardaba celosamente cómo un tesoro.

Candice, este es el tartán del patriarca, está noche anunciaremos tu compromiso con William, y este prendedor, es una réplica de la reliquia que William perdió alguna vez, normalmente lo porta el patriarca, pero en una noche como esta te distingue como la elegida por él para ser su esposa, no llevarás el luckenbooth esta noche, porque tengo los diamantes que hacen juego con tu anillo.

Tía ¿cuándo perdió Albert el original?

Cuando era un adolescente revoltoso, se escapó vestido de gala y cuando regresó a casa ya no llevaba el prendedor.

Espera un segundo, tía. – le dije mientras me dirigía a mi tocador, ahí en una bolsita de cuero que me había acompañado en mis andanzas por la India estaba el prendedor que mi príncipe había dejado atrás hace tantos años en la Colina de Pony, ¿sería el mismo?

¿Qué es Candice?

Toma. – le dije extendiéndole mi más grande tesoro. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al reconocer el objeto que yo le extendía.

¿Cómo?

Lo conocí el día que el escapó, yo era una chiquilla con el corazón roto, y él me consoló para luego desaparecer, dejando tras de sí este prendedor como única evidencia de que había estado ahí. – observé como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. - ¿Tía? -

Me impresiona ver como los hilos invisibles del destino se han encargado de unirlos una y otra vez, espero que siempre sea así hija, pero también quisiera pedirte que no tientes a los hados, la felicidad está frente a ti, no la desaires.

Tía…

Sé que eres joven Candice, y no te estoy diciendo que se casen mañana, sólo quisiera que fueses consciente del regalo tan grande que tienes frente a ti, cuando uno ve el destino presentarse ante uno, una y otra vez no puede ser irreverente e ignorarlo.

Ella terminó de acomodar el tartán y dejó la caja de joyas sobre mi tocador.

William vendrá a ponerte esas. – me dijo mientras besaba suavemente mi mejilla y salía de la habitación.

Albert entró y en su mirada vi por un segundo algo extraño y peligroso, pero estaba tan conmovida con todo lo que estaba pasando que lo ignoré.

Te ves hermosa – me dijo con una voz tierna y llena de amor.

Gracias, tú también te ves apuesto. – le dije mientras apreciaba su figura vestida en el kilt.

Besó mi mano suavemente y procedió a ponerme el collar, los pendientes e incluso una tiara. Yo estaba consciente de que todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor era parte de un ritual muy antiguo que yo no alcanzaba a comprender ni apreciar en su totalidad.

Pequeña… - me dijo en un tono de voz grave.

¿Sí?

Te amo. –

Eso no es lo que ibas a decir. –

Me conoces demasiado bien, pero está es una noche para celebrar, así que quisiera dejar pendiente lo que tengo que decirte. –

Su mirada profunda sobre mí me hizo olvidar mi curiosidad, su aroma, me hacía volar, el mundo podía derrumbarse a mi alrededor y seguramente yo ni cuenta me hubiese dado. Pensé que tenía que ver con el consejo lo que sea que quería decirme, así que no insistí.

Él me sonrió y me ofreció su brazo para dirigirnos al gran salón, la tía Elroy se encontraba en la escalera, dando palabras de bienvenida. Albert apretó un poco mi mano y supe que el gran momento estaba cerca.

Querida familia, está noche mi viejo corazón se regocija, no solo por cumplir un año más y tenerlos a todos aquí conmigo, sino porque es mi placer comunicarles que mi querido sobrino William, el patriarca de los Andrew ha encontrado a la mujer con la que piensa pasar el resto de su vida, ella es una mujer digna de él, de nuestro apellido, pero sobre todo es la mujer que ama. Y eso es más importante que todo lo demás, quisiera que lo recordarán. Su unión es aprobada por mí y apoyada por el círculo familiar más cercano. Las familias Cornwell Andrew y Brower Andrew, así como por el administrador y albacea del Concorcio Andrew, George Johnson.

La tía había sacado la artillería pesada, les había dejado claro que el círculo cercano, y sobre todo los dirigentes y socios mayoritarios del consorcio estaban de acuerdo con nuestra unión, aún habría reclamos y amenazas, pero las posiciones del juego habían quedado claras para la familia, sí el consejo se oponía había dos bandos, y la familia tendría que elegir, no habría tierra neutral. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, la tía guardó un momento de silencio. Y después con su tono imperioso anunció.

Con ustedes Lord William Albert Andrew, Duque de Borthwick y mi querida hija adoptiva y heredera universal de todos mis bienes Candice White Andrew.

Mis piernas temblaban mientras descendíamos las escaleras, todas las miradas estaban sobre mí, muchas eran amigables, algunas sorprendidas y otras francamente hostiles, alcance a ver a los Leegan apenas disimulando su furia. Sin embargo, todos sin excepción aplaudieron, al parecer nadie estaba dispuesto a desafiar el poderío de los Andrew aún.

Esa noche fui muy feliz, tan feliz que ni siquiera pensé nada de la conversación que alcancé a escuchar entre Albert y George y no fue hasta muchos días después cuando todo tuvo sentido.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15.

Mi estómago está revuelto, el alivio y el horror de pensar que "hubiese pasado sí" hacen un nudo en mis entrañas, agradezco que ella esté a salvo, pero al parecer sólo porque la suerte estuvo de nuestro lado, ¿y ahora cómo le digo que no puede volver? Temo el día en que tenga que decirle lo que sucedió, he decidido que por lo pronto callaré, aún no tengo toda la información, y francamente no estoy dispuesto a permitir que ella salga corriendo hacia la India en cuanto se entere, porque la conozco, y eso es lo que hará, me pondrá entre la espada y la pared y me dirá que tengo dos opciones, ir con ella o dejarla ir, y la verdad me rebelo ante cualquiera de las dos.

Derek Dupont está bien, y eso no es sorprendente, tanto la gente que Michael contrató, cómo la que yo contraté son expertos, son lo mejor de lo mejor, todos con entrenamiento militar y conscientes de que su misión es mantener la seguridad de Candy y de Derek… sin importar los daños colaterales.

Daños colaterales, ese es precisamente el problema, ¿cómo le digo a mi pequeña que todo lo que se esforzó por construir estos dos meses, hoy, a tan solo tres días de su partida, ya no existe? ¿Cómo le hago saber que hubo pérdidas humanas? ¿Cómo la convenzo de que regresar no es la mejor opción? No sé si lo que sucedió es una mera demostración de poder de parte de alguna mafia, o si fue un atentado directo, en cualquier caso, Bombay, o al menos el Barrio Rojo, ya no es seguro para ella. Sé que cuando la verdad salga a la luz muchos pensarán que yo sabía lo que iba a suceder y que por eso la saqué justo a tiempo del lugar, pero la verdad es que la extrañaba, por eso fui por ella antes, fue tan sólo un bendito golpe de suerte.

Por esa razón estoy aquí, dentro de la biblioteca cuando afuera se está llevando a cabo no solo la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi tía, sino lo que pareciera ser una no intencional fiesta de compromiso. Pero yo sé la verdad, Elroy Andrew preparó está fiesta y toda la semana con una sola intención, asegurar que el elemento sorpresa estuviese de nuestro lado.

No en vano recitó el título nobiliario y la lista de quienes nos apoyan, después de todo el capital de los Cornwell, Brower, y Andrew combinado significa el 70 por ciento del capital del Consorcio Andrew, y aunque el otro 30 por ciento no es para nada insignificante, lo cierto es que separar las fortunas les podrá más a ellos que a nosotros.

Les recordó a todos que George Johnson es el apoderado legal de sus fortunas y no un simple empleado como todos tienden a pensar. Olvidan que George tiene poder real, y parte de ese poder radica en el control de las finanzas, y la otra parte en todo lo que su gente de inteligencia ha logrado descubrir de los demás miembros de la familia a través de los años por sí un día se ofrece.

Y también les dejó muy claro que Ella no es la chiquilla huérfana que llegó humillada y despreciada a la familia hace casi 10 años, Ella, Candice White Andrew, es su hija adoptiva, y la heredera universal de todos sus bienes.

Me pregunto si algún día Elroy Andrew dejará de sorprenderme, la verdad es que hace dos meses me convenció que lo mejor era anunciar nuestro compromiso cuanto antes, aun cuando yo estaba decidido a esperar años. Y me aseguró que el hecho que Candy sea la fina dama de sociedad que es el día de hoy no es ninguna casualidad. Elroy Andrew es una mujer tan visionaria y decidida que sin dudarlo acogió a la chiquilla que había despreciado y se lo dio todo a manos llenas cuando entendió que ella era quién había salvado a la familia de la ruina de perderme. Consciente y pacientemente la pulió para asegurarse que estuviese lista el día que yo decidiera admitir que la amaba.

George, me sacó de mis cavilaciones con una pregunta directa una vez que decidió que dos copas del mejor whisky escocés eran suficientes.

¿Hablaste con ella?

No George, aún no, al menos no esta noche.

¿Cómo harás para que no se entere por alguien más?

Stear me ayudó.

Creí que estabas en contra de la ilegalidad.

Cuando se trata de la vida de ella todo se vuelve legal. – le dije al tiempo que la puerta se abría y aparecía ella, la dueña de mi corazón, mi dulce Candy, se veía arrebatadoramente hermosa y en su cara había un puchero de reproche.

Me dejaste sola.

Lo siento mi amor, tenía que ver unas cosas con George. Pero lo terminaremos de hablar mañana, ven vamos a bailar. – Le dije al tiempo que me ponía de pie para rozar sus labios con un beso, y tomarla de la mano. Volteé a ver a George justo en el momento que una nota de orgullo se asomaba en su mirada, estaba feliz de verme realizar mis sueños, después de todo eso era lo que él le había prometido a mi querida Rosemary en su lecho de muerte. – George… -

Déjamelo a mí, yo me encargo, ustedes vayan a divertirse. – me dijo en ese tono afectuoso y fraternal que usaba en raras ocasiones. Y yo la seguí a ella consciente de que George movería cielo mar y tierra con tal de arreglar lo más que se pudiera la situación.

El resto de la noche fue bastante buena, bailamos, recibimos felicitaciones, ella se veía como una diosa, como buen hombre me deshice de los pensamientos angustiantes y desagradables, y me concentré en ella, en la hermosa mujer que tenía a mi lado, por primera vez en una función de este tipo no tenía que cuidar de no abrazarla o verla demasiado intensamente, por primera vez en público que nos conocía podía demostrarles que la amaba, que estaba perdido por esta mujer, que me volvía loco.

Al final de la noche James Maddison y Ronald Sinclair se acercaron a nosotros, son dos de los miembros más difíciles del concejo, tan testarudos y difíciles como mi tía, con la gran diferencia que ellos no tienen debilidad por mí, siempre les he parecido arrogante y rebelde, y tal vez tienen razón.

William. –

James, ¿vienen a felicitarnos? –

William, ¿podríamos hablar en privado? -

No Ronald, lo que sea que tienen que decir pueden decirlo frente a mi prometida. –

Bien, sí eso es lo que quieres, William creemos que te has precipitado, no tenemos nada en contra de Candice, es una linda chica, muy inteligente, toda una dama, y por lo que hemos escuchado hace estupendos trabajos de caridad en la India. – todo esto lo dijo sin siquiera voltear a verla, cómo si ella no estuviese ahí, y por supuesto su tono era condescendiente e hizo hervir mi sangre. Sentí un pequeño apretón de su mano en la mía, ella sabía perfectamente que estaba al borde de mi paciencia. Y entonces me sorprendió.

Gracias Ronald, todos esos atributos que reconoces, me hacen ver que al parecer soy perfecta para ser la esposa de William. ¿o ese no era el punto? – le dijo con esos enormes y hermosos ojos verdes llenos de inocencia fingida.

Candice, debes entender que hay responsabilidades y cosas que se esperan de la esposa de William. - dijo Ronald, por alguna extraña razón James solo escuchaba.

Bien, según el punto de vista bastante machista que veo de tu parte, la primera responsabilidad será tener hijos, ¿dime acaso no serían bellísimos nuestros hijos? Si quieres puedo hacerme exámenes para probar que soy fértil. En cuanto a las demás responsabilidades, tendré una carrera en Yale en administración de empresas, y una maestría en economía y finanzas. Y todos los compromisos sociales, las habilidades de servir el té, etc… fui preparada por Elroy Andrew, ¿crees que habría falla? ¿dinero? Puedes verlo de esta forma, la vasta fortuna de Elroy Andrew no saldrá de las arcas de los Andrew, lo cual inevitablemente sucedería si me caso con alguien más. ¿hay algo más que te preocupe? – no podía creer que ella se había enfrentado de esa forma al viejo dragón.

Jajajajajaja eres perfecta. – James Maddison había hablado al fin.

¿James? – le dijo Ronald viéndolo con incredulidad

Ronald, honestamente no veo como torcerle el brazo a William, si no me equivoco la respuesta será que sacará el capital que le corresponde a él, a Elroy, a los Cornwell y a los Brower, eso es el 70 por ciento del capital del consorcio. ¿Qué te preocupa?

Que ya dejamos correr la voz de que estaríamos buscando esposa para William…

Preséntaselas a tus hijos mi querido Ronald, porque yo estoy convencido de mi decisión. Ahora si me disculpan, le prometí un paseo en el jardín a mi prometida. – le dije con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras tomaba de la mano a Candy y salía al jardín con ella.

La bruma típica de Escocia se cernía sobre el lugar, los faroles que alumbraban los caminos parecían flotar por sí solos. Ella iba callada a mi lado tomada de mi brazo.

¿Estás bien?

Sí, es sólo que nunca pensé que todo esto fuera a suceder en este viaje.

Lo siento mi amor, tal vez me adelanté demasiado.

Albert, sabes que te amo ¿verdad? Y confío en ti ciegamente, si esto es lo que teníamos que hacer por la razón que sea está bien.

Sus palabras hicieron brincar mi corazón, ella confía en mi ciegamente. Y yo guardaba un secreto demasiado grande.

Después de nuestro paseo discretamente tomamos las escaleras de servicio para dirigirnos a nuestras habitaciones, en el gran salón aún había fiesta, los mejores licores habían corrido libre y abundantemente, y por supuesto nuestros parientes, hombres escoceses, varoniles, discretos cuando hay que serlos, pero verdaderos juerguistas cuando se trata de celebrar algo, y la excusa del compromiso del patriarca del clan era perfecta, hasta afuera se escuchaba la algarabía, las damas mayores se habían retirado y los jóvenes disfrutaban. Yo planeaba celebrar en privado.

La conduje a su habitación, dónde la esperaba una mucama para ayudarla a desvestirse, pero yo sabía que ella se desharía de la mucama pronto. Me dirigía mi habitación cuando fui interceptado por mi tía.

¿William, podemos hablar?

Por supuesto tía, aunque ya es tarde.

Lo sé, sólo tomaré un momento. – me dijo indicando la entrada a su salón privado.

Entré y esperé a que ella tomara asiento, después me senté en uno de los cómodos sillones.

¿Y bien?

¿Qué te dijeron James y Ronald?

James nos apoya, Ronald está preocupado porque al parecer ya había ofrecido mi mano a alguien.

¿Y Candy?

Candy, creo que no está del todo consciente de lo que está sucediendo, pero me dijo que me ama y confía en mí, y en mis razones.

Sucedió algo en la India ¿verdad?

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Tienes cara de preocupación, y sé que los negocios están perfectamente bien.

Sí, el albergue y la clínica dónde ella ha estado trabajando este tiempo fueron atacados, saqueados y las mejoras destruidas, hubo muertes de miembros del staff y por supuesto de niños, y algunos secuestros. Derek Dupont fue sacado de ahí a salvo por el equipo de seguridad de Candy y por supuesto por el equipo encubierto que su padre tiene para él.

¡Dios! No puedes permitirle que regrese.

Tía, tú bien sabes que prohibirle algo no es precisamente la mejor jugada.

Pero su vida está en peligro.

Aún no sé si fue directamente contra ella, George ha puesto gente a investigar, y por supuesto John y los demás también están en eso, sin embargo, ellos ya son reconocidos en el lugar, creo que lo más sensato será que no vuelva a Bombay, y sí por mi fuera ni siquiera a la India. Trataré de convencerla de que puede hacer el trabajo de recaudación de fondos y con eso ayudar.

Ella no sabe nada. – era más una afirmación que una pregunta, pero de todas formas esperó mi respuesta.

No, sabes perfectamente como es de impulsiva. Necesito tener todos los hechos.

Dale motivos para quedarse.

Tía, no creo que una boda apresurada…

Los motivos que conducen a una boda apresurada.

No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, hace algunos meses eso era precisamente lo que te negabas a tener en tu familia. Además, ¿qué hay de su carrera y de sus sueños?

Hijo, creo que ustedes los jóvenes tienen tanto apuro por cumplir sueños, cómo si la vida tuviese que ser lo que se han imaginado que sería, y la realidad es que no es así, uno vive y disfruta lo que le va trayendo la vida, y decide ser feliz con eso. Ahora, no te estoy hablando de que no termine su carrera o estudie una maestría, ni de que no haga trabajo de beneficencia, sólo estoy hablando de que sí por alguna razón ella es responsable de alguien más, de un ser indefenso, tal vez considere no arriesgar su vida en vano. –

Su discurso sobre los sueño hace mella en mí, porque por un lado eso ha sido la realidad de mi propia vida, pocas cosas han sido sueños alcanzados, siempre he tenido que jugar con las cartas que el destino me dé, pero por alguna extraña razón me he empeñado en que no sea así para mi amada, siempre he querido que tenga todo lo que anhela, todo lo que desea, y aunque sé que las palabras de mi tía tienen mucho de sabiduría, aún no estoy dispuesto a enfrentar a Candy con la realidad a tal grado que deje a un lado su capacidad de soñar. Y lo dicho, Elroy Andrew no deja de sorprenderme, una y otra vez dobla las que yo creía rígidas reglas morales, se adapta a los tiempos, y a nosotros, sé que no es algo sencillo de hacer, pero afortunadamente en este caso no puedo caer en la tentación de buscar un embarazo no planeado para retener a Candy a mi lado. Debo confiar en que la razón y su amor por mí serán suficientes.

Tía, no es posible hacer lo que sugieres, al parecer parte de las sugerencias que la misma ONG da para las mujeres que viajan como voluntarias es que tengan un método anticonceptivo seguro, por sí llegasen a tener algún encuentro sexual no deseado, al menos tengan la seguridad de que no quedaran embarazadas. Por lo tanto, el método anticonceptivo que ella usa es bastante confiable.

Entiendo, William, perdóname por inmiscuirme. Vete a descansar, y por favor solo asegúrate de que no haya nada con lo que la servidumbre pueda cuchichear. – No por primera vez me pregunto si hay algo que pueda esconderle, por supuesto que sabe perfectamente que no dormiré en mi cama.

Buenas noches tía, descansa. – le digo mientras me inclino a besar su frente y le sonrió para asegurarle que no tiene de que preocuparse.

Entro a mi habitación, me cambio y me dirijo a la habitación de ella, esta noche no es el deseo lo que me lleva a su lado, sino el alivio de saberla segura y la ansiedad de tenerla en mis brazos mientras pueda. Dormimos abrazados, y me deslizo a mi cuarto cuando escucho que llaman a su puerta para prepararla para el día.

Hoy hay una cabalgata planeada para temprano en la mañana, claro, para los que estén en condiciones de hacerlo, pero nosotros no podemos faltar, somos los anfitriones. Disfruto de ver su silueta enfundada en el traje de montar, los pantalones blancos ceñidos a sus torneadas piernas, las botas negras hasta la rodilla, y él saco color rojo que delinea su delicada figura. No sólo la amo, me vuelve loco, me hace perder la razón, la deseo. Y aunque suene banal y cavernícola, mi pecho se hincha de orgullo al ver las miradas de otros hombres sobre ella y saber que ella es mía, solamente mía, he sido el primer hombre en su vida… y por alguna razón pienso que si no seré el único me encargaré de ser el último.

La semana pasa rápidamente, entre los tradicionales juegos escoceses, cabalgatas y galas nocturnas, el concejo parece conforme, aunque yo no me dejo engañar, esto parece más la suave calma que precede a la tormenta, que la paz de la aceptación.

En la última gala me emboscan en la biblioteca, el concejo está dispuesto a apoyarnos, pero quieren que fije la fecha de la boda, y que cumplamos con una larga serie de compromisos sociales como pareja, para darle tiempo a la sociedad a que se acostumbren a nosotros, a que se deslumbren más bien. Y ninguna de las dos cosas es algo que puedo concederles ni de inmediato, ni por mí mismo.

¿Y bien William?

No vamos a fijar una fecha inmediata, lo más próximo que puedo ofrecerles es dos años, una vez que ella haya graduado de Yale. – les digo seguro de mí mismo y tratando de comprar tiempo.

Me parece sensato, pero durante ese tiempo ella debe acompañarte a los compromisos sociales, y ser vista a tu lado, la publicidad de ustedes como pareja es importante. Da estabilidad a los negocios, a la familia. – dijo Ronald Sinclair

Seremos vistos juntos, y de hecho las próximas dos semanas estamos llenos de compromisos.

Ella debe estar para cada compromiso familiar William. – dijo Ronald sin quitar el dedo del renglón.

Saben bien que eso no puedo garantizarlo este año. –

Ese es otro punto, no creemos que después de los anuncios oficiales de compromiso ella deba volver a la India como si nada, es un gran riesgo, y una tontería, cualquier posibilidad de anonimidad quedará anulada.

Entiendo su preocupación, pero es algo que no les corresponde decidir, y puedo asegurarles que he hecho todo lo necesario para mantenerla segura.

Bien William, confiamos en ti, pero te pasaremos una lista de compromisos a los que deben asistir, para que puedan planear la agenda, dejar de verse por dos meses no será una opción, y tampoco será una opción que ella siga viviendo con Derek Dupont. – Me pregunté cómo es que sabían tanto, pero no me sorprendí, después de todo, la información es poder.

Los Dupont son amigos de la familia. Derek es no solo amigo de ella, sino de mis sobrinos, y por otro lado no están solos…

Muy bien, todo eso lo entiendo, y cómo harás para parar a los paparazzis que quieran fotos de la prometida de William Andrew y encuentren que ella vive con otro soltero codiciado, hijo del próximo candidato demócrata, sabes perfectamente que la exposición mediática será una locura. – Tenían razón, no podía debatírselos, pero aún no tenía una respuesta para todo.

Señores, entiendo todo lo que tienen que decir, y lo único que puedo responderles es que platicaré con mi prometida, tomaremos en cuenta sus inquietudes y tomaremos decisiones, sin embargo, si las decisiones que tomemos no les gustan ya saben mi respuesta, si el concejo cree que aceptar y apoyar nuestra relación es una carga muy grande para el consorcio, con gusto podemos tomar los pasos necesarios para separar nuestros capitales.

No es a lo que queremos llegar, sólo buscamos proteger tus intereses y los de la familia, pero por supuesto esperaremos sus decisiones, y a partir de ahí iremos tomado decisiones o dando propuestas, esto será una negociación permanente William, espero que lo sepas.

Lo sé, y no tengo ningún problema con negociar, ahora si me lo permiten he dejado a mi prometida sola por demasiado tiempo. – les dije dando por terminada la emboscada y despidiéndome con una de mis encantadoras sonrisas.

No les había dado nada, no había hecho ningún compromiso, pero así es esto, y más cuando se trata de viejos zorros, estaba consciente de que sería un permanente estira y afloja hasta el día de nuestra boda.

Salí de ahí para buscar a mi preciosa Candy, la vi de lejos en el círculo de primos, platicando con mis sobrinos y sus novias, ese día vestía un espectacular vestido de organza azul eléctrico, el color complementa perfectamente el dorado de sus rizos y su blanca piel, se ve feliz , la verdad es que ella tenía una relación estrecha con ellos, después de todo todos ellos vivían su edad y una vida despreocupada que en cierta forma yo nunca tuve verdaderamente.

Me acerqué y me integré al grupo, escuchando las anécdotas y las bromas, observé como entre ellos competían por su atención, y no puedo culparlos, ellos están tan deslumbrados por ella como yo, aunque aman a sus novias, Candy tiene algo, algo que te atrapa, que te hace amarla sin reservas, esta niña de ojos verdes y pecas ha conquistado el corazón de los hombres Andrew y dudo que haya algo que ella pueda hacer que nos haga cambiar lo que sentimos por ella.

Esas ansias de protegerla, de mimarla, de cumplir hasta su más mínimo capricho. Estoy consciente que ella ha cambiado en estos cinco años de vivir totalmente como una Andrew, es cómo sí la Candy que tengo frente a mis ojos hoy fuera otra, una que ha crecido en este mundo privilegiado, en alguna parte del camino perdió un poco de la madurez y sencillez que tenía antes, pero creo que es normal, por primera vez en su vida ha tenido la oportunidad de tener una familia, de no preocuparse por qué comer o que vestir, de disfrutar, la he convertido en una hedonista en mi afán de hacerla feliz. Y aun así se le ocurren cosas extraordinarias como todo lo que hizo en el barrio rojo, debo encontrar la forma de reparar el daño, al menos para los niños y staff que aún quedan del albergue, he comenzado a buscar un lugar seguro dónde reubicarlos. Pero mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por la voz de Stear que me llama.

Tío, deberías poner atención.

Disculpa, estaba pensando en algunos pendientes. ¿Qué decían?

Que Candy es la única que tiene permiso de conducir tus autos, es que Sophie quería que Anthony la llevase de paseo en el Lamborghini.

Jajajajaja, mi estimada señorita, lamento informarle que en efecto nadie conduce ese Lamborghini sino yo.

Y Candy cuando decide hacer una travesura, vamos, admítelo. – dijo Archie con un gesto de desafío a que reconozca mi debilidad por ella como sí eso no fuese ya evidente.

¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es la dueña de mi corazón, mi futura esposa y madre de mis hijos, por mí puede volver a estrellar el auto dónde quiera.

Jajajajaja. – todos rieron de buena gana, tanto por lo que dije cómo porque los colores se le subieron al rostro a ella al recordar que había arruinado otro auto como ese no hacía mucho tiempo.

No fue a propósito…

No, seguro el hecho de que su entonces prometida se lo regaló no tuvo nada que ver.

Eso sería bastante enfermo de mi parte, les juro que era el único auto con las llaves pegadas, y que un perrito, gatito, o algo peludo se me atravesó y perdí el control. – se defendió ella ante la mirada fascinada de Sophie, al parecer, ella al igual que todos los demás había caído en el embrujo.

Las siguientes dos semanas tuvimos un sinfín de compromisos y citas, pero está vez dirigí a Candy para que todo se canalizara a través de Tiny Hands, tuve que decirle que era necesario que el nombre de los Andrew no apareciera en ningún lado por seguridad, que me había puesto de acuerdo con Raymond y Linda para que ellos manejaran los fondos, ella no puso reparos.

Por supuesto que una parte de mi conciencia me reprendía a diario, cada vez que una llamada de Derek entraba a mi teléfono o un mail de su parte, porque eso era lo que Stear había hecho había hackeado el teléfono de ella para que todo lo que llegara a ella referente de la India o de parte de Derek fuese redireccionado a mi teléfono.

Hablé francamente con Raymond y Linda Jones y les pedí ayuda, ellos aceptaron, apreciaban todo lo que ella lograba recaudar, pero creían que parte del ataque había sido resultado directo de las acciones de Candy, me contaron lo de las dos chicas que ayudó y como ellos tuvieron que moverse para pagar por ellas, porque de otra forma hubiesen tenido a la mafia encima. Aun así, un día después se había dado el ataque, habían llegado muy temprano, cuando aún estaban preparando a los niños para el desayuno, y no habían tenido compasión, eran diez hombres armados, que a juzgar por la experiencia tanto de Raymond y Linda, como por la experiencia de John, y los demás muchachos, iban por alguien, se habían llevado con ellos a la pequeña Sethi, y en el proceso habían matado a un miembro del staff. Además de por supuesto destruir y profanar todo lo nuevo y limpio.

Me hice cargo de todos los gastos para un nuevo albergue en una zona diferente, pero estaba plenamente convencido de que habían ido en busca de ella, ella era el blanco, y se habían llevado a Sethi por esa razón.

Ahora definitivamente no podía permitirle volver. Podía odiarme si quería, pero no le permitiría atentar contra su propia vida.

Llegamos cansados a nuestra suite del hotel en Praga, todo había sido a pedir de boca y estábamos invitados a una gala en la embajada india, la gala era para recaudar fondos para los niños huérfanos. Pero además de los compromisos para Tiny Hands, tuvimos muchos compromisos de los Andrew, las dos semanas no habían sido un idilio, se habían vuelto trabajo, y a decir verdad sentía el ambiente tenso entre nosotros, no hablábamos, hacíamos el amor hasta caer rendidos, nos distraíamos el uno al otro, pero no hablábamos del gran elefante en la habitación: nuestro precipitado compromiso.

¿Dormimos un rato para estar listos para esta noche?

Sí, ¿me ayudas con la cremallera del vestido? -Me preguntó mientras me daba la espalda para que yo bajara el cierre de su sensual vestido verde oscuro.

Lo hice lentamente, apreciando su lencería color vino haciendo contraste con su blanca piel, no pude evitarlo, besé su cuello sensualmente, la verdad es que siento urgencia de hacerla mía, todos los días a toda hora, cómo si una parte de mi fuera consciente que tengo el tiempo contado, y no porque llegue el tiempo de regresar a la India porque en teoría la he convencido de quedarse a mi lado otro tiempo más.

Desperté el deseo en ella, estrujé sus formas de mujer mientras desesperadamente la desvestía, le besé hasta la sombra, y la hice perder la noción del tiempo, se volvió materia caliente ante mis manos y mi cuerpo, y me dejó hacer con ella lo que quise y como quise, después rendida se quedó dormida en mis brazos mientras el sueño me evadía una vez más. Las llamadas de Derek eran cada vez más insistentes, y yo presentía que pronto se iba a desesperar.

Unas tres horas después despertamos, ella se arregló para nuestro compromiso, con un fino vestido de seda color ámbar, la tela se pegaba a su cuerpo, se veía cautivadora.

Al llegar a la embajada ella se colgó de mi brazo y puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro que hacía unos segundos había estado pensativo. En el auto habíamos tenido una conversación un poco más profunda de la que habíamos tenido últimamente.

 **Flashback**

¿Estás bien mi amor?

Sí, solo pensaba en Naya, Sethi y los demás. ¿traerás de regreso a casa al equipo?

No lo sé mi amor, no quisiera que de pronto decidieras que mejor sí te vas a la India y que no haya nadie por allá para cuidarte.

He sentido que tienes urgencia por amarme, como ansiedad de perderme.

Mi vida, es que, no puedo creer que soy tan afortunado de tenerte a mi lado.

No vas a perderme. ¿Qué pasa Albert? Hay algo más, pero no sé qué es.

Mi amor, mañana volamos a Chicago, te prometo que allá hablaremos, solo tenemos que terminar con el compromiso de hoy.

¿Has hablado con Michael Dupont? No he sabido nada de Derek, ni siquiera ha contestado mi correo dónde le aviso que no regresaré en al menos un mes, o probablemente no regresaré más que para despedirme de la gente.

Creo que se internó en la India rural como era la idea principal. Tal vez por eso no te ha respondido. Llegamos. ¿Te he dicho que te ves hermosa? – le dije con voz seductora.

¿Y yo te he dicho que tú te ves apuesto?

La forma en que me devorabas con los ojos me lo dijo.

Eres un engreído.

Gracias por considerar quedarte… hable con el decano en Yale, y puedes reintegrarte en enero.

Albert…

Ya sé. Voy rápido, no quiero presionarte, solo quiero que sepas que las oportunidades están abiertas.

Gracias.

Entramos en la embajada, saludamos a mil y un conocidos, bailamos y degustamos el buen vino, yo estaba feliz de que regresaríamos a casa pronto, pero había un sentido de urgencia, la verdad era que quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, no sabía que era, pero era el mismo instinto que me hizo saltar del tren antes del atentado cuando perdí la memoria. Estaba por decirle a Candy que nos fuéramos cuando un hombre elegante, de atractivos rasgos indios se acercó a nosotros, debía tener unos 35 años, y su mirada sobre Candy me causó un escalofrío. Pero en ese momento pensé que era solo mi cansancio, la verdad es que ahora sé debí haber salido corriendo con ella de ahí.

Lord Andrew, señorita Andrew, buenas noches.

Buenas noches. – respondí amable pero seco.

Tal vez no me recuerden, tuvimos el placer de coincidir en una fiesta en la embajada francesa en Delhi hace algunos meses, mi nombre es Aahan Kumari, los vi de lejos y quise venir a presentar mis respetos, y ponerme a sus órdenes para lo que se les ofrezca. Especialmente a usted señorita Andrew, ya me he enterado de la loable labor que lleva a cabo por los niños mi país- dijo mientras le extendía una tarjeta a Candy.

Muy amable señor Kumari.

Aahan, por favor.

¿Cómo se ha enterado de la labor de la señorita Andrew?

Bueno, ha habido mucho ruido con lo sucedido en el barrio rojo, por lo cual le presento mis más sinceras condolencias señorita Andrew, debe ser muy difícil ver su esfuerzo destruido, y gente que seguro se volvió cercana afectada. – le dijo sin dejar de observarla como un gran dato observa cuidadosamente a su presa.

Sin embargo, lo que él hombre no sabía es que mi amada había sido entrenada por Elroy Andrew para no dejar ver sus sentimientos. Ella no preguntó nada, sólo le respondió amablemente.

Gracias por su preocupación señor Kumari, y por su ofrecimiento de apoyo. Sí nos disculpa ya nos íbamos.

Sí necesita de contactos en el gobierno para localizar a la pequeña, no dude en llamarme. Será un placer ayudarla, buenas noches. – dijo con un destello en los ojos al observar a incertidumbre que por una fracción de segundos se reflejó en el rostro de Candy. Y después de besar su mano se alejó.

Ella volteó a verme y en un segundo pudo leer en mis ojos si bien no todos los detalles la gran verdad que yo le había estado ocultando.

Quiero irme. – me dijo con seriedad.

Vamos. – la tomé del brazo y la saqué de ahí.

Conduje en silencio el resto del camino consciente de que la tormenta que había venido temiendo estaba por desatarse al fin.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16.

Candy y Albert llegaron al hotel, todo el camino ella había guardado silencio, y Albert sabía que estaba tratando de entender que era exactamente lo que había sucedido. Él la dejó con sus pensamientos y se concentró en conducir, debía llegar al hotel, es más si por él fuera debían llegar a Chicago, la verdad es que sentía pánico de pensar que era lo que iba a suceder, ¿qué era lo que ella iba a preguntarle? ¿Qué debía responderle?

Al entrar a la suite el cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se topó con la mirada interrogante de ella.

¿Qué fue todo eso Albert? ¿Qué sucedió? – le preguntó ella sin rodeos.

Mi amor, debes tomar asiento, si quieres cámbiate, date un baño, y te prometo que te diré todo lo que sé. – le dijo el con ternura y conscientemente tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Albert no quiero esperar, quiero saber, al parecer ya he estado en la ignorancia por mucho tiempo. – el tono de ella contenía una nota de reproche.

Candy, hubo un atentado en el albergue y la clínica, destruyeron todo lo que habías hecho.

¿Qué pasó con los niños? ¿el staff? ¿Derek? ¿mi equipo de seguridad? – había pánico en su voz, y él supo que para calmarla debía darle los hechos.

Derek y el equipo de seguridad están bien. Salieron sin problema.

Los niños… hubo heridos, y el staff… - él no sabía cómo decírselo.

Dímelo, sin rodeos, como sea que es. – le dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hubo una muerte.

¿Quién?

Naya.

Albert… - dijo ella derrumbándose en el suelo. Mientras las lágrimas fluían por su rostro. Albert se acercó a ella y la abrazó, ella parecía una muñeca rota, los gemidos que brotaban de su interior eran infrahumanos, Albert no la había visto derrumbarse de esa forma ni cuando ella y Terry habían terminado. En silencio rogó que ella olvidara al menos por ahora la otra parte de la conversación.

La impresión había sido mucha, y parecía haber perdido todas las fuerzas, después de llorar hasta quedar agotada él la ayudó a desvestirse y deshacerse del peinado y de las joyas mientras le susurraba palabras de consuelo, y la metía al baño. La ayudó a vestirse, le dio un calmante y la llevó a la cama, todas las acciones eran en automático, él estaba consciente de que ella estaba en shock, y por ahora lo agradecía.

Albert prácticamente no durmió esa noche. A pesar de estar sedada, Candy lloraba y gemía en sus sueños. Y por más que el intentaba consolarla no lograba calmarla por mucho tiempo. Los rayos del sol los encontraron desvelados, ella hizo todo en automático, y se negó a probar bocado, Albert no insistió, sabía que aún había muchas cosas por asimilar y por hablar, pero le daría tiempo de procesar la información. Se hizo cargo de todo y se dirigieron al hangar, para abordar el avión. Era un viaje trasatlántico de 11 horas aproximadamente, y Albert, aunque entendía su dolor no quería dejar de hacerle saber que estaba ahí para ella.

¿Qué necesitas mi amor? – le preguntó el en tono amoroso.

Creer que es una pesadilla… ¿qué ha sucedido desde entonces?

Los hemos reubicado, Raymond y Linda se han hecho cargo y por supuesto que nosotros financiamos todo. -

Fue mi culpa. -

Mi vida, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? -

Los cambios que hice en el lugar, y…. ¡Dios! No…Naya no quería, yo la orillé. Albert, yo debí haber estado ahí, es mi culpa. – le dijo en un susurro mientras la magnitud de las consecuencias de sus actos la invadían. -

Candy, no es tu culpa que haya maldad en el mundo mi amor, todo lo que hiciste lo hiciste de buena fe. -

Escondí a dos chicas prostitutas en el albergue, Naya me dijo que no debía y yo la convencí… ¿fueron por ellas? -

No Candy, ellas ya habían sido sacadas del lugar cuando todo sucedió, Raymond había hecho lo necesario. –

No me mientas, aunque Raymond las haya sacado… por eso me pidieron que me quedara en Europa, he sido una insolente, una soberbia, pensando que podía jugar a ser hada madrina, que podía regar dinero por todos lados y que eso era suficiente, después de todo esa es la forma de los Andrew, y yo soy una Andrew ¿no?

Candy, ¿de qué hablas?

¿Cuántas veces no pavimentaste mi camino con dinero en estos cinco años? ¿Qué era? ¿la culpa de no amarme? ¿o la de amarme, pero no atreverte a decírmelo? – le dijo ella con un dejo de amargura. Albert respiró profundo, estaba decidido a armarse de paciencia y a ayudarla en ese amargo trago.

Mi amor, si he pavimentado tu camino con dinero como dices tú, es por una sola razón, porque quiero verte bien, feliz, plena. Sufriste tanto, pasaste frío y hambre, trabajaste muy duro por mí, yo sólo quería darte todo lo que te mereces. – le dijo él con el corazón en la mano.

Candy se sintió culpable ante sus palabras. Estaba siendo injusta. El dolor volvió a atacarla y lloró hasta quedarse dormida mientras Albert acariciaba su cabello y limpiaba sus lágrimas, una vez más el llanto era mucho más fuerte que ella y hasta respirar le costaba trabajo. Llegaron a Chicago, ella dormía un sueño narcotizado, Albert había tenido que darle más calmantes porque se había puesto histérica en medio del vuelo, y le había exigido que la llevara a la India para dar sus condolencias a la familia y amigos de Naya, y para pedir perdón por haber puesto en peligro la operación.

En Chicago pasó los siguientes tres días entre llantos, fiebres, y culpas. Cada vez que Albert comenzaba una conversación con ella terminaba histérica, peleando, reclamando. Y después vino una aparente resignación, guardó la compostura, bajó a desayunar, y se dedicó a acompañar a la tía y a Albert a cuanto compromiso social había, pero su corazón no estaba en ello.

Candy sabía que había algo más, algo que estaba pasando por alto, ¿por qué Derek no le había dicho nada? ¿por qué no contestaba sus correos, Albert había mencionado algo esa fatídica noche, le había dicho que Derek se había internado en las zonas rurales. Tal vez esa era la razón. Naya, esa dulce mujer que había dedicado su vida a cuidar de niños desprotegidos había terminado muerta por su culpa, por su testarudez, por su soberbia, había asesinado a la señorita Pony de otros niños.

Ella se sentía pérdida y a veces asfixiada entre los compromisos y las pláticas vanas y sin sentido de la clase alta. La verdad es que a ella no le importaba el linaje del futuro esposo de nadie, porque al final del día ella sólo era una Andrew por adopción, sabría Dios quienes habían sido sus padres. ¿Las últimas modas? La verdad era que no quería ir de compras, en los armarios de las diferentes mansiones tenía vestidos suficientes para no tener que repetir atuendo en unos tres años. La mesa llena en abundancia de alimentos le revolvía el estómago, y se sentía terriblemente culpable ante toda esa abundancia, y lujos, ahí estaba ella, Candice White Andrew convertida en una muñequita de aparador sin más función que ser la prometida del patriarca. Por supuesto el consejo estaba fascinado con ella, su silencio y sus modales los habían conquistado. Si tan solo ellos pudieran leer sus pensamientos y pudieran darse cuenta de cuanto los despreciaba, a ellos y a todo lo que representaban. Todo esto venía a su mente mientras se encontraba sentada en la mesa del comedor con la mesa llena de comida. La tía Elroy hablaba sin parar sobre los planes para el día, George y Albert hablaban de negocios, y ella, ella simplemente guardaba silencio.

Candice… hija… - la voz de la tía Elroy la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Perdón tía, ¿qué decías?

Qué no has probado bocado alguno, y que debemos ir a buscar un vestido para la reunión de mañana en casa de los Britter. –

Oh Dios, otro vestido, otros 3 mil o 4 mil dólares en un pedazo de tela que no volvería a utilizar en su vida. Respiró profundo y contestó amablemente.

Tía, estoy segura de que hay una cantidad de vestidos en mi closet de aquí y en el del penthouse suficientes para vestirme por varios años, ¿no podemos usar uno de ahí?

Dímelo tú querida, ¿qué talla eres? Porque si mal no recuerdo toda esa colección de vestidos era para una talla 6 y al paso que vas una talla 4 te queda holgada, no hay tiempo de hacer arreglos, es más fácil comprar un vestido nuevo, ahora si quieres volver a usar cualquiera de los existentes yo te diría que comieras algo hija. – el tono había sido apenas contenido, no por mala fe, sino porque la tía es una mujer con la que no se juega, y había sido demasiado paciente en estos días con Candy. y porque tenía miedo, miedo de ese espiral de depresión en el que la rubia parecía hundirse un poco más cada día, y del que ella se preguntaba cómo le haría para sacarla.

Lo siento tía, tienes razón, pero podría simplemente ponerme uno de los que Albert me compró para Paris. –

Bien, si no quieres comprar un vestido no te voy a obligar, ponte lo que quieras, pero por favor come algo. Lo que sea. ¿te pido un pedazo de tarta? ¿pastel de chocolate? ¿Qué quieres Candice?

Francamente tía, quiero dormir, dormir y despertar sabiendo que todo esto ha sido una pesadilla. – le dijo ella con la voz quebrada, Albert y George pararon la conversación.

Mi amor, si quieres dormir ve a dormir. –

No lo entiendes ¿verdad? Yo tuve la culpa.

Ya basta Candice, fuiste a ayudarlos, tú no tienes la culpa de que este mundo esté podrido.

Tía…

Es la verdad William, llevamos dos semanas tratándola con pincitas, e intentando distraerla como si fuese una niña que requiere un juguete nuevo. Pero es una mujer, es una Andrew, tu prometida, la futura señora Andrew y matriarca del clan. ¿Qué tienes que decir a todo eso Candice?

Qué tanto tú como Albert me convirtieron en todo eso, yo no pedí ser una Andrew, no pedí pasar de novia a prometida en cuatro meses, y mucho menos he pedido ser la señora Andrew o la matriarca. Yo era una estudiante de universidad que se iba a tomar un año para hacer ayuda social, iba a trabajar, a ensuciarme las manos, a servir a los niños y de pronto mi año de trabajo social se convirtió en la vida de una princesa rodeada de seguridad, sin poder salir de la casa sin todo un séquito, sin poder decidir ni ser libre, y claro, había que hacerle creer a la niña que era capaz de todo… ¡sólo fui capaz de arruinar la vida de otros pobres inocentes!

Candice…

Tía, ya basta. Mi amor, sólo queríamos cuidarte.

Albert… ¿Cuándo fue el ataque?

¿Por qué lo preguntas?

¡Contéstame! – le dijo ella con enojo.

Mientras estábamos en Paris.

¿La primera o la segunda vez?

La primera.

¿Y cuándo lo supiste tú?

Mi amor… -

Un recuerdo vino a su mente, su primer día en Escocia, una llamada por teléfono, estaban en la habitación de él.

Fue en Escocia, el primer día mientras me enseñabas el camino a tu habitación desde la mía. – Albert guardó silencio. - ¿Albert?

Tienes razón, fue ese día. –

Él enojo la invadió, él había guardado silencio por tres semanas, y sabrá Dios por cuánto tiempo más pensaba callar, sí ese hombre en la embajada no se le acerca, ella hubiese seguido en la ignorancia como idiota. No dijo nada, se puso de pie tirando la servilleta de lino sobre la mesa y salió al jardín por el ventanal del desayunador, unos minutos después se escucharon los cascos de un caballo salir de las caballerizas, iba a todo galope montada sobre el más nuevo semental de Albert. Un brioso corcel joven que no había sido completamente domado.

¡Candy! - le gritó él con voz de trueno, pero ella lo ignoró.

Es buena jinete William, dale tiempo. – le dijo su tía.

Tía, ese caballo es nuevo y joven, y ella va como alma que lleva el diablo.

Por qué sabe perfectamente que saldrás corriendo tras ella, ahora no solo es impulsiva, sino caprichosa mi querido sobrino, tal vez sea tiempo de cambiar de estrategia.

¿Tía?

La quiero, lo sabes, pero una y otra vez te inmiscuiste para evitar que yo ejerciera autoridad, y ahora tiene 21 años, es tu prometida, y la mujer que amas, creo que sería inteligente de tu parte encontrar una nueva forma de llevar la relación.

¿Qué sugieres?

Vete, atiende los pendientes de negocios, ignoraremos el berrinche y nos atrincharemos contra la tempestad, porque te aseguro que esto apenas empieza hijo. Sí no regresa en una hora mandaré a un mozo de cuadra a buscarla, sí algo le pasa te avisaré de inmediato.

En una hora puede matarse.

William, ella sabe perfectamente lo que hace. Ha montado ese caballo todos los días desde que llegó aquí, ¿acaso creías que te iba a obedecer? Le dijiste no uses ese caballo, no está listo, hubieses tenido mejores resultados si le hubieses dicho lo contrario, anda, vete yo me encargo.

Albert la miró con cara de incredulidad, pero no podía dejar de admitir que su tía tenía razón. Volteo a ver a George quien con la mirada le confirmó que la estrategia marcada por su tía era la mejor, y después se puso de pie para besar la ajada mejilla y salir de ahí.

Candy galopaba a toda velocidad, Nazgul era divino, y ella lo conocía bien, aguzó el oído para ver si alguien la seguía estaba segura que Albert iría tras de ella, pero no escuchó cascos, cabalgó por una hora hasta que se calmó, y después emprendió el camino de regreso con tranquilidad. Albert no había ido tras de ella. Y eso la desconcertaba un poco.

El resto del día enterró sus sentimientos en otra parte, se arregló para la reunión en casa de los Britter y cuando llamaron a la puerta de su habitación dio permiso para entrar.

¿Cómo estás?

Estoy lista. ¿Cómo me veo? – le dijo poniéndose en pie y dándose la vuelta lentamente para que él apreciara sus formas. Se acercó seductoramente y le dijo al oído - ¿Crees que podríamos no ir a la reunión y aprovechar la ausencia de la tía?

Mi amor, esa es una oferta tentadora, pero en verdad debemos ir a casa de los Britter, pero si quieres después de la reunión nos vamos al penthouse. – le dijo él seductoramente, no habían hecho el amor desde Praga, hacía casi dos semanas.

No garantizo que entonces tendré ganas, pero como tú quieras. – se acercó a él y se puso de puntillas para besarlo seductoramente.

La reunión en casa de los Britter fue lo que debía ser una reunión de alta sociedad. Y después de tres cuartos de hora Candy le pidió a Albert que la sacara de ahí, no soportaba una charla trivial más, además había algo extraño en su celular, laptop y Ipad, tenía que descubrir que era.

Albert la convenció de quedarse un rato más, abandonar una reunión tan solo tres cuartos de hora después de que esta había iniciado no era apropiado. Ella no discutió, últimamente no discutía ni negociaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo hacía lo que se le decía y estallaba después.

Cuando por fin se retiraron eran las 10 de la noche, Albert se acercó a su tía para hablar con ella unos momentos mientras Candy se despedía de la señora Britter.

Tía, nos vamos a retirar.

Bien William, los veo en la mansión.

Hoy no regresaremos a la mansión tía, me tomaré dos días libres para estar con ella, necesito hablar claramente, darle todos los hechos, y ayudarla a asimilarlos, entre más tiempo pase más se enojará cuando sepa todo.

Si eso es lo que has decidido, adelante, tenle paciencia, pero sé firme, y no la dejes salir corriendo para que luego tú vayas tras de ella, eso ya es un círculo vicioso bastante desgastado.

Muy bien tía, nos vemos. – dijo mientras besaba la mejilla de su tía y se dirigía a dónde Candy lo esperaba.

Salieron de la mansión Britter y abordaron el auto que ya los esperaba afuera. Una vez dentro Candy parecía no estar contenta con nada, cambiaba de track en track sin encontrar una canción que le gustara, Albert suspiró profundo, así había sido estas dos semanas, nada parecía gustarle, nada la satisfacía y cualquier cosa parecía hacerla enojar, Albert tenía que reconocer muy a su pesar que la hermosa mujer a su lado no era su Candy, parecía más Eliza Leegan que Candy, Candy nunca había sido así de explosiva, y aunque él tenía toda la paciencia del mundo para ella, la verdad era que cuando la veía explotar se preguntaba qué estaba pasando, era claro que no solo estaba triste, sino que estaba inconforme, y enojada.

Llegaron a casa, Albert tenía la esperanza de que el lugar que había sido el verdadero hogar de ambos la ayudara un poco, y sí eso no era suficiente él estaba listo para que se mudaran al hogar de Pony, a Lakewood, a la cabaña del bosque, a dónde fuera que ella pudiera ser feliz.

Una vez que las puertas del elevador se cerraron tras de ellos ella le dio la espalda para que él le ayudara con el cierre de su vestido.

¿Vamos a tu habitación o a la mía? – le preguntó él mientras le ayudaba a desabrochar el ajustado vestido.

Ella no le respondió simplemente dejó caer el vestido al suelo justo frente a él, estaba cansada de pensar, las conclusiones a las que había llegado no eran para nada placenteras, y las alternativas que tenía frente a ella eran dolorosas, así que decidió dejarse llevar un poco más, perderse en el hombre que amaba y deseaba por un corto tiempo más.

Se dio la vuelta y se despojó de su ropa interior mirándolo directo a los ojos, por supuesto que él reaccionó ante su belleza, ella bajó la mirada ante su entrepierna que se notaba más abultada y se acercó peligrosamente a él para desabrochar su pantalón, él comenzó a besarla ya recorrer su cuerpo desnudo con sus manos, ella respondió al reclamo de sus labios, a la calidez de su piel y lo despojó de su ropa apresuradamente, él la alzó en brazos y ella enredó su cintura con sus piernas. Se dirigía a la habitación, pero ella con el aliento entrecortado le dijo.

Tómame aquí, quiero que hagamos en amor en cada habitación de nuestro hogar.

Por supuesto el no pudo negarse, la llevó a la alfombra y comenzó a amarla, a llenarla de él, a venerar su cuerpo, hizo a un lado los pensamientos de alerta, se deshizo de su ansiedad, de su preocupación y de sus miedos para perderse en el cuerpo de su mujer, saboreó la sal de su piel, se embriagó con la dulzura de su intimidad, y la hizo explotar en un orgasmo tras otro hasta que ella apenas pudo articular palabras. Y en medio de una de sus convulsiones entró en ella, la embistió con su masculinidad y fuerza, la tomó con decisión, enterró su dureza en la suavidad de ella, así como enterró sus preocupaciones en algún recóndito lugar de su mente. Ella se abrazó a él o más bien se aferró a él, había desesperación en su danza amorosa, había sueños rotos y ansiedad. La realidad es que eran dos almas gemelas, se conocían demasiado bien, era imposible ocultarse el uno del otro, y por más que habían tratado de ignorar lo que ambos sabían, no había sido posible, ahora sólo quedaba amarse frenética y desesperadamente hasta que uno de los dos decidiera enfrentar la realidad.

Te amo. – le dijo él con voz ronca.

No hables, no me digas lo que sé perfectamente, y no me hagas preguntarte cosas que no quiero saber aún. – le dijo ella mientras besaba sus labios para callar sus palabras.

Mi amor…

No Albert, aún no…

¿Cuándo?

Cuando hayamos hecho el amor en cada habitación de nuestro hogar.

¿Qué pretendes con eso?

Que no puedas olvidarme.

Mi vida…

Shhh… -

Le dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie y lo tomaba de la mano para conducirlo a la terraza. Entraron al jacuzzi y dejaron que el calor y las burbujas relajaran sus cuerpos, se besaron y se acariciaron, permanecieron abrazados por largo tiempo hasta que el deseo volvió a consumirlos y terminaron haciendo el amor lenta y dulcemente a la luz de las pocas estrellas que se divisan en el iluminado cielo de Chicago. Después Albert la tomó en brazos para llevarla a su habitación, la recostó en su cama, y durmió abrazado de ella como lo habían hecho tantas veces antes de ser pareja en esa misma cama.

Los siguientes dos días se amaron en cada rincón del lugar que ninguno de los dos podría volver a pisar sin pensar en el otro.

Lo hicieron temprano en la mañana en la habitación de Albert, en su baño, después desayunaron y mientras veían una película en la sala de cine volvieron a amarse, terminaron el día en el mostrador de la cocina y fueron a dormir al cuarto de ella.

Al amanecer del segundo día comenzaron por tomarse salvajemente en el cuarto de ella e hicieron una segunda vuelta mientras se bañaban. Albert tuvo que revisar algunos pendientes en su estudio ese día mientras Candy preparaba comida. Y ella llegó al estudio para avisarle que la lasaña estaba lista, pero, al verlo su pecho se oprimió ante la certeza de lo que se avecinaba, así que se acercó por detrás de la silla de él y comenzó a mordisquear su oreja mientras una mano recorría su torso y la otra se adentraba en sus pantalones, sobra decir que Albert no pudo terminar sus pendientes, y la llevó al sofá para apagar el fuego que ella había iniciado. Se quedaron dormidos uno en brazos del otro, conscientes de que solo les hacía falta amarse en el comedor.

El tiempo se acababa, cenaron como la vieja pareja de amigos que eran, platicando y riendo como sí aún tuviesen toda una vida por delante. Y cuando terminaron mientras ella recogía la mesa, él la acorraló entre su cuerpo y la mesa, besando su cuello, mordisqueando su oreja, metiendo sus manos por debajo de la larga camisa de fino algodón azul cielo que ella llevaba puesta, se sentó en la silla y la puso a horcajadas sobre él tomándola por las caderas haciéndola descender lentamente sobre su masculinidad lista para recibirla. Y mientras la besaba y la volvía loca con su lengua guio el ritmo de esa fatídica cabalgata con su mano bien plantada en la parte más baja de su espalda. Cuando sus ansias estuvieron saciadas, ella lo besó en los labios y las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro.

Mi amor… - le dijo él mientras desesperadamente trataba de limpiar sus lágrimas con sus besos.

No puedo…

¿Qué no puedes princesa?

¿Qué le hizo Stear a mis aparatos?

Candy…

Albert, no soy tonta, sé que algo les hizo y sé que tú se lo pediste para protegerme.

Todas las llamadas y correos de Derek o del equipo se desvían a mi celular.

Ella lo miro a los ojos, aún se encontraba a horcajadas sobre él.

Qué es lo que aún no sé sobre lo que ocurrió en Bombay.

A pesar de que solo hubo una muerte hubo muchos heridos, los invasores fueron brutales, y…

Espera…

¿Sí?

Nuestro compromiso fue para hacerme quedar. ¿verdad?

Primero como te dije fue para tener el elemento sorpresa de nuestro lado, y después, la verdad es que sí quería darte razones para quedarte.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste todo de inmediato?

Mi vida, no había nada que pudieses hacer. Y la verdad me daba terror el pensar que salieras corriendo a la India.

Ella se puso de pie. Y caminó por el comedor. Sopesando su siguiente pregunta. Él la observó, se veía hermosa, con apenas dos botones de su camisa azul favorita abrochados, sus piernas desnudas, su cabello revuelto como una melena dorada, sus enormes ojos verdes líquidos.

Albert… ¿qué es eso tan terrible que me escondes y piensas que me hará regresar.

Candy… hubo un secuestro…

¿Derek?

No mi amor, Derek está bien.

¿Alguien de mi equipo? Albert, no quiero seguir adivinando, por Dios… - le dijo ella mientras sentía que se asfixiaba.

Sethi… -

Ella pegó un grito de dolor, sabía que no tenía noción de lo que era ser madre, pero sentía que su alma se desgarraba, alguna vez había jugueteado con la idea de traerla con ella de regreso a Chicago al finalizar su año en la India. La rabia la inundó, había pasado más de un mes desde el secuestro, y ella había ido de evento social en evento social, de charla sin sentido a charla sin sentido, jugando a ser la próxima señora Andrew como si eso fuese lo más valioso en este mundo. Y de pronto se sintió asqueada, asqueada del status quo, asqueada de las estúpidas reglas, asqueada de ella misma. Y una rabia ciega y sin sentido se apoderó de ella.

Se lanzó hacía Albert con la intención de hacerle daño, pero sus pequeños puños golpeando su estoico pecho no lograrían nada, él la abrazó, para contenerla, mientras ella lloraba de rabia a gritos.

Dímelo, por favor dímelo, dime lo que piensas.

¡Te Odio! – le gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Y aunque su mente le decía que eso no era cierto sus emociones estaban a flor de piel, y Albert sintió como si alguien hubiese dado un puñetazo en su estómago ante la ira de ella, pero ante todo sabía perfectamente que hablaba desde la herida que sangraba en ese momento, desde la frustración, el enojo, la impotencia y la decepción.

Te amo, y si por un tiempo necesitas que yo tenga suficiente amor por los dos eso haré, porque sé que si la necesidad se presentara tú también tendrías suficiente amor por los dos. – le dijo con calma, porque sabía que uno de los dos tenía que mantener la cabeza fría, él también tenía cosas que decir y que reclamar, pero no era el momento.

¿No lo entiendes? – le dijo ella frustrada ante su aparente calma que en ese momento le parecía falta de sensibilidad.

¿Qué es lo que no entiendo mi amor?

Sethi es una pequeña de tres años, en manos de unos bárbaros, no tiene padres, su madre murió por haber sido terriblemente abusada por un cliente, su padre, uno más de los muchos que habían pasado por la vida de ella seguramente. Y a pesar de todo lo que sufrió, anhela amor, y te regala un abrazo y una sonrisa cada vez que la miras… y ahora esa pequeña está en manos de unos brutos que no tienen ningún respeto por la inocencia o por la vida. Y mientras eso sucedía, yo estaba aquí, siendo exhibida de tu brazo como mero objeto decorativo, escuchando pláticas sosas sobre si las orquídeas son la flor de moda para las bodas de invierno, o si mi vestido debería ser diseñado por tal o cual persona. Eso es lo que he hecho durante un mes como una necia… Diablos Albert, tengo que ir.

¿A dónde?

A Bombay… a buscarla, a encontrarla…

Candy, no puedes, mi gente allá ya se está haciendo cargo de ello.

Albert, es una bebé…

Mi amor, yo creo que se la llevaron precisamente porque quieren que vuelvas.

¿Qué dices?

Todo parece indicar que iban por ti.

¿Pero Sethi que tenía que ver?

Mi amor, de alguna forma sabían que ella era especial para ti. No puedes volver, te prometo que estamos haciendo lo posible por encontrarla.

Sí lo que quieren es que yo regrese nada de lo que hagas resultará.

Mi amor, no puedes exponerte de esa forma, no te lo voy a permitir. – le dijo él en tono determinante.

¿Y qué pretendes hacer Albert? – le dijo ella enojada ante el tono autoritario de él.

¿A qué te refieres?

¿Cómo planeas impedir que me vaya? ¿me encerrarás? Ya sé le pedirás a Stear que fabrique un holograma para que yo piense que estoy en la India. – le preguntó ella desafiante.

Mi amor, perdóname, era por…

Protegerme, ya sé, esa es la excusa para todo. Pero ese es el problema Albert, no soy un negocio más, no soy tu hija, y tampoco soy tu prisionera, si mal no recuerdo me prometiste mi libertad. Me juraste que sería tu igual y entre tú y la tía me emboscaron para que diera un sí.

Amor, estás dolida y enojada, no es la mejor combinación, lo mejor es que vayamos a dormir.

¿Cómo puedes dormir sabiendo que ella está perdida?

Por qué tú estás a mi lado.

No puedo Albert, no puedo llenar las expectativas, no puedo casarme, no puedo quedarme aquí esperando, porque entre más tiempo pasa, más difícil será encontrarla, y más sufre ella. ¡Tú no entiendes!

¿Qué no entiendo? Lo que es estar al otro lado del mundo con el corazón en la mano, rogando al cielo que nada te pase. ¿O tal vez no entiendo lo que es estar internado en el Amazonas, resolviendo un problema que vale millones de dólares, además del bienestar de mucha gente y el futuro ecológico de una zona, pensando sí esa noche habrás pasado la velada platicando con otro? Por Dios Candy, he sido muy paciente, demasiado paciente dirían algunos.

Todo vuelve a tus celos entonces… ¿Cómo te hago entender que Derek es sólo un amigo?

¡Creo que a estas alturas ni tú crees eso! Vas por la vida con esa flor de loto colgada al cuello a lado del Luckenbooth, cuando sabes perfectamente el significado de ese pendiente.

¡Perdón olvidaba que es el sello de ganado del patriarca! - le dijo ella mientras se quitaba el pendiente y lo lanzaba a la mesa.

Candy…

No Albert, no puedo, no me quedaré aquí.

Candy, si te vas, esta vez no iré tras de ti.

Nunca te pedí que fueras tras de mí, tu debías casarte con tu mujer perfecta y dejarme curar mis heridas.

No seas hipócrita, por supuesto que querías que fuera tras de ti, porque eso es lo que hago siempre, tú sales huyendo y yo voy tras de ti. Así fue como terminé amnésico.

Bien, escúchame con atención, no quiero que vayas tras de mí, no quiero un equipo de seguridad ni un avión privado. Te amo, no lo voy a negar, pero no te amaré a costa de mí misma. – le dijo mientras se quitaba el anillo y lo ponía sobre la mesa.

Es tuyo.

No, es de la mujer que será tu esposa.

Tú serás mi esposa, y sí no, serás la mujer de mi vida, y yo seré el hombre que más te amó así decidas quedarte por siempre en la India, un día te darás cuenta Candy, y lamentablemente no sé si yo podré esperar ese día. No porque no te ame, sino porque para construir una relación se necesitan dos, y en esta relación he sido solo yo el que ha cedido.

Yo iba a quedarme a tu lado.

Pero al parecer cinco semanas han sido suficientes para que aborrezcas todo lo que mi mundo representa.

Tú sabes perfectamente que yo…

¿Qué tú no encajas? Querida mía, a últimas fechas encajas más de lo que quieres admitir. – le dijo mientras la atraía hacia el para besarla. Ella cedió ante él y se dejó llevar a la recamara, hicieron el amor una última vez, dejándolo todo en esa entrega.

Cuando Albert despertó ella ya se había ido.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17.**

Albert despertó con el aroma de ella impregnado en sus sábanas, pero cuando movió la mano para encontrarla y atraerla a él se dio cuenta que ella no estaba en su cama. La llamó, pero su única respuesta fue silencio, un terrible silencio. Salió de la cama y la buscó por el lugar sabiendo que no la iba encontrar, todo estaba como sí ella nunca hubiese estado ahí, perfectamente recogido, pulcro, como si se hubiese tratado de limpiar la escena de un crimen.

Notó que la cabeza le dolía, y que era muy tarde, cerca de las 3:00, no entendía como no la había escuchado limpiar el departamento, ni como era que no la había sentido dejar la cama, y mucho menos como era que habiéndose dormido como a las 11:00 de la noche había despertado a las tres de la tarde, eso no era usual en él, pero lo atribuyó al agotamiento mental y emocional del último mes. Caminó descalzo por el que era su hogar, mientras las memorias de las cosas vividas en otros tiempos y de todo el sexo que habían tenido en esos últimos días lo asaltaban.

Entró a la habitación de ella, dónde todo estaba en orden y el aroma de su perfume aún flotaba en el aire. Sobre su tocador pudo ver un sobre con su nombre escrito en la característica pulcra caligrafía femenina. Lo tomó y sintió que había objetos dentro, su corazón se oprimió al saber sin necesidad de verlos que era lo que encontraría dentro cuando abriera el sobre.

Prácticamente todo estaba ahí, sus joyas, perfumes, ropa, todo… Albert suspiró profundo, recordando los dos últimos días vividos en ese lugar, caminó hasta la estancia y tomó asiento en el sofá, sacó la hoja que se encontraba dentro del sobre y comenzó a leer.

Mi amado Albert.

Comienzo estas letras diciendo la verdad, te amo, eso no lo puedo negar, has sido mi luz, mi fortaleza, la fuente de mi seguridad. Mi más grande ilusión, mi príncipe. Y sé que en otro tiempo y otras circunstancias no podría ser feliz al lado de nadie más.

Pero amor, no estoy lista, creí saber lo que quería, pero estas semanas de vivir las expectativas de lo que ser la señora Andrew significa, he comprendido que no estoy lista, y tal vez nunca lo estaré, por eso es que no puedo pedirte que esperes por mí.

Me voy, porque no puedo quedarme en esta vida de color rosa, e ignorar lo que está sucediendo. Quisiera decirte que regresaré después de que el año pase, pero la verdad es que no lo sé, no sé ni siquiera si podré seguir siendo la misma, o si al regresar tú aún seguirás dispuesto a amar a la mujer que seré entonces.

Me siento rota, muerta por dentro, como si algo dentro de mí se hubiera quebrado y no encuentro la forma de recomponerlo, de ponerlo todo en su lugar de que importe todo nuevamente, no lo sé, ni yo misma logro entender lo que pasa conmigo ahora, solo sé que no puedo estar contigo, aunque te ame.

Mi príncipe, estos meses como tu novia han sido alucinantes, serás no solo el primer hombre en mi vida sino tal vez el único y ten la seguridad que aunque vuelva a querer a alguien más, nunca voy a volver a entregar el corazón así como lo hice contigo, eres mi alma gemela, la otra parte de mi ser, eres todo lo que requiero para ser feliz, para respirar, para sentirme viva, sin embargo, todo esto se siente tan mal, que no puedo seguir lastimándote como lo hago, como lo he hecho, no tengo derecho a robarte los mejores años de tu vida, mientras esperas a que yo esté bien o que sienta que ya estoy lista para ti, yo no tengo ningún derecho a hacerte algo como esto, mereces ser amado por alguien digno de ti, alguien que te entregue todo y que sea tú complemento en todo, no una preocupación más, ni mucho menos una loca inmadura que sale corriendo cada vez que las cosas se vuelven difíciles. Amor, no quiero que te sigas preocupando por mí, ni que te ates a mi sombra o a mi recuerdo, te dejo libre...

El anillo y el Luckenbooth están en el sobre, porque no los merezco, esas son joyas destinadas a la esposa del patriarca, y si no lo soy, no merezco tenerlas. Sé que me las diste con todo tu amor, y que tu corazón late por mí, y aunque el mío late por ti, debo callarlo por un tiempo… o tal vez para siempre.

Lo que sea que decidas hacer lo entenderé, y enfrentare las consecuencias. Regreso a la India con la plena conciencia de que no irás tras de mí. Iré a la casa de Bombay para recoger mis cosas, pero despediré al equipo de seguridad y dejaré la casa, sí Raymond y Linda me aceptan trabajaré para ellos como una humilde voluntaria más, mientras busco a Sethi.

Gracias por los momentos mágicos, por tu amor incondicional y por tu paciencia. No dejes de ser tú, ni permitas o que esta pena que sé hoy te causo cambie al hombre que siempre has sido, entrega tu corazón a alguien más, olvídame. Sé feliz mi amado príncipe.

Candy.

Albert tomó el anillo y el Luckenbooth y se dirigió a guardarlos en la caja fuerte del cuarto de ella, dónde estaban guardadas todas sus otras joyas. Después fue a su habitación para cambiarse, tomó algunas cosas que eran importantes de su despacho, y llamó a Mary para pedirle que vaciara el refrigerador y dejara todo en orden.

Después salió del hogar que había compartido con ella sabiendo que no podía quedarse en ese lugar, porque ahora cada rincón le recordaba más que nunca a la mujer que él pensó sería la mujer de su vida. Se fue el fin de semana a Lakewood, para pensar, para liberar la tensión y tratar de encontrar algo de paz.

El lunes siguiente se presentó a las oficinas como sí nada, atendió sus pendientes, tuvo juntas, y planeó las actividades de los próximos meses.

Cuando la noche calyó, no fue a la mansión, se quedó a dormir en el apartamento que había en las oficinas. Por una semana esa fue la rutina. Hasta que el viernes en la tarde Elroy Andrew se presentó en el consorcio.

Señor Andrew.

¿Sí Lilian?

La señora Elroy Andrew pregunta por usted.

Dígale que le regresaré la llamada en cuanto pueda.

Señor…es que…

Sí Lilian, ya sé que es insistente y difícil, pero le prometo que no muerde, dígale lo que le dije. – le dijo Albert, sabiendo perfectamente lo que se avecinaba y no sintiéndose aún listo para tener esa conversación.

Tal vez en persona si muerdo William, no deberías mentirle a la señorita. – dijo una imperiosa voz detrás de la nerviosa secretaria.

¡Tía!

Veo que me recuerdas. – dijo Elroy adentrándose en la elegante oficina.

Tía, usted es una presencia inolvidable. – le dijo con el tono exacto de coquetería.

No creas que con halagarme te librarás de la plática.

Pasa tía, ¿qué quieres tomar?

Un brandy.

¿A esta hora?

Sospecho que lo que voy a escuchar requerirá de al menos uno. – Albert no dijo nada y se acercó al bar a servirle una copa de brandy, mientras él se servía un whisky, escocés por supuesto y de una sola malta.

Bien tía, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?

¿Cómo estás?

Ocupado.

¿Por necesidad o por conveniencia?

Un poco de las dos cosas.

Veo que tendré que interrogarte para obtener información. Así que te diré lo que sé y me dejaré de trivialidades. Ella está en la India, Stear la acompañó, le dio un teléfono nuevo con no sé qué cosas, y la convenció de quedarse en la casa, aunque en teoría está sin seguridad, la estamos manejando encubierta, Marianne vivirá con ella, porque la convenció de que también quería quedarse a ayudar, aunque la realidad es que sigue trabajando para nosotros. Derek Dupont sigue viviendo en la casa, pero Joanne seguirá al pendiente de todo, también le hizo creer que prefería seguir a su lado que volver con Diana. – Albert la miró boquiabierto.

¿Acaso creías que eres el único que puede cuidarla?

¿Ella fue a buscarte?

Fue a despedirse, me dijo sus razones, y la convencí de que Stear la acompañara para que no viajara sola, sin embargo, viajaron por línea comercial.

No puede quedarse en Bombay.

Lo sé, pero por ahora no puedo obligarla a salir. Con el teléfono que Stear le consiguió podrá comunicarse si lo necesita, pero le prometí que le daríamos espacio.

¿Podemos rastrearla?

William, solo pedí un teléfono con el que ella pudiera comunicarse en caso de necesidad. Ahora dime, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Esperar.

¿A qué exactamente?

A que ella vuelva.

¿Por cuánto tiempo?

El que sea necesario.

Hijo, espero que ella pueda volver para hacerte feliz, pero sí no es así, también espero que tu rehagas tu vida cuando el tiempo sea propicio. Por ahora no diremos nada. Haremos como que todo sigue igual. –

Gracias Tía. –

Pero no puedes seguir quedándote aquí… supongo que no quieres regresar al penthouse.

No puedo.

Entonces vuelve a la mansión, por favor.

Está bien tía, volveré a la mansión, es lo más adecuado.

Te esperaré para cenar, los muchachos están en casa este fin de semana, tal vez debemos hablar con ellos.

¿Y decirle que tía? Seguro ya lo saben si Stear la acompañó.

Les diremos que decir en caso de que les pregunten. Recuerda que como familia debemos mantenernos unidos. Te dejo para que termines y te recuerdo que la cena se sirve a las 8:30.

Es imposible olvidarlo tía, creo que es una de las primeras cosas que me enseñaste en la vida, creo que antes de caminar. - le dijo con un tono de sarcasmo en la voz.

Espero tu humor negro no perdure tanto tiempo. – le dijo la mujer antes de salir de la oficina y dejarlo solo con sus demonios.

Albert se quedó pensando por largo rato. Siempre había pensado que sería el hombre más feliz del mundo el día que ella reconociera que también lo amaba, sin embargo, helo ahí, en menos de seis meses había pasado de la gloria al infierno. Aún podía recordar su aroma, y ver su sonrisa, moría por hablarle, escuchar cómo había ido su día y saber que estaba bien, pero debía respetar su decisión, si al menos pudiese tener reportes de ella... ¡Dios! Era un adicto, adicto a ella totalmente y no creía que hubiese nada ni nadie que podría sacarlo de ese estado.

La realidad era que no podía hacer nada más, la plática de la tía lo había sacado de su caparazón, y ahora su mente no dejaba de pensar en ella, alguien llamó a la puerta y el permitió la entrada.

William.

Sí George.

Tenemos una junta importante el lunes, y quisiera que estuvieses preparado para ella, así que aquí están los papeles.

¿Con quién voy a negociar?

Con los Ainsworth.

Claro, para lo de la explotación de minas sustentables, tienen proyectos ecológicamente conscientes alrededor del mundo, la verdad es que me interesa mucho asociarme con ellos.

Lo sé, la cita es el lunes, y habrá una cena también, el señor Ainsworth viene con su familia, así que…

Debo llevar a alguien conmigo.

Sí, pero como la señorita Candy no está.

Descuida, le pediré a Stear que me acompañe, ya es tiempo que él se vaya familiarizando con los negocios, y que vaya dándose a conocer en el medio junto con Patty. Por cierto, ¿qué sabes? ¿Hay compromiso en puerta?

Creo que eso es algo que deberías preguntarle a tu sobrino, no a mí, pero ya que lo mencionas, creo que esa es la razón por la cual los jóvenes Cornwell están en Chicago, ambos quieren formalizar sus compromisos.

Son muy jóvenes.

Tal vez, pero han sido novios desde los 16 y 17 años, ya son casi 10 años de noviazgo, lo mejor será que formalicen, o bien que cambien de parecer, pero no es algo que deba alargarse más, además la señorita O´Brian y la señorita Britter terminan sus carreras el próximo año, un año de compromiso, y se terminaran casando como en dos años, así que es buen tiempo, Allistear tendrá 28 y Archibald 27.

Son demasiado jóvenes.

Lo dices porque tú mismo cumplirás 30 y no planeas casarte sino hasta que la señorita Candy sacie su sed de trotamundos y hermana de la caridad.

George…

No digas nada muchacho, esto también pasará. No sé cuál será el final, pero puedo decirte que serás feliz, y que en algún momento dejará de doler.

¿Tú eres feliz?

Aunque no lo creas lo soy.

George, ella hubiese querido que amaras de nuevo.

William, tal vez solo no he encontrado a la mujer adecuada, pero, bien sabes que la señorita Rose fue feliz en su matrimonio, y yo, yo solo fijé mi vista en un imposible, sin embargo, fuimos amigos.

Lo sé, disculpa, no porque yo esté deprimido tengo derecho a deprimir a más gente.

No es problema. ¿Habló la señora Elroy contigo?

Sí.

¿Qué piensas hacer?

Esperar, no puedo ir tras ella, ya lo hice una vez pensando que eso lo solucionaría todo, y tal vez…

¿Tal vez debiste casarte con Anelisse MacGreggor?

No, tal vez debí haberme tomado las cosas con más calma, yo sabía que todo era precipitado, pero era mi afán de retenerla, de cuidarla, y ahora, heme aquí, con ella al otro lado del mundo y con las manos atadas.

John enviará un reporte mensual, si lo quieres te lo pasaré.

No, no me lo pases a menos que haya algo preocupante.

Bien… me apena preguntar, pero ¿las joyas que pertenecen a la dote?

Están en el penthouse, pero George, son de ella, aun cuando me casara con alguien más, no puedo darle el anillo que siempre fue para ella.

Bien, tendremos que iniciar nuevas tradiciones si ese llegase a ser el caso. Hay otros anillos de dónde escoger.

Es demasiado pronto para hablar de eso, espero que no llegue ni una palabra al consejo.

Por ahora todo está bajo control.

Vamos, que la cena se sirve a las 8:30 en la mansión Andrew.

Jajajaja cómo si no lo llevase tatuado en el alma.

Los dos hombres salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron a la mansión Andrew, ahí lo esperaba la familia. Pero aún tenía tiempo de subir a su habitación y cambiarse. Tres cuartos de hora después bajó arreglado para la cena, era una tontería, pero la costumbre en la mansión era tener una cena formal cada viernes, así que se puso un traje color gris y camisa blanca, omitió la corbata y pasó sus dedos por el cabello.

La cena comenzaba con media hora de cocktails y aperitivos en uno de los salones. Albert entró y encontró a sus sobrinos ahí, esperándolo.

Chicos.

Tío. – dijo Anthony un poco formal y frío.

¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó Stear afable, tratando de disipar un poco la tensión del aire.

Bien, ¿ustedes?

Bastante bien, ¿no te parece que está inusualmente frío? - preguntó Archie tratando de mantener la conversación civilizada. Anthony resopló molesto.

Tienes razón, aunque si debo ser franco, nunca lo había notado ¿Anthony?

¿Sí?

Suéltalo de una vez, quisiera cenar en paz.

¿Por qué sigues aquí?

¿Dónde debería de estar?

En la India con ella.

Anthony, ella me pidió que no fuera tras de ella.

Muy conveniente al parecer…

Anthony, ¿Por qué siempre terminamos enfrentados por ella? ¿la amas? Adelante, esta es tú oportunidad, ella me dejó. – le dijo Albert con un dejo de amargura y dolor que hizo reflexionar un poco a Anthony.

Lo siento. No es eso, pero… todo parecía ir bien.

Nada estaba bien Anthony, todo fue demasiado apresurado, y ella no pudo ni con la presión no con la tragedia.

¿Qué harás con respecto al compromiso? – le preguntó Stear.

Nada por ahora, seguiré como si siguiera en pie.

Muy bien, eso es lo que diremos. – dijo Archie comprensivo.

Gracias. Esto no debe salir del círculo más íntimo.

No te preocupes, así será.

¿Vamos a cenar?

No, quisiera pedirte algo primero.

Tú dirás Stear.

Quiero comprometerme con Patty, sé que tal vez no es el mejor momento para ti, pero…

Es perfecto, ¿ya tienes el anillo?

No, primero tenía que obtener tu permiso, y después puedo escoger el anillo, de entre las joyas familiares.

Tienes mi permiso. Me avisas si necesitas algo aparte de eso.

Pues hay que ponernos de acuerdo con los O´Brian, para pedir su mano, pero primero debo pedirle que se case conmigo.

Esto merece un brindis.

Espera tío.

¿Archie?

Le pediré a Annie que sea mi esposa. Y ya que mis padres no están aquí, quisiera que me acompañes con los Britter.

Sabes que será un placer, celebraremos por partida doble… ¿o triple Anthony?

No tío, aún no, por partida doble es suficiente.

Pues, entonces que corra el champagne doblemente. – dijo Albert saliendo rumbo al comedor, dónde por supuesto los esperaba la tía abuela.

La cena fue una agridulce celebración para Albert, estaba contento de ver a sus sobrinos ser hombres y tomar las riendas de sus vidas, estaba contento de verlos ser felices. Pero ella le seguí haciendo falta.

Archie, Stear, tenemos una cena de negocios el lunes con los Ainsworth, necesito que ustedes, Annie y Patty me acompañen, es tiempo de que se involucren en los negocios.

Por supuesto Albert. – le dijo Stear. - La verdad es que los chicos iban de llamarlo tío a Albert sin darse cuenta, podía ser tío cuando estaban molestos, o cuando era algo formal, y Albert la mayor parte del tiempo, la tía abuela se había dado por vencida en corregir eso, y simplemente los dejaba llamarle como quisieran

Anthony, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos?

No, tengo que regresar a Yale, tengo un examen.

Será en otra ocasión.

El fin de semana transcurrió lento y tortuoso para Albert, había trabajado tanto en la semana que no había pendientes, así que se dedicó a nadar, remar en el lago, montar, cualquier cosa que lo agotara físicamente, por supuesto no quería pensar, no podía pensar en ella, sólo esperaba que cuando por fin llegase a la cama el sueño lo encontrara pronto.

Al amanecer del lunes, Albert agradeció que el sol por fin saliera, estaba agotado, y adolorido por el exceso de ejercicio, se sentía frustrado, enojado, y dolido, dolido de que la mujer que amaba con toda el alma, y por quien daría su vida hubiese salido huyendo, directo al peligro, dejando atrás todos los planes y sueños que habían construido juntos, y ahora, aquí estaba él, solo al otro lado del mundo, esperando por ella.

Albert Andrew era una figura que comandaba respeto, y admiración, entró a las oficinas del corporativo, alto, apuesto, encantador. Llegaba como era su costumbre temprano, eran las 8:30 y su primera cita era a las nueve. Subió al piso de presidencia, iba con su mirada puesta en su celular, revisando correos y pendientes, la verdad es que esperaba encontrar algo de ella, una señal de vida. Pero no había nada. Mientras salía del elevador no se dio cuenta de que había alguien en la sala de espera, un par de hermosos ojos azul cielo lo observaron detenidamente.

Ella seriamente pensó que definitivamente ninguna de las fotografías de revista le hacían justicia al hombre que acababa de entrar por el elevador con un fino traje color carbón, camisa color gris perla, y corbata a juego. Pasó frente a ella, sin siquiera percibir su presencia y se acercó a su recepcionista para preguntarle por mensajes.

Lilian, buenos días.

Buenos días señor Andrew.

¿Alguna novedad?

Estos son sus mensajes señor Andrew, el señor George llamó para avisar que llegaría a las nueve en punto, porque tuvo un pequeño contratiempo con su auto, y que cuando llamó a su teléfono usted no contestó.

Sí, estaba en otra llamada, gracias Lilian, y por favor si llega el señor Ainsworth antes de la hora me avisas, no me gustaría tenerlo esperando.

¿Y sí llega la señorita Ainsowrth? – preguntó una voz cristalina con suave acento británico detrás de él.

Albert volteó y lo que vio frente a él no era precisamente lo que esperaba, ahí estaba una alta y espigada mujer de hermosos ojos azules, piel muy blanca y cabello tan oscuro como una noche sin estrellas. Un vestido recto de seda blanca justo a las rodillas, y zapatillas de tacón en color rojo, era verdaderamente alta, debía medir cerca de 1.80, porque con los tacones Albert con su 1.90 de estatura era apenas un poco más alto que ella. Albert no pudo evitar pensar que esa mujer pertenecía a una pasarela de modas, y no a una oficina de un aburrido corporativo.

Disculpe señorita Ainsworth, no la vi cuando entré, William Andrew, un placer conocerla.

Mónica por favor. Y yo soy la que debo disculparme, tengo la costumbre de llegar temprano, mi padre estará aquí puntualmente.

¿Puedo invitarle un café?

Por favor.

Tengo un excelente café colombiano, Juan Vladez, venga por favor a mi oficina. – le dijo indicándole el camino.

Una vez en la oficina él le indicó un magnífico sofá de cuero color chocolate.

Tome asiento por favor. ¿Cómo lo toma? –

Solo por favor.

Aquí tiene. Permítame decirle que me interesa mucho invertir con ustedes.

Aún no empieza la junta de negocios señor Andrew.

William por favor. Y disculpe, ¿de qué le gustaría hablar entonces?

Me dicen que hay un impresionante parque natural en la zona.

Así es… - Albert titubeó por un momento, sabía que lo correcto era ofrecerse a acompañarla, y francamente odiaba verse acorralado. Al notar su titubeo Monica sonrió y le ofreció una disculpa.

William, no fue mi intención ponerte en una posición comprometedora, solo intentaba hacer plática, por favor no lo tomes en cuenta, odio cuando me sucede. -.

Le dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba un poco por la oficina, una fotografía en su escritorio llamó su atención, una hermosa y menuda rubia de profundos ojos verdes en los brazos de él monumento de hombre que sería su socio en corto tiempo. Él la vio observar la fotografía.

Es mi prometida, Candy.

Es hermosa. ¿nos acompañará esta noche?

No, Candy está…

¿De compras en Francia? –

Jajajajajaja. – Albert rio desde lo más profundo de su corazón tan solo imaginarse a Candy de compras en Paris era hilarante.

¿Dije algo malo?

No, pero te sentirás un poco mal cuando escuches dónde está. – le dijo él aún con una sonrisa en los labios. Monica enrojeció.

Oh no, ¿está enferma o algo? – en su voz había genuina preocupación.

No, está tomando un año sabático en la India para hacer trabajo social con niños en situaciones de riesgo.

Monica pensó, diablos, no solo es hermosa, es una super heroína moderna. Y luego recordó el reportaje de una revista de sociales de hacía algunos meses, el magnate de ascendencia escocesa vestido en un tradicional kilt y con la chica de ojos verdes enfundada en un maravilloso vestido dorado con el tartán de la familia prendido a la usanza tradicional, también recordaba el hermoso anillo de compromiso.

Te quedaste callada.

Recordé que leí sobre tu compromiso en alguna sala de espera. Ella es verdaderamente hermosa.

En eso estamos de acuerdo.

Me encantaría conocerla, no todos los días se topa uno con mujeres de nuestro estrato social dispuestas a ensuciarse las manos.

También trepa árboles.

Wow, definitivamente no tendré oportunidad contigo. – le dijo ella en un tono ligero, y por alguna razón lo hizo reír.

Jajajajaja. Me temo que no, pero no dudo que también tengas un novio o prometido, así que no creo que te pierdas de mucho.

Jajajajaja, creo que mi padre me lleva a las juntas de negocios con la intención de que conozca a alguien apropiado.

Ambos rieron ante su comentario, y fueron interrumpidos por George que entraba discretamente por la puerta de un lado.

William… oh, disculpe, señorita Ainsworth.

Pasa George, Monica, él es George Johnson, mi mano derecha, y apoderado legal de las empresas Andrew.

Señor Johnson, es un placer, su fama es legendaria.

El placer es mío señorita Ainsworth. Venía a avisarle a William que su padre ya había llegado.

Vamos a la sala de juntas. – dijo Albert poniéndose de pie y abriendo la puerta para que Monica saliera.

La junta fue de maravilla, la única condición que Arthur Ainsworth ponía era que Monica se incorporara durante el siguiente año a trabajar en el corporativo Andrew con la intención de llegar a un mejor entendimiento.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Chicago, Illinois.

Candy condujo su lujosa camioneta Mercedes a través de las oscuras y desiertas calles de Chicago, eran las 2 de la mañana, pero sabía que a pesar de la hora la esperaban en la mansión Andrew.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos tan solo de recordar los últimos dos días. Y no solo eso, sino todos los divinos encuentros que habían tenido desde aquel lejano mes de mayo, cuando ella por primera vez le había robado un beso y confesado su amor.

Dentro de ella se debatían la urgencia de dar la vuelta y regresar a sus brazos, y la ansiedad de partir lo más pronto posible, no fuera a ser que el Demerol que había mezclado con el jugo después de hacer el amor no fuese a hacer efecto.

Llegó a la casa señorial, el guardia reconoció su camioneta y la dejó entrar, ella condujo por la larga avenida que conducía hasta la entrada, pero rodeó la entrada principal y se dirigió a la parte posterior de la casa, dónde se encontraba el garaje, levantó el portón con su control automático y estacionó su auto en un lugar que se encontraba vacío en medio de la docena de autos que ahí se guardaban.

Descendió rápidamente, el frío calaba hasta los huesos, era mediados de noviembre, y el aire ya cortaba el rostro, las primeras nevadas ya se habían hecho presentes, y ella recordó que en menos de un mes sería Navidad, y ella no estaría ahí para ver Lakewood engalanado para las fiestas, esa era su época favorita del año, y amaba ver llegar el enorme pino plantado en una maceta, para que una vez acabadas las fiestas pudiese ser plantado en el bosque de Lakewood. Ella, sus primos y Albert pasaban el día decorando el árbol, cada año con un nuevo tema.

Vestía de negro, ajustados pantalones, botas hasta las rodillas, y un largo abrigo del mismo tono, debajo de él un sweater de lana. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto, y se apresuró a caminar rumbo a la casa, en otras ocasiones hubiese estacionado al frente, para que alguien más llevase el carro al garaje, pero era de madrugada y no quería molestar. Vio que había luces en la imponente casa, tal como lo había esperado. Una alta silueta salió de la casa para darle el brazo y evitar que fuese a resbalar en el hielo. Ella no esperaba encontrarlo ahí.

¿Qué haces aquí?

También me da gusto verte gatita. – le dijo el apuesto y elegante joven con tono ofendido.

No es eso, pensé que la tía estaría sola.

También está Stear, pero no te preocupes. - le dijo él observando su rostro angustiado y sus ojos llorosos. Ella se aferró a él en medio del camino. Y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir, Stear, Archie, Anthony, eran su familia, sus amigos y cómplices, y ante lo que estaba por hacer tenía miedo de perderlos.

Archie…

Ven, vamos adentro, está helando aquí afuera. Lo que sea que es lo podemos resolver. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella lo abrazó una vez más y después se colgó de su brazo para caminar en dirección a la casa, Archie la guio al salón favorito de la Tía Elroy, dónde Stear y la tía los esperaban.

Candice, hija…

Hola tía. – le dijo ella besando la mejilla de la mujer y recibiendo el cálido abrazo de Stear.

¿Estás decidida? – le preguntó Elroy Andrew viéndola a los ojos, ellas habían hablado una semana atrás cuando la tía se hartó de verla deprimida y siendo una sombra de la chiquilla alegre y revoltosa que había sido.

 **Flashback.**

 _Elroy Andrew entró al solárium de la casa, y la vio sentada viendo hacia el jardín, con un libro en su regazo, pero sin moverse. Su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte, y al parecer ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ella había entrado. Suspiró profundo, ya estaba harta de verla así, si bien, solo llevaba una semana en Chicago, la semana que había estado en Escocia tampoco había sido precisamente ella misma, aunque todo el tiempo había sonreído, su sonrisa se veía un poco apagada, y buscaba estar pegada a Albert todo el tiempo._

 _Elroy sabía que Candy necesitaba una sacudida, y que aún no había dolido todo lo que iba doler saber la otra parte de la información que Albert aún no le daba._

 _Candice… - la rubia se sobresaltó mucho y pegó un pequeño grito al escuchar su voz._

 _Tía, perdón, no te sentí llegar._

 _Estabas perdida en tus pensamientos, ¿puedo ayudarte?_

 _Tía…_

 _Candy, estoy preocupada por ti hija, siempre pensé que serías feliz al lado de William, pero estas semanas, aunque los veo bien, creo que algo más sucede, no solo lo que te hizo ponerte mal…_

 _No sé qué contestarte…_

 _¿Lo amas?_

 _Sí tía…_

 _¿Lo suficiente como para renunciar a todos tus sueños?_

 _¿Por qué me preguntas eso?_

 _Porque eso es precisamente lo que él está dispuesto a hacer, renunciar a todo por ti. Es muy fácil decir que separaremos los capitales, y aunque sé que él no dudaría en hacerlo también debo ser franca contigo, ese movimiento implica muchísimas cosas hija, desde trabajos, pagos de multas, cancelaciones de contratos, sería una pesadilla burocrática…_

 _Candy guardó silencio por un momento, analizándose a sí misma, preguntándose si podía vivir con el no regresar a la India, con el transformarse en señora de sociedad y dedicarse a tener las pláticas sin sentido que parecían abundar entre las mujeres de su clase, aún en pleno siglo XXI, ¿sería que podría dedicarse a tener una familia? Algo dentro de ella se removió, toda la educación recibida, y los discursos sobre la igualdad de las mujeres, su mente de mujer liberada de primer mundo le decía que no tenía por qué renunciar a sus sueños. Además, él le había prometido tiempo, y ahora no estaba cumpliendo con su promesa._

 _¿Candy?_

 _Tía, lo amo…_

 _Pero no estás lista para renunciar. – le dijo mientras los ojos de esmeralda de la rubia se inundaban de lágrimas._

 _Tía, yo estoy enamorada de Albert, del hombre libre, amable, cariñoso, con el que vivo una vida sencilla y sin complicaciones ni protocolos en nuestro departamento._

 _Jajajajaja – rió Elroy ante la mención de una vida sencilla que sin duda Candy no había conocido desde hacía más de cinco años._

 _¿Qué dije?_

 _Candy, es tiempo de crecer, William está dispuesto a hacerlo, y por un lado, no dejará de ser ese hombre del que hablas, pero también entiende perfectamente que hay mucho más en la vida que ir tras un complejo mesiánico basado en la culpa, o vagar "libremente" por el mundo cuando sabes que lo único que te permite hacerlo es precisamente todas esas responsabilidades que uno pretende enterrar._

 _No te entiendo._

 _Candy, desde que fuiste adoptada por los Andrew tu vida no ha tenido nada de sencilla, si bien es cierto que durante tres años viviste por tu cuenta, lejos de nosotros, la realidad hija, es que siempre tuviste red de seguridad, aunque yo no te procurara las indicaciones de William eran tajantes, había que vigilarte a distancia, y hacer todo lo necesario por qué tu estuvieras bien. Y lo mismo sucede ahora, pasas hambres y dolores porque quieres, y no tengo nada en contra de tu labor social, pero el desprecio por nuestro mundo, el mundo de William, tampoco me parece, a veces pareciera que quieres que él lo deje todo, done todo por ir tras de ti a cumplir un sueño que ni tú misma acabas de comprender. Porque al final del día tu vida sencilla en el departamento es pagada por la fortuna de los Andrew, y no te lo estoy echando en cara, te hice mi heredera universal porque te amo como a una hija, y precisamente por eso es que tengo que enfrentarte con la realidad._

 _¿Qué más real que una muerte sin sentido?_

 _Una muerte sin sentido provocada por la imprudencia y soberbia de una chiquilla de clase privilegiada que no entiende el contexto en el que se mueve y cree que en ese lugar todo sigue siendo por ella y para ella._

 _Las lágrimas fluían por el rostro de ella a raudales, las palabras de la tía habían sido duras, pero eran la verdad._

 _¿Qué quieres hacer?_

 _Quiero terminar el año en la India… y tal vez quedarme un poco más…_

 _Bien, entonces déjalo libre._

 _¿Tía?_

 _Candice, así como te amo como a una hija, lo amo a él y si estoy dispuesta ayudarte a pelear por tu felicidad también estoy dispuesta a ayudarlo a pelear por la suya, él se merece una mujer que sea su apoyo en el mundo, que le haga más leves las cosas, que lo ame por ser William Albert Andrew, y todo lo que eso conlleva, no solo a Albert. Él necesita a su lado a una mujer dispuesta a compartir la carga, no solo una que caliente su cama._

 _Pero tía…_

 _Nada de peros hija, sí te vas sin ponerle fin a su relación él esperará por ti toda la vida, y no es justo, porque ni siquiera sabes si quieres regresar. En cambio, si le das su libertad, él no te olvidará de buenas a primeras, incluso, me atrevo a decir que esperará un tiempo para que recapacites, y, si al final del tiempo tu decisión sigue siendo la misma, él sabrá perdonarte, y transformar ese amor en algo más. Porque estoy segura de que puedes dejarlo ir como hombre y retenerlo a tu lado como familia._

 _Tía, no sé qué decirte…_

 _¿Crees que estoy siendo injusta?_

 _No, sé que tienes razón, aunque no me guste, y sé qué esperas que recapacite y diga que me quedaré, pero aún no sé si seré capaz de pegar los jirones de mi alma, y estoy convencida al igual que tú, que él se merece a una mujer completa._

 _No hija, se merece a una mujer que lo ame por completo, no solo facetas de él, mi problema no es que tú estés rota, al final un día te darás cuenta que esos jirones se han vuelto a unir. Mi problema es que no lo estás valorando…_

 _Perdóname tía…_

 _Ya, no llores, quiero que enfrentes la realidad, pero no quiero que te sientas mal, y espero que sepas que cuentas conmigo._

 _¿Aún para ayudarme a irme?_

 _Sí eso es lo que quieres, solo tienes que llamarme, a partir de mañana tendré todo listo para que durante el siguiente mes puedas tomar esa decisión, si en un mes no decides irte, entonces entenderé que has decidido quedarte y luchar por tu relación, después de todo, su corazón ya es tuyo._

 _Gracias… - le dijo ella mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de Elroy para ser consolada._

 **Fin del Flasback.**

Estoy decidida.

Bien, tu avión sale a las 5, Stear te acompañará para dar las indicaciones al equipo de seguridad y asegurarse que vuelvan…

¿La dejarás sin protección? – preguntó Archie incrédulo.

Eso es lo que ella me ha pedido.

A Albert le dará algo.

Ya no le corresponde a Albert decidir, ahora es entre mi hija y yo. ¿Stear?

Ya tengo mi equipaje, sólo me quedaré un par de días.

Candice, hija, esto no es una despedida, sino un hasta luego. Sé feliz, haz que este sacrificio valga la pena, y recuerda que está siempre será tu casa, y los Andrew siempre seremos tú familia. ¿Qué le digo a William?

La verdad, aunque ya le dejé una carta explicándole… también dejé todas las joyas en el departamento.

Esas son tuyas, dudo que Albert las vaya a querer de regreso aun cuando decida rehacer su vida. Cuídate, y espero que el costo de tu libertad y tus sueños no sean demasiado altos. – le dijo la anciana mientras la envolvía en un abrazo.

Vámonos Candy, Archie, ¿nos llevas?

Por supuesto.

Candy rebuscó en su bolso y sacó las llaves de su camioneta.

Toma, mi equipaje ya está ahí, será más sencillos si nos vamos en ella.

¿Puedo usarla en tu ausencia?

Sí a Albert no le molesta yo no tengo problema.

Esa será la parte complicada, bueno andemos.

Elroy Andrew observó partir a los tres jóvenes con el corazón en la mano, quisiera poder ordenarle que se quedará, encerrarla para evitarle los descalabros que su edad le hacían prever, pero, debía dejarla crecer.

 _ **Bombay, India.**_

En alguna parte del camino mudaron sus ropas de frío por ropa apropiada para el calor, ya que en Bombay las temperaturas se encontraban por encima de los 30 grados, cuando llegaron al aeropuerto John y Steve los esperaban.

Candy al verlos les dio un abrazo efusivo, sabía que los iba a extrañar, pero no podía pedirle que se quedaran a su lado, ellos tenían trabajo y eran parte del personal de los Andrew.

John, Steve, es un gusto verlos.

Candy…

¿No debí haber vuelto?

Yo creí que el señor Andrew te convencería de que no era lo más sensato. - le dijo Steve.

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo. Pero ya sabes que soy una testaruda.

Eso ni como negarlo. –

Anda, te llevaremos a casa.

Stear y Candy los siguieron, cuando llegaron a casa, Candy abrazó a cada uno y les agradeció todo su trabajo, también les dijo que no necesitaría más de ellos.

Pero Candy, no te puedes quedar sola. – le dijo Mark, esto no es un juego, no tienes ni idea…

¿Ni idea de qué?

De los horrores de ese día. – le dijo Beth sin pensarlo.

Candy guardó silencio ante el comentario, era totalmente su culpa que ellos hubiesen estado en riesgo, por eso era hora de dejarlos ir.

Lo siento, es mi responsabilidad, le pido perdón, y les agradezco su ayuda. Sé perfectamente que sin ustedes nada de esto hubiese sido posible.

Candy… a mí me gustaría quedarme contigo, todo lo que he vivido aquí ha conmovido mi corazón, y no creo que pueda regresar a Chicago aún.

Pero Marianne…

Déjame quedarme como tu amiga, no como tu guardaespaldas, aunque puedes estar segura de que si es necesario cuidaré de ti.

Marianne, no puedo…

Me quedaré de todas formas, ya sea contigo o en algún otro lugar.

Bien, sí estás decidida está bien, aunque… - vio a Stear con ojos interrogantes.

Puedes quedarte y seguir siendo parte de los Andrew. – le dijo Stear

Mi sueldo no se justifica…

Por supuesto que se justifica, tú déjamelo a mí.

Gracias señor Cornwell.

Stear Marianne, somo prácticamente de la misma edad, y más de una vez jugamos juntos.

Gracias Stear.

Esa noche Joanne había preparado una comida especial para recibir a Candy y a Stear, comenzaron la reunión, platicaron, y disfrutaron de la comida, en medio de ello llegó Derek, él no sabía que ella regresaría, y cuando entró y la vio ahí, parada en medio de todos, en lo que parecía ser una pequeña celebración se quedó sin aliento, se veía hermosa y frágil, cómo si la sonrisa que tenía fuese una capa de protección en el intento de aparentar que todo estaba bien, pero Derek había llegado a conocerla bien, la amistad que compartían había sido genuina, su interés como hombre vino después, al principio, ella solo había sido la prima de Stear, y aunque no era mucho más grande que ella, no la había notado, no hasta ese día en el hotel Queen Victoria, con el hermoso atuendo tradicional, con esa mirada brillante, que el bien sabía no era por él, sino por William Andrew.

Pero ahora por alguna estupidez ella estaba de vuelta, la verdad que sí él hubiese sido William Andrew la hubiese encerrada hasta que recapacitara antes de dejarla volver. Así que ahora ella estaba de regreso y se prometió que haría hasta lo imposible por cuidarla y llevarla a casa sana y salva.

Candy se dio cuenta de que Derek había entrado y sus miradas se cruzaron, Stear los observó atento, tratando de ver sí había algo entre ellos, sí Derek era la razón por la que Candy estaba de vuelta, pero en los ojos de ella solo pudo ver dolor, y en los de él apenas un poco más que preocupación.

Derek se acercó para abrazarla y besarla en la mejilla, se integró en la reunión y después de un rato se llevó a Stear al estudio con la excusa de enseñarle una investigación que había encontrado.

¿Por qué la dejó venir?

No tuvo opción, ella así lo decidió.

¿Terminaron?

Derek…

Stear, te lo estoy preguntando porque quiero saber que esperar.

Depende de a quien le preguntes. Es absolutamente confidencial lo que te voy a decir.

Entiendo, entonces no lo anunciarán. – no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

Albert cree que ella solo necesita tiempo.

Puede que tenga razón. ¿y ella?

Ella está destrozada con la noticia de la muerte y del secuestro. No está viendo claro.

Stear, es peligroso, muy peligroso. Esas personas entraron en el lugar golpeando, disparando, aterrorizando, y estaban buscando a alguien, genuinamente creo que ese alguien era ella. Le dispararon a Naya porque intentó detenerlos de llevarse a Sethi. Creo que destruyeron todo para que nadie sospechara, pero la realidad es que creo que iban por Candy.

Eso mismo pensamos nosotros.

¿Entonces, porque se llevan a la seguridad?

Stear se le quedó viendo, habían sido amigos durante toda la carrera y la maestría, además de que cuando niños solían jugar juntos. Quería confiar en él, pero no quería traicionar a Albert.

Stear, independientemente de lo que siento por ella la realidad es que necesito saber que pasará para poder tenerla segura, mi papá puede ampliar la seguridad si es necesario.

No la dejaré sin protección, sólo ella no sabrá que tiene protección.

Bien, ¿quieres que se coordinen con mi equipo?

No, ellos tienen sus instrucciones, Marianne es la única que se quedará en la casa, pero lo hará como amiga.

Muy bien, te llamaré si algo se presenta.

Te lo agradeceré… y Derek.

¿Sí?

Somos amigos, muy buenos amigos.

Sí.

Pero, sí te aprovechas de su vulnerabilidad no dudes que te partiré la cara.

Stear, aunque no me aproveche de ella seguramente en algún momento tendré una fila de Andrews dispuestos a partirme la cara. No tienes ni que decirlo, sé perfectamente lo que sucedería si de alguna forma lastimo a Candice Andrew.

Stear estuvo en Bombay solo por dos días, hizo los arreglos necesarios, cuidó de que ella estuviese instalada, y un poco más tranquila, y tuvo una última plática con ella antes de irse.

¿Estás segura de quedarte?

Stear…

Mira, no quiero darte un sermón, sólo quiero asegurarme que estás bien, y que sabes perfectamente lo que estás dejando atrás.

Stear, por supuesto que sé que estoy dejando al hombre más maravilloso del mundo.

¿Y entonces?

No sé Stear, la verdad es que no sé, creo que estoy enojada… furiosa a decir verdad

¿Por qué?

Porque me lo ocultó, porque quiso acorralarme para que me casara, porque no estaba cumpliendo sus promesas. – le dijo ella con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos.

Candy, sabes perfectamente por qué hizo todo eso.

Sí, y aun así no puedo deshacerme de lo que siento.

Candy, debo decirte que pienso que esto es una estupidez muy grande.

Stear, lo siento, es lo que tengo que hacer.

Estaré al pendiente, y en el momento que sientas que es demasiado, te prometo que dejaré lo que sea que esté haciendo y vendré por ti. Bueno lo único que no podría dejar sería mi boda con Patty, pero para esa espero que estés ahí.

Gracias Stear… ¿pusiste un chip en mi celular?

No, no en tu celular. – le dijo él mientras le guiñaba el ojo y se dirigía a la puerta de abordaje.

Candy iba a un lado de Derek camino a un orfanato, irían a apoyar por ese día solamente, desde que ella regresara las labores eran erráticas, no quería quedarse en ningún lado en específico y ahora sí estaba como Derek había esperado verla cuando ella escapo con él de Chicago, destrozada, era una sombra de la hermosa mujer que él había conocido en Yale, su cabello no tenía brillo alguno, y sus ojos estaban apagados. Había pasado un mes desde que ella regresara, y una tras otra pista había resultado en callejones sin salida.

Dime que es lo que te molesta.

Que nada de lo que nos dicen nos conduce a ningún lado, Derek, hemos visitado cada orfanato y slum de la ciudad, ella no está en Bombay, tenemos que ir a la India rural.

Candy, no quiero ser duro, pero lo más probable es que no la encontremos.

Derek, sí es cierto que lo que quieren es a mí, tengo que ser la carnada.

Candy, esto es una locura.

Llamaré al hombre que conocí en la embajada en Francia.

Candy, no sabemos…

Ese es el problema, no sabemos.

Derek la conocía la suficiente como para saber que era inútil discutir con ella. Sólo esperaba que nada se les saliera de las manos.

48 horas después Candy, Derek y Marianne se internaron en una de las regiones rurales más pobres del país, el hombre de la embajada les había dicho que había casas de seguridad distribuidas a lo largo de la región, ellos irían a buscarlas.

Las condiciones de vida se volvieron verdaderamente precarias, hacían largas caminatas bajo un calor agobiante, eran rodeados por niños semidesnudos, en condiciones de desnutrición, ellos se quedaban en chozas, comían lo que podían, cuidaban de tomar agua sanitizada y de no enfermarse, pero las condiciones eran difíciles.

Llevaban un mes vagando de comunidad en comunidad, ¿para Candy cada vez era más obvio que lo que había imaginado sobre la pobreza y la heroicidad de trabajar en esas comunidades había sido excesivamente romantizado, poco a poco la consciencia de que ninguna cantidad de dinero podría en verdad cambiar los siglos de ignorancia y miseria.

Pero la miseria física no era nada con la miseria emocional que ella vivía, llevaba dos meses sin saber nada de Albert, y se sentía cada vez peor, por primera vez se preguntaba ¿qué hacía ahí? el peso de lo que había hecho le pesaba en la consciencia, y había una parte de ella que quería salir corriendo de ahí y volver a sus brazos.

Marianne pescó una enfermedad gastrointestinal, Candy y Derek decidieron regresar a Bombay para que ella pudiera atenderse, el viaje fue el viaje más largo de la vida de Candy, horas expuestos al calor porque el aire acondicionado del jeep se había averiado, su piel estaba quemada por el sol y reseca, tenía picaduras de insectos por todo el cuerpo, estaba cansada por dormir en las piedras, frustrada por no haber encontrado nada aún, y si pudiera verse en el espejo sabría que su ropa se veía aún más holgada, ella no lo sabía, pero estaba muy cerca de ser una talla cero.

Llegaron a Bombay directo a un hospital, Marianne estaba extremadamente deshidratada a pesar de todo lo que Derek y ella habían intentado hacer. Estaban en la sala de emergencias del hospital, cuando Candy vio una figura conocida en una revista de la recepción. Era Albert que la miraba desde la portada, guapo, encantador, con un fino traje, su cabellera perfectamente desordenada, más corta de lo que lo acostumbraba, su mirada era firme, todo el emanaba poder, el hombre en la portada no era Albert, era William Albert Andrew, nombrado el hombre más sexy del mundo, no pudo evitar tomar la revista con el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios, verlo la hacía añorar sus brazos, quería verlo, sentir su aroma, refugiarse en sus brazos, y olvidar todo lo que había vivido en los últimos dos meses.

El título del artículo decía ¿soltero codiciado? ¿comprometido? Y hablaba de la brillante carrera de uno de los magnates más grandes del mundo, de su vida, su trágica niñez, sus años como vagabundo, sus múltiples causas sociales, y sus muchos talentos atléticos, su casi matrimonio hacía aún unos meses, y por supuesto su fiesta de compromiso con ella, pero al final preguntaban sí el compromiso aún seguía en pie, o sí los afectos del rubio habían cambiado de lugar, había fotos de él desde su niñez, su adolescencia en Eaton, aún fotos de su look de vagabundo, él escalando montañas, compitiendo en remo en la universidad, y por supuesto fotos con ella, en las múltiples funciones a las que habían asistido, incluida su fiesta de compromiso, pero al final, estaban las fotos que desgarraron el corazón de Candy, William Albert en los últimos dos meses, en obras de caridad, eventos sociales, practicando deportes extremos, y en cada una de las fotos, a su lado había una hermosa mujer de cabellos color azabache y profundos ojos azules, una mujer refinada, que parecía pertenecer a las pasarelas de Paris, pero que según el artículo era su nueva socia Monica Ainsworth.

El mundo de Candy se volvió negro.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Albert se encontraba en su oficina leyendo el reporte de John, lo que leía no le gustaba para nada, y mucho menos las fotos que habían adjuntado, lo único que quería hacer era salir de ahí e ir por ella para traerla de regreso a casa.

Las fotos mostraban a una Candy imposiblemente delgada, sin brillo en la mirada, y extremadamente frágil, había sido hospitalizada por una semana debido a problemas gastrointestinales, y al ser dada de alta había insistido en regresar a su búsqueda, no había pasado más de tres días en la casa en Bombay, lo peor de todo era que parecía que se había dado cuenta de que tenía un equipo encubierto, porque de alguna forma cada vez era más difícil seguirle el paso.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió y él ni siquiera se dio cuenta, la mujer en la puerta lo observó, se veía atribulado y abatido. Monica Ainsworth había aprendido en esos tres meses a leer al hombre que era su socio, su relación era de amigos y nada más, ella había visto el reportaje, y sabía perfectamente que en ninguna de las ocasiones habían estado solo, las fotos habían sido convenientemente recortadas dejando fuera a Archie, Anthony, Stear, Annie, Patty y Sophie.

Viéndolo abatido supo perfectamente que era lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque él no hablaba con ella de sus sentimientos, Monica sabía perfectamente que lo que pesaba en el corazón de William Andrew era la hermosa rubia de ojos verdes que él aún llamaba su prometida, pero que por alguna razón no había ido a ver a pesar de que los famosos dos meses habían pasado.

¿William?

Monica… discúlpame, no te escuché llamar. ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? – le dijo recomponiéndose.

¿Problemas?

Nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Dime que necesitabas.

Archie y Stear ordenaron de comer, y te estábamos esperando…

Cierto… ahora voy, debo hablar con George.

Muy bien, te veo en un rato. – le dijo ella genuinamente preocupada por su semblante, pero entendía que él quisiera privacidad.

Albert pidió que George entrara. Y en cuanto el moreno lo vio supo exactamente qué pasaba.

¿Qué quieres hacer?

Ir por ella, subirla a la fuerza al avión, traerla a casa y hacerle el amor hasta que se rinda. Eso es lo que en verdad quiero hacer, y si creyera que con eso la retendría a mi lado lo haría, pero eso hice la última vez y no funcionó… tengo miedo George… ¿viste las fotos?

Sí William… y aún no se las paso a la señora Elroy, quería que tú me dijeras que hacer primero.

Pásale el informe, aunque supongo que tiene sus propios informantes… pero sin fotos George… temo que ella misma quiera ir por Candy, o mandar a Stear nuevamente.

No sería malo.

George, seamos honestos, Candy está obsesionada, y en un espiral de autodestrucción, no creo que nadie la pueda traer de vuelta por su propia voluntad.

Sólo tú…

Sí yo podría, pero quiero que ella quiera volver, no quiero traerla a la fuerza.

Pediré que los informes sean menos espaciados.

Sí, y que si se pone mal en una zona rural manden al diablo lo encubierto y la saquen de ahí como sea, que haya un helicóptero a la disposición siempre.

William… hay una gala esta noche… y no puedes mandar solo a los muchachos, tienes que asistir.

George…

Lo sé, no quieres el desfile de mujeres.

Son unas atrevidas, estoy comprometido.

Sí, pero, también eres el hombre más sexy del mundo al parecer. – le dijo George burlonamente. Albert hizo una mueca cansada y le preguntó:

¿Qué sugieres?

Que lleves a una amiga.

¿Tienes opciones en mente acaso?

Puedes llevar a Eliza Leegan, es de la familia…

George…

Puedes llevar a la señorita Monica.

No quisiera que hubiese malos entendidos.

Bueno, entonces aguanta la fila de mujeres

No me queda opción al parecer.

Lo siento…

No es tu culpa George. – le dijo el rubio resignado.

En la oficina de Monica, Archie y Stear comían sushi mientras hablaban de trabajo y la gala de la noche.

¿Irás a la gala?

Tengo que.

¿Llevarás a alguien?

No me interesa que me relacionen con nadie.

¿Le dijiste a Albert que viniera?

Sí, pero dijo que necesitaba hablar con George.

Es ese tiempo del mes ¿recuerdas? – le dijo Archie a Stear viéndolo significativamente

¿Es el tiempo del mes en que se pone de malas? – les preguntó Monica con una sonrisa tratando de obtener algo de información.

No precisamente, lo siento, es algo que no nos corresponde hablar.

Está bien, entiendo, no se preocupen.

Terminaron de comer y Albert no llegó, la verdad era que no tenía hambre, ni ganas de estar con nadie, estaba angustiado por ella, preguntándose si estaba bien. Decidió ir a la mansión, hablar con la tía, darle él mismo el reporte, si no es que ella ya tenía uno.

Manejó sumido en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos, en sus miedos. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo debía aparentar lo contrario era un hombre deshecho, dolido, hambriento de ella, de su toque, de sus besos, era una tortura estar lejos de ella.

Llegó a la que por ahora llamaba su casa, aparte de su obvia preocupación por Candy, le preocupaba su tía, no sabía cómo decirle lo que estaba sucediendo, y temía su reacción.

Entro hasta el garaje, donde la camioneta Mercedes de Candy era un constante recordatorio de su ausencia, estacionó su auto a un lado y entro apesadumbrado por la puerta trasera de la mansión, preguntó por su tía y se dirigió a el salón que esta usaba como oficina, porque Elroy Andrew no era solo una figura decorativa, era la encargada de la administración y mantenimiento de cada una de las propiedades de los Andrew, así como de todos los empleados domésticos.

La encontró sentada en el escritorio revisando informes, con una pila de facturas a un lado, y la laptop frente a ella dónde de seguro estaban abiertos los libros contables, Elroy Andrew tenía una carrera en administración de la universidad de Harvard, y otra carrera en historia del arte. Era una mujer preparada, inteligente y poderosa. No en vano había sido la encargada de los negocios de los Andrew mientras él se preparaba para tomar el mando. Ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que se esperaba de la matriarca de los Andrew, y aunque había sido activista por los derechos de las mujeres, también comprendía que había cosas que era su papel cumplir, y nada de ello la hacía menos mujer, planear fiestas, y mantener las relaciones sociales e imagen de los Andrew eran tan su trabajo como la administración de los inmuebles, y hacía las cosas con tal eficiencia y gracia que a veces la gente olvidaba que no era solo una figura decorativa. Pero esa había sido la realidad de muchas mujeres antes y después que ella.

¿William?

¿Puedo pasar tía?

Por supuesto hijo, ¿estás bien?

No sé cómo decirte lo que tengo que decirte.

Tiene que ver con Candice supongo por la cara que traes.

Sí, llegaron los reportes, al parecer estuvo hospitalizada, y sin respetar los tiempos adecuados ya se encuentra de vuelta el campo.

Lo sé…

¿Cómo?

Acaso creías que iba a esperar a que tú y George me informaran lo que mejor les pareciera informarme, es mi hija adoptiva, y pienso tomarme mi papel de madre bastante seriamente. También vi las fotos que supongo no están incluidas en el informe que tú me traes.

Viendo que no tengo nada que informarme dime que piensas al respecto.

Qué aún no ha tocado fondo… Hijo, aunque nos duela en lo más profundo mientras ella no esté lista para pedir ayuda de nada sirve ir y traerla de regreso.

No lo entiendo tía…

Todo esto es emocional para ella hijo, se ve como uno de esos pequeños, se da cuenta de que no ser por nosotros su historia pudo haber sido la misma, que de no haber sido por la Srita. Pony y la hermana María, ella pudo haber terminado siendo botada de un orfanato a temprana edad, viviendo en las calles… es algo que tiene que resolver, y enfrentar ella sola, y dejar de sentirse culpable por lo que le hemos dado. Me temo que mientras no encuentre la forma de sanar esas heridas será muy difícil que pueda adaptarse y ser feliz.

Tía, pero ella era feliz…

Sí, lejos de la miseria del mundo en la burbuja de cristal que construimos para ella.

Pero Annie…

Annie ve la vida de otra forma hijo, ella soñaba con una familia, con tenerlo todo, y vio sus sueños cumplidos, en cambio Candy siempre ha pensado que es ella contra el mundo, y si le sumas que por años en vez de ser una madre para ella me dediqué a antagonizarla te darás cuenta que en sus años formativos no tuvo ni la estabilidad ni el amor que precisaba, y ahora es que todo ha venido a estallar. Y si te soy honesta William agradezco que haya sido ahora y no después.

¿A qué te refieres?

A que es mejor enfrentarnos a todo esto antes de que se convirtiese en tu esposa…y por otro lado hijo, también comienzo a ver qué tal vez lo mejor será anunciar que el compromiso ya no existe.

Tía…

Sé que la amas William, pero al menos en estas circunstancias estoy convencida de que no es la mujer adecuada para ti. La amo, y seguirá siendo mi hija, parte de la familia, velaremos por ella, buscaremos que tenga todo lo que se merece por ser una Andrew, respaldaremos sus decisiones y le buscaremos buenos partidos cuando decida casarse si es que nos da la oportunidad, pero de eso a que tenga lo que se requiere para ser la matriarca de los Andrew….

Ni siquiera continúes, lo único que requiere es ser mi esposa, y yo aún quiero que lo sea.

Se hará como tú digas, solo quiero que veas el panorama completo, que te des cuenta que es posible que el costo de esta búsqueda sin sentido sea muy alto. Que la mujer que regrese si es que regresa será muy diferente a la niña inocente y tierna que dejaste ir, uno no puede ver a la maldad en la cara y seguir siendo el mismo, lo sabes perfectamente, lo viviste, y maduraste, dejaste de ser el chico soñador e idealista y te convertiste en el hombre centrado y poderoso. No sé si a ella le sucederá lo mismo o si terminará dilapidando mi fortuna en favor de los huérfanos, pero tampoco me apura, tu futuro, el de Anthony, Stear y Archie, así como el de las generaciones que sigan está asegurado, y si ella decide no tirarlo por la borda el de ella también.

Tía, no podía no buscar a esa pequeña.

William, tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que cuando la encuentre, si es que la encuentra será demasiado tarde, y ella quedará destrozada.

Y yo estará aquí para ayudarla a recoger los pedazos tía.

Todos estaremos aquí, querido. – le dijo Elroy comprensiva.

Dispuse de un helicóptero para sacarla de emergencia de cualquier lugar en caso de ser necesario.

No esperaba menos.

Te dejo, quiero nadar un rato.

¿Invitaste a alguien a la gala?

Sigo siendo un hombre comprometido tía, no sería apropiado.

Bien, entonces no te molestara que yo sea tu compañía.

Tía será un honor, ponte guapa y déjame presumirte para envidia de los viudos de la alta sociedad.

No te burles William.

No es burla, que bien sabes que hay un montón de pretendientes, pero decides ignorarlos.

Elroy le sonrió, ese chico de mirada seductora y sonrisa coqueta era el hombre que ella extrañaba desde que Candy se había ido. Esperaba que el futuro fuera benigno con su sobrino esta vez.

A las 8:30 de la noche Albert esperaba por su tía en el vestíbulo, sus sobrinos ya se habían ido a recoger a sus prometidas, la vio descender las escaleras, seguía siendo una mujer hermosa, bien conservada, que envejecía con gracia, no creía en los tratamientos quirúrgicos ni en el botox, pero sí tenía toda una rutina de cremas y aceites que proclamaban ser mágicos, y que para lo que costaban más les valdría serlo, además de una excelente alimentación y rutina de ejercicios, a sus 60 conservaba una figura esbelta y saludable, usaba tacones y tenía un gusto impecable. Esa noche bajaba la escalera enfundada en un elegante vestido color negro, con altas zapatillas, el cabello gris recogido en un moderno moño y joyería de diamantes. Por supuesto tenía el porte orgulloso y la belleza de los Andrew de su lado.

Te ves espectacular tía.

William, solo lo dices porque Candy no está aquí, porque de serlo así ni siquiera sabrías que fue lo que me puse.

Tía, tu siempre te ves increíble, y haré una nota mental para recordar decírtelo todos los días.

Le pediré a tu secretaria que te lo recuerde entonces.

Dime, ¿debo permitirle a alguno de los codiciados solteros bailar contigo?

Jajajajaja no a menos que yo te lo indique, pero la mayoría de ellos son insufribles.

¿Por qué?

Porque no pueden con una mujer como yo hijo, por eso.

Seguro que si te molestaras en sonreír un poco más en vez de mirarlos con gesto adusto…

Y pretender que soy una chiquilla tonta, no hijo, a mi edad hay que tener dignidad. – le dijo Elroy mientras entraba al auto.

Llegaron a la gala, y los reportero se volvieron locos, el declarado hombre más sexy del mundo descendía del lujoso Cadillac color negro, y se dirigía a ayudar a bajar a su acompañante, la sorpresa de la noche era que esa acompañante no era su prometida, Candice W. Andrew, sino su tía, Elroy Andrew. Era un movimiento inteligente sin duda, detrás de ellos venía llegando Monica Ainsworth, al percatarse de que venía sola Albert sin pensarlo se acercó a su auto para ayudarla a bajar, ella le sonrió y se acercó a saludar a Elroy, como todo un caballero Albert les ofreció el brazo a ambas mujeres y caminó en dirección a la entrada. Los reporteros les gritaban por una foto de él y Monica, pero él se rehusó graciosamente.

No señores, ustedes lo que quieren es meterme en problemas con mi prometida, así que olvídenlo.

¿Dónde está ella señor Andrew?

Sigue haciendo su trabajo social, por eso es que mi pareja esta noche es mi tía.

¿Y la señorita Ainsworth?

La señorita es mi socia, y como el caballero que soy, no puedo permitir que una mujer sola a quien conozco por negocios y se ha vuelto amiga de la familia entre sola, pero nada más.

Después de esa declaración entró al lugar, era la gala en pro de la ópera de Chicago, un evento de etiqueta, ayudó a su tía a desprenderse de su abrigo e hizo lo propio con Melissa, quien por unos segundos le quitó el aliento, llevaba un vestido de un atrevido color amarillo strapless con corte sirena que complementaba su figura y estatura, su cabello había sido estilizado para quedar suelto en suaves ondas, y tres tiras de pequeños diamantes a manera de diadema adornaban su peinado, no por primera vez en esos meses Albert pensó que esa mujer debería dedicarse al modelaje en vez de a hacer negocios.

Entraron al lugar dónde por supuesto Monica estaba asignada a la mesa de los Andrew por ser su socia. Archie, Anthony y Stear ya los esperaban ahí.

Tía, te ves divina. – le dijo Archie con sus habituales modales de seductor,

Gracias hijo.

Tú también Monica. – dijo volteándos a ver a la mujer que su tío ayudaba a sentar en ese momento, no sin dejar de sentir una punzada en el corazón y pensando gatita, más te vale apurarte o te quedarás sin prometido.

El mismo pensamiento pasó por la mente de los ahí presentes, no porque Albert mostrara alguna inclinación especial hacia ella, ni porque ella fuese seductora o estuviese en plan caza hombres, sino porque la realidad era evidente, él era un hombre al que le corría sangre por las venas, destrozado y triste por la ausencia de Candy, en cierta manera vulnerable, y ella era una mujer hermosa, agradable, culta, que compartía las mismas pasiones y gustos que Albert. Trabajaban juntos, y así sería por todo un año, sería ingenuo pensar que nada podría surgir entre ellos si Candy siguiera ausente y sin contactarse con Albert.

Patty y Annie observaban a Monica con cierto recelo, no les hacía gracia que esa hermosa mujer trabajara al lado de Albert todos los días mientras Candy se encontraba perdida en sabrá Dios donde jugando a la detective.

Monica fue a saludar a algunos conocidos, Elroy también se paró de la mesa y Albert y George fueron requeridos por un socio, así que los chicos se quedaron solos.

Esto no puede seguir así. – dijo Anthony molesto.

¿Así como? - le preguntó Stear.

Sabes bien a lo que se refiere hermano.

Albert no está haciendo nada inapropiado.

No ahora, pero necesitan quitársela de encima. – les dijo Annie.

Monica tampoco está haciendo nada inapropiado.

Stear, ¿estás ciego amor? Se muere por él

Patty el 90 por ciento de las mujeres en esta sala mueren por William Andrew. Lo importante es que el solo muere por Candy, así que no creo que haya riesgo.

¿Estás de su lado? – le preguntó en tono de reproche Anthony.

No sabía que había lados. – dijo prudentemente el moreno.

Por supuesto que hay lados Stear y la gatita confía en nosotros para espantarle las moscas al tío.

Aha, así que ¿ella les pidió eso a alguno en específico? ¿Acaso en los últimos tres meses han tenido noticias de ella, les ha llamado, escrito o contestado algún mensaje? – les contestó en un tono contenido Stear.

Stear…

Patty, la quiero tanto como ustedes, pero ella lo dejó, no se ha anunciado porque Albert se niega a creer que ella lo abandonó, pero la evidencia nos grita en la cara. Y nosotros nos negamos a verlo.

¿Entonces qué propones? ¿le ayudamos a Monica a conquistarlo? – le dijo Anthony molesto.

Ante su tono Sophie que había permanecido callada tomó la mano de Anthony para tranquilizarlo. Volteó a ver a Stear como pidiendo permiso para responderle ella y vio aceptación en los ojos del moreno.

Anthony, mi amor, creo que lo que Stear quiere decir es que no nos corresponde hacer nada, la única que puede hacer algo es Candy. – le dijo Sophie dulcemente.

Es muy fácil decirlo, Sophie, pero ella no se merece esto, si fuera yo… - Anthony se mordió la lengua antes de seguir.

Sí, pero no eres tú, y nunca serás tú Anthony, deja de cargar una antorcha por ella, sé que me amas, y te amo, pero, es muy difícil pasar por alto el saber qué harías por ella lo que fuera… no sé cómo es que ustedes, Annie y Patty lo soportan francamente. – por fin Sophie Deveraux había sacado la pregunta que tanto le inquietaba.

Cinco pares de ojos la veían fijamente en silencio. Ella se ruborizó y comenzó a disculparse.

Lo siento, yo… - antes de que pudiera continuar Annie cubrió su mano y viéndola a los ojos le respondió.

No tienes que disculparte, sé que lo que te diré será complicado de entender, pero, así es como lo veo, Candy es mi hermana, y ha pasado por muchas cosas, y sigue pasando por muchas otras, siempre me sentiré un poco culpable porque ella cedió su lugar para ser adoptada por quedarse conmigo y yo la traicioné. Tú misma la conoces, y es fascinante, haría lo que fuera por cualquiera de nosotros, y lo mismo hacemos nosotros, Patty y yo no nos sentimos amenazadas por ella, porque sabemos que es incapaz de traicionarnis, y también sabemos que Archie y Stear nos aman, pero ella es parte de nuestra familia, y por familia no me refiero a los Andrew, me refiero a la familia que formamos los seis cuando adolescentes, hemos vivido tanto juntos, y los lazos que nos unen son fuertes. Por favor créeme cuando te digo que ella jamás te quitaría a Anthony.

Mi amor, dijo Anthony tomándole la mano, también créeme que jamás te dejaría por ella, Candy es mi hermana, mi familia, y la quiero muchísimo, pero a ti te amo. Es solo que los Andrew somos unos metiches apasionados cuando se trata de situaciones familiares.

No mientas Anthony, es solo cuando se trata de ella, no los veo corriendo para ir a decirle a Elisa Leegan que su novio le es infiel.

Jajajajajaja – rio Archie divertido. – eso es porque Elisa le fue infiel primero al pobre diablo. –

¿Qué?

Lo que oyes mi querida Sophie, además los Leegan no son parte de la familia, al menos no para nosotros. – le dijo Anthony. – Anda amor, vamos a bailar, cuando la conozcas un poco más entenderás porque somos así con ella. – Sophie suspiró y se puso de pie para ir a bailar con Anthony.

¿Crees que en verdad la ha olvidado? – preguntó Patty.

Yo creo que sí. – dijo Stear en defensa de su primo.

¿Entonces no haremos nada? – insistió Archie.

Lo único que podemos hacer es ir por ella y traerla a rastras, pero de nada servirá porque Albert volverá a dejarla ir, quiere que regrese por su propia cuenta. No sé tú mi querido hermano, pero yo iré a bailar con mi prometida. – dijo Stear mientras se erguía y ofrecía su mano galantemente a Patty. Archie le sonrió a Annie e hizo lo mismo.

Monica regresó a una mesa desierta, tomó asiento pensando en irse, y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando un hombre se acercó para invitarla a bailar, por educación aceptó, pero resultó ser una muy mala decisión, el tipo la apretaba demasiado y su mano había resbalado a su trasero más de una vez, por supuesto estaba pasado de copas, y ella no sabía muy bien cómo manejarlo. Albert la observó y se dio cuenta de que estaba en problemas, así que decidió ir a rescatarla, Monica era una mujer independiente, pero sentía una responsabilidad por ella ante su padre, y además como caballero que era no podía simplemente ignorar que el canalla ese la estaba acosando.

Disculpa, Edmond, pero la señorita Ainsworth me prometió este baile. – Dijo Albert con mirada seria e imponente al hijo menor de una familia acaudalada que tenía fama de patán. El hombre rabió un poco, pero no osaba negarle el baile a William porque ya antes se había metido en problemas con él por tratar a Candy de la misma manera.

Por supuesto William, yo ya he bailado con ella. Con permiso.

Gracias.

No tienes por qué agradecerme, y espero que aprendas la lección y nunca más aceptes bailar con Edmond.

Te juro que la he aprendido, aunque aún está merodeando por nuestra mesa.

En ese caso, debemos seguir bailando.

William-

¿Sí?

¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, pero también puedo no responderte. – le dijo él con seriedad.

¿Por qué no has ido a verla? – le dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos. El suspiró y sopesó su respuesta, Monica se había vuelto su amiga, era agradable pasar tiempo con ella, pero el tema Candy siempre había sido intocable para él con ella, porque sentía que traicionaba a Candy al hablar de ella con otra mujer, pero esa noche estaba cansado de llevar la carga él solo.

Por qué ella me pidió tiempo.

Hoy te llegó un informe de ella, ¿es grave?

Monica…

Perdón, quiero apoyarte, al menos ser un oído para que puedas desahogarte, no pretendo nada más, también se lo que es tener el corazón roto.

Sí, hoy me llegó un reporte de ella, estuvo hospitalizada, y ni siquiera cumplió con el tiempo de descanso, simplemente se volvió a ir en la búsqueda.

¿Qué busca?

Aliviar sus culpas supongo. Hace cinco meses ella rescató a dos prostitutas de las calles y las llevó al orfanato dónde trabajaba, logró que las hospedaran ahí a pesar de que la directora del lugar no estaba de acuerdo. Hubo un atentado, y mataron a Naya, la directora y se llevaron a una pequeña de tres años que Candy llevaba con ella a todas partes.

Monica sopesó las palabras de Albert, viéndolo desde afuera, lo que Candy estaba haciendo parecía admirable, demostraba agallas y valor, sin embargo, por otro lado a Monica le parecía tremendamente estúpido dejar a tu prometido, sobre todo cuando ese prometido es el hombre más sexy del mundo, solo, a la merced de cualquier mujer con un par de ojos para ver que ese hombre era no solo guapo y multimillonario, sino excepcional.

¿Ahora se siente culpable de eso? – preguntó ella con tacto.

Sí, está buscando a Sethi.

¿Por qué no fuiste con ella?

Porque ella no me quiere allá y porque tengo responsabilidades, no puedo simplemente botar todo.

¿Temes por su vida?

Sí, creemos que el atentado fue por secuestrarla a ella. Tengo un equipo encubierto, pero obvio la angustia mental la vivo a diario.

Lo siento, por favor cuenta conmigo para lo que se te ofrezca. Mira ya se fue Edmond, puedo regresar a la mesa.

Te acompaño.

Albert caminó al lado de Monica en dirección a la mesa dónde pasó el resto de la velada junto con la tía y George conversando amenamente. Después de un rato Monica se despidió, y Albert la acompañó hasta su auto.

Gracias por rescatarme esta noche… y por confiar en mí.

Gracias a ti, no s vemos mañana para el juego de Baseball.

Los siguientes meses Monica Ainsworth se volvió el apoyo de William Andrew, lo escuchaba, y trataba de animarlo ante cada nuevo reporte, entendía su dolor, y en silencio maldecía a Candy por tirar a manos llenas el amor de ese maravilloso hombre.

La amistad entre ellos crecía, y aunque para Monica él significaba algo más ella entendía que él amaba a Candy con todo su corazón, y sería muy iluso de su parte pretender otra cosa, así que siguió siendo su amiga. Frecuentaba a los Andrew, salía con ellos, cenaba en la mansión, William y ella jamás salían solos, y ella sospechaba que Annie y Patty solo la toleraban, pero lo pasaba por alto, en cambio Sophie y ella se habían vuelto buenas amigas, ninguna de las dos estaba bajo el embrujo de Candice Andrew.

 **Lakewood.**

Se encontraban todos reunidos en el jardín de Lakewood pasando un rato agradable, habían nadado, comido y bebido, la tarde se diluía entre risas y bromas, cuando George con un rostro serio interrumpió la algarabía de la fiesta.

Hacía un poco más o menos siete meses que Candy había abandonado a Albert, corría el mes de junio y todos estaban ahí reunidos para celebrar el cumpleaños número 31 del joven patriarca. Él se había negado a dar una fiesta porque no quería levantar sospechas ante la ausencia de su prometida, así que se habían ido ese finde semana a Lakewood para celebrar.

Geroge, amigo, ve a cambiarte y únete a nosotros. - le dijo William un poco achispado ante la cantidad de Whisky que habían tomado.

George lo observó, se veía feliz, en algún momento había cambiado el semblante atormentado por uno de paz, y en el corazón de George incluso había nacido la esperanza de que por fin estuviese sanando sus heridas, pero ahora no había tiempo que perder, no podía no decirle la noticia porque William Andrew jamás le perdonaría que le ocultase que a pesar de todas las medidas tomadas su peor pesadilla se había hecho una realidad.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola chicas, ha sido un placer leerlas como siempre, gracias por todos sus comentarios y perspectivas.**

 **WARNING: Este capítulo es duro, he hecho mi mayor esfuerzo por no ser demasiado gráfica, pero por el bien de la historia y su contexto tampoco puedo dejar de ser brutal y honesta. Considera esto mientras lees.**

 **"El mayor error del ser humano es intentar sacarse de la cabeza aquello que no sale del corazón." _Mario Benedetti._**

 **Capítulo 20.**

Derek Dupont ayudó a una muy frágil Candy a subir al Jeep, manejó con cuidado para evitarle los baches y las sacudidas, estaba consciente que ella no estaba en realidad bien, había pasado una semana en el hospital después de que ella se desmayara, resultó que tenía la misma infección que Marianne, pero no había dicho nada, se encontraba terriblemente deshidratada y desnutrida, cuando en el hospital le sacaron de encima la suciedad del camino Derek había podido ver su palidez mortal y las grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos, ella estaba inconsciente y gemía y lloraba por Albert, estuvo a punto de llamarlo, pero después recordó la revista que ella leía cuando se desmayó, fue y la buscó, y su impresión fue muy grande cuando leyó que tal vez él ya salía con alguien más.

Buscó noticias, y efectivamente lo vio al lado de una mujer llamada Monica Ainsworth, decidió que esperaría a que ella recobrara la consciencia para preguntarle si quería que lo llamara. Aunque de seguro el equipo de seguridad ya le había informado, pasó los siguientes tres días en vela al lado de ella y William Andrew jamás se apareció, Derek no sabía que Candy lo había dejado, así que solo sentía rabia por ese hombre que decía amar a la hermosa y demacrada mujer que tenía frente a él, pero que no hacía nada por aparecerse y hacerla entrar en razón para sacarla de aquel infierno.

 **Flashback.**

Candy abrió los ojos y se encontró con Derek dormido en la silla de un lado de ella.

Derek… - dijo con voz apenas audible. Él despertó de inmediato.

Candy, ¿Estás bien nena? ¿necesitas algo?

¿Qué me pasó?

Te desmayaste en la sala de espera, también estás enferma, pero te han dado fluidos y medicamento, así que creo que tal vez estas mejor. Voy por el médico.

Derek… ¿Sí?

¿No ha venido nadie?

Nena, no hemos avisado a nadie, no quise llamar hasta que tú me dijeras que hacer… claro, si no mejorabas pronto iba a llamar a Stear.

Derek, él debe tenerme vigilada, no puedo creer que no lo sepa.

Candy, tú misma despediste al equipo…

Como sí no conocieras a William Andrew, pero supongo que tiene un nuevo pasatiempo.

¿A qué te refieres?

A esa mujer de la revista.

Pero Candy, ahí dice que aún están comprometidos… ¿Qué paso en realidad? – le preguntó mientras veía que sus verdes ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Yo… lo dejé, terminé con él, y él me dijo que si me iba no vendría por mí.

Candy, estoy seguro que si llamamos el vendrá por ti.

No Derek, no estoy lista para regresar. Y sí el ya encontró alguien no puedo ahora arrastrarlo hasta aquí.

Es ilógico, amándote cómo te ama no va a encontrar a nadie en tres meses… regresemos a casa, paguemos porque alguien siga buscando a Sethi, pero ve y sé feliz con él.

No… Albert debe ser mi pasado, si quieres irte…

No te voy a dejar sola. – le dijo él mientras la abrazaba con cuidado, ella desahogó su corazón en su pecho, apenas y podía hablar del dolor que sentía, era la mujer más tonta de todas, pensó que él siempre iría tras de ella, y ahora estaba aquí, enferma, débil y sola, pero su orgullo no le permitía reconocer que lo único que quería era volver a casa.

Candy aguantó tres días en la casa de Bombay, y por más que Joanne se esforzó por hacerla entrar en razón todo fue inútil, estaba decidida a ir tras las nuevas pistas que habían llegado a ella.

 **En una lujosa oficina en Bombay**.

Jefe ha sido difícil acercarse a ella, pero sin duda ahora está vulnerable, puede ser nuestra oportunidad.

Aún no…

Pero señor…

No hay peros, es una mujer tenaz, y fuerte, la quiero completamente deshecha, para que cuando la tengamos podamos hacer de ella lo que queramos, aunque aún no decido que será mejor, sí cobrar el rescate que William Andrew estará dispuesto a pagar por ella o hacerla parte de nuestra red, no puedo negar que es una mujer hermosa, y se le nota el refinamiento aún en las últimas fotografías, no se le quita ese porte de Diosa.

¿Por cuánto tiempo más señor?

Yo te diré por ahora hay que mantenerla corriendo de un lado al otro. ¿la niña?

Señor, la niña ya no existe.

Son unos imbéciles, pero no me queda de otra que seguir trabajando con ustedes, busca otra niña parecida en caso de que nos pidan pruebas de vida.

Sí señor, con permiso.

Aahan Kumari se quedó viendo la última foto que le habían llevado la chica seguía siendo bonita a pesar de todo, y él sabía cómo se veía arreglada, conocía mucha gente que pagaría por ella lo que fuera con tal de tenerla como su mujer por un tiempo y que cuando se cansaran de ella se la regresarían para integrarla a la red, podía venderla unas tres veces, depende de que tan vicioso fuese el comprador… había quienes las dejaban inservibles para otra cosa que no fuera un pobre burdel perdido en alguna sórdida ciudad, pero había otros que sabían tratar a una mujer y que lo que hacían con ellas no dejaba marcas en el cuerpo. A esos hombres recurriría.

Aunque la tentación de verle la cara a William Andrew cuando supiera el destino de ella era muy grande, tal vez podría sacarle dinero de todas formas, tenía que ser muy cuidadoso, Andrew era un hombre muy poderoso, pero también tenía enemigos por su actitud autosuficiente y santurrona, ganaba millones sin seguir las normas no escritas de algunas mafias, creía en el cuidado del medio ambiente, sus negocios eran honestos y detestaba las prácticas sucias e ilegales.

 **Casa Andrew, Bombay.**

Candy, hija, no estás lista para irte.

Joanne, no puedo seguir aquí sin hacer nada, y menos con las nuevas pistas a seguir.

Hija, esa pequeña seguramente ya no está con vida, no te engañes.

No puedo vivir con la incertidumbre.

En estas tierras muchas veces no se puede vivir de otra forma, vuelve a tu casa, al hombre que te ama.

Joanne, ya no hay casa, ni hombre que me ama, lo tiré todo por la borda cuando vine acá.

Te ama demasiado como para haberte olvidado en estos meses de seguro sólo te está dando espacio.

Joanne, no me des esperanza dónde no la hay, debo irme. Cuida de Marianne, no la llevaré con nosotros, está demasiado débil.

Tú estás más débil, pero eres igual de testaruda que todos los Andrew cuando algo se les mete en la cabeza niña.

Candy no respondió nada y cansadamente se acercó a abrazar a la mujer que se preocupaba por ella.

Gracias por preocuparte, partimos mañana temprano.

Joanne no dijo nada y se dirigió a preparar provisiones para el viaje, y ver si podía convencer a Derek de no irse en el Jeep, la Suburban sería más cómoda y podían llevar más provisiones. Mientras preparaba todo el mismo Derek entró por la puerta de la cocina.

¿No lograste convencerla?

No… tal vez deberíamos llamar al señor Andrew.

Ella insiste en que no, y no me atrevo a contradecirla porque eso puede terminar en ella yéndose sin mí, y eso es demasiado peligroso.

Váyanse en la Suburban está vez.

Es un auto demasiado pesado para esos lugares…

El Jeep es muy incómodo.

Tienes razón, regreso en un rato, tengo que solucionar eso.

Joanne lo vio salir, y regresó a hacer sus cosas. Candy había ido a la habitación de Marianne un rato.

Pero Candy, no te puedes ir sin mí.

Marianne, estás muy débil.

Tú también.

Sí, pero me niego a arriesgar tu vida, no puedo ser responsable de lo que algo malo le suceda a alguien más de nuevo.

¿Qué hay de Derek?

Derek…

Irá contigo al mismo infierno si es necesario Candy, por Dios, para con esto.

No puedo Marianne, necesito encontrarla, no puedo abandonarla, no tiene quien luche por ella.

Candy, tú familia te espera, tampoco es justo para los Andrew.

Lo sé Marianne, espero terminar con esto pronto.

Candy salió de la habitación y fue a la recamara que guardaba tantos recuerdos de ella con Albert, esa era la verdadera razón por la que no podía seguir en esa casa, en esa habitación recordaba cada una de las charlas, sus regalos aún estaban guardados en un cajón, y cada noche de pasión estaban tatuadas en su memoria. Se quedó dormida para soñar que estaba en sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano salió creyendo que encontraría el Jeep ya cargado, pero en su lugar había una Land Rover Discovery, no era nueva, pero sería mucho más cómoda y era igual de buena en los lugares difíciles que un Jeep.

Derek, ¿de dónde salió esto?

Ayer fui a cambiar el Jeep, este será más cómodo.

Gracias. Debiste haberme dicho, para darte dinero.

Candy, por Dios, eso no es necesario, lo sabes bien, es por la comodidad de los dos, ¿Estás lista?

Sí, gracias por acompañarme. – le dijo ella mientras le daba un abrazo y lo besaba en la mejilla. Derek la retuvo a su lado un poco más, tratando de trasmitirle con ese abrazo todo lo que había en su corazón, ella no se apartó del abrazo, estar en los brazos de él era reconfortante por un pequeño tiempo podría pretender que eran los brazos de Albert los que la contenían.

Salieron de la ciudad cuando el horizonte apenas se teñía de naranja, con tranquilidad Derek pudo ver que dos camionetas los seguían, al menos podía tener la seguridad de que los equipos de seguridad estaban cerca, estaba seguro de que debía haber un plan de rescate en caso de emergencia, no creía que ni su padre ni William los hubiesen dejado solos.

Durante los siguientes meses Candy y Derek siguieron con su búsqueda, mantenerse ocupada ayudaba a la rubia a no pensar en el hombre al que había renunciado, Derek estaba al pendiente de ella en todo, y sentirse cuidada y atendida ayudaba con su dolor.

Por su lado Derek no podía negar que su amor y admiración por ella crecía cada día que pasaba, Candy era una trabajadora incansable, se levantaba temprano y trabajaban ayudando a la comunidad dónde estuvieran, mejorando la escuela, haciendo pequeñas curaciones, distribuyendo desparasitantes, ganarse la confianza de la comunidad no era sencillo, pero una vez que lo lograban, comenzaban a preguntar por Sethi, por las actividades que pudiesen parecer sospechosas y por las posibles casas de seguridad que según los reportes habían cerca.

Viajaban como marido y mujer, dormían en la misma tienda, o choza, y Derek procuraba estar siempre cerca de ella, las noches podían ser especialmente difíciles, porque no faltaba el borracho que quisiera faltarle el respeto, por más que Candy intentaba no llamar la atención era prácticamente imposible.

Esa noche Candy fue a buscar agua a un riachuelo cercano, Derek había ido a la camioneta y ella confiada en que no había nadie caminó unos cuantos metros hacía el riachuelo, se inclinó para sacar agua, el calor era insoportable, así que se quitó la pañoleta del cabello y mojó su cara y su cabello, disfrutaba de la frescura que esta le proporcionaba, de pronto sintió que alguien le tapaba la boca y la arrastraba por el suelo, y después el peso de alguien sobre ella, el aroma a tabaco, sudor, alcohol y suciedad atacaron sus fosas nasales, ella forcejeó, pero su atacante era mucho más grande que ella, y además había alguien más, porque la tomaron por las muñecas para inmovilizarla, las lágrimas fluían por su rostro, y trataba de moverse aunque la tenían clavada en el suelo, sintió la erección del hombre que estaba sobre ella, y se supo perdida.

Su esperanza era que Derek regresara pronto, o que en verdad hubiese un equipo de seguridad encubierto, que interviniera. Él hombre metió sus manos en sus pantalones para bajarlos y Candy pensó que se iba a desmayar, pero debía luchar por su vida, se retorció, y mordió la mano que tapaba su boca, alcanzando a soltar un grito en el proceso, el hombre la abofeteó fuertemente y le ordenó que se callara.

Derek escuchó el grito y se dirigió hacía el riachuelo, se suponía que el equipo de seguridad había asegurado el perímetro, pero algo o alguien se les había colado, mientras corría hacia allá John lo interceptó, también había escuchado el grito.

Toma. – le dijo extendiéndole un arma. – vamos tras de ti, pero no queremos mostrarnos si no es imperativo, haz lo que tengas que hacer sin dudarlo, nosotros limpiaremos lo que sea necesario.

La escena con la que se encontró le heló la sangre, pero mantuvo la cabeza fría, Candy forcejeaba y dos hombres la estaban atacando.

¡Suéltenla! - gritó llamando la atención de los atacantes.

Jajajajaja, ¿si no que? Vamos hermano, tú la tienes todas las noches, puedes prestárnosla un rato. –

Derek disparó una vez como advertencia, el silenciador en el arma hizo que el impacto de lo que sucedía fuera menor, y la bala se incrustó en un árbol cercano.

Niño, no te vayas a lastimar con eso. Le dijo mientras sin quitarle la mirada de encima desgarraba la camiseta de Candy exponiendo la ropa interior y los blancos senos de ella.

Derek perdió los estribos, era un excelente tirador, la bala anterior había sido de advertencia, el primer disparo dio en la frente del tipo sobre Candy, y el otro hombre intentó correr, pero cayó de bruces sobre el suelo, con el tercer disparo de Derek, sin perder el tiempo, la tomó en brazos y corrió hasta la Land Rover sin hacer pausa, debían salir de ahí de inmediato, de lo contrario lo lincharían por lo que acababa de hacer. La aseguró en el asiento de copiloto, y condujo como desquiciado por los caminos rurales tratando de encontrar una carretera local, a lo lejos pudo ver la camioneta del equipo de John, al parecer su equipo era el que se había quedado a hacer la limpieza.

Candy lloraba a su lado, no había dicho nada, trataba de taparse con los jirones de su camiseta, su labio sangraba y el pómulo comenzaba a mostrar un enorme moretón.

Candy…ya pasó nena, ¿estás bien?

Ella no contestaba, en una fracción de segundos decidió que irían a Delhi, a la embajada, tenía que sacarla del país, darle atención médica. Hasta dónde él había podido ver no la habían violado, pero no podía estar seguro.

Candy, preciosa, vamos a Delhi, a que te atiendan, debo llevarte al hospital, y de ahí a la embajada, te sacaré de aquí. – le dijo mientras extendía la mano para tomar la suya.

¡No!

¿No qué? No voy a dañarte.

No… no me lleves al médico, no me hicieron nada. Y tampoco me lleves a la embajada, por favor. Vamos a Bombay, ahí descansaré una semana, y dile a John que necesito hablar con él.

Candy… tú misma despediste…

No soy tonta Derek, se perfectamente que están encubiertos, Stear no me hubiese dejado aquí de otra forma, por favor comunícame con John.

Derek marcó y le pasó el teléfono.

John.

Candy… ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?

En la Land Rover que sigues, con Derek.

Candy…

No digas nada, sé que es su trabajo, y también sé que no fueron ustedes por mí para no quedar en evidencia, pero seguro tú le diste el arma a Derek.

Candy, debemos llevarte a un hospital.

No, estoy bien, vamos a Bombay, sin paradas.

Son 8 horas.

No importa, todos manejaremos si es necesario, necesito llegar a casa.

Bien, dile a Derek que se detenga, para que Steve y Mark vayan con ustedes en el auto, debes dejar que nos hagamos cargo, Rob, Marianne Beth y yo iremos atrás.

Está bien… John, ni una palabra de esto en tu reporte a los Andrew.

Candy…

John, ese es el precio de no escaparme de ustedes y de dejarlos que cuiden de mi abiertamente.

Está bien, dile a Derek que pare.

Derek detuvo el auto a un lado del camino, aún estaban en una brecha, ayudó a Candy a cambiarse al asiento trasero, traían equipaje de reserva. Y botiquín.

Derek.

¿Sí?

Necesito deshacerme de la ropa, no puedo con el olor… necesito un baño…

Nena…

Por favor. – le dijo ella con ojos suplicantes.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Steve.

Quiere darse un baño…

El olor Steve… por favor.

Steve maldijo en silencio, ella no tenía por qué estar ahí, eso no debió haber sucedido… espera, llamaré a Clark, a ver si es posible que nos detengamos lo suficiente para que hagas eso. Unos minutos después Steve regresó con buenas noticias.

Podemos hacer lo que necesitas, no podemos tomarnos el tiempo del mundo, pero… traemos galones de agua, Marianne te ayudará y nosotros aseguraremos el perímetro, debes ser rápida.

Gracias. – le dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

No se atrevían a aventurarse demasiado lejos, así que ahí a un costado de la carretera improvisaron con lonas para darle privacidad, y Marianne le ayudó a bañarse, mientras Beth sostenía la lona. Dejaron que el agua helada corriera por su cuerpo lo más que pudieron sin arriesgar las reservas, y después la ayudaron a vestirse con ropa limpia, enterraron la ropa que ella se quitó, Beth le revisó la cara, puso vendoletas en la pequeña abertura de su ceja e inmovilizó su mano izquierda que estaba esguinzada por el forcejeo. Marianne pudo ver los rasguños y moretones en el cuerpo, pero ciertamente estaba bien.

20 minutos después partían rumbo a Bombay, Candy iba en el asiento trasero acurrucada en los brazos de Derek quien trataba de estabilizarla en las sacudidas de la terracería que transitaban, lloró hasta que se quedó dormida. Despertó en su cama, en Bombay, Beth le había dado un calmante en el agua que le dio a beber, así que misericordiosamente había dormido cerca de 24 horas.

Se puso de pie con el cuerpo rígido por el esfuerzo que había hecho. Pero dio la bienvenida al dolor pensando que significaba que había luchado… aunque si debía ser honesta, de nada hubiese servido su lucha sin Derek, se dirigió al baño y dejó que el agua caliente corriera por su cuerpo, después de un largo tiempo, Joanne entró.

Candy, ¿necesitas algo? – le dijo asomándose por la puerta del baño.

No… solo….

Necesitabas el agua, está bien. Candy… hay una visita abajo.

El corazón de Candy dio un vuelco, tal vez él había venido por ella al fin. Salió del baño y se vistió apresuradamente, bajó las escaleras y entró al estudio, la alta figura espigada le daba la espalda, el cabello rubio era más corto que antes, pero… él dio la vuelta y ella contempló sus bondadosos ojos azules.

Anthony…

Candy. – dijo él mientras corría hasta ella y la abrazaba, ella se retorció de dolor porque una de sus costillas estaba lastimada.

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿te llamó John?

No, Michael Dupont se comunicó con la tía, y yo era el que estaba disponible para viajar.

Entiendo… estoy bien, no debiste haber venido.

Candy, no estás bien…

No tengo a que regresar Anthony.

Somos tu familia… Candy, ya has estado fuera por mucho tiempo por favor, esto es una locura, una insensatez, mírate en un espejo por favor. -

Precisamente por eso no puedo regresar…

¿Sí Albert viene por ti?

No vendrá… el juró que no vendría por mí si yo me iba, estoy viviendo las consecuencias de mis actos.

Candy… él te adora, por Dios.

¿Y entonces porque no está aquí?

Anthony guardó silencio maldiciendo la hora en que la tía Elroy le había hecho jurar que no le diría que Albert no sabía nada, lo había mandado por ella, pero la condición era que Candy tenía que querer regresar. De otra forma no tenía sentido, si bien Elroy Andrew sintió que la tierra se desmoronaba bajo sus pies cuando le informaron de lo sucedido, lo cierto era también que años de entrenamiento en negocios, y como matriarca de la familia le daban una visión muy real, e incluso podría parecer que cruda del mundo.

Ella quería traer a Candy de regreso, pero estaba consciente que, si Candy no estaba lista, de nada serviría, y solo causaría aún más dolor a la larga, así que por eso había mandado a Anthony, no iba a exponer a William a un dolor e impotencia más grande del que ya sentía, también tenía que protegerlo a él.

Su corazón estaba dividido, amaba a William como su hijo, y Candy se había vuelto la hija que nunca tuvo, y por más que anhelase verlos juntos y bien, tenía que ser objetiva por el bien de ambos y de la familia. Candy tenía que tocar fondo, y entonces tal vez abriría los ojos y se daría la oportunidad de ser feliz. Sólo rogaba con todo su corazón que el precio que Candy tuviese que pagar no fuese demasiado alto.

Tenía un viaje de negocios muy importante, está en Brasil viendo lo de unas nuevas minas con los Ainsworth.

¿Ainsworth?

Son los nuevos socios, especialistas en explotación sustentable.

Así que ella era su socia…

¿Candy?

No iré Anthony, dile a la tía que estoy bien, que… solo son rasguños.

Anthony estaba furioso, verdaderamente furioso, quería tomarla en brazos y llevarla hasta el avión, pero conociéndola de nada serviría.

Eres una tonta, la tonta más grande del mundo, ¿lo sabías?

Anthony… - le contestó ella sorprendida, él nunca le hablaba así.

¿Dónde vas a parar? ¿hasta que estés muerta?

¿Y si fuera así? – el momento de sorpresa había pasado y ahora ella también estaba enojada, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así después de lo que había pasado?

No te importamos, estás dispuesta rompernos el corazón a todos con tal de salirte con la tuya, estás aquí emberrinchada porque Albert no ha venido, cuando lo único que está haciendo es cumplir tus deseos. Estas mandando tu vida al diablo y no te importa llevarte a todos los que te amamos de encuentro.

¡Albert no me ama! Ahora está con ella, con Monica Ainsworth.

Candy, ella es su socia, su amiga.

Pues debe ser muy buena amiga para pasearse con ella por todos lados.

Estás celosa… tú mismo lo dejaste libre, no entiendo que quieres.

Lo quiero a él.

Regresa conmigo.

No puedo… aún…

Lo ves, no lo amas, sólo eres una niña emberrinchada porque alguien más está jugando con su juguete, aunque mientras lo tuvo enfrente ni siquiera le puso atención. – le espetó el fríamente.

Tú no entiendes.

¿Qué no entiendo?

Tengo que encontrarla…

Ya basta con ese cuento, lamento decirte querida mía que esa pequeña seguramente ya está muerta Candy, han pasado cinco meses desde que regresaste a buscarla y dos más desde que la secuestraron, nadie te ha contactado, no tienes pruebas de que esté viva, seguramente la usaron y después se deshicieron de ella. – estaba siendo frío, y crudo, pero necesitaba que ella reaccionará.

Lárgate de mi casa. – le dijo ella en un susurro lleno de ira.

Bien, llevaré tus saludos a la tía Elroy. – le dijo Anthony y salió del lugar.

Era inútil discutir con ella, y aunque odiara admitirlo la tía Elroy tenía razón, no podía llevarla de regreso a menos que eso fuera lo que ella quería. En la salida se topó con John.

No le mandes reporte de esto a George.

Señor…

Son órdenes de la señora Andrew.

Está bien señor.

Cuídala, por favor cuídala.

Eso intentamos señor.

Aún de sí misma sí es necesario.

Sí...

Gracias, ¿puedes llevarme al aeropuerto?

¿No se quedará?

Es inútil, y debo regresar, tengo que estar pasado mañana en Yale para mi examen final, viajé yo porque los únicos disponibles éramos Albert o yo, pero…

La señora Elroy quiso evitarle esto al señor Andrew.

Así es.

Candy vio la conversación desde la ventana del estudio y no dijo nada, sintió que la puerta se abrió tras de ella, y sin necesidad de voltear supo que era Derek, dio la vuelta y fue hasta sus brazos para que la consolara, él durmió en la cama de ella por una semana, era la única forma en que lograba conciliar el sueño. Pasadas dos semanas partieron de nuevo.

Desde que él la rescatara la relación había cambiado, Candy estaba convencida de que Albert estaba rehaciendo su vida, y Derek la hacía sentir segura, él no le pedía nada, sólo estaba ahí para ella, la abrazaba cada noche hasta que ella se quedaba dormida, la escuchaba y le daba ánimos, todo lo que estaban viviendo los hacían buscarse el uno al otro física y emocionalmente.

Llevaban meses viviendo a medias, viendo la miseria de primera mano, habían visto pequeñas abandonadas a su suerte en el bosque, dejadas para morir tan solo por ser niñas, habían logrado salvar dos y llevarlas a una casa hogar, pero otras seis habían muerto en sus brazos, veían jovencitas de tan solo catorce años embarazadas, sin educación, ni manera de sostener a sus hijos, hombres ebrios que golpeaban un día sí y el otro también a su familia, niños hambrientos, comunidades sumidas en la ignorancia y el oscurantismo.

Derek dormía con un arma bajo la almohada, e incluso entre él y los demás habían enseñado a Candy a tirar, cargar el arma, y demás, con el fin de que pudiera defenderse si era necesario.

Habían pasado más o menos siete meses desde que ella regresara, y esta vez estaban internados en una zona mucho más peligrosa, dominada completamente por las mafias, recóndita, y difícil de salir de ella, habían tenido que caminar dos horas para llegar hasta ahí. Ni John ni los demás se sentían cómodos, eran 12 escoltas entrenados, más Candy y Derek, no podían marchar con las armas fuera abiertamente, y pretendían ser un grupo de exploradores, el lugar y las circunstancias eran una pesadilla logística.

Ese día encontraron en el bosque una bebé, la pequeña estaba tan débil que apenas se movía, cubierta de bichos y sucia. Candy la bañó y la acunó consciente de que no podría hacer nada por ella, ya agonizaba, lo único que podía hacer era acunarla con amor en sus brazos, permitiendo que los últimos minutos en la tierra fueran llenos de amor y de paz. Nada más, no resistiría la caminata de dos horas, más las 14 horas que tomaba llegar a Bombay. La acurrucó en su pecho y le susurró una canción de cuna mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro y la respiración de la pequeña se hacía cada vez más intermitente. Cuando por fin descansó hicieron una pequeña tumba bajo un frondoso y verde árbol para enterrarla.

Candy se hallaba sentada frente a la fogata con la mirada perdida, se sentía vacía, creía que ya no quedaban más lágrimas, y comprendió que tal vez era momento de regresar.

Derek se acercó a ella con un pequeño vaso de acero inoxidable en la mano. Candy lo tomó y pudo sentir el olor fuerte a Whisky, no había comido nada en todo el día, pero aun así lo bebió de un solo golpe y le pasó el vaso para que lo volviera a llenar, Derek esperaba que con eso ella lograra dormir. La llevó medio dormida a la tienda que compartían y la recostó en el sleeping, los truenos retumbaban en la montaña, una tormenta se cernía sobre ellos, se tumbó a un lado de Candy rogando que ella no despertara y se quedó dormido por un rato, de pronto sintió que el agua mojaba su rostro, abrió los ojos y vio la tienda abierta y se percató de que Candy no estaba a su lado, se puso de pie, y salió para buscarla, vio su frágil figura a la orilla de la montaña, con el rostro levantado hacia la tormenta, no quería ni pensar como la sacarían de ahí si pescaba una pulmonía, fue por ella.

¿Candy?

Él no me ama Derek… - le dijo llorando y arrastrando las palabras.

Candy…

Me quedé sola, le rompí el corazón a los Andrew y ahora estoy sola…

No estás sola nena, yo siempre estaré para ti. – le dijo mientras abría los brazos para envolverla y acariciar su cabello.

Candy se refugió en él una vez más. Él besó su frente y sus mejillas tratando de secar sus lágrimas con sus labios. ¡Dios debía contenerse! Ella no estaba lista, estaba dolida y vulnerable, no haría nada mientras las cosas fueran así.

Ven, debemos entrar, te resfriarás- le dijo él mientras la guiaba a la tienda. Era obvio que el alcohol se le había subido, Derek trató de recordar si ella había comido algo en el transcurso del día.

No quería mojar el interior de la tienda, así que entró por un paraguas y le dijo que se desvistiera fuera, ella quedó en ropa interior y entró a la tienda, el hizo lo mismo. Cuando entró a la tienda, ella estaba parada en medio del lugar, aun escurriendo agua y temblando, no podía parar de temblar y su piel se veía azulada. Tenía que calentarla, frotó su cuerpo con una toalla seca en el intento de hacerla entrar en calor, y cuando vio que no pudo buscó ropa seca y le ayudó a sacarse las prendas mojadas que aún llevaba encima, siguió frotándola, pero ella no paraba de titiritar, la hizo meterse en el sleeping, y puso el de él sobre ella, sabía que la forma de calentarla era que él se metiera junto con ella, así, semi desnudo para que el contacto piel con piel la ayudara a estabilizarse, se quitó el bóxer y lo cambió por uno seco, y se metió a su lado, la abrazó pegando su cuerpo al de él.

Candy, respira profundo princesa. – le dijo mientras se daba cuenta que ella estaba demasiado fría. Ella lo miró a los ojos, y vio tanto amor en ellos, y ella se sentía tan vacía, sola, y con necesidad de ser amada que sin pensarlo dos veces le dijo.

Bésame.

No Candy, duérmete, se te subió el whisky.

Derek Dupont, no puedes negar lo que sientes por mí… bésame.

Candy… - le dijo él, viendo sus suplicantes ojos verdes de perdió en ellos, la situación lo rebasaba, la tenía junto a él casi desnuda, piel con piel, rogándole por un beso, había sido demasiado sensato todo ese tiempo, no entendía como William había podido vivir con ella tantos años sin hacerla su mujer.

La tomó por la barbilla para alzar su rostro y besó con suavidad sus labios creyendo erróneamente que con eso sería suficiente. Pero no fue así, su cuerpo le pedía profundizar el beso, pensó que se dejaría llevar y podría parar a tiempo. Candy, se sentía amada, y deseada, y además esas emociones callaban el dolor que llevaba tatuado en el alma, el dolor por la pequeña que había muerto en sus brazos, por Sethi que parecía verdaderamente perdida, y sobre todo por Albert. Correspondió al beso de Derek y se pegó más a él, las manos de él viajaban suavemente por su espalda, sus labios comenzaron a besar su cuello, y ella gimió de placer por un momento pensando que estaba en los brazos de Albert.

Candy, te amo. -

Shhh.. – le dijo ella no quería escuchar su voz quería seguir pensando que era Albert quien la amaba.

Los labios de él bajaron por su cuello hasta sus pechos para degustarlos, mientras sus manos seguían acariciando su cuerpo, el deseo nubló el sentido común de ambos, y se entregaron el uno al otro con desesperación y dolor, Candy no pudo seguir pretendiendo que era Albert el que la amaba, todo era diferente, y no porque Derek no supiera lo que hacía, sino tarde comprendió que era porque ella no lo amaba, estaba traicionando por completo al amor de su vida y a sí misma, pero era demasiado tarde para parar.

Cuando hubieron terminado él intentó abrazarla, pero ella le dio la espalda pretendiendo dormir para que no la viera llorar, ya no temblaba de frío. Pensó en Albert, en el amor incondicional que él siempre le había dado, en que hacía tan solo unas horas había soñado volver a él para reconstruir lo que ella misma había roto, pero ahora, habiéndolo traicionado, eso era un imposible, su historia de amor con él era ahora una utopía, ya no había vuelta atrás, debía resignarse a recordar, como si fuese un sueño lejano, uno en el que fue una mujer feliz y completa. Así una vez que Derek se quedó dormido, ella se levantó, se vistió y salió a caminar por los alrededores sin avisar a nadie.

Su alma se desgarraba, había traicionado todo, lo único que había mantenido intacto hasta ese momento era el recuerdo de Albert haciéndola su mujer, y ahora, ni eso quedaba, se sintió asqueada con lo que acababa de hacer, con él hombre que sabía la amaba, pero ella no podía corresponder, y con las malditas circunstancias que la había llevado a esa entrega tan vacía.

Tomó uno de los senderos, quería estar sola y pensar, caminó sin prestar atención, de pronto alguien la tomó por detrás, sintió un olor dulzón en el trapo que pusieron sobre su boca y nariz, y todo se volvió oscuridad.

Uno de los hombres se la echó al hombro y se internó en el sendero rápidamente, por fin habían cumplido con su misión.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chicas, gracias por sus maravillosas respuestas. Aquí dejo humildemente el siguiente capítulo esperando no decepcionarlas, y lograr entretenerlas un rato.**

 **Un abrazo a todas.**

 **Capítulo 21**

 **Lakewood.**

Monica Ainsworth había pasado los últimos 5 meses siendo la sombra de William Andrew, en honor a la verdad, estaba perfectamente consciente de que, para él, ella no era más que una buena y muy necesaria amiga. Pero para ella el fiel y bondadoso hombre era la luz de sus días, y no podía entender cómo era que Candice Andrew había sido tan tonta como para dejarlo, ni cómo podía ser tan insensible, sabía que en siete meses de ausencia no había habido ni siquiera un mensaje de texto, y lo que rebasaba su comprensión era como la devoción de William por ella no menguaba en lo absoluto.

Su oficina era un santuario dedicado a Candy, sutil para aquellos que no conocían la verdad, pero para Monica era más que evidente que muchos objetos de decoración en la oficina de él eran un tributo a la mujer que amaba, bastaba por comenzar por la enorme pintura colgada directamente enfrente del escritorio de él, un par de hermosos ojos verdes, escondidos en lo que parecían ser pecas multicolores, la fotografía de ellos en su escritorio, una pulsera de hilo de seda verde acomodada como al descuido sobre un plato de cristal cortado. La escultura de un árbol que ella se dio cuenta existía en la mansión de Chicago, el jarrón de rosas blancas que nunca estaban ausentes ni marchitas y otro sinnúmero de pequeños detalles dedicados a ella.

Monica se sabía hermosa, pero cuando se comparaba con la menuda figura de la rubia se sentía desproporcionadamente grande y tosca, una locura le decía su cerebro, pero, no podía dejar de admirar el marco delicado del cuerpo de Candy, pequeña y bien proporcionada, no debía medir más de 1.65 de estatura, y al lado de William, la diferencia era significativa, estaba segura que en la foto del escritorio la rubia debía ser tal vez una talla dos, su cintura era imposiblemente pequeña, y ese exótico cabello rubio, lleno de rizos, abundante y rebelde, combinado con los hipnotizantes ojos verdes, tan iguales a los de la pintura de la oficina de William. No podía ignorarlo, William llevaba a esa mujer tatuada en el alma, y era capaz de darlo todo por ella.

Esa mañana, habían disfrutado de la mansión de Lakewood con nostalgia, todos tenían un recuerdo de ella ahí, cada flor, cada árbol, y cada habitación gritaban su nombre, era la casa donde habían vivido su adolescencia, dónde ella había descubierto la identidad de William, dónde el jardín estaba poblado de rosas blancas que llevaban su nombre, y dónde colgaban muchas pinturas de ella, en diferentes edades, junto con las pinturas de los Andrew.

Se encontraban en la alberca, habían retozado, comido y bebido, la risa fluía libremente en el ambiente, Elroy Andrew se encontraba en un chaise lounge leyendo un libro, y viéndolos de reojo de vez en cuando, era el cumpleaños de su amado sobrino, y ella agradecía que el pareciera haberse olvidado de Candy al menos por unas horas.

La mirada de adoración de Monica no le pasaba desapercibida, pero, tampoco ignoraba el hecho de que William no la veía como mujer, sino como una amiga… pero eso era algo con lo que se podía trabajar, una base desde dónde construir, presentía que pronto el mundo de William se vendría abajo, y no sabía sí su amor por Candy resistiría lo que seguramente estaba por venir.

Los reportes que llegaban después del ataque que había sufrido eran devastadores, las fotografías de ella, lo que Anthony le había contado, poco quedaba de la hermosa mujer que ella había visto partir un año atrás, había dejado de colaborar con Tiny Hands y se había lanzado por su cuenta y sin paracaídas al parecer.

Elroy había convencido a George de no pasarle los reportes completos a William, de omitir las fotografías más crudas, y los detalles más dolorosos, los reportes para él eran francamente maquillados, pero a Elroy no le importaba si el mismo infierno se desataba cuando él se diese cuenta de la verdad, no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo sufrir más de lo que ya sufría, Candy tenía que regresar por su voluntad y ganarse el perdón de William.

George entró al área de la alberca, vestía más informalmente que de costumbre, llevaba un pantalón de lino color claro, y camisa blanca del mismo material, no había más invitados que la familia y Monica, odiaba tener que interrumpir la alegría del momento, pero la información que tenía era sensible al tiempo, y ellos ya habían perdido días.

William lo vio entrar y le dijo con una sonrisa parado en la orilla de la alberca.

Geroge, amigo, ve a cambiarte y únete a nosotros. - le dijo William un poco achispado ante la cantidad de Whisky que habían tomado.

George lo observó, se veía feliz, en algún momento había cambiado el semblante atormentado por uno de paz, y en el corazón de George incluso había nacido la esperanza de que por fin estuviese sanando sus heridas, pero ahora no había tiempo que perder, no podía no decirle la noticia porque William Andrew jamás le perdonaría que le ocultase que a pesar de todas las medidas tomadas su peor pesadilla se había hecho una realidad.

William… - comenzó a decir George, cuando vio que Melissa aprovechando la distracción de su muchacho se abrazó a su cintura con la intención de tirarlo al agua, pero él reaccionó rápido y la alzó en brazos para llevarla junto con él, cayeron en la alberca abrazados y riendo.

El sonido del celular de Stear hizo que los demás lo abuchearan, habían acordado no teléfonos ese día, pero por supuesto Stear no podía vivir sin al menos un gadget, ignoró el abucheo y contestó de inmediato cuando vio el número, su rostro cambió en un momento, palideció y su semblante se volvió serio, volteó a ver a George y supo qué él también lo sabía.

¿Stear? – preguntó Patty al ver el rostro de su prometido pálido y con los ojos llorosos.

Lo vio observar a Albert y a Monica que ahora estaban jugando una guerra para ver quién podía hundir al otro en la piscina, y vio que el dolor se transformó en ira, tal vez no dirigida a Albert, pero iba a estallar en contra de él.

¡Déjala!, deja de comportarte como un hombre sin compromisos y sal de ahí, porque tu prometida te necesita. – le dijo con la voz temblorosa.

William aún tenía sus brazos alrededor de Monica, el al igual que Stear sabía que el reproche era injusto, pero el pánico en la voz de él lo hizo ignorar ese hecho. Volteó a ver a George soltando a Monica de inmediato, y en la mirada de su fiel amigo leyó parte del horror que estaba por venirse.

¿Qué le pasó a Candy? ¿George? – el silencio que el moreno guardó le pareció una eternidad.

Tal vez debamos hablar en privado.

¡NO! – le gritó Archie, -Todos queremos saber, no pueden dejarnos fuera de esto. –

Dímelo aquí George.

La señorita Candy ha sido secuestrada, y sólo contigo están dispuestos a hablar los secuestradores.

Albert sintió que su corazón se detenía, la tía Elroy empalideció, Patty y Annie gritaron de dolor, y Archie y Anthony endurecieron el rostro con furia, la misma furia que ya cegaba a Stear, y que por supuesto cegaría a Albert en cuanto procesara la información. Monica estaba segura que el malnacido que hubiese osado tocarle un solo cabello a Candice White Andrew lo iba a pagar con su vida.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Quién está negociando con los secuestradores? - preguntó Albert, manteniendo la cabeza fría.

Dos días, Michael Dupont movió sus influencias y ya tiene un equipo de la CIA, y otro de la Interpol.

¿Por qué no sabíamos nada? ¿Cómo pueden haber pasado dos días? ¿¡Qué diablos estaba haciendo el equipo de seguridad?! –

No sabíamos nada porque…

Porque di la orden de que no se comunicaran conmigo para nada desde Chicago… y porque apagamos todos los teléfonos y desconectamos los de la casa…- dijo Albert a punto de derrumbarse.

Hijo, no podías saber que esto iba a pasar. – le dijo Elroy con la mirada suplicante. Pero Albert no le contestó nada, volteó a ver a George y continuó con el interrogatorio.

¿El equipo de seguridad?

Hay dos heridos de gravedad, ya los están atendiendo en Singapur, del equipo de Derek hay tres muertos.

¿Quién te llamó Stear?

Derek…

¡Maldita sea! George prepara todo, quiero el avión listo en una hora, habla con Michael y averigua si viene con nosotros.

Michael ya está allá.

Bien, entonces llámale y obtén toda la información necesaria.

Albert, iremos contigo. – le dijo Anthony.

No.

Pero… - iba a comenzar Archie.

No, escúchenme con atención, mucha atención, no pueden ir conmigo, si algo me pasa ustedes tienen que hacer lo que sea por rescatarla, y por mantener a esta familia a flote, hay que mandar el dinero de los Cornwell, Brower y el de la tía abuela a los bancos suizos, disfrazar las inversiones, y poner las propiedades ancestrales a nombre de alguien que no sea yo, sí están preguntando por mí, es porque saben quién soy, y yo estoy dispuesto a darles mi fortuna entera por la vida de ella, pero es mi responsabilidad salvaguardar todo lo demás, Anthony, tú tendrás que fungir como el patriarca si algo me pasa, ¿George?

Todo está preparado… los abogados saben qué hacer y Stear está al tanto.

Stear, confío en ti.

Por supuesto Albert…

Sí deben ir ustedes por ella sólo uno puede ir, no los tres, ¿queda claro?

Iré yo. Stear está más al tanto de todo lo de la empresa, y Anthony es el próximo patriarca, si algo sucede yo la traeré de regreso. –

Sí Archie, eso es precisamente lo que estaba pensando.

Tía, ¿Estás bien?

Sí William, anda, vete, yo ayudo a los muchachos con lo que hay que hacer.

Gracias Tía.

William…

¿Sí?

Tráela de regreso, no importa cuánto patalee y grite, por favor hijo, ya no más, tráela con su familia. – la voz de Elroy se quebró evidenciando sus sentimientos hacia su hija adoptiva.

La traeré, aunque me cueste su odio. - le aseguró William dándole un abrazo a su tía.

Monica seguía justo en el lugar que William la había dejado, los Andrew estaban en pie de guerra, y ni ella ni Sophie formaban parte de ello. Sophie le acercó una toalla y la ayudó a salir de la alberca, caminaron juntas a la mansión. En la entrada se toparon con Anthony quien venía de regreso por Sophie.

Lo siento amor, es que…-

No tienes que disculparte, es tu prima, y por supuesto que la situación es grave… ¿Partiremos para Chicago supongo? –

Sí, en cuanto todos estemos listos, el único que tiene urgencia de irse es Albert, así que tómense su tiempo.

¿Dónde está él?

Monica, no creo que… -

Sé perfectamente que no soy nada para él, pero, quiero despedirme. –

Bajará en 15 minutos.

Muy bien, lo esperaré. Gracias. –

Subió de prisa a su habitación, se cambió de ropa rápidamente, y justo cuando había terminado escuchó una puerta azotarse, distinguió los pasos característicos de él, y salió a su encuentro.

William…

Monica. – dijo él sorprendido de encontrarla en medio del pasillo con los ojos llorosos y descalza, su mirada le decía que había mil cosas que le quería decir, pero él no era un hombre libre para escucharla, y no le iba a permitir que se pusiera en evidencia.

William, yo…

Monica, discúlpame que todo haya sido tan abrupto, pero si quisieras quedarte, puedes hacerlo, ahora sí me disculpas…

William… - él la interrumpió.

No soy un hombre libre, y no solo tengo una responsabilidad con ella, la amo, y en verdad estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida, no es justo para ti que te deje decir nada, agradezco tu amistad y tu apoyo estos meses, pero mi corazón es de ella desde hace demasiado tiempo.

Sí necesitas algo, cuenta con mi apoyo, y el de mí familia. – le dijo ella, lo besó en la mejilla y lo abrazó rápidamente.

Gracias. – le dijo él correspondiendo al abrazo por unos segundos y después partió llevando con él el corazón de ella sin haberlo pedido.

 **India.**

Derek despertó y en automático la buscó a su lado, al no encontrarla, se puso en pie, la tormenta había parado, pudo ver las huellas de ella en el lodo y decidió seguirlas, iba a comenzar a gritar su nombre cuando escuchó pasos frente a él, siguió el sendero, pero se dio cuenta que los pasos eran numerosos, y pesados, cómo de hombres calzando botas de combate, se preguntó si debía regresar a dar la alarma, o seguir adelante, las huellas de Candy seguían por el sendero, se iba a topar con ellos, apresuró el paso tratando de darle alcance, pero alguien lo sacó del sendero, justo a tiempo para ver qué el grupo estaba compuesto por unos 20 hombres, fuertemente armados, y que uno de ellos llevaba a Candy en hombros como desmayada. Quiso moverse, pero la persona que lo había metido a los matorrales se lo impidió. Escuchó la voz de Marianne que le susurraba al oído.

No te muevas, se dirigen a nuestro campamento… son más que nosotros, no podemos enfrentarlos abiertamente, ya avisé por radio que te tengo conmigo y que ellos se dirigen allá, creen que nos van a sorprender, nuestra mejor oportunidad es sorprenderlos nosotros a ellos, pero necesitamos que no te metas, también tenemos que cuidar de ti.

Soy buen tirador.

Sí, pero no tienes el entrenamiento que nosotros tenemos, y si dividimos la atención en dos será más difícil, toma esta arma, quédate escondido y por favor mantente a salvo.

Derek siguió a Marianne con cautela, escuchó el sonido ahogado de los cañones de armas largas con silenciadores que abrían fuego sobre su campamento, sus equipos respondieron al fuego cuando los hombres pretendían retirarse al darse cuenta que no había nadie en el campamento.

Derek estaba angustiado, entre tanto fuego cruzado temía que fuesen a herirla, en cuestión de minutos todo pasó, los hombres huyeron, algunos quedaron tirados en el camino, pero la mayoría huyeron, él quiso seguirlos, pero Marianne se lo impidió.

Tengo que…

No Derek, perdimos gente, y tenemos heridos, no podemos ir tras ella, ven tenemos que juntarnos con los demás, y planear la retirada.

No.

Derek, no voy a discutir, o vienes voluntariamente, o te aplico una llave que te deje inconsciente para sacarte de aquí. – le dijo con seriedad.

Derek evaluó la situación y comprendió que hablaba en serio y que era capaz de hacer lo que decía, la siguió de vuelta al campamento, dónde se enteró que tres de sus hombres habían muerto, y que Rob, Beth y Mark estaban mal heridos.

¿Qué haremos John?

Estoy llamando a los Andrew, pero no logro contactarme con ninguno, ya llamé al helicóptero, viene por nosotros…

¿Haremos más de un viaje?

No, William contrató uno de uso militar, es un monstruo de helicóptero.

Llamaré a mi padre.

Sí, no hay tiempo que perder. Necesitamos llevarte a un lugar seguro y después regresar con más gente.

Derek llamó a Michael, quien de inmediato hizo lo necesario para conseguir ayuda de agencias internacionales, pero le indicó a Michael que saliera de ahí como el equipo le decía, le juró a su hijo que haría lo que fuera por recuperar a Candy, pero él tenía que salir da ahí de inmediato.

 **18 horas después de que los Andrew se enterarán.**

Un helicóptero descendió sobre el lugar, dónde el campamento de búsqueda y rescate se hallaba, estaban en una vieja base militar británica, que se usaba para operaciones encubiertas.

Derek vio el helicóptero descender, Candy llevaba 66 horas desaparecida, y él estaba sumido en la más profunda depresión, se rehusaba a comer, y se culpaba de lo sucedido, Candy había estado vulnerable, el jamás debió haberle hecho el amor en esas circunstancias, además había sido idea suya, él la había llevado hasta ahí, de no ser por él tal vez Candy estaría graduándose de su carrera, felizmente comprometida con William, organizando bailes de caridad, con su inocencia intacta. Con vida, plena, feliz, completa, no el remedo de mujer que había sido los últimos meses.

Derek estaba furioso consigo mismo, pero por alguna estúpida razón estaba más furioso con William Andrew por haber estado a punto de casarse con otra, por no habérsela llevado con él desde el primer momento, por haberla dejado regresar, por no haberla seguido hasta el mismo infierno como él había hecho durante esos últimos meses.

Lo vio descender del helicóptero, gallardo como siempre, con lentes de sol, aire de mando y lo que para Derek era la más frías de las actitudes. Y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre él para derribarlo de un puñetazo. Por supuesto, aunque a Albert lo tomó por sorpresa se recuperó de inmediato y le regresó el golpe.

¿Quieres decirme que te pasa imbécil? – le reclamó Albert.

¿Qué te pasa a ti, por fin decides dejar las faldas de tu amante para venir? ¿dime de que sirve?

¡Te has vuelto loco!

¿Será porque fui hasta el infierno con ella, con tal de no dejarla sola?

Sí tú fuiste al infierno yo viví en uno desde que me dejó, y siempre he estado viendo por ella…

Eso es una mentira, la dejaste sola.

Nunca estuvo sola.

Claro que no lo estuvo porque yo estuve a su lado, dime, ¿Dónde estabas tú cuando ella estuvo hospitalizada? ¿Quién la llevó de un infierno a otro?

Para empezar, ella solo conoció el infierno porque tú la trajiste aquí. – le dijo Albert mientras le propinaba un golpe más

Jajajaja y ahora debo suponer que vienes al rescate según tú.

Por supuesto que vengo por ella, la voy a sacar de aquí y llevarla a dónde le corresponde.

A tú lado supongo…

¿dónde más?

En mis brazos, tal vez solo viniste para devolverla a mis brazos.

No seas imbécil, ella es mi mujer, y volverá conmigo, tu solo fuiste un pobre diablo que la siguió como perro por todos lados.

Jajajaja como perro, no me importa haber sido su perro guardián, al final del día el que mató dos hombres para evitar que la violaran fui yo, mis manos están manchadas de sangre por ella.

Derek pudo ver la cara de sorpresa en William, él no lo sabía.

No lo sabías… déjame te ilustro un poco más, no durmió por un mes después de eso sin llamarte, pero tú nunca apareciste, mandaste a Anthony en tú lugar, ella hubiese regresado contigo cuando deliraba en el hospital, ella hubiese regresado contigo en cualquier momento en que tú el poderoso y frío señor Andrew decidiera venir por ella, pero no, tú le habías dejado claro que si se iba jamás vendrías a buscarla, por eso ella nunca te llamó, porque el corazón se le rompió cuando el hombre que decía amarla, posaba de foto en foto con una mujer perfecta, su reemplazo, la mujer que el consejo aprobaría, una mujer con clase, refinada, tal vez igual de fría que Anelisse Macgreggor, pero adecuada para la poderosa familia Andrew.

No sabes de lo que hablas.

No, tú no sabes que no hubo noche que ella no se quedara dormida pronunciando tu nombre, añorando tu llegada. Le juraste amor para hacerla tu mujer, para robarle su inocencia y después la desechaste como has desechado a tantas otras, conmigo no puedes fingir inocencia William, yo sé perfectamente quien es el gran William Andrew.

Ella me ama. Y todo lo que dices no importa.

Importa, porque tu abandono la llevó a entregarse a mí. – esa última afirmación fue demasiado, hasta ese momento William había golpeado con furia contenida, pero era más alto y más fuerte que Derek, se abalanzó sobre él lo derribó, se sentó a horcajadas en su pecho y lo golpeó sin misericordia.

 _NO ES CIERTO, RETRACTATE, ELLA SOLO HA SIDO MÍA. -_

Las lágrimas de dolor se mezclaban con el sudor y con la sangre, la sonrisa socarrona de Derek le confirmó que le decía la verdad, la derrota lo invadió en ese instante, su corazón se rompía y le preguntaba si acaso tanto amor y tanto dolor valían la pena, eso no podía estar sucediendo, pronto despertaría con ella en sus brazos, pero entonces las imágenes de Candy, su Candy enredada en un abrazo de pasión con Derek, con sus labios borrando las huellas de sus besos en la piel de ella lo asaltaron, la rabia, el dolor, la impotencia, lo abrumaron, la maldijo a ella por haberlo dejado, y se maldijo así mismo por no haber ido por ella, por no haberla acompañado, por no haberlo dejado todo para ayudarla en su búsqueda, debió llevarla con él y encerrarla si era necesario antes de dejarla vivir todo lo que había vivido, sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba sobre él, que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies, ya no era nada, no era nadie, no sin la constante del amor de Candy por él, probablemente hubiese matado a Derek si George y Michael que hasta el momento se habían mantenido al margen no intervienen.

Por primera vez en un año, desde que Candy le declarara su amor en la biblioteca y le robara ese dulce primer beso, William Albert Andrew se supo mortal, ya no era más invencible, ya no creía que su amor pudiera contra todo y por lo tanto tal vez ya no valía la pena vivir.

No sin ella, no sin la pequeña hechicera de ojos verdes que le robara el corazón hace toda una vida en una soleada colina. Porque después de todo, aunque la recuperara, ya la había perdido para siempre.


	22. Chapter 22

**Gracias a todas por sus perspectivas, comentarios, aportaciones etc… gracias por hacer un esfuerzo de ser respetuosas unas con otras y de permitir que este sea un foro de dialogo, intercambio de ideas y crecimiento.**

 **WARNING: Capítulo duro, crudo y difícil, lo único que puedo decir es que eventualmente habrá un buen final, pero por lo pronto los caminos son tortuosos.**

" **En algún lugar del alma se extienden los desiertos de la pérdida, del dolor fermentado; oscuros páramos agazapados tras los parajes de los días." Sealtiel Alatriste.**

 **Capítulo 22**

Candy se sentía flotar en el aire, el príncipe de la colina, su príncipe, había regresado, estaba ahí, había vuelto por ella, la había rescatado de todo, la tomó en brazos y la llevó con él.

Habían pasado la noche amándose en el bungalow que fuera escenario de su primer encuentro de amor, ella había probado una vez más el sabor de su piel, había ascendido al cielo con sus caricias, había sido suya una vez más.

El aroma de su piel inundaba sus sentidos, los latidos de su corazón le traían paz, sus brazos la rodeaban con su calidez, estaba en el hogar.

Ella lo besaba, pero él la detuvo.

\- ¿Por qué me traicionaste? – le preguntó él con un tono lleno de dolor.

\- Mi amor, lo siento, perdóname. – le dijo ella bajando la mirada. -estaba muy sola, muy dolida… me hacías tanta falta. – le dijo ella clavando su mirada de esmeralda en la de él. - pero lo que vio llenó su alma de miedo. Su mirada se tornó dura, había asco en sus ojos. El evidente rechazo partía su alma.

\- Eres una cualquiera, fuiste a los brazos del hombre que me juraste que solo era tú amigo, en vez de regresar conmigo, eso jamás te lo voy a perdonar. – le dijo él mientras se levantaba de la cama para vestirse y dejarla.

Candy quiso correr tras él, pero se enredó en las sábanas y tropezó, solo escuchó como el motor del Rover se encendía y se alejaba. La había abandonado una vez más. Las lágrimas calientes surcaron su rostro. Se sintió desvalida, pérdida, y entonces una sacudida la despertó.

El dolor de la posición incómoda atravesó su espina dorsal, la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, el olor del hombre que la llevaba cargada era nauseabundo, y la mano que debería sostener sus piernas estaba enterrada muy arriba en su entrepierna, rozando sus partes íntimas, el terror y el asco la invadió, no podría con eso, no otra vez, la carga era demasiada, así que simplemente se fragmentó, su alma abandonó el cuerpo, cual si fuera una embarcación irremediablemente condenada a naufragar. Había zarpado desde el puerto seguro de su amor, en búsqueda de lo que debía ser, creyendo que siempre podría regresar, pero ahora, el faro que siempre le había permitido volver al hogar brillaba por otra, ella había quedado a la deriva y ya no había puerto al cual retornar.

Candy observaba como el frágil cuerpo de la joven rubia era subido toscamente en la parte trasera de una camioneta todo terreno, la habían llevado en hombros, sin delicadeza alguna y ahora la metían dentro del vehículo sin miramiento alguno, por supuesto, en el proceso más de uno había tocado su cuerpo vulgar y lujuriosamente.

Su mente le gritaba a su cuerpo que reaccionara, pero era inútil, y la voz de su alma era mucho más fuerte, le decía que estaba condenada, que esta vez no habría salvación, Derek y los demás se habían quedado atrás, nada podría librarla de su destino, y ella sabía perfectamente que sucedería, pero ya no importaba, no tenía fuerzas para luchar, no quería luchar, no valía la pena, ya nunca más volvería a los brazos de Albert, él la había abandonado en este oscuro mundo de miseria, ¿cuántas veces se había quedado dormida soñándolo? Y luego la culpa la invadió, ella se merecía lo que estaba sucediendo, porque había tomado el corazón de un hombre bueno y lo había hecho añicos estrellándolo contra el suelo, había sido cruel y despiadada, irresponsable, tonta e inmadura, por su culpa Naya y Sethi estaban muertas, por su culpa Albert había terminado en brazos de una mujer que no era la que él quería, y ahora probablemente viviría con años de incertidumbre de que había sucedido con ella, sus actos lastimarían al hombre que más la había amado, y a la familia que le había dado un hogar, un nombre, una identidad y un amor incondicional.

 **En algún lugar sobre el océano Índico.**

Derek Dupont despertó completamente molido, apenas y podía abrir los ojos, le dolía cada centímetro de su ser, y le costaba respirar, seguro tenía unas dos costillas rotas, y la nariz al menos desviada, quiso ponerse en pie, pero no podía, algo lo tenía sujeto. La voz de su padre llegó a sus oídos.

No intentes moverte, estás inmovilizado.

¿Dónde estamos?

Volando de regreso a casa.

¿¡Qué dices!? Tengo que quedarme allá, no puedes arrastrarme de vuelta en contra de mi voluntad.

No te voy a dejar al alcance de William, no te mató a golpes solo porque George y yo lo detuvimos.

¿No retiraste a los equipos verdad?

No, Derek, la verdad es que si yo hubiese sido William también te hubiese golpeado como lo hizo él.

Pero papá…

Derek, nunca debiste soñar con ella, posar tu mirada en la mujer de otro es de las más grandes estupideces que has hecho en la vida hijo mío, y más cuando ese hombre es William Andrew.

Ella…

¿Me vas a decir que ella te ama? No puedes, sabes bien que se acostó contigo por dolor, por despecho, por necesidad de compañía, pero no por amor.

Padre…

Derek, eres mi hijo, y mi deber es cuidarte y ayudarte a tomar buenas decisiones, y no he cumplido con ninguna de las dos cosas, no debiste seguirle el juego a Candy, me temo que ella hubiese regresado tiempo atrás al lado de Albert de no ser porque tú la ayudaste a ir de infierno a infierno como le dijiste a Albert, dime, ¿Qué lograste?

Estar a su lado.

¿Y dónde está ella?

Derek guardó silencio.

Vamos a casa hijo, a que te recuperes, y después volverás a Yale, a dedicarte a hacer que tu madre se sienta orgullosa de ti.

Lo siento papá.

Son pecados de juventud hijo.

¿Qué le dijiste a Albert?

Que cuenta con nuestro apoyo, que me disculpo en nombre de la familia por los inconvenientes causados.

No puedo creer que te disculparas con el hombre que golpeó a tu hijo tan salvajemente.

Mi hijo golpeó primero, mi hijo se acostó con su prometida, y se lo restregó en la cara, no sé qué era lo que mi hijo esperaba que sucediera. – le dijo Michael cariñosamente mientras palmeaba su hombro. – descansa hijo, el vuelo será largo.

 **Ex base militar británica en la India. 5 días después del secuestro.**

Albert se sentía enjaulado, habían pasado tres días desde que llegara a la India y no había nada que hacer más que esperar. Aunque Albert no había decidido esperar pacientemente, por un lado, tenía a la Interpol y la CIA trabajando en el caso, pero al mismo tiempo tenía a gente trabajando por medios poco legales, no le importaba como, lo que necesitaba era encontrarla.

El sonido del teléfono lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Volteó a ver a uno de los agentes que le indicó que corriera a la sala de mando. Una vez ahí le dieron instrucciones.

Señor Andrew, escuche con cuidado, pida una prueba de vida, y no se comprometa a nada aún.

Les daré lo que sea.

Señor Andrew, nosotros somos los expertos, sé que el problema no es dinero, pero si quiere verla de nuevo con vida, lo mejor es no ceder de inmediato.

Bien… -

Albert contestó.

¿Sí?

William Andrew. – la voz era distorsionada.

Así es.

Tenemos a tu mujer, escucha con atención. Quiero toda tu fortuna.

Y yo quiero saber que está viva.

Cuidado con lo que pides.

Te advierto que si te atreves a dañarla te encontraré dónde sea desgraciado.

No estás en posición de hacer amenazas.

No verás un centavo mío.

Te haré llegar una fotografía. – le dijo la voz y cortó.

Albert volteó a ver a los líderes de la operación.

Lo hizo bien señor Andrew.

Necesito sacarla de ahí. ¿no hay pistas?

Muchas, pero ninguna segura, estamos trabajando en ello.

¿Quiénes son?

Parece que simples secuestradores por ahora, la señorita vagó demasiado tiempo por el país como para pasar desapercibida.

Gracias comandante.

Le informaremos en cuanto tengamos algo.

Albert salió de la sala de mando, toda esa espera era el infierno en la tierra, ¿cómo estaría ella?

 **Casa de seguridad.**

Candy había sido bañada y arreglada por dos mujeres, Kumari había ordenado que la prepararan para él.

Kumari llegó al recóndito lugar con ansias, William Andrew le había pedido una prueba de vida y eso era justo lo que iba a hacer, pero primero se divertiría un poco, tenía que probar mercancía antes de poder ofrecerla al mejor postor. Además, había algo demasiado excitante en hacer suya a la mujer de William Andrew.

Entró a la habitación y la observó sentada en la silla, con la mirada vacía. Le habían puesto lencería, y la habían arreglado, el esperaba encontrarla nerviosa, tal vez un poco llorosa, incluso histérica, se acercó a ella y olió su cabello, y ella ni siquiera respingó. Recorrió son sus manos su cuerpo, esperando verla estremecerse, y nada sucedió. Nada, ella no reaccionaba, ni si quiera lloraba. ¿se estaría haciendo la fuerte? El que ella estuviera estoica lo excitó, quería hacerla gemir de dolor primero y tal vez después de placer, era una mujer hermosa, aún en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba.

Apretujó sus pechos en sus manos, comenzó a besarla, y a introducir su lengua en su boca, mientras retorcía sus pezones, pero era como hacérselo a un cadáver, ella estaba fría, inmóvil, ausente. La alzó y la aventó bruscamente sobre la cama, y ella se quedó ahí, desparramada como una muñeca de trapo.

Eso lo enfureció.

.- Gime para mí, llora para mí… - le gritó mientras la abofeteaba, - crees que eres muy lista, déjame escuchar ese tono de voz altanero que tienes mujercita - le dijo mientras acercaba la fina hoja de una navaja a su costilla y hacía una larga marca superficial que sanaría pero seguro dolía en ese momento, la sangre escurrió y ella siguió sin moverse.

Kumari salió de la habitación hecho una furia,

¿Qué le han dado imbéciles?

Nada señor, así ha estado desde que la trajeron.

¿Ha comido algo?

No señor, le pusimos suero para hidratarla, pero nada más.

Kumari se llevó las manos al rostro en señal de deseperación, maldita fuera, si no servía para dar placer, no podía venderla al mejor postor, tendría que sacarle lo más que pudiera a los Andrew. Volteó a ver a las dos mujeres que sus hombres usaban para placer y que había traído para cuidar de la rubia.

Vayan a limpiarla.

Las mujeres se escurrieron a la habitación y encontraron a la joven ensangrentada y medio desnuda, tirada en la cama. La limpiaron y la vistieron. Kumari regresó y la sentó en la silla donde la había encontrado, le tomó una foto con el teléfono encriptado y la envió a William Andrew.

 **Ex base militar británica.**

Albert estaba sentado en una barda viendo el horizonte, Candy llevaba 5 días secuestrada. Su teléfono recibió un mensaje, lo abrió y su pantalla se llenó con el rostro de ella, la luz era mala, y había algo raro en su mirada, estaba como drogada, no había expresión alguna, grandes ojeras surcaban su rostro, estaba demacrada y muy delgada, además de que su labio se veía un poco hinchado y roto, como si alguien la hubiese abofeteado.

Albert maldijo y estuvo a punto de estrellar el Iphone color rojo en las rocas cercanas, pero recordó a tiempo que no debía hacerlo, en vez de eso se puso en pie y se dirigió a unos blancos cercanos, tomó su arma y descargó varios cartuchos, dando justo en el centro de cada blanco, sin perder un solo tiro.

George lo observó y guardó su distancia por un momento, en el rostro de Albert se reflejaba la misma muerte.

Después de que su muchacho se desahogó un poco George se acercó, para hablarle.

¿William?

Albert le extendió el teléfono a George para que viera la fotografía.

Malditos.

La golpearon, y probablemente la drogaron también.

Eso parece William, debes ser fuerte, la encontraremos.

¿Cómo van las investigaciones?

Aún no hay rastros.

Que vayan al barrio rojo, quiero respuestas.

En eso están William, el país es grande, y rural.

No me importa si hay que voltear cada piedra, no me voy a ir de aquí sin ella, si ella tuvo el valor de recorrer el país en busca de una pequeña sin esperanza yo sería un maldito si no soy capaz de recorrer el país por encontrarla.

William, sabes que eso no es ni lo más realista ni lo más efectivo, ten un poco de paciencia, haremos lo que se por encontrarla.

Ofrece una recompensa que no puedan rechazar George.

Por debajo del agua supongo…

Sí, aquí haremos lo que nos digan, pero tú yo sabemos perfectamente que ninguna de las dos agencias son nuestro único recurso.

En ese momento el comandante de la unidad se acercó a ellos.

¿Señor Andrew, recibió la prueba de vida? -

Sí, tome. –

El hombre observó la fotografía y guardó silencio, la mujer era hermosa, pero además en la fotografía se veía muy joven y frágil, esperaba que llegaran a tiempo.

No se han vuelto a comunicar por supuesto.

No, no se han comunicado., pero eso ya lo sabe usted, tienen mi línea intervenida. – le dijo Albert viéndolo fijamente.

Es por seguridad señor.

Es porque se los estoy permitiendo comandante.

Señor Andrew, no dudo que ese teléfono esté ahora dedicado solo a recibir llamadas de los secuestradores y que tenga usted una línea segura y encriptada para los asuntos personales.

El problema es que crea usted que lo pueden hacer sin que me entere.

Mire Señor Andrew, queremos encontrar a su prometida, tenga por seguro que es lo único que queremos, primero porque ella es ciudadana americana…

Jajajaja, comandante, hay muchos ciudadanos americanos secuestrados, presos, desaparecidos, no me venga con ese cuento, ustedes quieren encontrar a Candy porque el senador Dupont movió sus influencias gubernamentales, y porque ella es la prometida de uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, no finjamos inocencia, y seré franco, estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que sea, usted decide si se lo pago a unos malnacidos o ustedes.

No somos mercenarios.

Todos somos mercenarios si se nos llega al precio comandante, considérelo.

No es necesario considerarlo señor Andrew, cumpliremos con nuestro deber.

El comandante se retiró, no era un mal hombre y entendía que William Andrew estaba destrozado, que además se sentía como león enjaulado, y atado de manos, eso no debía ser un sentimiento agradable para un hombre como él, acostumbrado a obtener de la vida lo que quisiera.

La realidad era que querían evitar que Albert pagara el rescate, porque, aunque le habían dicho que eran simples secuestradores, sus fuentes les decían que esto era una vendetta personal, pero además estaban involucradas las mafias de prostitución y trata, unas semanas antes una mujer con las características de Candy había sido ofrecida al mejor postor, la oferta había estado caliente, pero de pronto todo había parado, o bien ya la habían vendido, o algo sucedía con la mercancía.

 **Casa de seguridad, 15 días después del secuestro.**

Kumari llegó una vez más, había ido otras dos veces antes, e igual había tratado de disfrutar de la rubia, pero simplemente había sido imposible , ella no reaccionaba, la habían dejado sin comer para ver sí así salía de su ensimismamiento, le habían dado baños de agua helada hasta que su piel se puso morada, la había amenazada, había metido a sus hombres a la habitación y le había gritado que la dejaría a la merced de ellos, e incluso había permitido que jugaran un poco con ella, pero nada había hecho que ella reaccionara, cada vez estaba más delgada y débil, al parecer le costaba mantenerse sentada, lo único que recibía era suero, de esa manera la mantenían hidratada y con vida.

A estas alturas Kumari estaba consciente de que la apuesta se le salía de las manos, esto no era lo que había esperado, y además William Andrew había resultado un hueso duro de roer, Aahan Kumari había esperado que Andrew lo insultara en la siguiente conversación, pero había sido frío y controlado, el recordar la llamada aún le hacía hervir la sangre.

 **Flashback.**

 _Señor Andrew._

 _Sí._

 _Recibió lo que quería._

 _Me temo que no es suficiente, quiero hablar con ella._

 _No es posible, si quiere verla con vida debemos pactar la cantidad._

 _No si no hablo con ella. – le había dicho Albert fríamente para después colgar el teléfono a pesar de que se sentía la rata más grande del mundo._

 **Fin del flasback.**

Kumari se había topado con roca sólida, él había esperado tener un hombre desesperado dispuesto a entregarle en bandeja de plata una de las fortunas más grandes del mundo, pero ahora resultaba que ella debía hablar, y eso parecía imposible, por esa llamada habían comenzado las torturas, pero nada había conseguido aún después de 15 días.

Candy seguía flotando en el aire, mirando con compasión a la joven rubia que solo lloraba por dentro, vio su cara voltearse con cada bofetada, vio las heridas superficiales abiertas una y otra vez, las miradas lascivas sobre ella. Sintió la furia y determinación del hombre que conoció en la embajada, al principio su cara había estado cubierta, pero cuando vio que ella no reaccionaba dejó de hacerlo, y ella pudo reconocer al fino hombre de negocios, pero no sintió nada, no dijo nada, su cuerpo era un cascarón vacío.

 **Barrio rojo Bombay. Tres semanas después del secuestro.**

Un hombre con pinta de vago deambulaba por las calles, parecía estar borracho, se veía sucio y desaliñado, su cabello rubio estaba enredado, y barba cubría su rostro, caminaba aparentemente sin rumbo, y una prostituta se acercó a él, después de todo tenía era un extranjero por más sucio que se viera, un hombre guapo, con buen cuerpo, quizá solo un poco intoxicado.

¿Te has perdido muñeco?

El hombre la ignoró y siguió caminando la mujer no podía tener más de 15 años, pero sus ojos parecían haber vivido mil vidas a su corta edad.

¿Qué buscas? – le preguntó insistentemente. – Tal vez yo puedo ayudarte, ven conmigo, no quieres llamar la atención. - el extranjero clavó sus ojos azules en ella.

Vamos a tu lugar de trabajo, tal vez tú me sirvas. – le dijo arrastrando las palabras.

La mujer la guio a lo que eran las ruinas de un edificio que él reconoció como el antiguo orfanato, al parecer ahora estaba lleno de prostitutas, entró y distinguió entre toda la ruina y la suciedad los paisajes que ella le había contado, pudo ver pequeños detalles que aún hablaban de la devoción con que el edificio había sido remodelado hacía no mucho.

Siguió a la mujer escaleras arriba, no sin sentir que su estómago se revolvía ante la figura marcada y la mancha de sangre en la escalera, el lugar dónde él sabía de sobra había muerto Naya por defender a Sethi.

Entró con la mujer al cuarto, al parecer había otras que compartían el espacio con ella, pero por ahora se hallaba vacío.

¿Qué quieres hacerme?

Unas preguntas.

Cobro por 20 minutos.

Te pagaré.

Déjame ver el dinero.

Él hombre sacó de su bolsillo billetes y se los extendió, ahí había suficiente para pagar tres días de trabajo.

¿Qué quieres saber?

Quiero saber sobre ella. – le dijo extendiéndole la foto de Candy que el secuestrador había enviado.

La mujer se quedó callada, en su semblante había extrañeza.

Ella trabajaba aquí, pero no estaba cuando vinieron por ella.

¿Quién vino?

¿Qué hay para mí?

Si la información que me das es cierta haré lo necesario para sacarte de aquí, y que nunca más tengas que volver.

Sácame de aquí primero, si hablo contigo y me quedo me matarán.

¿Cómo sé que tu información es útil?

Jajajaja, no eres como ella, ella primero me hubiese sacado de aquí y después hubiese preguntado.

El hombre pareció sopesar sus posibilidades, y decidió rápidamente.

Vamos. – le dijo poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia afuera.

Un hombre esperaba en los límites del barrio. Lo miró con ojos interrogantes

¿Señor?

Paga por ella.

No preguntó nada más, se dirigió al lugar dónde sabía los observaban. No era poco común lo que iba a hacer, siempre había extranjeros interesados en hacer cosas perversas, así que le cobraron por la mujer, aunque le ofrecieron otras, no aceptó y salió de ahí. En cuanto el chofer lo vio aparecer, arrancó la camioneta y se fue de ahí.

La llevaron a la casa en Bombay. Le dieron una habitación para que se cambiara y ropa para que se bañara, la alimentaron, y después se presentó el mismo hombre, pero ahora no estaba solo.

Dime lo que sabes. –

Sé que el jefe fue quien se la llevó. Estaba encaprichado con ella, muchas veces me mandaron a espiarla. –

Trabajaste para ellos.

Era el juguete del momento. Pero como puedes ver he caído bajo.

¿La niña?

Los ojos de la mujer se anegaron.

Misericordiosamente murió no mucho tiempo después del secuestro.

¿Quién es el jefe?

No conozco su nombre, sé que es poderoso, bien parecido…

Espera.

Otro hombre entró en la habitación y comenzó a dibujar al hombre que la mujer describía, cuando Albert vio el retrato se le heló la sangre. Tenían la primera pista real, no había sido un golpe de suerte, sino producto de semanas de trabajo, por fin habían dado con esta mujer, pero Albert comprendía que para tratar con un pez de ese calibre no podía hacerlo solo, además aún había mucho camino por recorrer. Le hizo algunas preguntas más y una vez que hubo contestado todo volteó a ver a George y le dijo.

Sácala del país, asegúrate que sea lo más pronto posible.

Cómo tú digas.

Indira vio como el hombre se puso de pie y una bondadosa mujer se acercó para llevarla a descansar, en cuestión de horas su vida había cambiado para siempre.


	23. Chapter 23

**WARNING: Se recomienda discreción.**

 **Capítulo 23**

Allistear Cornwell esperaba en una habitación de hotel, había recibido una llamada de William, y este le había pedido que fuera de manera confidencial. Así que esperaba por él siguiendo las instrucciones claras y precisas que le habían sido dadas. No había sabido de William desde que llegara a la India a buscar a Candy. De pronto la puerta se abrió y la alta figura de William Andrew se dibujó en el umbral. Allistear guardó silencio hasta que William hubo entrado.

¿Cómo van las cosas?

Gracias por venir.

¿Qué necesitas?

¿Qué sabes de este hombre?

Allistear se sorprendió un poco al ver la foto, y escuchar la pregunta, creía que había muy poca información que William Andrew no pudiese obtener.

Debo suponer que sabes su nombre, puesto, etc...

Sé lo oficial, pero necesito los rumores, lo que no se dice, lo que se sospecha.

¿Acaso…?

Eso parece, pero no tengo pruebas. Y quiero saber que tan peligroso es equivocarme con él.

Nada de lo que se dice es comprobable.

Allistear, no tengo tiempo para perder.

Bien, se rumora que está al frente de una de las redes de trata y prostitución infantil más grandes del país, pero su familia es parte del engranaje del gobierno por dónde le busques, así que nada es comprobable.

¿Enemigos?

William…

Albert entendía que Allistear estuviese reacio a darle información que lo pusiera en peligro. Pero nada lo iba a detener, sacó su iphone, se lo extendió para que viera la última foto que le habían mandado se Candy.

No le queda mucho tiempo Allistear, mírala, la luz es mala, pero las marcas son visibles, la han torturado, y sabrá Dios que más han hecho con ella.

William, ¿Estás consciente de que cuando la encuentres ella estará demasiado perdida?

La traeré de vuelta Allistear.

Una mujer así de rota no puede ser la esposa del patriarca de lo Andrew.

Entonces renunciaré a ser el patriarca de los Andrew.

Déjame corregir lo que dije, una mujer así de rota no puede ser la esposa de nadie….

¿Qué sugieres? ¿Que la deje morir?

La están manteniendo con vida por lo que puedes pagar…

Nunca, aún me cueste la vida, escúchalo bien, ella saldrá de esta.

Tenemos un informe detallado de lo que quieres saber, no lo hemos usado porque no queríamos echar todo a la basura, pero si alguien vale la pena descubrir nuestra jugada es ella, te lo mandaré esta tarde al celular especial.

Gracias Allistear.

William…

¿Sí?

Probablemente Diana y yo tendremos que salir del país, esa información es demasiado sensible, la guardaba como ruta de escape en caso de urgencia.

Tienen 72 horas, has lo que necesites, liquidaremos los negocios de los Andrew en la India, e incluso en Asia si es necesario, vuelvan a casa, tus hijos se casarán pronto…

Muy bien, te avisaré en cuanto hayamos salido del país.

Hablaré con George para que haga lo que sea necesario.

Se puede mudar todo a Japón, pero creo que sí queremos volver a casa.

No te preocupes, ya habíamos pensado algo así y tenemos a la persona indicada.

No sé qué se sentirá volver a América después de tantos años.

Ya era tiempo Allistear, disfruten de sus hijos y de la familia.

Espero la encuentres pronto. – le dijo estrechando la mano de Albert y jalándolo para sí para darle un abrazo.

En teoría era su primo político y el jefe de la familia, pero era tan solo cuatro años más grande que su hijo mayor, no podía dejar de sentir afecto paternal por él.

Allistear cumplió con lo prometido, le mandó a Albert toda la información que tenía, y en 72 horas Diana y él abandonaron el país que por los últimos 15 años había sido su hogar.

 **Ex base militar británica.**

Necesita entender que lo que pide es muy poco ortodoxo.

Comandante, ya hice su trabajo…

No, usted decidió hacer su propia investigación, pero parte de esos elementos ya los conocíamos, sin embargo, arrestar al hombre no nos conducirá a ella.

Entonces supongo que ya lo están siguiendo.

Sí, al igual que sus hombres lo siguen.

Voy a pedir un intercambio personal.

Eso es muy arriesgado.

¿Vio la última foto?

Sí…

Ella no tiene mucho tiempo más. Seré el hombre desesperado que él ha esperado que sea todo este mes, y acabaré con todo, ahora, tiene dos opciones, apoyarme y colgarse el éxito o bien, hacerse a un lado y dejar que mis hombres actúen.

Bien señor Andrew… pero debe actuar dentro de los márgenes legales.

Jajajajaja comandante, a otro con ese cuento… sí no me puede garantizar que el tipo será refundido en la cárcel no lo quiero vivo.

Pediremos un tribunal internacional y que lo juzguen fuera de la India.

Desmantelaran la red.

Hasta donde sea posible, al menos le daremos un muy buen golpe.

Las mujeres que encuentren… habrá que rehabilitarlas.

Señor Andrew.

Eso es lo que ella me pediría que hiciera.

Bien, haremos lo posible.

Nosotros nos encargamos ya hemos contactado organizaciones que las pueden acoger, y determinado un fideicomiso para ello.

El comandante vio al hombre que tenía frente a él. William Andrew era un hombre de grandes contrastes, frío y poderoso, intransigente y soberbio, pero, con un sentido humano que él pocas veces había visto en los de su clase. Este mes había sido un infierno para él, una llamada interrumpió el tren de pensamientos del comandante.

Aquí Andrew.

Dígame de una buena vez si pagará o debo tomarlo como una negativa y acabar con todo esto como un mal negocio.

Le daré lo que pide, pero quiero ir yo por ella. Y el intercambio será simultáneo.

Su fortuna personal, 136 mil millones de dólares, en transferencia no rastreable a las cuentas que le diga, le llamaré mañana temprano para darle instrucciones. – le dijo el hombre y colgó antes de que él pudiese responder.

La noche fue eterna para Albert, al día siguiente los agentes lo prepararon, sabían que seguro lo iban a registrar, pero hicieron uso de lo último en tecnología para tratar de garantizar su seguridad.

El teléfono sonó, Albert contestó y escuchó las indicaciones.

Debes viajar 40 km hacia el norte, ahí encontraras un auto, con las llaves adentro, debes tomarlo, encender el GPS y seguir las instrucciones, si por alguna razón te siguen, o haces algo que parezca amenazador ella se muere, y no creas que será instantáneo, ¿entendido?

Más te vale que ella esté bien, mal nacido.

Te recuerdo que en este caso el que tiene el poder soy yo, así que no me vengas con amenazas, Andrew, ahora en marcha y no creas que puedes hacer lo que más te plazca, sigue las instrucciones, o te mandaré la prueba de su muerte. – le dijo y colgó.

 **Casa de seguridad.**

Candy no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero percibía que había algo diferente en ella, la conexión que antes tenía con la joven rubia que sufría ahora era casi inexistente, pasaba más tiempo flotando entre nubes, sin ver nada más que luz, tal vez si seguía la luz la pobre joven tendida en la cama dejaría de sufrir.

No puedes entrar ahí.

¿Por qué no?

Porque el patrón dio esa instrucción, lo sabes bien.

El patrón la va a entregar, así como está, moribunda, ¿qué más da si yo me divierto un rato mientras tanto?

No te atrevas. – le dijo la joven mientras corría a encerrarse en la habitación, ella había conocido de lejos a la joven rubia, cuando ella hacía trabajo social en el barrio rojo, pero además sabía que su jefe la mataría si permitía que los hombres le pusieran una mano encima sin consentimiento.

No seas tonta, al final nos la dará, no piensa cumplir con el trato.

Entonces espera hasta el final.

Eres una necia. – masculló el hombre y salió de la casa, tenía cosas que hacer.

En un lugar distante, Albert descendió de su Land Rover y se dirigió al jeep que estaba estacionado en medio de la nada, encontró las llaves dónde le dijeron que estarían, reviso el auto como le habían indicado los de la CIA para comprobar hasta dónde pudiera que no hubiese explosivos ni nada, después subió, encendió el auto y el GPS, la ruta no estaba previamente trazada, las indicaciones se darían poco a poco, comenzó a manejar con la esperanza de que cada kilómetro recorrido lo acercaba un poco más a ella.

El viaje fue largo, y Albert se dio cuenta de que lo llevaban en círculos a propósito, seguramente la intención era perderlo, y asegurarse que no lo seguían. Después de 4 horas de vueltas su teléfono sonó.

¿A qué juegas?

Tenía que asegurarme de que no te siguen.

Soy un hombre de palabra, y no tengo miedo, pero ya quiero terminar con esto.

Dime William, ¿piensas que podrás disfrutar de ella después de que ha sido de tantos durante el último mes? –

Albert enfureció, pero cuando iba a responderle el hombre ya había colgado, hacía tan solo un mes había pensado que el que ella se hubiese acostado con Derek le ponía el último clavo al ataúd de su relación. Pero en algún momento de ese mes lo había olvidado por completo, ahora por primera vez se enfrentaba al hecho de que no iba a rescatar a su princesa, a su dulce niña, la mujer de la que se había enamorado perdidamente, en realidad la mujer que llevaría de vuelta a Chicago probablemente nunca más sería la dulce niña inocente de antaño, llevaría con él a una mujer verdaderamente perdida y destrozada, ¿sería que encontraría la forma de ayudarla a sanar sus heridas y a regresar a él?

 **Chicago, Illinois.**

Elroy Andrew presidía la mesa en ausencia de Albert, era viernes, así que la cena era formal, y familiar. Los Andrew comían en silencio cada uno de ellos perdidos en sus pensamientos, Elroy suspiró, había pasado un mes desde que Candy fuese secuestrada, y la ausencia de ella y de Albert pesaba en la mesa ese día más que otros días. Debía comenzar la conversación ella, o de lo contrario terminarían comiendo en silencio una vez más.

¿Cómo va todo en la oficina?

Bien. – contestaron los tres jóvenes al unísono.

¿Fuiste a ver a Derek? - preguntó a Stear.

Sí, está mejor tía, pero vaya que el tío le dio la paliza de su vida.

Pobre muchacho…

No te preocupes tía, el estará bien, y el mismo senador Dupont me dijo cuándo intente disculparme que no era necesario en lo absoluto, que él había visto todo, y sin duda Derek se merecía lo que le pasó.

Aun así, es una pena lo que ha sucedido, imagina que una amistad de generaciones quedase arruinada por esto.

No sé qué decirte tía, pero si me disculpas debo retirarme, tengo algunas cosas por hacer.

¿Irás por Patty?

No, tengo pendientes, y son algo urgentes…

Anda ve, no tienes que convencerme, sé bien que esta cena no es precisamente entretenida.

Lo siento tía…

Están disculpados los tres.

Tía, ¿Tenemos todo listo para recibir a Candy? – preguntó Anthony.

Hijo, no lo sé, creo que dependerá de en qué estado se encuentre… tal vez deberá ir directo al hospital, o a una clínica de descanso… no lo sé, tomemos un paso a la vez, anden, vayan, diviértanse, es viernes.

Gracias Tía. - le dijeron los tres chicos y se despidieron.

Elroy Andrew se quedó sola, preguntándose que sería necesario para recibir a Candy además de mucho amor y paciencia. Decidió no perder tiempo y se levantó para ir a su despacho a investigar. El secuestro de Candy era un absoluto secreto, no podía por ninguna razón permitir que la reputación de ella fuese arruinada de esa forma, pero sobre todo no podía permitir que ella se perdiera para siempre, le ayudaría a recoger los pedazos, a reconstruirse a superar lo que sea que hubiese pasado, porque después de todo, era una Andrew.

Elroy fue interrumpida por uno de los sirvientes anunciándole que la señorita Monica Ainsworth pedía verla. Elroy pidió que se le atendiera y le dijera que iría en un momento.

No era inusual recibir la visita de Monica Ainsworth, desde que William se fuera había ido al menos una vez a la semana para ver cómo se encontraba la familia, preguntar si se ofrecía algo, en fin, ser amable. Pero por supuesto que a una mujer astuta y experimentada como Elroy Andrew sabía que más allá de la buena educación o el aprecio que la chica pudiese tener, en realidad quería saber de William.

Pero todo esto era un asunto familiar, y por un mes Elroy Andrew había atendido a Monica como a una agradable visita, le había hablado de modas, de arte, de flores, un poco de negocios, porque al final del día las dos eran mujeres educadas para dirigir sus enormes fortunas. Pero no le había dado ni siquiera un poquito de información sobre Albert, y sus sobrinos habían sido instruidos para hacer exactamente lo mismo, para el mundo William Andrew estaba de vacaciones, los tabloides se volvían locos aventando teorías de bodas, supuestas lunas de miel, tal vez un embarazo, y Elroy sabía que la duda carcomía a Monica, y aunque Elroy la consideraba una mujer apropiada para su sobrino, mientras su sobrino no decidiera otra cosa, Monica Ainsworth no era familia.

Termino de guardar la información que había buscado, en ese mes nadie le había informado con precisión que estaba sucediendo, pero Elroy no necesitaba que se lo dijeran, si las cosas se habían extendido por un mes era porque no era un simple secuestro, y Candy no había estado solo retenida en alguna casa, seguro había vivido muchas cosas más, y ella no sería quien descubriría su vulnerabilidad ante la mujer que ansiaba convertirse en la próxima señora Andrew, ni aun cuando su querida niña había sido la más grande de todas las estúpidas.

Suspiró, se limpió las lágrimas, retocó su maquillaje y puso una sonrisa en su rostro, salió a recibir a Monica.

Querida, que agradable visita, es en verdad una buena obra de tu parte venir a visitar a esta pobre vieja un viernes en la noche, uno esperaría que tuvieras planes.

Señora Elroy, usted no es ni vieja, ni pobre, y esta semana fue complicada, así que no pude venir en otro momento.

Sí, mis sobrinos me comentaron que ha sido una semana difícil, pero también me dijeron que estás haciendo un excelente papel… en mal momento decidió William irse de vacaciones, ¿pero que se le va a hacer?

Pero madame Elroy…

¿No viste las últimas fotos? – le dijo extendiéndole una revista que decía haber descubierto al magnate y a su prometida en Palma de Mallorca. Elroy sabía perfectamente que esas fotos no eran recientes, pero no podía dejar de disfrutar ver la cara de Monica… definitivamente no era contrincante para Elroy Andrew.

Son hermosas…

Sí, imagina los niños que tendrán.

Serán hermosos sin duda. – Monica se sintió inadecuada una vez más al ver la foto de una perfecta y feliz Candy caminando por la playa en un bikini color amarillo, con Albert tomando su mano. Y la duda entró, ¿sería que el secuestro había sido una mentira?

¿Cómo se encuentran tus padres querida? –

Mónica sonrió y siguió con la plática por el rumbo que Elroy le marcaba, sería otra visita improductiva, no tenía forma de saber verdaderamente como se encontraba William y él no contestaba ninguno de sus mensajes.

La agradable conversación fue interrumpida por algarabía en la puerta, Elroy escuchó las voces y se sorprendió. Se disculpó con Monica y salió del salón para ver si lo que sus oídos le decían era cierto.

Padre, ¿qué hacen aquí? – decía un sorprendido Stear mientras abrazaba a su madre y Archie bajaba corriendo las escaleras seguido de Anthony.

Pues después de las noticias de su próxima boda, Asia perdió su encanto y nuestro corazón de viejos comenzó a añorar a nuestros retoños. – le contestó Allistear en tono dramático.

Jajajajajajaja eso es imposible padre. – le dijo Archie de buen humor. Llevaban una buena relación con sus padres, pero en su totalidad nunca habían comprendido como es que los habían dejado en América a la corta edad de 9 y 10 años, Archie honestamente creía que ni él y Stear no eran importantes para sus padres.

Ay hijo… - le dijo Diana mientras lo abrazaba, ahora que no estaban lejos no necesitaba ser fuerte, solo necesitaba ser la madre que no había sido por los últimos 15 años.

Elroy Andrew se topó con la escena de una Diana llorosa y tres muchachos extremadamente sorprendidos.

Diana, Allistear… -

Tía, por Dios ven acá y déjame darte un abrazo. - Allistear Cornwell como siempre era un hombre exuberante, algo que Elroy no había considerado ni agradable ni apropiado años atrás, pero en ese momento, agradecía con todo su ser que los Cornwell estuviesen de vuelta para ayudarla a llevar el peso de la familia.

¿Así que se hartaron de Asia y decidieron regresar por sus hijos?

Jajajaja, algo así, pero por supuesto no esperamos que vayan a vivir con nosotros…

Quédense en la mansión por un tiempo, será agradable tenerles en casa.

Gracias tía. – le dijo Diana, sabiendo perfectamente que el último mes no había sido nada sencillo y previendo que los meses que estaban por venir serían aún más complicados, independientemente de si William rescataba a Candy y la traía de vuelta con vida o no, la familia Andrew estaba a las puertas del infierno.

Vengan, estaba tomando el té con una visita. – Elroy sabía que todos entenderían que debían ser una familia feliz, al menos frente a la visita.

Entraron al salón donde Monica esperaba con apariencia paciente, por un momento había abrigado la esperanza de que el ruido se debiera a la llegada de Albert, aun cuando llegase con su prometida. Pero no pudo distinguir los tonos sensuales de la voz de él, ni la electricidad que solía percibirse en el ambiente cuando él estaba cerca.

La familia completa entró a la sala, y Elroy presentó a Monica con Allistear y Diana.

Dime hija, ¿eres la novia de mi querido sobrino? – preguntó Allistear sin conocer los sentimientos de Monica por Albert.

Sólo soy amiga de su sobrino.

Anthony, muchacho, ¿Qué tienes en contra de las mujeres hermosas con apariencia de modelo? – preguntó Allistear relajadamente.

Tío, la señorita Ainsworth es nuestra socia en algunos negocios, y muy buena amiga de mi novia, así que no tengo nada en contra de ella. –

Jajajaja, disculpe señorita, pensaba hacerle de casamentero, pero ya veo que no se necesita de mi ayuda.

No se preocupe su excelencia. Señora Elroy, debo disculparme, gracias por sus atenciones, mañana, aunque es sábado hay pendientes que resolver en el consorcio.

Que descanses hija, gracias por tu visita.

Salude a William de mi parte si es que llama.

Ni me lo recuerdes Monica, estoy indignada con esos atolondrados, pero les daré tus saludos a Candy y William si es que se comunican.

Gracias.

La familia observó como Monica se retiraba.

Así que por ahí sopla el viento. – Dijo Allistear viendo a Elroy.

Efectivamente.

¿Y no es apropiada?

No es Candy mi querido Allistear, ese es su único pecado hasta ahora, ese y que por supuesto me deja intimidarla todo lo que quiera.

Si bien recuerdo eso último no lo consideras un pecado, te agrada saber que intimidas al resto de nosotros, pobres mortales. – le dijo con una sonrisa en la voz.

¿Qué noticias traes? – le contestó Elroy ignorando su afirmación.

William tiene toda la información necesaria, por eso salimos del país.

No regresaran.

No, no regresaremos, en verdad nos quedaremos a hacer nuestras vidas acá, nuestro exilio ha terminado.

Supongo William y George tienen un remplazo

Sí, pero según me dijo lo establecerán en Japón, las inversiones en la India serán liquidadas.

Me lo esperaba.

Los tres muchachos escuchaban la conversación en silencio, ninguno de los jóvenes Cornwell podían creer que sus padres se encontrarían en la misma región geográfica que ellos por más de solo unas semanas.

¿No tienen nada que decir hijos míos?

Bienvenidos supongo, pero no esperarán que nos mudemos o algo así, ¿verdad?

No hijo, nosotros nos adaptaremos a ustedes, entiendo que tía Elroy ha sido más tu madre que yo, y que Anthony es un hermano más.

El resto de la velada fue agradable, no hablaron de cosas tristes, todos tenían suficiente información como para desear no saber más.

 **Casa de seguridad.**

Candy vio como dos hombres entraban en la habitación, afuera se escuchaba mucho ruido, fueron directo a la chica en la cama, sus miradas lascivas estaban sobre ella, en algún lugar de su mente Candy sabía que la rubia estaba tan frágil y que cada centímetro de su cuerpo dolía, y esos dos brutos solo harían que el dolor fuese más grande, la toquetearon como si se tratase de escoger una fruta, apretujando ambiciosamente, golpeando un poco, pero no tenían tiempo, así que fueron directo a hacer lo que habían venido a hacer, sus instrucciones eran precisas, pero ellos calculaban que tendrían unos minutos más y podrían saciar la sed que los había perseguido desde que la vieron un año atrás trabajando en el barrio rojo rodeada de sus guardaespaldas.

Uno de los hombres se bajó los pantalones mientras el otro custodiaba la puerta por fuera, habían tirado suertes para decidir quién sería el primero. De un tirón desgarró su ropa y se puso sobre ella, Candy sintió el peso del hombre, y el terror la invadió, ese pequeño momento de conexión con la realidad hizo su estómago retorcerse, las lágrimas calientes amenazaban con brotar, y un gemido más parecido al de un animal que al de un ser humano se escuchaba, ella no comprendía que era su propio gemido.

Sintió la erección del hombre presionar su pierna, y su boca succionar sin misericordia sus senos, mientras sus manos la tocaban salvajemente, la luz se hizo más grande, más brillante, esta era su oportunidad de escapar para siempre, de pronto el peso del hombre dejo de percibirse, sus manos dejaron de estrujarla, y su desagradable aroma desapareció.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Sintió la erección del hombre presionar su pierna, y su boca succionar sin misericordia sus senos, mientras sus manos la tocaban salvajemente, la luz se hizo más grande, más brillante, esta era su oportunidad de escapar para siempre, de pronto el peso del hombre dejo de percibirse, sus manos dejaron de estrujarla, y su desagradable aroma desapareció.

De pronto frente a ella había una visión, él había venido, estaba aquí por ella una vez más, y aunque sabía que solo era eso, un sueño más, ella se entregó a ese sueño, llorando hecha un ovillo en la inmunda cama, él se sentó a su lado y la tomó en brazos para acunarla como a una niña, acarició su cabello, y le decía.

Ya mi amor, ya, aquí estoy, te juro que estarás bien. - había dolor en su voz. – Candy, amor, tenemos que salir de aquí, necesito cubrirte para sacarte, te quitaré esta ropa y te pondré mi chaqueta encima, te prometo que no te haré daño, solo necesito cubrirte. – le dijo mientras la depositaba con cuidado en la cama y comenzaba a desvestirla.

Albert veía rojo de rabia, mientras la desvestía con cuidado pudo ver los múltiples cortes en sus costillas que aún no sanaban, e incluso algunos parecían infectados, vio los moretones, los chupetones, sus huesos marcándose en su piel, su cabello hecho una desgracia, las marcas de agujas en sus manos y brazos, él no lo sabía los primero 15 días la habían mantenido presentable, y habían cuidado de ella con relativo esmero, pero una vez que Kumari se dio cuenta de que ella no le serviría, simplemente había dejado de dar instrucciones, de tal manera que ahora su estado era deplorable. Se retorció de dolor cuando la incorporó para ponerle su chaqueta encima, y sospechó que tenía al menos un par de costillas rotas. Y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, ella aún no era consciente de que él estaba ahí, de que ya estaba a salvo.

¿William?

George, ¿ya está listo el helicóptero?

Sí, el equipo médico está aquí…

Déjalos pasar, no sé qué tan lastimada está, así que lo mejor será ser precavidos. ¿lo tienen?

Sí, lo tienen bajo custodia… el equipo médico querrá llevarla a un hospital.

Sólo el tiempo necesario para estabilizarla, y no aquí en la India, en Singapur, volaremos a casa lo más pronto posible.

Está bien, como tú digas, iré a avisar para que hagan las llamadas necesarias.

El equipo médico entró, y la inmovilizaron para transportarla con cuidado. Albert les pidió que no la revisaran ahí más de lo necesario, quería sacarla lo más pronto posible. Los observó envolverla con mantas, y ponerla en la camilla, ella estaba ausente una vez más, las lágrimas habían dejado de brotar.

 **Singapur, Singapur.**

Albert y George daban vueltas en la sala de espera de un moderno hospital, ninguno de los dos podía comer ni beber nada, estaban exhaustos y ansiosos, Albert se había negado a dar la noticia aún, no quería llamarles, llenarlos de felicidad y falsas esperanzas, quería saber el estado real de ella antes de comunicarles que al menos parte de la pesadilla había acabado.

Un médico entró a la sala y ambos hombres voltearon a verlo.

¿Señor Andrew?

Sí doctor. ¿Cómo está ella?

Su condición es grave, pero estable, esta terriblemente deshidratada y no creo que ha comido nada en al menos un mes, tiene tres costillas fracturadas, luxaciones en sus muñecas, algunas heridas infectadas, y todo lo demás que usted ya vio, me preocupa el estrés que su corazón sufrió este tiempo, y que debido a la anorexia que presenta se halla debilitado y falle, lo mismo con sus riñones, si algo de esto se presenta, la señorita no está en condiciones de hacerle frente.

¿Cuándo puedo llevarla a casa?

Ella está en estado de shock, no responde para nada, y creo que necesitará cuidados médicos por un tiempo, además de la rehabilitación psicológica que por supuesto será necesaria.

Eso no responde mi pregunta.

Sé que tiene todo para atenderla, solo quisiera que tenga un plan concreto de acción para las próximas semanas, saber si la llevará a un hospital…

La llevaremos a casa, un área de la mansión de Chicago ha sido acondicionada para que se le atienda, contamos con la tecnología, y personal más que capacitado contratado, veremos cómo funciona la rehabilitación en casa, pero si no, ya hemos hecho los arreglos necesarios para internarla en un hospital o una clínica.

Bien, entonces permita que descanse esta noche, que se estabilice un poco, y que mi equipo redacte las instrucciones y reportes necesarios, supongo que el equipo médico que la trajo será quien lo acompañe de regreso a su país.

Sí doctor.

¿Algo más señor Andrew?

¿Abusaron de ella? – preguntó George sabiendo que Albert no se atrevía a hacer esa pregunta y que daba por sentado que eso había sucedido, pero George sabía que no podía vivir con esa incertidumbre, y entre más pronto lo supiera sería mejor.

Físicamente sí, aunque supongo que la pregunta va más allá, no hay rastros de penetración, pero el abuso físico y emocional es más que evidente.

Gracias doctor. ¿Podemos verla?

En unas seis horas más, por ahora la tenemos profundamente sedada. – le dijo el médico mirando comprensivamente a George, a quien creía el padre del joven, la realidad es que nada pasaba si la veían ahora, pero el cansancio y desgaste del joven era más que evidente.

Albert sintió que las piernas le fallaban, dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones, era una tontería sentir tanto alivio de que una pequeña parte de ella seguía intacta cuando estaba consciente de que tal vez las heridas de los otros abusos nunca desaparecerían.

¿Informamos a Chicago?

Sí George, debo hablar con mi tía, gracias a Dios Allistear y Diana están allá.

Vamos a un hotel para que descanses, es más que necesario, te das un baño, te cambias, hablas en privado.

No puedo dejarla sola.

No te permitirán verla por unas horas más. Vamos, para que cuando ella abra los ojos no se asuste de verte así.

Albert entendió que George tenía razón y se dejó conducir a uno de los lujosos hoteles de la moderna ciudad. Singapur es una maravilla de país, no solo tiene la tercer renta per cápita más alta del mundo, sino que también figura en las listas internacionales de excelencia en educación, sanidad, transparencia política y competitividad económica.

Modernos rascacielos de extravagantes diseños, todo es armónico, y hecho con intención, una maravilla de apreciar en otras circunstancias, y aún en esos momentos duros no pasó desapercibida para Albert.

Tal vez este es el país donde deberíamos asentar al nuevo delegado de los Andrew.

Me parece buena opción.

¿Regresaras conmigo?

No, me quedaré a asegurarme que ese maldito sea refundido en la cárcel más cruel.

Gracias George.

No tienes que agradecer, si no me quedo yo te quedarías tú, y ella, y la señora Elroy te necesitarán. Recibí un mensaje de la señorita Ainsworth preguntando por ti.

Nunca respondí ninguno de sus mensajes, tal vez por eso…

¿Qué le digo?

Nada George, nada…

¿Cómo manejaremos a la prensa?

Pues pensé que tal vez tendré que dar una conferencia de prensa, pero aún no sé qué decir.

Tal vez podríamos decir que ella pescó una enfermedad tropical en uno de sus exóticos viajes y ahora deberá recuperarse lejos de los reflectores, pero que todo entre ustedes está perfectamente, incluso podrías decir que se casarán el próximo verano.

Eso nos compra tiempo. – le dijo Albert cansado.

Necesitamos todo el tiempo que podamos comprar hijo.

Lo sé Geroge, lo sé.

Llegaron al hotel, Albert llamó a su tía antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa.

¿William? Hijo, ¿Cómo están? – le preguntó Elroy con un dejo de desesperación en la voz.

Tía, estoy en Singapur, ella está en el hospital.

¿Cómo está?

Estable tía, la recuperación será lenta, está lastimada físicamente, costillas rotas, moretones, ya la verás…

William, ¿la…?

No tía, el médico dice que no hay signos de penetración, sin embargo…no debió pasarla bien.

Haremos lo que sea porque ella se recupere.

Así es tía… tía, por favor asegúrate que Monica no se entere de mi regreso.

¿Ha sido insistente?

Un poco, y no quiero darle esperanzas.

Muy bien hijo, no te preocupes, yo me encargo.

Albert se dio un baño, se cambió, y durmió por unas cuantas horas.

George se dedicó a estar al pendiente de las diferentes cosas que su muchacho iba a pedir o preguntar en cuanto despertara, se aseguró de borrar el nombre de los Andrew de cualquier cosa que los vinculara con el arresto de Aahan Kumari, para cuando terminó, ni Candy ni Albert habían estado nunca en el país.

Llamó a la señora Elroy para asegurarse que todo lo que se pudiera necesitar estuviese listo, coordino las diferentes posibilidades de traslado, y planeó que hacer en caso de que la prensa se enterase del regreso de William, con todo lo que habían movido sobre el romance del magnate y la rubia era de esperar que estaban interesados, muchos no sabían que los que habían proporcionado las fotos y las historias eran los mismo Andrew, Anthony había coordinado toda la campaña de prensa, enviado las historias y las fotos.

Se preguntaba si había forma de hacerla descender del avión caminando, aunque no diese declaración alguna por supuesto. O si sería posible conseguir una doble, no podía decidir nada de eso mientras no supiera en qué estado se encontraría ella.

 **Mount Elizabeth Hospital.**

Candy despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y en un lugar completamente desconocido, se dio cuenta al poco tiempo que estaba en un hospital, ¿qué había sucedido? ¿sería que habían tenido un accidente en Tailandia? Intentó incorporarse, pero el agudo dolor en su costado se lo impidió, vio a su alrededor y no pudo encontrar a Albert, sonó la alarma de las enfermeras, y una mujer con rasgos extranjeros entró a la habitación.

Buenas noches señorita… ¿podría decirme dónde estoy?

Señorita Andrew, permítame llamar al médico para que le informe.

Gracias… y … ¿Albert, mi… novio?

El señor Andrew regresará en un momento, fue al hotel a descansar.

¿Él está bien?

Sí señorita.

Así que solo yo soy la atolondrada que se desbarranca de lugares. – dijo Candy para sí, recordando que Albert le había dicho que no subiera a las rocas para brincar de lo alto de la cascada y ella lo había ignorado por completo por supuesto.

El doctor entró por la puerta y se sorprendió un poco de ver a la joven que le había llegado inconsciente y bastante maltratada, sentada en una silla, con una linda sonrisa en el rostro y brillo en los ojos, eso no era posible… no después del infierno que la chica había vivido, había algo raro en su actitud.

Buenas noches señorita Andrew.

Buenas noches doctor, ¿podría decirme dónde me encuentro?

En Singapur, en el Mount Elizabeth Hospital. Dígame señorita Andrew, ¿recuerda cómo es que llegó aquí?

No doctor.

¿Sabe su nombre?

Soy Candice White Andrew.

Bien, ¿qué edad tiene?

22 años.

¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?

Albert y yo estábamos en Phuket, en una cascada, soy un poco atrevida y otro tanto atolondrada, subí a las rocas para escalar la cascada y tirarme un clavado, supongo que debí haber resbalado, aunque en realidad no me acuerdo, ¿de qué otra manera acaba uno con costillas rotas y moretones por todas partes?

El doctor estaba a punto de preguntarle otra cosa cuando la puerta se abrió y Albert entró a la habitación de improviso.

Albert, mi amor, siento tanto no haberte hecho caso … - él corazón de él palpitó, ¿en verdad se estaba disculpando? - te prometo que no volver a tirarme de una cascada de esa forma, siento haber arruinado nuestras vacaciones. – le dijo ella con la cara de puchero habitual y la inocencia característica de su mirada.

¿Candy?- estaba consciente de que el tono de su voz no era precisamente el de un hombre enamorado, pero, su actitud lo confundía, y además todo lo sucedido entre ellos aún era una realidad, ella se había ido, se había acostado con Derek, y no se había comunicado ni una vez en siete meses.

¿Estás molesto? – le preguntó ella, con un dejo de extrañeza en la voz, su tono no era el acostumbrado, había una nota de preocupación, pero no mucho más.

No, es sólo que… - Albert no sabía que contestarle, y agradeció para sus adentros cuando el doctor lo rescató.

Señor Andrew, por favor deme unos minutos más con la señorita y en un momento le informaré.

Candy vio como Albert salía de la habitación.

¿Pasa algo doctor?

Nada de qué preocuparse señorita Andrew, pero quisiera hacerle unos exámenes más, pero dígame una cosa, ¿a qué se ha dedicado este último año?

Estudio en Yale, aunque este último año lo he suspendido y viajado con Albert.

¿Todo el tiempo ha estado con el señor Andrew?

¿Con quién más podría estar? él es mi novio.

Solo me aseguro de que todo esté bien señorita Andrew. Le haremos algunas pruebas, resonancia magnética y tomografía ahora que está despierta, para ver si el golpe no dañó algo más de lo aparente

Gracias Doctor.

El médico salió y Candy fue llevada a hacer las pruebas mencionadas. El doctor fue de inmediato con Albert.

Doctor…

Parece que no recuerda el último año.

¿Cómo es eso posible?

Es un mecanismo de defensa, algunas personas se desconectan por no poder manejar las circunstancias. Simplemente creo memorias o tomó memorias que la hacen feliz y guardó las demás en algún lugar de su cerebro. Sin embargo, lo correcto será que la evalúe un psiquiatra.

Bien, ya habíamos contactado especialistas en el área porque sabíamos que la terapia sería necesaria.

Necesito que me de preguntas específicas que podamos hacerle, con respuestas, sobre su niñez, familia, vida cotidiana, para los estudios.

Albert le dio las respuestas que necesitaba y esperó pacientemente por ella, los estudios tomarían horas.

Cuando por fin la trajeron de regreso, ella se veía cansada, la traían en silla de ruedas, su disposición y energía anímica no comulgaban ni de lejos con su estado físico, y tan solo el estar sentada respondiendo las preguntas la habían cansado.

La enfermera empujaba su silla de ruedas, y cuando llegaron al cuarto, le dijo que esperara un momento, y salió para ir por alguien más que le ayudara, Candy decidió que ella sola podía llegar a la cama, solo eran unos cinco pasos, se puso en pie y aunque sintió sus piernas débiles hizo caso omiso de ello y dio un par de pasos, pero al tercer paso las piernas le fallaron, y hubiese caído de no ser porque Albert la sostuvo justo a tiempo, había entrado cuando la enfermera salió.

¿Pero qué haces Candy? – le preguntó el con un dejo de enojo en la voz, le molestaba en sobremanera verla arriesgarse de esa forma, pero así era ella.

Lo siento amor, pensé que podía caminar unos pasos. – le contestó ella mientras Albert la levantaba en brazos y la llevaba hasta la cama sin decir nada. El tono de la voz de él no le había pasado desapercibido. La acomodó con cuidado, estaba consciente de que estaba extremadamente delgada, sus mejillas tensas sobre sus pómulos, la sintió tan liviana cuando la levantó que su corazón se encogió. La cubrió con las mantas y acomodó sus almohadas. En completo silencio.

¿Albert?

¿Sí Candy?

¿Qué sucede?

¿Porque lo preguntas?

Estás molesto conmigo, muy molesto, apenas soportas tenerme cerca.

Candy, estás muy mal, no solo son golpes, esta vez no puedes salir con tus tonterías, no puedes estar de testaruda, tienes que seguir indicaciones y por primera vez en tu vida pensar en que tal vez te decimos las cosas por algo, en los siguientes meses lo que se te diga, sobre todo las instrucciones de los médicos no son sugerencias, son órdenes. – le dijo con la mirada más fría que ella había visto clavada en ella.

Lo siento, tienes razón, no entiendo, debí haberte hecho caso en la cascada… -

No es la cascada Candy…

¿Entonces? – le preguntó ella con una mirada confundida y Albert recordó que el médico le había dicho que todo tendría que ser despacio, ir paso a paso, no presentarle demasiados cambios, y él era definitivamente una constante en su vida, no podía quitarle la red de su amor de debajo de ella porqué si no caería al vacío.

Lo siento, estoy preocupado por ti...

Estaré bien, y pronto podremos viajar juntos de nuevo. – Albert le sonrió melancólicamente, quería poder creer como ella que lo que decía era verdad.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, era la enfermera con comida para ella, y se sorprendió de encontrarla en la cama.

Disculpe señor Andrew, nosotros debíamos hacer eso.

No se preocupe, la señorita Andrew quiso caminar…

Ella no debería.

Ahora lo sabe, no se preocupe.

Traigo la cena, tal vez no quiera comer mucho, pero lo que pueda comer será ventaja, debemos ver si puede retener alimentos, o sí necesitará otro tipo de nutrición.

Gracias, yo me hago cargo. – le dijo Albert tomando la bandeja de la mano de la enfermera y llevándola a la mesa para acercársela a Candy.

Candy lo observó sentía un peso en el alma, algo no estaba bien, y odiaba no saber que era.

Come. – le dijo él acercándole un consomé de pollo, solo era el líquido. Ella recordó que había prometido obedecer y tomó la cuchara para tomar un poco, y para su sorpresa su mano tembló incontrolablemente, todo el consomé se derramó.

¿Qué me pasa Albert? – le preguntó ella con miedo en los ojos.

Nada, debilidad, descuida, yo te daré de comer. Le dijo él sentándose al borde de su cama para comenzar a alimentarla pacientemente. Logró que comiera tres cucharadas antes de que el estómago se le revolviera e hiciera ademán de vomitar, él le acercó el traste de acero inoxidable y le sostuvo el cabello.

Lo siento. – le dijo ella un poco apenada.

No te preocupes, tendremos que tomarlo con calma, tal vez comenzar con sueros…

Estoy cansada… Albert… - le dijo ella con voz dudosa.

¿Qué sucede Candy? – le preguntó en un tono más suave, estaba molesto, pero seguía sintiendo debilidad por ella.

¿Podrías abrazarme para dormirme? Sé que estás molesto, pero me duele todo, mi mente esta revuelta, y estoy inquieta, solo tú puedes calmar todo eso. – le dijo viéndolo con ojos suplicantes. Albert no podía negarse, además, la amaba, y se había estado conteniendo para no tomarla en sus brazos y nunca dejarla salir de ahí.

Claro, ven acá. – le dijo acomodándose a su lado y envolviéndola en sus brazos con cuidado, no era tarea sencilla, tenía suero puesto, Albert pensó que en cuanto se quedara dormida se levantaría, pero sentir su aroma, y su calidez lo relajó a él también y se sumió en un sueño profundo, con el corazón de ambos latiendo a un mismo ritmo.

George los encontró así, durmiendo pacíficamente uno enredado en los brazos del otro. El médico venía detrás, pero George le hizo señas de que salieran.

Debo revisar a la señorita, además, no es común que….

Doctor, no se han visto en siete meses, él estuvo a punto de perderla, y ella ha pasado cosas horrendas, créame, que en este momento estas horas de paz serán un bálsamo para los dos, ya mañana enfrentaremos lo que sea que tenga que venir.

Bien señor Johnson, daré instrucciones para que no los molesten, mañana después de nutrirla con suero e intentar que vuelva a comer algo podrán prepararla para irse, aunque francamente creo que unos tres días de descanso le vendrían bien a la señorita.

Tal vez tenga razón doctor, permítame hacer unas llamadas y yo le informo que se ha decidido.

Buenas noches señor Johnson.

George se sentó en el sofá de la antesala, dispuesto a impedir el paso de quien sea que quisiera perturbar el sueño de sus muchachos. Después de un rato llamó a Chicago para hablar con la señora Elroy.

George, ¿Cómo están mis niños?

Dormidos Señora Elroy, al parecer encontraron paz uno en brazos del otro. Pero la señorita Candy aún no retiene alimentos.

George, háblame con la verdad, no quise preguntarle a William más de lo que él quiso decirme. ¿Cómo está ella en verdad?

Es un cuadro sobrecogedor, está más delgada que nunca, además de golpeada y los médicos temen por su corazón y riñones debido a todo lo que ha pasado.

¿Cómo la traeremos a casa?

Eso es precisamente lo que pensaba, me temo que la prensa los acosará, será difícil…pensé en dar una declaración dónde hablemos sobre alguna enfermedad tropical o un accidente de deporte extremo…. Tal vez el accidente será lo mejor…además, eso es lo que ella cree…

¿A qué te refieres?

No recuerda el año que pasó, piensa que ha estado viajando con William, los médicos dicen que es porque su mente está tratando de defenderse de lo que pasó.

¿Cómo lo ha tomado William?

Me temo que está entre subirse a bordo del tren de amnesia y pretender que nada pasó o bien mantenerla a distancia, porque está enojado con ella.

¿Qué ha dicho el médico?

Que debe tomarlo con calma, no sabe por cuánto tiempo será así… y recomienda unos días más de descanso para la señorita, pero William quiere llevarla de inmediato de regreso.

George, consíguele ropa apropiada y un estilista, que descanse unos días más, y veremos si podemos librarnos de la prensa, si no se puede, logremos que se vea hermosa a pesar de todo.

Bien señora Elroy, hablaré con Willliam.

Mantenme al tanto, cuídalos George… tal vez deba ir para allá.

Descuide, yo me hago cargo.

De alguna forma George convenció a Albert de esperar al menos unos cinco días, para que los moretones en el rostro de Candy pudiesen sanar un poco y ella lograra estar un poco más fuerte.

Contrató un estilista que cortó su cabello, estaba tan enredado y maltratado que no pudieron lograr más que un Bob, la ropa era talla doble cero, pero al menos comenzaba a retener unos cuantos tragos de líquido, caminar más de dos pasos le resultaba prácticamente imposible, su piel se veía reseca y un poco amarillenta, y dormir en las noches ella sola era casi imposible, despertaba llorando, angustiada, pero nunca podía recordar que era lo que había soñado.

Albert la observaba ese día mientras George la paseaba por el jardín del hospital en una silla de ruedas, para que tomara un poco de sol. Su cabello se veía alborotado por el viento, pero al menos estaba limpio, llevaba unos yoga pants en color gris, ceñidos al cuerpo y una camiseta color negra, de cuello V, que cubría su cadera, ese día, iluminada por los suaves rayos del sol del atardecer, a pesar de que el clima era húmedo y caliente iba arropada con un suave chal de cachemira color rojo oscuro, un regalo que por impulso Albert había comprado para ella en una de las tiendas que visitaron George y él, llevarla a hacer compras era impensable, y no sería la primera vez que él compraba para ella, así que simplemente había ido de compras con la conciencia de que ahora era muy muy delgada.

Parecía disfrutar de la compañía de George, quien pacientemente le platicaba algo, y la miraba con ternura, era una sombra de la chica vivaz y fuerte que alguna vez fue, pero aun así era hermosa, había dormido a su lado las últimas tres noches, y si bien el trato de él para ella no era el de antes, Albert sabía perfectamente que no era momento de hablar de cosas que ella ni siquiera recordaba, lo importante ahora era que se recuperara.

Ella lo vio a lo lejos y le hizo señas para que se acercara, mientras le regalaba una amplia sonrisa. Él camino pausadamente en dirección a ella, debatiéndose entre el enojo que lo asaltaba al verla en esa condición, recordar los últimos siete meses y el amor que no podía sentir, se veía tan frágil y también feliz en ese estado de olvido, que a veces se preguntaba si sería posible que olvidara para siempre y pudiesen reconstruir su vida a partir de ese momento, tal vez esta era una segunda oportunidad que la vida le regalaba.

¡Albert! – le dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa cuando él estuvo cerca, él había salido temprano en la mañana y apenas regresaba. – Hola mi amor, ¿Cómo te fue? – le preguntó ella verdaderamente encantada de verlo. George los dejó solos discretamente.

Bien, terminé los pendientes que tenía, veo que te gustó el chal. –

Sí, es hermoso, gracias. ¿No me das un beso? – le preguntó ella un poco coqueta.

Claro, perdón. – le dijo él mientras se inclinaba para besarla en la mejilla, y ella se movía para besarlo suavemente en la boca, una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de ambos, era la primera vez en siete meses que probaban los labios del otro.

¿Cuándo regresamos a casa? – le preguntó ella.

El doctor dijo que unos dos días más, debes tener paciencia, y seguir indicaciones.

¿Me ayudas a caminar un poco? sabes que el doctor lo recomendó.

Sí, pero solo un poco, no te dijo que te excedieras.

Caminaré lo que él dijo, cinco minutos. –

Bien, dame tus manos. – él la ayudó a ponerse de pie, y luego la rodeo con su brazo para que ella tuviera apoyo. Los pasos de ella eran lentos y vacilantes, y a los dos minutos no podía más, pero se negaba a dejarse vencer. Albert iba a su lado diciéndole suavemente lo bien que iba, pero no había volteado a verla, de pronto, una pequeña sacudida lo hizo voltear, y vio el rostro de ella surcado en lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué sucede Candy? –

¿Por qué no puedo Albert? No llevamos más de dos minutos. Y siento que mi corazón se va a salir, y mis pulmones van a explotar. – le dijo mientras se detenía y se sentaba en el césped. Albert se sentó a su lado, y ella se recargó en su hombro, mientras el reacomodaba el chal y la rodeaba en un abrazo.

Candy, debes tomarlo con calma…

¿Qué me pasó Albert? ¿Qué nos pasó? Esto no es solo una caída, ¿o sí?

Princesa, todo despacio, te prometo que te pondrás bien.

¿Y nosotros? ¿Qué hice?

¿Por qué piensas que hiciste algo?

Algo te pasa, no sé qué es lo que sueño Albert, pero conozco el sentimiento, el sentimiento es angustia, impotencia y dolor, mucho dolor, y sé que está relacionado contigo… mi amor, ¿Qué hice para alejarte de mí?

Candy, aquí estoy, estoy contigo, he dormido contigo en mis brazos cada noche…

Sí, pero hay algo Albert, hay algo que no está bien…

Shhh, deja de preocuparte por ello. Vamos, se hace tarde, y llevaran la cena pronto. – le dijo mientras se ponía en cuclillas para ayudarla a levantare. – ven, debes caminar un poco más. - ella hizo el esfuerzo y regresó hasta la silla.

Subieron a la habitación y George los esperaba ahí, se había retirado del jardín para darles tiempo a solas, pero debía repasar con ellos la estrategia del viaje, y de la rueda de prensa.

George, desapareciste.

Tenía pendientes Candy, estaba planeando su regreso a casa.

¿Tú no iras con nosotros?

No, tengo cosas que hacer acá…

¿Qué te preocupa George? – le preguntó Albert directamente.

Su llegada a Chicago, la prensa se ha vuelto loca con las fotos de sus viajes, y ahora se volverán locos con este… accidente.

¿Qué podemos hacer?

Anthony ya trabaja en el release de prensa, pero definitivamente querrán fotos, fotos de ustedes dos regresando a Chicago juntos, después de todos estos meses… por cierto. – dijo sacando una caja de terciopelo de su bolsillo. – debes usarlo Candy – le dijo extendiéndole la cajita que ella abrió con curiosidad. – un enorme solitario corte esmeralda, con pequeñas esmeraldas a los lados, y diamantes en la banda.

¿Albert?

Esperan que lo uses pequeña…

Ante sus palabras escenas de ella en el castillo en Escocia vinieron a su mente… definitivamente había cosas que no recordaba… cosas perdidas en su memoria.

¿Candy? ¿por qué lo tienes tu George?

Es una réplica Candy, el de verdad está en la caja fuerte de tu habitación en Chicago. – le dijo Albert tranquilamente mientras tomaba el anillo y se lo ponía en su dedo índice. – Pero ahora debes intentar comer algo, no hablemos de ello por ahora. – le dijo Albert cambiando de tema. Ese día logró comer dos cucharadas de su consomé de pollo.

George los dejó solos poco tiempo después, ella estaba muy cansada, así que Albert se recostó con ella en la cama acogiéndola en sus brazos una vez más. Había mucho camino por recorrer, pero por ahora haría una tregua, le creería al destino el espejismo que le presentaba enfrente, aun cuando sabía perfectamente que le terminaría dando una puñalada por la espalda.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25.**

El avión de los Andrew aterrizaba en la pista usual, Candy iba sentada al lado de Albert, había dormido la mayor parte del vuelo, pero ahora se encontraba sentada nerviosamente al lado de él, vestía leggins color negros y un blusón de seda color verde, de corte suelto para disimular un poco su delgadez y mangas largas para cubrir los moretones de sus brazos, calzaba flats color negros y el maquillaje había cubierto gran parte de los hematomas que aún quedaban azulados en su cara, un par de enormes gafas de Chanel cubrirían gran parte de su rostro. Sus rizos se veían adorablemente despeinados, y abundantes.

George había decidido que la mejor manera de evitarles el acoso era negociar fotos de ellos descendiendo del avión y tal vez una pequeña declaración que Albert daría, eso era lo que habían acordado con la prensa a cambio de que no los siguieran y entendieran que la salud de la señorita Andrew era delicada.

La gran pregunta en ese momento era sí ella lograría bajar las escalinatas del avión y caminar un poco, o sí él tendría que llevarla en brazos hasta la silla de ruedas.

¿Cómo te sientes?

Nerviosa…

Sí sientes que no puedes caminar no dudes en decírmelo.

¿Y les daremos fotografías de mí en tus brazos y en una silla de ruedas?

Tal vez así serán un poco más prudentes.

Debimos ponerme una férula o algo para justificar mi inhabilidad para caminar.

Candy, no te preocupes, no importa lo que digan, y no quiero que te pongas en riesgo solo por evitar lo que sea que de todas formas rumoraran…

Sabes qué dirán que estoy anoréxica ¿verdad? O tal vez vengo de un centro de rehabilitación, o nuestro noviazgo no es idílico.

Albert guardó silencio antes de contestarle, la verdad era que si estaba anoréxica, tal vez tendrían que internarla en una clínica para ayudarla a rehabilitarse, y su noviazgo no era idílico, pero eso ella no lo sabía. Le sonrió y la atrajo para abrazarla.

¿Y qué más da lo que digan?

¿Aún me amas? – la pregunta le llegó al corazón, eso era algo que no tenía que meditar, por supuesto que la amaba, no en vano había arriesgado su vida por ella una vez más, no había ido a rescatarla del infierno solo por obligación, no había guiado a un equipo de rescate a allanar la casa de seguridad arriesgando su propia vida, ni había tomado como rehén al maldito de Kumari solo porque sí, lo había hecho por que la amaba, y si la hubiese visto antes de encontrarse con Kumari, él malnacido no estaría ahora en una cárcel, sino muerto. Él tomó su barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos y cuando ella quiso bajar la mirada le dijo.

Por favor mírame a los ojos. – Ella clavó su mirada de esmeralda en la de zafiros de él y y vio por primera vez en esos días el alma del hombre que la amaba más que a su propia vida. – por favor nunca dudes de mi amor, te prometo que superaremos todo lo que venga juntos. – le dijo mientras rozaba suavemente sus labios. Ella profundizo un poco más el beso, lo extrañaba tanto, y no entendía porque, si después de todo habían pasado todo ese tiempo juntos.

El capitán aterrizó y abrieron la puerta del avión, Albert se puso en pie, y la tomó en brazos.

Puedo caminar…

No tiene caso cansarte antes de que comience el show. – le dijo el con ternura, su pregunta anterior lo había desarmado, había un largo camino por recorrer, pero él y la familia harían todo lo que fuera necesario.

Llego a la puerta y la bajó.

Recuerda, si te cansas me lo dices de inmediato.

Está bien, lo prometo.

Albert salió primero para poder ayudarla a bajar, los flashes no se hicieron esperar, se veía cautivante, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla deslavado y una camisa color blanca ajustada a su impresionante figura. Llevaba sus característicos lentes oscuros y sus cabellos se veía revuelto por el viento, su 1.95 de estatura se veía imponente. A los segundos apareció la menuda figura de Candy, su 1.65 de estatura contrastaba grandemente con la de él, pero además de pesar 60 kilos y tener una figura esbelta y bien proporcionada, ahora pesaba 45 kilos, el cambio era más que evidente.

Los reporteros se volvieron locos, los lentes periodísticos hicieron todos los acercamientos que pudieron, a ella le tomó una eternidad descender la escalera, y cuando llegó abajo se veía más pálida si es que eso era posible, una enfermera acercó la silla de ruedas y Candy sin quejarse permitió que Albert la ayudara a acomodarse en ella, los escalones habían sido más que suficientes.

Albert tomó la silla de ruedas y la empujó los 100 metros que los separaban de la camioneta Lincoln color negra que los esperaba, los reporteros les gritaron un sinnúmero de preguntas. Pero él apresuró el paso, no quería que le hicieran preguntas a Candy sobre la India, la tomó en brazos para subirla a la camioneta y cerró la puerta, después regresó al ruedo.

Señores, haré una declaración, pero no contestaré preguntas. Cómo verán mi prometida la señorita Andrew está algo delicada de salud, sufrió un accidente escalando en Tailandia, y producto de ello se desencadenaron otras cosas, les permitimos la entrada con la intención de que puedan entender que como familia pasamos un momento complicado y esperamos respeten nuestra privacidad, por supuesto que en cuanto haya algo que informar lo haremos con gusto, ahora si me disculpan, nos esperan en casa. Muchas gracias. – Albert les regaló una sonrisa cautivadora más y dio la media vuelta para subir por la puerta que el chofer ya le tenía abierta.

Llegaron a la mansión de Chicago unos 40 minutos después, Candy se había quedado dormida por el esfuerzo de bajar las escalinatas del avión, pero Albert la despertó, sabía que esperaban por ella ansiosamente, y quería que al menos pudieran verla consciente por unos minutos.

Amor, despierta, hemos llegado.

Mmmm ¿cinco minutos más?

Mi vida, la tía muere por verte, y los muchachos también.

Eso despertó a Candy.

Quiero bajar sola.

¿Segura?

Lo intentaré, no quiero que la tía se preocupe.

Tomate tu tiempo, y apóyate en mí.

Elroy Andrew midió sus pasos para salir a recibir a Candy, moría por verla, pero una dama nunca pierde la compostura, así que majestuosamente atravesó el vestíbulo, y casi es atropellada por cinco jóvenes apresurados.

¡Niños!

Tía, ya llegó. – le dijo Anthony ignorando el tono de regaño.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para ver a Albert abrir la puerta y ayudar a descender de la camioneta a una menuda rubia, imposiblemente frágil y pequeña. Por supuesto que se les encogió el corazón, pero pusieron una sonrisa en su rostro para darle la bienvenida y no dejarla ver lo conmocionados que estaban.

Gatita, bienvenida. – Archie fue el primero en salir del trance, y se acercó para alzarla y hacerla girar como era su costumbre, pero Albert lo detuvo con la mirada. Candy tenía algunas costillas rotas, eso definitivamente no era buena idea. Archie la abrazó suavemente, sintiendo que su corazón se desgarraba.

Archie, es bueno verte. –

Lo mismo digo preciosa, además tu atuendo es como para llevarte a comer a algún lado con tal de presumirte. –

Jajaja, gracias, pero me temo que te debo la ida a comer, tal vez en unos meses.

Anthony y Stear se acercaron a abrazarla con el mismo cuidado que Archie había tenido, seguidos de Annie y Patty, quienes tuvieron que hacer acopio de toda su fortaleza para no llorar.

Chicas, estoy bien, esto me ayudará a ser menos atolondrada, lo prometo. – les dijo Candy al ver la conmoción de sus amigas.

Elroy observaba el cuadro conmovedor, y agradecía de todo corazón que ella al fin estaba en casa. Descendió los peldaños y se acercó. Candy al verla se acercó.

Tía…

Candice, hija… - fue todo lo que pudo decir, la luz del sol daba directamente sobre la rubia y los cardenales se vislumbraban debajo del maquillaje, y al abrazarla pudo sentir su delgadez y fragilidad.

Albert estaba al pendiente, eran diez escalones hasta la entrada de la mansión, y ya llevaban 10 minutos saludándose, eso era mucho tiempo en pie aún, por un momento pensó en dejarla decidir, pero después recordó que ella no estaba en condiciones de decidir, decidió que al menos mientras estuviese así de frágil no le preguntaría su parecer, simplemente tomaría acciones.

Vayamos adentro familia. – les dijo interrumpiendo el abrazo de su tía. Y sin decir más se aproximó a Candy y la tomó en brazos, ella iba a protestar, pero él no la dejó. – Son muchos escalones pequeña, no aceptaré que subas de otra forma por ahora, y menos porque ya llevas 10 minutos en pie. –

El chofer bajó la silla de ruedas de la parte trasera de la camioneta y comenzaba a llevarla arriba cuando Stear se le adelantó y la llevó el mismo, agradeciendo al hombre.

Entraron a la mansión, y Albert la acomodó en la silla, observó que ella tenía frío y buscó la manta de fina cachemira negra que estaba en el equipaje de mano que los muchachos habían llevado ya a la mansión. Cubrió sus piernas con cariño y se dirigió al comedor, él sabía que ella no comería más que unas cuantas cucharadas de consomé si es que tenían suerte, pero la familia había esperado por ellos para comer, él la ayudó a sentarse en la silla a la derecha de la cabecera y todos se sentaron, antes de comenzar a comer la tía tomó la palabra.

Hijos, estoy agradecida por tenerlos en casa a salvo, Candy, hija, trabajaremos juntas para que te recuperes, estamos aquí por ti y para ti, somos tu familia y te amamos, confía en nosotros mi niña, todo estará bien. – le dijo Elroy con un poco de temblor en su voz.

Gracias tía, es un gusto estar en casa.

Sirvieron la comida, las instrucciones de los médicos habían sido seguidas al pie de la letra por la cocinera en cuanto a Candy. Antes de que comenzaran a comer, Allistear y Diana se integraron a la mesa familiar, Albert observaba de reojo como Candy sonreía y escuchaba atentamente, pero no había probado bocado, él sabía perfectamente que era porque aún no era capaz de usar la cuchara sin derramar la mitad del contenido en el proceso, y sin decir nada simplemente tomó un poco de caldo y se lo acercó a la boca para que ella pudiese comer. Allistear bromeó al respecto para aligerar el ambiente.

Mi querida sobrina, debo aplaudirte, tienes al gran William Andrew perfectamente entrenado.

Allistear…- comenzó Diana a interrumpirlo ante la mirada de molestia de Albert.

Jajaja, shhh tío, si lo dices en voz alta deshaces todo mi trabajo. – le contestó Candy en un tono juguetón, sabía al igual que Allistear que el resto de la familia estaba francamente abrumada con todo.

Rieron y siguieron bromeando por un rato más, Elroy contó que ella había comido apenas tres cucharadas en la media hora que llevaban sentados a la mesa, en eso el mayordomo entró llevando una charola de plata con una nota para Albert.

Señor Andrew.

Gracias James.

Albert la tomó y la leyó, la cara de molestia no le pasó desapercibida a su tía.

Familia, les ruego que me disculpen unos momentos, tengo un pequeño asunto de negocios que atender. –

Descuida William, ve, pero no te tardes, yo ayudo a Candy.

Anthony, ¿puedes acompañarme?

Anthony no dijo nada, simplemente se disculpó y siguió a Albert fuera del comedor.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó una vez que estuvieron fuera del alcance de los demás.

Tu novia está de visita y trajo consigo a Monica…

Lo siento, le dije que teníamos pendientes y que por eso no la vería hoy.

Anthony, ella es tu novia, y supongo que es una relación que va en serio, así que si quieres ser parte de la familia está bien, pero, no puede traer a Monica, no por ahora.

Lo entiendo, descuida, yo hablaré con ella… ¿Las llevo a comer a algún lado?

Tal vez sea lo más conveniente, no estaría bien recibir a Sophie y no a Monica.

¿Vendrás?

No, me temo que tienes que hacerte cargo tú y habla con ella después, déjale claro que la información sobre mis andares y haceres es un tema estrictamente privado.

Por supuesto, bueno, regreso en un rato.

Albert lo vio alejarse para entrar en el salón que el mayordomo les había indicado, percibió en sus hombros tensión, y esperaba de todo corazón que Sophie comprendiera y aprendiera a jugar bajo las reglas de la familia, si no, todo sería más complicado, iba a alejarse cuando la voz de Monica se escuchó a su espalda, al parecer ella no estaba en el salón con Sophie.

William, que gusto verte de vuelta.

Hola Monica, buenas tardes. – la saludó él formalmente.

¿William?

Discúlpame Monica, pero estoy ocupado, y no puedo atenderte, mañana en el corporativo con gusto vemos los pendientes que quieras.

No vine a ver pendientes William, no respondiste ni uno solo de mis mensajes…

Albert se dio cuenta que no podía seguir hablando con ella en el vestíbulo, así que abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y le hizo un ademán para que entrara.

Monica, lamento mucho si algo que hice dio una impresión equivocada, te apreciamos como familia, y por supuesto que eres bienvenida en casa, pero, el día de hoy no será posible atenderte.

¿Cómo esta ella?

Está en casa, eso es lo importante, tengo a mi prometida en casa. – le dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra prometida.

¿No me la vas a presentar? – le preguntó ella un poco melosa.

No por el momento, las indicaciones medicas son muy estrictas, solo familia.

Pero…

Monica, no hay peros, te voy a pedir que limites nuestras interacciones a trabajo, y que no vuelvas a aparecerte en mi casa a menos que mi tía te envíe una invitación. Fue un placer saludarte como siempre, y si gustas te acompaño al salón, Anthony me dijo que las invitaría a comer a Sophie y a ti. – le dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola para que ella saliera.

Monica Ainsworth estaba furiosa consigo misma, se había humillado frente a William Andrew, nunca pensó que él se negaría a atenderla o incluso a invitarla a comer, cuando Sophie la invitó a ir a casa de los Andrew creyó que esa sería su oportunidad de conocer en persona a la que ella consideraba su competencia, pero al parecer tendría que quedarse con la curiosidad, siguió a Albert al salón dónde Anthony y Sophie esperaban por ella, él solo le abrió la puerta, dijo buenas tardes y se retiró.

¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Anthony.

No es necesario, Anthony, puedo retirarme para que tú y Sophie se queden.

Descuida querida, tampoco he sido requerida, así que por supuesto iremos a comer con Anthony. – le dijo colgándose del brazo de él y caminando a la puerta. Anthony sabía que había una conversación pendiente entre Sophie y él, pero con Monica presente ese no era el momento.

Salió con ellas en el auto de Sophie y se dedicó a entretenerlas el resto de la tarde, pasaron un rato ameno, y aunque las dos chicas preguntaron cosas sobre Candy él simplemente cambió de tema. Fueron a dejar a Monica a su penthouse y luego al penthouse de Sophie, Anthony había pedido al chofer que lo recogiera ahí.

Tenemos que hablar. – le dijo Anthony seriamente a Sophie.

Lo sé, no es posible que no me recibas a comer en tu casa con mi amiga, Anthony….

Alto, ni siquiera lo intentes Sophie. – le dijo Anthony con voz firme, - yo había sido perfectamente claro contigo, el día de hoy era una reunión familiar.

Soy tu novia, y las novias de tus primos estaban ahí.

Annie y Patty son sus prometidas, y además son como hermanas de Candy…

Candy… todo gira en torno a ella…

Sophie, basta, entiende esto, te amo, y creo que podemos tener futuro juntos, y cuando seas mi prometida o mi esposa las cosas podrán ser diferentes, sin embargo, por ahora la realidad es que debes entender que habrá cosas, y sobre todo lo que está relacionado con Candy y con Albert que está fuera de tus límites, y debes respetar ese proceder de nuestra parte.

¿Nuestra parte? ¿quieres explicarme? Hasta donde yo sé solo tú me pediste que fuera tu novia, dime según tú ¿a quién más debo considerar? – le dijo ella molesta.

No me malentiendas Sophie, pero hay cosas que se consideran desde el punto de vista familia…

Así que debo tener la aprobación de todos los Andrew.

No, no es como lo planteas del todo, aunque si lo vemos estrictamente, si te pido que seas mi esposa al menos mi tía y Albert deberán aprobar nuestra relación… - la mira de Sophie era de furia, y Anthony comprendió que no era precisamente lo que quería escuchar. – espera, ponme atención por un momento, déjame te explico. –

Tienes 5 minutos.

Los Andrew somos un clan, y como tal funcionamos, si algo le sucediera a mi tío, yo sería el próximo patriarca, tu misma lo escuchaste, y por lo tanto, deben asegurarse de que la mujer que este a mi lado sea la correcta, el apoyo que necesitaré. Yo te pedí que fueras mi novia, y eso es importante para mi tía y Albert, pero debes aprender la forma en que los Andrew funcionamos, y entender que hay formas de hacer ciertas cosas…

Y que Candy es sagrada…

Sophie, soy un hombre bastante paciente, pero la verdad no estoy aquí para aguantar berrinches, Candy es la hija adoptiva de mi tía, la heredera de todos sus bienes, y por lo tanto la segunda accionista mayoritaria de todos los negocios después de Albert, es mi prima, mi amiga, la prometida del patriarca y futura matriarca del clan, no es sagrada, pero si tiene mucho poder. Así que la próxima vez que te diga que ella y Albert quieren privacidad lo mejor sería que lo entendieras tal cual, y que no lleves a Monica, si solo hubieses llegado tú muy probablemente te hubiese invitado a pasar, pero llegaste con Monica Ainsworth.

A tu tío no le molestaba Monica mientras ella no estuvo.

Mi tío fue cortés, pero sigue siendo un hombre no solo comprometido sino enamorado, así que deja de intrigar a favor de Monica… espero que lo entiendas, me voy, la verdad no me apetece seguir discutiendo, que descanses. –

Sophie vio con impotencia como su atractivo novio subía al elevador después de darle un frío beso, pero le quedo claro que una batalla contra Candice Andrew no era algo que estaba en posición de ganar, al menos no por ahora.

En la mansión poco después de que Anthony se fue Albert llevó a Candy a su habitación para que durmiera, ella estaba francamente agotada, él le hizo compañía por un tiempo y luego la dejó descansar. Su tía lo esperaba en su despacho.

Hijo, ¿Cómo estás?

Agotado, tía, pero aliviado de que al fin estamos en casa.

¿Qué quería Monica?

Conocer a Candy, pero le dije en términos nada ambiguos que no era bienvenida sin invitación… aunque creo que tal vez lo mejor será que vayamos a Lakewood, al menos por un tiempo, ahí no tendremos visitas inesperadas…

Tienes razón, pediré que lo tengan listo, tal vez en un par de días, ¿vendrás con nosotros?

No puedo dejarla sola tía, quería estar en Chicago para poder ayudar a los muchachos en el trabajo, pero tendré que hacerlo desde Lakewood.

No te preocupes, lo han hecho bien, si te parece les podemos pedir a Annie y a Patty que vayan los fines de semana de visita.

Sí, es una buena idea, daré…

Ve a descansar, yo me hago cargo.

Gracias tía, voy a dormir un rato. Estaré en la habitación de Candy si me necesitas.

William…

Tiene pesadillas tía, despierta llorando y gritando, aunque no recuerda nada, pero si estoy a su lado duerme en paz, y la verdad es que necesita descansar.

Es una excusa muy conveniente William.

Albert no dijo nada sino se acercó a besar la frente de su tía antes de dirigirse a la habitación de Candy. Elroy dio las instrucciones necesarias para lograr la mudanza a Lakewood lo más pronto posible, y habló con los muchachos, era ya entrada la noche cuando Albert y Candy reaparecieron Albert bajó con ella en brazos para cenar, le permitió caminar hasta el comedor.

La rutina fue más o menos la misma durante los siguientes dos días, mucho descanso, comer en familia y algunos pequeños paseos por el jardín, al tercer día Albert, Candy y Elroy se mudaron a Lakewood.

 **Lakewood.**

Candy y Albert caminaban lentamente por el bosque, habían salido a cabalgar en un solo caballo, y ahora se dirigían a la cascada, durante los últimos dos meses habían vivido en completa paz en Lakewood, la salud de Candy aún era frágil, pero seguía mejorando, la familia estaba consciente de que la recuperación sería lenta y prolongada, y Albert había tomado un año sabático para estar al lado de ella.

Llegaron a un claro del bosque junto a la cascada dónde Albert extendió una manta sobre el pasto y puso una canasta de picnic en una orilla, ella se sentó en la manta y él la acompañó, la cercanía de su cuerpo mientras montaban había despertado su hambre por ella, por su toque, por su piel, se recostó sobre la manta y la atrajo hacía él para que se recargara en su pecho mientras acariciaba su cabello, pero por supuesto que eso no fue suficiente, al poco rato sus manos comenzaron a explorar su cuerpo, ella vestía leggins negros y una camisa de manga larga en color negro no iba fajada, y las manos de Albert se aventuraron por la espalda baja de ella, Candy dejó de recargar su rostro en el pecho de él y alzó la vista para buscar sus labios, lo besó suavemente, en esos meses su interacción física había sido tierna y cuidadosa, debido al estado físico de ella y a todo lo que aún no recordaba a Albert le daba temor despertar en ella pasión por las consecuencias físicas y psicológicas que hacerlo podría tener, y Candy, Candy se sentía cómoda con él, pero por alguna razón que no lograba entender cuando sentía la erección matutina de Albert el terror la llenaba y sentía que se ahogaba, por supuesto no se lo había dicho, a veces solo se levantaba de la cama, o se alejaba un poco para no sentirlo.

Mientras se besaban las manos de Albert recorrieron ansiosas su espalda, la apretó un poco contra sí, ella exploraba con su lengua la boca de él, él pasó de su boca a su rostro y a su cuello, muy consciente de lo que hacía y tratando de detectar cualquier tipo de tensión por parte de ella. Continuo con sus besos hacia su pecho, aun sin desabrochar nada, y la tomó por las caderas para subirla por completo sobre él, pero de inmediato sintió como se tensaba y paró.

¿Estás bien?

Lo siento… no sé… que pasó.

No tienes que disculparte, debí ser más cuidadoso. – él besó su frente y dejó que ella se recostara al lado de él nuevamente.

Si quieres puedo … acariciarlo. –

No mi amor, mejor comamos algo. – le dijo mientras se sentaba y abría la canasta de picnic, llevaban muchas cosas, ella lo había empacado, pero estaba consciente de que solo la manzana partida en finos gajos era para ella.

Pasaron la tarde tranquilamente, tomaron la siesta ahí a un costado de la cascada, y regresaron a casa cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse, él la levantó para montarla en la parte delantera de Nazgul y luego la abrazó mientras tomaba las riendas emprendía el regreso a casa al paso. Pero de pronto densos nubarrones comenzaron a amenazar con derramarse sobre ellos, los truenos y relámpagos comenzaron y Albert supo que no alcanzarían a regresar a la mansión.

Iremos a la cabaña.

¿No alcanzamos a llegar?

Creo que no, y no quiero arriesgarme a que te enfermes. Aceleraré el paso.

Albert comenzó a cabalgar rápidamente, en dirección a la cabaña, los truenos y relámpagos hacían retumbar la tierra, e imágenes de ella parada a la orilla de un risco mientras la lluvia azotaba su cuerpo vinieron a su mente. Las gruesas gotas de lluvia se dejaron sentir sin misericordia, y para cuando llegaron a la cabaña estaban empapados. Albert desmontó rápidamente y la llevó en brazos hasta la cabaña.

Desvístete, o te resfriarás, prepararé el baño. – le dijo Albert dirigiéndose al baño para prepararle la bañera, ella temblaba de frío sin poder contenerse, por su bajo peso era muy fácil que su temperatura se descompensara.

Candy se quedó parada en medio de la sala sin poder parar de temblar, cuando Albert salió ella seguía ahí, sin moverse.

¿Candy?

No…. Puedo…de-dejar… - ella ni siquiera pudo completar la frase.

No puedes dejar de temblar, bien, tenemos que ayudarte a subir tu temperatura, así que te llevaré a la bañera y te ayudaré. - Le dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba al cuarto de baño.

El vapor había inundado el lugar y la atmósfera era cálida, Albert comenzó a desabrochar su blusa, rápida y eficientemente, sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de ella y la vio directo a los ojos.

Princesa, tengo que hacerlo si no te puedes enfermar y cualquier resfriado se puede complicar con tus defensas tan bajas. – le dijo él pacientemente.

No sé… - la voz de ella se quebró.

No tienes que saber porque ahora. – le dijo mientras seguía desvistiéndola sin quitar la vista de los ojos de ella, ella se perdió en esa mirada azul, en la que se mezclaba el amor, con el dolor, la paciencia con la rabia, y pudo ver además infinita compasión y eso la asustó un poco.

La ayudó a entrar en la tina donde el agua estaba caliente y las burbujas la cubrían. Ella temblaba violentamente y sentía que la tibieza del agua escaldaba su helada piel. Por alguna razón las imágenes de una chica metida en una tina con hielos vinieron a su mente, no podía ver el rostro, pero sabía que lo que estaba viviendo era horrible. Cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas brotaran, Albert había ido a prepararle un té.

Cuando Albert volvió la encontró llorando incontrolablemente.

¿Qué pasa? ¿te duele algo?

¿Por qué la gente es mala?

¿De qué hablas exactamente?

No sé en dónde lo vi, pero tengo la imagen de una joven sumergida en contra de su voluntad en una bañera llena de hielos, sé que le duele, sé que ella no quiere estar ahí, pero no se puede mover, tiembla incontrolablemente, como yo hace unos minutos.

Las palabras de ella lo dejaron helado, no tenía forma de estar seguro, pero algo le decía que la joven viviendo esa tortura era Candy, al parecer los recuerdos no querían quedarse perdidos.

Tal vez… una película, toma, te traje un té, bébelo para que termines de calentarte.

Gracias.

Hay ropa mía, cualquiera de mis camisas te queda de vestido, puedes usar eso, y uno de mis boxers. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Un poco mejor, ¿pasaremos la noche aquí?

No para de llover y me parece arriesgado que alguien venga a buscarnos.

Llama a la tía para que no se preocupe.

Ya lo hice, aquí está la ropa, cuando estés lista para salir si necesitas ayuda me llamas.

Gracias Albert, gracias por cuidar siempre de mí.

No tienes que agradecer. – le dijo él dejándola sola en el baño de nuevo.

Él se cambió, froto vigorosamente su cuerpo con la toalla, para secarse y se puso una camiseta y unos pantalones de piyama, en los siete meses de ausencia esta cabaña había sido su refugio.

Candy salió justo en el momento en que Albert se ponía su camiseta y se quedó observando su varonil espalda, con músculos marcados y esa fascinante forma de V que siempre la había hecho perder la cabeza, por un momento todo lo demás se esfumó y ella se acercó a él para abrazarlo por la cintura. Sus delicadas manos sobre su abdomen hicieron que la piel de él se erizara. La respiración de ella contra su espalda desnuda era demasiado.

Candy…

Hay una parte de mí que extraña el contacto con tu piel. – le dijo ella en voz muy suave, mientras con los ojos cerrados permitía que sus manos viajaran por su abdomen.

Princesa, yo también te he extrañado. - le dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de sus suaves caricias.

Sabía que debía contenerse, dejarla que ella marcara el ritmo, sintió sus labios rozar suavemente su espalda, y por supuesto que su erección se hizo presente, pero no se dio la vuelta, hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla hasta la cama, ella estaba demasiado frágil, no solo física, sino emocionalmente. Candy siguió el recorrido de sus manos, hasta llegar a sus pectorales y acariciar suavemente sus aureolas que ya se encontraban erectas. Era verdaderamente una tortura.

Candy… - le dijo él con un tono de completo abandono mientras su garganta dejaba escapar un gemido bajo.

Albert…bésame…- Las imágenes de ella diciéndole eso a alguien que no era Albert en medio de una tormenta pasaron como relámpago.

Albert se volteó con cuidado, y sin pegarla a él la besó suavemente en los labios, sus besos eran un remanso de paz para ella, recorrió suavemente con las manos su espalda, pero hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse alerta, relajado.

Debes decirme en el momento en que quieras parar Candy…

No quiero pensar…

Lo sé mi vida, pero no quiero lastimarte.

Borra todo… todo el dolor y la incertidumbre, cierra ese abismo que aún está entre nosotros, soy tuya… siempre he sido tuya. - le dijo ella en tono suplicante.

Él la hizo darle la espalda para llenar su cuello de besos y recorría con sus fuertes manos las curvas de su cintura y su abdomen plano, cuidando de no tocar más abajo ni más arriba. Su aroma y suave piel lo estaban volviendo loco, de pronto sin querer su miembro rozó su trasero y Candy simplemente se paralizó, él seguía tocándola suavemente y besando su espalda, y por largos minutos no se dio cuenta que ella se había quedado sin voz. Hasta que la escuchó gemir, como había gemido ese día que él la había rescatado. Su erección se vino abajo en cuestión de segundos. La culpa lo inundó, ella lloraba. Intentó atraerla hacía él para consolarla, pero ella se encogió poniéndose en cuclillas, sería una noche definitivamente larga.

Candy, no te voy a tocar, pero debes calmarte, me iré a la otra habitación, sin embargo, debes acostarte y cubrirte, no puedo irme de la habitación hasta no asegurarme que hagas eso. – Ella no le respondía, tenía la mirada perdida. – Candy, por favor…- el llanto de profundo dolor resonaba en la cabaña.

Albert se dio cuenta de que, aunque no le gustara tenía que acostarla, cubrirla y velar su sueño por cualquier cosa, así que se acercó a ella, aun cuando ella se contrajo más le habló con suavidad.

Mi amor, te voy a tomar en brazos para llevarte a la cama, para que descanses, dormiré en el sofá de la habitación… - en cuanto la tomó en brazos ella comenzó a forcejear y patalear, él tuvo que sujetarla con fuerza y a la vez cuidar de que no se hiciera daño, se sentó en la cama y la acunó en sus brazos por largo tiempo, acariciando su cabello y diciéndole que todo estaba bien, hasta que ella se quedó dormida.


	26. Chapter 26

**Nota: Chicas, sinceramente esperaba ejercer presión en Candyfan72, pero, luego reflexioné, no me había dado cuenta que sus historias tienen años de proceso, así que tienen razón las pocas que publicaron, no es justo dejarlas sin dos historias, así que espero pronto pueda ver publicado nuevos capítulos de Candyfan72, y mientras disfruten esto.**

 **Mil gracias especiales a mi querida amiga que me apoya en toda esta locura y hace este proceso más loco y ameno.**

 **Un abrazo para todas**

 **Capítulo 26.**

Albert despertó ante el suave roce de una mano por su mejilla y un corto beso en sus labios.

¿Qué haces en ese sillón? – le preguntó una suave voz femenina, y el alud de imágenes de lo sucedido el día anterior lo asaltaron.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una Candy sonriente observándolo con franca curiosidad. Parecía que nada de la noche anterior había ocurrido.

¿Cómo te sientes?

Perfectamente, después del té dormí como si nada…voy a ver que queda en la canasta de picnic para hacerte de desayunar. – le dijo después le dio un beso travieso en la nariz y salió en dirección de la cocina.

Albert la escuchó tararear y trajinar en la cocina, y por un momento se preguntó si todo había sido un sueño, pero al mover su brazo sintió ardor y se dio cuenta que estaba arañado, un pequeño recordatorio de la noche anterior.

No podía posponerlo más, había pensado que lo mejor era que se recuperara físicamente primero, pero tal vez debía iniciar su terapia.

Candy regresó con un sándwich y un poco de jugo para él.

¿Qué comerás tú?

Me hice un té…

Debes comer algo.

Espera a que beba mi té, y después veré que es lo que mi estómago acepta… pero te prometo que comeré algo.

En la alacena debe haber malteadas…

Odio esas malteadas…

Lo sé, pero anoche no tomaste vitaminas, ni cenaste. – le dijo mientras se ponía en pie para traerle la malteada.

Cuando le extendió el bote Candy notó los rasguños en su brazo.

¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

Seguramente ayer mientras cabalgábamos… ¿Quieres volver a casa? ¿O prefieres quedarte todo el día acá?

Volvamos a casa, no me gusta que Tía Elroy esté sola todo el día, vino por nosotros…

Lo sé, para asegurarse de que no deshonremos a la familia.

Su cumpleaños es la próxima semana… ¿Volveremos a Chicago para celebrar?

No le he preguntado que quiere hacer, pero si no, estoy seguro que los muchachos, Annie, Patty, Allistear y Diana vendrán… no creo que la tía quiera una gran fiesta…

¿Qué hay de la novia de Anthony?

¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?

Porque no la trae…

Porque apenas están conociéndose…

Albert, sí es por mí, por favor dile que puede traerla, el cumpleaños de la tía es un evento familiar y la pobre chica debe sentirse excluida al ser dejada cada fin de semana en Chicago.

Es decisión de Anthony, Candy… Nuestras ropas se han secado con el fuego de la chimenea en la sala, vamos a cambiarnos y regresemos a casa.

Ella se puso de pie y discretamente dejo su bote de malteada en la mesita.

Bebe la mitad de eso Candy.

Un cuarto,

La mitad

Albert….

No, ningún puchero me convencerá, apenas has logrado recuperar dos kilos, y sé que es un proceso lento, pero no debes pasar largos periodos de tiempo sin comer.

Candy vio que no tenía opción y bebió lentamente la mitad del bote. Después se vistió y salió de la cabaña tomada de la mano de Albert, montaron a Nazgul y cabalgaron de regreso.

Elroy Andrew los vio llegar desde un ventanal del segundo piso, y suspiró, hacía casi un año que el compromiso entre ellos había sido anunciado, y ella había luchado por mantener a raya al consejo, pero se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más resistirían sin amenazar de nuevo.

De todas formas, no había nada que hacer, ella jamás permitiría una boda mientras Candy no estuviese recuperada, no era justo para Candy, ni para Albert.

Siguió sumida en sus pensamientos, alguien llamó a su puerta, y ella dio permiso de entrar.

Tía, buenos días.

Buenos días hijo, ¿Cómo la pasaron?

No sé qué decirte…

¿Qué sucedió?

Ella recordó cosas anoche, entró en shock y se quedó dormida, y esta mañana despertó como si nada, no recuerda nada de lo que pasó.

¿Tiene que recordar algo en especial?

No tía, no hicimos nada, comenzamos… pero algo hice que la metió en shock… se puso como loca, gritó, pataleó, me rasguñó…

Debe ir a terapia William, me da terror pensar que pasará si un día recuerda todo sin el apoyo de un terapeuta.

Tal vez tienes razón, es solo que, quería verla mejor físicamente, porque tal vez una vez que recuerde habrá un retroceso… y no creo que su corazón o sus riñones aguanten tanto estrés físico y emocional…

Tal vez debamos decidir cuándo regresar a Chicago…

¿Qué te preocupa tía?

Me preocupas tú, necesitas tu espacio, y has vivido para ella estos dos meses…

Tía, me olvidé de ella por siete meses y mira todo lo que le pasó, no me moveré de su lado hasta que ella esté bien.

Será como tú digas, solo creo que tal vez en un mes más ella deba reintegrarse un poco a la vida, Stear y Patty se casarán en menos de un año, y ella querrá asistir, y tal vez no esté lista para manejar tanta gente si no la llevamos de vuelta a Chicago.

No por ahora tía…

Vete a descansar William, tienes una cara de cansancio que no puedes con ella, anda, que de seguro no pasaste buena noche.

Voy al…

No, ve a tu cuarto, yo iré al cuarto de Candy y velaré su sueño mientras tu duermes.

Gracias Tía.

Elroy caminó al cuarto de Candy y se sentó en uno de los sofás con un libro, la realidad es que tenían un equipo médico completo, pero ni Elroy ni Albert querían que ellos fueran quienes la despertaran en caso de una pesadilla, les parecía demasiado frío, así que ella se acomodó y leyó por cerca de cuarenta minutos antes de que Candy comenzase a moverse inquieta en la cama, lloraba, balbuceaba incoherentemente, los médicos les habían dicho que esperaran un poco a ver si por si sola se despertaba, y si eso no sucedía, entonces la despertaran.

Los minutos de espera eran dolorosos, se sentó a su lado en la cama y esperó un poco de tiempo, Albert normalmente la abrazaba hasta que se calmaba, pero para él era fácil contenerla, Elroy comenzó a alisar su cabello y a hablarle en susurros consoladores, muy pocas veces en la vida se había permitido expresar tanta ternura, pero no le importaba, todos esos meses había enmascarado lo que estaba sintiendo, con tal de mantenerse firme, y de apoyar a William y a los chicos, pero en ese momento, sola, viendo a la joven que había acogido hacía tantos años en la familia, a la que le debía la vida de su sobrino, la que deseaba algún día se convirtiese en la matriarca de su clan, su corazón se resquebrajaba, había tanto dolor en su llanto, vacío y soledad, y la verdad era que Candice nunca había estado sola, se habían mantenido a distancia, pero el corazón de cada uno de los Andrew sangraba por ella.

Hija, tranquila, shhh, no estás sola, aquí estoy contigo, nadie te hará daño, y te juro que los que te hicieron daño pagaran, vamos a hacer de su vida un infierno… - la voz de Elroy se quebró, estaba furiosa, quería tener frente a ella al malnacido que había lastimado de esa forma a Candy, y hacerlo pagar ella misma. Quería abofetear a Derek Dupont por haber salido con la grandiosa idea de llevarla a la India. Mandar al diablo al consejo, por salir con su idea del matrimonio arreglado, zarandear a William por haberlo aceptado, y sobre todo regresar el tiempo, poder cambiar lugares con Candy, o acogerla con amor en su casa desde el primer día, porque al final del día la más culpable de todo era ella, Elroy Andrew.

En algún momento Candy se había aferrado a su cintura y lloraba desconsoladamente sobre su regazo, Elroy dejó que sus propias lágrimas corrieran mientras seguía susurrando promesas y consuelo, y acariciaba el cabello de Candy para calmarla. Le tomó cerca de media hora lograr que ella despertara, no la despertaban de golpe por temor de acrecentar su amnesia.

Poco a poco los sollozos disminuyeron, y Candy comenzó a calmarse.

¿Estás bien?

Sí…

¿Recuerdas que soñaste?

Recuerdo lo que siento, siento terror, impotencia, dolor… me siento humillada, sucia, sola…

Candy, estás segura, estás a salvo, y una Andrew siempre sale adelante hija, no estás sola, eres hermosa y tienes gran dignidad, haz a un lado toda esa basura mi niña. – le dijo Elroy clavando sus ojos grises en los de Candy.

Gracias Tía… ¿pero ¿qué pasa si todo esto no son sueños?

Nada, los enfrentas y te fortaleces de ellos, te conviertes en una mejor persona.

¿Me estoy volviendo loca?

No hija, es solo un tramo difícil que superar, pero lo superaremos juntas. ¿quieres comer algo?

Sabes que no tía…

Bueno déjame replanteo las cosas, vamos a que comas algo.

Sólo si me dices que quieres para tu cumpleaños.

Nada Candy, que tú estés aquí es suficiente.

Entonces haremos una fiesta.

No hija…

¿Una fiesta pequeña?

¿En verdad quieres planear una fiesta?

Una pequeña cena, con algo de música…

Solo familia…

Define familia.

Los chicos, Annie, Patty…

¿La novia de Anthony?

Sí Anthony quiere traerla…

¿George?

Por supuesto, sí es que ya está de regreso.

¿Quieres que invitemos a alguien más? ¿miembros del consejo…?

No Candy, solo nosotros.

Albert las observó caminar, Candy pretendía sostener a la tía para ser apoyo, pero la realidad era que estaba siendo al revés, caminaban pausadamente rumbo a la escalera principal, Albert las seguía de cerca, no había dejado que Candy bajara esas escaleras ella sola, eran muy grandes, pero quería ver cómo era que pretendían resolverlo su tía y ella.

Llegaron a las escaleras enfrascadas en su plática, y comenzaron a descender despacio. Descendieron toda la escalera y cuando Candy llegó abajo tenía una cara radiante.

¡Lo logré Tía!

¿Qué cosa hija?

Bajé todas las escaleras yo sola… Albert nunca me deja… - le faltaba el aliento, pero se sentía feliz, que irónico, ella que antes había bajado los últimos cuatro escalones de un brinco, ella que había corrido en minutos escaleras arriba en tacones y vestido largo, estaba feliz de bajar pausadamente las escaleras principales de la mansión de Lakewood, tomada del pasamanos y colgada del brazo de su tía.

Candy insistió tanto en planear la fiesta que ni Elroy ni Albert se lo negaron, pensaron que mantenerse ocupada sería bueno para ella, así que Candy se encerró en el solarium para llamar a los proveedores que normalmente contrataban, diseñó los arreglos, planeó el menú, ordenó el pastel favorito de la tía, llamó a sus primos, a los Cornwell, a sus amigas, a George, y a Sophie Deveraux.

Aló…

¿Sophie?

Sí…

Habla Candy, la prima de Anthony, no sé si me recuerdes.

¿Cómo olvidarte? Se preguntó Sophie.

Sí, claro, ¿cómo estás?

Bien, gracias, te llamo porque mi tía cumple años y estoy planeando una pequeña cena familiar, y me gustaría que nos acompañaras.

No estamos comprometidos.

Lo sé, pero creo que es buena oportunidad de que convivamos contigo.

Jajajajaja. – (si supieras que la causa de la no convivencia eres tú)

¿Dije algo malo?

No querida, es solo que tu llamada es inesperada.

¿Vendrás?

Claro, ¿A Lakewood?

Sí, estoy planeando que sea formal, sabes que la tía adora que nos arreglemos, black and white. Él sábado a las 9, pero por supuesto puedes llegar desde el viernes si gustas.

Bien, gracias… ¿puedo llevar a alguien?

Solo será familia, me preocupa que se sienta incómodo…

Es una amiga que es socia de los Andrew, su familia está en Inglaterra…

¿Es nuestra socia de negocios?

Sí…

Entonces no le veo problema, por supuesto, será un placer recibirlas, pediré dos habitaciones… ¿llegan desde el viernes?

Sí, gracias Candy.

Un placer saludarte Sophie, ciao.

La puerta del solárium se abrió y Albert entró, la observó sentada en el mullido sillón con el teléfono a un lado y fotografías y hojas por doquier. Pensó en que así había soñado que fuera alguna vez, ella relajada, disfrutando planear las actividades familiares, tomando el rol de la matriarca.

¿Cómo vas princesa? – cada vez había un poco más del tono que él usaba con ella antes de que todo sucediera.

Bien, ya todo está listo… solo…

¿Solo?

El tema es black and white… necesito un vestido blanco o negro… ¿sabes en donde debo buscar?

Vamos de compras.

No… ¿en verdad entre los cientos de vestidos que se debo tener no hay algo que pueda ponerme?

No creo que haya uno que te quede…

Lo olvidaba… mañana es miércoles, podemos ir y venir a Chicago, o bien regresar el jueves… ¿Crees que la tía esté de acuerdo?

No veo porque no… ¿estás lista para ir de compras?

No pierdo nada con intentarlo…

Usaremos la silla de ruedas…

Albert…

Mi vida, andar de una tienda a otra es extenuante…

Haremos citas en las boutiques que me gustan, e iremos a esas, llevamos la silla en la camioneta y si es necesario la usamos… pero no quiero ir en la silla todo el tiempo…

Bien.

Candy y Albert salieron rumbo a Chicago al día siguiente temprano, las citas en las boutiques estaban programadas a partir de las tres de la tarde, habría tiempo suficiente para que Candy descansara un rato en la mansión y luego salieran de compras.

Candy vestía leggins color negros, botas largas sin tacón, y una camisa de mezclilla, llevaba unos enormes pendientes dorados, y la réplica del anillo de compromiso, porque el original se le caía. Sus rizos se veían adorables, revueltos, despeinados, brillosos, sedosos y sensuales. Caminaron hacia una de las camionetas y Candy observó su Mercedes y sintió ganas de manejar, de ser ella nuevamente.

Quiero manejar

¿Qué quieres manejar?

Tu Lamborghini… y estrellarlo en un árbol.

Sólo una vez en la vida se hace eso, y tú ya lo hiciste… además… - le dijo el ofuscado ante el recuerdo de esa noche.

Jajajajajaja, solo te molestaba, quiero manejar mi camioneta, la silla cabe sin problemas.

¿segura?

Sí, pero no sé dónde…

Las llaves están junto con las de los demás autos, voy por ellas. –

Candy manejó con precaución, se sentía rara y maravillosa a la vez, Albert estaba embelesado con la felicidad reflejada en su rostro. Fueron a la primera boutique y no encontraron nada que les gustara, para la cuarta boutique Candy comenzaba a mostrar signos de cansancio, Albert la tomó del brazo y la llevó a sentarse en un sillón, un par de ojos azules los observaban de lejos, no podía negar que él era un devoto de ella, y que ella a pesar de su evidente fragilidad era hermosa.

¿No nos acercaremos a saludar?

No, y además creo que arriesgamos mucho con lo que propones, sobre todo tú.

Ella fue quien me dio permiso de invitarte.

¿Y eso le dirás a Anthony?

Pretendo que ella sea quien se lo diga.

Sophie…

Monica, voy a ser la esposa de Anthony Andrew, y quiero a mi lado a alguien que sea mi aliada, ser parte de la familia no es un juego, o más bien es un juego de estrategia, y pretendo jugarlo bien.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron observando a la pareja de rubios dentro de la boutique, ella estaba sentada en un sofá, mientras Albert le enseñaba toda clase de vestidos, cuando hubo decidido por algunos, la ayudó a ponerse en pie, y la acompañó al área privada de vestidores, Mónica y Sophie se marcharon en ese momento, pero a lo largo de su vida Mónica recordaría perfectamente la mirada de devoción, el cariño y el genuino interés que el mostraba por Candy, sobre todo porque era algo que ella, Mónica Ainsworth, aun habiendo jugado bien sus cartas nunca lograría tener de William Andrew.

Cuando por fin hubieron terminado sus compras Albert la convenció de llevarla en la silla de ruedas, y ella no opuso resistencia, estaba demasiado cansada como para protestar.

El viernes la familia llegó a Lakewood, ese día tendrían una cena semi formal, Candy se encontraba en la entrada recibiéndolos junto con Albert, apenas era alrededor de las 4 de la tarde, Ella se veía linda, vestía mallas azul marino, con botas café, un holgado vestido color vino y una chalina del mismo tono que sus mallas, su cabello estaba un poco más largo, y lo llevaba suelto, al cuello llevaba un moderno collar de cuentas de cristal en color dorado, un toque bohemio a su atuendo, junto con largos pendientes dorados.

Candy, te ves hermosa mi querida sobrina, dime, ¿Cuándo será que mi primo decida por fin casarse contigo?

Allistear…-

Ya sé William, ya sé que esperaran, pero es tan hermosa que temo que te la roben.

Jajajajaja, padre, deja de coquetear con Candy, y ten por seguro que no hay forma de robársela a Albert, lo intentamos y morimos en el intento. – le dijo Archie en son de broma.

Archiebald, si te escucha Annie te devolverá el anillo.

No te preocupes gatita, sabe que la adoro, solo le hago ver a mi padre que no tiene por qué preocuparse de que te vayan a robar.

Eres imposible Archie, pero pasen, el té será servido en el solárium, y después cada quien es libre de hacer lo que quiera, podemos montar, y luego arreglarnos para la cena. ¿Sabes a qué hora llegará Anthony?

Vino con nosotros, pero se detuvo en el portal de rosas, tu sabes…

¿Y Sophie?

Sophie dijo que llegaba mañana a la fiesta, tiene cosas que hacer en Chicago.

La familia entró en el solárium, y pasaron la tarde entre pláticas, risas, bromas, Stear había llevado un invento inservible por supuesto, que terminó llenando de humo la habitación.

Elroy observaba feliz a su familia, todo parecía estar en paz, estaban juntos, a salvo, George se integró a la reunión, y después se dispersaron, algunos fueron a cabalgar, o a descansar un rato, Candy fue a su habitación con Annie y Patty, Albert tenía cosas que hablar con George, y ella necesitaba descansar, así que las chicas le hicieron compañía.

En la biblioteca Albert y George se encerraron con un vaso de whisky y el informe que George llevaba con él.

¿Pagaste?

Por supuesto, se supo que era traficante de niños dentro de la prisión. Eso tiene su precio ahí dentro.

Mantente al tanto, no quiero que salga por nada del mundo.

William, termina de leer el informe.

Ya veo, bueno un cretino menos en este mundo…

¿Destruirás los documentos?

Sí, pero primero quiero que la tía lo lea… ¿Cómo están nuestros hombres?

Bien, ya se han reintegrado al trabajo.

Albert se puso en pie y guardó el informe en la caja fuerte, no quería dejarlo por ahí. El lunes hablaría con la tía para mostrárselo, y darle paz mental.

Vamos George, habrá que cambiarse para la cena.

¿Cómo está ella William?

Mal, cada vez más cosas la hacen entrar en shock, no ha subido mucho de peso, puede caminar un poco más, pero aún se cansa demasiado, y tiene pesadillas, de las cuales no recuerda nada, pero la angustian en sobre manera.

Debe ir a terapia… ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿la has perdonado?

¿Qué le perdono George? Esa chica de allá arriba no tiene ni idea de lo que hizo, no sabe que pasó…

¿Le has perdonado a Derek?

Vuelvo al punto, ella no tiene ni idea… además con todo lo que vivió… George, debía haber ido por ella después del primer ataque, pero nadie me informó…

Anthony fue por ella.

¿Por qué?

Porque estabas destrozado William y ella en actitud necia, no queríamos que sufrieras más.

Qué más da, los hubiera no existen George, pero la amo, la amo con todo mi corazón, así que haré lo que sea por hacerla feliz, por ayudarla a estar bien.

No estás solo.

Lo sé, gracias.

Los hombres se dieron un abrazo masculinamente afectuoso y salieron de la biblioteca, cada quien tomó su lado y se reencontraron para la cena, todos elegantes, alegres, felices de ser una familia completa una vez más.

Albert y Candy se retiraron temprano, ella llevaba un vestido rojo de seda, con un corte exquisito pegado al cuerpo hasta la cintura y de ahí una falda amplia que caía hasta la rodilla, no tenía nada de especial, no había adornos, pero hacia lucir a la hermosa mujer que lo llevaba verdaderamente cautivadora. No calzaba tacones, aún eran un imposible para ella, requerían demasiado esfuerzo, pero unos elegantes flats color oro viejo completaban su silueta.

Llegaron a la habitación, la enfermera tomó los signos vitales de Candy, le dio sus medicamentos, le puso un poco de suero y la ayudó a desvestirse.

Albert había deseado toda la noche besarla, se veía tan hermosa, se acercó a ella con cuidado, vestía un piyama de satín color tinto, pantalón y camisa, le quedaba holgado, pero la textura de la tela se pegaba a su cuerpo causando un efecto alucinante.

¿Cómo te sientes?

Bien, cansada, espero que todo este cansancio me permita dormir sin despertarte.

No me molesta que me despiertes.

Albert, debes estar agotado, no has dormido una noche pareja en dos meses.

Dormiré cuando tu estés bien, esto es solo una etapa.

Gracias, por todo lo que haces por mí, por tu paciencia, por tu amor.

No tienes nada que agradecer, ¿sabes que te veías increíble esta noche? – le dijo en un tono grave.

¿sabes que tú te veías demasiado guapo? Agradezco que solo seamos familia, no sería nada fácil quitarte a las mujeres de encima, y en mis pobres condiciones sería demasiado complicado. El anillo de compromiso no es suficiente, también necesito usar el Luckenbooth.

No tienes que quitarme a nadie de encima, no quiero a nadie más ni a mi lado ni sobre mí. Puedes usar el Luckenbooth, adoraba vértelo puesto, está guardado en la caja fuerte, luego te lo doy.

Jajaaja ¿Cómo lo haces?

¿Cómo hago qué?

¿Cómo logras seguir a mi lado, coqueteándome, a pesar de lo inestable que estoy, de todo el peso que he perdido, o de que no puedo complacerte?

Mi amor, no solo veo el presente, veo la mujer que eras, y la que un día serás, hoy, este presente es solo parte de nuestra historia, la parte que nos hará más fuertes. – le dijo él mientras se acercaba a abrazarla suavemente, la deseaba con cada fibra de su ser, pero ella no estaba lista.

Candy levantó la mirada para verlo, se puso de puntitas, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y lo atrajo a ella para besarlo, se besaron larga y concienzudamente, Albert puso freno a su deseo, y simplemente la hizo sentir amada, hermosa, deseada, y fuera de peligro.

Durmió con ella en brazos, pensando en que habría muchos mañanas, muchas noches más, incontables abrazos y besos, pero la cuenta regresiva había comenzado.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27.**

Esa noche durmieron sin interrupciones, despertaron cuando la luz de la mañana comenzaba a filtrarse por las cortinas de la habitación. Albert la apretó un poco contra sí, disfrutando de la calidez de su cuerpo y la dulzura de su aroma.

Pequeña, es hora de levantarse.

Mmmm cinco minutos más.

Jajajaja, supongo que escucharé esas palabras cada mañana por el resto de mi vida. Mi amor, tienes que despertar, tu planeaste el día, eres la anfitriona.

Mmmm ¿y si dejamos que la tía sea la anfitriona del desayuno?

Jajajaja, y ¿Cómo planeas convencerme?

Tal vez puedo besarte hasta que olvides la hora.

Mmmm, me temo que necesitarías más que besos para convencerme.

Señor Andrew, ¿Es esa una propuesta indecorosa?

En realidad, es bastante decorosa señorita, después de todo, por mi podemos casarnos hoy mismo sí así lo desea.

Anda, ve a conseguir un ministro, y a decirle a la tía Elroy que aprovechando que mi vestido de esta noche es blanco nos casaremos de una vez.

Lo dices solo para que te deje dormir. – le dijo mirando en sus hermosos ojos verdes tratando de leer en ella. Candy se sentía segura, su mirada la llenaba de paz, y tenía la certeza de que no quería estar en otro lugar que no fueran sus brazos.

No, hablo en serio, estas a mi lado a pesar de todo lo que no recuerdo, has llenado con amor cada momento, has hecho a un lado tu rabia, tu enojo, y te has dedicado a amarme, no hay nada más que pudiese pedir de un hombre.

Candy… - las palabras de ella lo hicieron tragar en seco, no porque no quisiera convertirla en su esposa, sino porque estaba consciente que mientras Candy no recordara lo sucedido pensar en una boda era una locura.

¿No quieres casarte conmigo?

No es eso mi amor, es solo que la prioridad es que tú te recuperes, que vuelvas a ser tú, no solo física, sino emocionalmente. Y me temo que hay muchos silencios entre nosotros, muchas cosas que no nos decimos…

¿A qué te refieres?

Quiero conocer tus miedos, quiero verdaderamente estar a tú lado, pero solo siento como de repente te tensas y te alejas, y no me dices exactamente lo que pasa por tu mente.

No lo puedo explicar, sé perfectamente que no me harías daño, y hay una parte de mí que te desea, me haces falta, tus besos me excitan, pero luego… - Candy se sonrojó.

¿Luego?

Por alguna razón… tu…

¿Yo? – Albert la miró confundido tratando de imaginar que era lo que le costaba tanto trabajo decirle. Y Candy se dio cuenta que no tenía otra opción que hablar claramente.

Tú erección me da miedo, me pone nerviosa… no lo entiendo…-

Mi vida, jamás haré nada que tú no quieras.

Lo sé, pero es algo que yo no puedo controlar… además…

¿Además?

Albert, no sé porque estabas enojado conmigo, cuando te vi en Singapur, estabas verdaderamente furioso, frío, distante, ¿qué te hice?

Candy… ya recordaras las cosas…

No quiero esperar, ¿qué tal si nunca recuerdo? ¿Cómo puedo pedirte perdón por algo que no recuerdo? ¿Cómo puedo evitar hacerlo de nuevo? Te amo, y quiero hacerte feliz. ¿Qué fue lo que nos separó? ¿Qué hice en Tailandia?

No estábamos en Tailandia.

¿Entonces?

Tú estabas en la India, haciendo trabajo social, y yo me quedé en Chicago.

¿Cuánto tiempo?

Siete meses.

¿Siete meses? ¿Cómo es posible que no recuerdo nada? ¿Terminamos? ¿Por qué me fui?

En tus palabras te fuiste porque no estabas segura de si yo era lo mejor para ti, y porque tenías cosas por hacer, así que me pediste tiempo…

¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? ¿Cómo terminé en Singapur?... Albert, perdóname por haberme ido, estaba siendo egoísta…Dime, ¿qué más hice? ¿dime cómo fue que te herí tanto? - le preguntó ella viéndolo directamente a los ojos, y por un momento pudo ver de nuevo el vestigio de esa mirada llena de rabia y de dolor que alcanzara a vislumbrar en Singapur, sin embargo, él no le respondió directamente.

Candy, necesitamos ir a terapia, empezar a trabajar por sanar no solo tu cuerpo, sino tu mente.

Te prometo que pondré todo de mi parte para ser de nuevo la mujer de la que te enamoraste, ya tienes un especialista ¿verdad?

Sí, pero estaba esperando que tu quisieras dar ese paso.

¿Qué pasa si lo que he olvidado es demasiado horrible? – Candy pudo leer por unos segundos en la mira de él que había cosas muy duras que él se negaba a revelarle, y sintió miedo de no poder con todo, y sobre todo , miedo de perderlo.

Trabajaremos en tus heridas, y yo haré lo que sea porque tú jamás vuelvas a pasar por lo que pasaste, porque siempre estés segura, y porque nadie pueda hacerte daño, esa es mi promesa para ti.

Candy simplemente lo besó, no tierna y apaciblemente, sino con el hambre que había estado guardando dentro de ella, con la pasión de mujer a flor de piel, disfrutando el hecho de que el monumento de hombre que tenía en su cama era total y completamente suyo. Albert sintió la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo, mientras saboreaba su boca, y hacía un esfuerzo supremo por mantener sus manos lo más quietas posibles, quería ayudarla a satisfacer su necesidad física y emocional de él, pero no quería que entrara en shock de nuevo.

Albert… hazme sentir que soy tuya de nuevo, qué no estoy sola, que soy tu mujer y no una carga más.

Albert no esperó que se lo pidieran dos veces, comenzó a llenarla de besos, a acariciarla suavemente con sus manos, y poco a poco se fue deshaciendo de su ropa, ella conscientemente decidió concentrarse solo en lo que él estaba haciendo con su cuerpo, en las sensaciones que esto provocaba, y en el hecho de que a la par de sus propios gemidos él no podía evitar demostrarle sin reservas todo lo que la había extrañado, lo que la anhelaba, y cuanto amaba beber de su cuerpo. Albert se encargó de hacerla perder el sentido del tiempo, de la realidad, la hizo olvidar su fragilidad, sus miedos e incertidumbre.

Una vez que la hizo vibrar de un orgasmo a otro y a otro, la besó suavemente, esperando que el ritmo cardiaco de ambos bajara, la abrazó con cuidado, calmando sus propias ansias de poseerla.

Amor…

Shhh, no digas nada, te amo, y todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo.

Pero tú…

Por ahora hacerte gozar a ti será suficiente. – le dijo mientras la besaba en la frente y se ponía en pie para dirigirse al baño.

Candy se estiró en la cama con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro, las suaves y finas sábanas de algodón egipcio se sentían maravillosas contra su piel desnuda, quería hacer algo por el hombre que lo daba todo por ella, estaba segura de que él la amaba y si bien aún no estaba lista para algo más físicamente, una pequeña idea comenzó a surgir en su cabeza, pero para llevarla a cabo necesitaría ayuda.

Volteó a ver el reloj y se dio cuenta que hacía al menos 20 minutos que el desayuno había comenzado. Salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño rápidamente, Albert se sorprendió de verla completamente desnuda y se sorprendió aún más cuando ella simplemente entró a la regadera con él.

Albert, es tardísimo, tía Elroyn nos va a matar…

Jajajaja a lo mejor tu rostro deslumbrante y mi sonrisa de bobo le explican las razones de nuestra tardanza.

Albert…

Jajajaja, estoy bromeando, le diremos que dormimos demás. – le dijo él mientras salía de la ducha para arreglarse, y porque tenerla frente a él completamente desnuda y mojada era demasiado.

Se vistió con pantalones de algodón color azul marino, y un sweater ligero de un azul dos tonos más claros, el aire del otoño ya corría fresco, las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a cambiar de color.

Candy salió y al igual que el día anterior escogió un vestido corto de mangas largas, este era de un estilo bohemio, azul marino con flores rojas, elástico a la cintura, tipo camisa en la parte de arriba, y encaje en el ruedo de la falda. Mallas azul marino y botines de cintas del color de las flores de su vestido completaban su atuendo, dejó su cabello suelto, se puso un poco de maquillaje, y una cadena larga en color dorado con un dije en forma de flor de loto hecho de ámbar. Sus aretes eran largos, con tiras de ámbar, y sus destellos cálidos conjugaban perfectamente con el dorado de sus cabellos.

Bajaron la escalera lentamente, tomados de la mano. Cuando llegaron al comedor todos voltearon a verlos. Elroy se sorprendió de verlos tan felices y pacífico.

¿Lograron dormir toda la noche?

Sí, tía, ni una sola pesadilla. – le dijo Candy con una sonrisa de esas de antaño que lograban iluminar toda la habitación.

Qué bueno hija, vengan a sentarse, dime que como regalo de cumpleaños comeras un poco más de lo usual.

Tía…

Anda, fruta, avena, pan tostado…

Fruta, es lo más que puedo hacer.

Está bien, con fruta me conformo, y media malteada.

Está bien tía.

Una vez terminado el dialogo los demás siguieron con sus conversaciones, Albert y Candy solo volteaban a verse y se sonreían furtivamente, era como si ninguno de los que estaban sentados a la mesa existiesen, el mundo se había vuelto más brillante, todo giraba en torno a ellos, y nada ni nadie podía dañarlos.

¿Entonces par de tortolos podrían decirnos que tienen planeado para hoy? -preguntó Stear al verlos embebidos uno en los ojos del otro provocando que se sonrojaran. Albert se recuperó más rápido y le contestó.

Pensé que podríamos jugar un poco de polo. – dijo Albert pensando solo en el primer deporte que le vino a la mente y no en el hecho de que solo eran seis.

¿Polo?

Sí, ¿Por qué no? Todos somos buenos jinetes, y todos jugamos en su momento en el San Pablo y en los clubs.

Jajajajaja William, estás de acuerdo que yo no he agarrado un palo de polo tal vez en 20 años, si no es que más.

Será un placer verte intentarlo entonces Allistear. –

Sí papá, será verdaderamente interesante, aunque seguro mantienes la elegancia de los Cornwell en todo momento. – le dijo Archie.

¿Están ustedes seguros de lo que piensan hacer? – preguntó Diana un poco indecisa.

No querrás que nos quedemos a tomar el té ¿verdad prima?

Solo les advierto que más les vale que ninguno de ustedes jovenzuelos lastime a mi querido esposo o a George.

Es una promesa Diana. Entonces señores, en unos 30 minutos podemos empezar. Señoras, señoritas, esperamos contar con su presencia.

Por supuesto amor, solo dame unos minutos con las chicas, necesito ver algunos pendientes para esta noche. – le dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

Candice, ya no te preocupes de esta noche, hija, seguro haz hecho ya un gran trabajo.

Sólo son unos detalles tía, pero en media hora los vemos. –

Candy, Annie y Patty se pusieron en pie y caminaron al solárium, ese lugar se había vuelto el despacho de Candy en esa semana, amaba el lugar, era hermoso, y le recordaba constantemente a Albert.

¿Y bien Candy, en que te ayudamos? - preguntó Annie, esperando que hubiese algún pequeño problema con las flores o algo por el estilo.

Necesito su ayuda para planear una sorpresa para Albert.

Claro Candy, ¿Qué podemos hacer? – preguntó Patty entusiasmada.

Necesito que me ayuden a conseguir un juez dispuesto a casarnos esta misma noche.

Las dos chicas la miraron a los ojos con sorpresa, no esperaban escuchar eso, ellas mismas habían escuchado las dudas de un año anterior, y estaban perfectamente conscientes de que Candy se encontraba sumamente frágil en esos momentos.

¿Por qué me miran con esa cara?

Candy, ¿estás segura? – preguntó Patty tratando de entender la situación y pensando que hacer

¿No lo amo? ¿eso es lo que no recuerdo?

Candy, por supuesto que lo amas, Albert es el amor de tu vida.

¿Entonces?

¿Por qué hoy?

Porque lo amo, y no quiero que nada nos separe, estoy segura de que a su lado seré feliz, y sé que él me ama. Si dudan porque yo lo dejé antes, no puedo entender cómo fue que se me ocurrió semejante tontería, pero, quiero compensarlo por estos siete meses de lejanía, y por los dos meses que ha pasado a mi lado, atendiéndome a cada minuto, cuidándome… No quiero perderlo, quiero ser la mujer que él ama.

Annie y ¨Patty voltearon a verse, ellas se habían preguntado en los meses anteriores si habría forma de que Candy se diera cuenta de que estaba cometiendo el peor error de su vida, o si acaso Monica Ainsworth le ganaría la partida, y eso era algo que ellas no estaban dispuestas a permitir, por otro lado, estaban seguras de que Albert no se negaría a casarse con ella.

Bien, entonces quieres un juez y una licencia para casarte hoy mismo. -le dijo Patty solo tratando de asegurarse que había escuchado bien

Sí.

Haré unas llamadas, ¿A qué hora lo quieres?

Cité a las 9, así que nueve y media será suficiente.

¿Cómo conseguirás un juez? – le preguntó Annie.

Llamaré a mi primo Arthur.

Pero Patty, él es juez de la suprema corte de justicia.

También puede casarlos, y su secretaria es un sueño para conseguir cosas imposibles, así que descuida, esta noche se casará el patriarca de los Andrew. – le dijo Patty decidida.

Entonces yo llamaré a un fotógrafo especial y haré el anuncio de prensa para que mañana mismo salga. – le dijo Annie quien era experta en relaciones públicas, y pensaba que no estaría nada mal enterar a Monica Ainsworth de que William Andrew estaba fuera del mercado.

¿Tienes todo para esta noche?

No tengo anillos Patty…

Ese no es problema - le dijo Annie mientras buscaba en el ipad de Candy una dirección y le extendía el aparato de regreso.

Escoge y ordena en los números, que necesitas, mandaré a mi asistente a recogerlos a Tiffany y que ella misma nos los traiga, tal vez también deberías ordenar el reloj para Albert como regalo de bodas… y ahora mismo abro la página de lencería….

Alto, si a los anillos y al reloj, pero lencería…

Toma, escoge.

Candy no sabía cómo decirle que no a Annie, así que simplemente obedeció.

Patty se acercó desde el otro extremo de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa.

Listo, Arthur estará aquí esta noche, ¿Dónde se llevará acabo?

En el jardín de rosas…

Annie comenzó a hacer cosas en el ipad y para cuando acordó Candy, ella tenía ya todo un diseño de velas y flores.

Es perfecto.

Mándalo al proveedor, con carácter de urgente y haz una transferencia de 10 mil dólares como bono por la premura del tiempo. – le dijo Annie como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

¡Anne Britter!

El dinero mueve al mundo querida hermana, anda.

Candy no protestó más e hizo lo que Annie le indicaba, después de todo, Anne Britter era una experta en todo eso.

¿Qué hay de tu vestido?

Ya lo tengo.

¿Cómo?

El vestido de esta noche es blanco, es un sueño…

Tenemos que verlo. – le dijo Annie entusiasmada.

Debemos ir a ver a los chicos jugar polo.

Ni lo intentes Candy, sabes que Annie no descansará hasta ver tu vestido.

Está bien, vamos.

Las chicas salieron rumbo a la habitación de Candy, y casi chocan con Albert de frente.

¿Listas?

Eehh…

Sí, pero Candy tiene una duda con su vestido y quiero verlo...

El vestido te queda perfecto amor, pero vayan, empezaremos a calentar. – les dijo Albert mientras tomaba a Candy por la cintura y la besaba en los labios, se veía sumamente atractivo con sus pantalones blancos ajustados al cuerpo, botas negras y la camisa polo en los colores de los Andrew.

Candy se sonrojó ante la mirada de sus amigas, y simplemente se dirigió por el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras de ese lado de la casa, estaban más cerca que las principales y eran más directas a su recamara.

Cuando Annie vio el vestido se quedó sin palabras, era simplemente perfecto.

Espera, ordenare una orquídea para tu tocado. ¿joyas?

Él no debe verte Candy… no hasta ese momento…

Eso será difícil Patty.

Mmmm, tendremos que involucrar a los muchachos. Déjame lo pienso por un rato y luego te digo como lo haremos.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana viendo a los hombres hacer jugadas de polo, pero no era un mal espectáculo, hombres apuestos enfundados en pantalones pegados, y montando caballos briosos, la testosterona fluía libre y descaradamente.

Durante la hora de la comida Candy hizo un esfuerzo por comer un poco más de lo normal, y después pasaron un tiempo en la biblioteca todos juntos, leyendo, jugando ajedrez, a eso de las 6 anunciaron la llegada de Sophie y Candy fue a recibirla porque Anthony había tenido que salir por un momento.

Candy caminó por el largo corredor, mientras un par de ojos azules la observaban con detenimiento, era pequeña, extremadamente delgada, pero irradiaba algo, una seguridad y calidez que solo podían provenir de la felicidad y certeza de saberse amada, pero Monica no entendía que era.

Sophie, que gusto que hayas llegado.

Hola Candy, ella es mi amiga, Monica – le dijo suavemente.

Monica, es un placer recibirte, me dicen que eres nuestra socia en los negocios, ¿desean tomar algo? Estamos todos en la biblioteca, bueno, menos Anthony que tuvo que salir un rato, pero no tarda en regresar.

Gracias, también es un placer conocerte, yo preferiría ir a descansar, si no te molesta, el camino fue largo, y la fiesta comienza a las 9 ¿no es cierto? – le dijo Monica, ya que no deseaba enfrentarse ni con William ni con Elroy.

Así es, bueno, en ese caso, permítanme mostrarles sus habitaciones. Les dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras principales. Sabía que no podía subir rápidamente, pero se sentía extrañamente forzada a no mostrar su debilidad frente a ninguna de las dos mujeres. Agradeció infinitamente cuando Dorothy las interrumpió.

Señorita Candy, permítame ayudarle. – le dijo formalmente a pesar de que normalmente solo la llamaba Candy.

Gracias Dorothy, necesito mostrarle las habitaciones a la señorita Deveraux y a la señorita Ainsworth.

Por supuesto señorita Andrew, y ¿usted irá a su habitación?

Sí, Dorothy, pero yo puedo sola.

¿Le aviso al señor Andrew que se retiró a descansar, ¿gusta que él suba?

No Dorothy que no suba, dormiré un rato, y Annie y Patty me acompañaran.

Permítame, le pido a la señora Smith que la acompañe a su habitación.

Gracias. – le dijo Candy aliviada, se sentía cansada y sabía que en realidad necesitaba de Albert para subir y dormir por dos horas…- Dorothy, mejor si ve por Albert, o por alguno de los muchachos…-

Enseguida. – le dijo Dorothy caminando rápidamente en dirección a la biblioteca.

Discúlpenme, ha sido un día ajetreado. – les dijo Candy con una suave sonrisa.

No te preocupes, nosotros nos instalamos dónde nos diga la señora Smith. -le respondió Sophie que comenzaba a sentirse algo nerviosa de que los Andrew vieran aMonica tan pronto.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Monica viéndola completamente pálida.

Sí, creo que excedí mis fuerzas el día de hoy, pero no te preocupes, Albert o alguno de los muchachos me ayudaran a llegar a mi habitación…

Nosotras podemos ayudarte…

No, en realidad tendrían que cargarme escaleras arriba. – Monica la vio de arriba abajo, y no dudó ni por un segundo que con lo menuda que era cargarla fuese una posibilidad, y eso la hizo sentir inadecuada. – vayan a descansar, en un momento viene Albert por mí. Gracias por venir. – le dijo la rubia con una cálida sonrisa. Que aún en su palidez la hacía ver arrebatadoramente hermosa.

Monica y Sophie ayudaron a Candy a llegar a la silla más cercana y luego se retiraron, unos minutos después Albert llegó, Monica alcanzó a divisarlo desde arriba. Y una vez más la escena que vio se quedó grabada en su mente, él se acercaba con rostro preocupado, y el rostro de ella se iluminaba al verlo.

¿Amor?

Lo siento Albert, pero necesito ayuda para llegar a la habitación, y dormir un rato.

Vamos, a mí no me vendría nada mal dormir, sobre todo si es contigo en mis brazos.

Albert, tenemos visitas.

Jajajaja la familia está acostumbrada, vamos. – le dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos, la besaba en los labios y subía las escaleras con ella.

Monica los escuchó reír y susurrar cuando pasaron frente a su puerta, en dirección a la habitación de Albert, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Mientras Candy y Albert dormían, Patty y Annie hablaban con Stear y Archie.

¿Qué planearon que? – les preguntó Archie con los ojos desorbitados.

Lo que escuchaste, y necesitamos que nos ayuden para que Albert no la vea hasta el último segundo.

Pero Patty, amor, ella no está bien. – trató de razonar Stear con ella.

¿Y eso que tiene que ver? ¿acaso por eso no se merece ser esposa de Albert? – le preguntó Patty enojada

No, sabes perfectamente que no me refiero a eso, Candy es única, y no se trata de si lo merece o no, sino de que ella no está bien, no está estable…

Ella quiere casarse, está segura de ello. – le dijo Annie viendo a Archie con ojos suplicantes.

¿Están seguras de que es lo que la gatita quiere?

Por supuesto, ella nos lo pidió, ¿no viste su sonrisa esta mañana?

Sí, era ella nuevamente.

Exacto Archie, era ella de nuevo, es ella, está regresando y quiere casarse con Albert. – le dijo Patty sabiendo que Archie era un romántico y mucho más fácil de convencer que el pragmático Stear.

Está bien, dime que quieres que haga, yo las ayudaré.

Stear puso los ojos en blanco, ese trío era imposible e imparable, así que se resignó, después de todo, él no tenía nada en contra de ayudar a que Albert y Candy fueran felices.

Yo también las ayudaré, y supongo que lo primero que debemos hacer es separar a ese par que seguro están durmiendo juntos en la cama de Candy. – les dijo Stear objetivamente.

Cierto… - dijo Annie sonrojada ante esa imagen.

Jajajaja, perfecto, nos debe una Annie, vamos.

Archie…

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Candy Archie ni siquiera llamó a la puerta, y la reacción del par de rubios que se besaban intensamente debajo de las sábanas valió la pena.

Lo bueno es que iban a dormir. –

Archibald. –

No hagas escándalo mi querido tío, y deberías poner seguro en la puerta para estas situaciones, ¿sabes? – dijo Archie mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

¿Quieres explicarte?

Fui enviado a rescatar a mi querida gatita de tus garras.

¿Por quién si se puede saber? – le dijo Albert mientras se ponía de pie para sacar al insolente de la habitación.

Por mi querida novia y la de mi hermano, que esperan afuera, y por lo mismo creo que deberías calmarte un poco antes de salir de aquí en ese estado. – le dijo viendo discretamente hacia su entrepierna.

Jajajajajajaja – Candy se rio ante lo absurdo de la situación. – yo les pedí que viniera, lo siento amor, lo había olvidado, nos arreglaremos juntas. Y me temo por la hora que se nos hará un poco tarde, ¿podrías hacer la labor de anfitrión en lo que bajamos?

Por supuesto princesa, tómense su tiempo. – le dijo mientras la besaba una vez más en los labios.

No creo que quieran recomenzar eso conmigo en la habitación.

Vete entonces.

No, puedo irme sin ti, anda… - le dijo Archie mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y lo despegaba de Candy.

Amor.

¿Sí?

Sophie trajo una amiga, es socia de negocios, ¿podrías asegurarte de que se sienta cómoda? – Albert y Archie voltearon a verla.

¿Cómo se llama su amiga, gatita?

Monica Ainsworth. Me preguntó si podía traerla cuando la llamé para invitarla y le dije que no había problema, solo que lo había olvidado hasta hoy.

No te preocupes Candy, Stear y yo nos encargamos de ella, y de seguro la tía nos echará una mano. –

Gracias. ¿amor, está todo bien? – le preguntó Candy viendo que de pronto se puso serio.

Si mi vida, es solo que esperaba que solo fuera familiar, pero no te preocupes.

Annie y Patty entraron a la habitación de Candy y se dedicaron a ayudar a Candy para que se viera hermosa.

Albert, Archie y Stear fueron en busca de Anthony.

No puedo creer que haya hecho eso, le dije muy claramente que no era al go en lo que debía meterse.

Te dirá que Candy estuvo de acuerdo, pero creo que ella ni siquiera debió haber preguntado.

Albert tiene razón Anthony… - le dijo Stear.

Lo sé, hablaré con ella de nuevo, y por supuesto yo me hago cargo de Monica esta noche, lo lamento mucho.

Está bien, solo espero que no haya problemas.

No los habrá Albert, descuida. – le dijo Archie pensando en que a Monica Ainsworth le daría muchísimo gusto presenciar la boda esa noche.

A las 9 de la noche Albert estaba en el gran salón, impecablemente vestido con un traje negro de Armani hecho a la medida, camisa inmaculadamente blanca, y corbata de seda color negra. Su cabello peinado elegantemente, su altura y porte eran arrebatadores, Monica bajó junto a Sophie, ambas iban vestidas de negro, elegantes, y sin duda hermosas, pero Albert solo esperaba ver a una hermosa rubia vestida de blanco.

¿Qué hace Monica aquí?

Sophie le preguntó a Candy si podía traer una amiga, y Candy le dijo que sí.

Esa chiquilla es atrevida.

¿Sophie?

Sí… en fin, supongo que todos podemos ser civilizados, ¿ya la vio Candy?

Si tía, ella las recibió. – Elroy Andrew sonrió y se acercó a saludar a las señoritas.

Monica, Sophie, es un gusto verlas, veo que mi querida Candice las invitó, ¿no le ha quedado todo hermoso?

Sí, todo está divino madame Elroy. -le dijo Sophie

Así es, mi niña tiene un gusto exquisito, y a pesar de ser muy joven no dudo que será una excelente matriarca.

¿ya tienen fecha de boda?

Ese par es capaz de darnos la sorpresa en cualquier momento, a ninguno le gusta los formalismos. En fin, es un placer tenerlas con nosotros. Disfruten de la velada. – les dijo mientras sonreía y se alejaba.

Es demasiado frágil para casarse, el consejo de los Andrew no lo permitiría.

Mi querida Monica, no te alteres, lo dijo a propósito, por supuesto que el consejo no lo permitiría.

¿Qué no permititría el consejo amor?

Anthony…

¿decías?

Tú tía dijo que William es capaz de casarse en cualquier momento sin formalismo alguno, y comentábamos que el consejo no sería muy feliz con esa decisión.

Jajajajaja a Albert le importa un comino lo que el consejo diga, y la realidad es que es tan rico que puede decidir no trabajar el resto de su vida.

¿Y a ti te importa un comino lo que el consejo diga? – le preguntó Sophie seductoramente.

Mi amor, yo no soy Albert…

Ni yo soy Candy, supongo que ese es el verdadero problema. – le dijo Sophie molesta mientras se alejaba.

Anthony, tal vez deberías aprender a contestarle a una mujer cuando te pone voz seductora.

Jajajaja Monica, me encanta tu amiga, la quiero, y veo un futuro con ella, sin embargo, debe conocer la realidad, yo no soy Albert, y no me enfrentaré al consejo ni a mi familia, si ella quiere ser parte de los Andrew y tomar el futuro que estoy dispuesto a ofrecerle debe entender cómo funcionan las cosas. - le dijo mientras hacía una corta reverencia y se alejaba para saludar a sus tíos.

Monica se quedó parada en medio de la sala sopesando las palabras de Anthony.

De pronto, Stear y Archie llamaron la atención de todos y pidieron que los acompañasen al jardín. Candy aún no hacía acto de presencia.

Llegaron al jardín, donde las pocas sillas estaban dispuestas bajo una enramada con flores y velas colgantes, el pasillo estaba iluminado con luces y los músicos estaban acomodados sobre una tarima, todo parecía indicar que habría un concierto especial, Albert iba a ir a la casa a buscar a Candy cuando Stear lo interceptó.

Tú te paras aquí.

¿Stear?

En dos segundos comprenderás, pero no te muevas de ahí.

La música comenzó a sonar, Für Ellise de Beethoven, y Annie y Patty aparecieron de algún lugar, ambas vestidas con sofisticados vestidos negros con blanco, el de Annie tenía corte simétrico, su cabello iba recogido en un moño de lado, era un strapless negro, pegado al cuerpo, con una sola hombrera triangular en blanco, cuya línea cruzaba su pecho hasta su cintura. El de Patty era un suave vestido de chiffon negro, su único detalle era una romántica flor de la misma tela a un costado de su cintura. Ambas llevaban pequeños ramos de camelias blancas en las manos.

Caminaron hasta el frente del pequeño pasillo y se pararon a los costados, los presentes comenzaban a preguntarse de que se trataba la obra y a que jugaban esas chiquillas, pero no era anormal que a Candy se le ocurrieran cosas locas, de pronto, la música cambió y bajo las dulces e hipnóticas notas de Claro de Luna de Beethoven una hermosa figura vestida de blanco caminaba etérea entre las velas, su vestido blanco refulgía con la luna, el material era shantung de seda, el escote estilo griego, cortado a la silueta de su cuerpo hasta las rodillas y de ahí la falda se abría, e un incluso arrastraba una pequeña cauda, su cabello había sido acomodado todo hacia un lado, y una dramática orquídea de blancos pétalos y centros color violeta estaba prendida del lado que sus cabellos dejaban descubiertos, de sus lóbulos pendían los exquisitos pendiente que Albert le regalara en Inglaterra. Y en sus manos un sencillo ramo de rosas blancas.

De pronto Albert entendió lo que estaba sucediendo y no podía creerlo ella estaba haciendo realidad su sueño.

Caminó hasta él con la mirada posada en sus ojos y una gran sonrisa en los labios, nadie más existía, él la miró con esa media sonrisa que delataba que entendía lo que estaba pasando y se encontraba incrédulo ante su osadía.

Ella llegó hasta él y le sonrió.

¿Estás segura?

Sí, ¿aceptas?

Jajajajaja mi amor. – le dijo él viéndola con infinita ternura.

¿Eso es un sí? – ella lo miró con tanto amor que en contra de todo su sentido común él solo la besó.

La pequeña concurrencia se quedó muda cuando el reconocido juez Arthur O´Brian salió de entre los arbustos y comenzó a hablar de la belleza del matrimonio.

Monica Ainsworth estaba anonadada, frente a ella el par de rubios destilaba miel, se veían uno al otro como si nadie más existiese y los demás parecían estar en un hechizo, nadie dijo nada a pesar de las obvias implicaciones de lo que estaba sucediendo, el tren de pensamientos de Monica se descarriló cuando escuchó la grave y sensual voz de William Andrew declararle su amor a la frágil rubia que tenía frente a sí.

Mi amor, haces que hoy sea el día más feliz de mi vida, y soy el hombre más afortunado al estar frente a ti, prometiéndote amarte para el resto de mis días, dedicaré mi vida a hacerte feliz, a llenarte de amor, a cuidarte, a cumplir cada uno de tus sueños y pelear por cada una de tus causas, mi corazón es tuyo desde hace tanto tiempo que ni siquiera puedo mencionarlo como un regalo para ti, sin embargo, todo lo que soy y anhelo ser está a tus pies mi princesa, seré tu esposo, tu amigo, tu cómplice, tu caballero andante cuantas veces lo necesites, porque te amo y no puedo concebir pasar mi vida junto a nadie más que no seas tú.

Esas palabras se quedarían grabadas en la mente de Mónica como hierro candente impresas en su memoria, de tal forma que en un futuro que ella aún no alcanzaba a vislumbrar serían los nubarrones negros que empañarían el que debía ser el día más feliz de su vida.

Albert, mi vida es tuya, humildemente te ofrezco lo que soy con la intención de hacerte feliz, de demostrarte que sin importar lo que haya pasado, hoy sé que quiero vivir a tu lado, darte una familia, caminar de tu mano, ser lo que has soñado que seamos, eres mi faro, la constante en mi vida, mi sol, el hombre que más me ha amado y al que más amaré, no tengo nada que ofrecer, más que mis manos vacías, que si tú las tomas y las llenas con las calidez de las tuyas entonces están completas, es un honor ser tu esposa, tu mujer, algún día la madre de tus hijos, tu compañera de vida.

Arthur O´Brian dijo las palabras ceremoniales y con el poder otorgado a él por el estado declaró marido y mujer a William Albert Andrew y Candice White Andrew.

Los ojos de las mujeres presentes (obviamente excluyendo a Sophie y a Monica) estaban arrasados en lágrimas, la servidumbre a quien Candy había invitado a estar presente irrumpieron en un aplauso espontáneo cuando Albert alzó en vilo a su novia y la besó cómo si el mundo fuese a acabarse, y los hombres Andrew sonrieron melancólicamente, estaban felices, sin embargo, también eran realistas.

Elroy Andrew sonrió levemente cuando vio a Monica Ainsworth retirarse discretamente del jardín y observó como Anthony detuvo a Sophie para que no fuera tras ella.

Al final de sus días William Albert Andrew recordaría ese momento como uno de los más perfectos e inocentes de su vida, el momento en que había creído en que la felicidad era alcanzable, el que sin importar lo vivido el amor podía vencerlo todo y que el destino por una vez en su vida, estaba de su lado.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola Chicas, ha sido fabuloso leerlas, me encantan su teorías y perspectivas, y ciertamente disfruto inmensamente de todo este proceso, quiero aclarar que el rumbo de la historia está perfectamente definido, y bosquejado, (en gran parte gracias a mi amiga y cómplice que amablemente ordena mis ideas, y me ayuda a darle coherencia a las que son muy locas, gracias, sin ti, esta historia sería otra.) sé que algunas esperan que esto llegue a su fin pronto, pero aún no estoy ahí, aún tienen cosas que vivir nuestros amados rubios, y no es mi intención torturarlas simplemente la historia que quiero contar, la que he soñado y visionado aún tiene un tramo por recorrer, les platico que está definida para que no se estresen demás, ni teman que pierda la inspiración y las deje en vilo, para su tranquilidad voy adelantada, tengo en promedio siempre unos tres capítulo de reserva al menos, así que, por favor tengan un poco más de paciencia y espero disfruten de esta historia. Un abrazo y bendiciones para todas.**

 **Capítulo 28.**

Al final de sus días William Albert Andrew recordaría ese momento como uno de los más perfectos e inocentes de su vida, el momento en que había creído en que la felicidad era alcanzable, el que sin importar lo vivido el amor podía vencerlo todo y que el destino por una vez en su vida, estaba de su lado.

Todos se acercaron a felicitarlos, Albert tomó a Candy de la mano y caminaron lentamente rumbo a la mansión, los demás se adelantaron para darles un poco de privacidad.

¿Te gustó tu sorpresa?

No puedo creer que preguntes eso, por supuesto que me gustó…

Por un momento me dio pánico que me dijeras que no.

Jajajajaja sabes perfectamente que mi corazón y mi ser son tuyos, no tenías porqué entrar en pánico.

¿Qué crees que dirá la tía?

Nada, está feliz, su único reparo será tu salud, pero ya quedamos que nos haremos cargo de ello, tal vez debamos regresar a Chicago.

¿Podemos vivir en el penthouse?

Sí, si eso quieres, aunque creo que tía Elroy preferiría que estuviéramos en la mansión al menos hasta que estés mejor.

Bien, tomemos un día a la vez.

¿Quieres pasar la noche en la cabaña?

Sería estupendo, pero ahora debemos ir a celebrar a la tía, y ya veremos cómo va todo lo demás.

Te ves perfecta.

Gracias, ¿no cambiarías nada?

Para la boda religiosa usarás el Luckenbooth, solo eso…

¿Boda religiosa?

¿Acaso crees que Elroy Andrew nos dejará en paz hasta que tengamos una?

No había pensado en eso…

No te preocupes, esperaremos hasta que estés bien, además la boda religiosa del patriarca de los Andrew no se planea en poco tiempo.

¡Oh Dios, el consejo!

No tienes por qué preocuparte por ellos, olvídalos por favor.

Annie mandó publicar un anuncio de prensa…

Está bien, por supuesto que quiero gritar a los cuatro vientos que estoy casado con la mujer más hermosa del mundo. – le dijo mientras la besaba, no quería pensar en ese momento absolutamente en nada más que en el hecho de que Candy, su princesa era ahora su esposa.

Se besaron por mucho rato, pero el aire comenzó a enfriarse y Albert sintió que ella se estremecía. Así que se quitó su saco para abrigarla y la llevó en brazos a la mansión.

 **En la biblioteca.**

Tía Elroy, tu sabes que esto es una insensatez.

No hay nada que podamos hacer Allistear.

Debimos haber hecho algo, ella está demasiado frágil e inestable, no esperarás que sea la próxima matriarca.

Ya veremos que sucede…

Ni siquiera firmaron prenupciales.

Jajajaja.

¿De qué te ríes tía?

¿Acaso no los conoces? William haría que el prenupcial estuviese a favor de ella, y Candy haría lo mismo por él, no se necesitan prenupciales, se necesita ayudarlos a sortear lo que venga. ¿Qué te preocupa?

Bien sabes todo lo que esa niña vivió estos meses, una boda no es precisamente lo que necesita.

Su mejor medicina ha sido William…

Porque no recuerda tía, por eso…

¿Qué tiene que recordar? ¿Qué él le ha dado todo?

Qué ella lo dejó por alguna razón, que vagó por la India en una empresa destinada al fracaso, que quien estuvo a su lado todo ese tiempo no fue William, sino Derek Dupont, y que William aparecía en todas las portadas de sociales con Monica Ainsworth hasta hace 4 meses cuando nosotros comenzamos a hacer que ellos aparecieran, eso es lo que tiene que recordar.

Bien, si me preguntas sí creo que era el mejor momento, no, no creo que lo fuera, pero tampoco dudo del amor que se tienen, así que apoyaremos esta unión, como siempre lo hemos hecho, como una familia, un frente unido, y los escudaremos de lo que sea que venga.

Es fácil decirlo tía, mi duda es cuanto está dispuesto a perder William en todo esto.

Todo, Allistear, tú mismo lo viste en la India, él está dispuesto a darlo todo por ella.

Ese es precisamente el punto.

¿Cuánto estabas dispuesto a perder por Diana? Dejaste todo el legado de los Cornwell por velar los intereses de los Andrew.

Allistear Cornwell suspiró, no podía negar que Elroy tenía razón.

Bien, se hará lo que sea necesario.

Los dos salieron de la biblioteca justo a tiempo para ver a Albert entrar con su esposa en brazos al salón.

Lo ves, son la imagen de la felicidad.

Tía, tú nunca has sido ingenua, me temo que el amor por ese par te ciega ante la realidad.

El amor por Diana y por Rosemary también me cegó en todo caso, permití que Diana se casara contigo y mi hermosa Rose con el vagabundo de Vincent, así que no veo de que te quejas.

La orquesta comenzó a sonar, los acordes de su vals favorito llenaron el salón y Albert bajó a Candy, se puso su saco de nuevo y comenzó a hacerla girar y moverse en la cadencia de las notas, la sonrisa de ella era enorme, sus ojos brillaban como nunca, los demás se les unieron, e incluso la tía Elroy bailó con George.

George.

Sí Señora.

Te harás cargo del consejo ¿verdad?

Por supuesto señora.

Y del maldito ese.

Ya William tiene el reporte, no tiene de que preocuparse, dijo que se lo enseñaría después de las fiestas.

Bien, y no quedó trazo de que nosotros estuvimos involucrados ¿verdad?

Por supuesto que no señora, además el gobierno de la India se preocupó mucho de que retiráramos nuestras inversiones, así que cooperaron amablemente.

Gracias, George, tendremos que proteger a los chicos.

Eso es lo que siempre hemos hecho.

Lo sé, y te agradezco, porque sin tu ayuda hubiese sido imposible George.

No tiene nada que agradecer, ustedes son mi familia.

Es un honor que seamos tu familia. Y a riesgo de ser entrometida también te diré que, como tal, deseamos verte feliz. Así que tal vez deberías comenzar a trabajar en ello.

¿Es una orden o una sugerencia?

Lo que sea que te haga encontrar una buena mujer y casarte George.

Jajajaja. – George Johnson no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar de labios de ELroy Andrew.

Cuando el vals acabó Albert y Candy se dirigieron al comedor seguidos de los demás, la cena planeada por Candy era un exquisito menú de ocho tiempos, dignos de un rey, Albert le cedió la cabecera a la tía por ser la festejada, y se sentó a su derecha, con Candy sentada junto a él.

Todo el menú había sido cuidadosamente planeado y su presentación diseñada, era un banquete ostentoso y decadente hasta cierto punto, en cierta forma perfecto para celebrar a la matriarca de los Andrew. Los frutos y carnes exóticos, acompañados de espesas salsas finamente condimentadas, el olor de las especies, el buen vino y excelentes licores, todo, absolutamente todo hablaba del poder y riqueza del clan y de la mujer que lo regenteaba.

Por supuesto Candy solo comió un poco de salmón a las brasas y verduras al vapor. La corona del menú, un exquisito pastel de chocolate belga y frambuesas, acompañado de Champagne y exquisito café colombiano.

Candy, estuvo perfecto. – le dijo Annie con sincera admiración.

Gracias, fue divertido, ¿te gustó tía?

Me superaste hija, fue un sueño.

Falta una sorpresa más, vamos al gran salón de nuevo.

Al llegar al gran salón, pudieron ver que había una especie de escenario, y las sillas estaban dispuestas para público, tomaron asiento, y de pronto los deliciosos sonidos de un violín inundaron el gran salón, la música era magistral, pronto las gaitas lo acompañaban, y de los costados salieron bailarines folclóricos escoceses, el murmullo de asombro entre la familia no se hizo esperar, y la tía volteó a ver a Candy con una gran sonrisa, todo era magnífico.

Candy se había sentado un poco atrás para ver la reacción de su familia, la felicidad y el evidente gusto por lo que estaban presenciando la llenaba de satisfacción, Albert le sonrió y la tomó de la mano, para llevársela a la boca y besarla.

Eres increíble, ¿Cómo planeaste todo esto en una semana?

No tengo más que hacer, y fue bueno mantenerme ocupada. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Albert le sonrió y la besó delicadamente.

Gracias princesa, todo quedó perfecto.

Ahora vuelvo. – le dijo ella besándolo en la nariz y saliendo del salón.

Albert pensó que ella iba al tocador y la observó perderse entre el humo y las luces del espectáculo.

Candy tenía una cosa en la mente, estaba obsesionada con portar el Luckenbooth, así que se dirigió a la biblioteca, ella sabía la combinación y tenía acceso a cada una de las cajas fuertes de las casas dónde habían vivido, así que se dirigió al cuadro que cubría la caja de seguridad, lo abrió y puso la combinación y su huella digital. La caja se abrió y ella buscó entre los papeles y cajas de joyas el fino estuche de cuero color marrón que tenía palabras de amor en gaélico.

"Tá tú an ceann amháin go bhufil mo croi." (Tú eres la única que tiene mi corazón.)

En su búsqueda tiró al piso una carpeta que estaba puesta en la orilla de la caja, siguió buscando y no encontró nada, y de pronto recordó que él no le había dicho que estaba en esa caja de seguridad, solo que estaba en una caja de seguridad, tal vez la de la mansión de Chicago, o el penthouse.

Candy se resignó a esperar, se agachó para recoger los papeles que había tirado, y la foto de un elegante hombre, de mirada fría y aspecto indio la hizo perder el aliento, tomó los papeles y comenzó a leerlos, una avalancha de recuerdos la embistieron, el horror se dibujó en su rostro, al recordar el último año, su estancia en la India, el ataque, el secuestro, Naya, Sethi, ella vagando por las comunidades rurales, inundada de dolor e incertidumbre, ella vagando por esas comunidades con Derek Dupont, besándolo en medio de una noche de tormenta y rogándole que no la dejará sola, que la hiciera su mujer, y por último todo lo que había vivido en la casa de seguridad, cada golpe, cada corte, cada manoseo y humillación, todo estaba ahí, de pronto se sintió sucia, muy sucia, ella no se merecía un hombre como Albert… pero además, recordó que él no había ido por ella, recordó sus fotos con Monica Ainsworth, la misma mujer a la que ella había saludado amablemente y por la que preguntó en la cena a Sophie, recibiendo por respuesta que se disculpaba pero había tenido que regresar a Chicago por un supuesto imprevisto.

Dios, era demasiado, ¿cuál era la verdad?, recordó su pelea con Albert en el penthouse y como él le había advertido que no iría por ella, y había cumplido, por siete meses la había dejado a su suerte, cuando lo vio en Singapur él estaba furioso, y ahora Candy entendía o creía entender que la furia era porque ella lo había abandonado y ahora en su estupidez lo había obligado a ir tras ella cuando él ya estaba rehaciendo su vida con alguien más.

Era horrible, todo era desastroso, ella no podía ser la matriarca de los Andrew, ni la esposa de Albert, era inmunda, la habían utilizado una y otra vez como mero objeto, y ella ni siquiera se había defendido.

Albert había mandado a Anthony por ella en vez de ir él cuando el primer ataque sucedió, y el único que había estado a su lado en medio de todo eso había sido Derek… ¿Qué habría pasado con Derek?

Candy tenía una revolución en su mente, los sentimientos, el asco, el temor, el dolor, el enojo, la impotencia, la vergüenza, todo se mezclaba en ese momento, las lágrimas caían a raudales por sus mejillas y arruinaban su maquillaje, pasó las manos por sus cabellos deshaciendo el magnífico peinado y estrujando la orquídea que llevaba prendida del cabello, se sentí engañada, manipulada, indigna, tonta, y miserable.

¿Cómo había pensado que podría ser feliz? ¿en qué momento había creído que todo podría arreglarse con una boda? ¿con qué cara le diría a Albert que se había acostado con Derek? ¿qué tenía Albert que ver con Monica? Esa última era una pregunta inútil, ella sabía la respuesta, Monica era su amante, y habían permitido que Sophie fuese quien la llevara a casa, claro que lo que Albert no había esperado era que ella fuese tan ilusa como para pensar que él querría casarse con ella, lo había orillado a aceptar al hacerlo público, por eso Monica se había ido. Ella había perdido a Albert el día que lo abandonó para ir a la India, o bien, nunca había sido de ella, solo era una ilusión

La desesperanza fue más grande que todo, y en verdad creyó que no había forma de repáralo, sin él la vida no valía la pena, y una piltrafa humana como ella no merecía a un hombre como William Andrew.

Salió de la biblioteca dispuesta a terminar con todo, ella no sería el caso de caridad de nadie, ni quería volver a ver en Albert esa mirada de rabia contenida que había visto en él en Singapur.

Lo enfrentaría, lo mandaría al diablo, le reclamaría haberle ocultado información una vez más, porque una vez más había pesado más las apariencias, porque estaba feliz de haber tenido una planeadora de eventos, una mujercita de sociedad, un adorno conveniente en su brazo, después de todo eso era todo lo que él siempre había querido.

Caminaba hecha una furia, la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo evitaban que el paso rápido que llevaba la cansara y sentía una fuerza inusual en esos últimos meses.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al salón tropezó con él, el hombre que ella iba buscando, Albert había salido a buscarla ante su tardanza y de pronto se topó con ella.

Amor, ¿Dónde estabas? Te perdiste el resto del espectáculo, ¿te sientes bien? – el buscó su mirada y entonces la vio verdaderamente, estaba hecha un desastre, el maquillaje corrido, el cabello deshecho, los ojos hinchados de llorar y se percató que en sus ojos había furia. -¿Candy?-

¿POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE? – le gritó con todas sus fuerzas llamando la atención de los que estaban adentro del salón.

¿Mi amor, de que hablas? – le dijo él en un tono calmado, el cual hizo que la sangre de Candy hirviera más.

DE ESTO. – le espetó tirándole a la cara el reporte, Albert alcanzó a atraparlo.

Estaba…

EN LA CAJA FUERTE; LO SE; FUI A BUSCAR MI LUCKENBOOTH.

El luckenbooth está en…

EL PENTHOUSE, LO SE; AHORA LO RECUERDO.

Candy…

¿¡COMO PUDISTE?! ¡ME ABANDONASTE!

Los gritos eran demasiado, y estaba claro que no se calmarían, Elroy Andrew volteó a ver a Allistear y Diana discretamente, ellos sabían que hacer, de inmediato ofrecieron llevar a las chicas de regreso a Chicago, no era una oferta en realidad, sino una orden. Sophie intentó protestar, pero ni siquiera la escucharon, volteó a ver a Anthony esperando que le pidiese quedarse o se ofreciera él a llevarla.

Sophie, será mejor que se vayan con mis tíos.

¿No vendrás?

Más tarde.

Puedo…

No, vete ahora. – le respondió tajantemente. Dejándola sola en el salón y siguiendo a su tía, sus primos y George.

Los Andrew salieron del salón cerrando la puerta tras de sí, George fue a dar indicación de que nadie se acercara al área, y los demás simplemente se mantuvieron cerca por si era necesario.

No te abandoné mi amor, te di el espacio que me pediste.

SUPONGO QUE DARME ESPACIO ERA DEJARME MEDIO MORIR EN UN HOSPITAL DE LA INDIA, MANDAR A ANTHONY POR MI CUANDO CASI ME VIOLAN PORQUE TU ESTABAS EN BRAZIL CON TU AMANTE…

Candy, no seas injusta, no podía ir tras de ti y traerte contra tu voluntad.

ESO HABÍAS PROMETIDO QUE HARÍAS LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE REGRESÉ… ME DEJASTE SOLA… - ella lloraba histérica y enojada.

Candy, necesitas calmarte…

¿NO ME RESPONDERÁS SOBRE TU AMANTE?! DIME QUE SE SINTIÓ QUE ELLA NOS VIERA CASARNOS, ¿QUÉ SOY? ¿UNA OBRA DE CARIDAD? ¿UN ARREGLO CONVENIENTE? ¿LA METERÍAS EN CASA CADA VEZ QUE SE TE ANTOJARA CON LA EXCUSA DE QUE ES AMIGA DE SOPHIE?

Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido, Stear, ve por el médico.

¿QUÉ HARÁS, DROGARME?! ¿INTERNARME? ASÍ PUEDES ANULAR EL MATRIMONIO, DESPUÉS DE TODO SOY UNA BASURA, NO MEREZCO AL GRAN WILLIAM ANDREW, PERO LA ZORRA ESA CON LOOK DE MODELO SÍ.

Candy, tranquila mi amor, no te estás escuchando… - su calma la hizo explotar

¡TE REVOLCASTE CON ELLA EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE ME FUI! – su afirmación era completamente injusta, e hizo a recordar a Albert que quien había estado con alguien más había sido ella.

No te equivoques, yo nunca dejé de amarte, y nunca te fui infiel… en cambio… - se detuvo a tiempo…

EN CAMBIO YO SÍ ME REVOLQUÉ CON DEREK, ¿ESO ES LO QUE IBAS A DECIR? ¿QUIERES SABER PORQUE? PORQUE POR TERCERA VEZ EN ESE MES UNA CRIATURA INDEFENSA HABÍA MUERTO EN MIS BRAZOS, PORQUE ESTABA SOLA, EXTRAÑÁNDOTE, CON EL ALMA DESGARRADA PORQUE POR FIN HABÍA ACEPTADO QUE SETHI ESTABA PERDIDA PARA MÍ, Y TODO LO QUE OBTUVE DE TI FUE SILENCIO… Y FOTOS DE TI PASAEANDOTE POR TODOS LADOS CON ELLA. Y DEJÁME DECIRTE QUE RESULTÓ SER MEJOR HOMBRE QUE TÚ EN MUCHOS ASPECTOS QUE NO TIENES NI IDEA, ADEMÁS, NUNCA ME DEJÓ SOLA, ME DEFENDIÓ COMO SU MUJER, ME APOYÓ A LO LARGO DE TODOS ESTOS MESES, ALGO QUE DEBÍAS HACER TU, ME OFRECIÓ SU COMPAÑÍA, AFECTO, COMPRENSIÓN, AMOR Y SI …. EL RESULTÓ SER MUCHO MEJOR QUE TÚ. – la furia se desbordaba de su pequeño cuerpo, y se abalanzó sobre él con la intención de cachetearlo, Albert sabía perfectamente que ella no tenía las fuerzas para todo eso, y no quería que se lastimara así que la tomó en brazos y trató de contenerla pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Elroy hizo una seña a los muchachos para que se retiraran y ella hizo lo mismo, se mantendrían cerca, pero les darían su espacio.

DEJAME, DEJAME… - le dijo ella retorciéndose con una fuerza inusitada.

Mi amor, necesitas calmarte, no tienes las fuerzas para esto…

TE ODIO, NO TE SOPORTO, TU ME DEJASTE SOLA, ME ADANDONASTE, ME CAMBIASTE POR OTRA EN CUANTO PUDISTE. NI SIQUIERA TERRY FUE TAN VIL CONMIGO, ¿CREES QUE NO ME PIDIÓ QUE FUERA SU MUJER? MUCHAS VECES Y SIN EMBARGO NUNCA ACCEDÍ, Y ÉL SUPO RESPETARLO, EN CAMBIO A TI QUE TE DÍ TODO A MANOS LLENAS SIMPLEMENTE ME USASTE. TAL VEZ DEBISTE CASARTE CON ANELISSE MACGREGGOR, ERAN TAL PARA CUAL, CONVENIENTES, Y SUPONGO QUE EL SEXO TAMPOCO FUE DEL TODO MALO, ELLA FUE TU MUJER TAMBIÉN, Y NO ME QUIERAS VENIR A CONVENCER DE QUE NO HABÍA NADA ENTRE USTEDES NO SOY UNA ESTÚPIDA COMO TÚ Y TODOS LOS DEMÁS LO CREEN, LA MISMA TÍA SABÍA PERFECTAMENTE QUE YO NO ERA LA MUJER PARA TI, POR ESO ME AYUDÓ A IRME, PERO NO SIN ANTES CONVENCERME DE TERMINAR CONTIGO, TU DEBISTE IR CONMIGO HASTA EL INFIERNO, EN CAMBIO SOLO ME DEJASTE IR, Y CLARO STEAR ME LLEVÓ HASTA ALLÁ PARA ASEGURARSE DE QUE NO VOLVIERA, ASÍ MONICA AINSWORTH, LA PERFECTA HEREDDERA PODRÍA ENTRAR A TU VIDA….PORQUE YO NO SOY NADIE, SOLO SOY UNA HUÉRFANA…¿LES HAS DICHO COMO ME ENCONTRASTE, PRÁCTICAMENTE DESNUDA, SIENDO MANOSEADA POR UN TIPEJO, A PUNTO DE SER VIOLADA? ¿SABES CUANTAS VECES PASÓ ESO? ¿SABES TODO LO QUE ME HICIERON? ¿POR QUÉ TARDASTE TANTO? ¿PEDÍAN DEMASIADO? ¿ERA MEJOR DEJARME MORIR? ¿NO PODÍAS AFECTAR LA ECONOMÍA DE LA FAMILIA? ¿O SIMPLEMENTE AÚN NO HAllABAN QUE HACER PARA JUSTIFICAR TODO LO QUE ME HABÍA PASADO? SOY LA VERGÜENZA DE LOS ANDREW, POR ESO ES QUE LA TÍA SE HA ENCARGADO DE MANTENERME ENCERRADA AQUÍ, PARA QUE NADIE PUEDA VERME, PARA NO AVERGONZARSE DE MÍ…Y YO COMO TONTA TE PIDO QUE TE CASES CONMIGO, POR SUPUESTO NO PODÍAS NEGARTE, NO FUERA A SER QUE ME PUSIERA HISTÉRICA FRENTE A LA PERFECTA MADEMOISELLE DEVERAUX Y MS. AINSWORTH….JAJAJAJAJA MAGNÍFICO SHOW, TODO PLANEADO Y CALCULADO, Y AL FINAL YO SOY EL GRAN ENTRETENIMIENTO DE LOS ANDREW, LA OBRA DE CARIDAD CON LA QUE SALVARÍAN SUS ALMAS DEL INFIERNO, PORQUE AL FINAL DE CUENTAS EL MUNDO SE PUEDE IR AL CARAJO MIENTRAS USTEDES ESTÉN BIEN Y CÓMODOS, LA GRAN SOCIEDAD DEBÍA DE SABER QUE ERAN UNOS SANTOS, ACOGER A UNA CHIQUILLA Y HACERLA A SU IMAGEN Y SEMEJANZA, UNA GRAN MOVIDA D EPUBLICIDAD, PERFECTAMENTE CALCULADA PARA QUE NADIE LOS CRITICARA POR SUS MILLONES Y LOS MILES QUE MUEREN DE HAMBRE POR CULPA DE SU INDOLENCIA.

Candy…

¡QUE QUIERES HACER?, ¿LO MISMO QUE KUMARI, ¿RETENERME A LA FUERZA? ¿TORTURARME?, ¿TOMARME PARA TU PLACER? ¿O SEGUIR BURLÁNDOTE DE MI CON TU AMIGUITA?, CLARO YA SUPONGO LAS BUENAS CHARLAS QUE ENTABLARON EN MI HONOR, TODO LO QUE SE DEBIERON HABER BURLADO DE MÍ TODOS ESTOS MESES, SI CLARO, ASÍ FUE, UNA ÚLTIMA AVENTURA CON LA NIÑITA POBRE ANTES DE TOMAR TU LEGADO Y TU LUGAR COMO CABEZA DE LOS ANDREW, SI …ESO FUE LO QUE HICISTE, ME JURASTE AMOR MIENTRAS ME ACOSTABA CONTIGO, SOLO PARA HACERME TU MUJER, PERO CUANDO TE CANSASTE DE TU NUEVO JUGUETE Y RESOLVÍ PENSAR, SER YO MISMA, AHÍ SI RESULTE TOTALMENTE INCONVENIENTE PARA TÍ, PARA TÚ FAMILIA, PARA EL MALDITO CONSEJO, SI ELLOS, QUE DEBEN ESTAR MÁS QUE COMPLACIDOS CON TU NUEVA ELECCIÓN DE SOCIA Y MUJER, ASÍ QUE SUELTAME… RESPÓNDEME UNA COSA GRAN PATRIARCA, ¿A ELLA TAMBIÉN YA LA LLEVASTE A TU CAMA?, ¿LE PROMETISTE EL CIELO, LAS ESTRELLAS Y DEMÁS, COMO A ANELLISSE, A MÍ Y NO SE A CUANTAS OTRAS?, ¿CREES QUE NO LO SÉ?, MALDITO SEAS ALBERT, SÚELTAME, ME DAS ASCO, ERES TAN POCO HOMBRE, TE DESPRECIO Y ME ASQUEO A MI MISMA CADA VEZ QUE PIENSO QUE MIENTRAS ME JURABAS AMOR, TE REVOLCABAS CON ELLA, CON LA PERFECTA SEÑORITA AINSWORTH ! SUELTAME, ¡YA NO ME TOQUES MÁS, SIENTO ASCO DE TI!– esas palabras golpearon fuerte en Albert, sobre todo el tono de dolor e impotencia en ella, verse comparado con ese maldito, cuando él había estado dispuesto a darlo todo por ella. Las fuerzas lo abandonaron, toda su felicidad se deshacía como un espejismo frente a él, entonces, la soltó, no podía retenerla a la fuerza, le dio la espalda por unos segundos, con los hombros caídos, y las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. – ERES DE LO PEOR. - le dijo Candy en un tono de desprecio que llegó a lo más profundo de su corazón. Escuchó como ella subía las escaleras hacía su habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de sí, dejó que sus pies lo guiaran hasta el establo, y ahí montó a Nazgul, para galopar con la furia de mil demonios.

Anthony la vio pasar a través de la puerta abierta del salón dónde habían ido a esperar todos, y se puso de pie para seguirla y hablar con ella, todo lo que había dicho definitivamente les había calado, a Archie, Stear y a él, que siempre fueron sus compañeros de juegos y travesuras, ellos la habían incluido en su mundo, es más la habían hecho el sol de su sistema planetario, y lo que ella le había gritado a Albert sobre la familia los había desgarrado, era como si los viera como si fueran los Leegan, en algún momento había dejado de ser sus aliados y se habían convertido en sus enemigos, y ella ni siquiera sabía que ellos habían sudado sangre por ella esos siete meses, ella no entendía que dejarla ese día cuando fue por ella había sido una de las decisiones más difíciles de su vida, sabía que estaba dolida, y seguramente en shock, porque si entendía bien lo que sucedía ella lo había recordado todo, y eso debía ser francamente aterrador.

Cuando iba a cruzar el umbral la imperiosa voz de Elroy Andrew la detuvo.

No Anthony. –

Anthony se volvió para encararla como antaño, cuando Candy era una niña y la tía era injusta con ella, pero no encontró a la mujer fría, dura y orgullosa, sino a una mujer quebrantada, que parecía haber envejecido 10 años en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y el sufrimiento que su rostro reflejaba era abrumador.

Tía…

Está dolida Anthony, muy dolida, pero… no te corresponde meterte, esto es entre Candy y William, no podemos intervenir, son marido y mujer y tendrán que arreglarlo entre ellos, estaremos aquí para cuando pidan ayuda, es lo que nos toca hacer como su familia, pero tenemos que aguantar estoicamente los embates de la tormenta hijo.

Stear y Archie la vieron, no por primera vez con nuevos ojos, ella adoraba a Candy y a Albert, pero los sentimientos de todos estaban a flor de piel, se sentían en carne viva, las duras palabras de Candy los habían destrozado.

Con razón Albert casi mata a Derek… - dijo Stear como para sí.

No puedo creer que después de todo lo que sufrió por él estemos en este punto… Derek.. por Dios el tío es mil veces mejor partido… - dijo Archie ofendido.

Archie… - le dijo Anthony dispuesto a brincar como siempre en defensa de ella.

No, Anthony no la juzgo, solo pienso que la soledad debió haber sido inmensa para que ella hiciera eso… y no me imagino lo que Albert debe estar sintiendo en estos momentos, pero ahora entiendo un poco su frialdad con ella los primeros días, ella no solo se destrozó, sino que lo hizo mil pedazos a él también.

Tía, ¿crees que podrán superarlo? – le preguntó Stear con preocupación.

Siempre creí que ese par podría superar lo que sea que se les enfrentara…

Pero ahora no estas tan segura.

Temo que se destrocen, que la culpa los consuma, que los reproches los rebasen…

Deben ir a terapia, ella definitivamente no podrá sola con esto, y Albert tampoco, ha aguantado todo por muchos meses en silencio, ha vivido para ella y por ella, y ella no está ni cerca de estar mejor. – dijo Stear objetivamente.

William está tan herido como ella… - dijo Elroy en voz apenas audible, más para sí que para los muchachos.

Tía, seguiremos presentando un frente unido por ambos, y seremos tu apoyo, no te preocupes. – le dijo Anthony mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de ella, estaba acostumbrado a verla altiva, invencible, inconmovible, en medio de todo, ella era la piedra angular de la familia, y nunca se dejaba abatir, pero ese día, las culpas y remordimientos también hacían mella en ella, y pensaba si tal vez de haber sido una madre para Candy a los 12 y no a los 18 las cosas podrían ser diferentes.

Ve a descansar tía, nosotros esperaremos a que Albert vuelva, y cuidaremos que ella no salga, hablaré con los guardias. – le dijo Archie consciente de que aún había mucho por hacer.

No sé si podré descansar.

Al menos inténtalo tía, debes estar fuerte para los días que están por venir.

Stear ayudó a su tía a ponerse en pie y la acompañó hasta su habitación, ordenó un té para ella y regresó con sus primos y hermano a esperar por Albert y estar al pendiente de las cosas, ordenaron café y se sentaron en silencio en la biblioteca, atentos a todo.

Candy daba vueltas y vueltas en su habitación, había corrido a la enfermera y a la mucama, aún llevaba el hermoso vestido blanco que ahora mostraba manchas de maquillaje en el frente, y estaba lamentablemente arrugado.

No podía creer que había sido tan cruel como para lastimar de esa forma a Albert, la parte coherente de ella le decía que buscar culpables no tenía sentido alguno, y que en honor a la verdad Albert no era culpable de todo lo que había pasado.

Otra voz, una que sonaba mucho como Eliza Leegan le decía que ella no merecía a William Andrew, que era una egoísta por haberlo amarrado a ella… ¡Dios! Sería un escándalo, habría anuncio de prensa de su matrimonio y ella… ella no merecía un hombre como Albert, ella estaba sucia, muchos la habían tocado, inmunda, era un trapo viejo, no la futura madre de los hijos del patriarca de los Andrew, para empezar, ni siquiera podía satisfacerlo como hombre, le aterraba pensar en ello, y recordaba el placer que era estar con él enredados entre la sabanas, pero Albert merecía una mujer completa, no un remedo de mujer, que había sido de muchos, sino alguien digno de el gran hombre y amante que era.

¿Cómo liberarlo del infierno al que ella misma lo había condenado? ¿Cómo liberar a todos los Andrew de la carga que ella representaba? Era realista, escapar y rehacer su vida, en las condiciones en las que se encontraba era prácticamente imposible, además no tenía fuerzas, ni ganas, ni nada, si hubiese sido la Candy de antaño, hubiese hecho su maleta en ese preciso momento y simplemente hubiese salido rumbo a una nueva vida, pero ahora, la adrenalina había terminado de correr por sus venas y estaba sumamente agotada, no quería pensar, no podía dormir, porque las horribles escenas de lo que había vivido asediaban sus sueños, ahora sabía que significaban esas pesadillas, y ella las había vivido en carne propia, todas y cada una de ellas.

Jugueteó con el frasco de sedantes que estaba en la bandeja de medicamentos, esas píldoras que le habían recetado para ayudarla a dormir, media píldora o un cuarto solamente, esa era la dosis, sin embargo… tal vez ahora podría dormir, sabía que la única forma de conciliar el sueño y descansar era en los brazos de Albert, pero ella misma se había encargado de alejar a Albert, y ahora no había marcha atrás.

Se sirvió un vaso de agua, había una sola forma de liberarse y liberarlos a todos, y ella Candice White Andrew, se los debía después de todo lo que habían hecho por ella.

Contó las pastillas que quedaban en el bote, abrió las puertas de la terraza, el frío aire nocturno aclaraba su cabeza, y le daba fuerzas, las voces a su alrededor por fin habían guardado silencio, solo el viento parecía susurrarle que la esperaban con los brazos abiertos, sonrió, este sería su último acto de amor por él, pensó en dejar una nota, pero luego pensó que le haría un favor, si las últimas palabras que el recordaba de ella eran esas de odio que había pronunciado insensatamente, entonces, sería más fácil olvidarla, no dejaría nota, simplemente lo haría.

Tomó las pastillas de cinco en cinco y hasta que las hubo tomado todas, como pudo llegó a la terraza, y susurró al viento, "Tá tú an ceann amháin go bhufil mo croi." Las lágrimas inundaban su rostro y en pocos segundos todo se volvió borroso, ni siquiera sintió el golpe que dio su cuerpo sobre el frío piso de granito.

Candice White Andrew, yacía desmadejada en la blanca terraza, los rayos de luna que iluminaban su silueta le daban un brillo que no era de este mundo, era hermosa, aún en esos momentos era simplemente hermosa.

Albert Andrew sintió un dolor agudo en su corazón, era algo inexplicable, había pensado en pasar la noche en la cabaña, pero no podía ignorar la angustia que sentía en ese momento y era mucho más que el dolor de todo lo que había sucedido, giró a Nazgul y cabalgó aún más rápido de regreso a la mansión, su corazón le decía que debía darse prisa o no llegaría a tiempo.

Desmontó de un brinco en los establos y agradeció al mozo que le recibió el caballo a pesar de la hora, y corrió rumbo a la mansión, subió los escalones de dos en dos y corrió hasta la puerta de ella, trató de abrirla, estaba cerrada con llave, sabía que tenía una copia… entró en su habitación y revolvió su escritorio hasta encontrarla.

Abrió la puerta esperando que algo fuese lanzado en su dirección, pero todo estaba tranquilo, tal vez se había quedado dormida, sintió el aire frío calarlo hasta los huesos y observó las finas cortinas de seda hondear con el viento, entró tratando de no hacer ruido y de moverse eficientemente, rápidamente se dio cuenta que ella no estaba en la cama ni en el baño ni en el pequeño salón, de pronto reparó en el hecho de que el ventanal estaba abierto, salió y la buscó con la mirada en el diván, las nubes habían oscurecido el cielo y la luna no daba su luz, la oscuridad del campo reinaba afuera, quiso dar un paso y sintió que tropezaba, justo en ese momento el viento tuvo a bien mover las perezosas nubes y la luna llena dio todo su esplendor, haciendo que el cuerpo inerte de su princesa refulgiese con un brillo sobrenatural.

El grito desgarrador que salió de su garganta hizo que en cuestión de segundos la familia entrase apurada a la habitación, la escena era espeluznante, Albert de rodillas en el suelo junto a la silueta de la hermosa rubia que era la dueña de su corazón, llorando y acariciando su cabello, no se atrevía a abrazarla por miedo a lastimarla si la movía, pero la realidad era que ni siquiera estaba seguro que siguiera con vida.

Levantó el rostro y aún con el rostro bañado en lágrimas se recompuso, por ella, por su familia, por que por ahí dicen que la esperanza es lo último que muere.

George, pronto, llama al médico y las enfermeras, y al helicóptero que tenemos en stand by, debemos regresar a Chicago de inmediato. - una vez más William Albert Andrew sabía perfectamente lo que le correspondía hacer, no había tiempo de llorar ni lamentarse, debía actuar con prisa y determinación, no en vano era el patriarca de los Andrew.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

 **Septiembre.**

Candy sintió como si saliera de debajo del agua luego de contener la respiración por largo rato, abrió los ojos tratando de tomar aire, quiso mover sus manos y se dio cuenta que no era posible, estaban sujetas por velcros acolchados a la cama, el sonido de los aparatos que controlaban sus signos vitales era constante, había electrodos en su pecho, oxígeno en su nariz, y suero conectado a su brazo, giro con cuidado y lo observó, estaba rendido, extenuado, dormido incómodamente en un sofá demasiado pequeño para él, la barba se veía crecida, sus ojos estaban rodeados de oscuros círculos, la piel de sus pómulos se veía tensa, y un ceño de preocupación surcaba su frente.

Lo observó por largo rato con ternura infinita, sabía que él había estado ahí los últimos tres días, y el remordimiento de todo lo que él debió sufrir era demasiado grande, se suponía que ella debía acabar con el sufrimiento de él, no prolongarlo, ahora, estaba en lo que seguramente era el área de psiquiatría porque había atentado contra su vida, y él era su esposo, atado a ella irremediablemente… no podía permitirlo, además, aún había mucho enojo, demasiado, no quería ver a nadie, no quería arrastrarlos por el calvario que sabía vendría.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, lágrimas de tristeza mezcladas con furia y dolor, intentó zafarse de sus ataduras y lo único que logró fue lastimarse con el catéter que tenía puesto.

Albert despertó por el ruido que ella provocó, y se acercó a ella.

Princesa, calma, ahora llamo a alguien para que venga…

NO, VETE; NO QUIERO QUE ESTES AQUÍ; DEJÁME Y VETE CON TU AMANTE… – le gritó ella a voz de cuello mientras seguía luchando, por supuesto eso aceleró su ritmo cardiaco, y disparó una alarma. En cuestión de segundos las enfermeras entraron.

SEÑORITA; NO LO QUIERO AQUÍ, SAQUÉLO…

Candy, amor, tranquila

NO. VETE, NO PUEDO NI QUIERO VERTE.

Señor Andrew, será mejor que salga por ahora, ella no debe alterarse tanto.

VETEEEEE –

Un enfermero trató de retenerla.

Señora Andrew, tendremos que sedarla.

SOLO SACÁLO DE AQUÍ, NO QUIERO A NADIE CONMIGO.

Señora Andrew, cálmese.

SACALO Y ME CALMO.

Señor Andrew, debe salir ahora, por favor. – le dijo una enfermera mayor tomándolo por los hombros para guiarlo a la puerta. Albert se veía derrotado.

George iba llegando justo en ese momento. Y lo vio.

¿William? ¿qué pasó?

Ella recobró la conciencia, pero no quiere verme, ni a mí, ni a nadie al parecer, ¿tienes la información que te pedí?

Sí, hay una excelente clínica en las afueras de la ciudad, es un paisaje parecido a Lakewood, por supuesto que hay otros lugares muy buenos en California, y Nueva York, pero supuse que querías estar cerca.

Necesito estar cerca.

Ve a la casa a darte un baño y a descansar, yo me quedo con ella.

George, ¿llamaste a Ms. Pony?

Sí, y enviaré el chofer mañana por ella y por la hermana María. Vete a casa o la señora Elroy vendrá por ti ella misma, te espera el chofer abajo.

Albert obedeció, se sentía tan vacío e impotente, y ver en los ojos de ella la ira y el rechazo hacia él era demasiado, él siempre había sido su puerto seguro, y ahora, no podía ser su consuelo, cuando lo único que quería era tomarla en sus brazos y ayudarla a calmarse.

George esperó afuera hasta que el personal médico salió y pidió informes sobre el estado de Candy. Ya los Andrew habían autorizado que el recibiera información en ausencia de la familia.

¿Cómo está ella?

¿Se fue el señor Andrew?

Sí, necesitaba descansar, pero me he quedado yo para estar al pendiente.

Se calmó en cuanto el señor se retiró, está fuera de peligro, ¿ya tiene la clínica?

Sí, el señor Andrew se decidió por Oakwood.

Es un excelente lugar, me pondré en contacto con el director para organizar el traslado…

Mañana vendrán sus dos madres de crianza a verla, le pido que por favor programe el traslado para después.

Muy bien, señor Johnson.

¿Puedo pasar a verla?

Por supuesto puede pasar, solo le pediré que sí se altera se retire.

George entró y observó la frágil figura de Candy, se veía un poco más serena, tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba fijamente a un punto en el vacío, sin embargo, cuando lo escuchó volteó a verlo.

George, no tienes que quedarte.

No es que tenga que, quiero quedarme, ¿Cómo está?

Sí me hablas de usted no te contestaré. – una leve sonrisa asomó por el rostro del normalmente imperturbable hombre de negocios.

Bien Candy, háblame.

Necesito un abogado George.

¿Puedo preguntar para qué?

No, y estas en todo tu derecho de no querer ayudarme, y no hay problema, si tu no me ayudas alguien más lo hará... – George sopesó las posibilidades, Candy tenía su propia fortuna, la cual era bastante cuantiosa, y por lo tanto no podía permitir que cualquier abogado se metiera, debía ser alguien de confianza, que pudiera darle la asesoría necesaria.

Bien, te recomendaré a alguien.

Que no esté directamente relacionado con los Andrew.

No abandonaras el apellido.

No George, no abandonaré el apellido, ni haré nada en contra de nadie, solo necesito tomar las riendas de mi vida.

Irás a terapia.

Ya decidieron un lugar ¿no?

Sí, Oakwood.

¿Es el mejor lugar?

Sí, aquí en Chicago.

No, quiero la mejor del país.

Está en Palo Alto California.

Eso es mejor.

Estarás lejos de la familia.

Iré a rehabilitación con una condición.

Creo que no puedes ponernos condiciones.

George, me conoces…

Está bien, dime la condición.

No quiero ver a nadie por ahora.

Candy…

No puedo, los he lastimado mucho, y yo misma me siento herida con todo lo que ha pasado, no puedo verlos a la cara, y no quiero leer compasión en sus ojos.

Estás equivocada chiquilla, no es compasión, sino amor, y aunque lo dudes tienes el corazón de los Andrew en tus manos.

Te harás cargo de que se cumpla lo que te pido.

Sí, en dos días.

No, ya, por favor pide que me trasladen de inmediato.

Tus madres quieren verte.

No, les escribiré, pero no pueden verme así, por favor. – le dijo ella en tono suplicante.

Yo no puedo adelantar tu traslado.

Manda llamar al médico, yo hablaré con él.

Debo…

No George, no quiero a nadie de la familia involucrado. Y si no crees que puedes cumplir con ello por favor retírate.

Traeré al doctor y si logras convencerlo el abogado te visitará en California. – le dijo mientras se ponía de pie e iba por el doctor.

Una vez afuera localizó al doctor y luego llamó a William.

¿George? ¿Qué sucedió?

No quiere ver a nadie y quiere irse a Palo Alto hoy mismo, el doctor está evaluando si está en condiciones de tomar esta decisión y si no, debes firmar el consentimiento, no quiere que sus madres la vean así.

Voy para allá.

No William, ha amenazado con fugarse y no hacer la rehabilitación si no respetamos su petición de soledad, me ha prometido que no dejara el apellido, pero necesita tiempo.

Por supuesto que no dejará el apellido, es mi esposa.

William, dale un poco de tiempo, todo lo que ha recordado es un shock enorme.

George, precisamente por eso no quiero que esté sola.

¿Por qué no llamas al director de Oakwood y le preguntas si es racional lo que pide?

George escuchó a Albert suspirar desde el otro lado de la línea, le dolía en el alma que su muchacho pasara por eso, pero también creía que Candy necesitaba tiempo y ayuda profesional urgentemente.

Está bien, llamare al doctor Rosen.

Te aviso en cuanto sepa algo de acá.

El doctor salió de la habitación de Candy y le informó a George que en general no le veía problema a que Candy decidiera entrar a la clínica de inmediato. Por lo tanto, después de una breve llamada Candy fue trasladada al aeropuerto para volar esa misma noche en un avión privado del hospital con equipo médico.

Albert observó a lo lejos como los médicos y enfermeras le ayudaban a descender del auto y luego a abordar el avión. La vio solo por un fugaz momento, vestía ropa deportiva negra y el chal rojo que él le regalara en Singapur. Suspiró profundamente y rogó al cielo que la tempestad pasara pronto.

 **Corporativo Andrew, Chicago. Diciembre.**

William. – George intentó por tercera vez llamar la atención de la sombra de hombre que tenía frente a él. Cruzó la mirada con Anthony para que él lo intentara.

Albert… - nada, Stear decidió hacer una pregunta con la que esperaba tener respuesta aunque fuese doloroso

¿Te ha llamado Candy?

Ante la mención de su nombre Albert volteó a ver a Stear a los ojos. Habían pasado tres meses desde que ella se internara en California, en ese tiempo no había recibido visitas, porque se negaba a tenerlas, escribía breves y generales notas para su tía y para sus madres, pero nada más, cada vez que él llamaba le decían que estaba indispuesta, y cada uno de sus arreglos de flores y regalos eran distribuidos entre los demás pacientes de la clínica y sus tarjetas regresadas a él sin abrir.

Pero ese día, ese día si había recibido noticias, no de ella, sino de su abogado Samuel Goldman, un hombre joven y atrevido, inteligente, de los mejores abogados del país, a Albert le hubiese gustado que trabajara para los Andrew, pero él se había negado por tener demasiados clientes, sin embargo, ahora se hacía cargo de todo lo relacionado con Candy y su fortuna, el hombre había demostrado que debido a los avances en terapia, Candy era perfectamente capaz de tomar decisiones sobre su fortuna y sobre su persona, cosa que Albert dudaba y había estado dispuesto a pelear, eso era precisamente lo que había pedido a sus abogados, apelar esa decisión del juez como esposo de Candy que era, y eso, era lo que había desencadenado la última reacción.

Recibí los papeles de anulación de nuestro matrimonio esta mañana Stear, esa es toda la comunicación que he tenido de parte de ella. Con permiso. – les dijo sin darles oportunidad de decir nada, simplemente salió de la sala de juntas con dirección a su oficina, en el camino se topó con Monica, pero ni siquiera volteó a verla. Simplemente se encerró en su oficina y ahí pasó el resto de la tarde, esa noche no fue a la mansión a dormir.

Las semanas que siguieron los Andrew formaron un escudo de protección alrededor de su patriarca, los chicos estaban dolidos por las reacciones de Candy, y más porque también había cortado toda comunicación con ellos, pero lo que más les podía era ver como hacía sufrir al hombre que había dado y daría todo por ella.

Por otro lado, la verdad era que entendían que había demasiado dolor en Candy, en todo lo vivido, no solo en esos meses en la India sino antes, desde su niñez, y creían firmemente que este tiempo de terapia le haría bien, pero se preguntaban si una vez que todo terminara en verdad ella y Albert podrían ser felices juntos después de todo lo que habían pasado.

 **Palo Alto, California. Tres meses después. Marzo.**

Y bien Candy, ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Cuál es tu plan?

Viajaré por dos meses, por Sudamérica, iré al caribe, subiré a Machu Pichu, aprenderé Tango en Argentina, me asolearé en las playas de Brazil, haré un recorrido por el Amazonas, y después iré a casa, tengo que estar en la boda de Patty y Stear, hablar con todos, pedir perdón, y decirles que pienso tomar las riendas de mi vida, ya arreglé todo en Yale y parto inmediatamente después de la boda

¿Y Albert?

Hablaré con él como con todos.

¿Solamente en general?

James, sabes lo que siento por él, pero me ha quedado claro que aún no estoy lista para tener una relación y no es justo que él espere más por mí, lo amo, y si sin pedírselo el decide esperar por mí, entonces seré la mujer más dichosa de la tierra, pero sí no es así, entenderé que nuestro destino era otro, y reharé mi vida…

Debes dejar las cosas claras, hablarle de tus planes, de tus expectativas, sino ¿Qué esperas que suceda? ¿Qué por arte de magia él entienda que lo que quieres hacer es solo crecer, madurar y vivir lejos de él solo temporalmente? Anulaste su matrimonio y te has negado a hablar con él, ¿Qué leerías tú en acciones como esas de parte de él?

No puedo James, no estoy lista, y si hablo con él a solas lo único que querré será correr a sus brazos, y no es justo para él, él se merece que yo sea una mujer completa, y fuerte, una mujer preparada, no una mujer que sea una carga, una loca que aún no supera todo, nuestra relación no puede ir lento, no después de todo lo que hemos vivido.

Mi consejo profesional es que hables con él, ese hombre te ama, y tú a él, lo más sano es hablar claro.

¿Cuántos días estarás en Chicago?

Un día antes de la boda, bueno medio día en realidad, y la boda y festejos al día siguiente, y después esa misma noche vuelo a Nueva York para trasladarme a Yale dos días después. Haré todo por graduar en seis meses, y después tomaré el rol que me asignen en el Corporativo Andrew, trabajaré duro, y aprenderé lo que tenga que aprender para manejar mi fortuna, llevar mi carga correspondiente y ser la mujer que pueda compartir la carga del patriarca si es que el patriarca aún está interesado.

Habla claro con él.

No James, es una prueba a nuestro amor…

Candy, su amor ha soportado suficientes "pruebas" a lo cual yo llamaría en realidad malas decisiones, si en verdad lo amas y quieres un futuro con él debes hablar claramente, no dejarlo con la zozobra o con la duda.

Tengo dos meses para pensarlo entonces…

Recuerda que debes seguir el plan de terapia, llamarme dos veces a la semana en el horario programado, y comer a tus horas, es muy importante que cuides de tu físico tanto como de tu estado emocional y mental.

Así lo haré James, créeme que quiero regresar a mi vida, ser feliz, viajar, conocer y conocerme.

Bien, Candy, que tengas buen viaje, ve a empacar lo que falta de tus cosas, recuera dejar bien etiquetadas las cajas para enviarlas a Chicago.

Gracias James. – le dijo la chica mientras abrazaba con afecto al hombre que le había ayudado a recuperar su vida.

James la observó salir, no era la misma mujer que había recibido seis meses atrás, ahora pesaba 10 kilos más, solo 5 menos que antes de toda su experiencia, se veía saludable y fuerte, podía correr y trepar árboles como lo había hecho antes, y tenía la frente en alto, con la seguridad de que lo que viniera podría enfrentarlo, era una mujer hermosa, segura de sí misma, inteligente e independiente, y salía de vuelta al mundo con la cara en alto, dispuesta a ser feliz.

Esa noche Candy soñó con las aventuras que estaban en puerta, con cada lugar que había planeado y cada reservación hecha, estaba emocionada, feliz, la adrenalina corría por sus venas, sería una mujer fuerte e independiente, viajaría en sus términos cuidaría de sí misma y tomaría decisiones inteligentes.

 **Mansión Andrew, un mes después. Abril.**

Elroy Andrew entró en la biblioteca y encontró a su sobrino sentado detrás del escritorio, vestía informalmente, una incipiente barba de tres días se asomaba en su rostro, su cabello estaba más largo y despeinado, tenía frente a él cada una de las postales que Candy había mandado ese mes, no eran dirigidas a él, sino a toda la familia, pero en cierta forma tenían algo de la vieja esencia de la chica bromista y alegre.

Elroy Andrew había hecho acopio de toda la paciencia del mundo cuando William había decidido no regresar al corporativo después de la anulación y simplemente se había dedicado a vagar por Lakewood y los alrededores, se había instalado por semanas en California e intentado una y otra vez hablar con ella, hasta que se dio por vencido y regresó.

Y ahora seguí ahí en la mansión, negándose a aparecer en público y simplemente existiendo, Elroy pensaba que ya era suficiente, y estaba a punto de mandarlo a internar a él también, mínimo debía ir a terapia.

Él alzo la vista e ignorando la presencia de su tía volvió a estudiar la clara caligrafía de mujer, tratando de encontrar un mensaje para él en medio de sus aventuras.

¿Esperas encontrar un código secreto?

Parece estar feliz.

Sí, y parece estar fuerte, al menos eso es lo que me reporta John.

John… tal vez.

Alto ahí, no, no irás de guardaespaldas tras ella, ya no más, ya basta.

Tía, yo…

La amas, si y estas obsesionado con ella. Pero dime William ¿acaso piensas que el hombre deprimido y descuidado que tengo frente a mi va a conquistarla y convencerla de que pueden tener una vida juntos?

Ella ama a Albert.

Eso es una tontería, eres ambos, y ella necesita un hombre fuerte, decidido, que esté ahí para apoyarla en todo, no uno deprimido que apenas y puede levantarse cada mañana, y nosotros necesitamos al hombre capaz y exitoso, no me gusta verte así, he sido prudente, te he dado tu espacio, tu tiempo de duelo, porque de alguna forma sé que el hecho de que ella no quiera hablarte y de que haya anulado el matrimonio es una muerte, pero hijo, debes levantarte, recomponerte, porque este hombre que tengo frente a mí el día de hoy no es mi adorado y rebelde sobrino que tantas canas me ha sacado.

Tía, lo siento…

Tienes un mes, ella regresará en un mes para la boda de Stear y Patty, y creo que no debe ver este hombre, así que ve y piérdete en tu propia aventura trotamundos, ve a terapia, aviéntate en paracaídas de donde gustes, pero por favor, regresa a casa.

¿Hablas en serio?

De lo de trotamundos, por supuesto que sí. Quisiera verlos felices, a ambos, de preferencia juntos hijo, pero sí eso no se da porque han sucedido demasiadas cosas, entonces separados, pero quiero que hagan sus vidas, que pongan el nombre de los Andrew en alto, y en su momento que formen sus familias, no hay prisa, pero sí debes evaluar la situación objetivamente y tomar decisiones, si la decisión es esperar hasta que ella esté lista, adelante, seguiremos enfrentado al consejo… pero también si te das cuenta que su relación se ha vuelto un imposible, entonces decide buscar tu felicidad.

No será fácil.

Lo sé hijo… no pienses en ello por ahora.

Te veo en un mes tía.

Elroy observó como Albert se ponía de pie y salía de la biblioteca Elroy sabía perfectamente que Albert tenía más de una aventura planeada que no había llevado a cabo, solo rogó en silencio que se mantuviese a salvo.

 **Isla Saona, República Dominicana. Mayo.**

Candy caminaba por las costas de blanca arena y aguas azul turquesa, iba descalza llevaba un vestido largo de fresco algodón de vibrantes colores, su cabello, que ahora llegaba a sus hombros era revuelto por la brisa a su antojo, iba descalza, disfrutando de la brisa, el calor, así como de la magnífica puesta de sol.

Estos dos meses viajando habían sido un bálsamo, viajar sola le había hecho ver el mundo con otros ojos, y el tomar decisiones de a dónde ir, cómo y dónde quedarse además de lo que haría en cada lugar se había vuelto una experiencia maravillosa, y por supuesto, no había dejado de pensar que algún día le gustaría ir con él, moría por compartir esos atardeceres con él, y por caminar tomados de la mano, disfrutar de la luna y las estrellas mientras hacían el amor.

Pero, a pesar de todo lo que sentía por él sabía perfectamente que no estaba lista, que no era la mujer ideal para el patriarca de los Andrew, y mucho menos para el hombre que era Albert, así que por ahora mantendría su distancia, esperaría que el tiempo le diera la razón y le mostrara que el amor que ambos se tenían era en verdad inquebrantable.

Caminó mar adentro sin importarle que su vestido se mojara, la inmensidad del océano calmaba sus ansias, su soledad y su anhelo de sentir sus brazos rodeándola.

William Albert, mi amor, no te mereces una mujer tan rota como yo, sino una mujer que te ame completamente, que sea tu compañera, tu otra mitad, tu cómplice en cada una de las aventuras que decidas emprender en la vida, quisiera ser todo lo que tú necesitas, no solo una carga, un objeto decorativo o alguien convenientemente educada y preparada para ser la matriarca de los Andrew, no solo una mujer a la que el consejo no podrá poner reparos, sino una mujer que te haga sentirte orgulloso por tenerla a tu lado, pero me falta mucho camino por recorrer para sanar mi corazón y mi alma, aún me encuentro hecha jirones, dividida entre lo que fui y ahora debo ser con todo lo que he vivido, aún tengo que encontrar a Candy, no a la niña ingenua, sino a la mujer que ha vivido demasiado y ahora debe renacer de sus cenizas, reunir los pedazos y ser fuerte y hermosa para mí y para ti, porque te lo mereces, eres un hombre maravilloso y estoy dispuesta a ser todo lo que debí ser, así como tú eres el perfecto caballero andante, amor mío quiero volver a ser tu princesa, esa que ilumina y alegra tus días, solo te ruego que puedas esperar por mí, amor, espérame, danos mi tiempo, nuestro amor es fuerte y lo soportará, sé que tú conoces mi corazón mejor que nadie y sin duda entenderás porque debemos pasar por todo esto, dentro de no mucho estaré completamente lista para ti y seré tuya una vez más, lista para cumplir con los votos que aún llevo tatuados en el alma, solo espero que entonces aún podamos ser felices, por favor amor mía espera…..espera… -musitó ella al viento, con la esperanza de que la brisa llevara sus promesas hasta él.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

Albert observaba de reojo la puerta del gran salón, estaban congregados en el lujoso Waldorf Astoria, para la cena de ensayo de Stear y Patty, la mayoría de los invitados ya estaban ahí, él esperaba ver de un momento a otro como la hermosa rubia de ojos verdes que era la dueña de su corazón cruzase el umbral.

Candy había llegado apenas unas horas antes, pero en vez de ir a la mansión, había ido directamente al hotel, dónde Patty se arreglaría. Patty había encargado los dos vestidos que Candy usaría esos días, por mail le había enviado opciones y ella había aprobado los diseños y regresado las medidas, sin embargo, había tenido que llegar directo al hotel para que la modista hiciera los ajustes necesarios. No tenía con ella ninguna de las joyas, de los Andrew, así que también había ido a la joyería del hotel, y escogido algunas piezas para lucir ese día.

El vestido que Candy había escogido entre las opciones era de un elegante tono azul zafiro, strapless, con escote en corazón, y falda con vuelo extravagante, era de Christian Dior y a Candy le recordaba al que Carrie Bradshaw usó para ir a la ópera con el ruso aun cuando el color era totalmente distinto. Cómo el vestido no tenía ningún adorno y había optado hermosos zapatos descubiertos de fino cuero italiano, con una enorme flor en el frente y tacones de metal en negro, una verdadera obra de arte, decidió ser extravagante con su elección de joyas. Un maxi brazalete de diminutos diamantes que medía unos diez centímetros de ancho, unos pendientes que parecían una cascada de diamantes, y un hermoso zafiro azul de 25 kilates adornaba su mano izquierda dónde antes portara el anillo de compromiso, el costo había sido exorbitante, pero sabía perfectamente que después de esa noche podía donarlos o subastarlos para alguna obra de caridad.

Ella se observaba detenidamente en el espejo, su cabello había sido recogido de manera elegante, pero manteniendo sus rizos y dejando algunos cabellos sueltos, para así lucir sus pendientes, su silueta se veía hermosa, su piel estaba bronceada y no había trazos de la anorexia sufrida, aunque la realidad era que aún debía luchar día a día por comer lo necesario para mantenerse saludable y por apreciar sus nuevas formas. Vio la hora y caminó con prisa al salón, ya todos debían estar abajo, de pronto recordó que Samuel Goldman había quedado de verla antes de la cena en el bar, ya que tenían pendientes de negocios que discutir y ella no estaría mucho tiempo en Chicago.

Bajó por la gran escalera principal porque el elevador tardó demasiado para sus nervios, qué por supuesto eran muchos, por fin lo vería, por primera vez en 8 meses vería hombre que hacía latir su corazón, pero debía controlarse, mostrarse calmada y fría, porque si cedía solo un poco a sus emociones no tendría el valor de apartarse de su lado, y era necesario recuperarse primero.

Descendió despacio apreciando como siempre la magnificencia del antiguo edificio, los suntuosos candelabros de cristal cortado y las líneas limpias y elegantes.

Abajo un hombre de intenso cabello negro, barba bien recortada que contrastaba con su piel muy blanca y ojos verdes más claros que los de Candy. La observaba embelesado, vestía un impecable traje de Armani en color negro y camisa blanca con fina corbata de seda negra, los rasgos eran los de un extranjero, a pesar de que por generaciones su familia había vivido en América.

Samuel Goldman era el tipo de hombre que las mujeres mayores de su sinagoga buscaban para presentar a sus hijas, apuesto, exitoso, joven y de conducta intachable, al menos frente a ellas, sus padres tenían una excelente posición social, socios de algunos de los hospitales más reconocidos del país, y él era abogado, con su propia firma a pesar de solo tener 34 años, sabía perfectamente lo que se esperaba de él, un matrimonio con alguna joven judía de su mismo status social, para continuar con las tradiciones de la familia, y seguramente de no haber conocido a Candice White Andrew no hubiese tenido ningún reparo en escoger una hermosa joven que agradara a sus padres.

Cuando George Johnson lo llamó lo primero que vino a la mente fue negarse, los Andrew habían intentado que trabajara para ellos con anterioridad, pero a él no le interesaba atarse a un corporativo, sin embargo, George le explicó la situación y le pareció interesante, manejar una gran parte de la fortuna de los Andrew desde afuera del corporativo era un verdadero reto y prestigio, así que no se negó, viajo a California para tener una cita con ella, y sin saber que esperar quedó prendado de sus enormes ojos de esmeralda y cabello rubio de la joven que después supo era 11 años más joven que él, y encima de todo la esposa de William Andrew. Era claro que estaba frágil, deprimida y enferma, pero no dejaba de ser evidente que era una mujer increíblemente hermosa.

Ahora, 8 meses después no podía sacársela de la cabeza, y aunque ella aún lo trataba con cierta distancia cada vez lograba hacerla sonreír un poco más. Ese día estaba ahí por negocios, o al menos esa era la excusa, pero venía preparado para lograr acompañarla a la fiesta, sin duda ver la cara de William Andrew cuando entrara acompañando a la que fuera su esposa valdría la pena, no tenía nada personal en contra de William, pero ver a un hombre de su tipo desconcertado era sin duda algo que no sucedía todos los días.

Se adelantó para recibirla al pie de la escalera.

Candice, se ve usted hermosa. – la chica se sobresaltó un poco, no lo había visto, sin duda venía sumida en sus pensamientos. – Disculpe, la asusté. –

Descuide señor Goldman, venía distraída.

Por favor llámeme Samuel.

Sólo si usted deja de hablarme de usted, el Candice no me molesta, pero de usted parece que soy una vieja. – le dijo haciendo una mueca que le hizo reír a carcajadas.

Jajajajajaja eres única. Vamos, te invito una copa en el bar. – le dijo ofreciéndole el brazo caballerosamente, ella lo tomó.

Al llegar al bar, le abrió la silla y preguntó que quería beber, ella se decidió por un fresco vino blanco y él por un Whisky, esperaron por sus bebidas conversando amenamente sobre los viajes que Candy había hecho esos meses.

Apenas iban a comenzar a hablar de negocios cuando alguien se aproximó a la mesa, era Stear, quien aún no había visto a Candy y había salido a buscarla por petición de Patty.

Disculpen la interrupción. – dijo algo serio por encontrarla acompañada, y porque la última vez que se habían visto fue el día de su meltdown en Lakewood. – pero mi prometida reclama a su dama de honor. –

¡Stear! – Candy se puso en pie alegremente, y abrazó a su primo, él por supuesto se derritió ante su efusividad y le devolvió el abrazo con entusiasmo ante la mirada fija del hombre que la acompañaba.

Allistear Cornwell. – dijo ofreciendo su mano al hombre.

Samuel Goldman, es un placer conocerle señor Cornwell. – Le dijo tomando firmemente la mano del joven.

Disculpen, como siempre soy una atolondrada, Stear es mi primo, y su boda es el motivo de la celebración, y Samuel es mi abogado, cómo no estaré mucho tiempo en Chicago necesito arreglar algunas cosas con él. - ambos hombres suspiraron un poco aliviados al saber exactamente quien era el otro.

Candy, Patty me matará si no regreso contigo… señor Goldman, ¿gusta acompañarnos?, así mi prometida no me matará y ustedes pueden platicar en cualquier momento sobre negocios. – dijo Stear no muy convencido de su idea, pero no viendo otra solución.

No me gustaría imponerme señor Cornwell, Candice, tal vez mañana… -

No, mañana sí me mata mi prometida si Candy no pasa todo el día con ella, por favor señor Goldman, insisto. –

Goldman sonrió, las cosas habían salido como lo esperaba. Candice no había puesto objeción alguna los tres caminaron rumbo al gran salón.

Debes saludar a la familia.

Lo sé, solo no había tenido tiempo, ahora mismo saludo a todos. – le dijo Candy a Stear un poco sorprendida de que él creyera que había necesidad de pedirle eso.

Entraron en el recinto justo a tiempo para escuchar que alguien chocaba la cuchara de plata contra la copa de champagne para llamar la atención de los presentes. Era el padre de Patty, quien comenzaba a hablar de lo feliz que estaba ante la unión de su hija con su novio de toda la vida.

Candy alcanzó a ver a lo lejos a la tía Elroy y al resto de la familia que se habían congregado cerca de dónde estaba el padre de Patty, Stear la tomó de la mano y la guio a dónde estaban todos, ella volteó a ver a Samuel para disculparse, pero él la siguió de cerca.

El corazón de Candy se aceleró al distinguir, entre los hombres Andrew a Albert, quien vestía impecable con un traje hecho a la medida, y se erguía imponente en su 1.95 de estatura al lado de la tía Elroy.

Samuel percibió que ella se retrasó un poco soltándose de la mano de Stear quien era llamado a pasar al lado de su prometida en ese momento, y percibió duda en ella.

¿Estás bien? –

No los he visto en más de 8 meses… -

Pero son tu familia, ¿no? ¿es por tu ex esposo?

No sé… tal vez no estoy lista. – le dijo quedamente. Samuel no conocía la historia de ella, pero estaba seguro de que no era nada sencillo lo que sea que había ocurrido tomando en cuenta el estado en que ella se encontraba cuando la conoció. De pronto se veía muy joven y vulnerable, y eso movió su corazón, está chica no era el tipo de mujer que acostumbraba a tratar, y eso le agradó-

Candice, sí me lo permites puedo acompañarte esta noche, hablaremos de negocios si es posible y sí no viajaré contigo a Nueva York para ver los detalles…

Samuel, no es necesario…

Sé qué no lo es, pero como mi cliente mi deber es estar a tu disposición.

No, Samuel, gracias, creo que lo mejor será que nos veamos en el aeropuerto, la verdad no tengo cabeza para pensar en negocios ahora, y este es un evento familiar, no quisiera malos entendidos. -

Está bien, cómo tú digas, te llamo después. –

Gracias. – le dijo ella mientras él besaba su mejilla para despedirse.

Justo en ese momento un par de ojos azules observaba como un apuesto hombre desconocido besaba en la mejilla a su querida Candy. Ella sintió que alguien la observaba fijamente, y al levantar la mirada se topó con un hermoso par de ojos color cielo que la veían fijamente, ella hizo como que no se daba cuenta y esperó a que terminaran las palabras del Sr. O´Brian para dirigirse a la familia.

Albert la observó caminar hacia su tía, se veía cautivadora, hermosa, su corazón se aceleró, y tuvo que hacer todo lo posible para no ir a su encuentro.

Elroy Andrew la vio venir y se adelantó a recibirla.

Hija, que gusto me da verte. – le dijo Elroy adelantándose para darle un abrazo a Candy.

Detrás de ella venían los demás, incluido Albert.

Monica observó como Candy era recibida por la familia y como Albert pacientemente esperaba por su turno para saludarla. Y le sorprendió darse cuenta que ella apenas lo miró al saludarlo, había sido más efusiva con él hombre del que se había despedido hacía un rato.

Vamos a la mesa. – le dijo Albert después de saludarla ofreciéndole el brazo.

Claro. – le dijo ella con total indiferencia y comenzó a caminar en la dirección que él le había señalado sin tomarse de su brazo.

Albert le abrió la silla junto a él, pero ella hizo como que no lo vio y fue a sentarse junto a su tía con quien comenzó una amena plática. A los pocos minutos George llegó y se sentó junto a Albert.

La cena progresaba, la familia escuchaba las aventuras que Candy había vivido en sus viajes, y hacían preguntas, Albert solamente escuchaba, ella se veía feliz, y él se moría por tomarla entre sus brazos, hablar con ella, decirle cuanto la amaba. Y ella ni siquiera volteaba a verlo. La música comenzó, y ellos se quedaron en la mesa, Albert platicaba con George y Elroy con Candy, de pronto una figura femenina se acercó a ellos para saludar.

Buenas noches, Sra. Elory. – dijo la cultivada voz femenina. Candy vio parada a un lado de ella a la mujer de sus pesadillas.

Monica, buenas noches. – saludó Elroy viendo de reojo a Candy, tratando de descifrar su reacción.

Los caballeros se pusieron de pie para saludarla, y Candy hizo lo propio también. Monica los había observado toda la noche y pensó que podía tener una pequeña oportunidad.

Candy, que gusto verte.

Igualmente, Monica.

¿Qué tal tus viajes?

Maravillosos.

Me da gusto querida. – le dijo y después dirigió su atención a Albert. -William, querido, vamos a bailar. – le dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano, y ante la sorpresa de él lograba llevarlo a la pista de baile.

Candy no dijo nada ni demostró nada, simplemente volvió a tomar su asiento y continuó con su charla con Elroy y George.

¿Quién era el joven que te acompañaba cuando llegaste Candice?

¿Cuál joven?

Alto, apuesto, cabello oscuro y ojos más claros que los tuyos.

Jajajaja, tía tienes magnífica vista, pero, solo es mi abogado, Samuel Goldman.

¿Y de dónde lo sacaste?

George me lo recomendó. – dijo ella francamente mientras el pobre George se atragantaba con el Whisky.

¿George?

El tipo es íntegro, eficiente, y excelente para los negocios.

¿No podía ser alguno de nuestros abogados?

Yo se lo pedí así tía, y la verdad estoy a gusto con su trabajo.

¿Se lo pediste con esas características físicas?

No tía, ¿Qué te preocupa?

Que estaba acompañándote.

Teníamos negocios que hablar, pero le pedí que mejor lo dejáramos para mañana en el aeropuerto.

Bien, es definitivamente mejor opción.

¿Seguirás viajando?

No, regreso a Yale. Quiero terminar lo que deje pausado, de hecho, quiero terminar en seis meses la carga de un año, y hacer prácticas los otros seis, en algún corporativo importante.

¿Qué te parece en el Corporativo Andrew?

Jajajajaja, no tía, quiero experiencia sin ser de la familia.

Yo puedo arreglar eso señorita Candy, le mandaré la información para que empiece a contactarse.

Gracias George.

Me parece perfecto, hija, pero no te pongas demasiada carga, tómalo con calma.

Tía, el plan original era suspender todo por un año y lo suspendí casi dos, así que haré lo que sea necesario por recuperar el tiempo perdido, y por ser la mujer de la que puedan sentirse orgullosos como familia.

Estamos orgullosos de ti hija.

Tía, pero no soy lo que debería ser y de eso estoy consciente, así que haré verano en Yale y luego el semestre restante.

Archie se acercó para invitar a Candy a bailar en lo que Annie bailaba con su padre y ella aceptó.

¿Seguirás de trotamundos gatita?

No, regresaré a Yale a terminar.

¿Hablas en serio?

Por supuesto, parto mañana mismo, después de la boda.

Así que solo nos regalarás dos días… - le dijo con un leve tono de reproche.

No tengo tiempo para perderlo….

Es fácil decirlo, te irás de nuevo, dime algo, ¿ya no importamos?

Archie… por supuesto que importan, son mi familia y quiero que se sientan orgullosos de mi… Perdóname… por todo lo que dije ese día, fui injusta, no tengo nada más que agradecimiento por todo lo que tú, Stear y Archie han sido para mi vida. Prometo que no volveré a sacarlos de mi vida de esa manera…

No digas nada más, me da gusto que estés de vuelta y sabes que cuentas conmigo… - Archie se moría por preguntar por la relación de ella con Albert, pero decidió morderse la lengua, ese había sido el acuerdo entre él, Stear y Anthony.

La pieza terminó, y Annie reclamó a su prometido, Candy se dirigió de regreso a la mesa cuando alguien la tomó de la muñeca. Ella conocía perfectamente la calidez de esa mano, y el aroma de Allure que se metía hasta su cerebro trayendo memorias de los momentos pasados en sus brazos.

¿A mí no me vas a conceder una pieza? – le preguntó él con ese tono de voz acariciador que lanzaba escalofríos a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Ella giró suavemente haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, y fijó sus ojos en los de él.

Lo siento, estaba a punto de retirarme, estoy cansada, y me duele la cabeza, llegué hace apenas unas horas, y mañana el día será una locura, buenas noches, que descanses. – le dijo ella mientras hacía el ademán de caminar hacia la mesa para despedirse de la tía y tomar su clutch. Él la miró a los ojos, herido ante su negativa, pero no la soltó.

Entonces déjame acompañarte a tu habitación.

No es necesario, gracias, además veo que ahí viene Monica a reclamarte para otra pieza, que te diviertas. – le dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

Candy…

¿Sí?

Te ves hermosa.

Gracias, buenas noches. – le dijo ella con el tono de voz que usaba para cualquier pretendiente inoportuno. Ese tono apenas civilizado, frío e impersonal hizo que Albert la soltara y ella fue a despedirse de su tía y de Patty antes de salir por la puerta principal.

Albert la miró impotente, deseaba con todo su ser ir tras ella, pero no se atrevía, la memoria de su rechazo a su persona la noche de su boda y al día siguiente en el hospital aún eran heridas abiertas.

Candy salió del salón y se dirigió a las escaleras, principales, el ejercicio físico le vendría bien. Un par de ojos azules la observaron, y el hombre dejó de escuchar a su novia por seguirla con la mirada.

No me estás escuchando.

Disculpa Sophie, debo…

Ir tras tu prima.

No quiero discutir, la verdad es que quiero asegurarme que ella esté bien, ahora vuelvo. - le dijo Anthony dejando a una Sophie furiosa sentada en el sillón del lobby.

Candy subía los escalones majestuosamente, quería correr y subirlos de dos en dos, pero, sabía que debía guardar propiedad, así que se contuvo. Escuchó pasos que caminaban acelerados detrás de ella y por un momento sintió pánico de que fuera él.

Candy. – la voz con tono familiar la llamó y ella se detuvo para voltear a verlo.

Anthony, ¿qué sucede?

¿Estás bien?

¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Porque es temprano para retirarse.

Jajajaja, estoy cansada, eso es todo, no te preocupes, solo iré a dormir, porque mañana será un día largo.

Tal vez pasado mañana podríamos ir a Lakewood a pasar unos días…

Lo siento, pero no podré, me voy mañana mismo a Yale, quiero terminar mis estudios, ya tengo todo planeado.

Pero apenas llegaste…

Lo sé, pero… vamos acompáñame a mi habitación mientras hablamos… Anthony, quiero pedirte perdón por mi lejanía y por lo que dije ese día en Lakewood, eres especial para mí, fuiste mi primer amor…

Jajajajaja, no Candy, tu primer amor fue Albert, yo solo me parecía convenientemente a él, eso es todo.

Anthony…

Estamos bien, sólo prométeme que me permitirás estar cerca.

Tu novia no me soporta Anthony.

Jajajajaja Sophie aprenderá, está celosa, pero una vez que entienda que no tiene por qué estarlo, podrán ser amigas.

Jajajajajaja ahora el ingenuo eres tú, esa chica jamás hará más que tolerarme, pero sí es la elegida por ti, no importa, adelante, puede solo tolerarme y yo no diré nada.

Me tiene loco…

¿Así de buena es en la cama?

Touché… es hermosa, y me adora.

¿Qué más puedes pedir? – le preguntó Candy sonriendo mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto, besaba a Anthony en la mejilla y entraba.

Candy comenzó a deshacer su peinado, y estaba a punto de desabrochar su vestido cuando llamaron a la puerta, había ordenado té, así que se dirigió a la puerta y abrió.

Frente a ella estaba él. Albert la vio con el cabello suelto, bastante más rubio por la sal y el sol a los que había estado expuesta, su piel dorada por el sol invitaba a ser besada, hacía ocho meses que no probaba su piel, y extrañaba el sabor a fresas de sus labios. Más aún hacía aproximadamente 15 meses que no le hacía el amor.

Había subido con la intención de hablar, pero, en ese momento no recordaba las palabras que había querido decir. Entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, se miraron a los ojos por largos segundos y como dos magnetos de polos opuestos se atrajeron el uno a los brazos del otro.

El primer beso fue una colisión de dos mundos, chispas volaron por todos lados, mientras sus lenguas se reconocían. Albert la alzó en brazos pegando su menudo cuerpo al de él, y ella se aferró a su cuerpo fuerte y duro. Él buscó deshacerse del vestido, sus manos encontraron la cremallera y comenzaron a desabrocharla mientras ella se ocupaba de deshacerse de su corbata y desabrochar su camisa, él la puso en el suelo, y su vestido cayó revelando un fondo de encaje negro a juego con la lencería. Ella tiró su saco en algún lado mientras él besaba su cuello y hombros descubiertos, recorriendo con sus manos sus finas curvas. Estaban hambrientos, ansiosos, y deseosos de sentirse lo más cerca posible, Candy se deshizo de los pantalones y su erección la excitó aún más de lo que ya estaba, se besaron una vez más, ni siquiera llegaron a la cama, se tiraron ahí mismo en la alfombra.

Él tiró hacia abajo el strapless dejando sus blancos senos al descubierto. Esos hermosos montes fueron receptores de su necesidad por ella, los besó y acarició suave y provocativamente, los torturó con su lengua mientras su mano izquierda acunaba un seno cremoso y sus dedos jugueteaban con su pezón endurecido al tacto, hasta que ella comenzó a gemir de placer ante lo que él estaba haciendo, siguió con sus besos, y ni siquiera se molestó en quitarle las pantaletas, simplemente las hizo a un lado y se hundió en ella. Sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla se movía al ritmo frenético que las piernas de ella le marcaban. La humedad y estrechez de ella eran simplemente deliciosas, y ella con cada estocada sentía como su pulso y respiración se aceleraban, no había nada ni nadie más, eran ellos dos en una perfecta ola de placer que crecía a cada segundo, los inundaba y los arrastraba a alturas inimaginables.

No era solo sexo, ni lujuria, pasión o hambre, era amor, todo su amor expresado físicamente. Y en medio de todo eso Albert no dejaba de repetirle cuanto la amaba, lo que la había extrañado y cómo la necesitaba a su lado. Ella no dijo nada, sólo lo amó con cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y cada pregunta de parte de él la calló con su boca. Cunado las oleadas de placer cesaron y ambos yacían abrazados en la alfombra con el magnífico vestido de ella tirado junto a su traje, ella tomó la mano que acariciaba su rostro y lo llevó tiernamente a su boca para besar las yemas de sus dedos, y al pasar su mano por la muñeca de él sintió un brazalete, dirigió su mirada hacía ahí y pudo darse cuenta que ere el fino brazalete de seda color verde que él comprara para hacer juego al de pequeñas cuentas azul cielo que ella misma portaba, y había escondido debajo del enorme brazalete de su mano izquierda.

Te amo. – le dijo él, ella por toda respuesta lo besó.

Vamos a bañarnos, ¿quieres?

¿Crees que te contestaría que no?

Ella le sonrió y se dirigió a su tocador a quitarse las joyas que llevaba puestas, Albert había notado que eran exquisitas y que definitivamente no se las había regalado él ni eran joyas de la familia. Ella estaba peleando con el broche de seguridad de su brazalete, y él simplemente se acercó para ayudarla, tomó su muñeca para desabrochar en cuestión de segundos lo que ella no había logrado en tres minutos, y al retirarlo vio escondido tras el ostentoso brazalete de diamantes la fina pulsera de lapislázuli que él le regalara durante su primera estancia en la India, al inicio de su relación, cuando todo era miel sobre hojuelas.

No dijo nada, esa pequeña ristra de cuentas hablaba lo mismo que los hilos de seda alrededor de la muñeca de él. La miró a los ojos por un largo rato, y luego la acercó a él para besarla en los labios.

Ella correspondió al beso entregando su alma en cada roce de labios y luego lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo al baño. El suntuoso y moderno cuarto de baño era de mármol blanco con betas gris claro, tenía una enorme tina de baño, a la que Candy se dirigió para abrir los grifos y dejar que el agua la llenara, Albert no pudo mantener la distancia, se acercó por detrás de ella y la abrazó por la cintura mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello suavemente, aspirando su aroma, bebiendo de su piel, esa era la mujer que él había anhelado por tantos meses, la mujer que lo volvía loco, por la que estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por fin estaba en sus brazos nuevamente. Candy se dejó llevar, sus cuerpos encajaban tan bien, entre ellos no había reservas ni inhibiciones, se conocían a la perfección y pareciera que había sido ayer la última vez que habían bailado esos sones.

Te extrañé tanto… - le dijo él entre besos y caricias.

Candy suspiró profundo, no solo lo había extrañado, una vez que había comprendido que sería necesario mantener la distancia por un poco más de tiempo, se había sentido desfallecer, lo llevaba tatuado en el alma, y si por ella fuera se quedaría en sus brazos a partir de ese momento, pero debía demostrarse a sí misma que podía enfrentar el futuro con la cabeza en alto, que podía ser la mujer de William Albert Andrew, no solo porque él la había elegido, sino porque tenía todas las virtudes necesarias para serlo.

Los besos y caricias de Albert comenzaban a hacer mella en sus cuerpos, desde el primer beso sabían perfectamente que se dedicarían a amarse durante la mayor parte de la noche.

Ella giro para quedar frente a él y besarlo mientras sus suaves y finas manos viajaban por su cuerpo, explorándolo a discreción, permitiendo que su memoria sensorial grabara cada músculo perfectamente cincelado de ese cuerpo tan familiar y amado.

Él la tomó en brazos para introducirla en la tina y la besó apasionadamente, sus respiraciones comenzaban a hacerse entrecortadas. Pero en medio de toda esa nube de pasión el recordatorio de lo poco que ella había comido en la cena le vino a la memoria. Así que se decidió a solucionarlo.

Voy a pedir room service amor, ¿quieres algo en especial?

Es media noche Albert.

Sí y pretendo amarte hasta que el alba este rayando el cielo, así que el room service no es mala idea.

Bien, ya que ese es su plan señor Andrew, entonces, veamos si sus memorias sobre mí son fidedignas, pida lo que crea que me gustará.

¿No hay restricciones? – le preguntó él tratando de averiguar las recomendaciones médicas.

No, no hay restricciones.

Bien, pediré que nos traigan todo en una hora.

¿Crees que una hora será suficiente?

Jajajaja para amarte en la bañera una vez más y luego llevarte a la cama, por supuesto, mientras tanto, asaltaremos el mini bar. – le dijo él con su profunda voz seductora.

Candy lo escuchó ordenar comida como para todo un regimiento, y luego lo vio entrar con una botella de excelente Pinot Noir, dos copas, y una charola de charcutería.

¿Eso estaba en el mini bar?

Jajajaja Es la habitación de la heredera de Elroy Andrew, por supuesto que esto estaba en el minibar, también hay chocolates belgas.

Ve por ellos.

Albert sonrió al ver los ecos de su niña en la mujer que se encontraba en la tina cubierta de espuma, sus ojos habían perdido algo de la inocencia de antaño, y su alma parecía definitivamente más vieja, había una madurez diferente en su silueta, y gracia consumada en sus ademanes, no se movía con prisa, sino con intención, aún era muy joven, sólo tenía 23 años, pero las experiencias de los dos últimos años de su vida pesaban sobre ella.

Volvió con los chocolates y se metió en la tina con ella, tomó un oscuro chocolate belga en su boca y cuando ella quiso adelantarse para tomar uno de la caja la atrapó en sus brazos y comenzó a besarla, recostándose en la tina y manteniéndola sobre su pecho, su sensual y joven cuerpo desnudo y resbaloso sobre él, ella sentía entre la tersura de su boca el amargo sabor del fino chocolate. Y mientras sus manos varoniles recorrían sin censura su cuerpo sentía como el calor inundaba su vientre, y el dolor de querer sentirlo dentro crecía con cada roce, la erección de su miembro presionaba su pelvis, y ella deslizó su mano hasta ahí, mientras el recorría con suave y suntuosa espuma con olor a jazmines su piel.

Cuando por fin fueron a la habitación y comieron algo de las mil cosas que Albert había ordenado, él la tomó de la mano y la hizo mirarlo.

Candy, sabes que te amo y que todo funciona bien entre nosotros en el aspecto sexual, pero tenemos que hablar de lo que nos trajo hasta este momento, esta relación no puede ser solo sexo y lo sabes, es evidente que en este aspecto nos entendemos muy bien, pero quiero que me digas la verdad, que confíes plenamente en mi que me hables, que me cuentes cuales son tus planes, tus sueños, tus metas, que me incluyas en ellos, que me hagas parte de tus proyectos inmediatos y a largo plazo, sabes que te amo, y eres mi vida, pero no quiero que me excluyas, quiero que juntos derribemos esa barrera invisible e impenetrable que se ha levantado entre nosotros, puedes contar conmigo, seré tu compañero, amigo y amante, jamás quien corte tus alas, quiero que andemos juntos por esta aventura que se llama vida, pero tenemos que hablar de lo que nos separa, de lo que nos pasó, de nuestros infiernos personales, de todo lo que viviste, y de la tortura que ha sido vivir por más de un año y medio contigo y sin ti a la vez, porque en mi corazón jamás has dejado de ser el amor de mi vida, tenemos que aclarar todos esos supuestos que nos han causado tanto daño, por favor háblame, no te guardes nada para ti, haremos todos los cambios que necesites y trabajaremos juntos en esta relación, si quieres ir más lento, o más aprisa, sólo dímelo. Yo me comprometo a hacerte feliz cada día como sea que este venga, necesito que volvamos a ser amigos, confidentes y amantes, que vuelvas a creer en mí, pero debes tenerme confianza, amor jamás, jamás he estado con Monica, ella no es más que mi socia; Anellise fue mi gran error y soy culpable de haberte presionado para que nos casáramos, también que mi orgullo y dolor propio no me permitieran haber ido a la India a buscarte, de no reconocer que Sethi era tan importante para ti y sobre todo de no haber hecho algo para ayudarte en su búsqueda, te ruego que me perdones por todo. De mi parte no hay rencores, ni reclamos, o reproches, solo necesidad de que estés a mi lado, que me ames, que me des paz, que tomes esta vida que te ofrezco en tus manos y me hagas feliz y yo a cambio lucharé por hacerte feliz y porque juntos hagamos realidad cada uno de nuestros sueños por más locos que a todos les parezcan, serán nuestros. - Albert fijó sus ojos en ella esperando una respuesta, y al no obtenerla hizo un último intento. - Amor tenemos que definir nuestra situación, quiero escucharte, saber que quieres... te amo, y aún deseo que seas mi esposa, mi prometida, lo que tú quieras ser, eres la mujer de mi vida y yo seré lo que tú quieras. –

Candy sólo lo miraba, lo amaba, eso era una realidad abrumadora, y él estaba a abriendo su corazón, su ser con ella, por un momento se sintió vil por lo que sabía iba a hacerle, enmudeció, no podía decirle nada acerca de sus planes, por más que le doliera ella sabía que se debía esto a sí misma y a él, lo amaba, cada poro de su piel gritaba que lo amara que no lo dejara ir, pero en cambio solo lo observó y por toda respuesta sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos recorrió su pecho con su lengua, bajando a su abdomen y encontrándose con su masculinidad parcialmente erecta, lo tomó por completo con su boca y lo degustó, disfrutando del sabor familiar, de su olor, del hecho de saber que a pesar de todo el corazón de William Andrew aún latía por ella, y que su cuerpo respondía a su tacto y caricias con deseo y anhelo.

Albert se dejó llevar por el momento, sin embargo, había una parte de él que estaba dolida y decepcionada, la negativa de Candy de responderle, hablaba por sí sola, y de pronto tuvo la sensación de que este podía ser el adiós definitivo, si ella después de que él le abriera su corazón y le ofreciera su vida como ofrenda aún se negaba a confiar en él, entonces no había nada más que él pudiese hacer, más que reconocer su derrota e ir en busca de su destino.

Se amaron sin prisas, saboreando lentamente el manjar que sabían significaba el cuerpo del otro, estaban cansados, de todo lo que habían hecho en esas horas y de lo que habían vivido, pero eso no importaba, no querían perder ni un segundo de la presencia del otro, querían besar cada recóndito centímetro de piel, grabar sus caricias y besos en la memoria, extender el tiempo juntos hasta el infinito. Para Albert era un adiós, y para Candy un desesperado te amo sin palabras.

Un gemido de placer salió de su garganta, ronco y masculino, que hizo vibrar el cuerpo de ella, el cual él ya tocaba con sus expertas manos como a un chelo bien afinado. Mientras su boca recorría los botones de rosa de sus pechos, haciéndola retorcerse de placer, su cuerpo vibraba en sus manos y lengua con una melodía tan única y distintiva que él hubiese podido reconocerla aun estando ciego, y en todos los años venideros y todo lo que aún tendrían que pasar, el recuerdo de esa melodía acecharía sus días de ausencia, sus noches de soledad y aún los momentos de pasión al lado de otra mujer que prometería amar y respetar por el resto de sus días. Por el recuerdo de esa melodía William Andrew sería un pecador infiel, porque, aunque su cuerpo estaría con su esposa, su alma hacía mucho que había sido entregada a la ninfa de rubios cabellos y ojos verdes que él llevaba irremediablemente tatuada en el corazón y en cada pedazo de su alma y piel.

Y Candy, a pesar de que otras manos y otros labios tocarían melodías con su cuerpo, jamás ninguna sería tan sublime como las notas que Albert sabía extraer de ella, los títulos, los nombres y los años no pasarían en balde, pero tampoco serían capaces de borrar la música de su última entrega, esa de la que un lujoso cuarto de hotel fue testigo hasta el amanecer, en la que hicieron el amor de tantas formas, que perdieron la cuenta de los éxtasis alcanzados, esa en la que William Andrew pudo distinguir amor infinito con sabor a despedida.


	31. Chapter 31

**Gracias a mi muy querida cómplice, no puedo agradecer suficiente tu tiempo, tu esfuerzo y apoyo para ordenar las ideas, las locuras, y para poner los reviews en su justa perspectiva, gracias por no permitir que esta historia cambie de curso, por recordarme que debo mantenerme firme, por animarme y hacerme seguir adelante.**

 **Chicas, por sus maravillosas reviews, gracias, gracias a las que han manifestado su aprecio y apoyo. Gracias por continuar, por darme ánimos y por respetar el curso de la historia. Un abrazo.**

 **Gracias a mis detractoras, porque sin ustedes definitivamente este proceso no sería tan interesante, un abrazo y si no es en esta espero en otra historia que escriba encuentren un poco de placer.**

 **Key Ag**

 **Capítulo 31.**

Los rayos del sol inundaron la habitación, él la atrajo un poco más hacia él y ella se acurrucó más cerca de él, disfrutaron de la calidez del momento en silencio, ella le daba la espalda, y él aspiraba el aroma de su cabello mientras acariciaba suavemente su brazo. Candy sentía que estaba en casa, y una parte de ella no quería irse por ninguna razón, quería quedarse al lado de él, para siempre, pero la parte realista y cuerda le decía que sí hacía eso ahora, habría una ruptura más grande y definitiva después, porqué ella tenía que cerrar los círculos necesarios antes de estar lista para serlo todo para él.

Albert deseó despertar así cada mañana, pero ella aún no le había respondido nada sobre lo que le había dicho el día anterior. La abrazó fuerte y decidió no pensar en ello por el momento.

Tenemos que levantarnos, Patty me matará si llego tarde.

¿A qué hora quedaste verla?

A Las 11 vendrá el chofer por mí.

Entonces tenemos tiempo. – le dijo él con tono insinuante.

Jajajaja, ¿para qué exactamente?

Para comerte a besos y después desayunar, y tal vez volver a comerte a besos.

No pensé que necesitarías desayunar si ya vas a comerme…

Yo no, pero supongo que brincarte una comida no es una opción.

Podríamos compensar el desayuno con otras cosas, le dijo ella con una mirada traviesa.

Escoge que quieres desayunar para ordenarlo, son las nueve de la mañana. – Candy tomó el menú y ordenó para los dos mientras el comenzaba a besar su cuello recorrer su cuerpo con las manos.

Hicieron el amor una vez más, desayunaron y tomaron un baño, ella se arregló informalmente, iría a la mansión O´Brian, alistó sus cosas, ya que no regresaría al hotel.

Te llevo.

No es necesario, contraté un auto con chofer.

No debiste.

Tú también tienes que ir a casa y arreglarte…- por un momento ella se preguntó dónde era casa para él en esos días.

Sí, mi frack está en la mansión. ¿paso por ti?

No, llegaré a la iglesia junto con la novia, y tú debes llegar con el novio, así que no te preocupes.

¿Me concedes el honor de ser mi pareja para la recepción?

Candy mordió su labio inferior, estaba indecisa, porque nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior era parte de sus planes, y porque la realidad era que quería pasar con él el mayor tiempo posible.

Sí… - le dijo omitiendo el hecho de que no se quedaría toda la recepción, ya que su vuelo salía a las 12.

Perfecto. – le dijo él con una amplia sonrisa mientras la besaba en los labios – vamos te ayudaré con tu equipaje, puedo llevarlo a la mansión de una vez… -

No, lo que traigo es lo que ocuparé hoy, lo demás ya lo envíe. – le dijo ella esperando que él no preguntara a donde lo había enviado.

Él tomó el equipaje, pero un botones ya los esperaba afuera, así que cedió las cosas y la tomó de la mano, bajaron, él esperó a que ella hiciera el check out y luego abrió la puerta del auto para ella, la besó una vez más y cerró la puerta. Con paso rápido se dirigió a su propio auto que ya esperaba por él y manejó a la mansión, sus sentimientos eran encontrados, pensaba que tenía que hacer algo para lograr que ella hablara con él, pero por ahora se conformaría con su compañía.

Candy le dio indicaciones al chofer, necesitaba hacer una parada antes de ir a casa de Patty, vislumbró a lo lejos el familiar edificio de acero y cristal que había sido su hogar, y en el cual no había puesto un pie en más de 17 meses, recordó como había salido de ahí sin mirar atrás.

Dio las indicaciones para ir al estacionamiento privado, levantó la pluma con su huella digital e indicó al hombre que esperara, el piso estaba vacío, ninguno de los autos de Albert esperaba ahí, y tampoco estaba su camioneta Mercedes. Candy se preguntó por un momento con que se iba a encontrar al subir al penthouse, en realidad no le había preguntado a Albert acerca del lugar, más bien Marianne le había dicho que su madre aún se encargaba de la limpieza.

Descendió y activó el elevador como usualmente lo hacía, el escaso minuto que le tomó subir hasta el penthouse le pareció eterno. Las puertas de abrieron y el vestíbulo del lugar quedó frente a ella, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, todo estaba impecable y tal como ella lo había dejado, en los jarrones aún había dulce Candys frescas tal cual era la costumbre, el refrigerador se encontraba surtido con sus cosas favoritas, caminó hasta su recámara, impecable, con todos sus perfumes sobre el tocador, su ropa en el closet, el baño con sus productos favoritos nuevos, era como si el lugar esperara por ella eternamente. Se dirigió a su closet, y abrió la caja fuerte, ahí dentro estaban las joyas que ella había guardado ahí, incluido el estuche del luckenbooth y el de su anillo de compromiso, los tomó sorprendida, al abrir el estuche de cuero marrón una pequeña nota cayó a sus pies, la tomó y reconoció la letra de Albert. _**"Eternamente tuyo"**_ era todo lo que decía, los tomó y los metió en la maleta que planeaba llevar consigo, había ido por joyas para ese día, y por algunas otras cosas que quería llevar con ella al departamento de New Haven, entre ellas el prendedor de los Andrew y el crucifijo de la señorita Pony y la hermana María, sonrió pensando en ellas, había hablado con ellas por teléfono regularmente, e incluso había ido a pasar una semana en el hogar antes de emprender su viaje, había sido necesario ese tiempo junto a sus madres para cerrar ciclos, tomar decisiones y sanar.

Después de que hubo empacado lo que quería llevar con ella salió de su habitación pensando que en aproximadamente un año ese podría ser su hogar de nuevo, el de ella y de Albert, recordó la última vez que hicieron el amor en su habitación y con un poco de curiosidad se dirigió al cuarto de él, era claro que el ya no vivía ahí, en su closet solo estaba la ropa que a ella le gustaba usar de él y cosas que amaba verle puestas, pero aún persistía su aroma. Salió a la terraza, la alberca y todo está impecable, era como sí él lo mantuviera listo para su regreso.

Solo espera un poco más por mí amor mío, ya pronto regresaré a casa, a tus brazos, a tu lado, para hacerte feliz. –

Antes de salir se dirigió al baño de él y con su lipstick escribió "Eternamente tuya."

Dio instrucciones al chofer con respecto a su equipaje, y destino, solo le había tomado media hora su parada en el penthouse, llegó a la mansión O´Brian a las 11:30 tal como había acordado con Patty. Descendió del vehículo, vestía un sencillo vestido corto suelto, color palo de rosa con cuello de olanes que hacía a la vez de manga dejando sus hombros al descubierto, calzaba sandalias planas, con paso seguro se dirigió a la entrada de la mansión donde Patty y Annie la esperaban para darle la bienvenida.

Te ves radiante. – le dijo Patty sin rodeos.

Patty, aquí la que se ve radiante eres tú mi querida amiga, así que vamos, tenemos solo 4 horas para lucir despampanantes. – le dijo la rubia con su característica sonrisa luminosa.

No cambies el tema Candy, dinos como fue el reencuentro. – le dijo Annie.

No tengo la menor idea sobre lo que hablas Annie.

Por supuesto que la tienes, Albert no durmió en la mansión.

Tal vez estuvo con Monica.

Jajajajajaja, ya quisiera Monica que así fuera, pero Albert Andrew come, sueña y respira por ti, así que no, no pasó la noche con Monica.

Anne Britter, hoy es el día de Patty, así que me parece de muy mal gusto que inquieras sobre mis intimidades…

No Candy, por mí no te preocupes, anda cuéntanos que tal estuvo anoche.

Chicas…

Es un sueño de hombre ¿no? Seguro Monica y Sophie rabiaron hasta que se cansaron cuando supieron que pasó la noche contigo.

¿Y cómo es que deberían ellas saber eso?

Sophie lo vio subir, pero jamás bajar.

Son unas intrigosas. – le dijo ella mientras un suave rubor cubría sus mejillas.

Esas dos brujas por supuesto que lo son, no me cabe duda, no entiendo que le ve Anthony.

Jajajaja, pues para eso si tengo respuesta…

Candice White Andrew, debes compartir la información.

Digamos que cumple con las expectativas de Anthony.

¿Su expectativa es casarse con una intrigosa malcriada?

Tiene cualidades que un hombre aprecia. – les dijo Candy con paciencia.

Cocinar no sabe, te lo aseguro. – le respondió Annie.

Es buena en la cama. – le informó Candy sabiendo que esa conversación podía tomar por siempre si no iba al punto. Ambas chicas la voltearon a verla incrédulas.

¿Cómo…?

Anthony mismo me lo confirmó ayer.

Dios, debemos ayudarle a buscar una buena mujer con habilidades en la cama, lo uno no está peleado con lo otro. –

Patty, déjalos, es problema de él. Vamos, según recuerdo me prometiste masajes y mascarillas antes de la boda, para liberar nuestro estrés.

Aunque seguro toda una noche de sexo ya liberó suficientes endorfinas en ti, y más con un Adonis como Albert, pero claro, te niegas a satisfacer nuestra curiosidad, así que vayamos por nuestros masajes. – le dijo Anne con cara de puchero mientras caminaba en dirección a la suite que habían acondicionado especialmente para ese día para la novia y sus dos amigas.

Al filo de las 4 de la tarde Patricia O´Brian estaba lista, era una linda novia, llevaba un romántico vestido con escote barco, mangas hasta los codos y la parte superior hecha en encaje belga exquisito, la falda con tres crinolinas en brillante razo, su cabello castaño oscuro estaba elegantemente recogido, en un peinado engañosamente descuidado y el velo iba sujeto por una peineta de oro y perlas regalo de su abuela Martha, junto con la joyería que hacía juego.

Annie y Candy la observaron, se veía hermosa, radiante, feliz de unir su vida al hombre más gentil, inteligente y creativo que ella conociera jamás.

Te ves divina. – le dijo Annie con una mirada de ensueño.

Tengo algo para ti. Sabes que es tradición llevar algo viejo, algo azul y algo prestado, así que tengo las tres cosas en una. – le dijo Candy mientras le extendía en una cajita una fina liga de encaje de Bruselas con un listón de seda azul. – El encaje es de los años 50, pertenecía a una mantilla de la tía Elroy, el listón obviamente es azul, y es prestada porque pretendo usarla el día de mi boda. – le dijo Candy sonrojándose.

Es hermosa Candy, gracias. – le dijo Patty mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

No puedes llorar, está prohibido. – le dijo Annie.

Ustedes también se ven hermosas. – les dijo Patty.

Los vestidos no eran iguales, pero llevaban los mismos colores que serían utilizados en la boda. El de Annie era de un profundo color uva que resaltaba su blanca piel y cabellos oscuros, cortado al bies, con pequeñas mangas y escote cruzado enmarcado en encaje color champagne. Y el de Candy era color champagne, con flores en el color uva como el vestido de Annie, el mismo corte y encaje color champagne en el escote. Annie llevaba un hermoso juego de amatistas perteneciente a la familia Britter y el deslumbrante anillo de compromiso en la mano izquierda. Candy llevaba diamantes pertenecientes a los Andrew y en su fino dedo medio un anillo de diamante rosado que Albert le regalara cuando cumplió 18.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y a partir de ahí el tiempo voló, cuando menos lo acordaron ya estaban en la iglesia, esperando dentro de la limosina antigua.

Archie, Albert, y Anthony con Sophie se acercaron a la limosina. Archie abrió la puerta galantemente y ayudó a Annie a descender, Albert hizo lo propio, y Anthony dejó de lado a Sophie para ayudar a Patty, su padre la tomó del brazo y las tres parejas de jóvenes los precedieron, Sophie no había sido realmente invitada a ser dama de honor, sin embargo, era la acompañante de Anthony, y Anthony pertenecía al sequito del novio, Sophie vestía en color dorado claro, un vestido estilo griego en satín. Llevaba extravagantes pendientes de oro rosado con diminutos diamantes y su cabello castaño claro recogido todo hacia un lado.

Te ves hermosa.

Calla que me harás sonrojar. – le dijo Candy sonriéndole mientras la procesión comenzaba.

Caminaron majestuosamente por el pasillo central de la nave gótica del magnífico edificio sagrado construido en 1874, el lugar estaba inundado de flores en blanco con pequeños detalles morados, y el ramo de la novie era una combinación de lavandas con peonias color blanco.

La marcha nupcial se dejó escuchar en el antiguo órgano y todos se pusieron de pie, los ojos de Stear Cornwell Andrew resplandecieron y una franca sonrisa enamorada iluminó su rostro al ver la exquisita figura de su novia en el umbral. Y ella por supuesto era la mujer más hermosa del lugar, su sencillez y calidez contagiaban a todos los presentes, a pesar de ser la boda de los herederos de dos familias ricas y poderosas el evento demostraba la personalidad de los novios, relajados, sencillos, de gran corazón, sentido del humor y sumamente enamorados el uno del otro. Era tal la afinidad de los novios, que se rumoraba que los típicos acuerdos prenupciales ni siquiera se habían llevado a cabo, ya que ambos se habían negado a empezar una nueva vida con la sombra de un posible fracaso encima. Muchos creían que era ingenuo de su parte, ellos dos creían que era un voto de confianza al amor que se tenían. Las dos familias los dejaron decidir y simplemente pidieron a sus abogados que tuviesen acuerdos preparados en caso de ser necesario.

Las promesas entre ambos fueron emotivas y sinceras, la boda religiosa fue privada porque a ninguno de los dos les importaba que el mundo fuese testigo de su unión, si por ellos hubiese sido la boda hubiese sido pettite comité, sin embargo, ambos eran realistas, y tuvieron en parte la boda que se esperaba de ellos, acordaron vender fotos exclusivas para donar las ganancias de las fotos a una asociación que apoyaba niños con cáncer, lo mismo pidieron como regalos de bodas, y en vez de una enorme casa habían decidido por un penthouse ecológicamente sustentable.

Cuando el sacerdote dijo que podía besar a la novia Stear la besó mientras le hacía una seña a Archie para que oprimiera el botón del control remoto que le había dado, a lo cual Archie se negó, Candy viendo el predicamento simplemente le quitó el control de la mano para oprimir ella el botón rogando al cielo que la iglesia no estallara en llamas, del balcón superior se elevaron cuatro drones que sostenían una enorme esfera blanca que estalló encima de todos haciendo volar pétalos multicolores sobre los novios e invitados y escribiendo te amo con humo dentro del sagrado recinto.

Albert vio la cara del sacerdote y estalló en risa.

Supongo que tendremos que hacer una generosa donación a la iglesia. – le dijo a Candy al oído provocando que ella estallara en risa.

Agradece que funcionó y no quemamos la iglesia.

Jajajaja, tienes razón. - le dijo Albert mientras besaba su nariz. Escena que el fotográfo no dudo en tomar, después de todo eran William Andrew y la mujer que movía su mundo, que ahora era en teoría su ex esposa, y sin embargo ahí estaban tan felices como siempre, juntos, el epítome de la belleza representado en carne y hueso.

Albert la tomó de la mano para apoyarla en el hueco de su brazo y caminar con ella por el pasillo de la catedral mientras el lugar se vaciaba.

Te ves hermosa.

Gracias. Tú te ves arrebatador. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa coqueta – supongo que será imposible quitarte a las mujeres de encima, así que me resignaré a no bailar. – le dijo ella con un puchero.

Soy exclusivamente tuyo.

Jajajaja, Señor Andrew, no lo diga tan alto, que mi vida puede peligrar ante esa afirmación.

Mi corazón es suyo señorita Andrew. – dijo él aún más fuerte.

Candy no pudo resistir la tentación y simplemente lo besó para callarlo sin importarle que estaban en la puerta de la iglesia, los paparazzis apostados afuera se volvieron locos por supuesto, y él tuvo que tomarla de la mano para no soltarla y correr hasta su auto que ya estaba estacionado en la entrada.

Llegaron a la suntuosa recepción en un jardín botánico, eran las 6:00 de la tarde, los novios aún no llegaban y Albert le abrió la puerta para ayudarla a bajar. Recorrieron el camino de madera de bambú ecológica que llevaba al lugar de la recepción, el cual estaba adornado con telas blancas, flores colgantes, luces y velas. El estilo era ecléctico y elegante, una orquesta completa amenizaba el momento con románticas canciones, de bandas de los 20.

¿Bailamos?

No, no podemos abrir la pista antes que los novios. Además, debemos cumplir con nuestro deber como familia de recibir invitados así que vamos con la tía a cumplir con nuestros deberes. - le dijo ella mientras lo dirigía a dónde se encontraba la familia.

Saludaron, sonrieron, evadieron preguntas, insinuaciones y miradas del consejo, que francamente se había dado por vencido con ellos dos, verlos juntos, después de una boda anulada, como si nada, perdidamente enamorados era prueba fehaciente de su derrota así que simplemente los saludaron como si verlos juntos fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Los novios llegaron poco después, Annie y Candy hicieron su labor de damas, ayudando a Patty en todo momento, después de los brindis, las felicitaciones y la exquisita cena, los novios abrieron la pista al filo de las 8:30 de la noche.

Candy se sentía como cenicienta, debía estar en el aeropuerto a más tardar a las 11, su tiempo se acababa. Albert la mimaba y embromaba, todos en la mesa familiar los observaban con una sonrisa, nadie creía necesario preguntar nada. No muy lejos de ahí en una mesa aparte Monica observaba de reojo a la pareja de rubios que ni siquiera la hacían en el mundo. Sophie se acercó a ella para platicar un rato, al parecer se sentía fuera de lugar en la mesa de los Andrew.

Deberías quedarte al lado de Anthony.

Es demasiado, todos actúan como que nada pasó, como sí ella no se hubiese vuelto loca y abandonado a William…

Sophie, si algo he aprendido de los Andrew es que son muy unidos, sabes perfectamente que sí en verdad amas a Anthony, y quieres pertenecer a la familia debes jugar bajo sus reglas.

Sí, y según ellas Candice, por más perra que sea, es intocable.

Calla, eso no se dice en público ni en voz alta.

Monica, no puedo creer que se lo vayas a ceder así nada más.

No hay nada que ceder, nunca ha sido mío. – le dijo la morena viendo directamente a los ojos a su amiga. – además, debo tener dignidad. –

Ella lo abandonó.

Pues no parece que eso sea algo que le haya molestado a William.

Deberías al menos acercarte a saludar.

Sophie, él no tiene ojos para nadie más, eso es más que evidente.

Tal vez ahora, pero ¿qué te dice que ella no volverá a irse?

¿Y qué te dice que él no se lo volverá a perdonar? No soy una chiquilla Sophie, soy una mujer, y por más guapo, interesante y sensual que sea William Andrew, creo que es tiempo de admitir mi derrota. No puedo seguir a la sombra de una mujer que ni siquiera es real, porque es imposible competir con una mujer idealizada, y eso es precisamente lo que Candice es para los Andrew, y especialmente para Albert, no importa cuántas insolencias y estupideces haga, ella es intocable, y creo que deberías ir aprendiendo a aceptar eso e incluso esconder tus celos, Anthony Brower es un excelente partido, te consiente, te ama a su manera, y está dispuesto a ofrecerte una vida a su lado, serías la segunda mujer más poderosa en el clan una vez que Elroy muera, y jamás tendrías que preocuparte por nada nunca más, y si el precio de tu estabilidad y seguridad es congraciarte con Candice Andrew, tal vez deberías considerar hacerlo.

Monica…

Lo siento Sophie, es la verdad, yo puedo largarme de aquí cuando quiera, y no necesito de un marido rico que me mantenga… No lo digo por hacerte sentir mal, solo creo que debes ser realista, y se espera que tu lealtad esté del lado de los Andrew.

Tal vez tengas razón, sin embargo, estoy segura de que habrá otra oportunidad para ti y si la veo, te lo haré saber. – le dijo Sophie mientras se despedía de Monica y caminaba de regreso a la mesa donde la familia reía cómoda y familiarmente.

Sophie sonrió y se integró a la conversación, era complicado, estaban tan acostumbrados a estar juntos y se conocían tan bien que era muy fácil sentirse un extraño en medio de los jóvenes Andrew, incluso Patty y Stear se habían añadido a la mesa, como si ellos no fueran las estrellas de esa noche, reían a carcajadas ante la hazaña de Stear en la iglesia.

Candy, debo agradecerte que como siempre tuvieras las agallas de prestarme tu ayuda. – le dijo Stear con una sonrisa contagiosa.

Jajajaja, y yo debo agradecer no haber quemado la catedral…

Hice pruebas, por supuesto que era completamente seguro. – le dijo Stear en tono ofendido.

Tus pruebas no son garantía de nada mi querido hermano.

Descuida Stear, mañana mismo mandaremos una donación especial de parte de la familia Andrew.

No dañamos nada…

No, pero por poco matas de un susto al sacerdote, y si no me equivoco Annie y Archie también quieren casarse ahí, así que habrá que mantener las buenas relaciones. – le dijo Albert resignado.

Jajajaja – todos rieron al unísono embromando al mayor de los Cornwell.

Mi amor, fue increíble, gracias. – le dijo Patty mirando embelesada a su ahora esposo.

Lo ven, ella si lo aprecia. –

Jajajaja por supuesto, por eso se casó contigo, pero ninguno de los demás podemos dejar de recordar todos los intentos fallidos, además Patty no ha sufrido accidentes gracias a ninguno de tus inventos, porque invariablemente tu conejillo de indias es Candy. – le respondió Anthony con una sonrisa.

Sophie escuchó atentamente unas tres anécdotas de cosas que la rubia había tenido que pasar a lo largo de los años gracias a los inventos de Stear, y no pudo evitar sentir celos al observar el brillo en los ojos de Anthony, pero Monica tenía razón, Anthony Brower era un excelente partido, y ella tenía que jugar sus cartas correctamente. Así que puso atención e incluso hizo un par de preguntas amables a Candy, tiempo después los jóvenes decidieron ir a la pista, eran cerca de las 10 de la noche, bailaron y rieron hasta las 10:30, cuando de pronto hubo un cambio de ritmo, cada quien tomo a su pareja en brazos y se mecieron al ritmo de suave música.

Las cuatro parejas Andrew eran sumamente atractivas, y era imposible que no llamaran la atención, los invitados los habían visto departir amigablemente, eran un frente unido, y muchos de los que habían visto crecer a los jóvenes no podían dejar de sonreír al verlos disfrutar de la boda del primero de los Andrew que se casaba, si bien, hacia casi un año atrás se habían dado rumores de la boda entre William Andrew y Candice, nadie había desmentido ni confirmado los rumores, después también se había sabido que ella estaba internada, se había especulado sobre una ruptura, se le había relacionado a él con otras mujeres, al final, nada había sido confirmado, y a pesar de que la noche anterior no parecían especialmente cercanos, ese día irradiaban felicidad, complicidad, y amor, en resumen había magia una vez más.

Gracias por hacer un esfuerzo.

No tienes que agradecerlo amor, tienes razón, es tu familia y es importante que los conozca y que me lleve bien con ellos.

¿Verdad que es estupenda?

Anthony…

Tienes que conocerla Sophie, es única, y divertida, y algo loca y atolondrada. – le dijo Anthony con brillo en los ojos.

¿Y dime, que tal es en la cama? – le preguntó ella con una punzada de celos, pero con el tono preciso de coquetería.

Tendrás que preguntárselo a Albert.

Sophie pegó su cuerpo al de él, haciendo que él sintiera cada una de sus curvas, no había espacio entre ellos, y Sophie sabía perfectamente que Anthony Brower tenía debilidad por su cuerpo. Lo atrajo hacía ella y lo besó con deseo, se separó justo en el tiempo exacto para dejarlo anhelando más y le sonrió insinuante. Anthony Brower vio sus sentidos nublados ante la expectativa de lo que su novia haría más tarde cuando estuviesen a solas.

Candy se preguntaba cómo era que lograría irse de la recepción, bailaba con su rostro apoyado en el pecho de Albert disfrutando de su aroma, de los latidos de su corazón, intentado grabar con fuego en su mente cada segundo transcurrido para así lograr sobrevivir el próximo año de ausencia y de silencio.

Te amo princesa, por favor, dime que hablaremos.

Hablaremos. – le dijo ella sin prometerle un cuándo ni un dónde.

Él la vio a los ojos tratando de leerlos, levantó su rostro y la besó en los labios, ella bebió de su néctar sin importarle que no estuvieran solos. Por un momento temió no tener las fuerzas para irse, pero sin querer Patty la rescató pidiéndole ayuda para ir al tocador.

Ella besó a Albert, lentamente, tratando de decir te amo sin palabras una vez más. Le sonrió y se fue con Patty y Annie, después de que cumplió con su deber como dama de honor abrazó a sus amigas y les dijo que era tiempo de irse. Ellas sabían que regresaba a New Haven esa misma noche, y por un momento pensaron que Albert la llevaría al aeropuerto.

Candy caminó sin voltear atrás, subió al auto con chofer que la esperaba e indico que manejara hasta el aeropuerto.

Albert vio regresar a Patty y a Annie, pero no a Candy, supuso que se había retrasado, pero después de unos minutos decidió preguntar.

¿Candy se quedó en el tocador? – las dos chicas voltearon a verse y enmudecieron por un momento. Después con tacto Patty le contestó.

Ella y ase fue Albert, su vuelo sale a las 12…

¿Su vuelo?

Sí, su vuelo a New Haven, regresa a Yale…

Albert no dijo nada y dio la media vuelta caminando apresuradamente hacia su auto. Condujo como loco hasta el aeropuerto, la rabia mezclándose con la impotencia, no podía creer que una vez más ella iba a desaparecer, a sacarlo de su vida, la obligaría a hablarle. Llegó y estacionó en un lugar prohibido importándole muy poco si lo multaban o remolcaban el auto, ella le llevaba unos 15 minutos de ventaja, corrió por el enorme lugar, busco el vuelo a New Haven, y llegó a al área de abordaje gracias a que compró un boleto para ingresar al área de check in.

La divisó a lo lejos, ya no llevaba el vestido de la boda, sino un conjunto deportivo, su cabellos aún estaba estilizado y el maquillaje permanecía, ella hablaba por teléfono, el corrió hacia ella, justo cuando entregaba el boleto a la azafata.

¡Candy! –

Ella volteó por unos segundos, la sorpresa y la duda se mezclaron por un momento en sus ojos de esmeralda, y después la determinación pudo más, regresó a él, lo besó con el alma, lo abrazó fuertemente, y después simplemente le murmuró "lo siento" al oído, deshizo el abrazo y sin mirar atrás abordó el avión con rumbo a su futuro.

William Andrew, sintió como algo se quebraba dentro de él, su corazón se hacía pedazos una vez más por culpa de la misma mujer, quien sin miramiento alguno lo hacía sentir como un objeto, sin valor, desgastado y por lo tanto desechable.

Hasta ese momento la esperanza de un futuro juntos se había mantenido con vida sin importar todo lo que habían pasado, pero ahora veía con claridad incuestionable que esa menuda rubia se había dedicado a jugar con su corazón, que había apostado todo a una mujer que en realidad nunca lo amó, ni lo valoró y lo que es peor, nunca lo conoció, sencillamente porque nunca quiso hacerlo, dio su amor por sentado y no hizo nada, absolutamente nada por merecerlo.

En ese momento, la verdad lo golpeo como si mil dagas se clavaran profundamente en su pecho, sintió cómo caía en el vacío del desamor, se dio cuenta que Candy White Andrew jamás lo había amado, se sintió como una marioneta cuyos hilos siempre manejó ella a su antojo, si, William Albert o mejor "Albert" su "Albert", se quebró y en ese momento se juró a si mismo una sola cosa.

Justo en ese instante en que su corazón se hacía pedazos definitivamente ya que ella lo había tomado solo para hacerlo añicos contra el frío suelo del desamor, se prometió así mismo que jamás volvería a amar a nadie, se arrancaría el recuerdo de Candy de su cuerpo, de su corazón, de su alma, de toda su existencia.

"NUNCA MÁS WILLIAM, NUNCA MÁS ALBERT- se dijo así mismo en voz baja, aunque muriera en el intento ese doloroso, triste y desolador capítulo entre él y Candy quedaba irremediablemente cerrado a partir de ese instante y para siempre,

Reconoció con rabia y frustración que él había dado todo a esa relación, había apostado por un futuro a su lado, por vivir juntos la vida más maravillosa que pudieran soñar dos almas que se encuentran y se aman, pero en ese momento sabía que solo había sido un doloroso sueño, un espejismo, un vacío, nada, absolutamente nada… él no significo nada para ella mientras que para él ella había sido la vida misma. Y ahora esa vida se esfumaba en ese instante, cuando la perdía irremediablemente, al verla partir nuevamente de su lado, sin un "te amo", sin un "espera por mí", sin esperanza alguna, lo único que habían proferido sus labios había sido un "Lo siento." ¿Qué diablos era exactamente lo que sentía, ¿qué él la había ido a buscar? ¿haber tropezado con la misma piedra una vez más?

Maldijo para sí, se sentía roto él que la había amado sin reservas, había esperado por todo y a través de todo, él que fue más que paciente, entregándolo todo absolutamente todo, su ser, su corazón, su vida, su fortuna, su nombre, su familia, se había puesto en bandeja de plata, y ella ni siquiera un te amo había sido capaz de proferir, no había salvado el abismo que los separaba, no había emitido una sola palabra, una sola esperanza, una sola explicación, nada, ¡solo se había ido y lo había vuelto a abandonar a su suerte a su lucha, pero ya sin ella!

Cuanto dolor, tanto esperar, ¿para qué?, entonces con la frialdad de los que se saben muertos por dentro, en ese momento simplemente decidió que Candice White Andrew acababa de perder el derecho a que su corazón latiera solo por y para ella.


	32. Crónica de una Acusación Infundada

**Crónica de una Acusación Infundada.**

El infame sonido del tono de despertador de mi celular penetró en mi cerebro, arrancándome de los brazos de mi amado… Morfeo, eran las 5:50, la hora acostumbrada en que mi desdichado aparatejo acostumbra dar por terminado mi idilio con el dios de los sueños, lo cual es verdaderamente desafortunado si tomamos en cuenta que mi amado y yo nunca nos encontramos sino hasta pasadas las 12 de la noche.

¿Porqué? Siempre he sido nocturna, y además desde noviembre del año pasado me reencontré con un vicio, un vicio que yo creía olvidado, perdido, sepultado debajo de las convenciones y presiones de ser madre, madre del siglo XXI, lo cual por supuesto es sinónimo de superheroína, o bien de virgen vestal dedicada a adorar en el templo de los hijos, como mujer moderna con todos los derechos igualitarios tengo derecho a votar, a trabajar, a tener hijos y combinar su cuidado con los dos mil quehaceres cotidianos que tenerlos significa.

En fin, hablaba de mi vicio, en un tiempo muy lejano, en otra galaxia, tal vez en otra vida consideré ser escritora, amo las letras, las buenas historias, los romances épicos, imposibles, las intrigas que tal vez en la vida real no sucedan o tal vez, porque al final del día la realidad supera a la ficción.

Sin divagar más debo decir que en noviembre del año pasado me encontré con un proyecto que comencé como en el 2008, siendo soltera, y que como ya muchas saben tal vez, continué recién casada en el 2009 o 2010, y después abandoné. Ese noviembre me encontraba sin que leer, y vino a mi memoria el fic con el que me enamoré de Albert, "Winds of Change" la última vez que había visto Candy Candy yo era una pequeña de unos 12 o 13 años, y Terry era el ser más increíble y maravilloso del mundo, sexy, guapo, hijo de un duque y con acento británico en mi cabeza.

Así que cuando descubrí que no tenía por qué sufrir imaginándome un y si hubiera porque existía el maravilloso mundo del fanfiction casi me desmayo, eso era mi sueño hecho realidad. Y por primera vez descubrí el termino Terrytana, Terryfan, Albertfan, Matahari, Archie lover, etc…y en Winds of Change descubrí a Albert, un Albert maduro, seductor, un maldito hasta cierto punto y dije es cierto, el amor de su vida siempre fue Albert, por mil y un razones, cariño por Terry claro, todas tuvimos un Anthony y un Terry en nuestras vidas, y si somos afortunadas hemos encontrado un Albert.

El caso es que recordé ese proyecto inconcluso y la cosquilla de continuarlo renació, quería contar esa historia, así que en un mes terminé " Laberintos" ese pequeño monstruo que para las lectoras expertas tiene claramente marcadas las costuras de las épocas, y luego Anatomía, inspirada en una historia de Candyfan72 y Liovana, escribí sobre un Albert infiel, y claro llovieron tomatazos, pero también los reviews, y de la noche a la mañana se volvieron adictivos, algo cambió en mí la cosquillita de volver a escribir, a soñar, a crear renació.

Y terminando Anatomía pedí ideas, Glenda me habló de este one shot, perteneciente a Angeladel, llamado Arriesgándose, lo leí, me cautivó y pedí permiso a Angeladel de usar su primer capítulo, lo reescribí con mis palabras, le puse un título, y la aventura comenzó, ha tenido sus altos y bajos, casi la abandoné una vez, porque los reviews me dolieron, y entonces busqué a la mujer que me había impresionado con sus comentarios y conocimientos en Anatomía, y en medio de mi desolación me topé con una persona maravillosa y fascinante.

Amo escribir, escribir ha cambiado mi vida, me ha hecho reencontrarme conmigo misma, pero es difícil someter tus letras a el juicio, a veces duro, a veces frío, a veces cruel de los demás. Por regla, nadie que conozca en persona, lee lo que escribo, ni mi marido, ni mi mejor amiga, con la única con la que he interactuado en todo esto, y la que lee mis locuras, sin que me cohíba o me dé pena es Candyfan777 (Candy777) y a ella fue a quien recurrí esta mañana cuando al despertar tomé mi cel, porque soy viciosa, lo reconozco y vi que había 5 reviews nuevas, así que con el estómago hecho nudo, básicamente porque nunca sé que leeré, si me amarán, me odiaran, me acusaran de algo, dirán que mi historia no vale nada, o que mejor escriba de otra cosa (por eso abandoné esta historia una vez) fui a leerlas, y todo iba de maravilla, hasta que me topé con Boribonbon, o algo así.

La chica que hace algunos capítulos amaba mi historia, hoy me acusaba de plagio. Y no solo eso, sino de ser terrytana infiltrada (jajajajaja porque claro, uno decidiría invertirle meses de su vida a escribir sobre un personaje que no le atrae, solo por el gusto de destrozar los sueños de sus fans, insisto, meses, meses de dormirme después de las 12) en fin, eso movió mi mundo, y entré en pánico.

A la nada decente hora de las 6 de la mañana, mande un whatsapp a mi cómplice, quien por cierto me ha prestado su historia de vida, y muchos de los elementos aquí escritos son su propia historia de amor, desamor y vida. Interrumpí su emocionante lectura del nuevo capítulo de "Castigo por un Engaño" un fic magistral de Candyfan72, sin embargo, ya está acostumbrada a que me entrometa en su vida, y me contestó de inmediato, decidimos que debía escribirle a Angeladel, para ver si en verdad había escrito una continuación y sí nuestra loca y trágica historia era parecida a esa continuación.

No borré el comentario porque creo en la libre expresión.

Hoy en la tarde, casi a las 7:00, Angeladel me respondió y me dijo que no tenía una continuación del fic, y que ciertamente tenía su permiso de usar el primer capítulo, me dio su insight de mi historia, y me reiteró su apoyo.

Así que, esta es mi forma de reivindicarme. **No he cometido plagio, me siento halagada porque haya cientos, repito cientos, de grupos de Facebook y de Whatsapp que me odian, y que creen que soy una Terryfan infiltrada, habrá que ver si hay forma de capitalizar esa fama.**

Chicas hermosas, gracias por su apoyo, por soportar toda la tragedia, por defenderme, por seguir la historia, por los casi mil reviews, y por el tiempo que han dedicado a este escrito.

Boribonbon, por favor, te lo suplico, hazme llegar los cientos de links a los grupos que me odian y dónde he perdido mi credibilidad y reputación, para poder agradecerles su interés por mí. Así como el fic que Angeladel niega haber escrito como continuación de Arriesgandóse. Porque si en verdad tienes razón y mi historia es un plagio, una transgresión ética de mi parte, con gusto la bajo de fanfiction.

Candyfan777 o Candy777 (porque al parecer la loca de yo me hice bolas con los nicks cuando di de alta tu perfil de fanfiction) no hay palabras amiga mía, no hay forma de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho estos meses, ni de pagar la irrupción de mis locuras en tu bien organizada vida, te has vuelto una necesidad, un apoyo, una distracción una terapia. Te admiro, eres fascinante, y no me voy a cansar de decirlo.

No las aburro más, solo les prometo una vez más que al final de Crónicas, Candy y Albert serán felices, juntos, en un final derramando miel y rosa. Mientras tanto, por favor tengan un poco de paciencia.

Besos y bendiciones.

Key Ag


	33. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

La joven mujer observó al hombre que iba entrando a las oficinas de los Andrew en Singapur, él era excepcionalmente guapo, alto, rubio, de ojos azules, con facciones que parecían cinceladas, en resumen, el tipo era la viva imagen de una estatua griega clásica, o bien de un modelo de portada.

Cuando lo conoció su alma abandonó su cuerpo y pensó que sería una tortura trabajar a su lado, era su jefe, y era famoso por su calidez en general, pero el hombre que ella había conocido esos meses, era todo menos cálido.

Ciertamente era increíble en los negocios, inteligente, hablaba unos seis idiomas, y siempre era correcto, pero el hombre también era distante, autoritario y había días que llegaba con un genio de los mil demonios, además lidiar con las constantes llamadas de su tía, a las cuales la mayor parte de las veces se negaba a responder no era nada sencillo.

Ella había visto más de una vez la fila de mujeres que se le presentaban en charola de plata, y los tabloides publicaban una y otra vez fotos del joven heredero entrando a los restaurantes y clubs de moda acompañado siempre de alguna hermosa mujer, e incluso otras veces de más de una.

Jamás se publicaban fotos de él en momentos íntimos, pero las llevaba del brazo cual trofeos, sin importar en que continente se encontrara siempre sucedía lo mismo. Y extrañamente tenía un compañero de jerga, el heredero del duque de Grandchester solía acompañarlo en muchas de sus parrandas, sin importarle que su mujer se pusiera verde cada vez que se publicaban las fotografías, su respuesta era la misma.

Suze, es meramente caridad, Albert necesita a alguien que le ayude con tanta interesada, no vaya a ser que en una de esas alguien lo atrape, y el mundo pierda a uno de los solteros más codiciados. – le decía con su sonrisa sardónica ignorando por completo la furia de ella, para él las cosas eran simples, él había cumplido con su parte, se casó con ella, le daba libertad de gastar lo que quisiera, vivía una vida llena de lujos y de vez en cuando para mantener las apariencias la acompañaba a alguna fiesta, sin embargo, su matrimonio era un arreglo conveniente, él era libre de hacer lo que mejor le pareciera… y ella también, mientras fuese discreta y los niños que hubiese fueran Grandchester.

Terrence Grandchester y William Andrew se habían vuelto socios de negocios, hacían una mancuerna irresistible, los dos eran inteligentes, atractivos, y descaradamente irreverentes, creían firmemente en "work hard, play harder" y después de días de contratos multimillonarios se entregaban al hedonismo, ya fuera surfeando, tirándose de un paracaídas, escalando sin cuerdas, manejando a velocidades dignas de multas millonaria, o bien paseando con dos o tres mujeres que claramente tenían como meta hacerlos caer en sus redes.

Lo que el mundo no sabía, era que el acuerdo tácito entre ellos era jamás hablar del pasado, ni preguntar la razón del humor de mil demonios, o la franca indiferencia e insolencia hacia las ingenuas que los acompañaban en esos días, ninguna rubia, ni con ojos verdes, modelos, socialités, actrices, artistas, e incluso se rumoraba compañía pagada. Había que trabajar, y disfrutar hasta caer rendidos, para así, cuando por fin la soledad de sus habitaciones los rodease no hubiese tiempo de pensar, o de soñar, simplemente caer rendidos para continuar al día siguiente como si nada.

Los "énfant terrible" del mundo de los negocios eran poderosos, y representaban una generación cruda, diferente, William con 31 años y Terrence con apenas 25 traían ganancias multimillonarias a los periódicos amarillistas.

William saludó con una inclinación de cabeza a la secretaria, queriendo evitar la lista de cosas que seguramente le diría.

Sr. Andrew…

Ahora no Marie.

Pero… - William perdió la paciencia.

Marie, francamente no me interesa que mensaje dejó mi tía o mis sobrinos, ni tampoco las criticas moralistas del consejo, así que puedes botarlos. – le dijo secamente mientras entraba a la oficina.

¿También quieres que me saquen de tu oficina?

Tía… ¿Qué haces acá?

Te fuiste al día siguiente de la boda de Stear y Patty, hace seis meses, en ese tiempo no has contestado ni un correo, o llamada de mi parte, y la única información que obtengo de ti es lo que los tabloides deciden publicar… William, dos autos destrozados, cerca de 25 mujeres distintas, tú colgando de una roca y por supuesto las jergas con Grandchester no son las cosas que…

Alto tía, por favor, sabes bien que te respeto, y que has sido como mi madre, pero, el tiempo de regañarme como a un chiquillo se acabó, tengo 31 años, soy un hombre, cumplo con lo que me toca hacer, ahora si mi imagen no te parece adecuada, siempre puedes pedir que Anthony se haga cargo del legado de los Andrew, no me opongo, con gusto puedo desaparecer en cualquier isla.

William…

No tía, muchas veces has cuestionado mi forma de ver la vida, y mis decisiones, ya no más, desde que tome las riendas del corporativo las ganancias de han triplicado, por esa simple y sencilla razón me aguantaran lo que sea, y si no les gusta, ya te dije que hacer.

¿y tú deber de formar una familia?

Jajajaja tía por Dios, no soy el rey de nada, y tengo tres sobrinos que pueden continuar con el legado de los Andrew, y tú tienes una hija adoptiva, así que francamente no me interesa en este momento continuar con el sagrado linaje. – su tono de voz era seco y duro, las líneas de su rostro hablaban de su firmeza en lo que le había dicho, Elroy simplemente se puso de pie majestuosamente y le extendió un sobre.

Es la invitación para la fiesta de navidad…la pasaremos en Nueva York.

Tengo planes.

Lee lo que hay dentro del sobre y luego decides.

Albert suspiró y abrió el sobre, que despidió un aroma familiar y en cuanto reconoció la caligrafía sintió como cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba, sin embargo, no demostró emoción alguna. Elroy lo observó detenidamente, tratando de interpretar su expresión, pero parecía haber un vacío.

Cómprale algo de mi parte tía. Y dile… dile lo que quieras decirle, no importa.

William… ¿qué sucedió?

Nada tía, simplemente he cambiado de parecer. Tal vez he madurado lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que el amor no es ni suficiente ni por lo único que se vive en esta vida.

Sí ella está organizando todo esto es por ti, se acaba de graduar con honores, comenzó un trabajo con los Rotschild, quienes por supuesto están encantados con ella… ha organizado obras benéficas…

Tía, no me interesa, puede hacer de su vida y con su vida lo que quiera. ¿Sólo por eso viniste?

No te he visto en seis meses.

No quiero ser grosero, pero ya me viste, y tengo cosas que hacer. Espero disfrutes tu estancia o tu regreso. – le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y abotonaba su impecable traje color gris claro, al mismo tiempo la puerta de la oficina se abrió y otro apuesto hombre con cabellos castaños entró, hablando, sin darse cuenta de que él no estaba solo.

Albert, tengo las estadísticas para la junta de esta tarde, y Mimmie ya hizo las reservaciones para esta noche en el nuevo restaurante, también nos invitan a ir con ellas el próximo mes a Borneo… - Terry se detuvo al ver la mirada de hielo en Albert. Volteando a ver en la dirección que el rubio le indicaba. – Madame Elroy, un placer verla como siempre.

Señor Grandchester, ¿acaso no tiene usted una familia con quien pasar navidad?

Pues verá, Susana se irá a Suiza con su instructor de ski, y los niños se quedarán con mis padres.

¿Y por eso arrastrará usted a mi sobrino a un lugar incivilizado con un par de rameras?

Bueno madame Elroy, el turismo ecológico trae grandes dividendos, así que será una investigación relevante para nuestros negocios, y no se preocupe, no son un par de rameras, más bien unas seis o siete, todo depende… - le dijo con su característico tono insolente y provocador.

William…

Tía, te lo advertí…

¿Qué clase de nombre es Mimmie?

Tía, no te preocupes seguramente de aquí a un mes su nombre será otro. – le dijo William con un brillo malicioso mientras se dirigía a la puerta para mantenerla abierta para Elroy.

¿Quieres que le diga algo de tu parte?

Nada tía, absolutamente nada, es más ni siquiera menciones que me has visto. – le dijo mientras le daba un frío beso en la mejilla y la guiaba hacia afuera cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Terrence lo observó, sabía que la visita de Elroy había removido cosas, él ya estaba acostumbrado a vivir con la ausencia de ella, pero en honor a la verdad él nunca la había amado como William Andrew lo había hecho.

Hay un bungee…

No ahora Terry, tenemos que ver a los inversionistas.

Pensé que …

No, nunca más pararé mi vida por ella, es más ella ya no forma parte de mi presente, ni de mi futuro…

Sólo es parte de tu pasado, un maldito pasado imborrable.

Jajajaja, veremos qué tan efectiva es Mimmie. – le respondio el rubio con un brillo de lujuria en los ojos.

El castaño le sonrió y salieron en dirección a la sala de juntas donde la los esperaban los inversionistas, por supuesto que todo fue conforme lo esperaban y cerraron otro jugoso contrato. A la hora del almuerzo un par de mujeres vestidas con elegantes pero muy cortos vestidos de calle llegaron a la oficina, por el par de caballeros, que de caballeros solo les quedaban los modales.

William. – le dijo una menuda pelirroja de ojos avellana mientras se acercaba para besarlo en la mejilla. Su figura era espectacular, y a pesar del provocativo vestido se veía refinada.

Mimmie, ¿a qué debo el honor? – le dijo él secamente como era su costumbre, mientras besaba su mejilla, la verdad era que ni siquiera sabía cuál era el apellido de la mujer.

Miranda y yo pensamos que podríamos acompañarlos a comer. – le dijo insinuante, mientras volteaba a ver a su amiga, una espectacular mujer de 1.80 con piel de ébano y ojos azules, que ya se colgaba del brazo de su amigo.

Tenemos un poco de tiempo. – le respondió Albert mientras ponía su mano en la cintura y la dirigía al elevador seguido de Terry y Miranda.

Comieron en uno de los restaurantes de moda y exactamente a los 60 minutos William se puso de pie dando por terminada la comida, su intención no era pasar más tiempo del necesario con nadie, y aún tenía muchas cosas por hacer.

Gracias por la agradable compañía. – le dijo a la chica mientras la besaba en la mano con toda corrección.

Terrence le hizo una mueca, si por el fuera seguiría toda la tarde disfrutando de la adrenalina de estar con la exótica mujer que tenía a su lado, pero William Andrew no tenía alma de hedonista, a decir verdad, todo era solo una forma de no pensar. Se acercó a Albert y le preguntó.

¿Te importa si no regreso?

Puedes hacer con tu vida lo que gustes Terrence.

¿Con ambas?

Jajaja, por supuesto, solo que entonces déjale claro que no quiero verla más. – le dijo con indiferencia. – Ve, esta noche me quedaré a trabajar, en dos días debemos salir para Ginebra.

Eres el mejor.

Lo sé. – le dijo el rubio burlonamente mientras se daba la vuelta y salía del lugar, su Lamborghini lo esperaba en la entrada.

En cierta forma se sentía aliviado de deshacerse de Terry por un rato, y a decir verdad toda esa vida de fiesta en fiesta, mujer en mujer, de todos colores y sabores no era precisamente lo que él anhelaba, no quería admitirlo, pero comenzaba a cansarse, él no era un hombre disipado, tal vez lo conveniente sería encontrar a alguien que representara una cierta estabilidad, no pensaba casarse, pero reconocía que era conveniente tener una mujer con quien acallar sus demonios y con quien aparecer en los eventos en los que invariablemente era esperado que asistiera, no quería una relación, quería una mujer inteligente que entendiera las exigencias de su vida, con quien tener una conversación decente, pero sobre todo una que no esperara nada a cambio, una sin exigencias ni expectativas más allá de pasar un buen rato, bajo sus términos.

William Andrew regresó a la oficina y se consagró al trabajo durante los siguientes dos días, Terrence apareció para la junta final, con pinta impecable, pero los ojos un poco inyectados en sangre y la característica mirada de quien cree que los ruidos y la luz son especialmente fuertes y molestos. William estaba dispuesto a divertirse un poco, una vez que la junta terminó, y firmaron el último acuerdo, cerró la puerta de golpe tras de sí, lo que hizo que Terrence pegara un brinco.

Veo que te divertiste.

¿Podrías hablar un poco más bajo?

Jajajajaja, no lo creo amigo, la verdad me divierte tu cara.

Albert…

Espero hayan valido la pena.

Amigo, no sabes de lo que perdiste. -le dijo Terry con una mirada de satisfacción.

Me temo que ese es el mayor problema, se perfectamente de que me estoy perdiendo, y quien lo tiene mientras tanto. – le dijo seriamente.

La viste…

Imposible no verla cuando está en cada maldita portada, con él tomándola de la mano.

Terrence suspiró él sabía perfectamente que por más que Albert pretendiera que cualquier sentimiento que tuviera por ella se había esfumado, era una lucha diaria, y también sabía con cuantas de esas 25 mujeres había tenido algo que ver realmente. Trago en seco e intentó una vez más hacerlo entrar en razón.

Búscala.

¿No me escuchaste la última vez?

¿Qué te dejó parado en medio del aeropuerto después de besarte como desquiciada, abrazarte y decirte lo siento? Pobrecito de ti.

Terrence.

Es la verdad William, la conoces, ella no se hubiera acostado contigo todas esas veces sin sentir algo por ti.

Entonces lo mismo sucede con Derek, al final de cuentas también se acostó con él.

No hay punto de comparación, creo que te escuchó, y simplemente no te dio una respuesta porque no estaba lista…

¿Pero si está lista para andar de fiesta en fiesta con Derek?

Han sido tres fotos William, y francamente creo que tú eres el responsable de ello… todas las fotos de tabloides tuyas por supuesto iban a generar que la buscaran a ella.

No voy a discutir Terrence, simplemente se acabó…

Entonces vayamos al bungee.

No Terrence, no puedo seguir con ello…

Lo sabía, me preguntaba si ibas a querer parar antes de que nos matáramos…

Jajajajaja, no parece que te haya costado mucho…

Las mujeres y la bebida no, pero los deportes extremos, por Dios Albert….

Jajajaja si te veías pálido escalando. – se burló Albert que había sabido perfectamente que eso no era lo de Terry.

Muy bien, no más deportes extremos para mí.

Y no más mujeres de las que acostumbras para mí.

Eran buenas…

El problema de cuando has estado con el amor de tu vida, y sabes cuan sensual e increíble es, nada te llena.

Conviértete en monje o vuelve con ella.

Ni la una ni la otra, simplemente continuaré con mi vida.

Estas siendo un estúpido… supongo que no iremos a Borneo para Navidad.

No, quiero viajar solo, estamos a poco de que algún tabloide publique que en realidad los que tenemos algo somos tú y yo.

Jajajajaja, eso sería terrible mi amigo, muy bien, de todas formas, tengo que volver a hacer acto de presencia con mis padres, y a darles algo de sentido de normalidad a mis hijos.

Volaron a Ginebra dónde estuvieron una semana más y luego Terrence regresó a Londres y Albert tomó un vuelo comercial con dirección a Australia, quería revisar algunas inversiones, y tomar tiempo para surfear, las olas australianas son de las mejores del mundo.

 **Sydney, Australia.**

Albert manejó hasta el lujoso complejo de hoteles ecológicamente sustentables pertenecientes a los Andrew, y Ainsworth, era una inversión conjunta, de muchos miles de millones de dólares, y Albert se había enamorado del lugar cuando lo visitó, ahora le parecía el lugar perfecto para deshacerse de sus frustraciones y pensar en su siguiente paso.

Descendió del Rover, el ambiente húmedo golpeó su rostro, vestía bermudas color arena con una camisa de lino en blanco, su bungalow con playa privada estaba listo, así que simplemente se dirigió allá, había dado instrucciones específicas, no quería hacer check in, ni nada, simplemente quería estar solo.

El ambiente era relajado y engañosamente sencillo, el sol comenzaba a ponerse, así que decidió caminar por la playa, hasta el área de playas públicas, caminaba descalzo, pensando, aspirando el olor salino, debatiéndose entre mandar una nota, o simplemente tomar el siguiente vuelo con rumbo a New York y de una vez por todas deshacerse de todas sus telarañas mentales, iba distraído, viendo sin ver, por alguna razón el texto de una de las novelas latinoamericanas más famosas rondaba su mente… _ **"Andábamos sin buscarnos, sabiendo que andábamos para encontrarnos"**_ ¿sería que así eran él y Candy? ¿la vida los encontraría una y otra vez? ¿Y él terminaría irremediablemente destrozado después de cada encuentro? ¿sería que ellos al igual que Horacio y Maga estaban condenados por la asimetría de su relación?

Sin darse cuenta tropezó con alguien.

Lo siento. – dijo por primera vez enfocando su mirada en la persona con la que se había topado. Nunca pensó encontrarla ahí.

William… pensé que estarías en Nueva York.

No, no lo sé, tal vez si iré… aún hay tiempo.

Sé por Sophie que será todo un evento, después de todo no solo celebran navidad, sino la graduación de Candy, y su incorporación al corporativo. – le dijo ella dudosa, en realidad tenía seis meses de no verlo, y por los tabloides era evidente que su relación con Candy estaba en etapa no existente, pero Monica siempre había creído que eso era temporal. – bueno, te dejo… - dijo la chica sabiendo que su corazón aún latía por el hombre, y consciente de que él podría haber pasado al lado de ella sin siquiera notarla.

No he cenado… ¿gustas acompañarme?

¿Estás seguro?

Cómo amigos…

Por supuesto, vamos, conozco el lugar perfecto. – le dijo ella

Albert sopesó por un momento si no estaba cometiendo un error, pero decidió no pensar más, al menos no por ahora. Caminaron en silencio por la orilla de la playa, Albert se preguntaba si se dirigían a uno de los lujosos restaurantes del complejo hotelero, pero para su sorpresa, ella caminó hacía el estacionamiento, dónde un Jeep Sahara esperaba por ella.

¿A dónde vamos?

Mmm, nuestro hotel es lujoso, delicioso, internacional, pero… tienes que probar la comida local. – le dijo mientras se montaba en el asiento del conductor.

Vestía sencillamente, unos diminutos shorts color blancos, y una blusa de tirantes suelta con diseños florales, calzaba tennis, no llevaba ni gota de maquillaje y su cabello iba suelto, revuelto por el viento.

¿Qué haces en Australia? – le preguntó el por iniciar conversación.

Huyo…

¿Huyes?

Sí, de la larga fila de pretendientes que mi madre querrá presentarme durante las fiestas navideñas, así que mejor no asistiré. – le dijo ella en tono despreocupado.

¿No se enojará?

Seguramente sí, pero francamente, no me importa, hago lo que me corresponde al hacerme cargo de los negocios, y si lo que les preocupa es el apellido, francamente al que tienen que presionar es a mi hermano, no a mí.

Jajajajaja

Te burlas.

Me alegro de no ser el único al que presionan…

Pues yo no veo que te sientas presionado, además, ¿con cuantas has salido estos seis meses?

Unas 25 asegura mi tía…

Menos mal que eres hombre… supongo que estoy de suerte de no haberte encontrado con tu harén y con tu proxeneta…

Jajajajaja ¿Terry?

Sí, es la única forma que logro entender como caíste tan bajo. – le dijo ella en un tono ligero.

Todas eran hermosas…

Jajajajaja, por Dios, hasta yo sé que ninguna tenía más de medio dedo de cerebro, seguro hasta ahí tenían silicón…

Jajajajaja, verás Terry tiene sus gustos…

Plásticos, lo sé conozco a Susana, pero no parecías incómodo en ningún momento…

Jajajaja, Monica, si tú supieras, pero….

Los caballeros no tienen memoria supongo. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras se estacionaba en una playa pública. – vamos, comerás los mejores mariscos de tu vida. –

Albert la siguió divertido, dudando que esa pequeña cabaña con mesas al aire libre fuesen los mejores mariscos de su vida, pero tuvo que reconocer que ella tenía razón, comieron hablando de trivialidades, y la antigua familiaridad regresó un poco, ella no pudo dejar de notar el brazalete de seda verde en su muñeca, pero nunca había preguntado si en realidad era por Candy que lo llevaba, y por otro lado, no quería espantarlo, quería que el la viera, como mujer, aunque sabía que eso no sería sencillo.

Bebieron cerveza, y luego caminaron por la playa, se toparon con jóvenes bailando descalzos sobre la arena frente a una fogata y se unieron. Monica lo observó sonreír, se veía cómodo, despreocupado, arrebatadoramente guapo, se odió por no poder dejar de verlo como hombre, y odió a Candy por convertirlo en el playboy que en apariencia era hoy, pero un rayo de esperanza cruzó por su mente, no tenía nada que perder, y sí mucho que ganar.

Durante los siguientes días, se vieron de vez en cuando, Monica no siempre aceptaba invitaciones y también evitaba buscarlo, pero asistieron a la fiesta de Navidad del hotel juntos, y una semana después a la de Año Nuevo, en dos días más ambos partirían, ella a Londres y él al medio oriente para pasar un mes revisando las refinerías, cuando las doce campanadas sonaron Monica decidió que no quería quedarse con hubieras en su vida, así que se acercó y simplemente le plantó un beso, un beso apasionado, sensual, experimentado, él respondió una vez que se recuperó de la sorpresa, y luego la separó, la vio a los ojos, no era inmune a su belleza, la mujer era espectacular, y el hecho de que fuera tan opuesta a Candy le gustaba, pero también tenía claras las condiciones.

Monica…

Escúchame, lo hice porque quise, porque eres guapo, porque no podía quedarme con la duda de a que saben tus labios, ahora bien, somos adultos, del mismo mundo, educados, y conscientes de nuestra realidad, por un lado, sé que la amas, que probablemente es el amor de tu vida, pero también sé que no has pensado regresar con ella, al menos no aún, y que como hombre tienes necesidades, no solo sexuales, sino sociales, y creo que podríamos lograr un acuerdo que nos convenga a los dos…

¿Hablas en serio?

Me quitaría a mi madre de encima por un tiempo…

Tengo que ser honesto.

Te escucho.

No puedo ofrecerte más de lo que tenemos, eres una mujer hermosa, y ciertamente como hombre no soy inmune a tus encantos, pero tienes razón, por más que he intentado sacarla de mi sistema no lo he logrado, pero, aun así, no quiero regresar con ella, estoy luchando contra mi corazón, ahora bien, ni siquiera puedo ofrecerte que te quitaras a tu madre de encima, porque públicamente quisiera que nada fuese oficial, socios, amigos…

Amantes… – le dijo ella traviesa mientras se acercaba a besarlo.

¿Estás segura? – le dijo él alejándola un poco para verla a los ojos.

Sí, estoy segura…-

Esta vez él no la detuvo, se dejó llevar por el beso, y la siguió a su habitación, ella, se aseguró de poner en buen uso su experiencia, y él dejó que ella lo excitara, después de que satisficieron sus deseos carnales, él la besó en los labios brevemente y se vistió para regresar a su Bungalow.


	34. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33.**

 **Enero, Nueva York.**

Candy había pasado la fiesta de navidad con su familia, se había tomado el tiempo de planearlo todo, de hablar con ellos, de limar asperezas, de empezar de nuevo. Estaba lista, lista para retomar su vida, lista para ser feliz al lado de Albert, así que por eso había planeado la fiesta y escogido cuidadosamente un espectacular vestido color vino para la ocasión.

Él no había siquiera confirmado su asistencia, pero ella seguía creyendo que no podía resistirla siguió adelante con todo, la fiesta había sido un éxito, pero él había brillado por su ausencia, a decir verdad, nadie de la familia sabía en realidad donde se encontraba Albert, lo último que se sabía era que había ido a Ginebra con Terry, pero después nada más. Su ausencia le había dolido hasta lo más profundo de su ser, pero su plática con Annie y Patty le habían hecho darse cuenta de algo todavía peor, había sido muy injusta con él, y el hecho de que él estuviera así era responsabilidad de ella…

 **Flasback.**

 _Candy estaba en su habitación llorando, no tenía apetito y no quería salir de ahí, había esperado que él fuera, sobre todo después de que enviara una nota diciéndole que quería verlo junto con la invitación… ¿sería que la invitación si le había llegado? Cómo no sabía dónde localizarlo, le había dado la invitación a George, tal vez se le había traspapelado… pero tal vez había decidido no ir._

 _¿Porqué? ¿cómo era posible que después de esa noche de amor, la despedida en el aeropuerto, él simplemente decidiera irse de farra con Terry alrededor del mundo?_

 _Alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta, no quería ver a nadie, pero sabía que no estaba bien encerrarse, no era saludable después de todo lo que había vivido._

 _Pase._

 _Annie y Patty entraron a la habitación, ella estaba aún en piyama y era evidente que había llorado, la noche anterior ellas habían percibido como ella esperaba por él aún hasta el último minuto de la fiesta, al final, ella ni siquiera se había despedido de los invitados, simplemente había abandonado el gran salón y se había encerrado en su habitación, y esa mañana no había bajado a desayunar._

 _¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Patty._

 _Solo estoy cansada._

 _Candy, no mientas, te conocemos perfectamente, y sabemos cuándo has llorado, además nos prometiste que nos permitirías ser parte de tu vida. – le recordó Annie._

 _Candy las vio a ambas a los ojos y supo que tenían razón, no podría con esa carga ella sola._

 _No lo entiendo…_

 _¿Qué no entiendes?_

 _¿Por qué no vino? ¿por qué esa necesidad de ir de mujer en mujer junto con Terry?_

 _Annie y Patty se vieron la una a la otra, ¿sería qué ella realmente no estaba consciente de lo que había hecho?_

 _Candy, ¿en verdad no lo sabes? – le preguntó Patty con tacto._

 _Patty, tuvimos una noche maravillosa un día antes de tu boda, y el día de tu boda fue mágico… ¿qué pasó? -_

 _Pasó que te fuiste sin hablar con él. – le dijo Annie directamente._

 _Le pedí perdón…_

 _Le dijiste lo siento, lo besaste con el alma, y ¡te fuiste! – le dijo Patty un poco desesperada._

 _Sí, exacto, tú sabes porque tenía que irme…_

 _Candy, por lo que nos contaste él te habló con el corazón en la mano, te pidió respuestas y tú te negaste a dárselas… - Patty_

 _Porque quería estar lista._

 _Pues eso debiste decirle…_

 _Hice el amor con él como cinco veces esa noche… y en todas ellas le expresé con mi cuerpo que lo amaba._

 _Candy, eso no es suficiente, debiste hablar con él…¿no lo has visto en los tabloides?_

 _Sí, y parece bastante alegre… - le dijo Candy con rabia._

 _Annie y Patty se miraron otra vez, su amiga era una testaruda, tendrían que ser crudas._

 _Candy, sabes que eres una hermana para mí y lo que tengo que decir me duele…pero todo lo que está pasando es consecuencia de tus actos, decías amar a Albert con todas tus fuerzas, sin embargo, hagamos el recuento, le dices que lo amas y lo abandonas sin darle tiempo de contestarte, él va detrás de ti al otro lado del mundo, pasan un tiempo de ensueño dónde él te pide que seas su novia, claro después de que le dijiste que Derek era tu esposo, y tú le dices que aun así te quieres quedar con Derek en la India, Albert hace malabares por verte seguido, por estar presente, por complacer tu más mínimo deseo, tú no te cuidas, regresas, te propone matrimonio porque te ama…_

 _Para evitar la presión del consejo… - refutó Candy._

 _Para darte tu lugar, y protegerte. – intervino Patty firmemente._

 _Le dices que sí, él te apoya en todo…_

 _Me mintió…_

 _Trató de protegerte, estaba tomando cartas en el asunto para hacer lo necesario, no te lo dijo antes precisamente por miedo a que salieras corriendo y te pusieras en riesgo, que al final fue lo que hiciste… - Annie tomó aire y Patty continuó._

 _Lo drogaste para dejarlo, le dejaste una carta diciéndole que no podías ser su esposa…_

 _Y él buscó a Mónica…_

 _No, te equivocas, el seguía diciendo que estaba comprometido contigo, respetaba tu decisión y petición de no seguirte. – A Annie le dolía tener que enfrentarla con la verdad, pero era necesario._

 _¿Lo ves Candy? va por ti, pone en riesgo su vida por ti, te trae de regreso, se dedica a cuidarte, a ser tu sombra, se casa contigo por amor, tú lo culpas de todo, lo sacas de tu vida y nueve meses después cuando regresas, él está esperando por ti, te habla, te demuestra que te ama con todo su ser, y tú…_

 _Hicimos el amor…creo que debió entender que sigo siendo suya, jamás lo debe poner en duda, me entregué nuevamente a él en cuerpo y alma_ _._

 _Candy, ni tú te crees que eso sea suficiente. – le dijo Patty viéndola a los ojos, las esmeraldas de la rubia estaban empañadas…_

 _¿Crees que aún me ama, será que en verdad está tan herido y que lo he perdido para siempre?_

 _Sé que su amor por ti es inmenso, pero ten en cuenta que ningún hombre aguanta todo eso, solo porque sí, creo que debes ser más inteligente, sabes bien que Albert es un excelente partido, no solo por ser quien es, sino por como es, es un sueño de hombre, y más de una estará dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por atraparlo…_

 _Patty tiene razón Candy, ya basta de tonterías, ponte de pie, asume tus errores y has lo necesario por demostrarle a Albert que no se equivocó, que tú eres la mujer de su vida, la que lo va a amar y a apoyar incondicionalmente._

 _Anne ya furiosa con la actitud tonta que tenía la rubia con toda esta situación, además como muchas veces lo hablaron con Archie, Stear y Patty, para ellos no había excusas reales por parte de Candy para su forma de actuar con Albert, ni para haberse negado a hablar y aclarar las cosas definitivamente estaban convencidos de que debió haber hecho las cosas de manera diferente…..estaba furiosa con su amiga desde hacía meses y no iba a perder la oportunidad de sacarlo todo, por lo que ya un poco desesperada le dijo._

 _Candy, además como si fuera poco una vez terminas la terapia, te vas de viaje por dos meses, regresas, tienen sexo, según tú maravilloso, lo tratas como tu simple objeto sexual, como a alguien que recurres únicamente para saciar tus necesidades (y lo entiendo Candy, claro que lo entiendo, con ese espécimen de hombre como no), pero luego, lo dejas como si fuera nada y ¿qué sabe de ti a lo largo de unos meses? Sólo lo que los medios publican y eso es que te pavoneas con Derek en toda gala, beneficencia y recaudación propuesta por su padre, te dejas ver siempre justamente lado de él, del hombre por el que te fuiste a la India, con quien además tuviste sexo y encima le gritaste en su cara a Albert que Derek era mejor hombre que él…Candy, en serio que Albert no es de palo, él es un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra y tú lo has humillado y lastimado durante este tiempo de muchas maneras, lo siento Candy, soy tu amiga y te apoyo, pero te equivocaste._

 _Pero, Annie… dijo Candy entre sollozos_

 _Ninguna Annie, Candy, te equivocaste con él, mencionó Patty en un tono un poco más comprensivo – Candy, por una vez en tu vida, ponte en su lugar, compréndelo, es un hombre decepcionado y herido, no podías pretender que después de todo lo que ha sucedido él viniera corriendo a tus brazos solo porque decidiste que en este momento ya estás lista para él._

 _Candy qué esperabas que sucediera…. Albert ha cambiado mucho, ya no habla con la familia, está completamente alejado, creo que te has dado cuenta, pero es bueno que sepas que no la tienes fácil, no quiero decirte que lo has perdido, pero no será sencillo recuperarlo, porque te ama, pero recuérdalo es un hombre herido._

 _Candy sabía que tenían razón, y aunque su alma estaba destrozada ante el peso de sus errores y de la culpa de todo lo que había hecho sufrir a Albert, así que tomó la decisión de ponerse en pie y esconder su dolor, ya no podía ser la niña que se dejaba vencer, necesitaba ser la mujer, madura, capaz, fuerte._

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_

Candy suspiró audiblemente dentro de su habitación en la mansión de los Andrew en Nueva York, lo extrañaba tanto que a veces le costaba respirar, cada nueva foto de los tabloides se había sentido como un golpe a su estómago, pero, no había menguado su amor por él, había estudiado con más ahínco, hecho un gran papel en sus prácticas con los Rotschild, y ahora estaba lista para tomar su puesto en el corporativo Andrew.

Sabía perfectamente que el Albert de los tabloides era un hombre herido, enojado y resentido, y extrañamente, por alguna razón prefería verlo con mil mujeres, a verlo con una sola.

Candy lo esperaba, ansiaba tenerlo frente a ella, lanzarse en sus brazos, pedirle perdón, y hacer el amor con él infinitas veces, su cuerpo lo anhelaba, su boca dolía sin sus besos, desde que lo dejara en el aeropuerto de Chicago llevaba colgados en una cadena larga que pudiese esconder entre sus ropas el Luckenbooth y el anillo de compromiso, así como la banda matrimonial que encargara para su boda ahora anulada.

Físicamente, estaba recuperada, emocional y psicológicamente estaba cada vez más fuerte, se sentía lista para amar.

Mantenía su mente ocupada, pero sabía que en unos meses inevitablemente lo vería, sería la boda de Archie y Annie, y Albert debía volver para esa fecha. Estaba decidida a hacer lo que fuese por convencerlo de perdonarla, de darle una oportunidad más, mientras tanto había mucho trabajo por hacer, tanto para la boda, como en el corporativo, con Albert viajando constantemente el trabajo en Chicago era mucho, y Archie tomaría luna de miel de dos meses, así que ella simplemente se incorporaría a todo eso, tomaría el puesto que Monica Ainsworth había dejado vacante, y parte de las funciones de Archie y otras de Albert. Todo lo que fuera relaciones públicas seria su responsabilidad.

Pensaba en él, preguntándose dónde y cómo estaría, los tabloides habían estado extrañamente silenciosos, pero ahora no tenía tiempo, tenía una cita en las oficinas de Nueva York, se vistió cuidadosamente, ese día sería presentada en las oficinas de Nueva York como la directora de relaciones públicas de todo el corporativo y tomaría el puesto de la tía Elroy en la mesa directiva, a partir de ese momento su voto contaría.

Escogió unos pantalones negros formales, pegados a su silueta, una blusa de seda color azul cobalto, y la chaqueta que hacía juego con el pantalón, corta, marcando su silueta, tacones clásicos de Dior, nevaba afuera, pero el auto la dejaría en la entrada del edificio, discretos aretes en oro, y un anillo de diamante y zafiros en su dedo índice, extravagante, hermoso.

Sabía que enfrentarse al consejo no sería sencillo, pero ella era Candice Andrew, la heredera de Elroy Andrew, graduada de Yale en administración con especialidad en relaciones públicas, y estaba iniciando un master en economía.

Salió de su habitación, bajó las escaleras de la magnífica townhouse con prisa, porque la tía ya la esperaba abajo.

Buenos días. – dijo como su alegre sonrisa.

Hola hija, buenos días, ¿estás lista?

Sí, pero tía, ¿estás segura de que Albert no se opondrá?

Ha decidido ignorar mis mensajes, además, ceder mi puesto a ti era el curso natural de esto.

Pero, puedo trabajar sin voto…

No, toma toda tu responsabilidad, aprovecha al máximo, y pon en su lugar a los que duden de tus capacidades. Anda, vamos.

Candy siguió a Elroy hasta el Mercedes color negro, con chofer que esperaba por ellas, se dirigieron al corporativo. Los nervios la comían por dentro, pero puso un rostro sereno y se recordó a sí misma por décima vez que ella era Candice Andrew.

Elroy Andrew observaba a los hombres sentados alrededor de la magnífica mesa de nogal de la sala de juntas. No estaban contentos, pero eso a ella la tenía sin cuidado.

Es irregular lo que pides Elroy, le dijo el presidente del consejo.

Ahí es donde te equivocas no es una petición, les estoy informando que de ahora en adelante Candice tomará mi puesto.

¿Qué opina William?

No lo sé, pero tampoco le toca opinar.

Por Dios, esta chiquilla es la ex esposa de William…la culpable de…

Alto, es una Andrew, ella y William son los únicos que llevan el apellido en primer grado.

Elroy…

Ya te lo dije James, no es pregunta, además tú mismo recibiste las cartas de recomendación y los comentarios de parte de los empresarios que trataron con ella cuando estuvo apoyando a la recaudación de fondos…

¿Y qué pasará cuando William se case?

No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra.

Les estas dando el poder de la matriarca de los Andrew.

Es mi hija, tiene ese derecho, la esposa de William será la señora Andrew, pero, francamente no me interesa que una desconocida sea la responsable de nuestro legado. Candy ha sido educada para esto.

Y harás que convivan todo el tiempo.

James, no nos hagamos tontos, él la ama, y ella a él, es solo una pausa, eventualmente las aguas volverán a su cauce, y si lo ves objetivamente, para entonces ella estará más que lista para desempeñar su papel, no la dejaré sola.

¿Y si te equivocas?

¿Sí William se casa con alguien más?

Sí.

Prefiero que alguien de mi confianza tenga las riendas de la familia.

Los hombres suspiraron contrariados, pero no podían negarle lo que pedía en realidad, Elroy Andrew era muy poderosa.

Está bien, pero, tú te haces responsable.

Siempre he sido responsable. – les dijo con una sonrisa mientras se ponía en pie y hacía una seña a su secretaria para que mandara llamar a Candy y a los muchachos.

El consejo los observó, eran la nueva generación de líderes, y francamente, eran una imagen digna de admirar.

Bien chicos, Candice, saben lo que se espera de ustedes, pongan el nombre de los Andrew en alto. – les dijo Robert.

Los fotógrafos del corporativo tomaron las fotos ceremoniales dónde se llevaban a cabo a las firmas, y la foto de los jóvenes Andrew para un reportaje sobre líderes jóvenes, el patriarca de los Andrew brillaba por su ausencia.

En los siguientes meses Candy estuvo verdaderamente ocupada, había acosado a George hasta el cansancio para que le revelara el paradero de Albert, sin éxito alguno, estaba ya al borde de contratar un investigador privado, no era posible que siempre tuviese que esperar a que George hablara con él, y que sus notas fuesen regresadas sin abrir una y otra vez, si tan solo pudiera ponerse en contacto. Candy decidió intentar una vez más que George le dijera dónde estaba Albert.

George.

Srita. Andrew.

Candy, George, Candy.

No, aquí en las oficinas es usted la señorita Andrew.

Bien George, supongo que una batalla a la vez, dime si ya tienes respuesta…

La misma de siempre. Le dijo extendiéndole el sobre…

George… dime dónde está.

Lo tengo prohibido señorita.

¿Está bien al menos?

Su salud es excelente.

Gracias George. – le dijo la chica dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose a su oficina derrotada.

George suspiró, la verdad era que William había sido muy claro con él, no quería que ella tuviera información de él, y no quería saber nada de ella, lo cual era complicado, porque el trabajo de ambos se relacionaba estrechamente, y George se sentía el hijo de padres divorciados que no pueden hablarse. Por un lado, entendía perfectamente a William, sin embargo, veía algo nuevo en Candy y deseaba de todo corazón que su muchacho no se arrepintiera un día de las decisiones que estaba tomando. Recordó el último encuentro con él dos días atrás.

 _ **Flasback.**_

 _ **Londres.**_

 _William, esto es absurdo, no puedo seguir de intermediario, son dos adultos._

 _No te estoy preguntando si es absurdo, si te gusta, o si estás de acuerdo, te estoy informando que no quiero saber nada de ella._

 _Ni siquiera sabes que es lo que quiere William._

 _Que vaya corriendo a su lado a ser su perro faldero porque otra vez decidió que siempre si quiere algo conmigo, tal vez solo sexo, pero algo._

 _William, eso es …_

 _¿Inapropiado? ¿desagradable? Pues precisamente eso es lo que ha sido todas esas veces, me ha hecho parecer un reverendo idiota una y otra vez, me ha culpado de todo, ha expuesto mi vida, mi patrimonio, mi honra, todo George, y todo le hubiese dado con gusto, y lo único que obtuve fue un beso y un lo siento, para después abordar el maldito avión sin decir nada más… pero fue mi culpa por ir tras ella… ahora bien, si cedo a sus avances sucederá lo mismo, creeré una vez más que me ama, que en verdad podremos formar una vida juntos y cuando menos lo espere dará el golpe de gracia._

 _William, ¿ya no la amas?_

 _George, eso ya no es relevante... es cómo querer pretender que se puede prescindir del oxígeno, así es mi vida sin ella, pero decido no ser consciente de su existencia._

 _Está haciendo un gran papel._

 _Lo sé, es incluso mejor de lo que Monica o la tía son…_

 _Tal vez…_

 _La puerta del despacho se abrió y Monica Ainsworth entró impecablemente vestida de azul marino, con una bufanda roja que por un momento le recordó a William el chal que le regalara Candy en Singapur_

 _Querido… oh, señor Johnson, disculpe, pensé que William estaba solo._

 _Descuide señorita Ainsworth, yo ya me retiraba. William, ¿no me llevo nada?_

 _No George, nada. Gracias._

 _George salió de la oficina y justo cuando cerraba la puerta alcanzó a ver como Monica y Albert se besaban, sabía que eso le iba a doler a Candy el día que se enterara. Pero no era su lugar ni su papel decir nada._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Corría el mes de marzo, ella estaba sentada en su amplia oficina en Chicago, tenía cosas que resolver, y definitivamente necesitaba la aprobación de Albert para ciertos asuntos, normalmente todo lo conducía por medio de George, ella no había cruzado palabra con él en nueve meses, pero francamente ya se estaba cansando, por Dios, ambos eran adultos, no podían seguir jugando al teléfono descompuesto, así que simplemente tomó el teléfono y marcó el número que ella conocía a la perfección. Escuchó el tono de llamada, y se sorprendió cuando una voz de mujer le contestó.

Aló…

Buenos días, comunícame con el señor Andrew por favor. – le dijo fríamente a la que suponía era o bien la asistente o la mujer en turno.

Él no está disponible…- le dijo la mujer con voz traviesa y risa escondida.

Dile que es una emergencia familiar. – le dijo la rubia sin remordimientos, tres segundos después, pudo escuchar la voz varonil que hizo que escalofríos recorrieran su cuerpo.

Más vale que sí sea una emergencia, porque si no juro que tendré su cabeza señorita… – dijo él molesto antes de si quiera escucharla.

Bien, señor Andrew, buenos días, espero que lo que sea que su amiga en turno esté haciendo le permita poner atención. – le dijo ella sarcástica, y Albert por poco se cae de la silla dónde estaba, se puso de pie, lo que provocó que Monica fuese a dar al piso y caminó por la habitación. Respiró profundo, tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón.

Señorita, creí que George…

Mire, señor Andrew, ya me cansé de jugar y de tener intermediarios, necesito respuestas eficientes, para poder realizar mi trabajo, así que he decidido que ya no me comunicaré con usted por medio de George.

Eso no es algo que te toca decidir.

Bien, tienes dos opciones, revisar correos y responderlos, o bien, tenerme como sombra a tu lado estropeándote cada nueva conquista, pero de alguna forma haré mi trabajo. -

Dios, como deseaba con todo su ser que ella cumpliera con su amenaza, su tono era frío, pero por Dios, se había dignado en llamarlo.

Bien, envía lo que necesites, prometo que responderé, aunque la parte de venir a ser mi sombra… - le dijo él juguetón, cuando fue interrumpido por una voz varonil qué él conocía a la perfección.

Ella lo dejó esperando, pero por los nervios no puso mute, y él pudo escuchar la conversación.

¿Lista para ir a comer Candy?

No, necesito unos minutos más…

Está bien, voy a ver a Stear mientras.

Gracias.

La rabia lo consumía, ella ya no lo extrañaba.

Disculpa… - él no la dejó terminar.

No te preocupes, no es de mi incumbencia.

Te mandaré los archivos en 10 minutos, espero tu respuesta o perspectiva. – le dijo ella en tono eficiente.

La tendrás lo más pronto posible, ¿Algo más?

Albert…

¿sí?

La boda…

Asistiré con una acompañante. Gracias por preguntar. – le dijo secamente.

¿Una acompañante que puede estar en la mesa familiar? ¿o hay que mantenerla alejada de la tía? – le dijo ella haciendo referencia a sus amigas inapropiadas.

La mesa familiar será lo adecuado, te dejo, porque tengo cosas que hacer. –

Te llamo si surge otra cosa.

No, manda correos, estaré al pendiente, no es necesario que pierdas tu tiempo con llamadas, ahora vete, te esperan para ir a comer. –

Candy quiso explicarle que no iría sola con Derek, sino que su novia, así como Stear y Patty los acompañarían.

Albert…-

No me expliques, no hay razón de hacerlo, hace meses me dejaste claro cuál es mi lugar en tu vida, así que espero tengas claro cuál es el tuyo en la mía. Manda los archivos y acomoda esa mesa familiar estratégicamente. – le dijo y colgó.

Candy sintió que su mundo se tambaleaba, él nunca había sido así de seco o frío con ella, y por un momento había notado un tono juguetón en su voz… antes de que escuchara a Derek… ella sonrió para sí, Albert estaba celoso, ella no le era indiferente, tal vez ni siquiera existía la dichosa acompañante, suspiró, él no se la iba a poner fácil, pero ella haría lo que fuera necesario por recuperar su confianza y amor, la guerra no estaba perdida aún. Su vestido era espectacular, y se encargaría de que la lencería lo fuera aún más, sabía que no podía solo ser sexo esta vez, pero esa podía ser la herramienta que rompiera el hielo, para después abrir su corazón a él, pedirle perdón y comenzar con un futuro juntos.

Envió los archivos y decidió adjuntar una nota. "Andábamos sin buscarnos, sabiendo que andábamos para encontrarnos."

En las oficinas en Londres Mónica estaba sentada frente a la Mac de Albert cuando llegó el correo.

Tienes correo del corporativo.

Por favor imprímelo para revisarlo en el camino a la junta. – cuando vio el remitente su corazón dio un vuelco, definitivamente tenía que ir un poco más de prisa. Imprimió los documentos y borró el correo. Se los dio a William para que los revisara, había que firmarlos y mandarlos por paquetería.

William tomó el sobre que ella le extendía y sin decir nada lo metió en su portafolios, Monica lo observaba detenidamente, se preguntaba si debía decir algo.

¿Quieres que le conteste algo a Candy? – le preguntó inocentemente.

¿Preguntó algo acaso? –

No.

Entonces no es necesario, al rato mando los papeles con un mensajero. –

William abrió la puerta de la oficina para que Monica saliera, y luego la siguió, ella vestía un sencillo y elegante vestido recto en color azul pastel y un abrigo de primavera blanco, su estilo era clásico, británico, y sutil. Se veía hermosa.

Llevaban cerca de tres meses juntos, él no se detenía a pensar en que era ella para él, pero se sentía cómodo en su compañía, era una mujer estable, sin complicaciones, ni berrinches, y debía admitir que era una mujer que lo idolatraba, que se sentía dichosa de estar a su lado, y eso creaba un cierto afecto en él, un sentimiento de lealtad. Además, ella hacía su vida fácil, se encargaba de cosas que en lo personal o en los negocios podían ser tediosas para él, su comida, las reservaciones, las respuestas a los compromisos sociales, recordaba los nombres de las esposas e hijos de socios, tenía buenas conexiones, y además disfrutaba de la naturaleza, los caballos, y los deportes, era una mujer fuerte, y atlética, lo cual contrastaba grandemente con la fragilidad y delicadeza de Candy en los últimos tiempos juntos.

Monica era una mujer independiente, una mujer que en cierta forma no esperaba por él y hacía su vida y sus planes, habían sido discretos, y los medios estaban acostumbrados a verlos juntos desde tiempo atrás, así que aún no publicaban nada. Albert le había dicho esa mañana a Candy que iría acompañado solo por decirlo, no había pensado llevar a Monica. Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, tal vez no sería inconveniente, no confiaba en sí mismo solo y cerca de Candy, de seguro volvería a caer.

Monica Ainsworth había sido criada para ser la igual de hombres poderosos, la misma educación y expectativas que había de su hermano las había para ella, su mundo nunca estuvo dictado por hombres, y aunque conocía y dominaba las convenciones sociales que se esperaban de una mujer de su clase, nunca había sentido por nadie lo que sentía por William Andrew, en un principio, estuvo consciente de que lo que sentía por él era atracción física, y la verdad era que no creía que hubiese alguna mujer que no sintiera atracción por él, después de todo era el epítome de belleza masculina.

El primer día que probó sus labios se supo perdida, no solo era deseo u atracción, para ella era amor, se había perdido a sí misma, y en esos tres meses por más que había intentado recordarse que él estaba enamorado de otra, simplemente había sucumbido, cómo cualquier mujer que cree en los cuentos de hadas, la parte racional de ella le decía que todo era un gran error, estar con un hombre que no la amaba, pero Dios, que hombre, y aunque sospechaba que en realidad no conocía más que una fracción de la pasión que él podía sentir, era un hombre que sabía qué hacer con una mujer, un hombre correcto y caballeroso, un hombre al que se le daban los detalles, si bien era consciente de que las flores enviadas a su departamento llegaban ahí porque la asistente de él las enviaba, y no porque él se tomara el tiempo de hacerlo, también pensaba que un hombre tan ocupado con él hacía las cosas de ese modo y punto. Pero una parte de ella sabía que eso era una mentira, él nunca había pedido a su asistente personal que le enviara flores a Candy, ella misma lo había visto escogerlas personalmente en una tienda.

William.

¿Sí?

¿Me acompañas a buscar un vestido para la gala en el Tate?

Querida, sabes perfectamente que eso no se nos da a nosotros los hombres, te llevo a dónde quieras, y después voy por ti. – le dijo él mientras le abría la puerta galantemente.

Mónica no pudo evitar recordar verlo junto a Candy, buscando el vestido que finalmente uso para casarse con él.

Tienes un gusto impecable, y me gustaría…

Monica, tengo muchas cosas por hacer cariño, lo siento.

Ella dejó de insistir, tal vez era demasiado pronto. Pero pensó que había medidas que tomar, ella lo amaba, y no iba a permitir que una mujer que no había hecho nada más que lastimarlo se lo quitara para solo usarlo y hacerlo sufrir, Candice Andrew había destrozado a William, y él, él no parecía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistirla.

 **Tres semanas después.**

La catedral de Chicago se encontraba engalanada para recibir a la crema y nata de la sociedad, la mayoría de los invitados ya habían llegado. La novia llegó en su auto junto con sus damas, siendo elegante y chic, había decidido porque los colores fuesen blancos, dorados con leves acentos de rosa viejo, así que Patty vestía románticamente en gasa color rosa viejo, un vestido vaporoso con tablones intercalados de encaje y seda, se veía dulce y elegante.

Annie había decidido que el vestido de Candy debía ser espectacular, por una vez en la vida Annie Britter estaba dispuesta a ceder los reflectores, aunque fuera el día de su boda, había llegado a sus oídos un rumor que para ella era imposible e increíble, no había dicho nada, pero decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, escogió un vestido para Candy de color del oro viejo, cortado al cuerpo, con un escote moderado al frente, pero uno de infarto en la espalda, cuando Archie, Stear y Anthony vieron el vestido se quedaron mudos. Y Annie supo que había escogido bien, ese era precisamente el efecto que esperaba lograr en Albert.

El vestido de Annie era un elegante strapless de encaje con falda vaporosa y un cintillo de diamantes, la cauda y el velo eran largos, se veía hermosa, y elegante, pero estaba extrañamente distraída.

Annie…

Perdón ¿qué decías?

Que si no viste dónde quedó mi chalina.

No la trajimos.

Pero…

Los escotes como el que traes tienen un propósito, y ese es lucirlo, así que adelante.

Annie, es un poco…

¿Llamativo?

Sí…

Albert te verá por primera vez en 9 meses, creo que es justamente lo que necesitas, para lograr captar su atención.

Anne Britter.

No me veas con esa cara, Candy, habrá mujeres haciendo fila por él, no creas que su fama de playboy le ha restado admiradoras, pero solo debe haber una que él vea, y esa una debes ser tú, así que no me vengas con que necesitas una chalina, y si tienes frío, esa es siempre una buena excusa para que un hombre te abrace.

¿Quién eres y que le has hecho a mi hermana? – le dijo Candy con una mirada sorprendida.

Candy, me estoy casando con el hombre de mis sueños por una razón, en su momento fui tan astuta que me deshice de toda competencia, no es algo de lo que esté orgullosa, pero Candy, tu misma te hiciste a un lado, Archie estaba enamorado de ti, y por un poco más de ocho años me he dedicado a hacerle saber al mundo que Archiebald Cornwell es mío, y eso es precisamente lo que necesitas hacer tú, no importa con quien se aparezca del brazo William Andrew hoy, tú, Candice Andrew eres la mujer por la que él está dispuesto a dar la vida, un amor como el de ustedes no se esfuma de la noche a la mañana, así que a dar pelea.

¿Sabes con quién viene?

No realmente, pero si la trae a un evento familiar y afirma que la va a sentar en la mesa de la tía abuela, creo que es motivo de preocupación, no trae a una mujerzuela plástica de las que acostumbraba con Terry, trae a alguien que puede presentar dignamente a la familia, y hacer pasar al menos como una amiga.

Candy se le quedó viendo a Annie, ¿en qué momento su querida y llorona hermanita se había vuelto tan inteligente?

Bien, tienes razón, le dirá a Archie que tú también deberías trabajar con nosotros, eres muy buena en los análisis.

Calla, siempre hay que dejarlos creer que son más inteligentes que uno. – le dijo la morena ojiazul con una sonrisa traviesa.

Eso es retrograda…

Jajajaja, pero funciona mi querida hermana, andando, que mi futuro esposo espera por mí dentro de la catedral.

Tomaron sus puestos, Patty entraría del brazo de Stear, y Candy del de Anthony, que Sophie rabiara de coraje, era definitivamente un plus para la futura señora Cornwell.

Se encontraban todos en posición, las notas de la "Estación de Primavera" de Vivaldi comenzaron a inundar el recinto, Stear y Patty avanzaron pausadamente, cuando casi llegaban al final del largo pasillo Candy tomó el brazo de Anthony y comenzaron a caminar.

Alguna vez soñé esto para nosotros. – le dijo el chico con una sonrisa soñadora.

Anthony… -

Shhh, no lo digo para hacerte sentir mal, solo digo que estoy orgulloso de llevarte del brazo.

Tienes a Sophie.

Sí, pero "el sueño" era que los tres pudiésemos estar con ustedes tres, al menos dos terceras partes del sueño serán una realidad.

Llegaron al final del pasillo, y se acomodaron del lado de la novia, Archie y Annie habían decidido que en vez de separarlos querían que dos parejas flanquearan sus lados.

La marcha nupcial sonó, Annie y su padre entraron por la puerta, la cara de Archie era simplemente extática, ella le parecía un ángel. Cuando Annie y su padre estaban a punto de llegar al frente Candy pudo distinguir una figura conocida escurrirse por la parte de atrás de la iglesia, su corazón se aceleró, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, pero de pronto el hecho de que el llevaba a alguien tomado de la mano, una hermosa mujer vestida de color gris, un color que en la mayoría resultaría apagado, en ella era sofisticado, elegante, y la hacía brillar. Anthony tomó la mano de Candy discretamente, escondiendo el hecho detrás del vestido de ella, la apretó un poco, ella se forzó a sonreír, y entrelazó sus dedos en la mano de él, no le importaba lo que el mundo pensara, el mundo, su mundo se derrumbaba.

Su peor pesadilla se hacía realidad, Albert había entrado con una mujer tomada de la mano, y esa mujer no era una cualquiera de silicón, era Monica Ainsworth, la mujer perfecta.

Dijeron sus votos, ambos con elegancia, calmados, viéndose a los ojos, adorándose con la mirada. Cuando fue momento del beso este duró un poco más de lo usual, y un pequeño murmullo de sorpresa se dejó escuchar dentro del atrio cuando miles de mariposas blancas inundaron el lugar.

Archie y Annie las vieron azorados, y Archie vio la mirada culpable de su hermano, solo atinó a sonreír. Salieron de la iglesia, Anthony salió con Candy, Sophie se fue con Monica y Albert.

¿Sophie?

Diablos, Sophie, debo llamarla.

Te matará…

Creo que a la que querrá despellejar viva es a ti.

Eso siempre será así Anthony, afortunadamente no seré yo quien se case con ella.

Jajajajaja.

Anthony llamó a Sophie, y ella le dijo que se había ido con Monica y Abert. Por supuesto estaba furiosa.

Toda la familia llegó a la recepción, que se llevó acabo en una villa con hermosos jardines. Velas, flores, telas blancas colgando de todas partes, el lugar era el mágico escenario de un cuento de hadas.

Candy y Anthony entraron un poco tarde, habían hecho una parada para que ella llorara y después para que arreglaran su maquillaje.

El vals de los novios había comenzado y los lugares de la mesa estaban todos ocupados, menos el de Anthony y Candy, observaron a los novios con una enorme sonrisa, y después se dirigieron a la mesa. Anthony se sentó al lado de Sophie y Candy al otro lado de él, durante los brindis Candy se puso de pie para decirle unas palabras a los novios. Monica no pudo evitar ver la mirada de Albert fija en Candy mientras la hermosa rubia con un vestido espectacular hablaba de su amiga y hermana en tonos pausados, con una radiante sonrisa.

Cuando Candy se disponía a bajar de la tarima, se percató de que el vestido y los tacones complicarían su descenso, y cuando Albert se disponía a auxiliarla, (porque aún era perfectamente capaz de identificar sus necesidades), un hombre elegante de cabellos oscuros y pasos decididos se acercó a la rubia, le extendió la mano y la ayudó a bajar. Albert quedó desconcertado al ver que alguien que no fuera él l conociera tan bien como para entender sus expresiones.

Samuel Goldman había llegado justo a tiempo para observar a Candy decir sus palabras y se acercó discretamente, desde que Candy tomara su puesto en el corporativo el actuaba como consultor, y había hecho una cierta amistad con Archie, quien lo invitó a la fiesta.

Samuel había tomado una decisión, Candice Andrew sería su esposa. Y como hombre decidido, seguro de sí mismo y atrevido que era, estaba ahí listo para dar la pelea por el corazón de la adorable joven.

La tomó del brazo y la acompañó a la mesa, dónde saludó amablemente a la señora Andrew y a los demás, y sin más tomó el lugar al lado de Candy.

Candy se sentía nerviosa, Samuel estaba ahí como si fuera su pareja, y ella sabía perfectamente que Albert la observaba de reojo, ella esperaba su oportunidad de hablar con él, pero por supuesto Mónica no se le despegaba ni por un segundo, y apenas habían intercambiado un beso frío en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

Después de la cena, en la cual Samuel se portó simplemente encantador, los músicos comenzaron a tocar. Samuel volteó a ver a la gran matriarca de los Andrew, y galantemente le pidió un baile.

Jajajaj señor Goldman, no me apetece bailar por ahora, pero ande, lleve a Candy con usted. – él sonrió descaradamente, se puso en pie, y ofreciéndole la mano a Candy la sacó a la pista de baile.

Albert los observó detenidamente por un rato, y llegó a la conclusión que como patriarca del clan tenía derecho a preguntar sobre el papel de Samuel Goldman en la vida de la mujer que su tía había designado como su sucesora.

¿Así que Goldman pretende ser parte de la familia? – preguntó abruptamente, como con descuido, pero clavando su mirada en Elroy. El silencio se hizo en la mesa.

No estoy al tanto de las pretensiones del señor Goldman, William, y sé tan bien como tú, que no importa que pretenda él o los otros muchos hombres que piden ser presentados con ella, al final del día, hay otros factores que considerar querido sobrino. Tal vez deberías preguntarles a ellos cual es la naturaleza de su relación y cuáles son sus planes a futuro. Pero viéndolo creo que queda claro cuáles son sus intenciones.

Monica había guardado silencio durante el intercambio, estaba consciente que Elroy lo estaba retando a definir su postura y el papel de ella en la vida de William Andrew.

Es un buen tipo. – le dijo Anthony neutralmente.

La verdad sería una magnífica adquisición para la familia, es uno de los mejores abogados del país, a pesar de que apenas es unos años mayor que tú, su familia tiene dinero, bastante dinero, su madre es una Rotschild, es inteligente, y genéticamente como podrás ver bastante agraciado. – le dijo Stear con su eterna objetividad.

Creo que no pedí la opinión de ninguno de los dos.

No Albert, no la pediste, pero, no eres el único hombre Andrew con derecho a preocuparse por ella. – le dijo Anthony sin inflexión en la voz poniéndose en pie e invitando a Sophie a bailar.

Monica y Sophie solo cruzaron las miradas, y Albert volvió a su entretenimiento anterior de observarla detenidamente, buscando la mirada de ella, para lograr descifrar en los ojos de Candy cuál era exactamente la relación entre ella y Samuel Goldman. Si sus ojos hubiesen sido capaces de lanzar fuego Goldman hubiese sido consumido en cuestión de segundos.

Candy podía sentir la mirada de Albert sobre ella, y hacía un esfuerzo consciente por evadirla, observar como Monica colocaba posesivamente su mano en el brazo de Albert, o casualmente acariciaba su rostro, había confirmado sus más terribles sospechas, Monica se sentía segura y con derecho, lo cual indicaba que su relación era mucho más que casual. Nada había salido como lo había planeado, era un idiota por creer que con tan solo usar un vestido revelador él volvería a sus brazos. La indiferencia de él hacia ella fue una dosis de realidad inesperada, su frío beso en la mejilla y el dejo de rencor en su mirada le hicieron ver que había cometido el peor error de su vida, que Annie y Patty tenían razón, que ella lo había herido de manera constante, fría y sistemática. Cuando el peso de la realidad calló sobre ella sintió culpa, dolor, frustración y celos. Pero además un gran vacío e impotencia ante su incapacidad de hacer algo por cambiar el pasado, y borrar cada uno de sus errores. No soportaba saber que aunque tiempo atrás ella había sido la luz de su vida, ahora era su más negra oscuridad, por eso cuando Samuel la invitó a bailar, ella se puso de pie mecánicamente y lo siguió. Además, desde la pista de baile, tendría una mejor perspectiva de lo que sucedía entre su Albert y Monica.

Albert se puso en pie para dirigirse al bar por un momento sin decir nada más en la mesa, parecía que había olvidado que Monica lo acompañaba, y estaba de un humor de los mil demonios.

Archie observó la reacción de Albert y se acercó para hablarle en voz baja.

Si no te vas a decidir por ella, deja que sea feliz con alguien más

Olvidas que ella me dejó

No, no lo olvido, solo te recuerdo que viniste con Monica.

Lleva tres piezas de baile con él.

Ve e impide que sean cuatro. – le dijo una voz arrogante con acento británico detrás de ellos.

Grandchester, pensé que no vendrías. – le dijo Archie con la característica animosidad que su voz tenía cuando se dirigía a Terry, sin embargo, a estas alturas, era más una pose que un sentimiento real.

No podía perderme la boda entre el elegante y la llorona, quien por cierto es hermosa. ¿entonces, iras a interrumpir esa abominación? yo me encargo de tu querida mientras tanto. – le dijo retándolo.

Monica no es…

¿Tu amante? Por supuesto que lo es, aunque debo decirte que esa mujer aspira a mucho más.

Odio admitirlo, pero, concuerdo con el inglés engreído. Monica no está contenta con ser solo tu acompañante, ella quiere ser la señora Andrew, lo cual no tiene nada de malo, sí esa es tu decisión. – le dijo Archie

Bueno, veo que no piensas impedir que el hombre siga bailando con ella…

Ella no parece incómoda.

Jajajaja, tú y yo sabemos que, si lo está, está esperando a que vayas y la rescates.

Te odio Grandchester.

Me vas a odiar más si te dejo seguir cometiendo este error.

Albert suspiró y se dirigió a la pista de baile.

Disculpa, te robo a Candy un momento. – le dijo a Samuel mientras tomaba de la mano a la rubia y sentía como el pulso de ella se aceleraba. -hola-

Hola. -

Te ves…

¿Sin palabras? Ese era el efecto que Annie esperaba.

La calidez de su mano sobre su espalda desnuda era una tortura para ambos, él podía sentir la suave piel desnuda. Tragó en seco, lo único que quería hacer era tomarla de la mano y salir de ahí. estaba a punto de decírselo cuando una voz femenina interrumpió la conversación.

William, cariño, lo siento, pero pediré que me lleven al hotel, no me siento bien. – le dijo Monica con tono posesivo.

Monica…

Ve Albert, nos vemos mañana en el almuerzo.

No, es necesario, me voy sola. – dijo y dio la vuelta empezando a caminar.

La pieza terminó un minuto después, la tensión entre ellos era palpable, y no habían cruzado palabra desde que Monica se fuera. Sin darle tiempo de hablar él le dijo. – Gracias. - y dejándola a la mitad de la pista se fue.

Candy podía sentir las miradas interrogantes clavadas sobre ella, obviamente habían llamado la atención al bailar juntos, después de todo ellos eran esa pareja que todo el mundo juraba terminarían juntos, y esperaban a ver como se llevaría a cabo la magia de la reunión, y luego al ser interrumpidos por Monica, los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar y ella a pesar de estar destrozada por dentro tuvo que levantar la frente orgullosamente y caminar hasta su lugar como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Samuel y Anthony leyeron en ella la mirada determinada a no permitirse ser la comidilla de todos, y ambos reprimieron sus deseos de ir a su lado, eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

Albert se molestó consigo mismo por ir tras una mujer cuando anhelaba a la otra, por bajar la guardia, por permitirse sentir lo que él mismo había jurado no sentiría de nuevo. Caminó por un rato para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Monica se había ido sin él. Llegó a la habitación y se encontró con que todo estaba oscuro, ella dormía en la gran cama, pero se movió cuando lo sintió llegar.

Lo siento, salí tras de ti, pero ya no estabas.

Está bien, ya hice cita con el médico.

Albert la observó, y pudo distinguir en sus ojos rastros de llanto a pesar de la fingida indiferencia. Y se dio cuenta que Archie y Terry tenían razón, Monica esperaba de él mucho más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a darle. Debía terminar con la relación, no para volver con Candy, pero sí para volver a su vida.

 **Waldorf Astoria, mañana del día siguiente de la boda.**

William Andrew daba vueltas en la suite de su hotel en Chicago molesto, muy molesto, a decir verdad, tenía en sus manos su ipad con las páginas de tabloides abiertas y en cada una tenían fotos de él y Monica en la terraza de una suite, con poca ropa, y en momentos bastante íntimos, si bien no escandalosos.

Estaba furioso consigo mismo por haber sido descuidado, por arriesgar la reputación de Monica, por no darle la relación que ella merecía, porque si bien no estaba enamorado de ella, sentía afecto, cariño, y reconocía en ellas cualidades dignas de admirar.

Que "The Sun" dijera descaradamente que el nuevo juguete sexual del millonario fuera nada menos y nada más que Monica Ainsworth, la mujer que ellos sabían moría por él y la que él no consideraba más que su socia, una mujer inteligente y con una reputación intachable, era algo que verdaderamente lo hacía ver rojo, no solo por la reputación o sentimientos de Monica, sino porque, pensar en que sentiría Candy cuando viera las fotos lo ponía mal.

Y para añadir a sus desgracias, Monica no llegaba, y a él le urgía hablar con ella. Ver como estaba de salud y ponerle punto final a la relación que llevaban. Mientras él daba vueltas, la puerta de abrió, y una Monica pálida entró en la habitación.

¿Tan malo fue? – le preguntó creyendo que sus padres le habían dicho algo sobre el escándalo.

¿De qué hablas? –

De tus padres…

Ellos aún no lo saben, creí que tu debías ser el primero… espera, no creo que estamos hablando de lo mismo.

Yo hablo de esto. – le dijo él extendiéndole el ipad.

¡Diablos! No, no hablamos de lo mismo…

¿Qué es lo que debo saber primero?

Monica suspiró, mientras el clavaba su mirada en la de ella.

Bien, lo que voy a decirte, te lo diré, porque tienes derecho a saber, no porque espere nada, sé perfectamente cuales eran los términos de nuestra relación, y no te necesito…

¿Monica? – le preguntó él tratando de descifrar lo que ella quería decirle mientras veía en la pantalla de su iphone fotos de Candy con Terry y con Samuel, incluso otra foto durante la boda con Anthony tomando su mano discretamente, le estaban haciendo trizas… alto, debía enfocarse en Monica.

William, no sé cómo ni porque, pero… estoy embarazada.

Eso era algo qué él definitivamente no estaba esperando escuchar.


	35. Chapter 34

**Hola Chicas, espero se encuentren bien, gracias por sus comentarios, y paciencia.**

 **Mary silenciosa: Linda, nada sencillo lo que estás viviendo, pero tú mantén tu frente en alto, y valora tus opciones, te mando un abrazo, y gracias por compartir un poco de ti.**

 **En este capítulo tuve una co-escritora, Candy777 (Candyfan777) gracias por tu apoyo, y trabajo en estas líneas, y sabes lo que pienso de ti.**

 **Mis queridas lectoras, respiren profundo y ánimo, les prometo que el final será bello, pero aún falta un camino por recorrer.**

 **Gracias**

 **Key Ag.**

 **Capítulo 34.**

Monica suspiró, mientras él clavaba su mirada en la de ella.

Bien, lo que voy a decirte, te lo diré, porque tienes derecho a saber, no porque espere nada, sé perfectamente cuales eran los términos de nuestra relación, y no te necesito…

¿Monica? – le preguntó él tratando de descifrar lo que ella quería decirle mientras veía en la pantalla de su iphone fotos de Candy con Terry y con Samuel, incluso otra foto durante la boda con Anthony tomando su mano discretamente, le estaban haciendo trizas, y a él la rabia y los celos lo consumían… alto, debía enfocarse en Monica.

William, no sé cómo ni porque, pero… estoy embarazada.

Eso era algo qué él definitivamente no estaba esperando escuchar.

¿Es acaso una broma de mal gusto? –

¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar algo así? – le dijo ella indignada.

Es muy sencillo Monica, hasta donde recuerdo tu tomabas anticonceptivos, y yo en todo momento he usado preservativo, así que debes entender porque pregunto si es una broma de mal gusto. – le dijo él con una calma enloquecedora.

Ella sacó de su bolso su celular y le enseñó los resultados de los laboratorios-

William, no te estoy pidiendo nada, yo anhelo este bebé, y voy a tenerlo sin importar lo que tú me digas, sabes bien que no necesito ni dinero ni un apellido. Tú puedes involucrarte tanto como quieras o no involucrarte en lo absoluto.

No me explico como sucedió esto, se supone que, como adultos, nos estábamos cuidando precisamente para prevenir esto.

Sí, lo sé William, a mí también me ha tomado por sorpresa la noticia, y haciendo memoria solo puedo recordar vagamente nuestro encuentro después de la noche de fiesta en Singapur, estábamos muy tomados y olvidaste protegerte, pero como lo discutimos en su momento, no hice nada más porque confié en que los anticonceptivos serían suficientes, no tengo una explicación y antes de que pienses que recurrí al truco más viejo de la historia para atrapar un hombre, permíteme te ahorro saliva. Empacaré mis cosas para irme. – le dijo ella enojada. – Como te dije en un principio, no te estoy pidiendo nada, y dado que soy una mujer independiente, sofisticada, profesional y millonaria tener un hijo por mi cuenta no representa un problema, no necesito tener a un hombre a mi lado. Fui educada para ser independiente, para valerme por mí misma, y para afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos. No me importa si me apoyas o no, solo sé que voy a tener este bebé y será mi orgullo. Como te dije antes, puedes participar tanto como quieras en esto o simplemente dejarnos, pero debes tomar una decisión, porque no permitiré que aparezcas y desaparezcas de nuestras vidas a tu antojo, así que medita tú decisión, porque será definitiva

Es descabellado que me pidas que tome una decisión como esta, a escasos minutos de saber que voy a ser padre, además, ¿quién me garantiza que ese niño es mío? ¿no has estado con nadie más?, nunca hablamos de exclusividades, no quiero ofenderte, pero necesito que me hables con la verdad.

No me ofendes, conozco perfectamente las circunstancias en qué decidimos estar juntos, pero también sé que no ignoras que yo te amo, desde hace mucho tiempo, una vez intenté decírtelo, y nada ha cambiado, sigo estando enamorada de ti, del hombre que eres, y aunque sé que no debí, no me arrepiento. Solo he estado contigo desde que iniciamos esta relación, y este bebé es lo mejor que me ha pasado ya que estés o no estés siempre voy a tener a alguien que me una a ti, y al recuerdo de estos maravillosos meses que hemos pasado juntos. – le dijo ella con la voz levemente entrecortada.

Mónica, por Dios, te sugiero que te calmes y que hablemos como los adultos responsables que somos, si bien es cierto que tenía derecho a saberlo, no puedes esperar que esté feliz con todo esto, se suponía que esto era justamente lo que pretendíamos evitar y me aseguraste que no eras ese tipo de mujer y que solo íbamos divertirnos y ahora esto es peor que cualquier drama que me haya tocado vivir al lado de una mujer, ni Candy con todos sus arranques se atrevió jamás a tanto. Además, no sé tú, pero yo necesito una explicación de cómo diablos llegaron estas fotos a la prensa, necesito respuestas, porque estábamos siendo discretos y reservados o eso creí yo, pero ahora resulta que todo salió mal, todos los saben, la prensa tiene fotos de nosotros en diferentes lugares del mundo y desde hace meses, ¿qué diablos está pasando aquí Mónica? y ahora resulta que seremos padres.

Mónica sintió que el mundo se abría a sus pies, ella sabía que William no lo iba a tomar bien, pero jamás esperó que reaccionara de esa forma tan fría y desafiante. definitivamente, no era lo que había esperado, por un breve momento se preguntó ¿y si hubiera sido Candy la que le dijera que iban a ser padres?,¿cómo hubiese reaccionado él?, se sintió miserable porque sabía perfectamente cual era la respuesta a esas preguntas, usada e infeliz, porque al final del día, había caído verdaderamente bajo, no podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto, casi suplicando amor para ella y para ese hijo que ahora estaba dentro de ella este debía ser un momento perfecto, un momento hermoso, lleno de dicha y felicidad. Monica se quedó callada sin saber que decir, o hacer.

Entonces, Albert la sacó de sus cavilaciones diciéndole.

\- Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer, cómo comprenderás no iremos al almuerzo con la familia, no estamos para relaciones sociales ni para dar explicaciones que no se me antoja darle a nadie, ahora tenemos muchas cosas que solucionar para poner en orden todo esto, debes tener todo listo para viajar esta misma noche, Salimos a Londres a hablar con tus padres y así pedir tu mano, pediré que tengan el jet listo, debes escoger el anillo que quieras usar, el dinero no es un problema y en una semana volvemos para el anuncio del compromiso. Nos casamos en un mes. – le dijo mientras tiraba en la mesa frente a ella una tarjeta de crédito negra, con el mismo ademán que se hace para pagar en un lugar donde el servicio no ha sido del agrado de uno.

Así, sin ningún gesto romántico, ni una sola palabra que hablara de amor, sin expresar deseos de estar con ella, de compartir una vida, él había anunciado en un tono de voz frío e impersonal que se casarían, como quien dispone de un cuadro, una silla, o un negocio, Mónica sintió que sus esperanzas de felicidad se hacían trizas, se sintió como una mujerzuela a quien se le paga por sus servicios para que se mantenga al margen, ella lo miró incrédula, tenía lo que quería, sin embargo, había un vacío en ella, él había sido lógico y su tono le confirmó que la veía como un vientre, como una simple transacción de negocios, solo asumía su responsabilidad porque era el tipo de hombre que se empeñaba en hacer lo correcto, así había sido educado el gran William Andrew, todavía se creía un caballero, un hombre de honor y jamás haría nada que no se esperara de él, no pudo dejar de preguntarse qué clase de vida tendrían, así sin amor, sin lazos afectivos, por un momento Monica Ainsworth se preguntó si un matrimonio en esos términos sería suficiente para ella y luego ingenuamente se dijo lo que tantas otras mujeres se dicen cuando están enamoradas, "Yo lo cambiaré."

Bien, si así lo quieres llamaré a mis padres… ¿estás seguro que no iremos al almuerzo, eso será asumido como una grosería de tu parte? –

Mónica tenía en mente reclamar su posición en la familia y saborear su victoria frente a Candy, pero William no le estaba dando ni tiempo, ni muchas alternativas, tenía la pelota en su terreno y si lo quería a él tenía que aceptar todas sus condiciones, al menos por ahora, mientras su hijo nacía, estaba furiosa con ella, con él, con las circunstancias, nada, absolutamente nada estaba bien y eso en cierta forma la frustraba.

William, parecía una tumba, estaba hermético, serio, frío y distante, nada parecido al hombre que había vibrado en sus brazos meses atrás, si bien tenía en mente hacer que cambiara con ella y respecto a su vida juntos, no era el inicio deseado de una nueva vida, definitivamente, Mónica no era una mujer feliz y en ese momento recordó el día de la boda de William y Candy y se llenó de rencor y odio hacia la rubia pecosa, tuvo que reconocer para sí misma, que todo eso la estaba haciendo una mujer muy diferente a lo que ella era, se había traicionado a sí misma, juró nunca rogar por amor, ya que siempre odio a las mujeres que se rebajaban a ellas mismas por un hombre, que hacían lo que fuera por retenerlos a su lado y si miraba las cosas desde esa óptica, era justamente lo que había planeado y hecho por retener a William y eso, la hacía simplemente una mujer muy miserable, el sonido de las palabras de él la sacó de su transe cundo lo escuchó decir casi a manera reproche dirigido hacia ella.

 **No** , no pensaba ir de todas formas y ahora con todo "esto", debo pensar en cómo arreglar este desastre, tengo que ir al corporativo. – le dijo él en un tono firme que no dejaba lugar a discusiones.

En cuanto al anillo que me pides que compre para el compromiso… ¿no debería ser un anillo familiar? O ¿no deberías por lo menos comprarlo tú o entre los dos? – le preguntó Mónica, sabiendo a la perfección que en una familia como los Andrew había joyas destinadas específicamente a la esposa del patriarca.

Las joyas familiares hace mucho tiempo que pertenecen a Candy. – le dijo él francamente, y era cierto, él le había dado todas y cada una de ellas.

Ya veo… - le dijo ella neutralmente, preguntándose si acaso ya todo le pertenecía a ella; a Candy.

Escogerás el que sea de tu gusto, no pienso meterme en eso, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que pensar en un simple anillo que a la final la única que lo tendrá que portar serás tú, considero también que debemos comprar una mansión en Londres para formar una familia y vivir en ella.

Y debo asumir que las mansiones de los Andrew también son de ella. - esta vez el tono era mordaz.

Monica, francamente creo que en vez de reclamar, deberías agradecer no vivir en una casa dónde cada esquina y recoveco me recordarán a ella, una casa dónde la sombra de la mujer que más amé en la vida te va a perseguir, así que no pienso hablar más al respecto, te contactaré con mi agente de bienes raíces para que te dé las opciones, considera nuestras necesidades, y las de nuestra futura familia, tienes carta blanca para elegir la que más te guste entre las opciones que él te dé, al igual que la decoración que quieras en ella, creo que sabes que el presupuesto no es un problema, además esta casa quedaría a nombre de los hijos que tengamos, no sería ni tuya, ni mía sino de nuestros hijos – le contestó él objetivamente sin caer en la provocación.

¿No querrás verla?

No, hazlo tú yo simplemente viviré dónde tu decidas, fuera de Norteamérica y como supongo que querrás estar cerca de tus padres, supuse que sería Londres, pero dime si prefieres que sea en Australia, Japón, Singapur o donde creas es lo mejor, solo que no sea aquí, pero ten en cuenta que ahora he centralizado casi todos mis negocios en Londres y si llegaras a escoger otro lugar, tendría que viajar de manera más constante, pero al final de cuentas es tu decisión, por eso no considero necesario verla, además tendré muchas cosas por hacer en este mes, solo asegúrate de que esté lista para cuando regresemos del viaje de bodas que se espera que hagamos juntos. Mañana mismo asignaré una cuenta, tarjetas y una chequera, para que empieces a adecuar nuestra nueva vida juntos y la de nuestro hijo. Debo irme ahora, como entenderás después de todo lo que hemos definido en tan corto tiempo, sabrás que no hay tiempo que perder y debo empezar a organizar las cosas, para no regresar a Norteamérica en algún tiempo. – le dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Mónica pensó que seguramente así se sentía una ramera después de una transacción de negocios, seguro William había sido mucho más gentil en el pasado con las mujeres con las que se revolcaba, ya que con ella solo fue un maldito, ella no entendía como si en su vientre llevaba a su hijo, el futuro heredero de los Andrew, él solo la miró como a una parte más del mobiliario o de la decoración del lugar, al salir ni siquiera la había besado para despedirse.

Esa mañana Albert había quedado de encontrarse con Terry, para hablar, estaba además furioso con él por las fotos, por su coqueteo con Candy, y eso sumado a la frustración de no poder terminar definitivamente su relación con Mónica justo cómo lo había decidido esa misma noche hacían que su cabeza retumbara como si mil alfileres se clavaran en ella.

Pensó en Candy, en que ahora debía dejarla ir, justo cuando había decidido tal vez darse una oportunidad con ella, todo esto se ceñía sobre él como un adiós, certero, definitivo y más doloroso que antes, no había marcha atrás y ahora no tenía más remedio que resignarse a vivir una vida sin ella y con el paso del tiempo saberla ajena, cuando tal vez en otra vida, en otras circunstancias y con otras decisiones hubieran sido muy felices y hoy la que estaría esperando su hijo sería ella, su amada princesa, la hechicera de ojos verdes que no podía sacar de su cabeza, el peso de la realidad le dolía, lo estaba matando a decir verdad, así que caminó rumbo a la suite de Terry y con la mente hecha una revolución, llamó a la puerta.

Terry abrió la puerta y observó su cara, definitivamente estaba furico, pero también notó en su mirada dolor, uno que solo un hombre enamorado de un imposible sabe reconocer y sabía que el motivo de todo esto tenía nombre…. Candy, siempre había sido ella, la mujer que los había sabido embrujar a ambos con sus encantos ... su adorada pecosa.

Si vas a golpearme por las fotos solo te pido que recuerdes que tú fuiste quien la dejó sola, por salir huyendo detrás de tu amante en turno, además solo bailamos un poco, nos reímos, pasamos un buen rato y después por solidaridad con mi amigo, no me le despegué para que el abogaducho no pudiese quedarse a solas con ella. – le dijo Terry en su característico tono sarcástico. Albert enmudeció y simplemente le dijo -

Me voy a casar.

Felicitaciones, eso quiere decir que estuvieron juntos haciendo el amor y hablaron y se amaron con locura y ... ¿regresaste a buscarla ayer? – eso sí que lo había sorprendido, incluso había sentido una punzada de dolor a causa de celos.

Me voy a casar con Mónica.

Terry lo miró incrédulo.

Te atrapó, ¿no es cierto?

Es una excelente opción para ser la señora Andrew, y será la madre de mis hijos.

Está embarazada. – ni siquiera preguntó, lo sabía.

Sí, pero no me exige que me case… -

No es tonta.

Terry

¿Qué quieres que te diga?

No tienes cara para criticar mis acciones cuando tu hiciste exactamente lo mismo.

Precisamente por eso es que puedo decirte que estás cometiendo el error más grande de tu vida. Ahora hay diferencias que debes considerar, Mónica no es Susana, Susana tiene que rendirse a mis deseos y aguantar mis condiciones, desplantes y caprichos, por la simple y sencilla razón de que si no lo hace se queda en la calle. Monica Ainsworth es poderosa, y no te dejará ir de su lado, y menos con un hijo, ese niño siempre será su moneda de cambio, su rehén. El día que yo quiera dejo a Susana, y los niños son míos, tú nunca podrás dejar a Mónica, y ese niño y todos los que vengan jamás serán tuyos, no te equivoques, no cometas ese error, vas a ser muy infeliz, todos lo van a ser.

Precisamente por eso es que tengo que casarme con ella, no permitiré que un hijo mío crezca sin padre, además, ¿cuál es la opción?

Poner a tus abogados a trabajar, y generar un convenio que te permita ver a tu hijo, sin que te cases con ella. Y reconocer que a pesar de todo lo que has hecho no has logrado olvidar a Candy.

Eso no lo niego, pero creo que Candy jamás estará lista para mí, para un nosotros, además las heridas aún sangran y no creo que pueda perdonarla, por otro lado, después de que se enteré de esto dudo mucho que ella pueda perdonarme, ya no soy un hombre libre y Candy no merece criar a los hijos de otra mujer, es mi responsabilidad ahora, así que, por todo esto y más decidí que no volvería a caer en lo mismo, Mónica es una mujer apropiada y conveniente.

Reitero, eres un idiota.

¿Por no volver con una mujer que me ha dejado más de una vez? ¿Qué anuló nuestro matrimonio? ¿qué se fue sin decir nada? ¿qué me usó para su placer y a su antojo? No, idiota sería si vuelvo a caer en el encanto de esa hechicera de ojos verdes.

Pues entonces brindemos por tu futuro matrimonio al lado de la perfecta Ms. Mónica Ainsworth y por el hecho de que el camino de Candice Andrew quedará libre, estoy seguro que eso será una gran noticia para más de uno, tal vez incluyendo a tu sobrino.

Albert lo vio con mirada de advertencia.

Ella te ama, de eso no tengo duda…

A veces el "amor" no es suficiente o por lo menos nunca lo fue para ella, siempre estuvo en busca de algo, siempre sentí que le cortaba su libertad, que odiaba mi mundo y todo lo que representaba, así que, si me lo preguntas, creo que después de ella, siempre supe que si me llegaba a volver a casar nunca más sería por amor y no puedes negar que a diferencia de Susana, Mónica es una buena mujer, me ama, es inteligente, hermosa…

Pero no es Candy, ese siempre será su más grande defecto y todo lo que importará a la larga y con el paso de los años solo se acentuará más, lo sabes, además, es un defecto que no pueden remediar, Susana era una diosa en la cama, por eso caí, y ahora, años después puedo decirte que no fue suficiente, a la larga, toda habilidad que pueda tener palidece contra la comparación de la sonrisa de Candy, y para ti palidecerá al lado de saber lo que es estar con la mujer que amas, de compartir tu vida con tu alma gemela. Creo amigo mío que con esta decisión que hoy tomas harás infelices al menos a 3 personas, sino es que a más solo espero no tener que decir te lo dije. Al menos me dejarás hacer una despedida de soltero inolvidable para todos …

Grandchester…

Andrew. – le dijo viéndolo socarronamente.

Haz lo que quieras, solo no permitas que se vuelva un escándalo. Tengo cosas que hacer, debo ir al corporativo. – le dijo el rubio poniéndose en pie.

Salió de la suite de Terry sin decir nada más, las palabras de Terry sobre el equilibrio de poder lo habían dejado pensando, y ciertamente tenía decisiones que tomar. Marcó un número en su celular.

 **Chicago, mansión Andrew,**

 **Noche anterior**

Después de acabada la celebración de la boda y una vez que despidieron hasta el último de los invitados, Candy se sintió libre de ser ella, de llorar….

Tenía una mezcla incomprensible de sentimientos que no lograba sacar a flote, por lo que habiéndose despedido de todos en la familia se dirigió a su habitación a descansar, en cuanto llegó a aquella recámara que Albert había mandado a decorar como sorpresa para ella años atrás, se encerró en el baño y lloró, lloró su estupidez, su inmadurez e insensatez.

Esa noche por primera vez vio el rostro del dolor reflejado en los ojos de Albert y eso la destrozo, supo que él estaba herido y que ella había sido la única culpable, se maldijo a sí misma por las pésimas decisiones en el pasado, consideró que tal vez haber anulado su matrimonio había sido un error más grande, que el que hubiera sido permanecer casados, hoy hubiese sido más fácil tratar de acercarse a él, hablar, aclarar las cosas y sobre todo, nada de lo que hoy sabía con certeza había entre Albert y Mónica habría sucedido, lo había dejado solo y Monica había jugado mejor el juego y ahora SU príncipe de la colina estaba con otra, ahora lo sabía y le dolía, estaba celosa y por primera vez estaba desesperada, porque ahora por primera vez sentía que lo perdía, cuatro años atrás, si Anelisse MacGreggor hubiese interrumpido su baile porque se sentía mal, Albert simplemente la hubiese dejado marchar, hoy, él la había dejado a ella en el medio de la pista, sola, por ir tras Monica Ainsworth.

Candy estaba furiosa, se despojó de su ropa con frustración, cada detalle del vestido y la lencería había sido solo para él y Albert simplemente la había ignorado y para acabar de rematar había llegado con Mónica y luego había corrido tras ella.

Se sintió idiota después de todo, en su mente había imaginado otra escena, una escena en la que sus manos fuertes y varoniles la acariciaban mientras la despojaban de su vestido, su boca la cubría de besos, una escena en la que harían el amor como hacía meses deseaba, había soñado que su noche acabaría diferente, con ellos amándose como locos, como la última vez, incluso bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas y que luego tendrían la oportunidad de hablar, aclarar todo.

EL recuerdo de sus brazos, sus caricias, su aroma y sus besos la asaltaba en las noches de soledad, lo extrañaba, lo anhelaba, lo amaba, pero esta noche él besaba y abrazaba a Monica Ainsworth, y esa certeza la destrozó.

Cuando por fin logró conciliar el sueño, muerta de cansancio de tanto llorar, su impertinente celular le dijo que era hora de levantarse para hacerse cargo de los últimos detalles del almuerzo de ese día, había preparado todo por él y para él, sus platos y postres favoritos, pero ahora tenía miedo que él no llegara o peor que lo hiciera al lado de Mónica otra vez, ella tenía que poder hablarle, no podía creer que él ya no la amara, sabía que estaba dolido y que Mónica era solo un escape, pero….en el fondo de su ser sabía que era tarde y que su oportunidad se escapaba como agua entre sus dedos, sintió pánico de perderlo, se sentía vacía, desesperada y sin esperanzas …

Solo esperaría a verlo llegar para pedirle que hablaran, no le importaría si Monica llegara con él, ella forjaría su destino, sin embargo, pasaban las horas y él no llegaba, estaba desesperada y todo se puso peor cuando Patty le mostró su Ipad con las fotos en las que aparecía con Mónica, esas fotografías fueron las que terminaron de sepultar toda esperanza.

Justo en el momento que se disponía a buscar a George para rogarle que le dijera en qué hotel se hospedaba Albert, vio que George hablaba por teléfono con Albert, era imposible no reconocer el tono y postura de George cuando hablaba con su muchacho.

George, necesito verte en las oficinas, de inmediato.

William, estamos todos reunidos en la mansión esperándolos.

Diles que surgió algo, y que tenemos cosas que arreglar, porque está misma noche vuelo de regreso a Londres.

La señorita Candy preparó tus postres favoritos. –

Te veo en mi oficina en 20 minutos. – le dijo el rubio ignorando el comentario, y utilizando un tono cortante que nunca usaba con George, pero que de un tiempo para acá era común escuchar en él.

George suspiró resignado, sabía perfectamente que algo grave debía estar sucediendo. Elory Andrew lo miró con mirada interrogante.

Me retiro Madame Elroy, William ha pedido mi presencia en el corporativo.

Candy alcanzó a escucharlo.

¿Hay algún problema George?

No lo sé Candy, pero debo ir a averiguarlo.

Voy contigo.

No, William no estaba precisamente del mejor humor y no creo que sea prudente. Trataré de hacerlo reflexionar y traerlo de regreso conmigo en cuanto terminemos con lo que sea que tiene pendiente. – le dijo George mientras le lanzaba una mirada suplicante a Elroy Andrew, ya que sabía que la pequeña rubia podía ser bastante testaruda.

No te puedes ir Candice, eres la anfitriona, deja que ellos arreglen lo que sea que le urge a William y George nos dirá después de que se trataba. Vamos hija, nos esperan en el comedor.

George las vio alejarse, por la forma de hablarle de William sabía perfectamente que lo que sea que lo tenía de ese humor no era algo sencillo.

Salió de la mansión y se subió a su Volvo color negro, para tratar de llegar antes que él al corporativo, sabía perfectamente que no habría nadie más que ellos en las oficinas porque era domingo.

Cuando llegó vio el Audi deportivo de William, rogó que lo que fuera que necesitara pudiese resolverse de la mejor manera, y poniendo su huella digital en el elevador se dirigió al piso de dirección, en ese piso, solo estaban las oficinas de los Andrew, la de William, Stear, Archie, Anthony, y ahora Candy, más una sala de juntas. La puerta se abrió y pudo percibir la puerta de la oficina de Candy abierta, así que se dirigió allá.

William le daba la espalda, veía por la ventana de la oficina, aspirando el aroma de ella, había apreciado cada detalle, y un sentimiento de impotencia lo había inundado. Escuchó pasos detrás de él y volteó.

William, lamento la tardanza.

George, vamos a mi oficina… no mejor a la sala de juntas. – le dijo recordando el hecho de que su oficina era un altar a sus días de amor con Candy, días que ahora, parecían para siempre perdidos, su futuro estaba al lado de otra mujer.

Caminaron en silencio, William se sirvió una copa, la tercera de ese día y lo mismo hizo para George, cuando George intentó negarse le dijo:

La necesitarás.

¿Qué sucede William?

Necesito que los mejores abogados que tengamos, o bien los mejores abogados del país redacten un acuerdo prenupcial a prueba de toda contingencia, que blinden la fortuna familiar, y gran parte de la mía.

¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Mónica está embarazada… - le dijo con un dejo de derrota en la voz.

William, pero, eso no es motivo para casarse en estos días muchacho.

Tengo que intentar ser feliz George, y Mónica no es una mala mujer, y mi hijo merece tener a sus padres juntos…

¿Entonces porque el prenupcial así de estricto?

Porque no soy ingenuo, y Monica y su familia son poderosos, necesito asegurarme que los hijos que tengamos sean Andrew, y puedan continuar con el legado de la familia.

No te va a gustar mi respuesta, pero creo que el indicado para hacerlo es Samuel Goldman.

NO QUIERO A ESE TIPO…

Es el mejor, y eso es lo que me estás pidiendo.

Y ahora te pido que no lo inmiscuyas a él.

¿Cuándo quieres los papeles listos?

En dos semanas a más tardar, hoy mismo regreso a Londres, y el fin de semana haremos la reunión en la mansión para anunciar el compromiso, necesito que sea una cena formal, pero no una fiesta, y que convoques a la familia, al consejo, y por supuesto a los Ainsworth.

Ni mi tía ni Candy deben saber, nadie debe saber…

Está bien William, ¿algo más?

Necesito que le den opciones de casas en Londres a Monica, allá nos estableceremos, habla con nuestro agente de bienes raíces, y que le de unas cinco opciones, nada extravagante, también asígnale tarjetas de crédito, chequera y una cuenta, pero todo eso separado del corporativo, que venga de mi fortuna personal, y ponle un tope prudente.

Bien…

George, las joyas de la familia, incluidas las que le corresponden a la matriarca y a la señora Andrew, asegúrate de que estén establecidas en el testamento de la tía y en el mío como propiedad de Candy, yo se las di a ella, y deben quedar dentro de la familia.

Monica será tu esposa.

George, tengo que ser inteligente, al menos al principio… además todas se las regalé a Candy, no se las pediré de vuelta.

¿Necesitas algo de la boda?

Supongo que la señora Ainsworth querrá hacerse cargo, pero pediré a mi tía que vele por mis intereses. No puede ser nada extravagante, nos casamos en un mes.

William, sabes que te considero como a un hijo, así que permíteme hablarte como un padre…

George, creo que sé que dirás y francamente no tiene caso que lo hablemos, pero si quieres, te escucho.

William, yo apoyo y respeto cualquier decisión que tomes, es solo que creo que para que tus posibilidades de ser feliz aumenten, debes iniciar este matrimonio con otra perspectiva, si la señorita Monica es la mujer con la que elegirás pasar, si no el resto de tu vida, una parte de ella, entonces no lo veas solo como negocios, dale y date una oportunidad.

Esperaba que abogaras por Candy…

William, solo creo que, si en verdad es ya no más Candy, cierres los ciclos, y empieces de cero, Monica es afín a ti en muchas cosas, tal vez, podrían llegar a ser amigos, cómplices, por algo has estado con ella estos meses, no sé si será el gran amor de tu vida, pero, cada relación es diferente.

¿Qué dirá Elroy Andrew?

Al igual que tú peleará por defender a la familia primero, y Candy es su hija adoptiva, respetará tu decisión, pero no creo que ceda su lugar como matriarca.

No quiero que lo haga… tal vez tengas razón y debo darle una oportunidad a esta relación, pero debo ser inteligente, si a la vuelta del tiempo me topo con que Monica es verdaderamente la mujer de mi vida, le pediré a mi tía que ceda en su favor. Por ahora será la señora Andrew, mi esposa, y la madre de mi hijo o hija.

Tendré todo listo, ¿necesitas algo más?

Una máquina del tiempo, pero no creo que tengas una.

¿A qué punto regresarías?

Iría con Candy a la India, me hubiera quedado con ella después de estar con ella en Tailandia. No me hubiera separado nunca de su lado…

Muchacho, eso ya no lo puedes tener, pero aún podrías decidir tomar pasos diferentes ahora si tus sentimientos por ella siguen siendo así de fuertes.

George, me casaré con Mónica, y haré lo posible por hacerla feliz. Y velaré porque Candy sea feliz.

¿Y tú?

Tendré paz, la mujer con la que me caso me ama, ha estado ahí por los últimos dos años, a mi lado, y a pesar de que sabe que no siento por ella lo que ella siente por mí, está dispuesta a formar una familia conmigo, eso, debo apreciarlo y recompensarlo, no todos los matrimonios se hacen por amor, yo ya tuve uno por amor, ahora tendré uno por honor, espero que dure más que el anterior. – le dijo Albert con una sonrisa algo cínica en su guapo rostro.

Vamos a comer William, no sé cuántos whiskeys llevas, pero me atrevo a creer que no has comido nada, así que, venga, hablemos con comida de por medio, o no hablemos, lo que tú quieras.

Albert se sintió como un crío adolescente, una vez más George le mostraba su lealtad incondicional y ofrecía su compañía para pasar este trance semi-amargo, después de todo, sería padre, eso, cambiaba las cosas. -

George…

¿Sí?

¿La cuidarás?

Tal como lo hice mientras tu vagabas, no te preocupes, yo veré por ella, y si te necesita te lo haré saber si eso es lo que quieres…

Goldman…

Es un buen hombre, y su interés en ella es genuino.

Albert asintió, y subió al ascensor sin decir nada más. Se regañó a si mismo por ese momento de debilidad por ella, y resolvió ser frío y distante, después de todo, ella no merecía su consideración.

Fueron a comer, y ahí, pensó que lo único que no le dejaría a Candy sería el luckenbooth y el pendiente de los Andrew, con eso cerraría el capítulo entre ellos, iría al penthouse para recogerlos. Cuando terminaron se despidió de George y manejó al penthouse.

No había entrado ahí desde aquel lejano día en que ella lo abandonara para ir en busca de Sethi, había ordenado que el lugar permaneciera listo para el regreso de ella, y por dos años así había sido, sus flores favoritas y alimentos favoritos eran puestos por Mary constantemente, pero en apariencia nadie había puesto un pie en ese lugar desde el día que él se fuera.

Los recuerdos lo asaltaron, y sintió que la garganta se le cerraba, cada rincón era un recordatorio, un recordatorio de su sonrisa, de sus tiempos descomplicados, de su felicidad, caminó a la habitación de ella, dónde a pesar de todo el aroma a ella prevalecía, y se dio cuenta de que alguien había estado ahí cuando entró al vestidor, había menos ropa, al parecer Candy había ido por cosas que ocupaba, se dirigió a la caja fuerte, y se dio cuenta, que efectivamente las joyas de ella no estaban ahí.

Caminó a su habitación y vio que todo parecía en orden, entró a su vestidor, y entonces lo vio, algo que no había estado ahí antes, la caligrafía de ella con labial color rojo, "Eternamente tuya" las palabras que él había escrito en la nota que dejara con el anillo y el luckenbooth. ¿Cuándo había dejado esa nota? Tomó su celular y marcó el número de Stear.

Stear, si estas en la mansión no digas mi nombre, y por favor, busca un lugar privado y con acceso a tu computador.

Está bien. – Stear se disculpó de la mesa y se dirigió a la habitación que él y Patty compartían en las ocasiones que se quedaban en la mansión.

¿Ya?

¿Qué necesitas?

Quiero que busques en los videos del penthouse cuando fue la última vez que Candy estuvo aquí.

Fuimos hace poco, por ropa para ella.

¿Hace cuánto?

Patty y yo la acompañamos hace unos dos meses, pero fue rápido… ¿qué quieres que busque?

Una ocasión en que haya venido sola...

Bien, no lo puedo tener de inmediato, porque el rango de tiempo es muy grande, pero pondré mi equipo a trabajar, y te aviso cuando tenga algo… ¿qué busco?

Ella en mi vestidor.

Ok, entonces esa es la habitación que pondré a buscar primero.

¿Se llevaron las joyas en esta última visita?

Algunas, la tía dijo que no estaba bien que permanecieran allá que las trajera a la mansión. ¿qué quieres saber?

Encuentra lo que te pido.

Bien, te aviso en cuanto lo tenga.

Stear escuchó silencio, hizo lo necesario para conectarse a las cámaras del penthouse e ideo un algoritmo que guardara las imágenes donde hubiese personas en el lugar, después podría trabajar con reconocimiento de dimensiones… perdió el sentido del tiempo, ni siquiera escuchó que la puerta se abrió, y solo se sobresaltó cunado Patty puso su mano en el hombro.

Amor, ¿todo bien?

Sí…

¿Qué buscas en el penthouse?

No lo sé, Albert quiere saber cuándo fue Candy sola… pero no sé por qué…

El día de nuestra boda… ese día ella fue al penthouse por joyas.

Me has ahorrado horas… tal vez… - buscó la fecha, y la vio, en el vestidor de Albert, escribiendo en el espejo…

Eso es lo que Albert busca supongo, eso quiere decir que él no ha visto la nota…

Hoy estuvo en el penthouse.

¿Te dijo algo?

Ya sabes que es el ser más hermético del mundo, sobre todo desde que se fue a jugar a ser playboy junto con Terry, y ahora con Monica… ni que decir.

Tal vez… ahora que vea que ella le dejó un mensaje…

Patty, eso no cambia los hechos, ella se fue sin hablar, fue una tontería, una de las más grandes que ha cometido, en fin, espero que no le pegué demasiado fuerte el hecho de que él no haya venido al almuerzo.

Se irá por unos días al hogar.

¿Vio las fotos?

Sí, ella es la encargada de relaciones públicas, así que sí, le llegaron.

Son un par de idiotas… esperemos reflexionen pronto.

Stear se puso de pie después de enviar las fotos a Albert, besó a su esposa apasionadamente y la llevó hasta la cama.

Stear, tenemos que …

Nada, si el patriarca de los Andrew no se digna en venir, nosotros ya cumplimos. – le dijo mientras deslizaba sus manos por debajo de la falda de ella. Patty se dejó llevar.

Albert recibió las fotos y el video, aún estaba en el penthouse y se dio cuenta de que Candy había dejado ese mensaje el día de la boda de Patty y Stear… ¡Diablos Candy! si tan solo hubieses dicho eso, si me hubieses dado esperanza, si yo no hubiese estado tan herido, ahora nos hemos perdido para siempre, voy a ser padre mi hermosa princesa, y no será a tu lado.

Tomó una hoja de papel de su escritorio y escribió unas líneas.

Te digo adiós, y acaso te quiero todavía.

Quizá no he de olvidarte, pero te digo adiós.

No sé si me quisiste...

No sé si te quería...

O tal vez nos quisimos demasiado los dos.

Este cariño triste, y apasionado, y loco,

me lo sembré en el alma para quererte a ti.

No sé si te amé mucho...no sé si te amé poco;

pero sí sé que nunca volveré a amar así.

Me queda tu sonrisa dormida en mi recuerdo,

y el corazón me dice que no te olvidaré;

pero, al quedarme solo, sabiendo que te pierdo,

tal vez empiezo a amarte como jamás te amé.

Te digo adiós, y acaso, con esta despedida,

mi más hermoso sueño muere dentro de mí...

Pero te digo adiós, para toda la vida,

aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti.

POEMA DE LA DESPEDIDA – José Ángel Buesa.

Dobló la hoja, y con cuidado la pegó en el espejo de su baño, justo debajo de la nota de labial. Ya no había nada más que hacer ahí, ese lugar era su pasado, y ahora debía caminar rombo a su futuro, hecho un último vistazo y salió de ahí sin mirar atrás.

Candy había esperado toda la tarde en la mansión por verlo llegar y él nunca apareció, ahora sabía que el cambio del que tanto le había advertido Annie con la familia era cierto, se había vuelto duro, insensible, incluso hasta un poco ermitaño, tenía que verlo, estaba dispuesta a rogar de ser necesario solo quería cinco minutos a solas con él, así que no pudiendo aguantar más esa espera absurda y sin sentido, salió en su camioneta rumbo al corporativo donde estaba segura George se encontrarían, llegó ya entrada la tarde y solo halló en el lugar al solitario hombre, en medio de papeles y con el teléfono en la mano.

Se aceró a él y con lágrimas en los ojos y voz suplicante le preguntó – ¿dónde está?, por favor, George, necesito verlo, aclarar las cosas con él, estoy desesperada. -

George al verla, sintió un profundo dolor por las nuevas circunstancias que ahora tendrían que vivir, porque sabía que, a causa de los errores cometidos por parte de ambos, sus vidas jamás volverían a ser las mismas, que ahora si sería un adiós definitivo y que la vida los separaba para siempre, sabía que este par de testarudos lo habían arruinado todo, que teniéndolo todo para ser felices juntos, solo transitaron por el camino del dolor y ahora no había vuelta atrás.

Señorita Candy, el señor William debe estar volando con desino a la ciudad de Londres en compañía de la Srta. Ainsworth, tenían cosas urgentes que tratar allí, lo lamento mucho, pero el Sr. William no quiso esperar más en Chicago.

Candy quedó devastada, lo había perdido, él se había ido con ella, con Mónica, no había querido siquiera hablarle, ahora sabía lo que se sentía, por primera vez caía en cuenta que ella hubiera podido hacer algo meses antes, caía en cuenta lo que le había hecho 8 meses atrás después de la boda de Stear y Patty, cuando lo dejó en el aeropuerto tan solo con un beso y un "lo siento".

Como zombi, salió del corporativo, subió a su camioneta y se dirigió al único lugar que sentía le ayudaría a recuperar sus fuerzas, sus energías, necesitaba ver su colina de Pony, el lugar donde lo conoció, necesitaba respirar, no soportaba Chicago, su ausencia la asfixiaba y necesitaba llenarse de él.


	36. Chapter 35

**Mis chicas, hermosas, gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios, estas semanas son locas, porque estamos en cierre de cosas en el el trabajo, pero por aquí les dejo esto, espero les guste.**

 **Capítulo 35**

 **Hogar de Pony.**

Candy llegó de noche al hogar, el cielo ya estaba oscurecido, la luna brillaba enorme, y las estrellas refulgían cual diamantes en el firmamento. Cuando vio el hogar salió de su transe, no llevaba ropa, no había avisado a la tía, ni a la señorita Pony o a la hermana María, y lo único que haría sería preocuparlas, aun no recorría el último tramo del camino y pensó que esa noche lo mejor sería ir a Lakewood, pasar la noche ahí, y volver al día siguiente con ropa, y después de haber avisado que llegaría de visita, así que metió reversa y manejó una hora más hasta Lakewood, en el camino hizo las llamadas necesarias. Primero a la tía.

Tía…

Candice, ¿dónde te has metido niña?

Lo siento tía, estoy algo cansada, y…

Y triste, además de decepcionada de que William no haya venido, ¿a dónde irás? – le preguntó Elroy esperando que la respuesta no fuera que se perdería por seis meses, sino más bien que iba en dirección a Londres a recuperar a William.

Estoy por llegar a Lakewood tía, pasaré la noche acá, y luego iré al hogar, me quedaré tal vez una semana… - pudo escuchar como Elroy suspiraba del otro lado de la línea.

No llevas nada contigo…

No, por eso voy a Lakewood.

Mañana mismo tendrás tu computadora y cargadores, te los envío. ¿A Lakewood?

Sí tía, por favor.

¿Algo de ropa?

Debe haber algo aquí en Lakewood, pero sí también me envías una maleta, será lo mejor.

Bien hija, por favor no te pierdas, mantente en contacto, y si quieres yo me hago cargo de los pendientes de la oficina.

No tía, trabajaré a distancia, Archie no está, así que todo recae en Anthony, Stear y yo, no te preocupes, si veo que surge algo urgente volveré a Chicago.

Cuídate hija, y piensa lo que quieres hacer.

Eso haré tía, gracias.

Candy marcó el siguiente número.

Srita. Pony.

Candy, ¡qué bueno es escuchar tu voz!

Lo mismo digo…

¿Cómo estás Candy?

Bien, quería avisarle que llegaré mañana al hogar, quiero pasar unos días con ustedes.

Claro hija, tendremos tu habitación lista.

Gracias, salúdeme a todos, los veré mañana, aún no sé a qué hora.

No te preocupes Candy, a la hora que sea eres bienvenida hija.

Candy suspiró había una llamada más que debía hacer, aunque no se le apetecía en lo más mínimo, sin embargo, era necesaria.

Aló, Candice, ¿a qué debo el placer de tu llamada? – le dijo el hombre con sus característicos tonos graves y sensuales.

Samuel, sé que quedamos de reunirnos esta semana para revisar pendientes, pero me será imposible, tendremos que hacer todo por Skype, o correos.

No me digas eso Candice Andrew, eres verdaderamente escurridiza, siempre haces lo mismo.

Lo siento Samuel, mi vida es así…

Dime que tu ex esposo no decidió robarte y llevarte a una isla paradisíaca. – le dijo él con la nota exacta de coquetería.

No, creo que tenga porque justificar mis asuntos personales contigo, el caso es que yo no estaré en Chicago, y no podremos vernos, manda todo por correo o por Skype y nos ponemos de acuerdo para tomar las decisiones necesarias. – le dijo ella sin mucho interés en seguir la conversación.

Bien, Candice, instálate y cuando estés lista para que hablemos me mandas un whatsapp, había liberado esta semana para poder atenderte, así que prácticamente estoy a tu disposición. De hecho, puedo ir a dónde estés, porque hay papeles que requerirán tu firma.

Sí eso es necesario mandas un mensajero, Samuel, la verdad quiero estar sola.

Lo siento Candice, no fue mi intención presionarte, es solo que ya me había hecho la ilusión de verte.

Samuel, eres un coqueto, pero debes saber que estoy acostumbrada a los hombres coquetos y que no logran nada conmigo, así que mañana te aviso a qué horas podemos hablar.

Jajajajja, que descanses Candice. – la risa y la voz provocaron un escalofrío involuntario en ella, él nunca era precisamente inapropiado, pero le hacía saber que estaba disponible. Sólo que ella no lo estaba, ella solo quería a un hombre, y ese hombre era William Albert Andrew.

Llegó a Lakewood, dónde por supuesto ya la esperaban, la tía había hecho las llamadas pertinentes y Clara, el ama de llaves de Lakewood ya tenía todo listo.

Candy, tu cena está lista, y preparé tu habitación.

Gracias Clara, creo que daré un paseo por el jardín y al rato voy a cenar, no me esperes, vete a dormir.

Candy, sabes dónde encontrarme si necesitas algo.

Gracias Clara.

Candy se dirigió al jardín de rosas, no había estado ahí desde la noche de su boda, la luz de la luna iluminaba los senderos y en ese momento de suma tristeza y dolor todo parecía surreal, recordaba perfectamente esa noche ahora tan lejana, caminó en silencio, deteniéndose en cada curva en la que se detenía podía recordar algún gesto, un beso robado, un abrazo, una travesura planeada.

Recordó el amor infinito que Albert había tenido en su mirada para con ella ese día, recordó cada promesa hecha, su cálido aliento al besarla, su dulce sabor, recordó que había creído que podría ser feliz, y que luego por estúpida había derribado con sus propias manos lo que había construido.

Recordó que él había dado todo por ella, que le había perdonado todas y cada una de las humillaciones, y que le había abierto su corazón, y ella a cambio había guardado silencio, cuando él le había suplicado por esperanza.

Candy parecía una aparición en medio de ese campo de rosas, vestía de blanco, ese era el atuendo que había elegido esa mañana para encontrarse con él, un hermoso y sencillo vestido blanco, corto, suelto, y cuyo único detalle eran magníficos olanes en la parte abierta de los hombros, su cabello lo llevaba suelto, en su cuello llevaba la larga cadena que tenía el luckenbooth, su anillo de compromiso y su anillo de matrimonio.

Las lágrimas escurrían por su rostro, la agonía de saberlo ajeno era abrumadora, y ella se sentía desfallecer, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó ante el escenario que les sirviera de altar, pero Clara volvió a aparecer.

Niña, ya estuvo bueno de regar las rosas con tus lágrimas, te vas a enfermar, anda, vayamos a la casa, verás que todo se verá mejor con una taza de té y pastelillos de miel hechos por Luisa.

Candy se dejó guiar hasta la casa, comió en automático lo que le sirvieron y se dirigieron a su habitación, pero ella se detuvo.

¿Olvidaste algo?

Voy a usar la habitación de Albert, Clara.

La mujer no le dijo nada, para nadie era un secreto que Candy era la mujer del patrón, y pasara lo que pasara, sabían bien, que ella era la señora de la casa, y la única con derecho a entrar ahí si así lo quería.

Cómo tú digas, también pedí que la limpiaran, ¿necesitas algo?

No clara, gracias.

Candy entró en la vasta habitación masculina, con el olor a él impregnado en ella a pesar de su prolongada ausencia, se dirigió al baño, preparó la tina y se sumergió en el agua caliente, recordando la última vez que habían hecho el amor en una tina, y luego la vez que habían hecho el amor a larga distancia usando el ipad y su imaginación.

Albert, mi amor, lo eché todo a perder, no sabes lo que daría por que tus manos recorrieran mi cuerpo de nuevo, por besar tus labios, por saberte mío y no de otra.

Cuando el agua se hubo enfriado salió de la tina, tomó la camisa del juego de pijama de satín azul marino que ella misma le regalara, se la puso encima sin nada más abajo, diciéndose a sí misma que si Albert acaso volvía esa noche, él no iba a poder resistirse a semejante tentación

Pero Albert no regresó y el alba aún la encontró llorando, el cansancio la venció a eso de las 4 de la mañana, y calló en un sueño intranquilo, atormentado, soñó con él, con que él entraba en la habitación y la tomaba en sus brazos para robarle multitud de besos, pero justo en el momento más álgido de su pasión, él se iba, la dejaba sola, Monica entraba y la sacaba de ahí, porque ella era la Sra. Andrew, la dueña del corazón de William, cómo ella lo llamaba.

Despertó bañada en sudor, eran las 10 de la mañana, las cortinas seguían corridas, nadie había ido a levantarla, se puso en pie, y vio que al pie de su cama sobre una banca forrada en terciopelo rojo estaba su maleta. Su tía la había enviado, y Candy al abrirla se sorprendió de encontrar ropa apropiada para sus días en el campo, después de hablar con Elroy había pensado que tal vez le mandaría cosas imprácticas, pero había estado equivocada.

Se duchó, desayunó en la cocina algo ligero y salió rumbo a los establos, había decidido que montaría un rato, cuando entró en el recinto un relincho familiar llamó su atención, era Nazgul, el caballo negro azabache había estado en Lakewood sin su amo por mucho tiempo, Candy sabía que cada uno de los corceles y yeguas del lugar eran ejercitados con regularidad, pero los caballos son animales inteligentes que forman lazos afectivos, y la ausencia de Albert debía pesarle, se acercó a él, lo acicaló y le puso los arreos, se movía con naturalidad y energía, una vez que todo estuvo en su lugar sacó al caballo de los establos y montó ágilmente sobre él, a pesar de ser un caballo grande y de que en teoría tenía prohibido montarlo sola, Candy sabía manejarlo a la perfección, lo hizo caminar un rato y luego trotar para calentarlo, al poco tiempo la rubia y la bestia eran uno, cabalgaron con velocidad entre los árboles, era como si el animal supiera a dónde quería ir, paró cuando llegaron al borde de la cascada, ella palmeó el costado del animal para recompensarlo, y lo llevó al paso, desmontó y caminó por el lugar, recordando los muchos picnics, y sobre todo ese día, hacía tantos años, cuando él la había rescatado de las turbulentas aguas, pensó que ese había sido Albert siempre, la había rescatado una y otra vez de cualquier desastre en el que ella se hubiese metido, había ido por ella a la India, la había cuidado, protegido, y si lo hubiera dejado, jamás se hubiese ido de su lado…

¿Eres feliz amor mío? Si al menos pudiese tener esa certeza tal vez podría recomponer mi vida, tal vez podría tener el consuelo de que tú estás bien, pero tu toque mientras bailábamos, tu tono de voz, tu estudiada indiferencia, me dicen otra historia…

Después de un rato volvió a montar, esta vez con dirección a la cabaña en el bosque, repasó los gabinetes, esa, al igual que todas las propiedades Andrew se mantenía lista para ser usada en cualquier momento, porque nunca se sabía en qué momento podía ocurrírsele al patriarca hacer una visita, pero ciertos lugares, como el penthouse y la cabaña no solo eran mantenidos para él, sino que Candy reconocía en cada detalle que él lugar también estaba preparado para ella, con sus cosas favoritas, y era consciente de que el responsable de ello era Albert.

Por supuesto las lágrimas bañaban su rostro, se acurrucó un momento en el sofá que había sido escenario de tantas cosas, tantos besos, charlas, caricias. Aún antes de tener una relación de pareja, muchas veces se habían recostado frente al fuego con un libro en manos, leyendo juntos, contentos con los silencios, ella recostada con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo.

Dios había sido siempre tan ciega, y él la había amado tanto. Vio la hora y supo que era tiempo de regresar, porque debía ir al hogar, aunque tal vez pasaría un día más en Lakewood, en esa soledad no tenía que fingir, en cambio en el hogar, debía sonreír por los niños y por sus madres, llamó y avisó que no iría ese día, porque tenía cosas pendientes.

Cabalgó de regreso a toda velocidad nuevamente, el ejercicio les había bien a ambos, se hizo una nota mental de pedir que llevaran a Nazgula Chicago, para poder cabalgar con él más seguido.

Después de cambiarse y almorzar una ensalada se encerró en el solárium, quería recordar, pero también tenía trabajo que hacer, analizó estadísticas, campañas, organizó su agenda, y revisó propuestas de negocios que Samuel le hizo llegar, se enfrascó en el trabajo, tal como lo había hecho tantas otras veces, evitando sentir, al menos por unas horas.

 **Mansión Andrew.**

¿Y puedo saber en honor a qué o quién será esta cena?

Madame Elroy, eso es algo que solo William puede responderle…

¿Quiénes deben estar presentes?

La familia…

¿Toda la familia? ¿es una convocatoria del patriarca?

No, (aún no, pensó George) usted, sus sobrinos, por supuesto no el señor Archie o la señorita Annie, los Cornwell…

¿Candice?

Sí señora, el señor ha pedido que ella esté presente. – le dijo George muy a su pesar.

¿Alguien más?

El consejo…

George, sólo hay una razón por la que William pediría eso. –

Señora, hable con William…

No me dará respuestas, me dirá que debo esperar… ¿ya hablaste con los abogados? - le preguntó Elroy tratando de obtener información sin preguntar directamente.

Sí señora… - le dijo George sin darle más respuestas.

Ese prenupcial debe ser a prueba de fuego. – le dijo Elroy fijando su mirada en George retándolo a negarle lo que ella creía era la razón de la cena. – creo que deberíamos dejar que Candy se quede en el hogar, o que se vaya de viaje…

Madame, si me lo permite… eventualmente ella tendrá que enfrentar la realidad, y no podrá esconderse por toda la vida...

¿Toda la vida? Por Dios George dudo que ese matrimonio dure toda la vida.

Espero que él sea feliz.

Yo espero lo mismo, pero Monica es demasiado fría y calculadora.

Será la futura matriarca.

No George, será la señora Andrew, pero la futura matriarca es Candice.

Madame…

El legado de los Andrew no quedará en manos de una inglesa, y dentro de los estatutos del clan, lo que propongo es posible, así que haré lo que sea necesario, para que Monica Ainsworth no sea la matriarca, atrapó a William con alguna artimaña, perfecto, ahora que aprenda a vivir a la sombra de la mujer que es su verdadero amor, porque no voy a permitir que humille a Candy de ninguna manera.

Permiso Madame, aún hay muchas cosas por hacer.

Elroy se quedó sola, sabía que lo que estaba por venir sería un duro golpe para Candy, pero ella se pararía detrás de ella para asegurarse de que todos supieran cuál era su lugar y su papel en esa familia. Tal vez después de unos meses tendría que comenzar a hacer fiestas, o invitaciones a reuniones, para asegurarse que conociera hombres adecuados, no le impondría a nadie, pero la haría consciente de la necesidad de un hombre inteligente, educado y preparado a su lado.

Después de un tiempo se puso en pie y revisó que todo estuviese perfecto para el sábado en la noche, incluso salió de compras, debía escoger un vestido en el que Candy se viera como una reina, tal vez a William eso no le gustaría, pero, Elroy quería indicarle a Monica cuál era su lugar.

 **Hogar de Pony**

Candy llevaba tres días en el hogar y hoy como todas las tardes caminaba en dirección a la colina, vestía sencillos pantalones de mezclilla color claro, deslavados, y desgarrados en las rodillas, una sencilla camiseta color blanco y tennis rojos, el aire golpeaba su cara, secando las lágrimas que corrían, quería correr como cuando era niña, tan rápido tan fuerte que pudiera caer exhausta, quería gritar, había sido una estúpida, y ahora , él estaba con ella, con Monica Ainsworth, su príncipe de la colina, la había mirado fría e indiferentemente la mayor parte del tiempo, y ese baile, ese baile había sido una tortura para ella, pero él parecía tan controlado, y distante, parecía que quería demostrarle que ella ya no movía su mundo.

Candy caminó por la colina recordando la primera vez que lo había visto, el un muchacho de 14 años, guapo, sonriente, vestido con el tradicional kilt y entonando una melodía que la había hecho reír, y por supuesto recordó la frase que llevaba tatuada en el alma "Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras."

¿Cómo voy a reír ahora que tú no estás? ¿Cómo voy a vivir sin ti? Albert…

También recordó el día que él se reveló a ella como el príncipe, su príncipe, se veía cautivante, ahora su figura no era la de un muchacho, sino la de un hombre, y definitivamente recordaba cómo se había sentido nerviosa al verlo, ese día ahora lejano, los músculos de sus piernas definidos, su espalda más ancha, el aroma de su colonia, su camisa a medio cerrar, revelando parte de su fuerte pecho, ese pecho que la había consolado tantas veces, esos brazos que la habían contenido… Candy sentía que necesitaba encontrar serenidad en algún lado.

Subió a lo más alto del padre árbol, y pudo distinguir el magnífico complejo que era ahora el hogar de Pony, Albert había conservado el estilo en los edificios nuevos, pero ahora todo era funcional, y en cada detalle ella podía leer el amor que él había tenido por ella. Observó la puesta de sol, trayendo a su memoria como en un ritual sagrado cada una de las conversaciones que había tenido con él en las ramas de ese venerable árbol.

Todos los sueños e historias que habían tejido juntos y que ahora eran humo que se había llevado el viento, no quedaba nada, Candy estaba destrozada y enojada consigo misma, así que se dijo:

Fuiste una grandísima estúpida Candice White, como es posible que hayas destrozado de esa forma al hombre más increíble… - ya no había nada, tal vez solo le quedaba hacerse a un lado, y esperar, porque si Monica había sido tan paciente, seguro conseguiría lo que quería.

¡Candyy! Baja de ahí. – la hermana María le gritaba desde abajo como si aún fuese una niña. Candy sonrió para sí misma y comenzó a descender.

¿Qué sucede hermana?

Queremos hablar contigo hija…

Vamos.

Candy entró en la acogedora oficina de Ms. Pony.

Has estado aquí tres días, y te hemos dado tu espacio, porque esperábamos que tu confiaras en nosotros, pero hoy ha llamado el señor Johnson, y sospecho que te reclamarán de vuelta en Chicago, así que no nos queda de otra más que interrogarte, ¿qué sucede Candy?

Lo he perdido… - admitió la rubia cabizbaja, y con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

¿Qué has perdido Candy? – preguntó la hermana María, más por confirmar que por qué no supiera.

A Albert…

Hija, y ¿de qué sirve que estés aquí metida llorando por él? ¿No vas a luchar? Albert te ama, y sí soportó todo fue solo por eso, pero supongo que la gota que derramó el vaso fue tu graciosa huida después de la boda de Stear y Patty. Sí en verdad lo quieres te toca luchar, así que, aunque eres bienvenida aquí, tal vez lo mejor sería que regreses a Chicago, y de ahí a dónde sea que Albert se encuentre, demuéstrale con hechos, que lo amas, y que lo quieres a tu lado. Que nunca más lo vas a dejar.

¿Y sí en verdad lo he perdido?

Entonces podrás cerrar el capítulo, y rehacer tu vida, pero no te habrás quedado con la duda de que hubiera pasado si.

¿Dejó recado George?

Dijo que quería hablar contigo, pero que te dijera que el señor Andrew convocó a una cena formal pasado mañana, y necesitas estar presente.

La rubia se secó las lágrimas, abrazó a sus madres y dio las gracias, después se dirigió a su habitación a empacar, saldría en ese mismo momento para Chicago.

Se despidió de los niños y de sus madres, prometiendo visitar más seguido, se subió a su camioneta, y manejó rumbo a Chicago. Debía escoger el vestido perfecto, y pensar en lo que le diría a Albert. Sus madres tenían razón, ella debía hablar con él y hacerle saber que estaba arrepentida, que ahora sabía que se había equivocado, y que quería una nueva oportunidad.

 **Dos horas después.**

Candy entró a Chicago, eran las 9 de la noche, y pensó que quería pasar esa noche sola, sin responder preguntas o sonreír sin sentirlo, así que en vez de dirigirse a la mansión fue al Waldorf, pasaría el día siguiente en un spa tratando de borrar las huellas de lágrimas y las ojeras de esos días, además quería ir de compras, escoger algo apropiado, bueno, a decir verdad, más que apropiado, despampanante, Monica Ainsworth no le iba a ganar la partida.

Pidió la misma suite que los cobijara casi un año atrás, y para su suerte estaba disponible, subió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, primero hizo la reservación necesaria en el spa para el día siguiente y para el sábado. También hizo citas en las boutiques que acostumbraba, eran casi las 10 de la noche, pero como Annie le dijera una vez, el dinero mueve al mundo, y ella tenía a su disposición una de las fortunas más grandes del mundo.

Tomó un baño de agua caliente, y abrió el minibar para ver que había, al igual que la vez anterior lo encontró magníficamente surtido, abrió una botella de Pinot Noir, y tomó una charola de bocadillos, comenzó a buscar las opciones de vestido, tratando de imaginarse que quería ponerse al día siguiente, y que color sería el adecuado.

También pensó en cual debía ser su plan de acción, obviamente quería hablar con él, pedirle una oportunidad, pero si hablar no funcionaba, iba a seguirlo a donde fuera, sería su asistente si era necesario, sobornaría a George para hacerse cargo de las funciones que él tenía (claro, ese hombre no era sobornable, pero tal vez unas cuantas lágrimas podrían ayudarle, y si no, siempre quedaba la opción de recurrir a la tía.

Esa noche, después de una botella de vino Candy y de haber resuelto su vida en la cabeza Candy pudo dormir en paz, despertó alrededor de las 9 de la mañana y fue a cumplir con sus citas, no había avisado a la tía que estaba de vuelta en Chicago, estaba pensando en llegar directo a la cena, hacer una entrada triunfal, y para eso tenía que escoger un vestido espectacular.

En la noche Elroy le llamó.

Candy, hija, ¿dónde te has metido?

Lo siento tía, llegué ayer, pero, decidí pasar el día en el spa y buscar el vestido para mañana, encontré uno espectacular.

Había comprado uno para ti, pero si ya tienes uno que te gusta en otra ocasión será.

Me quedaré en el Waldorf y llegaré justo a la cena tía, si quieres envíalo y escojo entre los dos.

Lo enviaré, tú decides, ¿te envío joyas?

Las que tu consideres que van con el vestido que compraste y el juego art deco de oro, el que tiene el brazalete grande de flores y hojas.

Bien, te los enviaré…

¿No quieres que te haga cita para el spa?

No Candice, hay muchas cosas por hacer aquí, disfruta mi niña, recuerda que William citó a las 9.

Sí tía ahí estaré.

Elroy colgó, no podía decirle lo que sospechaba, y George le había confirmado, seguro se negaría a asistir, o asistiría con los ojos rojos y la cara hinchada de tanto llorar, y Elroy quería que se viera perfecta.

 **Mansión Andrew, Cena Formal.**

La gran casa señorial se encontraba finamente engalanada, todo era sencillo y discreto, pero de excelente gusto, Albert recorría la el vestíbulo con la mirada, su tía se había hecho cargo de todo, y los resultados eran por supuesto impecables, aún no bajaba nadie, y él esperaba que los Ainsworth llegaran en cualquier momento, su tía apareció en la parte superior de la escalera, vestía elegantemente, un vestido color plata que contrastaba con su blanca piel y armonizaba sus cabellos grises, perfectamente estilizados.

William.

Tía, te ves muy bella.

No me halagues y háblame, dime como llegamos a este punto.

Albert la vio a los ojos, y se dio cuenta que como siempre ella sabía exactamente lo que estaba a punto de suceder, y tal vez incluso el porqué.

Tía, tú misma me hiciste ver la necesidad de cumplir con mi deber de formar una familia.

Con una mujer que ames, y a Monica no la amas.

Tía, no siempre se casa uno por amor.

¿Te convenció como creo que lo hizo?

No sé qué crees.

¿Está embarazada?

Sí.

Bien, no tienes que casarte, podemos…

Tía, mi decisión está tomada, ya pedí su mano, y nos casamos en tres semanas, por supuesto que espero que la información que te estoy dando sea estrictamente confidencial, nadie puede saber la razón por la que me caso, y necesito que viajes a Nueva York para revisar los prenupciales, y firmar como testigo.

No le cederé el puesto de matriarca.

Lo sé, y también sé que pretendes que Candy continúe con tu legado, y no tengo problemas con eso, he dispuesto que las joyas familiares queden dónde están, y que tu decidas sobre el matriarcado, Monica será la señora Andrew, nada más.

Me alegra que estemos en la misma sintonía.

Deben estar por llegar, ¿ella vendrá?

Sí, pero hoy tuvo día de spa, así que llegara un poco más tarde de las nueve, la conoces, y sabes que la puntualidad no es lo suyo.

¿La apoyarás?

Siempre, y haré todo lo que pueda porque sea feliz.

Gracias.

Los invitados llegaron y se congregaron en el gran salón, Monica vestía un sencillo vestido blanco, recto, con cuello cuadrado, por su altura se veía hermosa, discreta y elegante, y ella planeaba pavonearse frente a la rubia, pero ella brillaba por su ausencia, eran las 9:30 y William decidió no posponer más el momento, llamó la atención de todos y comenzó.

Buenas noches, familia, miembros del consejo, queridos amigos.

Una hermosa rubia vestida en un sensual vestido color rojo, con escote de corazón, la espalda alta cruzada por artísticos tirantes gruesos, y su espalda baja descubierta, la seda fluía a su alrededor, una abertura al lado izquierdo en la falda, cortada en cuchillas, y con una pequeña cauda, su cabello suelto, pero peinado al estilo de los 50 con apenas suaves ondas que se marcaban, y el exquisito juego art deco que estaba en la familia desde los años 20, y en su mano brillaba si bien no en el dedo anular su anillo de compromiso. Se veía despampanante, sensual, elegante, divertida, el color parecía opacado ante la luz que ella irradiaba, subió los escalones pausadamente, esperando hacer su entrada triunfal, entró, cruzó el vestíbulo y se dirigió al gran salón, entró justo en el momento que el dueño de su corazón hablaba.

Agradezco su presencia en esta cena, y sé que muchos se preguntan las razones… -

Albert perdió un poco el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando vio a la exquisita rubia cruzar el umbral. Monica siguió su mirada, y su corazón se aceleró. Ahí estaba la mujer de sus pesadillas, despampanante, y William no podía quitarle la mirada de encima. Ella le clavó la mirada y él carraspeo.

Las razones son sencillas, he encontrado a la mujer con la que pienso compartir mi vida, - El corazón de Candy se detuvo. – y presento ante ustedes a Monica Ainsworth, mi prometida y futura esposa.


	37. Chapter 36

**Para Camila, mi cómplice y compañera de aventura.**

 **Capítulo 36.**

Albert perdió un poco el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando vio a la exquisita rubia cruzar el umbral. Monica siguió su mirada, y su corazón se aceleró. Ahí estaba la mujer de sus pesadillas, despampanante, y William no podía quietarle la mirada de encima. Ella le clavó la mirada y él carraspeo.

Las razones son sencillas, he encontrado a la mujer con la que pienso compartir mi vida, - El corazón de Candy se detuvo. – y presento ante ustedes a Monica Ainsworth, mi prometida y futura esposa.

Candy sintió como su mundo quería oscurecerse, un brazo fuerte la detuvo, era Anthony, le susurró al oído.

Frente en alto, sonrisa en el rostro, no le des el gusto. Te ves hermosa.

Candy sonrió, aunque con eso su corazón se hacía añicos, y respirando profundo, sonrió, comenzó la ronda de aplausos y decidió que no abandonaría su casa, no por ahora, la partida no estaba perdida hasta que el dijera "si acepto" frente al altar.

Anthony la tomó de la mano para que fuesen a felicitar a los futuros esposos, no la dejaría sola, y Sophie podía ponerse del color que quisiera. Candy no supo ni como, pero en pocos segundos logró sonreírles a Albert y a Monica, formular alguna cortesía y dejarlos para ir junto a la tía.

Candice.

¿Sí tía?

Debes invitar a pasar a todos a pasar al comedor, hija.

Pero tía…

Eres mi heredera, y en la practica la matriarca del clan, la señora de esta mansión, y por lo tanto te corresponde.

Pero Monica…

Monica será su esposa, pero tú serás la matriarca, anda hija, demuéstrale de que estas hecha. Y tú lugar es a su derecha.

Candy no podía creer lo que escuchaba de boca de Elroy Andrew, siempre pensó que, a pesar de todo, la tía estaría complacida con un matrimonio con alguien como Monica Ainsworth, sin embargo, el brillo en los ojos le decía que no estaba nada complacida, y que no le haría la vida fácil a la futura señora Andrew.

Reunió todas sus fuerzas y llamó la atención de los presentes haciendo sonar su copa de champagne. Todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella, y en la de Monica pudo distinguir terror, aun sabiendo que era una tontería eso la hizo sentir bien, sonrió con aplomo y dulzura, el consejo había aprendido a respetarla, ella era parte de la familia, la futura matriarca, la encargada de preservar el legado de los Andrew, sus costumbres y tradiciones. Los miró a todos y los invitó a pasar a la mesa, Anthony se acercó y le ofreció su brazo. Sophie aceptó la compañía de Roger Ainsworth, el hermano de Monica.

Cuando llegaron al comedor Monica se percató de que Elroy ocupaba la cabecera opuesta, así que se dirigió hacia el lugar a la derecha de William, pero él la dirigió hacia la izquierda de la cabecera, ella lo miró interrogante.

El lugar a mi derecha pertenece a mi tía normalmente, y si no, a la mujer de la familia que le siga en importancia, y como heredera de mi tía ese lugar le corresponde a Candy. – le dijo él sin inflexión alguna en su voz.

Monica observó como Anthony le abría la silla a Candy quien se paraba a un lado de su lugar esperando que todos tomaran sus puestos, Anthony tomó el lugar justo al lado de ella, al parecer Anthony Brower Andrew estaba listo para convertirse en el paladín de la rubia.

Supongo que esto será mientras nos casamos.

¿El lugar?

Sí.

Monica, lo hablaremos después, tomemos nuestros lugares.

La cena transcurrió sin contratiempos, ninguno de los dos rubios se percataron que mientras uno hablaba o reía con los demás comensales, el otro se dedicaba a contemplarlo. Monica si se dio cuenta, y pudo ver en la mirada de Albert algo que nunca había visto para ella, amor.

Al terminar la cena parecía que no había mucho más por hacer, no habría baile, y poco tiempo después los invitados comenzaron a despedirse. Monica ardió en ira al ver que todos se dirigían a Candy o a Elroy para despedirse, pero ya se encargaría ella de enseñarles a todos quién sería la madre del heredero de los Andrew, además en cuanto se casara, tomaría el puesto de Elroy, y relegaría a la matrona y a Candy a solo aparecerse en momentos en los que ella decidiera invitarlas, después de todo, ella sería la esposa del patriarca.

Candy despidió a todos con una sonrisa, incluida a Monica, se veía regia, serena, altanera incluso. Si alguien hubiese podido ver su interior se hubiese sorprendido de no ver nada más que una enorme herida sangrante.

Cuando Albert salió para llevar a Monica a su hotel, y el último de los invitados se había marchado, Candy salió a los jardines, los Andrew la dejaron, asumiendo que necesitaba pensar, al poco rato los cascos de un caballo retumbaron en el salón, todos se habían quedado despiertos sin hablar, ni decir nada, solo sentados, esperando, ¿Qué esperaban? Ni siquiera ellos estaban seguros, no sabían si esperaban a que Albert regresara o a que Candy entrara del jardín, los tres jóvenes hombres se acercaron a la ventana, y pudieron ver como la luna iluminaba la cabellera de la rubia desordenada en el viento, las faldas de seda de su vestido flotando en el aire, sus blancas piernas al descubierto, y contrastando con el negro pelaje de Nazgul.

Iré tras ella.

No Anthony, déjala, necesita desahogarse, si no regresa en un tiempo razonable pueden ir los tres por ella.

Tía, puede lastimarse.

Elroy recordó una plática similar que había tenido con William años atrás, tal vez entonces debió dejarlo ir tras ella.

Anthony, ¿formalizaras tu relación con Sophie?

¿Tía?

Es una pregunta sensata.

No lo sé, aún no le he decidido, ¿tienes algo que decir?

Candice no es libre para amarte, y no sé si un día lo será, pero no por eso quisiera verte con una mujer a la que no amas.

Sophie y yo nos entendemos.

Elroy Andrew guardó silencio, ciertamente no era el momento. 45 minutos después Albert entró a la mansión y se sorprendió de encontrarlos a todos reunidos en la biblioteca.

¿Familia? ¿es acaso una especie de intervención? Los escucharé, pero mi decisión está tomada.

No, no esperábamos por ti. – le dijo Anthony.

¿No esperaban por mí?

No, William vete a descansar. – le dijo Elroy.

¿Dónde está ella?

¿Tu prometida? En su hotel supongo. –

Anthony, no estoy para tus reclamos. Le dijo él enojado

No son reclamos, pero ni siquiera puedes decir su nombre… ¿cómo te casaras con Monica amando como amas a Candy? ya basta del despecho diría yo.

Anthony. – el tono de Elroy era de advertencia.

Bueno tía, ya pasaron 45 minutos, supongo que es tiempo suficiente. – le dijo Anthony cambiando de tema.

Dale 15 minutos más. – Elroy deseaba de todo corazón no estar equivocada, pero quería darle el beneficio de la duda a la rubia, no mandar a 4 hombres despavoridos tras ella, sí ella solo quería espacio.

¿A dónde fue? – preguntó Albert enojado.

Salió un rato William, supongo que necesitaba despejar su mente, el día de hoy no fue sencillo, sin embargo, hizo lo que se esperaba de ella, cumplió con su papel a la perfección, así que ahora le daremos su espacio. – le dijo Elroy tajante.

No me importa si piensas que ella necesita espacio tía, normalmente sus salidas como estas culminan en desastre.

En todo caso, Stear, Archie y Anthony pueden buscarla, vete a descansar, mañana mismo salimos para Nueva York con los Ainsworth.

¡Con un demonio tía!

No me hables de esa manera, no te gusta lo que está pasando, lo lamento, pero así serán las cosas de ahora en adelante, como lo dijiste tomaste una decisión, y nosotros como tu familia la respaldaremos, pero no te permitiré que manches su reputación, ni que la arrastres contigo en todo este desastre.

Albert estaba a punto de salir por ella, pero ni siquiera sabía a dónde salir a buscarla, escuchó los cascos frenéticos del caballo, y siguió a sus sobrinos a la ventana, parecía una amazona que regresa de la guerra, por supuesto su cabellos era un desastre, y la falda de su soberbio vestido se encontraba desgarrada, pero era un espectáculo digno de contemplarse, se dio cuenta que ella dirigió su mirada a la ventana donde la observaban, y cuadro sus hombros con orgullo y dignidad por un momento, después de un salto descendió del caballo, mostrando mucho más de sus piernas, el mozo de cuadra recibió a Nazgul, y le extendió sus zapatos, ella los tomó y caminó descalza sobre el pasto, la falda de su vestido flotando tras de ella mientras ascendía los escalones, Albert se maldijo a sí mismo una vez más por su estupidez, maldijo al destino, al tiempo, al honor, y por último a ella por no amarlo como debiera, abandonó la biblioteca para salir a su encuentro.

¿Pero que estabas pensando? – le reclamó, tomándola por sorpresa, lo cual por un momento ofuscó a la rubia que venía pensando en francamente meterse en su cama y seducirlo para así lograr hablar con él.

¿De qué hablas? –

Son casi la 1 de la mañana, todos esperan despiertos por ti, tú sales como alma que lleva el diablo en un corcel que no puedes controlar, y luego llegas tan fresca como si nada, es lo mismo siempre Candy, eres una chiquilla irreflexiva, ¿qué esperabas lograr? ¿matarte? -todo eso lo dijo mientras la tomaba de los brazos y la sacudía levemente. Pero su agarre era duro.

¿Y si así hubiese sido a ti qué? Debiste dejarme morir años atrás, ya fuera en la India o en Lakewood. Además, soy perfectamente capaz de controlar a Nazgul. – le dijo ella igual de furiosa.

Candy, por Dios no digas tonterías…

Aquí estoy, en una sola pieza, ¿quieres que hablemos hagámoslo? Aclaremos todo de una buena vez, dime en mi cara que fuiste capaz de olvidarme con alguna de las muchas mujeres que pasaron por tus manos, dime que no les hacías el amor pensando en mí, que no te volvías loco recordando, ¡Anda dímelo! Dime que no te casas por despecho… ¿qué quieres escuchar de mí? ¿qué me equivoqué? ¿Qué te amo con locura? ¿Qué me voy a morir sin ti? Te diré que las tres primeras si las creo, pero no moriré de amor Albert, y no perderé mi dignidad. – el tono de ella de pronto cambió, se volvió suave, incluso suplicante. – hablemos, resolvamos esto, dime que te ha llevado a esta decisión, dime que sientes, que piensas, por favor Albert…

Es tarde, tengo compromisos temprano, discúlpame si me excedí. – le dijo el fríamente.

Nazgul se quedará en Chicago…

Se quedará dónde quieras, es tuyo. – le dijo él mientras se daba la vuelta y ascendía las escaleras principales.

¡Albert! – ella corrió tras él, y lo tomó de la mano a media escalera.

Él volteó a verla, Dios, era tan bella, sus cabellos desmadejados descendiendo por sus hombros más allá de media espalda cual cascada de oro, el rubor en su rostro producto del ejercicio y de la discusión, vio en sus brazos desnudos las marcas rosadas que sus manos habían dejado, y acarició el área levemente con un dedo. Ella lo miró a los ojos, él la tomó por la barbilla, se inclinó hacia ella, ella cerró los ojos creyendo que iba a besarla, pero en el último segundo él cambió de parecer, y en vez de rozar sus labios, besó su mejilla, y después al oído le dijo:

Lo siento. – dio la media vuelta y se desapareció de su vista en segundos, tal cual lo había hecho ella en el aeropuerto.

Candy se dio por vencida al menos por ese día, se sentía cansada, más que cansada, totalmente agotada, mañana lo buscaría para hablar con él. por ahora tal vez lo mejor sería descansar.

Se dirigió a su habitación, se despojó del hermoso vestido que ahora era prácticamente un harapo, se dio un baño rápido para deshacerse del sudor, y tomó media pastilla para dormir, tenía mucho de no hacerlo, pero esa noche no quería pensar más, solo quería dormir, y tal vez soñar con que él la rodeaba con sus brazos para dormir.

Despertó pocas horas después, aún se veía oscuro afuera, se puso una bata encima de su camisón de satín color uva y salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la de él, sin llamar a la puerta, entró, el aroma a su colonia la asaltó, pero la cama estaba vacía, el salió del vestidor, completamente arreglado, vestía pantalones gris claro casuales, y una impecable camisa blanca, llevaba en la mano el saco sport color azul marino que usaría ese día, se acababa de rasurar, y su cabello lucía impecablemente desordenado como siempre.

Él se sorprendió de verla en su habitación, y no pasó desapercibida su vestimenta, una corta bata de satín color champagne y debajo se adivinaba el encaje color uva de su camisón y sus cremosos y generosos pechos se dibujaban bajo el suave material, se veía, simplemente divina, y a Albert se le cortó la respiración.

¿Qué haces aquí?

Necesitamos hablar…

Él suspiró, y cerró los ojos por un momento, tal vez en verdad estaba cometiendo una estupidez, ella se acercó peligrosamente, dispuesta a rodear su cintura con sus brazos, a pedir perdón de rodillas si era necesario, a hacer lo que fuera por no dejarlo salir de ahí.

Alto, ni lo pienses. – la voz de él era ronca.

¿No me deseas?

No tengo tiempo para esto, es un juego demasiado desgastado, y tengo que salir de inmediato, para Nueva York, si en verdad quieres que hablemos, hablaremos, pero no hoy, y tampoco puedo decirte cuando, lo haremos a mi regreso, aun vendré a resolver pendientes antes de mudarme a Londres.

Albert…

Candy, nunca quise solo tu cuerpo lo sabes, intenté de demostrártelo de mil maneras, pero eso fue lo único que estuviste dispuesta a darme, nunca fui suficiente para ti … y hoy, eso no es suficiente para mí, ya no estoy dispuesto a averiguar si algún día seré el hombre de tu vida o si realmente me amas.

Él salió de la habitación y ella se derrumbó en el asiento más próximo, pensando en sus últimas palabras, en su tono de voz, en su enojo, y en la gran verdad que le acababa de decir, ella todo lo había querido parchar con sexo, en vez de hablarle, de contarle sus planes, de incluirlo, de preguntarle por sus sueños, si era completamente honesta consigo misma había fallado, le había fallado como mujer, como pareja, había faltado a su promesa de compartirlo todo con él, nunca le dio a conocer sus temores, lo más profundo de su alma, lo bueno y lo malo, y lo había dejado solo, ese hombre había cargado con el peso de sus errores, con la vergüenza de ser abandonado por su supuesta esposa, de ver publicadas fotos y demás cosas aun cuando se suponía que seguían juntos, con los rumores de su abandono y todo lo demás. William Andrew había cargado solo el peso de sus caprichos, de su desamor, porque no había forma de llamarlo, ella había sido tremendamente egoísta con un hombre que siempre había estado dispuesto a dar su vida por ella.

Se puso de pie apesadumbrada, tenía que ir tras él hacerle ver que lo amaba, que no podía vivir sin él, que se había equivocado y mucho… pero recordó su promesa de hablar con ella a su regreso, de mala gana regresó a su habitación para arreglarse e ir a trabajar, había muchas cosas pendientes.

 **Nueva York.**

El avión aterrizó en el hangar privado, en él viajaban, los Ainsworth, Albert, Elroy y George. Irían directo a la oficina de los abogados de la familia de Monica, ambas partes firmarían un prenupcial, y ninguno de los dos conocían los términos en los que los abogados del otro habían redactado el acuerdo.

Llegaron a las oficinas, se instalaron cómodamente, y a ambas partes les extendieron los acuerdos generados por el equipo de abogados del otro.

Albert leyó las cláusulas, por supuesto, salvaguardaban la fortuna de Monica, pero en general eran bastante estándar, hablaban de las contingencias posibles y de dividir a la mitad la fortuna que lograran generar entre los dos. Terminó de leer, y esperó a que ella terminara, para poder discutir los puntos necesarios. Monica estaba muy seria, Albert había aprendido a reconocer sus pequeños gestos, y podía ver por la pequeña arruga en la nariz de ella, que estaba más que furiosa.

William, ¿qué significa esto?

¿Qué sección?

TODO, esto es un insulto de tu parte, y de parte de tu familia, nosotros te ofrecemos un acuerdo sensato, incluso beneficioso, y tú me ofreces una declaración de guerra. - le dijo Monica con tono contenido, ella rara vez alzaba la voz o perdía su elegancia.

Necesito que seas clara en las partes que te gustaría negociar.

¿Cómo es posible que preguntes? Seré nada dentro del clan.

Serás mi esposa.

Pero no seré la matriarca, ni tendré derecho a nada, todas las propiedades de los Andrew son controladas por tu tía o por tu ex esposa.

Monica, compraremos propiedades…

No son las propiedades, es el lugar que me estás dando a mí, además estas condicionando la custodia de nuestros hijos.

Monica, querida, no te exaltes, en tu estado no es conveniente, permíteme explicarte. – le dijo Elroy en un tono calmado. Pero fue claro para ella que los papás de Monica no sabían de su embarazo, y que Monica se sorprendió de que ella lo supiera. – La cláusula que corresponde a los hijos, es estándar para los herederos directos, es por eso que yo críe a Anthony, a Stear y a Archie. Es la prerrogativa de la matriarca de los Andrew en casos especiales, como lo fue el fallecimiento de mi querida Rose, o en el caso de Diana y Allistear que vivían en un lugar de riesgo para los chicos…

Pero lo que usted me dice es absurdo, me está diciendo que a mis hijos lo criará Candy en caso de cualquier contingencia.

No necesariamente, podría ser Annie, o Patty, o la esposa de Anthony, pero si será prerrogativa de la matriarca, osea yo mientras viva o Candy cuando yo falte, el tomar esa decisión, pero no tiene que ser tan dramático todo esto hija, nadie está esperando que te mueras.

¿Y en caso de divorcio?

Debes entender que el primogénito debe ser criado por los Andrew.

ESTO ES BASURA…

Monica, contente por favor. – le dijo su madre en tono moderado.

Madre…

Monica, no estamos diciendo que no tendrás tu lugar como mi esposa, por supuesto que lo tendrás, es solo que dentro de las prerrogativas de mi tía está el decidir quién será su sucesora, y es lógico que lo sea su hija, la mujer que ha preparado todo este tiempo para el puesto, el acuerdo económico es generoso en caso de divorcio…

Pero las propiedades de los Andrew tal cual están fuera de mi alcance.

Y las de los Ainsworth del suyo, hija, es lógico. – le dijo su padre.

¿Estás de acuerdo en que firme esto?

Srita. Ainsworth, la propuesta económica es sumamente generosa, y por supuesto hay un incentivo monetario por cada hijo que tenga, no importa si son varones o mujercitas, eso no es estándar, y le cede el control de las propiedades adquiridas dentro del matrimonio, claro, mientras sus hijos alcanzan la mayoría de edad. –

Monica se sintió como una simple incubadora ante lo que el abogado le decía, pero al parecer nadie lo veía así.

No firmaré esto.

Bien, entonces no habrá boda, y esta es la demanda que estamos dispuestos a presentar para conservar la patria potestad del primogénito del patriarca de los Andrew. - le dijo Albert sin rodeos.

William…

No estoy jugando Monica, le daré mi nombre a ese bebé, me haré responsable, seré un buen padre, y si tu aceptas mis condiciones, seré un buen esposo, pero no me alejaré de mi hijo solo porque te niegues a casarte bajo mis términos. – le dijo él con la nota de acero en su voz que ella había escuchado tantas veces antes cuando conducía negocios. -esa es la propuesta, en lo económico estoy dispuesto a negociar, y de mi parte, no me interesa el 50 por ciento de lo que hagamos juntos, puedes quedarte con todo, pero las otras dos cosas no son negociables, ahora, todo esto es en caso de divorcio, y no estoy pensando en casarme para divorciarme, pero piénsalo, si quieres llévate los papeles a Londres, y me avisas cuál fue tu decisión, ahora sí me disculpas tengo asuntos que atender aquí, hay mucho que hacer para poder mudarme a Londres. – le dijo Albert mientras se ponía de pie para abandonar la sala de juntas.

Prométeme que no me pedirás el divorcio y me quitarás a mi hijo, dime que ese no es el plan. – le dijo ella un poco desesperada.

Monica, el plan es formar una familia juntos, una familia perfecta, necesitamos mantener esa imagen, por el bien de los negocios y del nombre de los Andrew, así que tú decides.

Ni siquiera estás garantizando que mi hijo mayor será tu sucesor.

Tal como están las cosas no es posible, tendremos que considerar a los hijos que Candy tenga en su momento, porque, aunque yo sea el patriarca ella será la matriarca, y juntos deberemos trabajar para el bienestar del clan, de la familia, nuestros hijos heredarán mi fortuna personal, en partes iguales, pero el legado y la fortuna de los Andrew, están sujetas a condiciones, y la más importante de todas es que sea legalmente comprobado que nuestros hijos sean verdaderamente Andrew.

¿Cómo te atreves? –

Monica, esto no es un juego, me conoces, sabes cómo hago los negocios, y este es tal vez el más grande de mi vida, no voy a dejar nada al azar.

Te casaste con ella sin prenupcial.

Sí, y lo volvería hacer por una razón muy sencilla, ella es una Andrew, no hay división de fortunas, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, pero el día que ella se case se presentará un prenupcial muy similar a este a quien sea su esposo.

No fue por eso, fue por…

Monica, no hagamos un espectáculo, sabes bien que las circunstancias de nuestro matrimonio son muy diferentes a las de mi matrimonio con Candy, heme aquí con el matrimonio anulado y sin un centavo menos, sin pleito legal más allá del poder de tomar las decisiones médicas correspondientes por sí sola, fue todo lo que peleó.

Ainsworth estaba ya molesto, no podía seguir viendo como la hija que había criado para ser la igual a su hermano, una mujer de negocios, independiente y estable se humillaba frente a William Andrew.

Wiliam, creo que todo esto no es necesario, si no la amas, no tiene caso que se casen ...

Papá …

Es la verdad Monica, serás la sombra de Candice Andrew toda tu vida, ¿eso es lo que quieres?

Señor Ainsworth hay muchas razones para tener un matrimonio, y al final de cuentas me atengo a lo que diga Monica, le ofrezco ser la señora Andrew, mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, mi compañera, por supuesto que le seré fiel, y no puede esperar de mí un escándalo, pero los términos del prenupcial no son negociables.

¿Monica? – le preguntó su padre viéndola a los ojos.

Solo si juras que no la verás.

Eso tampoco es negociable, ella es la matriarca, es familia, para razones prácticas es mi prima, lo siento Monica, solo puedo prometerte que te seré fiel, y si eso no te es suficiente, no hay nada más que hablar.

Monica se sentía derrotada, humillada y acorralada, una parte de ella quería gritarle que se fuera al infierno, pero no se atrevía, por más desgraciado que estuviese siendo en ese momento, ella conocía al verdadero hombre enamorado, no porque lo hubiese sido con ella, sino porque lo había observado con Candy, y esperaba en secreto, también llegar a tener un día a ese hombre. Suspiró profundo, y armándose de valor le dijo.

Está bien, firmaré.

Bien, yo firmaré el mío en cuanto se hagan los cambios que estipulen que mi 50 por ciento de lo que hagamos juntos será de nuestros hijos.

Monica sumó otra batalla perdida a su guerra, pero ya se encargaría ella de equilibrar el total, eventualmente las batallas se decidirían a su favor, y la guerra estaba ganada, porque ella era la que se casaba con William Andrew.

Elroy Andrew y Lia Ainsworth decidieron viajar a la mañana siguiente para comenzar con los preparativos de la boda. Albert habló con su tía y con su prometida, antes de que se fueran.

No quiero una boda fastuosa, solo algo sencillo y privado hasta donde se pueda.

Pero William…

No quiero atraer atención indeseada Monica, eso es todo, por favor toma en cuenta mis deseos, porque me niego a vivir un circo. Tía, por favor encárgate de que así sea.

Está bien hijo, creo que el Ritz, será apropiado.

Me parece bien tía. Gracias.

William besó la mejilla de su tía y luego la de su prometida, y después dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su próximo compromiso.

Madame Elroy…

Monica, no puedes culparlo, así como lo orillaste a casarse no podías esperar otra reacción, tal vez en otras circunstancias si hubieses dejado correr el tiempo, otra cosa sería, por ahora, hay que dormir en la cama que uno mismo hace, anda, vamos, tenemos dos semanas para planear esa boda.

 **Mansión de Chicago.**

Candy había pasado toda la semana en espera de su oportunidad para hablar con él, pero aún después que el regresara de Nueva York, no se había quedado en la mansión, y hablar con él en otro momento o lugar había sido simplemente imposible, lo había vislumbrado en las oficinas, pero siempre rodeado de clientes, había tratado de buscar un pequeño espacio para hablar con él y nada.

Pero esa noche él destino parecía estar de su lado, pudo ver al frente de la mansión estacionado su soberbio Lamborghini, Albert estaba en casa. Ella descendió del Mercedes, tomando la mano que el chofer le extendía bajó, ascendió las escaleras con paso decidido, iba a hablar con él a como diese lugar.

El apuesto rubio caminaba de un lado al otro de la biblioteca con un vaso de whisky en su mano, había llegado temprano, había empacado cosas, el martes volaría a Londres, para de ser posible no regresar jamás, había decidido que necesitaba un océano de distancia entre él y la mujer que le había dicho que sería eternamente suya. Su mente regresaba al mensaje que ella le dejara en el espejo del baño del penthouse, suspiró y se dijo a sí mismo.

 _ **-Querida Candy, tan fácil que hubiese sido decírmelo en mi cara, pero no, tenías que huir, por supuesto… y esperabas que yo como un idiota esperara por ti una vez más. Ya no más…**_ **-** sus monologo fue interrumpido por la puerta que se abría, y a través de ella aparecía como una visión angelical una hermosa rubia vestida de blanco, sencillo razo blanco profusamente bordado en negro, un vestido strapless, moldeado a su figura, un diseño elegante, exquisito… inspirado en el que llevara Audrey Hepburn en Sabrina, y por supuesto se veía espectacular. Esa noche había asistido una gala en la ópera, seguramente al día siguiente ella aparecería en las primeras planas como una de las mujeres más bellas de la fiesta.

Albert… ¿podemos hablar? –

Albert suspiró, la vio decidida, leyó su mirada, se sabía hermosa, irresistible y venía a intentar ganar su corazón una vez más.

No tiene caso querida mía. – las palabras sonaban acariciadoras en su tono grave, pero a la vez frías y distantes.

Albert, mi amor, por favor.

Ja, por ahí va el asunto. – le dijo él sabiendo que había dado en el clavo. - Candy, no nos hagas esto, déjanos un poco de dignidad.

Pero Albert, te amo, estoy arrepentida, me equivoqué, cuando me fui a Yale esperaba pasar seis meses y volver siendo la mujer que tu necesitabas a tu lado…

Candy, me usaste, como objeto sexual, y luego me dejaste.

No mi amor, no era ese el plan, solo quería que esperaras algo de tiempo…

¿Y hasta ahora me informas que tenías un plan para nosotros?, Dios, ¿y era tan secreto que no podías si quiera compartirlo conmigo? ¿a pesar de que un día prometimos que compartiríamos todo?, lo bueno, lo malo, todo.

Albert, amor, por favor, escúchame ...

¿Qué te escuche?, Candy, hace meses que perdiste ese derecho, resulta que ahora si quieres hablar, cuando te supliqué, te rogué que habláramos, que aclaráramos las cosas, que me hicieras parte de tu vida, que me incluyeras en tus planes, es que acaso esos planes eran tan descabellados que pensaste que no lo entendería... Candy me dejaste en medio de la peor incertidumbre, sin saber qué diablos había hecho mal, en qué te había fallado, qué debía cambiar o si realmente había un nosotros.

Albert, siempre ha habido un nosotros, he pensado mi vida para hacerla parte de la tuya y que compartamos todo, solo quería ser la mujer que necesitabas a tu lado.

¡No seas ridícula Candy, nunca te sentí alguien que estuviera ahí para mí, eres tan egoísta que solo querías que todo en "nuestra" supuesta relación girara en torno a ti, ahora te justificas y me dices que todo esto, el abandono, la vergüenza y el desamor al que me sometiste por meses lo hiciste por y para mí! - Albert río irónico, no podía creer todo lo que Candy le decía, no después de tanto tiempo y tanto dolor.

Lo lamento, Albert, sé que he cometido muchos errores contigo, con nuestra relación, pero estoy arrepentida, te amo y no quiero perderte, no por mí, por mi inmadurez. - Candy lloraba, no lograba contener las lágrimas de dolor al ver la furia en la mirada del rubio y la impotencia que sentía al no poder convencerlo de darle una oportunidad a su relación.

No me digas, que ahora si soy lo mejor para ti, después que me gritaste la noche de nuestra boda, que era lo peor que te había pasado, que eras mi obra de caridad, que cada error que cometías era mi burla personal y de mis amigos, que era tan poco hombre, que incluso habías tenido mejores amantes, ahora si soy lo mejor de tu vida y el único con quien has pensado vivirla plenamente y con quien tienes un proyecto de vida, ¿quieres una oportunidad para qué?, respóndeme Candice White, ¿para qué quieres que me quede a tu lado? - Albert grito esto último con rabia, ira, frustración no podía creer que después de un año de tanto dolor, ahora ella estuviera dispuesta a todo por él, justo cuando no había tiempo, cuando todo estaba decidido, cuando ahora era él quien se había equivocado y estaba pagando con creces la culpa de sus errores.

Albert, amor, Derek y yo, nunca,

¿Nunca? Candy, el mismo Derek me restregó en mi cara que fuiste su mujer, porque yo te abandoné y tú, me gritaste que era mucho mejor hombre que yo en muchos aspectos….

Derek y yo solo estuvimos juntos una sola noche, la noche del secuestro, debes entenderme, estaba pensando en ti y todo el tiempo me sentí miserable, por Dios Albert, dijiste que no te importaba nada de eso, que me entendías, que me amabas, un sentimiento así no se puede simplemente esfumar, sé que no es excusa, pero la noche de nuestra boda, me sentía herida, miserable, vulnerable, sucia, rota y todo lo que dije era para que sintieras un poco de mi dolor. Me equivoque en todo y lo siento, fui una cobarde, debí haber luchado, si pudiera regresar al pasado haría las cosas de manera tan diferente, sí aún estaríamos casados y juntos, tal vez hasta tendríamos una familia. Perdóname mi amor por todo, me equivoque, pero te amo, no te cases, aún hay esperanza de un nosotros.

Maldita sea Candy, he esperado por ti toda una vida. Pero ese día en el aeropuerto decidí que nunca más, así que por favor no te humilles.

Candy estaba sorprendida, Albert por fin había hablado, había sacado todo lo que había guardado por años y jamás se había atrevido a decirle, a reprocharle, la culpa y la impotencia la inundaron y en ese momento, supo con certeza que ese hombre frente a ella, no solo estaba herido a muerte, sino que en su corazón había un gran vacío, que ella se había encargado de ahondar con cada error, con cada insensatez y con cada paso, que no solo había edificado un abismo entre ellos, sino los había dejado muertos sin esperanza, Candy simplemente no encontraba las palabras, así que se abalanzó a sus brazos, y se apretó a él, Albert le devolvió el abrazo, por lo que pareció una eternidad sus corazones volvieron a latir al mismo compás, él buscó su rostro sin dejar de abrazarla, levantó su cara para que lo viera a los ojos.

¿Tienes el luckenbooth y el prendedor de los Andrew? – ella sonrió entre lágrimas y se separó un poco de él, tomó una cadena larga que pendía de su cuello y sacó su contenido de su escote. Albert vio lo que llevaba al cuello, los anillos y el luckenbooth, y se percató que llevaba prendido en su escote el prendedor de los Andrew.

Los necesito de regreso.

Pero… Albert, mi amor, por favor perdóname, no me abandones, iré contigo a dónde sea, te amo, no puedes echar a la basura tantos años…

No linda, eso lo hiciste tú más de una vez.

Pero…

Candy, mírame por favor… hace un año hubiese dado mi vida por escuchar las palabras que salen de tu boca…

Nunca es tarde…

Ahí es dónde te equivocas princesa, hay veces, qué si es demasiado tarde…

Albert, nada de lo que te dije el día de nuestra boda es cierto, por supuesto que tú no eres culpable de todo lo que te culpé, no es cierto que Derek fue alguien en mi vida, no es cierto que… ¿sabes? Él tiene novia, sé que ha habido fotos, pero no es cierto, Albert permíteme ser tu amiga, dame una oportunidad, intentémoslo de nuevo…

Candy… No puedes esperar que vuelva a cancelar una boda, además, está vez las circunstancias son diferentes, Candy, una relación se edifica, es de dos, y en la relación que tú y yo tuvimos pareciera que solo yo formé parte de ella, cuando necesitaba que lucháramos juntos me dejaste solo, así que ya todo está perdido, mi decisión de casarme con Monica es irrevocable. -

Las palabras de él hicieron mella en su ser, la palabra **irrevocable** resonaba en su mente, cada una de las palabras que él había dicho le destrozaban el corazón, todos estos días, desde el anuncio de su compromiso, ella había creído que al igual que con Anelisse solo bastaría que ella lo buscara, hablara con él, le declarar su amor, y entonces, él dejaría todo botado por ella una vez más… tal vez en unos meses… el recapacitaría… pero Candy recordó que no tenía unos meses, había visto el anuncio de boda, y la invitación, la ceremonia sería en dos semanas… No había más tiempo, no había más futuro, había perdido.

Albert la observó, se sentía vacío, destrozado, derrotado, había fallado, había permitido que el dolor y la ira lo cegaran, y ahora pagaba con creces, perdía para siempre a la mujer de su vida, irremediablemente sus caminos estaban separados de por vida, para siempre, no había marcha atrás, por unos segundos meditó, y trató de encontrar una salida, pero había pasado tanto entre ellos, y había tantos obstáculos ahora, que era simplemente imposible.

Candy sintió como las fuerzas la dejaban, se tomó de las solapas de su saco, y lo vio a los ojos suplicándole con la mirada que se retractara de lo que acaba de decir.

No, Albert…

William, Candy, William Andrew se casa con Monica Ainsworth, Albert se murió meses atrás en el aeropuerto. El hombre que te amó, ya no existe.

Su delicado cuerpo se convulsionó en llanto, él la abrazó un rato y luego delicadamente desabrochó la cadena y tomó el luckenbooth. Levantó su rostro, para verla a los ojos, limpió con sus manos sus lágrimas, y la besó fugazmente en los labios. Candy supo que ese era el adiós, ya no había nada más que hacer, desprendió de su vestido el prendedor que había sido su más grande tesoro por más de diez años y se lo extendió. Él lo tomó, puso en su mano la cadena con los anillos y simplemente le dijo:

Sí no quieres asistir lo entenderé… sólo recuerda… "Eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras. " - besó su frente, y dio la media vuelta para salir de la biblioteca.

Candy se derrumbó sobre el piso exquisitamente alfombrado, lo había perdido de manera definitiva, comprendió que tal vez si ambos hubieran hecho las cosas diferentes, ahora habría posibilidades de construir un futuro juntos, incluso hoy serían amigos y a partir de ello podrían tratar de reconstruir su relación, pero ahora todo estaba sellado, concluido, destinado a ser un capítulo hermosamente doloroso en la vida de ambos.

Supo con certeza que William Albert Andrew estaba más que molesto, era un hombre roto, dividido, sin paz, un hombre lleno de remordimientos y culpa, un hombre que se sentía cansado, decepcionado y herido no sólo por ella, sino por la vida, Candy no dejaba de preguntarse qué había pasado con aquel maravilloso hombre, ¿cómo es que había cambiado tanto en tan pocos meses?

Se sintió culpable y herida con la certeza de que Albert estuviera decidido a sacarla de todos los rincones de su vida posible, no quería ningún recordatorio que algún día, ahora lejano y distante la había amado con locura e incluso había planeado hacer una vida juntos.

Candy supo en ese instante cuando Albert le había pedido el broche y el luckenbooth, sellaba la promesa de olvido entre ellos, ese gesto le dio a entender que no sólo estaba terminando con la relación, estaba arrancándola de su corazón, de su vida, de sus memorias, de sus recuerdos, de su pasado, cerraba para siempre su corazón y le dejaba claro, que ya no quedaba nada entre ellos, ni siquiera amistad.

Candy se sentía herida, estaba muy triste, furiosa, destrozada, ese hombre que se había sentido tan frío que aún en sus gestos de ternura de esa noche no era ni la sombra del hombre que la amó, la había dejado afuera, en el frío, se había rendido, y ahora ella tenía que vivir sabiendo que él pertenecía a otra mujer, Candy estaba más que herida, estaba destrozada, desamparada, por primera vez en años no sabía qué hacer, se sentía que él piso bajo sus pies no la sostenía, que había perdido su alma, su corazón, su razón de ser, de vivir, que estaba realmente vacía y sola, Albert lo había sido todo para ella, a lo largo de los años fue su constante, el único motivo para levantarse, luchar, para ser feliz, para sentirse completa, amada y parte de una familia, parte del mundo, en se instante Candy White sabía que todo eso se había ido con él a través de esa puerta.

Lloraba, sentía frío, el dolor era tan grande, tan desgarrador, y tan abrumador que no sabía cómo poder continuar respirando sin que doliera, sentía cada músculo del cuerpo sin fuerza, la energía vital la abandonaba, que cada bocanada de aire era como 1000 puñales atravesando su pecho, que no tenía idea de cómo seguir viviendo a partir de mañana, sin él, ya sin la esperanza de verlo, de amarlo, sin sentirlo, si, su vida perdía su luz, nunca, ni siquiera cuando toco fondo se había sentido tan perdida, porque aún en ese instante lo tenía a él, ella sabía que aún en medio de esa oscuridad Albert aún era parte de su vida.

La única certeza que Candy tenía en ese instante era que no le daría del gusto de ir a atestiguar el enlace del hombre de su vida con la otra y definitivamente no le daría el gusto a Monica de verla destrozada por un hombre.

 **Lakewood.**

Albert descendió del auto, el portal estaba lleno de rosas, su fragancia inundaba todos los rincones, y él estaba seguro de que esta visita era para despedirse, seguro regresaría para algún funeral, pero Lakewood jamás sería su hogar de nuevo, ninguna de las mansiones de los Andrew, a decir verdad, su hogar sería al lado de Monica, en la mansión que ella había escogido ya, sus memorias al lado de Candy debían ser enterradas, el círculo cerrado, era tiempo de decir adiós a la ilusión más grande de su vida, él no sería Terry, se casaría con Monica, y sería un ejemplo intachable para sus hijos, les daría una buena vida, y si bien, no creía que podría algún día amar a Monica como amaba a Candy, tal vez podría encontrar camaradería, compañía, tal vez ni siquiera eso, pero debía hacer hasta lo imposible porque Candy si lograra ser feliz, debía ayudarle a cerrar el capítulo.

Se cambió, salió de la mansión con el tartán ceremonial, y su gaita, fue a los establos sabía perfectamente que Nazgul no estaría ahí, pero tomó otro caballo, uno color blanco, hermoso, un pura sangre, como todos los otros, este se llamaba Galahad, era un caballo mayor, un caballo sabio, un caballo en el que él había montado muchas veces con Candy, frente a él en la silla, casi podía sentir su presencia a su lado, tomó rumbo a la cascada, en cada paso que Galahad daba, Albert recordaba un pequeño detalle, y un pedazo de su alma se desgarraba, tal como le había dicho a Candy, al lado de una mujer como Monica Ainsworth, él no sería Albert, porque al final del día, esa era una faceta de él que solamente Candy conocía por completo, para Monica él siempre había sido y seguiría siendo William Andrew.

Cuando llegó a la cascada desmontó, y sin saberlo recorrió el mismo camino que ella tomara tan solo unas dos semanas atrás, llegó al pie del árbol bajo cuya sombra habían tenido su último picnic, con la vista perfecta a la cascada. Descendió de su montura, y se dispuso a cavar, cuando el pequeño hoyo fue lo suficientemente profundo, sacó un estuche de cuero, lo abrió, y besó el pendiente que ahora sabía Candy había llevado junto a su corazón durante los últimos meses, lo depositó dentro, mientras los cubría con tierra susurró en gaélico.

Tá tú ceann amhain go bhfuil mo chroi. (eres la única que tiene mi corazón) –

Se puso en pie, y volvió a montar a Galahad, había un lugar más al que debía ir, antes de regresar a la mansión, y de ahí tomar su auto para ir al hangar que lo llevaría hacia su futuro.

Cabalgó por casi una hora, recordando, tratando de tatuar en su mente los paisajes que sabía no vería en mucho tiempo, tal vez nunca más, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que sus heridas se reabrieran una vez que se hubiese mudado definitivamente, por fin, a lo lejos divisó el lugar que buscaba, una colina, con un enorme árbol, y no muy lejos de ahí la casa donde su princesa se había criado.

Llegó y ató a Galahad a un árbol, mientras subía la colina por su lado acostumbrado, se trepó a la cima del padre árbol para contemplar la vista una vez más, después de unos minutos descendió, cavó una vez más, y tomando en sus manos el prendedor de los Andrew lo depositó como ofrenda a los pies del viejo gigante que había sido mudo testigo de su amor más de una vez. Se irguió y tomando su gaita entonó la melodía que a una pequeña rubia pecosa se le había parecido caracoles arrastrándose.

Las melancólicas notas llenaron el aire, Candy lo escuchó a lo lejos, había ido al hogar por dos días, sabía perfectamente que era él, se vistió apresuradamente y salió corriendo, su príncipe de la colina había regresado, Albert la observó desde su punto ventajoso, correr hacia la colina, llevaba un vestido primaveral en color amarillo, se veía, radiante, pero él pudo identificar perfectamente el dolor, y la rabia que también le perseguían a él, suspiró profundo, terminó la melodía, y sin esperar a que ella llegara, dio la media vuelta con la intención de nunca más mirar atrás, cuando Candy llegó a la cima no encontró a nadie. Divisó no muy lejos de ahí un caballo blanco que galopaba, y la inconfundible figura de su amado, él jaló las riendas para detener al corcel por un momento, la vio ahí arriba, sabía que lloraba, pero ya no había marcha atrás, le lanzó un beso en el aire, y continuó con su camino.

El Príncipe de la Colina dejaba de existir, su corazón se quedaba en esas tierras, una parte sepultada junto al luckenbooth y sus sueños en lo alto de la cascada dónde él le salvara la vida por primera vez, la otra, al pie del padre árbol, junto con el prendedor del príncipe, y un futuro ahora extinto, y el último, el último fragmento de su corazón, estaba en poder de una hechicera de ojos verdes, que en realidad nunca lo había amado, pero que era la mujer que él amaría hasta el final de sus días.


	38. Chapter 37

**Hola chicas, ha sido una semana complicada, y no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, pero aquí va, si desean lincharnos, pues adelante, solo hagan una fila ordenada… sé que no ven el futuro, y que todo parece imposible, en parte porque nos acostumbramos a que si en el amor no todo brilla o parece un idilio permanente, entonces simplemente es imposible, pero a veces las cosas que mas valoramos y amamos son aquellas que nos cuestan tal vez una vida alcanzar… solo puedo decir, hang in there…**

 **Márgara; había extrañado tus reviews, entiendo la ausencia de ellos, y agradezco tus palabras siempre acertadas. Para mí ha sido un placer trabajar con Candy777, toda una experiencia, en parte envidio que la conozcas en persona.**

 **Candy777 Gracias por enriquecer este capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 37**

Habían transcurrido casi dos semanas desde que la daga de la realidad se clavara profundamente en el corazón de Candy, pero, a sus casi 24 años comenzaba a entender que el mundo no se paraba porque uno estuviese herido de amor, y ahora, había muchas cosas que eran su responsabilidad, una parte de ella se preguntaba ¿cómo iba a llevar a cabo su trabajo si ella y Albert no se hablaban?, tal vez alguien más debía hacerse cargo de ello, pero con Archie de viaje, y Albert en Londres no podía dejar a un lado sus responsabilidades, y comenzaba a vislumbrar cual quería que fuese su papel en el corporativo, sabía bien, que ahora los disponibles para viajar sin ataduras eran ella y Anthony, y a decir verdad, ella al no tener ningún compromiso sentimental podría darse el lujo de hacerse cargo de los negocios internacionales, sabía que al principio necesitaría de George, pero había descubierto que era buena en lo que hacía, así que tomó la decisión de hacer su primer viaje de negocios, iría a Nueva York, todos los demás habían viajado a Londres para la boda, pero los negocios no esperan, así que ella se quedó y decidió hacerse cargo.

Iba saliendo del corporativo Andrew, satisfecha con los resultados de su viaje, se sentía en feliz, sin embargo, no había con quien compartir su felicidad, no había como llamar a Albert y decirle que había logrado un jugoso contrato.

Terry la observó caminar, llevaba una falda plisada color negro a la altura de la rodilla, una blusa color vino, de gasa y mangas largas, y zapatillas que eran una obra de arte de Christian Louboutain, por supuesto que se veía hermosa. Aceleró el paso para alcanzarla, y cuando estuvo cerca le dijo:

Supongo que nos encontraremos en el aeropuerto, claro, a menos que quieras invitarme a viajar en uno de los jets de los Andrew. –

Candy reconocería esa voz sedosa y seductora hasta en el infierno, y de hecho a veces creía que ahí era donde debía terminar ese hombre, era un pecado ser tan apuesto, soberbio, y descarado a la vez.

Terry.

Mi querida pecas…

Terry, honestamente estoy tan satisfecha el día de hoy, que francamente puedes llamarme como quieras, no me importa.

¿Tan bueno es el abogado en la cama que ya hasta pasas por alto mi impertinencia?, y además te ha hecho olvidar la manera de saludar a un viejo amigo.

Amigos…. Terry tú y yo jamás pudimos funcionar como amigos, además, no soy tú mi querido Lord con alma de artista frustrado. -le contestó ella pasando por alto su implicación acerca de Samuel.

Jajajaja ¿qué quieres decir exactamente con eso?

¿Con lo de artista frustrado? O ¿con que no soy tu?

Comencemos con lo de no jamás pudimos ser amigos y lo de no ser yo, pero hagámoslo con comida de por medio.

¿Me estás invitando a comer? ¿O me estás coqueteando descaradamente, como a todas tus amiguitas?

No veo porque no, no le veo nada malo que dos "viejos amigos" compartan una comida o algo así, después de tener tanto tiempo sin conversar, además necesitamos hablar, ¿no crees?

Tu mujer te castrará si se llega a publicar en alguna de las revistas en las que sueles ser portada, (las cuales por cierto deben estar más que llenas de dinero a costa de tus aventuras), que fuiste a comer conmigo… aunque pensándolo bien, Susy le haría un bien a la humanidad sacándote de circulación.

Jajajajaja, tantas ganas tienes de probar lo que siempre anhelaste, que no puedes más que desearme el mal. – le dijo él en tono insinuante. -Dios mío pecas, nunca creí escucharte hablar así, anda, vamos, no me importa arriesgarme a ser castrado si con eso logro pasar algo de tiempo a tu lado, además de imaginarme lo que los simples mortales pensarán cuando me vean entrar contigo del brazo, seguramente dirán que soy el bastardo más afortunado del mundo.

Terry, eres incorregible.

Sí, además de guapo, seductor, sexy y deseable…

Se te olvido mencionar ególatra y engreído…

No, querida pecas, simplemente consciente de mis virtudes. – le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano para dirigirla al auto que lo esperaba, le abrió galantemente la puerta y luego subió por el otro lado junto a ella en el asiento trasero.

Llegaron a un acogedor restaurante, Candy, ni siquiera se había fijado por dónde iban, pero en cuanto llegaron, las memorias inundaron su mente.

No he estado aquí en años.

Yo vengo cada vez que estoy en Nueva York.

Terry…

No lo digo solo por ti pecosa, pero esa época de mi vida fue una de las más felices hasta ahora, me dedicaba a pintar, a crear, creía que podía rebelarme contra mi destino, tenía una linda novia, y claro nos divertíamos horrores aquí. –

Candy observó el lugar, escenario de muchas de sus cenas románticas, de sus días desenfadados, de su amistad despreocupada, de su pasión, parecía que eso había sucedido hacía toda una vida, ella ya no era una adolescente de 18 años, esa edad había tenido cuando se enteró de que Susana estaba embarazada.

Dejó que Terry la guiara hasta su mesa favorita, el dueño se acercó a saludarlos, siempre había sido amable con ellos, y se sorprendió de ver llegar al moreno con la rubia.

Comieron platicando de trivialidades, Candy le contó sobre el trato que había cerrado, y le preguntó por sus hijos, Terry le enseñó las fotografías, y Candy pudo ver que, a pesar de toda su pose de indiferencia, de su fama de don Juan, e imagen de elegante y fría, Terrence Grandchester amaba a sus hijos.

Debes hacer cambios por el bien de ellos, ¿lo sabes?

Lo sé, y si recuerdas, no he salido en un solo tabloide desde noviembre, después de Singapur con Albert, regresé a Londres a cumplir con mis deberes como padre.

Es bueno saberlo, ahora solo espero que no tengas una enfermedad venérea, producto de todas sus revolcadas con mujeres de dudosa reputación. – le dijo ella medio en broma, medio en serio.

¿Celosa acaso?, no te preocupes, siempre estoy dispuesto para ti y solo por complacerte las dejaría a todas para dedicarme a adorarte como la diosa que sé que eres.

Aunque Candy enrojeció hasta las orejas por el atrevido comentario de Terry, no se dejó amilanar y por toda respuesta le dijo - ¿De las pobres tontas que creyeron en que un par de niños ricos querían algo serio con ellas?

Ya veo, si estás celosa pero no de mí, sino de Albert, pues, debo decirte que fuiste una grandísima tonta. – le dijo él en tono serio.

¿Disculpa?

Candy, destrozaste al hombre que más te ha amado en la vida.

¿Lo destrocé? Terry, por Dios, no me mientas, ni te atrevas a defenderlo solo porque es tu amigo y cómplice en todas las aventuras que llevaron a cabo durante meses, si en todas las fotos y portadas se veía muy a gusto con cada una de las 25 o no sé cuántas mujeres con las que apareció en cada lugar del mundo, si hasta parecía que tenia un séquito de seguidoras en cada uno de los continentes.

Jajajajaja – la risa de Terry sonaba irónica.

¿Puedo saber qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?

Sabes perfectamente con cuantas mujeres lo retrataron y en qué lugares del mundo Candy, y sabes que no es un número infinito y tampoco al azar…

Se podría haber retratado con miles si quería, pero…

¿Pero?

Mira que revolcarse con todas, debes admitir que eso si fue extremo e innecesario, creo que no es ni la sombra de el hombre que era y claramente solo es un mentiroso.

Jajajajajaja ¿quieres decirme de dónde proviene la fuente exacta de tu información? No, déjame adivinar, tu tía, o tal vez son solo las miles de revistas y tabloides que comprabas, cuando salíamos en una portada y que si no me equivoco aún debes conservar como evidencia de sus "infidelidades".

No necesito que nadie me informe… al final de cuentas ya no importa, se va casar en 36 horas, con la mujer perfecta para él y solo espero, y quiero que quede claro que solo por solidaridad de género, que Monica le haya pedido un test completo de todas las enfermedades venéreas existentes, mira que no solo son incómodas sino dolorosas. - dijo esto último con un tono divertido y cruel sarcasmo.

Terry se puso muy serio, ya no le causó tanta gracia lo que Candy estaba diciendo, reconocía que ella se sentía dolida por la forma como Albert la había dejado por Mónica y el cómo había hecho las cosas, sin embargo, estaba siendo terriblemente injusta con el rubio, él sabía exactamente cómo habían sido las cosas y todo lo que ese hombre había sufrido por ella y todo lo que le estaba costando dejarla libre, para que se enamorara nuevamente y alcanzara la felicidad que sabía por experiencia Albert jamás lograría la lado de Mónica.

Así que se dispuso a aterrizar a Candy a la realidad con algo que juró a su amigo jamás divulgaría y menos a ella, Albert prefería que Candy lo odiara, que cerrara ese capítulo de su vida profundamente herida y con desprecio hacia él, así sería más fácil hacerse a la idea de verla ajena, a que en el fondo guardara esperanzas de un quizá.

Con voz seria y decidida como tal vez nunca había escuchado hablar a Terry le dijo – Candy, insisto has sido la peor de las tontas, estás celosa, estás enojada, quieres pretender indiferencia, pero en el fondo estás destrozada porque lo has perdido y por culpa de una mujer que sientes que no jugó limpio y que tampoco te da la talla.

Terry…

No, déjame terminar Candy, tal vez lo que necesites es a un "amigo", para que te aclare un poco la perspectiva de cómo sucedieron en verdad las cosas y de cómo te diste el lujo de destrozar a un hombre que te amaba y aún te ama con locura, de cómo fuiste su mayor ilusión y decepción al mismo tiempo y que solo a consecuencia de tú rechazo, hoy está a horas de cometer el peor de los errores de sus vidas y que a mi modo de ver querida pecosa, tal vez tengan que pasar por todo esto para que en un futuro (espero no muy lejano), puedan ser felices y de preferencia juntos. Respóndeme una cosa Candy, de las 25 mujeres en portada, dime, ¿con cuantas de esas hubo un besó en una foto?, ¿con quiénes salió mas de una vez?, ¿en alguna foto lo viste de verdad feliz, satisfecho o por lo menos cómodo?, Candy, tu lo conoces mejor que nadie y sabes de la pose de portada que siempre asume, cuando le toca, cuando son negocios o cuando no quiere que nadie pregunte por su vida privada, así que nuevamente te pregunto ¿con cuántas de ellas pensaste que podía llegar siquiera a entablar una relación?

No seas ridículo Terry, ahora lo vas a justificar, porqué todos los hombres son iguales, se encubren entre ellos, ahora me vas a decir que …..¿Ninguna?…

Exactamente, ninguna e igual te puedo decir exactamente con cuantas se revolcó como tu lo dices.

No es información que me corresponda saber.

Debes saberla para que veas la magnitud de la herida que infligiste en él. No se acostó con ninguna, a todas las rechazaba, por supuesto algunas pocas terminaban durmiendo conmigo, pero Albert al finalizar el día siempre estaba solo, herido, destrozado y pensando en ti, esperando, siempre esperando… ¿qué? no sé, tal vez que tu aparecieras, que le dijeras que lo amabas, lo rescataras de ese profundo abismo al que el mismo se había lanzado de cabeza, que le devolvieras la luz que tan miserablemente le quitaste durante meses de ausencia y silencio.

Vamos Terry que no te voy a creer esa excusa tan tonta, no soy una adolescente que no sabe nada de sexo y que por eso se le deben ocultar los detalles, no creo que hayas estado pegado a él todo el tiempo como para corroborarlo.

Candy, estuve ahí todo el tiempo, para llevarlo ahogado de alcohol a su habitación, gritando enojado porque ninguna de esas mujeres eras tú, porque habías decidido aparecer en revistas al lado del hombre que para él, acabó con su relación.

¿Derek?, no, eso, no es cierto Derek y yo jamás…

¿Jamás qué Candy?, ¿acaso te diste el tiempo de explicarle a Albert el papel que él tenía en tu vida?, qué en verdad solo veías a Derek como amigo, no Candy, lo dejaste con "un lo siento" en el alma y con solo suposiciones en su cabeza, qué esperabas entonces que hiciera?, estaba destrozado, te amaba entonces y sé que aún lo hace, pero siempre has sido tan egoísta y tan ciega, que nunca miraste más allá de tu propio dolor, tus propias necesidades, tus anhelos en la vida, jamás pensaste en compartirlos con nadie y mucho menos con él, Candy, el te abrió su alma, su vida, su corazón y tú solo estuviste encerrada en ti misma siempre, ¿qué esperabas que pasara con él después de todo lo que sucedió? lo llevaste de la mano al infierno y luego lo botaste, lo dejaste ahí, a que se consumiera en las llamas del dolor y la desesperanza.

Esto es un muy mal chiste, es un error Terry, sé que mientes y lo justificas solo porque son iguales, no Terry, esto no puede ser verdad, ¡mientes! - en ese momento las lagrimas le impedían seguir hablando, por lo que Terry aprovecho el silencio para contarle la verdadera historia de esos meses de farra.

No, no lo es, es la verdad, lo encontré ahogado en un bar de dudosa reputación en Phuket, obviamente, las mujeres lo acechaban, y supe que no podía dejarlo solo, por eso me quedé con él esos seis meses, me lancé de cuanto lugar alto se le ocurrió, nadé con tiburones, dejé que las olas me revolcaran, escalé sin cuerdas… en fin, hice de todo, y le ayudé a incrementar su fama de don Juan, pero al final del día no pudo tocar a ninguna, la única que lo logró fue Monica, pero claro, ella fue más inteligente que las demás. Albert solo era un hombre herido y sin esperanzas, al cual le fue arrancada el alma en pedazos, al que dejaste imposibilitado para volver a ser lo que era, lo vi destrozado, cuando lo encontré, no era el mismo, era un hombre sin ganas de vivir, a quien el amor le había arrebatado todo lo que un día fue, soñó y anheló. Candy, lo dejaste sin nada, le diste esperanzas por unas horas, solo para en un minuto arrebatarle todo.

Al menos Monica lo ama. – le dijo ella con resignación y convicción.

Jajaja, tiene un concepto muy torcido del amor, muy al estilo de Suze…

Terry…

Es la verdad, creen que, con darte su cuerpo, con eso es suficiente, y no se detienen a ver, que hay mucho más que queremos de ellas… - las palabras de Terry daban en el blanco, eso era precisamente lo que Albert le había reclamado hacía no mucho tiempo.

¿Crees que aún hay esperanza?

Es lo último que muere…

¿Pero? – le preguntó ella clavando esa mirada irresistible en él.

Candy, el maldito honor con el que fuimos educados nos hace hacer cosas que en realidad no deberíamos hacer.

¿De qué hablas?

Me casé con Suze por honor…

Terry, ¡por Dios! ¿Dónde estaba el honor cuando te revolcaste con ella siendo que tú y yo éramos novios? - le reclamó la rubia, con esa pregunta que la había perseguido a lo largo de seis años.

Fue un error, Candy, una noche de copas…tal vez la tontería más grande de mi vida, y por eso, es que…

Terry… en fin, ya no importa, ¿Qué tiene que ver el honor ahora?

Candy, perdóname, por haber sido un canalla, por haberte herido, por hacerte sufrir… por no haber subido a Albert a un avión y llevarlo a donde sea que tu estuvieses para que resolvieran sus problemas… - él había tomado su mano y clavado su tempestuosa mirada en la de ella, las palabras del joven inglés eran sinceras, su mirada se lo decía.

Terry, ya no tiene caso, te amé, en serio te amé y me dolió, pero…

Ahora es Albert el hombre que amas, lo sé, y ¿sabes?, a su lado entendí una cosa, él te amó, y te ama como yo nunca pude amarte, te esperaba, te anhelaba, estaba dolido, pero, además creo que tal vez sentía que no había esperanza, ni un mañana, para ustedes, eso es lo que más le pudo, y bueno, se equivocó con Monica…y ahora el maldito honor sale a flote.

Otra vez lo del honor, por Dios no me digas que porque se acostó con ella por eso se está casando… - le dijo ella con un tono de burla.

Candy… no creo que debo decírtelo yo… - le dijo él viéndola fijamente.

Ella está… - Candy no pudo obligarse a decir las palabras, era demasiado doloroso, Albert iba a ser padre, no solo se casaba con otra, sino que sería padre… pensó que ya no le quedaban lágrimas, pero seguían rodando por sus mejillas. Ella había soñado con ser la madre de sus hijos, y aun cuando había digerido lo de la boda, no esperaba enfrentar el hecho de que Monica Ainsworth le daría un hijo.

Candy, él cree que en verdad lo de ustedes está perdido para siempre, y por eso… por eso se casa con ella, creo que es un gran error, pero también, sé que un amor como el de ustedes nunca dejará de existir, sé que él no ha dejado de amarte, y creo que te va a necesitar, si puedes resistirlo, tal vez encuentren la forma de ser amigos, lo fueron antes de ser pareja, y me atrevo a decir que fue una gran amistad. También quiero creer que un amor como el que sienten ustedes, es eterno, son almas gemelas, se necesitan, no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro, la vida separados no tiene sentido, y estoy seguro de que siempre encontrarán la manera de estar juntos.

Terry, el se casa en pocas horas, va a ser padre y yo jamás…..

No estoy sugiriendo que sea ahora, o que debas interrumpir su boda de manera dramática, es muy pronto aún y todavía deben aprender a estar sin el otro, crecer tomando en cuenta sus errores, madurar por separado, valorarse y sobre todo extrañarse, saberse perdidos el uno al otro para que aprendan que el amor no se puede acallar, ocultar e ignorar, solo quiero que guardes las esperanzas, no tomes decisiones a la ligera, no me mal entiendas, sé que se aman que el hecho que ahora no puedan estar juntos no significa que no lo vayan a hacer nunca y créeme en él siempre encontrarás a un gran amigo.

Odio que tengas razón, y… estar lejos de él por siempre no es una opción, tal vez cada quien hagamos nuestra vida, pero aún podemos estar en las buenas y en las malas… Dios, debe estar…

Devastado y furioso, porque hacer lo que cree correcto significa perderte, y porque no la ama, pero, debes entender, mejor que yo, lo que es crecer solo, y no puede hacerle eso a su hijo.

Lo sé, y…

Y al igual que conmigo y Suze te harás a un lado.

Sí, pero, está vez estaré cerca, lo amo y siempre lo haré, además, es mi familia, siempre lo ha sido y no lo volveré a abandonar, seré su fortaleza y así me case enamorada de otro hombre, tenga hijos y sea feliz …. Albert siempre será mi gran amor y mi mayor ilusión, mi príncipe y sé que yo seré su amada por siempre, aunque nos lleve una vida estar juntos y tal vez solo en la muerte lo conseguiremos. Candy y Albert, por más imposible que parezca siempre será un amor épico.

¿Irás a la boda?

Me has convencido ahora sí lo haré, estaré ahí para él, nunca más le voy a volver a fallar, ni a abandonarlo, ni a dejarlo solo y miserable en su tristeza, seré su amiga, además, hay un avión en el hangar a mi disposición en caso de que decidiera hacerlo. Y sé que la tía y la familia espera eso de mí, de la mujer que soy ahora, ¿quieres viajar conmigo?

¿Quieres que viaje contigo?

No sé si en este momento sea buena compañía, y no quiero causarte problemas en tu matrimonio… sabes Terry, creo que debes darle una oportunidad a tu matrimonio, a Susana a tus hijos, sé que ella siempre te gustó, por algo la llevaste a tu cama pese a que estabas conmigo, haz un esfuerzo, hablen e intenta ser feliz con ella.

Tal vez debamos viajar por separado, pero, hay algo que quiero que sepas… a pesar de que no soy el hombre de tu vida, debes saber, que me arrepiento de haberte lastimado, te amé, pero solo en un universo paralelo hubiésemos sido felices, tú amor por él y su amor por ti, es mucho más grande de lo que fue lo nuestro, fuiste mi más grande sueño, mi más grande ilusión y por supuesto, mi más grande imposible, eres la mujer que he idealizado en mi mente, y en mi corazón siempre tendrás un lugar. – le dijo mientas se acercaba a ella y con ternura posaba su mano en la barbilla de ella, como solía hacerlo antaño, la vio a los ojos, como pidiendo permiso, y la besó con toda la pasión que había guardado para ella a lo largo de seis años, era una adiós definitivo, un cierre, Terrence Grandchester tenía que crecer, aceptar su realidad, y buscar lo mejor para sus hijos, tal vez podría hacer funcionar su matrimonio, tal vez no, pero no podía seguir casado y pretender que no lo estaba, su pequeño tenía 5 años, y era tiempo de ser el mejor ejemplo que pudiera para él y para su hermanita. Renuentemente dejó sus labios. Pero ella lo atrajo hacía sí.

¿Candy? – le preguntó él, queriendo saber si estaba comprendiendo correctamente lo que ella quería.

Siempre me pregunté que se sentiría ser tuya, no puedo negar que pese a que amo a Albert, siempre ha existido la química entre nosotros.

Siempre supe que te morías de ganas por ser mía, deja de fingir, soy todo lo que deseas en un hombre y sabes que quieres satisfacer tu curiosidad conmigo, porque sabes que así de bueno soy – dijo él con esa voz ronca que solía mandarla al séptimo cielo.

¿Por qué no? – le contestó ella con una sonrisa traviesa. Él no necesitaba preguntar más.

Entonces vamos.

Terry pagó la cuenta, y tomándola de la mano la llevó con él a su loft, era el mismo que cuando estudiaba ahí, un recordatorio de lo que pudo haber sido, lleno de pinturas, con un taller para sus esculturas, Candy conocía bien ese lugar, en ese sillón algunas veces habían sobrepasado los límites de la decencia con sus caricias, y ese día no había tabúes, ni dudas, sabían bien que no había un futuro entre ellos, pero también se lo debían, a los adolescentes hormonales que un día habían sido.

Apenas entraron él se deshizo de la ropa de ella apresuradamente, no podía creer, que por fin la haría suya, aunque fuese una sola vez, recorrió ávidamente su cuerpo con sus manos, acariciando, probando, mientras ella se deleitaba con sus expertas caricias y el acero de sus músculos, la llevó completamente desnuda hasta la cama, y recostándola con cuidado, besó cada rincón de su cuerpo, ella se retorcía de placer en sus brazos, no quería pensar, solo sentir, por momentos ella tomó el control, su cuerpo no había vibrado en brazos de nadie por casi un año, y su piel respondía a sus besos, era una sensación completamente distinta, era sexo por lujuria, por curiosidad, por placer, cariño y compañía, pero la palabra amor ya no cabía entre ellos.

Después de algún tiempo de retorcidos placeres ella se puso de pie, comenzó a recoger su ropa y se duchó, él la observó vestirse desde su lugar en la cama, completamente consciente de que lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos nunca volvería a repetirse y de que sería un secreto que ambos llevarían hasta la tumba.

Ella se acercó una vez vestida, con el cabello aun mojado, y lo besó en los labios, suave y dulcemente, ese sería recordado por ambos como él último beso que ellos compartirían. Ya todo estaba hecho y dicho, no habían más saldos pendientes, no había más curiosidad, ni necesidad, no quedaban ya los hubiera, ni los quizá, sus destinos se habían cruzado una vez hace ya muchos años, pero jamás habían vuelto a estar entrelazados. Con esta certeza Terry por primera vez en años, estuvo dispuesto darle una oportunidad a su felicidad y a la familia que sabía siempre esperaba por él.

Adios pecosa, nos vemos en Londres. –

Adios, engreído, no creas ni por un momento que has sido el mejor de mi vida, sin embargo, sé que sí he sido la mejor en la tuya -le dijo ella, enseñándole la lengua en un gesto tan propio de ella, mientras se dirigía a la puerta, el auto de Terry la llevó al hangar, y ella tomó el vuelo.

 **Mansión Andrew, 12 horas después. (Horas antes de la boda)**

Albert daba vueltas por la biblioteca, había decidido pasar la última noche en la mansión Andrew para estar con ella, con su recuerdo, con todo aquello que en unas horas dejaba atrás, se sentía cansado, física y emocionalmente, era de madrugada, eran las tres de la mañana y todos dormían, de pronto escuchó ruido de llaves a la entrada, era una locura, pero así parecía ser, salió a investigar, y vio como la puerta principal se abría, y una menuda rubia con los zapatos en la mano para no hacer ruido, entraba, la luz del vestíbulo estaba encendida, así que pudo verla con claridad, su respiración se cortó.

Candy?… - dijo suavemente.

Albert...- ella dejó caer sus zapatos, y portafolio en el vestíbulo y se acercó a él para abrazarlo, como lo hacía cuando él llegaba de algún viaje.

Candy. – dijo él comenzando a alejarla.

No, no me apartes, solo vine para acompañarte, para ser tu amiga y tu apoyo para estar a tu lado cuando inicies tu nueva familia, a reclamar mi lugar y derecho a estar a tu lado, como tu eterna amiga, como miembro de los Andrew, como la matriarca del clan, como tu apoyo y mano derecha, porque un día hace ya muchos años, cuando solo éramos Candy y Albert y no teníamos nada, solo el uno al otro, prometimos que compartiríamos todo. – el tono de ella era dulce, honesto y paciente, había un poco de la niña de antaño, y en sus ojos había tranquilidad y amor con una mezcla de dolor, pero ante todo había comprensión.

Su actitud amorosa, lo desarmó y por primera vez en meses, se permitió volver a sentir en pleno ese amor, esa complicidad, esa amistad, lo que eran antes…lo que debió haber sido. En ese instante Albert supo que jamás, jamás podría alejarla de él, ni impedirle ser parte de su vida, ella brillaría siempre como su sol, con luz propia, y él debía admitir que quería ser parte de la suya, no quería no estar allí por y para ella, sabía que en unas horas él no sería ya un hombre libre de amarla, pero orbitaría alrededor suyo para saberla feliz, enamorada y completamente realizada, aunque con eso su propia vida perdiera su luz, si, Candy siempre sería como su sol y no quería iniciar esta nueva etapa de su vida, con rencor hacia ella, sabía que debían hablar, aclarar las cosas, sería conscientemente egoísta y ya que ella había atravesado el océano para estar con él, quería que este instante fuera perfecto, el último gran momento de felicidad juntos, como recordatorio de su gran amor, de ese pasado en el que lo tuvieron todo, tocaron el cielo juntos, pero que así mismo juntos habían arruinado, la quería solo para él en su lugar favorito.

Candy…Ven, trepemos nuestro árbol.

Traigo falda…

¿Alguna vez te ha detenido eso?

Jajaja – la risa de ella era un eco de antaño, y aún podía acelerar su corazón, Dios, como la necesitaba.

Treparon el árbol, él tomó su mano para ayudarla con el último tramo, y cuando sus manos se enlazaron en la muñeca del otro pudieron sentir un objeto conocido, él sabía que eran las cuentas de lapislázuli, y ella que eran hilos de seda verde que siempre llevaban con ellos. Se miraron, y sin palabras se dijeron el uno al otro que nunca se las quitarían, después de todo eran el recordatorio de un gran amor con el cual solo la muerte podría acabar, tal vez en esta vida no habían alcanzado la felicidad en los brazos del otro, pero seguro sería en la siguiente, y aunque sus corazones sangraban y dolían juntos, el estar uno al lado del otro los calmaba y les permitía volver a latir.

Se sentaron en lo alto, en silencio, escuchando los ruidos de la lejana ciudad, con las manos entrelazadas, ella se refugió en sus brazos, él la acunó como siempre, ambos lloraron su estupidez, la pérdida de su amor, estaban ahí recordando, sintiendo, desgarrándose, pero ante todo amándose como antes, como siempre, como nunca, con la incertidumbre de un tal vez … con la certeza de que jamás volverían a desperdiciar la oportunidad de estar juntos si es que la vida volvía a ponérselas enfrente.

Candy se atrevió a romper el silencio, necesitaba hablar, debían aclarar todo así que simplemente dijo -

Albert Perdóname …

Pequeña..., no tengo nada que perdonarte, yo he sido el culpable de todo esto que hoy nos separa, no has sido tú, yo he sido un cobarde e inmaduro, el hombre que una vez juró qué si llegabas a escogerme a mí, te amaría, protegería, cuidaría y he sido precisamente yo, el hombre que más te ha herido y te ha hecho daño…. El hombre que no supo entenderte, no supe cuáles eran tus prioridades, falté a todas las promesas, solo quiero que me prometas que no vas a odiarme, Candy, no podría vivir con tu desprecio y con tu odio, solo quiero saber que esto que tengo que hacer, no va acabar con la imagen que tienes de mí, se que te defraudé, que no soy ni la sombra del hombre que fui, que te decepcioné y traicioné lo nuestro, lo que teníamos, lo que pudo haber sido y que teniéndolo todo, te perdí por orgulloso, soberbio y sí, también por inmaduro.

Nunca podría hacerlo, Albert, te amo y gracias a ti soy quien soy, gracias a ti tengo una familia, conocí el amor, soy una mujer fuerte y siempre has sido un hombre maravilloso, incluso antes de que fuéramos algo más que amigos, ya eras ejemplo de ser humano para mí… ¿sabes? hablé con Terry, y…

¿Qué te dijo?

Todo, sé que me amaste como nadie más lo ha hecho, que esperaste por mí todos los días desde que te dejé para irme a la India a cumplir mis sueños, que tenías el corazón roto, que solo querías que yo te diera una señal que aún te amaba, que te necesitaba, que no te había olvidado y sobre todo que nunca había amado a otro hombre como te amé a ti, Albert, amor mío me equivoqué tantas veces contigo, con nosotros, que hoy me arrepiento como no tienes idea. Sé también que no hubo otras mujeres, ni siquiera Mónica está en tu corazón, solo soy yo, sé también lo que te une a ella y te entiendo…Se lo que sufres, conozco tu dolor y ahora entiendo esa mirada triste que tienes, me dejas porque no eres libre de amarme, sabes Albert, perdimos el tiempo, desperdiciamos todas las oportunidades que tuvimos y ahora ya no tenemos tiempo, solo este amor que se niega a apagarse, a morir, a dejarnos…

Candy…

No, Albert por favor escúchame déjame terminar, déjame decirte esto, así como tú, quiero que me perdones porque fui muy injusta contigo, porque no te amé como lo mereces, porque, no me importó tu deseo de un futuro juntos, porque no fui lo que necesitabas, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo siempre, que aquí estaré, trabajaremos juntos por y para la familia, y para tus hijos, por el legado de los Andrew, por ti, ya cometí más de una vez el error de dejarte solo, no volveré a hacerlo, estaré aquí siempre, date una oportunidad con Monica, con el bebé que espera, sé feliz.

Candy, quiero que sepas que nunca hubo un solo instante, ni siquiera cuando estuve con Monica, en que no pensara en ti, me sentía herido, destrozado sin futuro y ya me daba igual todo, pero jamás fui superficial, solo quería dejar de sentir, pero que jamás hice nada de esto por lastimarte, me sentía perdido, solo, había tenido la felicidad tan cerca, y de pronto se había escapado de mis manos de manera irremediable, ella… Mónica solo fue un escape y los términos de la relación nunca fueron de pareja, no lo fuimos, pero todo se salió de mis manos y ahora me siento acorralado, como un estúpido, me deje atrapar, pero, ese pequeño no tiene la culpa, yo crecí sin unos padres y no puedo hacerle lo mismo a él. Princesa, te amo, nunca he dejado de hacerlo…

Lo sé, pero hoy también sé que el amor a veces no es suficiente, y menos con la lista de malas decisiones que tomé…

Candy, amor, no fue tu culpa, sabes que siempre soñé esta vida contigo, quise que tuviéramos hijos cuando estuvieras lista, que hiciéramos todo por ser felices, que pese al lujo y el dinero que nos rodea, tuviéramos una vida sencilla, llena de amor y complicidad, que nuestros hijos crecieran libres del peso de la familia, sabes que pese a todo siempre fui un hombre sencillo, quería que viviéramos en el campo juntos, rodeados de animales que envejeciéramos juntos y el día que me casé contigo no solo fue el día más feliz de mi vida, sino el día que llegué a creer que ese era justamente el inicio de esa aventura juntos, perdóname Candy por no esperarte, por traicionar todo este amor que me consume, por hacerte llorar y por culparte, cuando el único culpable aquí soy yo! Perdóname amor mío, te amo y lo haré siempre.

Albert, amor mío, también te amo y lo seguiré haciendo, sé quién eres, conozco al hombre del que me enamoré y no tengo nada que perdonar, sé que, si mis decisiones hubieran sido otras y te hubiera hecho parte de mi vida, hoy tal vez este hijo que vas a tener, sería nuestro, pero Albert, creo en el destino, y sé que este nos seguirá poniendo en el mismo camino una y otra vez, tú vida y la mía están entrelazadas por lazos invisibles, y esos nunca se romperán. Este amor es eterno, jamás desaparecerá y si, como te dije antes, lo que siento por ti es tan grande, tan infinito que te aseguro que si no es en esta vida, será en la otra, te amo y lo haré siempre, tal vez un día me vuelva a enamorar, pero te juró que jamás volveré a amar a alguien como a ti.

Candy, yo te juro que jamás volveré a amar a nadie, puedo intentar ser feliz con Mónica, hacer una familia con ella, pero nunca nadie despertará en mí este sentimiento que hoy me consume por ti, te amo y solo quiero que me prometas que serás feliz, que amarás de nuevo, que harás una familia, que permitirás que un hombre maravilloso te enamore, y te de lo que yo no puedo darte ya, que no sentirás nostalgia por nosotros, que no mirarás al pasado, solo hacia el futuro. Eres una mujer maravillosa, incomparablemente hermosa e increíblemente sensual, eres perfecta y pese a que soy el más grande idiota por dejarte ir, soy feliz de que me hayas amado a mi, a un simple hombre, a un tonto e inmaduro, que jamás te mereció y te adoró como a nada, gracias por todo amor, fuiste mi luz, mi felicidad, mi más grande anhelo y felicidad, hacer el amor contigo fue como tocar el cielo con las manos, creer que todo era posible y si, fui un hombre completo y feliz a tu lado, gracias amor, gracias por ese maravilloso regalo y el hombre que te posea será afortunado, como ninguno.

Te prometo que lo haré, algún día, me daré la oportunidad, dejaré de temer al amor, sé que fui una tonta por perderte a ti al hombre más maravilloso, apasionado y amoroso del mundo, eres perfecto y yo la más tonta por no notarlo antes, por no hacértelo saber en cada instante que estuvimos juntos, fuiste mi primer hombre y el único que me hace sentir tantas cosas, que me lleva lugares inesperados cuando me tocas y con el que desearía despertar cada mañana, te prometo que dejaré entrar al amor en mi vida y que cuando llegue el momento estaré lista y que una vez mi corazón haya sanado, sé que nuestro amor será un bello recuerdo que me acompañará siempre, que me sentiré feliz de haber conocido el verdadero amor de la mano de alguien como tu, que ya no me hará daño pensar en ti, espero que llegue el día en que ya no duela recordarte.

Candy, amor sabes que siempre estaré para ti, el hecho de que no seamos pareja, no quiere decir que no te ame, que no te desee toda la felicidad del mundo y que no esté en cada paso que das en tu vida en la búsqueda de tu felicidad.

Lo sé, y yo estaré como nunca antes lo estuve… nunca más te dejaré solo y si no fue como amantes, ahora será como amigos, socios y cómplices de negocios ¿sabes? Cerré el contrato con Hoover.

¿Hablas en serio?

Sí.

Llevo más de un año intentando cerrar ese trato.

Lo sé, creo que nuestra estrategia deberá ser que tú sientes todas las bases y me mandes a mí a cerrar los tratos. - Le dijo ella con una sonrisa descarada.

Probablemente tengas razón, estoy orgulloso de ti.

¿Me dejarás ser tu apoyo? ¿tu amiga? ¿la tía de ese bebé?

Candy, ¿estás segura?

Es más doloroso vivir sin ti.

Solo si prometes que serás completamente honesta, si un día te das cuenta de que no debes tenerme cerca… así como te sucedió con Terry, debes decírmelo.

Albert, es diferente…

¿Seremos completamente honestos el uno con el otro?

Sí.

Él la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó, ella se recargó en él, besó sus cabellos y juntos observaron el amanecer.

Debes dormir.

Debemos dormir. – le contestó ella.

Se miraron a los ojos, y con la ternura y pasión que bien sabían jamás desaparecería se unieron en un beso, un beso lleno de promesas, esperanzas, dolor y hambre. Las lágrimas de ambos se mezclaron con sus besos, y después él la ayudó a bajar, la tomó de la mano y caminó con ella hasta su habitación.

"Tá tú an ceann amháin go bhfuil mo chroi." – le dijo él al oído mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso, no cualquier beso, sino un beso de esos que se dan pocas veces en la vida, de esos que solo aquellos que saben que su amor se encuentra irremediablemente condenado logran alcanzar, después de todo la línea entre el dolor y el placer es tan tenue, que a veces pareciera borrarse. Un último beso.

Tú eres el único que siempre tendrá mi corazón, príncipe de la colina. – le dijo ella antes de desaparecer por la puerta de su habitación.


	39. Chapter 38

Hola Chicas, ha sido, increíble leerlas en estas últimas reviews. Gracias.

Respiren profundo, muy profundo, y espero no aburrirlas. Bendiciones.

Capítulo 38.

La pesadilla comenzaba, eso era lo que Candy pensaba mientras observaba como arreglaban su cabello, la boda sería formal, aunque no suntuosa, recogían su largo cabello en un intrincado diseño de trenzas medio sueltas, su vestido era color azul, del tono de los ojos de Albert, pensaba Candy, de fina seda, corte estilo griego, sencillo, y regio a la vez, su blanca piel y sus cabellos rubios armonizaban perfectamente con el tono, sus joyas eran de oro puro, lisas, pesadas y elegantes, un brazalete ancho, sin diseño alguno iba prendido de la parte alta de su brazo derecho, el collar era plano, ancho y sólido, en dorado mate, y los aretes eran similares, en su mano derecha llevaba en su dedo índice el que fuera su anillo de compromiso. Se veía hermosa, regia y sencilla. Debía llevar el tartán de los Andrew prendido, a la usanza tradicional, después de todo, su posición era importante, sabía que la tía Elroy vestiría de negro, e igualmente lo llevaría, Annie y Patty también, los hombres vestirían el kilt tradicional. En teoría ella era quien debía prender del hombro de Monica el tartán, pero la tía Elroy le había dicho que ella lo haría.

Llamaron a la puerta, con ese sonido característico que hizo que su corazón diese un vuelto, consciente de que probablemente sería la última vez que él pasaría por ella a su habitación para escoltarla al auto o a la fiesta. La mucama abrió, y un Albert guapísimo apareció en la puerta, vestía de rigurosa etiqueta, cuando en realidad debía vestir el kilt.

Albert, la tía…

La tía puede decir lo que quiera, no usaré el kilt. – le dijo viendo a Candy a los ojos, Candy sabía que era por ella, para que no viera al Príncipe de la Colina casarse.

¿Seguro?

Sí… te ves hermosa.

Gracias, vamos, que ya casi es hora, y no eres la novia como para llegar tarde.

Él le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó, Albert pudo ver el destello de los diamantes en su mano derecha y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que ella llevaba el anillo de compromiso, ella siguió su mirada, y por unos segundos se vieron a los ojos, no era necesario decir nada.

Elroy los observó descender, cuando los tuvo cerca no pudo dejar de notar que Candy llevaba el anillo de compromiso destinado para la esposa del patriarca, ese que William le había dado tiempo atrás, y no pudo dejar de sentir orgullo ante la sutil bofetada con guante blanco que estaba por proporcionar, ambos tenían caras serias, dignas, acordes a su papel de patriarca y matriarca de los Andrew, el orgullo escocés que corría por sus venas se hacía presente, e iban estoicos, como príncipes páganos conscientes de que serían sacrificados.

Los tres abordaron el auto, y se dirigieron a la capilla en las afueras de la ciudad, un pequeño recinto campestre, la ceremonia sería estrictamente familiar. Llegaron casi al mismo tiempo que el auto de la novia.

Era el comienzo de su sueño hecho realidad, o al menos eso era lo que Monica Ainsworth pensaba, se sentía feliz. Lo observó descender del auto, apuesto, increíblemente apuesto, ese sueño de hombre sería su esposo, y ella llevaba en su vientre a su hijo.

Una pequeña nube comenzó a empañar su dicha. Cuando vio que después de ayudar a su tía a descender, extendió su mano para ayudar a descender a la dueña de una blanca y delicada mano femenina, los observó, ella exquisita, menuda, hermosa, con porte de reina, portando con orgullo el tartán de los Andrew, y parada al lado de él, con derecho, él le ofreció el brazo para entrar a la capilla, la tía se había acercado al auto, pero Monica no le prestó atención a Elroy Andrew, hasta que los vio perderse en el interior del edificio.

¿Qué hace ella aquí?

¿La matriarca de tu clan? Darle oficialidad al matrimonio del patriarca, eso es lo que hace aquí. Hay que hacer lo que sea por preservar el honor, evitar rumores, y cobijar legalmente a tu pequeño bastardo querida, pero permíteme prendo el tartán de los Andrew de tu vestido, debes llevarlo con dignidad y con orgullo. – le dijo Elroy en un tono de voz que solo Monica pudo escuchar. Después besó ambas mejillas, era la tradición, pero a Monica le recordó el beso de Judas al Cristo.

Su padre se acercó y le ofreció el brazo, ella, había soñado con casarse en una abadía, una catedral, pero se estaba casando en una pintoresca capilla campestre, sencilla, sin majestuosidad, sin embargo, eso no le importaba ahora, su vestido era igualmente sencillo y sobrio, pero ella lograría que él la amara, eso se lo había prometido a ella misma y al pequeño que crecía en su vientre.

Entró en la capilla, menos de las 50 personas más allegadas a ambos eran los que estaban ahí, la mirada de William estaba puesta al frente, pero no la veía a ella, era como si viera más allá de ella, y por un segundo Monica recordó la mirada de los rubios, en una noche de luna, en el jardín de Lakewood, como flotando uno hacia el otro, como si nadie más hubiese existido… Monica apartó los pensamientos que la atormentaban y sonrió, recordándose que la victoria era de ella, ella se casaba con William Andrew.

Candy estaba de pie, en primera fila, observando como Monica avanzaba hacia él con una sonrisa radiante que la hacía ver hermosa, se veía feliz, en ella había brillo de amor, de ilusión, y aunque en su corazón pesaba el hecho de que el amor de su vida se estaba casando con otra, de todo corazón deseó que él pudiera ser feliz.

Detrás de ella, estaban sentados Susana y Terry, se veían extrañamente tranquilos, ella vestía recatadamente, y él era un poco menos sarcástico de lo usual.

Monica llegó al lado de Albert, y ambos voltearon a ver al sacerdote, quién comenzó con el rito para impartir el sagrado sacramento, no hubo declaraciones de amor personales, solo las palabras acostumbradas, intercambio de anillos, y al final un muy breve beso en los labios, sin embargo, cada promesa pronunciada había calado en lo profundo del corazón de Candy y de Albert.

Ella era completamente consciente de que siendo el hombre que era, él en verdad le estaba prometiendo amarla, respetarla, y cuidarla en la salud y en la enfermedad.

Albert decía las palabras, pero recordaba otras dichas no hace tanto tiempo, con el corazón en la mano, con la mayor de las alegrías, con la ilusión de que por fin la vida le sonriera y le concediera su más grande deseo, pero él era William Albert Andrew, y comenzaba a comprender que la vida no estaba precisamente de su lado, y que al parecer estaba maldito, la felicidad le era negada una y otra vez.

La marcha nupcial de salida resonó, y Monica salió del lugar convertida en la señora Andrew, con una sonrisa radiante y triunfal en su rostro, los que pudieron observar al novio, y que lo conocían no pudieron pasar por alto el hecho de que él no sonreía.

Candy esperó a que el atrio se despejara, y salió digna y serenamente, observó a los novios abordar el auto, y caminó junto a la tía hasta el auto que las esperaba a ellas, el auto en el que habían llegado con Albert, y en el que ahora solo eran ellas dos.

¿Cómo estás hija?

Destrozada por dentro tía, pero, no te preocupes, nadie se dará cuenta.

¿Hicieron las paces?

Sí… fui más que tonta…

De nada sirve lamentarse ahora Candice, veremos que más te tienen preparado los hados del destino, la vida da muchas vueltas hija, ya verás.

No quiero salir con nadie… ni que me presentes a nadie, no todavía.

No lo haré hasta que estés lista. Recuerda sonríe en la fiesta, no habrá vals, ni nada, solo una cena formal, no durará mucho, después iremos a casa, viajaremos si quieres, o regresaremos a Chicago, no sé, lo que tu desees.

Hay negocios que atender tía, y más si Albert no estará por tres semanas.

Los muchachos pueden hacerse cargo…

No tía, necesito estar ocupada, hay mucho por hacer, no te preocupes, además si viajaré, pero por negocios, hay un viaje a Brazil la próxima semana, y otro a Argentina la siguiente semana a ese, los haré yo…

¿Te acompañará George?

Supongo que sí, lo hablaré con Albert…

Bien, hemos llegado, pon una sonrisa en ese bello rostro mi niña, solo unas horas más.

Anthony se acercó a ayudarlas a descender, le preguntó a Candy al oído si estaba bien, y ella solo le sonrió, las escoltó al salón, los invitados ya se encontraban ahí, los fotógrafos comenzaban con su labor, en cuanto vieron llegar a Candy del brazo de Anthony pidieron una foto, querían una foto de la nueva generación Andrew, William y Monica llegaban en ese momento, y Monica observó a la bella Candy, en medio de los Andrew, y pudo distinguir el destello de diamantes en su dedo índice y su boca se secó cuando se dio cuenta que estaba viendo el anillo de compromiso que le había sido negado a ella, el que por derecho le correspondería por ser la esposa del patriarca de los Andrew, Albert, la dejó sola por un momento y se integró a la foto, a la derecha de Candy, ellos eran el rostro de las empresas Andrew, la mano de él en la cintura de ella, la hacía sentir escalofríos, por supuesto que después pidieron integrar a las esposas, y Monica, Annie y Patty se acercaron, Sophie quedaba fuera, era una foto familiar, la mano de Albert descansaba en la cintura de Candy, y Monica solo estaba parada al lado izquierdo de él, todos sonreían, eran la familia perfecta, por supuesto pidieron a Elroy Andrew integrarse, en la foto, y lo hizo, pero también les dejó claro que la matriarca era Candice Andrew, y tomaron una foto de ella con Albert, Monica los vio sonreír y sintió un retortijón en su vientre que casi la hace doblarse, pero lo ignoró, atribuyéndolo a los celos de ver a Candy tan perfecta como siempre al lado de William.

Después de las fotos y la cena formal llegó el momento de despedirse, en medio de la algarabía de gente, Monica perdió a William de vista, por un momento, y pudo ver a los rubios abrazándose, a simple vista había afecto, cariño, amistad y camaradería en ese abrazo, y Monica sabía perfectamente que había mucho más de lo que se veía. Una punzada más en su vientre, pero respiró profundo, ya se irían de viaje.

Albert aspiró por última vez el aroma del cabello de Candy, y besó su mejilla, aunque en realidad añoraba sus labios, pero eso ya no podía ser.

Prométeme que estarás bien.

Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

Llama a George o a mi si necesitas cualquier cosa… de los negocios o de lo que sea, regreso para hacer los viajes a Sudamérica…

No, déjame hacerlos a mí.

Bien, le diré a George que viaje contigo… tal vez debas conseguir tu George personal, aunque si es una Georgina sería mejor.

Jajajaja, no sé, veré a quien me sugiere George, debe ser alguien hábil, y de extrema confianza.

Se miraron a los ojos, no había nada más que decir, ya no se pertenecían el uno al otro.

Cuídate, pequeña.

Diviértete, sonreír no te vendrá mal. –

Él le dedicó una sonrisa, e iba a decir algo más, pero Anthony se acercó.

Es mejor que vayas al lado de tu mujer, antes de que te arme un escándalo o alguien tome una foto indiscreta de ustedes. - le dijo Anthony, estaba apenado por ambos, sabía que sufrían, pero él haría lo que fuera por proteger a Candy.

Cuídala.

No tienes que decirlo. – le dijo ofreciendo su mano, y dándole un abrazo. Eran la familia más cercana que tenían, él único vínculo que a ambos les quedaba con Rosemary, la única animosidad que había existido entre ellos era Candy, y ahora, Albert perdía el derecho a opinar sobre ella.

Cuando terminaron de abrazarse, Anthony rodeó los hombros de Candy con su brazo.

¿Quieres salir de aquí?

Sí, creo que podemos escabullirnos por atrás aprovechando la conmoción de la salida de los novios.

Vamos.

Él la tomó de la mano y la guio fuera del salón, abordaron el auto deportivo de Anthony, un Mustang 65 clásico, él quitó la capota y manejó en silencio, sabía perfectamente que ella lloraba, pero, le dio la privacidad que necesitaba, no se había preocupado por avisar que habían salido juntos, porque Stear los había visto salir, pero cuando su celular sonó, se lo pasó a Candy par que contestara pensando que era su tía. Candy ni siquiera vio la pantalla.

Aló.

Por supuesto, dónde más iba a estar sino contigo.

¿Sophie?

Sí Candy, Sophie, la novia de Anthony, lamento mucho que seas tan estúpida como para dejar ir al hombre que amabas, pero te recuerdo que Anthony tiene novia, y no pretendo ser tonta como tú y hacerme a un lado, así que te exijo que esta sea la última vez que esto sucede. Y no le digas nada, dile que no hay problema por supuesto, Roger Ainsworth me llevará a casa.

Claro Sophie. – le dijo la rubia, no tenía ánimos de pelear, y no le sorprendía ni el enojo ni las palabras, de Sophie Deveraux.

La olvidé…

Lo sé, dijo que Roger Ainsworth la llevaría a su casa.

Bien.

¿Cómo puedes olvidarla?

Normalmente no sucede… solo…

Solo cuando necesito ser rescatada. Lo siento. –

No tienes que disculparte.

Gracias por estar ahí… pero…

No espero nada más, eres mi familia, lo que hubo entre nosotros fue hace mucho, sin embargo, te quiero, y nunca dejaré de preocuparme por ti, la mujer que esté conmigo debe entender eso, tú, Albert, Stear y Archie, son mis hermanos, no tengo a nadie más, sabes bien que mi padre se fue, y aunque ha intentado estar presente, la realidad es que nunca ha estado ahí, y yo me prometí siempre estar ahí para ti, y que haría lo posible porque nadie te lastimara, no he sido muy efectivo, pero al menos puedo estar cerca para ayudarte a recoger los pedazos.

Gracias… ¿la amas?

Jajajaja es la pregunta del millón. La conozco, sé perfectamente, que es reactiva, que no le caes bien, que es ambiciosa, y que todos piensan que yo no me doy cuenta de todas las cosas que acabo de mencionar.

¿Entonces?

Hay algo en ella Candy, una vulnerabilidad que normalmente no deja ver, su madre también murió cuando ella era niña, creció en internados, su padre falleció y le dejó todo a su madrastra… en fin toda una historia…

Tienes debilidad por las causas tristes.

No lo sé…

No es pregunta, a tus 14 te conmovió una chiquilla rubia de ojos verdes que lloraba.

Espero que pueda superar sus celos, su ambición, que se dé la oportunidad de conocerte, de conocer a la familia, de sacar el lado humano y sensible que yo he podido conocer.

Espero lo mismo, ¿le llamarás?

Sí, mañana le llamaré, ¿a dónde vamos?

A casa, supongo…

Jajajaja, no, llama a los chicos, vamos de fiesta, a ahogarnos un poco en alcohol y olvidar, a celebrar que cerraste el contrato con Hoover…

¿Estás seguro?

Por supuesto, llama a Sophie y dile que pasaremos por ella para ir de fiesta.

Jajajajaja, bien….

Apenas eran las 11 de la noche, y ellos eran jóvenes, buscaron un club agradable y pasaron la noche bailando y bebiendo, el equipo de seguridad que siempre los acompañaba discretamente tuvo que manejar de regreso, porque al filo del alba, 7 ruidosos jóvenes entraron a la mansión de los Andrew en estado inconveniente, sobra decir que el día siguiente no fue del todo agradable para nadie, pero la tía no les reprochó nada, cuatro ya estaban casados, y los otros tres eran adultos, ella ya no se metería en sus vidas.

Ordenó que les dejaran dormir y les prepararan remedios para la resaca, se aseguró que Candy estuviese bien hidratada, era menuda, y la salud de ella después de todo lo vivido en la India no había dejado de preocuparle a la tía, así que pidió al médico familiar que le enviara una enfermera con una "banana bag" e hizo que en cuanto Candy se despertara se la pusieran. La rubia se sentía tan mal que no puso objeción, la noche anterior seguro había tomado su peso en alcohol.

 **Sidney, Australia.**

William y Monica descendieron del avión, había sido un viaje largo, pero por fin regresaban al escenario de su primer encuentro, Monica había tenido que planear el viaje de bodas, William había alegado que él no tenía tiempo, así que ella había planeado una estadía en una reserva ecológica, creyendo que eso sería algo que podrían disfrutar juntos, ambos amaban los animales, la naturaleza y el aire libre, así que le pareció simplemente perfecto.

Era joven, estaba en buena forma, y los médicos no se habían opuesto a su plan, así que con toda la confianza subió al Land Rover discovery que los esperaba, aún faltaban tres horas de camino.

¿Estás segura de que no prefieres descansar unos días aquí?

No lo creo necesario, además te encantará la reserva.

Monica, el vuelo fue largo, tenemos jet lag, y tú estás embarazada, tal vez lo mejor sea descansar, que te revise un médico…

William, por favor, muero por ver el lugar, además dormimos en el vuelo, ese avión es prácticamente un palacio flotante, no es como que viajamos en clase económica, además estoy embarazada, no enferma, te lo juro que valdrá la pena, por favor. – le dijo ella con tono de súplica. William no estaba seguro, porque la había visto un poco cansada, pero, si ella en verdad quería llegar y se sentía bien…

Dame cinco minutos, tengo que llamar a George y arreglar algunas cosas.

Hazlo mientras comenzamos nuestro viaje, por favor.

Está bien, vamos. – le dijo él, indicándole al chofer con la cabeza que comenzara.

Monica lo observó marcar, se dio perfecta cuenta de que estaba un poco incómodo y adivinó de inmediato que la razón de su llamada George era Candy, pero prefería saberlo y escucharlo a vivir ignorante. Pretendió entretenerse con su teléfono, y él hizo su llamada.

George… sí todo bien, vamos aterrizando, e iremos directo a una reserva ecológica. Pero la razón de mi llamada es porque necesito que trabajes con Candy estos días, quiere hacer los viajes a Argentina y a Brazil ella, y le dije que podía hacerlo, pero que creía que debía ir contigo, así que apóyala, se su sombra, su mano derecha, y entrena a alguien que sea tú para ella, si quiere viajar y hacerse cargo de los contratos internacionales me parece perfecto, por supuesto John y el equipo de seguridad deben seguirla, y cuidarla, pero lo que más me apura es la persona que será su persona de confianza, ayúdale a elegir, pero si ella ya tiene a alguien pensado, solo asegúrate que sea alguien capaz, íntegro, y si es mujer mejor… no es eso George, solo quiero que se alguien con quien se sienta cómoda. Sí eso es todo, no yo le llamo, ¿sigue en Londres?... bien, ahora le llamo a su celular, y viaja con la familia a Chicago, que cualquier pendiente se mande para allá, y sabes bien que ella tiene el mismo poder de decisión que yo, así que lo que ella decida está bien. Gracias, estamos en contacto, aunque no sé si hay internet en la reserva, trataré de viajar a un lugar con acceso cada cuatro días o algo por el estilo. Adios.

Albert se quedó pensativo por un momento, y Monica se aventuró a opinar.

¿En verdad la dejarás que haga los viajes a Sudamérica?

Sí, no veo porque no, cerró el contrato con Hoover, y ese es su papel, además si eso es lo que quiere hacer, yo la apoyaré y listo, ¿por qué?

Porque no tiene ni 25 años, y por supuesto tampoco tiene la experiencia.

Por eso es que George la acompañará y entrenará a alguien de confianza para asesorarla. Y cuando regresemos, viajaré con ella en algunas ocasiones para terminar su entrenamiento, ella debe ser capaz de manejar todo el corporativo Andrew, aunque yo no esté…

Ella y Anthony.

Sí, pero Anthony no ha manifestado la inquietud de hacerlo, le gusta su área de trabajo, así que por ahora respaldaremos a Candy. –

La conversación parecía tranquila, al menos para Albert parecía normal, Monica, sentía como su estómago se hacía nudo y su vientre se contraía de escucharlo que viajaría con ella, pero no podía decir nada.

Tal vez podamos durante esos viajes ayudarla a que aprenda sola.

Monica, puedes decidir acompañarme, pero te advierto que no quiero escenas ni celos, y cuando nazca nuestro hijo, espero que te quedes en casa, no quiero que crezca en medio de niñeras, eres su madre y espero que te hagas cargo de él, además no puedes intervenir en los negocios de los Andrew, así que, aunque me acompañes, no puedes ir a las negociaciones. – le dijo él en un tono calmado pero serio.

No insinuaba nada, es solo que pensé que mi experiencia podía ponerse en uso, sabes bien que ese era mi papel en los negocios de los Ainsworth.

Y lo seguirá siendo si no me equivoco, aunque espero que Roger haga la mayoría de los viajes ahora.

Sí, tal vez así será, al menos por un tiempo. Pero haz tu llamada, adelante.

William no le dijo nada, solo marcó el número de Candy, y esperó a que ella contestara.

¿Albert? ¿Está todo bien? – le preguntó ella en tono un poco exaltado, el sonido del teléfono la había despertado, y le pareció extraño tener una llamada de él, cuando seguramente apenas llegaba a su destino de luna de miel.

Calma pequeña dormilona, por supuesto que todo está bien, llamaba para ver como estabas…

Bien… con el suero que la tía hizo que me pusieran…

¿Suero? ¿Candy, que pasó? – la voz preocupada de William le hizo saber a Monica que, si algo en verdad le había pasado a la rubia, él era capaz de volar de regreso a Londres, y de nuevo una punzada más ardió en su vientre.

Pasó que nos fuimos de fiesta a celebrar el contrato Hoover, y creo que tomamos demás…calma.

¿Quiénes fueron a festejar?

Los muchachos, Annie, Patty, Sophie y yo. Pero no creo que me llamaste para interrogarme sobre mis haberes.

Ten cuidado, por favor…

Albert, ¿dónde está Monica? - le preguntó ella directamente.

Aquí, vamos camino a una reserva ecológica, pero el punto es que debes tener cuidado, y le he pedido a George que viaje contigo a Brazil y Argentina, y que te ayude con lo de tu asesor, cualquier cosa me llamas, no lo dudes, y cuando regrese, nos ponemos de acuerdo para que hagamos los otros viajes juntos, para que pueda yo solucionar tus dudas, o asesorarte.

Albert…

No es que no confíe en ti pequeña, es solo que somos un equipo, y debemos aprovechar nuestras fortalezas, será bueno para los negocios, ya lo verás.

Bien, diviértete, cuídate…

Tú también, princesa, hablamos en unos días, para que me digas como van las cosas, por favor no te le pierdas a John…

No lo haré descuida, ellos fueron los que nos trajeron ayer a casa, porque ninguno estábamos para manejar.

Hablaré con mis sobrinos, tú no deberías tomar así, tu cuerpo aún está sensible de todo lo que pasaste…

Albert, no te preocupes, y creo que debemos colgar, no creo que a tu mujer le haga gracia esta llamada… cuídate. – no podía decir lo que en verdad quería decir…

Sí, princesa, ¿quieres que te lleve un Koala como regalo?

Jajaja, no creo que sea conveniente…

Bueno, ya veremos que encuentro que sea interesante regalarte, ciao.

Ciao.

Albert colgó, y se acomodó en el asiento para dormir, aún faltaban horas de camino, Monica, lo miró incrédula, era como si ella no estuviese ahí, se acurrucó en el hombro de él, y si bien, él no se hizo a un lado, tampoco hizo nada por abrazarla.

El camino a la reserva era sinuoso, y la última hora fue de terracería, Monica sentía que la espalda le dolía, y no había posición que la hiciera sentir cómoda, pero no dijo nada, él dormía, y ella misma le había dicho que quería llegar esa misma noche.

Cuando por fin llegaron Monica pudo vislumbrar el bello paisaje, los árboles a su alrededor, era sublime, la luna estaba en lo alto, y las estrellas parecían más cerca de ellos.

William, amor, hemos llegado. – Lo observó abrir los ojos soñolientos, y por unos segundos pareció feliz, después, su mirada cambió.

Bien, bajemos. – le dijo él mientras descendía del vehículo y estiraba su 1.95 de estatura, Monica lo observó, se veía arrebatador, y era suyo.

Él le ofreció la mano para descender, y ella también se estiró, sentía dolor en la base de la espalda, pero habían sido 18 horas de vuelo, más tres de auto, más días anteriores de mucha actividad, era normal.

¿Quieres recorrer la zona?

Francamente, Monica, quiero darme una ducha y dormir, este mes ha sido una locura, desgastante y horriblemente cansado.

Está bien, tienes razón. – le dijo ella.

El personal los guio a su cabaña, no era nada lujoso, una cama, sofá, todo decorado rústicamente, pero ambos morían de cansacnio.

Dúchate tú primero, yo espero. – le dijo él.

Podríamos hacerlo juntos. – le contestó ella insinuante.

Monica, en verdad estoy agotado.

Está bien, lo siento. –

Ella desapareció dentro del baño, se sentía un poco decepcionada, pero, también estaba cansada, dejó que el agua caliente corriera por su adolorido cuerpo, y después se puso una simple camiseta, no estaba de humor para los encajes, ni nada, en su cuerpo aún no se evidenciaban las casi 16 semanas de embarazo, recordó lo que sintió cuando William le exigió la prueba de paternidad antes de casarse, y también el triunfo que fue verlo procesar que efectivamente sería padre una vez que vio los resultados.

Pero esa noche no parecía importar, su cuerpo estaba rendido, así que salió y se acomodó en la cama, él se metió a bañar, y ella no sintió cuando se acostó a su lado.

William despertó en medio de la noche sin saber bien que era lo que lo había sacado de su sueño en el que Candy dormía a su lado y él respiraba su aroma, de pronto se dio cuenta que Monica gemía a su lado, él tocó su hombro suavemente tratando de despertarla, y se percató de que estaba extremadamente caliente, a pesar del aire acondicionado prendido a 16 grados, sus sentidos se alertaron, los gemidos eran de dolor, prendió la lampara más cercana, y lo que vio, lo dejó helado, Monica se retorcía entre las blancas sabanas, que se teñían inexorablemente de rojo.


	40. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39**

William despertó en medio de la noche sin saber bien que era lo que lo había sacado de su sueño en el que Candy dormía a su lado y él respiraba su aroma, de pronto se dio cuenta que Monica gemía a su lado, él tocó su hombro suavemente tratando de despertarla, y se percató de que estaba extremadamente caliente, a pesar del aire acondicionado prendido a 16 grados, sus sentidos se alertaron, los gemidos eran de dolor, prendió la lampara más cercana, y lo que vio, lo dejó helado, Monica se retorcía entre las blancas sabanas, que se teñían inexorablemente de rojo.

Monica, despierta, Monica… - ella no respondía coherentemente, él se percató que deliraba por la fiebre, tomó su celular y se dio cuenta de que no tenía señal, llevarla en auto no era una opción, se puso rápidamente un pantalón y una camiseta de algodón, y salió rumbo a la cabaña central para despertar al guardabosque a cargo y pedir un helicóptero.

Regresó pronto a la cabaña, y trató de bajar la fiebre de ella, pero no parecía funcionar, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, escuchó a lo lejos las aspas del helicóptero, y el equipo médico entró, la prepararon rápidamente y la subieron al helicóptero, Albert los siguió, todo parecía una terrible pesadilla, llegaron al hospital en Sydney, y los médicos lo hicieron a un lado, personal del hospital lo atiborró con preguntas que no podía responder sobre el seguro de ella, o el tipo de sangre, tomó asiento, y de pronto notó que en sus manos y ropas había sangre… la sangre de Monica y de su hijo, no era un experto en medicina, pero dudaba que con ese tipo de sangrado el bebé fuese a salvarse.

Respiró profundo y asumió su calma habitual de hombre de negocios, sabía que debía llamara George y pedirle que le consiguiera la información que necesitaba, así que eso hizo.

George…

William, pensé que no llamarías hasta dentro de varios días…

George, necesito la información médica de Monica.

¿Qué sucedió?

Creo que un aborto espontáneo, aún no lo sé, pero hay que llenar formas de seguro y eso.

Ok, dame un minuto, tengo la información que necesitas, ahora te la mando por correo. Tomaré el primer vuelo para allá…

No, tienes que quedarte con Candy y viajar con ella a Brazil…ya me llegó la información, déjame entregar las formas y te llamo.

Bien, estaré esperando…

Ni una palabra aún…

No tienes ni que decirlo.

Albert entregó toda la papelería, y esperó por el médico, no llamaría a George mientras no tuviera respuestas. Y también sabía perfectamente que George lo comentaría con su tía, porque era lo que había que hacer en un caso así, además él se haría cargo de informar a los Ainsworth.

Una hora después salió el médico, a buscarlo.

¿Señor Andrew?

Sí doctor.

Lo lamento mucho… pero su esposa perdió al bebé…

¿Qué sucedió doctor?

Hay un problema en su cuello uterino, hubiese sido muy difícil llevar el embarazo a término, seguramente sintió malestares antes, tal vez hubiese sido posible tratar de evitar esto si ella hubiese dicho algo desde el primer malestar… pero no tiene caso pensar en ello ahora señor Andrew.

¿Cómo está ella?

Delicada, pero estable, perdió mucha sangre, así que debe quedarse hospitalizada por una semana más o menos, por ahora está sedada, y no despertará, ¿gusta que lo lleve con ella?

\- ¿Despertará pronto?

Estará dormida al menos unas 12 horas.

Albert sopesó sus posibilidades, estaba agotado, y ciertamente no se le antojaba mal dormir en un incómodo sofá, estaba a punto de decirle al doctor que regresaría al día siguiente cunado su celular sonó.

¿George?

William, hay un auto del hotel esperando por ti afuera, ya tienen una habitación preparada para ti, ropa, y lo que sea que necesites, tal vez debas ir a descansar… ¿ya viste al médico?

Sí, perdió al bebé, y esta delicada porque perdió mucha sangre…

¿Qué quieres que haga?

Aún no lo sé George, pero gracias por enviar el auto… ¿en cuánto tiempo debo esperar a la tía?

Ahora mismo va rumbo al hangar, pero no te apures, ella te encontrará, ya hice los arreglos necesarios.

¿Candy ya lo sabe?

Sí, me ayudó a coordinar lo referente al viaje de tu tía, seguro te llamará pronto.

Bien, te dejo, el doctor me está esperando, gracias George.

Albert se volvió al doctor.

Disculpe doctor.

No se preocupe señor Andrew, ¿lo llevo?

No, gracias, la verdad es que estoy agotado, y si ella va a dormir por más de doce horas, yo también lo haré, por favor asegúrese de que tenga la mejor atención y habitación, no repare en gastos.

Así será señor Andrew, y una vez más, mi más sentido pésame.

Gracias doctor.

Albert caminó en dirección a la salida, donde un auto con chofer aguardaba, lo llevaron hasta el hotel a un bungalow privado, dónde le esperaba ropa para dormir, y para el día siguiente, decidió darse un baño de tina para relajar sus músculos, se sirvió un whisky y sumergió su adolorido cuerpo en el agua caliente, estaba comenzando a relajarse cuando su teléfono sonó, no quería hablar con nadie, pero sabía que debía contestar. Tomó el teléfono y sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos respondió.

¿Bueno?

Albert, ¿Estás bien? – la dulce voz de mujer le trajo la sombra de una sonrisa al rostro.

Candy… - su voz lo dejaba sin aliento.

Lo siento mucho…

Gracias, tal vez…

¿No lo digas, era un bebé?

Lo sé princesa, y me siento horrible por ello, porque no he derramado ni una sola lágrima por él, porque en vez de sentir dolor siento alivio, soy un monstruo…

No lo eres, y si ese pequeño hubiese nacido hubieras sido el mejor padre del mundo para él, ¿Cómo está ella?

Delicada…

Quisiera estar contigo, pero no es lo correcto, la tía va para allá, y por lo que escuché también los Ainsworth, no te preocupes por nada, nosotros nos haremos cargo de los negocios…

Le pediré la anulación…

No puedes hacer eso de inmediato… ella estará destrozada…

Candy, mi amor, el hecho de que ya no haya un bebé lo cambia todo.

Albert…

¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo?

No quiero hacerme ilusiones, tomate tu tiempo, y si decides que lo mejor será anular, o divorciarte, pues en su momento lo enfrentaremos todos juntos.

Gracias preciosa…

Descansa, duérmete, y estaré en contacto contigo, te mando un abrazo.

Gracias, tú también descansa. – Albert quería decirle que la amaba, pero no podía hacerlo ella tenía razón, él no era un hombre libre, y mientras no lo fuera no debía darle esperanzas. Debía dejarla ser libre.

 **18 horas después. Hangar privado.**

Albert esperaba en el auto a que el avión en el que viajaban su tía y los Ainsworth aterrizara, aún no habían ido al hospital, pero había llamado para preguntar por el estado de Monica, y le habían dicho que ella aún seguía sedada.

Vio el avión aterrizar, y respiró profundo, necesitaba un tiempo a solas con su tía, pero primero tendría que cumplir con todas las formalidades con los Ainsworth.

Vio aparecer a su tía, impecablemente vestida con pantalones de lino, y una blusa del mismo material, iba vestida de color beige, elegante, y bien arreglada, a pesar de las horas pasadas en el avión, la seguían los Ainsworth, Lía Ainsworth vestía un vestido de calle en azul marino, y Roger un pantalón formal y camisa, las líneas de preocupación en el rostro eran evidentes.

William, hijo, ¿cómo estás? – le dijo su tía acercándose y depositando un beso en la mejilla de él, mientras apretaba afectuosamente su brazo.

Bien tía, gracias por venir. – le dijo mientras le regresaba el beso.

Lía, Roger.

William, ¿cómo está mi niña?

Aún estaba sedada cuando llamé antes de venir con ustedes.

¿No te quedaste con ella?

No Lía.

¿Cómo pudiste dejarla sola?

Lía, Monica estaba sedada, es lógico que William haya ido a descansar mejor. – interpuso Roger Ainsworth.

¿Pero qué tal si hubiese despertado?

Los llevaré al hotel…

No, al hospital. –

Lía…

No Roger, mi pobre niña pasó la noche sola, quiero estar ahí cuando despierte.

William…

No te preocupes Roger, iremos al hospital primero.

Tía, vamos, y luego te llevo al hotel para que descanses.

Vamos, hijo, no te preocupes por mí.

Albert les abrió la puerta a las damas y subió al asiento de piloto, había decidido no llevar chofer. Llegaron al hospital, Albert dejó a los Aisnworth en la entrada, y manejó con su tía hasta el estacionamiento.

¿Cómo vas a manejarlo?

Quiero pedirle la anulación, o el divorcio.

Bien.

¿Pero?

No creo que debas hacerlo de inmediato, sino darle tiempo de digerir lo que ha pasado, acompañarla un poco en su duelo, no digo que seas un hombre amoroso con ella, solo uno considerado.

Sé que tienes razón…

William, todo esto podría haberse evitado si no te hubieses empeñado en casarte hijo, ahora hay que hacer las cosas lo mejor posible, y tampoco creo que debas brincar de Monica a Candy como supongo pretendes hacerlo, dense tiempo y espacio para sanar, para madurar, sino esto será un círculo vicioso por siempre.

William suspiró, aunque le costaba aceptarlo, su tía tenía razón.

Está bien, tía…

Y William.

¿Sí?

No le des esperanzas, déjala encontrarse y conocerse, crecer, para que cuando se rencuentren sea definitivo.

¿Cuántos meses debo darle a Monica?

Yo diría unos tres meses tal vez, no lo sé William, habrá que ver como lo toma ella. De todas formas habrá que pedirle a los abogados que vean como sería la mejor manera de afrontar la situación,

Bueno, vamos.

William ayudó a bajar a su tía y le ofreció el brazo, se dirigieron al hospital pausadamente, Elroy estaba dolida por lo que William tendría que pasar, esperaba equivocarse, pero sospechaba que Monica no cedería tan fácilmente.

Llegaron a la habitación, y Monica ya estaba despierta por supuesto era un mar de lágrimas, y en cuanto vio a William le extendió los brazos para que la abrazara, él le tomó una mano, pero mantuvo su distancia.

William, mi amor, lo siento tanto… pero en cuanto sea posible lo intentaremos de nuevo. – le dijo ella como sí en realidad el embarazo hubiese sido algo que ambos buscaban.

Monica, no quiero hablar de ello por ahora, lo importante es que te recuperes pronto. – le dijo él neutralmente.

El Médico dijo que ella debió haber tenido malestares antes de todo esto, ¿William cómo es que no te diste cuenta? Fue muy imprudente hacer un viaje tan largo de una vez, debieron descansar, pero este mes ha sido una locura, la dejaste hacerse cargo de todo, y ahora… - la voz de Lía Ainsworth se quebró.

Mamá, yo fui la que insistí en viajar de corrido, y nunca dije nada sobre sentirme mal, así que…

Pero su deber es cuidarte, prestarte atención, no pasar la noche platicando con su prima o posando en fotos con ella como lo hizo el día de su boda…

Lía, creo que debes controlarte querida. – le dijo Roger con un tono de acero en la voz.

No, mi niña está delicada, y mi nieto muerto, y todo por lo fantástico que sería unirse como familia con los Andrew, después de cómo nos humillaron con el prenupcial y…

Lía, creo que debemos dejarlos solos…-

No, no me apartaré de mi hija…

Madre…

William. Llévame al hotel, Roger, nos avisas cuando Lía esté dispuesta a retirarse y nosotros les relevamos, para que Monica no se quede sola. – dijo Elroy con su acostumbrada voz imperiosa, los escándalos y ella no se llevaban, y le parecía de muy mal gusto la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento. Así que se puso en pie y tomó el brazo de William para salir de la habitación, esperaba que Monica protestara, pero en verdad parecía estar débil

Caminaron en silencio hasta el auto, y una vez dentro Albert le dijo:

Gracias.

Es mejor no enfrentarse con ella, no debemos darle nada que pueda usar en contra nuestra, pero creo que debes hablar con Roger y pedirle que controle a su mujer.

Jajajaja es tan raro escucharte decir eso.

Es la verdad William, si una mujer no tiene la dignidad de autocontrolarse, pues, aunque suene machista y arcaico, tal vez necesita la ayuda de un hombre para hacerlo…

Quiero ver que alguien intente hacerlo contigo… - le dijo él con una sonrisa descarada en su apuesto rostro.

Por eso es que ejerzo autocontrol, querido sobrino, anda llévame a comer, que necesito un trago después de pasar 18 horas con esa mujer.

Podrías haberte encerrado en una de las habitaciones.

Hubiese parecido insensible. Pero por Dios que esa mujer es imposible, ahora entiendo porque se rumora que Roger pasa su tiempo con su amante y no con ella.

Tía…

Solo te digo cuales son los rumores.

Albert advirtió el brillo de diversión en los ojos de su tía, sabía que no le estaba sugiriendo que fuera amante de nadie, porque ante todo la moralidad y los valores eran importantes para ella, pero, podía divertirse con una situación tan absurda como esa.

 **Japón 6 meses después.**

¿Vas a esperar por él toda la vida?

Samuel, eso es algo que no te incumbe. – le dijo la rubia con paciencia, la realidad era que se habían vuelto amigos, durante los últimos seis meses, y los viajes juntos, más la soledad eran cosas que hacían mella en ella, no podía negar que era un hombre atractivo y encantador, y había estado para ella después del accidente.

Candice, danos una oportunidad, él te dijo hace ya cuatro meses que le daría una oportunidad a su matrimonio, y lo ves en las portadas…

Las portadas ya me engañaron una vez.

No lo has visto desde su boda.

No ha sido posible, con lo del bebé y todo…

Candice, ¿Qué te dijo exactamente? –

Samuel observó como la mirada de ella se perdía. En la lejanía y se nublaba un poco con un dejo de tristeza y nostalgia.

Qué quería darle una oportunidad a su matrimonio… por eso es que, hemos mantenido la distancia estos seis meses, bueno, lo más que se puede, sabes que somos familia, y socios en los negocios, pero quiero que si puede ser feliz con Monica lo sea, no ha sido sencillo, lo que pasaron.

Candice… - le dijo él tomándole la mano. – te he visto sufrir en silencio por él por mucho tiempo, y mi corazón, se conduele contigo, pero eres una mujer hermosa, fuerte, hábil en los negocios, inteligente, y haré lo que sea porque me des una oportunidad de conquistarte. -

Candy leyó la sinceridad en sus ojos, y por un momento se preguntó si no valdría la pena intentar ser feliz.

¿Qué hay de tu familia?

¿A qué te refieres?

No sigo tus creencias y tradiciones.

Candice, mi familia aceptará a la mujer que yo escoja…

¿Pero?

Seguramente me pedirán que criemos a nuestro hijo mayor según nuestras tradiciones, para preservar el legado Goldman.

Lo mismo me pedirán a mí los Andrew.

Tendremos que tener gemelos entonces. – le dijo él con una de esas sonrisas seguras de sí mismo y ese tono de voz que hacía creer que en verdad podía hacer que su primer embarazo terminara en gemelos.

Es una locura Samuel.

Solo te pido una oportunidad… y en su momento resolveremos los problemas que nuestros legados familiares implican.

Samuel…

Una oportunidad, déjame acompañarte como pareja a la próxima recepción que darán en honor a tu tía.

¿Estás seguro?

¿Seguro de llevar de mi brazo a la mujer más hermosa del mundo? Por supuesto que lo estoy.

Eres un adulador.

No Candice, no soy ciego, sé lo que vales, y si Andrew no pudo verlo, mejor para mí.

Él siempre estará en mi vida.

Seré feliz de verlo como cuñado.

Bien, acompáñame al evento como mi pareja, pero debes estar bien consciente de que todos los hombres Andrew se creen con derecho a interrogar a quién se atreva a siquiera mirarme.

Lo sé, y por mí pueden hacerlo, si al menos tendré la oportunidad de ser el orgulloso hombre que te lleve a su lado. Formal riguroso asumo.

Sí, así es… en la mansión de Chicago.

Creí que Lakewood era el lugar favorito de tu tía.

Lakewood tiene muchos recuerdos…

Llegaré a las ocho para estar a tu lado en tú papel de anfitriona.

Bien… es tarde, quiero descansar nuestro vuelo sale temprano.

Samuel pidió la cuenta y pagó…

Los Andrew pagan…

No, en esta cena logre una cita contigo, yo pago.

Como tú quieras.

Él le retiró la silla, y la acompañó hasta su habitación, en la puerta besó su mano y galantemente esperó a que ella entrara a su habitación, al día siguiente volaron de regreso a Chicago.

 **The Chicago Tribune, 5 días después.**

 _La fiesta en la mansión de los Andrew fue todo un éxito, se pudo ver en el magnífico evento a cada uno de los jóvenes miembros de la familia acompañados por sus parejas sentimentales, y la gran sorpresa de la noche por supuesto fue Candice White Andrew, quien fue la arquitecta de tan perfecto evento en honor a Elroy Andrew, y que por supuesto es una joven mujer con grandes responsabilidades, sobre ella recae el peso del legado de los Andrew, y se dice que ha sido excelente en los negocios, filántropa, humanitaria, apoya numerosas causas sociales, y por supuesto es un ícono de la moda y la belleza._

 _Su aspecto etéreo y frágil contrasta grandemente con el de Monica Andrew, la esposa de William Andrew, una mujer hermosa sin duda, pero que al lado de Candice Andrew parece simplemente palidecer, y ejemplo de ello es la fotografía dónde ambas mujeres aparecen al lado de William Andrew._

 _Monica Andrew, vestía un elegante vestido de Versace en color beige, y llevaba magníficos diamantes que contrario a lo que se cree no pertenecen a las joyas familiares de los Andrew, sino son un diseño reciente de Garrard. Con su 1.80 de estatura, y cuerpo delgado y atlético, Monica Andrew podría ser modelo si quisiera, y por supuesto más de uno volteó a verla, claro está mientras Candice Andrew no estuviese cerca._

 _La menuda rubia vestía una creación de Karl Lagerfeld para Chanel, hecho exclusivamente para ella, el vestido era de un profundo verde jade, ceñido al cuerpo hasta la cintura y con una falda digna de princesa de cuento de hadas, por cierto, los diamantes y esmeraldas que llevaba, si son parte de las joyas familiares de los Andrew, la última mujer en lucirlas antes que ella fue la madre del actual patriarca, y algunos alegan que en realidad debería ser Monica Andrew quien los lleve por ser la esposa, pero debemos aclarar, que Monica, es la esposa, más no la matriarca del clan, ni la heredera del legado de los Andrew._

 _Junto a Candice Andrew se vio toda la noche a su abogado y asesor financiero, Samuel Goldman, un hombre sin duda apuesto y poderoso, ¿será que el corazón de la rubia late por esos rumbos?_

 _Todos los hombres Andrew adoran a su prima y por supuesto la apoyan en todo, si se ha rumorado rivalidad entre las mujeres Andrew, queda claro quién es la que lleva las de ganar, aunque en realidad parece haber dos bandos, uno conformado por las señoras Cornwell, amigas de toda la vida de Candice, y el otro por Monica Andrew, y la novia de tres años de Anthony Andrew, Sophie Deveraux._

 _Por lo pronto la gran ganadora de la noche Candice Andrew, dicen que durante la fiesta logró una donación multimillonaria en favor de una asociación que ayuda a niños con cáncer._

 _Y por supuesto si esto hubiese sido un certamen de belleza, ella se hubiese llevado a todos por delante, ciertamente envidiamos la suerte de Samuel Goldman._

Candy observó las fotos y leyó el artículo, había una foto de ella posando junto a Albert, por supuesto se veían arrebatadores, y había otra foto de ella con Samuel, fotos familiares, y la dichosa foto dónde Albert aparecía en medio de las dos. Se encogió de hombros y continuó con su día.

Monica Ainsworth rabiaba, en la contienda por el corazón de la alta sociedad de América había una clara ganadora y esa era Candice White Andrew, la odiaba, odiaba sus fotos, odiaba que su marido parecía brillar cuando estaba al lado de ella.

Monica, ya me voy.

¿No me das un beso?

William se acercó y depositó un beso leve en su mejilla.

¿Comeremos juntos?

Tengo planes…

¿Con Candy?

Con mis sobrinos, George, Samuel y ella, tenemos que planear el siguiente semestre, sabes bien que vine por trabajo, y si quieres regresar pronto a Londres, debes dejarme hacerlo.

Está bien, comeré con Sophie.

William salió por la puerta, también había leído el artículo y por supuesto que Samuel Goldman no lo hacía feliz en lo más mínimo, lo estaba poniedo celoso de que pudiera estar abiertamente con ella y por lo sucedido a lo largo de la noche sabía que por primera vez Candy había dado oportunidad a que su corazón sanara, y tal vez por primera vez estaba aceptando que alguien que no fuera él y quien por supuesto representaba menos complicaciones podría hacerla feliz.

Candy a lo largo de la fiesta, había sentido por primera vez un dejo de normalidad en su vida, ya no había porqué sufrir y por primera vez en meses vio un rayo de esperanza, parecía que finalmente el recuerdo de Albert cedía y que añoraba con toda su alma ser feliz sin sufrimientos y Samuel se ofrecia como una bocanada de aire fresco y penso en quiza….


	41. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40**

 **8 meses después de la boda de Monica y Albert. Londres.**

Cariño, invité a Candy y a Samuel a cenar con nosotros…

¿Hablaste con ella?

Sí, me dijo que estaba bien, ¿hago las reservaciones en el Ritz?

No, hazlas en el Savoy, Candy prefiere la cocina de ahí… pide que tengan Veuve Cliquot y colas de langosta a las brasas, y por supuesto su pastel de chocolate belga.

Prefiero un Dom Perignon…

Pide las dos entonces, Candy prefiere el Veuve…

¿Y Samuel?

No sé, tendrás que preguntar si hay alguna especificación Kosher que debamos seguir.

Bien, llamaré a Candy, sirve que le pregunto cómo sigue la salud de la hermana María después de su accidente. – le dijo Monica con una cándida sonrisa. - ¿vienes a comer?

No, hay demasiado trabajo, ya que Candy solo estará aquí unos días.

¿Samuel los acompaña?

Sabes bien que desde que comenzaron su relación el terminó su participación con los negocios de los Andrew, por petición del consejo, eso le daría mucho poder sin ser parte de la familia… solo vino a acompañarla.

Qué lindo de su parte, parece estar muy enamorado de ella.

¿Puedes culparlo?

No, por supuesto que no, Candy es una chica increíble. – la dulzura en la voz de Monica parecía de otro mundo.

Albert no respondió nada, simplemente salió por la puerta.

 **Tres semanas atrás. Chicago, Illinois.**

Albert llegó al corporativo temprano con la intención de sorprender a su pequeña con café y el sorprendido había sido él, la puerta de la oficina de Candy estaba entreabierta, y él estuvo a punto de entrar, cuando los vio, ella estaba delicadamente sentada sobre el escritorio, y él parado casi frente a ella, acariciaba su rostro mientras la besaba suavemente, aún no eran las ocho de la mañana, ¿acaso habían pasado la noche juntos?

Retrocedió sobre sus pasos, e hizo como que iba llegando, después de todo la Mercedes nueva que él le regalará 6 meses atrás después de su choque estaba estacionada en su lugar acostumbrado.

Candy, te traje café y panecillos daneses de los que te gustan. – dijo él en voz alta mientras se aproximaba a la puerta.

Lamento decirte que me adelanté. – le dijo la grave voz de Samuel Goldman.

Samuel, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí antes de las 8.

En realidad, es nuestro ritual matutino, sé que ella lega muy temprano, así que paso por café y algo de desayuno a su repostería favorita, porque en el mundo de esta preciosa mujer los postres son desayuno.

Lo sé, mi tía no logró quitarle esa costumbre. – dijo mientras le entregaba el café a Candy y depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

Candy, revisé las propuestas de anoche y…

William, aprovechando que estás aquí, quisiera ver si puedo hablar contigo. – lo interrumpió Samuel.

¿Vamos a mi oficina?

No, en realidad quiero que Candy este presente. – le dijo parándose al lado de la rubia y tomando su mano. – Verás, Candy ha aceptado ser mi novia, pero no quiero dejar de pedir tu permiso para salir con ella. –

En realidad, la que debe dar su permiso es Candy, y si de formalidad se trata mi tía es su madre adoptiva…

Sí, y por supuesto hablaré con la señora Elroy, pero, tú eres el patriarca de esta familia, y muchos años fungiste como su tutor, además Candy te ve como su hermano mayor…

Basta, tienes razón, y si tú estás de acuerdo, Candy, yo no tengo ningún reparo. – le dijo el rubio clavando sus ojos azul cielo en los esmeraldas de ella. – toda la oración anterior había sido una provocación en realidad, Samuel Goldman sabía perfectamente que no era santo de la devoción de William Andrew.

Hemos salido, nos hemos conocido en un plano personal, y decidí darnos una oportunidad.

Bien, princesa, si eso es lo que quieres, sabes que tus deseos son órdenes para mí. Sólo debo advertirle que seguramente el consejo pedirá lo mismo que pidió con Monica, Samuel ya no podrá intervenir en los negocios de los Andrew, así que debes buscar un nuevo asesor.

No lo había pensado…

Mantenlo en secreto por un rato hasta que sepas quien será el reemplazo de Samuel, en cuanto se sepa él solo podrá ser tu pareja, tus negocios y fortuna personal deben regresar a manos de los abogados de los Andrew.

No quiero que lo mantengamos en secreto. Haré mi renuncia efectiva de inmediato. – le dijo Samuel.

Bien, llamaré a los abogados para que aclares cuentas con ellos.

Gracias.

30 minutos después George y el equipo de abogados de los Andrew entraban a hablar con Samuel con respecto a todo lo que él había manejado hasta ese momento.

Te dejo con ellos, por supuesto les tomará unos tres días, Candy y yo salimos para Boston, te veremos a nuestro regreso.

Samuel se quedó con la boca abierta, por supuesto que había olvidado el viaje a Boston, y si bien no iban solos, no le había agradado en lo más mínimo el tono de satisfacción de William. Los vio salir por la puerta, con la mano de él depositada suavemente en la cintura de ella para guiarla hasta afuera.

Una vez afuera Albert le abrió la puerta del conductor de la camioneta a Candy.

¿No quieres conducir tú? - le preguntó ella extendiéndole las llaves.

Por supuesto si eso quieres. – tomó las llaves y dio la vuelta para abrirle la otra puerta, después se dirigió a su auto para sacar su maleta de viaje y porta trajes, y la subió al asiento trasero. – ¿necesitas que hagamos alguna parada antes de ir al hangar?

¿Stear nos verá en el hangar?

Las cosas con Stear ya están arregladas, descuida.

Bien, entonces directo al hangar, aunque deberíamos volar por línea comercial, es menos nocivo para el medio ambiente.

Moveremos un avión pequeño, además, nos tomará menos tiempo el viaje de esta forma.

Como tú quieras.

¿Candy?

¿Sí?

Disfrutemos de estos días juntos, es todo lo que te pido.

Albert…

Lo sé princesa, y confío en ti, sí crees que Samuel es lo mejor para ti, yo te apoyaré, aunque a mi Tía le dé algo, si decides convertirte al judaísmo…

No es algo que planeo hacer, y en su momento sí las cosas llegan al punto del matrimonio pactaremos la educación de nuestros hijos para preservar el legado de los Andrew y el de los Goldman.

Vaya que lo han hablado…

Albert…

Olvídalo, no diré nada más, hice reservaciones en nuestro restaurant favorito en Boston, y pedí que tuvieran el penthouse listo para nuestra llegada.

¿No sería mejor un hotel?

¿Qué tiene de malo el penthouse?

Eres un hombre casado.

Somos familia.

Bueno, Stear estará con nosotros…

Albert no contestó y siguió conduciendo, cuando llegaron al hangar el jet los esperaba, abordaron, y Candy se dio cuenta de que Stear no estaba ahí.

¿Stear?

Patty se sintió mal esta mañana, así que le dije que se quedara con ella, tú y yo somos perfectamente capaces de manejar la negociación.

¿Y Monica?

Son negocios Candy.

Candy suspiró y no dijo nada más, se acomodó en uno de los sillones para las casi dos horas y media de vuelo, Albert se sentó a su lado, y ella le pasó el libro que estaba leyendo, uno de sus favoritos, Jane Eyre, una novela gótica acerca de un amor imposible, él sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba, comenzó a leer en voz alta hasta que ella se quedó dormida. Después la tapó con una frazada y simplemente la observó dormir, se acomodó al lado de ella, y también se perdió en la tranquilidad de tenerla a su lado, disfrutar de su aroma, aun cuando sus cuerpos ni siquiera se rozaban.

El tiempo en Boston fue productivo, durante los tres días la agenda estaba bastante apretada, pero al menos una noche pudieron escaparse a su restaurant favorito, y ahí estaban platicando amenamente cuando el celular de Candy sonó.

¿Tom? ¿qué pasó? ¿está ella bien? Muy bien, estaré ahí lo más pronto posible, estoy en Boston, y regresaba mañana temprano, pero en unas horas estaré ahí, gracias por avisar.

Albert leyó la angustia, el enojo y la impotencia en el rostro de la hermosa mujer que tenía enfrente.

¿Qué sucedió?

Un auto sacó de la carretera al auto de la hermana María, ella sufrió una fractura expuesta en su pierna, está en cirugía… -

Candy observó como el puño de él se apretaba hasta ponerse pálido, pidió la cuenta, y fueron rápidamente al penthouse por sus cosas, y de ahí al hangar, cuatro horas después aterrizaban en Chicago.

Vamos, te llevo…

No será necesario, Samuel está esperándome, llévate mi camioneta, supongo que debes regresar a Londres…

Sí, no sé cuando regrese.

Cuídate. – le dijo ella mientras besaba fugazmente su mejilla y descendía del avión.

Samuel la esperaba dentro de un soberbio Alfa Romeo, la besó en los labios suavemente y la abrazó, sabía lo que la noticia había significado para Candy.

Todo está bien preciosa, el doctor a cargo es de lo mejor, la trasladaron para acá, y están dándole la mejor de las atenciones, envié a dos mujeres jóvenes de confianza de mi familia para ayudar a la señorita Pony, y por supuesto el médico que tienen en el hogar está al pendiente de ella, esperaba que tu llegaras para ir por ella, ya me entendí con los del seguro en lo referente al auto, todo está bajo control, vamos, sé que quieres ir al hospital.

Albert los observó a lo lejos Samuel parecía tener todo bajo control, pero aun así hizo las llamadas pertinentes para darle el seguimiento a lo que fuera que Samuel había hecho, y además pidió a John que redoblara la vigilancia a Candy.

Su celular sonó, y él contestó la llamada.

Amor, te veré mañana, ¿cierto?

Sí Monica, mañana temprano vuelo para allá.

¿Todo está bien?

Sí, Samuel se está haciendo cargo de todo.

Perfecto, ¿cómo les fue en Boston?

Bien, cerramos todos los asuntos.

Me da gusto querido, te veo mañana.

Sí.

Te amo.

Albert colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la Mercedes de Candy, encendió y manejó con rumbo a la ciudad, pasó el resto de la noche en la mansión y al otro día muy temprano, después de desayunar con su tía y asegurarse que la hermana María estaba bien voló de regreso a Londres.

 **Siguientes seis meses a partir de que Samuel y Candy comienzan su relación.**

Durante las siguientes meses las revistas de sociales se dieron vuelo retratando a la " _it couple_ " del momento, él uno de los solteros más codiciados de América, un abogado exitoso, de una de las más prestigiosas familias, un hombre que rondaba los 36 años, seguro de sí mismo y extremadamente guapo, ella un rubia pettite, extremadamente hermosa, 25 años, carismática, alegre, mujer de negocios, no solo ícono de moda, su historia de vida era una novela en sí, y por supuesto su tortuoso romance con dos de los hombres que continuamente salían en la lista de los más apuestos del mundo brindaban aún más cosas interesantes a la mesa.

Se rumoraba que él estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, y que no tardaría mucho en pedirle matrimonio con algún espectacular anillo de la colección de la familia Goldman, muchos apostaban por el famoso diamante canario que la abuela de él había usado.

Monica leía constantemente las publicaciones que hacían sobre ellos, muchas veces incluso eran retratados los cuatro, se hablaba de que eran estupendos amigos, y se apoyaban en todo momento, la rivalidad entre la señora Andrew y la señorita Andrew parecía ser amistosa, y la verdad era que sin mucho esfuerzo Candy salía victoriosa cada vez que las comparaban.

Albert, veía las publicaciones y sonreía, preguntándose que hubiese sido… pero la realidad era que se le veía feliz, y eso era suficiente para él, tal vez pronto recibiría la noticia de que ella se decidiría a formar una familia al lado de él, después de todo ya tenían seis meses de novios, y Samuel no era precisamente un chiquillo paciente dispuesto a esperar.

Candy sonrió levemente al ver el último tabloide, ella y Samuel de vacaciones en la Riviera francesa, había sido un tiempo delicioso, el sol, la arena, los pintorescos pueblos, Samuel era un hombre detallista, paciente, enamorado, correcto, la había llevado a vacacionar al lado de su familia, donde le habían asignado una habitación de huéspedes en la lujosa villa francesa que tenían, la verdad era que aunque habían compartido momentos apasionados, las caricias no habían sido profundas, él le había dicho que esperaría pacientemente a que ella estuviese lista, después de todo, sí las cosas salían como él las tenía planeadas, tendrían una vida para amarse.

Samuel esperaba por su novia en el vestíbulo de la mansión Andrew en Nueva York, ambos habían viajado ahí por separado debido a los negocios, y habían decidido aprovechar ese tiempo de su apretada agenda para cenar juntos, escuchó una puerta y pensó que ella aparecería por la escalera pronto, pero al que vio bajar fue a William Andrew.

William, no sabía que estabas aquí.

Buenas noches Samuel, vine a resolver algunos asuntos de negocios, y a ver a mi tía por supuesto, además Monica quería hacer compras y ver un show en Broadway. – le dijo el apuesto rubio vestido impecablemente de traje color negro.

Candice no lo mencionó esta mañana que hablamos.

Jajaja, a estas alturas deberías saber que ella no es precisamente una "morning person"así que de seguro lo olvidó.

Lo sé… ¿y dime para cuando tendrán familia? Seguro el consejo ya te tiene loco con el tema de la sucesión de los Andrew, después de todo ya tienen más de un año de casados.

El consejo sabe perfectamente que no debe, meterse en ello, pero no dudo que tu familia también esté presionándote.

Así es, aunque ahora que tengo a mi lado a la mujer adecuada se han relajado un poco.

En eso una figura apareció en lo alto de la escalera, ambos hombres voltearon y vieron la espigada y alta figura de Monica, enmarcada en un vaporoso vestido color beige, con su cabello en un bob corto, y joyas de Chopard.

Se ve hermosa tu mujer, lo que no me explico es porque nunca luce nada de la colección de joyas de los Andrew. – le dijo Samuel.

Jajaja, mi querido Samuel, la respuesta a esa pregunta es tan sencilla. – le dijo Monica en un melodioso tono. – todas las joyas Andrew son de tu mujer, un vestigio de cuando eran pareja mi marido y ella por supuesto. –

Albert odió la implicación de Monica acerca de que Candy fuera la mujer de Samuel. Samuel detectó el dejo de celos en la voz de ella.

Monica, te ves hermosa, pero te agradecería que no te refirieras a Candy como mi mujer, es mi novia, y espero que muy pronto mi prometida, pero... al referirte a ella de esa manera pareciera que es mi amante, y aunque no sea de tu incumbencia no lo es.

Vamos querido, no seas anticuado, fue solo una expresión, además, no serías el primero.

Monica. – el tono de William no era para nada calmado.

Ya amor, ya sé que ella es intocable… -

Monica no continuó con su conversación porque los dos caballeros dejaron de prestarle atención, una rubia espectacular venía descendiendo, y llevaba un look perfecto para una noche en Nueva York, un entallado enterizo strapless color negro, el escote de corazón, y la imposiblemente ajustada parte superior era de infarto, el pantalón era más holgado, llevaba altas zapatillas descubiertas en color dorado, las uñas de sus pies y manos iban pintadas en un color vino casi negro, sus rizos rubios alborotados intencionadamente, el ancho brazalete de diamantes que ella comprara tiempo atrás para la cena de ensayo de Stear y Patty, iba en su mano izquierda, y hermosos broqueles de diamantes de 25 kilates adornaban sus orejas, el maquillaje de sus ojos un perfecto smokey eyes que resaltaba el color de sus ojos.

Albert tragó en seco, la mujer que tenía frente a él ya no era más una niña, iba francamente sensual y sofisticada, y una vez más Monica palidecía al lado de ella, Terry había tenido razón, esta nunca había sido una competencia justa, y el más grande pecado de Monica Ainsworth era no ser Candice Andrew.

Samuel se adelantó para ayudarla a bajar el último tramo de escalera.

Te ves…

Arrebatadora princesa. – le dijo Albert con el aplomo que Samuel parecía haber perdido al contemplarla.

Gracias. Monica, también te ves espectacular. – le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa tratando de compensar un poco la atención de los hombres hacia ella.

¿Nos vamos Candice?

Sí, permíteme tomo mi chal. – Candy tomó un espectacular chal negro con flecos se veía chic, y hermosa, en su dedo índice solo llevaba una ancha argolla dorada mate.

Samuel le abrió la puerta y posó su mano en su breve cintura, Monica y Albert salieron detrás de ellos y cada pareja subió a su auto.

Samuel había planeado una noche especial, pero la realidad era que cualquier plan palidecía al lado de ella.

Preciosa, tenía según yo una noche especial planeada, pero nada está a tu altura.

Samuel, no digas eso, cualquier cosa está bien. – Samuel sabía perfectamente que esa no era solo una línea, esa hermosa mujer a su lado no le importaría si solo la llevaba por Hot dogs a Gray´s Papaya, o si la subía a un avión con rumbo a Paris, eso era precisamente lo que le fascinaba de ella.

Bien, veremos si logro sorprenderte. – le dijo mientras extendía su mano para tomar la de ella.

Llegaron a un exclusivo restaurante situado en la terraza de un rascacielos, era la escena del momento, la gente chic de la ciudad se encontraba ahí, y aun entre modelos, y celebridades, Candy llamaba la atención.

La guio a la mesa preparada en una esquina discreta del roof garden, música en vivo amenizaba el ambiente, suaves luces, y velas por aquí y por allá, la comida fue exquisita, el vino también, y el postre un extravagante mousse de chocolate amargo y oro. El champagne con fresas vino después. Todo era intencionadamente lujoso.

Candice, dime tu más extravagante sueño…

Jajajaja no sé, toda mi vida es un extravagante sueño, nunca pensé que viviría todo esto o que tendría todo lo que tengo cuando era una pequeña creciendo en el hogar de Pony… creo que mi más extravagante sueño en este momento es ser feliz, formar una familia, sentirme segura… saber que los míos, los que amo, están seguros… y felices.

El dinero de los Andrew te ha dado la seguridad, ¿no?

Eso pareciera. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa a medias.

Candice, quiero hacerte feliz, ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa? – le dijo mientras le extendía un hermoso anillo de diamante amarillo y oro rosado.

El corazón de Candy se aceleró, frente a ella estaba un hombre dispuesto a caminar al lado de ella, a compartir su vida, un hombre que durante los últimos ocho meses había hecho hasta lo imposible por ganarse su corazón, por conocerla, por adelantarse a sus necesidades, un hombre que la había acompañado en el mes y medio de rehabilitación que había tenido que hacer después de su accidente, el hombre que había movido cielo, mar y tierra por el bienestar de la hermana María, un hombre que si bien no tenía el carisma de Albert con los niños del hogar, hacía un esfuerzo consciente porque cada vez que fuera posible fueran a visitarlos y tomaba nota mental de las pocas necesidades que podía haber en el lugar (ya que Candy y Albert normalmente se hacían cargo de eso), y simplemente mandaba gente que se hiciera cargo de ello, o bien promocionaba activamente la adopción de los pequeños entre sus conocidos, un hombre de familia, un hombre honesto, tal vez… tal vez casándose con él lograría la tan anhelada paz, el bienestar de los que amaba,¿ y porque no? Tal vez lograría ser feliz, no podía negar la atracción hacía él, ni el afecto que había crecido en ella para con él.

Ella no respondió, se acercó y lo besó en los labios, no suavemente, sino tratando de poner en ese beso su alma. Samuel la miró sorprendido, nunca lo había besado así.

¿Eso es un sí?

Sí, pero…

Dime lo que quieras, estoy dispuesto a cumplirlo.

Quiero un compromiso largo, podemos anunciarlo de inmediato, incluso llevar a cabo una fiesta pronto, pero la boda no antes de un año.

Está bien, sí eso es lo que quieres.

Y creo que sabes que los prenupciales serán todo un tema, y los hijos también, por cierto, no quiero hijos hasta pasados dos años de casados.

Lo que tú quieras Candice. ¿Cuándo puedo hablar con tu tía y con William?

Tal vez mañana mismo en la noche…

¿No necesitan tiempo para planearlo?

Jajaja, Elroy Andrew no necesita tiempo para planear una pequeña cena formal, claro que la fiesta de compromiso seguramente si necesitara un mes. ¿Están tus padres en la ciudad?

Sí.

Bien, mañana mismo cenamos en mi casa.

Ven, hay algo más que quiero mostrarte.

Salieron del restaurant y después de un rato entraron a un edificio muy lujoso, de esos que tienen historia, y en los cuales conseguir un departamento en casi casi un milagro.

¿qué hacemos aquí?

Ya verás. – le dijo él mientras le cubría los ojos y la guiaba al elevador.

Candy sintió como ascendían, y después de un rato, sintió que entraban en un lugar, pero él aun no la soltó, Candy sintió la suave brisa de la noche golpear su cuerpo, y supo que estaban en exterior.

¿Y bien? ¿ya puedo ver?

Jajaja, eres tan niña, me encantas por eso… sí, abre los ojos. - Candy tenía frente a ella una increíble vista de Manhattan, las luces de la ciudad a sus pies.

¿Dónde estamos? Es hermoso.

Este es mi regalo de compromiso para ti.

¿A qué te refieres?

Compré este penthouse para nosotros, y lo puse a tu nombre. - Candy sintió un escalofrío, no era la primera vez que un hombre le regalaba un penthouse, y recordó siete años atrás cuando Albert la llevó a conocer el que le había comprado en Chicago. – ¿Quieres verlo?

El lugar era simplemente lujoso, decorado con muy buen gusto, pisos de mármol, tinas de hidromasajes, un closet de ensueño…

Samuel, no debiste, tenemos departamentos en muchas partes…

No mi amor, los Andrew tienen departamentos en muchas partes, pero este es nuestro. No me mal entiendas, quiero una vida contigo, llena de nuestros recuerdos, y estoy consciente que para hacer eso, tenemos que escribir una historia diferente. – le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba con pasión.

El beso se prolongó, y Candy sintió como la temperatura subió entre ellos, hasta ese momento ellos no habían estado juntos, pero, por otro lado, sus ávidas manos recorrían su suave cuerpo, y ¿cómo le dices que no al hombre que te acaba de regalar un penthouse, y un anillo invaluable? Pero que más allá de ello, sin saberlo le estaba reglando seguridad.

Candice, te deseo tanto… - le dijo él mientras recorría sus formas.

¿Quieres dejar de esperar?

¿Estás segura?

Tal vez… le dijo ella, mientras la caricia de él sobre sus ropas rozaba suavemente sus pezones, y la hacía lanzar un gemido de placer, de sorpresa, de anticipación... Samuel aún no había aprendido a descifrarla, pero con cuidado la alzó en brazo s y la llevó a la cama, la ayudó a desvestirse, y se quedó con la boca abierta, al ver el juego de lencería que ella llevaba.

\- Dios eres hermosa… - le dijo él mientras demandaba su boca una vez más.

La luna entraba a raudales, y por la ventana, y Candy se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que las manos de un hombre experto, ahora su prometido, producían en ella.


	42. Chapter 41

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Chicas, primero que nada, agradezco a aquellas que me siguen apoyando y teniendo paciencia, hoy por hoy, es solo por ustedes que escribo. Gracias, Glenda, Alexa90, Lucero Santoskoy, Reeka21, Miriam811, Amuleto Dragón, Mary Silenciosa, y algunas otras con quienes me disculpo por no recordar sus nombres, pero ir a buscarlas significa echarme un clavado en los reviews, y francamente, prefiero evitarlos, sin embargo, de todo corazón, mil gracias.**

 **Me gustaría hacer un llamado al respeto hacia mi persona, mi trabajo y lo que siento debe ser el rumbo de la historia, sé que en Anatomía fue diferente, y aún en esta reescribí al principio, pero después de eso me prometí no hacerlo, también por ello me tardo más en las actualizaciones.**

 **Estoy en mi absoluto derecho de escribir lo que pienso, y lo que creo es mi óptica del mundo, sé que no es una historia rosa, sino una historia real, la vida es así, complicada, llena de desencuentros, y sinsabores, pero también creo que el amor puede triunfar por encima de ellos.**

 **No soy la copia de otras escritoras que muchas consideran que son mejores que yo, y respeto su opinión, incluso he respetado cuando me comparan, aunque no le hayo el sentido, porque no soy ellas, y si quieren una historia de ellas, entonces deberían leerlas a ellas y no a mí.**

 **Siéntanse en la absoluta libertad de no leerme, si esta historia no va con ustedes. Pero si pido respeto hacia mi persona, ya que no considero ni justo ni adecuado que pasen al plano de lo personal, juzgando mi vida sin conocerme, que además si tuviesen razón en sus juicios es muy mi vida ¿no?**

 **Si les parece que la historia perdió su rumbo, pues es respetable, es su interpretación de mis líneas, pero les recuerdo que no tienen el panorama completo, cada cosa, y estilo de escritura tienen una razón de ser, que tal vez pronto la entiendan, y tal vez a algunas les pase de noche. Creo que las generalizaciones, los juicios de valor, los insultos, las críticas destructivas, y demás, no tienen razón de ser, porque siempre me he dirigido a ustedes en un marco de respeto, y por lo mismo, exijo lo mismo a cambio.**

 **En fin, estamos mucho más cerca del final, y la madeja por fin se va a desenmarañar, y las que juran que solo les daré dos líneas de felicidad a los rubios, pues ni que decirles. Scarlett y Rhett ni siquiera esas dos líneas de felicidad tienen, y eso no evitó que "Lo que el viento se llevó" fuese y siga siendo un éxito, no soy Margaret Mitchell, me encantaría serlo, pero créanme, que más que dos líneas de felicidad si les daré, por respeto a ustedes, a la historia, a los personajes, y a que aún creo que a pesar de todo el amor TODO lo puede.**

 **Bendiciones.**

 **Capítulo 41**

" **Existen muchas clases de amor en este mundo, pero nunca dos veces el mismo amor"**

 **El Gran Gatsby**

 **8 meses después de la boda de Monica y Albert. Londres.**

Monica llegó al Savoy del brazo de William, sabía que se veía linda, con un vestido color negro, ajustado al cuerpo, William se veía más que atractivo, traje y corbata negros y camisa inmaculadamente blanca, ella iba colgada de su brazo, y se sentía orgullosa de ser la dueña del hombre que todas volteaban a ver.

Llegaron hasta su lugar, una magnífica mesa situada en el centro del restaurante para seis personas, Sophie y Anthony también estaban en la ciudad y los acompañarían, tomaron asiento, habían llegado un poco antes por ser los anfitriones, observó cómo William se aseguró que los platillos favoritos de Candy estuviesen disponibles, incluyendo el postre, sin importar o recordar que Monica era alérgica al chocolate.

Monica vio llegar a Sophie del brazo de Anthony, ella vestía un hermoso vestido púrpura que armonizaba divinamente con el castaño claro de su cabello, viendo la calidad del vestido y las joyas supuso que eran regalo de Anthony, nadie podía negar que los hombres Andrew tenían un gusto impecable, algo que ella misma no había tenido la dicha de disfrutar, ya que William jamás compraba ropa o joyas para ella, por supuesto podía gastar lo que quisiera, pero él no lo escogía.

Sophie te ves hermosa, y dime ¿habrá compromiso pronto? – Monica la vio enrojecer, había sido intencional la pregunta.

Monica, eso es algo entre Sophie y yo, así que no tiene por qué respondértelo.

Anthony, Anthony, es solo curiosidad, ya tienen varios años de novios, en ese tiempo William se casó dos veces, no entiendo que te detiene.

Monica, déjalos en paz. Bienvenidos, y Sophie, ciertamente te ves hermosa. – le dijo William galantemente mientras se inclinaba a besar su mano.

Gracias Alb… William. – Monica odiaba que le llamaran Albert, y la única que lo hacía era Candy, Sophie no sabía si por costumbre o por retar a Monica.

La conversación se vio interrumpida porque justo en ese momento la algarabía de flashes en la entrada les anunció que Candy había llegado, tenía imán para los paparazzis, y seguro se veía espectacular.

La rubia entró llevaba un soberbio vestido color nude con aplicaciones de encaje negro, entallado al cuerpo, el largo justo a media rodilla, zapatillas clásicas de tacón de aguja y punta en pico de Louboutain, su cabello magníficamente estilizado en un peinado lacio que la hacía ver muy diferente, y su joyería era exquisita, un maxi brazalete negro con bordes de oro en su mano izquierda (ese era siempre un accesorio en ella, Sophie se preguntaba si tal vez escondía un tatuaje, porque nunca la veía sin uno) un anillo de ónix negro finamente cortado y montado en oro amarillo, y aretes a juego, en su mano un clutch color vino.

Colgada del brazo de Samuel, quien vestía un fino traje italiano en color carbón, y se veía muy apuesto, la rubia sonreía, y el estómago de Monica se retorcía, al verla tan feliz.

Candy, querida, qué bueno que llegaron, dime ¿Cómo sigue la hermana María? ¿encontraron a quién causó el accidente? ¿recuerda algo ella?

Samuel pudo sentir la tensión en Candy a su lado, y lo confundió un poco la sonrisa y la suave voz que utilizó para contestarle a Monica.

Sigue bastante mejor, Monica, gracias por preguntar, y no, no ha podido identificar a nadie, ni hay pistas.

¿Igual que con tu accidente?

Sí, igual que con mi accidente.

Qué pena, en fin, querida, es bueno verte, y verte al lado de este hombre, tal vez ahora deje de haber desgracias, digo, tu accidente, el de la hermana María, el pequeño incendio en el hogar, y la caída de la tía Elroy, es mucho en unos cuantos meses ¿no crees?

Nadie le contestó nada, Candy solo le sonrió y en un momento de descuido volteó a ver a Albert con un dejo de incredulidad, toda la noche Monica y Albert parecieron la pareja perfecta. Ella sonreía y le susurraba cosas al oído, él simplemente asentía de vez en cuando.

 **Tres semanas atrás. Londres.**

Y bien Sophie, dime que pretendes hacer para lograr que Anthony te pida matrimonio.

Nada Monica, no pretendo hacer nada, en su momento lo hará si así lo quiere.

Pues entonces estás perdiendo el tiempo querida, mira que la juventud no es eterna, y ya tienes 25.

Monica, dime como va tu relación con William.

Divina, sabes bien que me adora, obviamente perder al bebé no fue sencillo, pero nos unió más.

¿Y para cuando volverás a intentarlo?

En cuanto el médico me dé luz verde, aunque bueno, disfrutar de nuestro matrimonio es un maravilloso regalo.

¿Sabes que ella irá a Boston con William?

Ella siempre va con él a todos lados, pero al final del día, con la que regresa es conmigo.

Me da gusto verte tan relajada, en fin, querida, debo irme, que sigas disfrutando de tu día en el club.

Monica la observó partir, se veía confiada y segura de sí misma, y eso no era algo que hiciera precisamente feliz a Monica, además últimamente había muchas fotos de ella divirtiéndose con Candy, Annie y Patty, o participando en los comités de caridad, pareciera que estaba tomando su lugar dentro de los Andrew, aún sin ser parte de ellos oficialmente.

Sonrió para sí pensando en que seguramente en unos cuatro días tendría a su William de regreso, él le había dicho que se iría por varias semanas, pero algo le decía a Monica que antes de lo previsto él estaría de nuevo en Londres.

 **Un día antes del** **compromiso de Candy y de Samuel.**

Albert observaba por la ventana de su habitación en la mansión de Chicago, no era su habitación de siempre, sino una que había mandado limpiar de las muchas ya existentes después de su matrimonio con Monica, era una habitación más bien pequeña y sencilla, con un baño antiguo, que ni siquiera había sido remodelado recientemente, eran pocas las noches que pasaban ahí, y se encontraba en un área alejada de la mansión, que rara vez se usaba.

Por supuesto a Monica le había dado algo el día que por casualidad conoció la habitación de Candy, una de las habitaciones principales de la mansión, con más de un anexo, lujosos muebles y un baño que prácticamente era del tamaño de la habitación que ellos ocupaban, pero los berrinches de Monica lo tenían sin cuidado.

Eran las tres de la mañana, y ellos habían regresado de la dichosa obra alrededor de la una, había inquirido discretamente si Candy ya había vuelto y le habían dicho que no, así que, aunque se había dirigido a la habitación, no se había cambiado, solo se había quitado la corbata y el saco, la luz de la luna lo iluminaba, y Monica lo observaba en silencio.

Su cabello estaba revuelto, iba descalzo y gran parte de su camisa estaba desabotonada, su mirada parecía perdida a kilómetros de distancia, algo, o más bien alguien ocupaba su mente, era inevitable, él había estado en otro lado toda la noche.

¿No vas a dormir?

Tengo pendientes.

Tienes una preocupación en la cabeza, saber si tú querida Candy se está revolcando con Samuel, y la respuesta es sí, uno no se viste como ella se vistió hoy solo porque sí.

Monica… - el tono de advertencia en la voz no pasó desapercibido, pero como siempre lo ignoró.

Sabes perfectamente la clase de mujer que es, pero claro, quieres seguir idealizándola.

Sabes bien que no soporto que te pongas en ese plan, voy a la biblioteca, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Como quieras.

Monica lo observó salir hecho una furia dando un portazo, pero se encogió de hombros, era la verdad, y algún día se daría cuenta de la que se había librado al no casarse con Candy.

Albert bajó, y se dirigió a la biblioteca, trató de concentrarse en sus cosas, y se preguntó si ese era el común denominador de las salidas de Candy con Samuel, después de todo ella tenía 25 años, y claro era una mujer hermosa, sensual, joven, independiente, sumamente rica y sin compromisos.

Tras 15 minutos de pretender ocuparse con un bonche de papeles de los cuales en realidad no había logrado leer ni dos palabras seguidas, escuchó la puerta, a pesar de lo grande que era el lugar, a esa hora de la noche era difícil no escuchar, además el motor del auto de Samuel no era precisamente silencioso.

Salió a paso lento de la biblioteca, la observó entrar, con sus zapatos en la mano, su cabello un poco más despeinado, el maquillaje se apreciaba un poco menos impecable y de pronto la certeza de que ella había estado íntimamente con Samuel lo lleno de dolor, si alguien le hubiese preguntado como llegaba a esa conclusión no hubiese podido explicarlo, sin embargo, para él no había duda.

Observó sus movimientos suaves, y cuidadosos, tratando de no hacer ruido, sabía que ella no era consciente de que él estaba ahí, la luz de los jardines entraba por los ventanales, y le permitían ver claramente su suave figura, perfectamente enmarcada en ese traje que era enloquecedoramente sensual. Maldijo a la vida, a las circunstancias, a sus decisiones, al miedo, y a todo lo que le impedía estar con ella.

¿Quieres explicarme que horas son estas de llegar? – la voz de bajo profunda de Albert la hizo brincar, como siempre que hablaba con ella, había un tono acariciador.

Creo que no tengo que darte explicaciones… ¿O quieres explicarme que haces acechando entre las sombras? ¿pretendías que pegara un grito y despertara a la tía?

Jajajaja, eso sería divertido.

Shhhh cállate que el que la despertará serás tú.

Vamos a la biblioteca.

Estoy cansada, además, Monica podría bajar, y … mejor sentémonos en las escaleras.

Albert no discutió y se sentó junto a ella compartían un escalón, pero ella estaba recargada en el barandal, viéndolo fijamente, con algo de nostalgia y añoranza, pero había algo diferente.

¿Cómo te fue?

Me pidió que fuera su esposa. – le dijo ella mostrándole su mano izquierda, dónde el magnífico anillo de compromiso brillaba descaradamente.

Y viendo que llevas el anillo supongo que aceptaste.

Vendrá esta noche con sus padres a pedirte mi mano, a ti y a la tía.

¿Fijaron fecha?

No, le dije que quería un compromiso largo. Quiero tomarme mi tiempo, hacer las cosas con calma, nada loco ni apresurado como fue lo nuestro… aprendí mi lección, y quiero vivir en cada etapa y momento, disfrutarlo todo… siempre recordaré con mucho amor y nostalgia lo que tú y yo vivimos juntos, tu recuerdo vivirá por siempre en mi corazón como lo más maravilloso que jamás viví y como el hombre de mi vida, si, como el príncipe de los cuentos, pero también tienes que saber la verdad de lo que ahora estoy viviendo, que Samuel está conmigo y que lo que tengo en este momento con él es completamente diferente y eso me gusta también, lo amo en cierta forma, de una manera en la que no hay angustia, amo lo que tú y yo vivimos juntos, y siempre tendrá un lugar en mi corazón, pero lo que estoy viviendo con Samuel es distinto, no hay temor, no es tortuoso, no es una montaña rusa de emociones, es solo un amor constante, reposado, ha fluido sin que haya obstáculos, por primera vez el universo no parece confabularse en contra de mi felicidad, y él es un gran hombre, ha estado aquí, apoyándome en cada prueba, en cada decisión, aún sin saber todo lo que está pasando…, no pregunta, no cuestiona, solo espera y está conmigo y sí, es un hombre apasionado y me ama, de una manera madura, pausada y me hace sentir importante en su vida, la vive de tal manera que parece que la vive para y por mí y eso Albert, es justamente lo que necesito ahora, lo que quiero, quiero normalidad y él es todo eso y más en este momento - le dijo ella, mientras se quitaba de la mano izquierda la ancha pulsera dorada que llevaba, y Albert pudo distinguir las cuentas azules alrededor de su muñeca.

Te entiendo completamente Candy - le dijo Albert tratando de disimular el profundo dolor que las palabras de Candy causaron a su alma, era muy raro estar en esta situación, ya que había sido él mismo, quien le había pedido que viviera, se enamorara, abriera su corazón a otro hombre y ahora que estaba sucediendo, saberla perdida, le dolía solo en el alma, sino en el cuerpo y se sentía más solo que nunca antes, hizo a un lado sus pensamientos de dolor y simplemente le preguntó, con un dejo de tristeza - ¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?

Si – le dijo Candy con seguridad - ¿O es que acaso tienes una razón por la que deba negarme?

Tal vez pronto…

Basta Albert, no quiero más hubieras, o quizás, estoy cansada de todo esto, de que ninguno de los dos tenga una vida completa, de todo el dolor y la angustia… quiero, no, necesito ser feliz, pensar en otras cosas que no sean dolor, sufrimiento, llevo años viviendo una vida sin vivirla, sin sentirla, con angustias, dolor, desamor, esperando, Albert y si te soy honesta estoy cansada y no puedo más, quiero ser feliz, lo merezco y por las razones que sean cada vez suceden más cosas… y Samuel… el me ama y yo, he sido feliz a su lado, es un hombre dispuesto a mover una montaña por mí, me ha sabido conquistar y sí por si acaso te lo preguntas, si he sido su mujer y también en ese aspecto nos entendemos bien y estar a su lado me hace olvidar, me permite soñar, creer que hay esperanza, es tiempo de dejar de pretender que algún día perteneceremos juntos, nuestro amor fue un sueño que tuve una vez y que hace años creí que era posible, estuvimos muy cerca una vez de lograrlo juntos, pero por razones que ya no valen la pena recordar no pudimos, ya una vez hicimos las paces con ese pasado y debemos dejarlo justamente ahí, donde quedó y recordarlo con infinito amor y con todo lo doloroso y maravilloso que fue. Estoy sorprendida, porque nunca pensé que dejaría entrar el amor en mi vida nuevamente, porque por lo que fuera, por mis locas decisiones, por las circunstancias o el tiempo mi historia contigo, mi historia con Terry , no son precisamente mesuradas, y puedo ver donde me equivoque contigo, me brinque pasos, me arrojé irreflexivamente a tus brazos, sin esperar, sin dar el tiempo de madurar, de ver… y con Samuel todo ha sido diferente. Quiero ser feliz Albert, ya me cansé de sufrir, de esperar, de anhelar, y de tener miedo, quiero verte feliz, a ti y a los que amo. Albert, entiéndeme, en este momento siento por Samuel una clase de amor que no puedo explicar, pero lo siento, jamás será si quiera semejante a lo que sentí una vez contigo, pero quiero experimentarlo, vivirlo y sí quiero hacer mi vida al lado de Samuel y tener una familia con él.

Candy vio la mirada de dolor y de derrota en él, y sintió como su corazón se partía, pero por primera vez en meses quería ser egoísta, hacía años que su vida cargaba solo dolor y Samuel era una bocanada de aire fresco en su vida y no estaba dispuesta a volver a dejar pasar las oportunidades, y no se lo había prometido solo a sí misma, sino incluso a Albert.

Albert, perdóname, no debí decirte todo esto, no debo hacerte sufrir…, tú ya tienes suficiente con todo, no quiero ser cruel e insensible contigo, sabes que eres alguien muy importante en mi vida y quiero que seas completamente feliz.

No pequeña, yo me prometí que haría lo que fuera porque tu fueras feliz, y alguna vez soñé con ser yo esa felicidad, pero como bien dijiste, nuestro tiempo ya pasó y ahora, no puede ser, no te puedo pedir que detengas tu vida otra vez por mí y si has encontrado con Samuel la felicidad y el amor, entonces entiendo que debo hacerme a un lado y como una vez te lo prometí siempre estaré ahí para ti, quiero que tengas todo lo que sueñes y desees, que te realices como mujer, se feliz por ambos, y espero que el hombre que se ha robado tu corazón sea digno de ti.

Gracias Albert…, solo espero que tú alcances un día la felicidad y que un día no muy lejano cuando me refleje en tu mirada ya no haya dolor ni tristeza, tienes que prometérmelo también, por mí, por lo que fuimos, por lo que tuvimos, por el hombre maravilloso que eres…-

No tienes que agradecer princesa. – le dijo él mientras tomaba su mano y acariciaba levemente el dorso de ella con su pulgar – y te prometo que un día cuando me vuelvas a ver, seré feliz, voy a luchar con todas mis fuerzas por que así sea, por encontrar así como tú el amor, por mi felicidad, aquella que siempre me ha sido esquiva, pero debes saber que si tú lo eres, yo lo seré por añadidura - después depositó un beso y se puso en pie, le extendió la mano para ayudarla a hacer lo propio, y le sonrió, con un dejo de tristeza, pero con toda la intención de verla feliz. - Tiraremos la casa por la ventana entonces, se casa la matriarca de los Andrew, tendrá que ser una boda por todo lo alto. – le dijo él con intención.

¿Te sirve de algo hacerla rabiar?

Un poco… - le dijo él con una media sonrisa, levantando los hombros resignado.

Subieron la escalera tomados de la mano, y llegando a lo alto se separaron, dormirían pocas horas, después de todo había una cena que planear, Albert comenzó a hacer las notas mentales de lo que habría que hacer en pocas horas para que la petición de Candy fuese espectacular.

El ruido de cajones y las ordenes que daba por el teléfono despertaron a Monica, quien solo alcanzó a escuchar, "Si Karl, ya sabes sus medidas, hoy a las 6, perfecto, gracias."

¿Con quién hablabas?

Karl.

¿Karl?

Lagerfeld.

Son las 7 de la mañana, estás haciendo demasiado ruido y… ¿Por qué hablabas con Karl Lagerfeld?

Para el vestido de esta noche, por cierto, si no trajiste nada apropiado para una cena formal debes ir de compras.

Pero pediste un vestido...

Sabes bien, que no compro tu ropa, es temprano, pero hay mucho que hacer, así que tal vez deberías empezar tu día temprano, la cena comenzará a las nueve.

¿Cena?

Samuel y sus padres vienen a pedir la mano de Candy.

Monica lo observó salir por la puerta, creía haber escuchado mal, ella se casaba y él estaba planeando la cena de petición de mano, y por supuesto le había encargado un vestido de diseñador, que de seguro sería una obra de arte, y ella, Monica Andrew, su esposa, debía ir y buscar en cualquier boutique de la ciudad.

Elroy Andrew observó a su ejército de asistentes y sirvientes ir de aquí para allá, había ordenado que no despertaran a Candy y que si despertaba por sí misma le dijeran que durmiera un poco más, William había hablado con ella a las 6 de la mañana, para darle la noticia, y de inmediato habían puesto manos a la obra.

Flores, las llamadas necesarias por supuesto, aunque sería un evento exclusivamente familiar, debía ser espectacular.

Observó a Monica bajar enfundada en jeans y una camisa blanca, aún llevaba el cabello mojado y ni siquiera llevaba maquillaje.

Buenos días.

Buenos días Tía Elroy…

Madame Andrew querida, estamos en privado. ¿Vas a algún lado?

Al parecer a conseguir un vestido.

No te preocupes, cualquier cosa que hayas traído estará bien, después de todo la estrella de la noche es Candy.

Sí, y mi marido le ordenó un vestido de Chanel.

William tiene un gusto exquisito.

Solo cuando se trata de comprarle ropa a su amante.

No te atrevas a volver a decir eso chiquilla.

¿O si no?

No me retes, te crees muy lista, pero no me conoces, mejor vete.

Usted es la que no me conoce querida tía, ¿por cierto, como sigue su cadera después de la caída? – el tono dulce de voz le revolvía el estómago a Elroy.

Mejor que nunca, querida Monica, dime, ¿seguirás siendo estéril?

Monica no respondió nada y simplemente salió de la mansión abordó el deportivo de William y se internó en el tráfico de Chicago.

¿Salió Candy?

¿Por qué lo preguntas hijo?

Escuché el motor del Lamborghini.

Salió tu mujer.

¿En mi auto?

Sí.

Hablaré con Peter, sabe bien que nadie tiene permiso de manejar ese auto si no es Candy o yo.

No creo que le haya pedido permiso.

¿Cómo va todo?

Ya está prácticamente listo. ¿Cómo estás?

Si ella será feliz, todo está bien tía.

Ve a descansar un rato, dudo mucho que hayas dormido algo. Te veo al rato para el almuerzo.

Iré a montar.

Bien, como quieras, pero deja de estar en el camino de mis empleados. – le dijo Elroy mientras apretaba afectuosamente su mano.

Elroy lo observó alejarse, y rogó en silencio porque sus muchachos encontraran la felicidad.

Candy observó el vestido que se encontraba sobre la cama, una divina creación de seda y organza en color rosa nude, con aplicaciones de orquídeas hechas en satín y perlas, el corte era sencillo, strapless, inspirado en los 50´s, con falda circular, las zapatillas descubiertas, hechas en seda, con una hermosa orquídea de lado, y tacón de aguja en rosa dorado. Y por supuesto, las joyas eran exquisitas. El fino estuche de terciopelo negro de Cartier hacía que resaltaran aún más, los diamantes rosados y perlas, en montura de platino, había por supuesto un ancho brazalete para su mano izquierda, aretes, un anillo y un espectacular diamante de 15 kilates montado de manera flotante en una fina cadena de platino que según la luz tendería a desaparecer.

Se vistió y por supuesto se sentía como una princesa, eso solía provocar Albert en ella, siempre, su cabello lo habían recogido todo en un estilo engañosamente desordenado que sin duda le favorecía.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, era la tía Elroy que quería ver el resultado final.

Te ves hermosa hija.

Gracias.

¿Estás lista Candy?

Sí…

Hija…

Sé lo que vas a decir tía, pero, te diré lo que le dije a Albert quiero ser feliz… y serlo al lado de Albert parece francamente un imposible…

Sabes que apoyaré cualquier decisión que tomes, y que estoy orgullosa de ti, y espero que en verdad puedas ser feliz hija, ven, vamos.

Albert observó como su tía y Candy descendían las escaleras, Samuel se acercó para recibirlas y ofrecer su brazo a ambas, se cumplieron con las formalidades de saludos entre ambas familias, y comenzaron la agradable velada.

Monica no podía evitar comparar la fastuosa cena con lo que había sido su fiesta de compromiso, y escuchaba en silencio como Elroy Andrew y Rebeca Goldman planeaban una fiesta impresionante para celebrar el compromiso, y se preguntaba secretamente, si eso sería el compromiso, que sería la boda. William intervenía de vez en cuando para dar una idea aún más extravagante, y el resto del tiempo se dedicaba a contemplarla. Candy reía y sonreía con ternura a los mil y un gestos caballerosos de Samuel quien sin duda se adaptaba a la perfección a la conversación de los Andrew, eran todos una gran familia feliz, todos menos ella. Se sintió desfallecer, la ira la inundó, y en su cabeza se formó un plan.

Un mes después se llevó a cabo la fiesta de compromiso, un acontecimiento elegante, sin precedentes, una total extravagancia, nombrado el evento del año, se llevó a cabo dentro del fabuloso MET en Nueva York.

Las personalidades más importantes del mundo se dieron cita al evento, los bocadillos y platillos más exquisitos fueron degustados, la decoración en sí era una extravagancia de flores, velas, y luces, era simplemente extraordinario.

Candy llevaba un exquisito vestido de Dior, color gris nude, con aplicaciones de flores, encaje y perlas en la parte superior del vestido, un escote extravagante, que por la delicada complexión de ella le sentaba de maravilla, y una falda de múltiples capas de tul, el tema de la noche eran los diamantes, y Candy lucía unos hermosos pendientes, un brazalete ancho, se veía regia.

Samuel la llevó al centro de la pista, tomándola de la mano, y abrieron el baile de esa noche, con un magnífico vals, la hizo girar magistralmente, bailaron de una forma experta, que pocas veces se ve en la nueva generación, recorriendo la pista y haciéndola lucir.

Monica, se encontraba a un lado de William, quien no perdía un solo movimiento de la pareja, estaba furiosa, furiosa porque ese evento era mil veces más fastuosos que su boda, porque Candy parecía una princesa, porque William no le quitaba la vista de encima, porque Candy sonreía, porque todas las miradas eran para ella, porque la chiquilla huérfana que parecía haber tenido todo en su contra, era una vez más superior a ella, a Monica Ainsworth, con un árbol genealógico impecable, con la mejor educación desde niña, con el porte y la clase que solo se puede adquirir tras generaciones de pertenecer a la aristocracia, y esa chiquilla que se había criado en un orfanatorio, con una sonrisa la opacaba. Y descaradamente paseaba a sus "madres" en un evento de esa magnitud, sin importarle el qué dirán, ni la imagen de la familia, sin más, las presentaba, les confería respeto, les había dado un lugar de honor, y eso Monica no lo entendía, se sentía ofendida, agraviada, y exhausta, habían sido meses de vivir a la sombra de ella.

 **Meses después del compromiso de Candy y Samuel**

En los siguientes meses Albert prácticamente solo pudo ver a Candy en las revistas, viajaba por todas partes, cerraba negocios multimillonarios, y rara vez pasaba mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, en todas partes se hablaba de su belleza, buen gusto y talento para los negocios, la invitaban a las shows de los más exclusivos diseñadores, y todos morían por saber quién era el que diseñaría su vestido de novia, pero ese era un secreto guardado celosamente, asistía a los compromisos sociales del brazo de Samuel y siempre tenía una gran sonrisa, eran la pareja perfecta, y Albert no podía dejar de sentir que la vida se le escapaba de las manos, al verla tan feliz, por un lado, eso le daba paz, y por otro, moría de celos.

Cuando ella estaba en Nueva York, se quedaba en el penthouse que sería su hogar cuando se casaran, pero la realidad era que nunca pasaba más de una noche ahí y volvía a su vida errante, algunas veces Samuel había intentado acompañarla, pero la respuesta invariable es que prefería hacerlo sola, pareciera que algo le impidiera echar raíces, y prefería la actividad febril.

La verdad era que Samuel también la veía más en revistas que en ningún otro lado, la acompañaba a los compromisos sociales que podía, pero, normalmente, después de los eventos, ella terminaba besándolo apresuradamente y subiéndose a algún avión con un destino lejano, si en esos ocho meses habían logrado pasar un mes juntos, era mucho, por un lado eso le inquietaba, y por el otro, saber que viajaba sola y no con William le daba paz mental, pero sabía que tenía que hablar con ella, ese ritmo de vida no sería sostenible cuando se casaran, y la boda estaba a cuatro meses de distancia. Decidió que hablaría con ella seriamente la próxima vez que se vieran, él entendía perfectamente lo que los negocios conllevaban, pero también creía firmemente que el lugar de una esposa era al lado de su marido más de dos o tres veces al mes, y eso era algo que Candy no parecía vislumbrar en un futuro cercano.

De pronto la actividad frenética de Candy se detuvo, la tragedia se cernió una vez más sobre su vida, de una manera inesperada, que simplemente hizo que su mundo y su determinación de una nueva vida, de la posibilidad de alcanzar la felicidad se derrumbaran como un castillo de naipes.

Era una fría y lluviosa mañana de otoño, Candy vestía de negro, se encontraban en el cementerio, la familia Andrew estaba con ella, pero el patriarca de los Andrew brillaba por su ausencia, alguien sostenía un paraguas sobre su cabeza, pero ella simplemente no se daba cuenta de nada, a su alrededor menudas voces se levantaban límpidas entonando un coro con el que despedían a la mujer que había sido su madre, la mujer que había entregado su vida, su juventud, su todo por ellos, nunca se había casado, no porque hubiese hecho votos de castidad, sino porque había decidido que su vida la dedicaría a servir a los más pequeños y desafortunados, que ella sería madre de los que la necesitarán.

Hombres y mujeres adultos también se encontraban en el lugar, algunos llevaban a sus hijos, algunos incluso a sus nietos, después de todo ella había iniciado desde muy joven su misión de ayuda, habían llegado de diversos lugares a presentar sus respetos por última vez a la bondadosa mujer que llamaban la señorita Pony, a todos les parecía irreal, que ella ya no estuviera entre ellos, y lo repentino de su muerte no ayudaba a que pudiesen asimilarla.

Samuel estaba parado al lado de Candy, tratando de consolarla, pero ella parecía lejana, envuelta en una enorme ola de tristeza y enojo a la vez, y nada de lo que él le dijera parecía surtir efecto, cuando intentaba abrazarla se ponía tensa, no había comido nada en tres días, y se negaba a hablar con nadie, ni siquiera había derramado lágrimas después del shock inicial. Tom se había hecho cargo de todos los arreglos del funeral, Annie había hecho las llamadas necesarias, y Candy, Candy se había quedado muda. Era como si ella no estuviese ahí.

El servicio terminó y él la guio hacia el auto con chofer que esperaba, hicieron el recorrido en silencio, en cuanto llegaron al hogar de Pony ella descendió y simplemente caminó directo a su camioneta, y sin decir nada ni ver a ningún lado, subió a la Mercedes e ignorando las voces de Samuel y de los Andrew se alejó del lugar.

Samuel estaba por subir a su auto cuando una mano lo detuvo.

No vayas tras ella.

¿Has visto cómo está?

Necesita tiempo…

Se puede matar en el camino.

No lo hará, John y el equipo de seguridad la siguen de cerca, no te preocupes.

¿Equipo de seguridad?

Siempre hay un equipo de seguridad cerca de ella.

¿Cómo?

Tal cual lo escuchas, así que no te preocupes, ellos se encargarán de que ella llegue con bien a donde sea que ha decidido ir.

Anthony, eso es una locura.

Samuel, así es ella, necesita tiempo para procesar lo sucedido, y si no te habló es por algo, así que dale espacio.

¿Por qué no está William aquí?

Porque hay problemas con las minas en Brazil, fue imposible localizarlo.

¿Y Monica?

Sabes bien que ella no es precisamente la mejor amiga de Candy, ven, vamos a presentarle nuestros respetos a la hermana María, y ver que podemos hacer por ayudar a los chicos a sobrellevar este amargo trago.

Samuel siguió a Anthony no muy convencido, pero los tres días anteriores habían sido un infierno, no podía soportar no poder consolarla, ni que ella lo dejara fuera de su mundo, pero si lo pensaba bien, así había sido siempre.

Candy manejó con un rumbo fijo, sabía bien a dónde iba, a ese lugar en dónde no se había permitido poner un pie desde hacía más de un año, cuando derramó lágrimas de dolor al leer el poema de despedida que Albert dejara para ella junto a la nota de lápiz labial que ella había escrito, el lugar donde había sido inmensamente feliz, el lugar a dónde siempre escapaba en su mente cuando estaba cansada, el santuario de lo que alguna vez soñó, pero no había podido ser. ese lugar que se había convertido en el recordatorio de otra vida, en la que fue inmensamente feliz, pero que hoy, aunque intentara lo que fuera por ser feliz, simplemente parecía que ese esquivo sentimiento era inalcanzable y negado para ella y esta vez peor no había podido ser.

Cuando llegó, descendió y en automático subió al elevador, sabía que encontraría todo en perfecto orden, siempre listo para recibirla, porque esas habían sido las instrucciones de él.

Marcó un número en su celular mientras subía al penthouse.

John, vayan a descansar, no me moveré de aquí en unos días.

Candy, no podemos dejarte sola, lo sabes.

Estaré bien, nadie sabe que estoy aquí, y necesito estar sola. Te prometo que te llamaré si necesito algo.

Marianne se quedará en el departamento.

Está bien, sirve que pasa algo de tiempo con su madre, pero por favor diles que no quiero que nadie suba, si necesito algo, yo les avisaré, quiero absoluta discreción.

El señor Andrew…

Nadie John, nadie debe saber dónde estoy, si preguntan, diles que estoy bien, pero nada más.

Está bien.

Gracias.

Candy observó como las puertas se abrían y de inmediato un aroma familiar llegó a su nariz, ahí parado en medio de la sala estaba él, sus miradas se cruzaron, y ella sin poder evitarlo más se lanzó a sus brazos, las lágrimas que no habían corrido en tres días comenzaron a salir, los sollozos desgarradores inundaron el lugar mientras él la contenía en sus brazos y le susurraba palabras tiernas.

No supo cuánto tiempo lloró, ni cuando se durmió, pero la luz del medio día los encontró abrazados, se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá.


	43. Chapter 42

**Gracias, por sus palabras de apoyo, por sus mensajes.**

 **Gracias mi amiga y cómplice, por dar tanto de ti, por tu tiempo, maravillosa amistad, y apoyo.**

 **S &M**

" **La única cosa necesaria para el triunfo del mal es que los hombres buenos no hagan nada"**

 **Edmund Burke**

 **Diciembre.**

Los jadeos y gemidos entrecortados se escuchaban en el lugar, las manos de él viajaban por el cuerpo de ella, y su boca a veces brusca, apasionada y experta la hacían alcanzar lugares inesperados. Él ciertamente había conocido su cuota de mujeres, y la que tenía en sus brazos era hermosa, con un cuerpo perfecto, y apetecible, que sabía perfectamente bien lo que hacía, y definitivamente satisfacía sus necesidades de hombre, por supuesto que lo que había entre ellos no era amor, solo pasión, deseo y ante todo sellaban una tácita alianza que a la larga los beneficiaría a ambos.

Cuando ambos lograron alcanzar el clímax, ella se puso en pie y acomodó sus ropas ágilmente, mientras él hacía lo mismo, el lugar, y el riesgo de ser descubiertos hacía sus encuentros más candentes, pero a ninguno de los dos les convenía que los descubrieran. Ni que los asociaran de ninguna manera, después de todo, eran aliados convenientes, ambos con la vista puesta en alguien que no eran el uno y el otro.

¿Y bien, irás a Australia a buscarlo?

Y tú, a Nueva York a aparecerte en la dichosa fiesta que organiza para él.

Debes asegurarte de tener éxito.

Lo tendré, no lo dudes, sé como conseguir lo que quiero, he estado planeando esto por un largo tiempo, y he esperado pacientemente por la oportunidad perfecta, solo espero tú también sepas aprovechar esta oportunidad, ya que, si no logramos lo que queremos ahora, tal vez nunca tengamos otra oportunidad.

Eso no sucederá hasta que tú logres atraparlo a él, pero mientras seguiré congraciándome con ella. Debo ser su amigo, su apoyo, simplemente el hombre perfecto.

No me hagas reír, tú….. además, para tu información ella ya tuvo al hombre perfecto.

Tal vez, pero dudo mucho que él sea todo eso que tu supones querida, lo adornas de atributos que quizá él nunca tuvo y de ser así, ella jamás lo vio y no supo darse cuenta y justamente esa es la ventaja que pienso poner a mi favor. En fin querida, gracias por el buen rato y el grandioso sexo que hemos tenido, y hasta nuestro próximo encuentro, en el cual espero me tengas buenas noticias acerca de nuestro propósito en común. – le dijo el apuesto hombre de cabellos oscuros y ojos claros, mientras se inclinaba para besarla en la boca, de una manera impersonal. La alta mujer espigada le devolvió el beso, pero su mente ya no estaba ahí, sino en sus planes en Australia, había sido efectivo pagar esa pequeña fortuna por la información y si todo salía bien, durante ese viaje ese sensual hombre rubio caería en sus manos para no dejarlo escapar jamás, y ella, la huérfana mimada conocería toda la miseria que se merecía y esta vez se garantizaría que fuera para siempre, de eso se encargaría ella, Monica Ainsworth.

 **Llegada a Londres después del aborto.**

Albert llegó a la mansión y la encontró a oscuras y en silencio, había pasado todo el día fuera, pero había dejado a Monica con gente de confianza y estaba seguro de que su madre iría a visitarla, se había pasado el día entre pendientes y los abogados, esperando que lograran la estrategia adecuada para la anulación del matrimonio o el divorcio, no le importaba cuál de los dos.

No parecía haber nadie, pero se sentía una atmósfera extraña, subió hasta la habitación que Monica había decorado para ser la recamara principal y la halló vacía, después se dirigió a la que debió ser la habitación del bebé, y la encontró sentada en la mecedora, con la mirada perdida y bañada en lágrimas.

¿Monica, dónde están todos?

Los despedí, no quiero a nadie más que a ti a mi lado.

Monica, entiendo que lo que estás pasando es difícil…

No, no lo entiendes, tu solo crees que te libraste de un problema, no derramaste ni una sola lágrima, me humillaste una y otra vez, y yo… yo te amo, te iba a dar un hijo, un heredero, que tú despreciabas por ser mi hijo, pero si hubiese sido ella, la hubieras llevado entre algodones a donde fuera, y sí hubiese perdido al bebé hubieras estado a su lado hasta el último minuto consolándola, jamás la hubieses dejado sola todo el día tal como lo has hecho conmigo. – le dijo entre abundantes lágrimas.

Monica, soy un hombre ocupado, lo sabes, y te dejé con personal de confianza…

Renunciaste a trabajar por ella casi un año…

Monica, no es justo que te compares, o que compares mi relación con ella y contigo, simplemente son distintas. – le dijo él en tono paciente.

Eres condescendiente conmigo, me odias, no te importo, tal vez preferirías que hubiese muerto junto con el bebé, debiste dejarme morir en la reserva, fuiste un estúpido al apresurarte en sacarme de ahí…. – le dijo ella más histérica a cada minuto que pasaba.

Monica, a pesar de que lo dudes deseo que seas feliz, y tal vez lo mejor sería…

¡No lo digas, no te atrevas a decirlo, no te voy a dar el divorcio, ni voy a permitir la anulación, entérate de ello de una vez! –

Monica, debe haber amor para poder ser felices, y yo…

Un día lo harás, un día me amarás…-

Monica, lo siento, pero eso no será, sabes bien que la llevo tatuada en el alma, que daría mi vida por ella, y que mi felicidad está a su lado. Quédate con todo, con la casa, los autos, es más, quédate con mi fortuna personal si quieres, mi participación en las empresas Ainsworth, las acciones del hotel en Australia, todo lo que me pertenece personalmente, yate, propiedades, aviones, todo…-

¡NO SOY UNA MUJERZUELA A LA QUE PUEDES PAGAR POR SUS SERVICIOS! ¡SOY TU ESPOSA! Y SI TE ATREVES A DEJARME, LO VAS A LAMENTAR, ¿CÓMO CREES QUE VENDRÍA A TU IMAGEN Y A LAS ACCIONES DE LA EMPRESA QUE YO ME SUICIDE Y MANDE UNA CARTA A LOS MEDIOS ACLARANDO QUE TÚ Y ESA SON LOS ÚNICOS CULPABLES DE MIS ACCIONES?, YO, LA VULNERABLE MUJER QUE ACABA DE PERDER A SU HIJO ABANDONADA POR MI FLAMANTE ESPOSO, PORQUE ÉL ESTÁ ENCAPRICHADO CON UNA HUÉRFANA SIN NOMBRE, ENCUMBRADA A SER LA MATRIARCA DE LOS ANDREW POR PURO CAPRICHO Y DESPRECIO A MÍ. ¡ATRÉVETE A DEJARME Y ME ENCARGARÉ DE QUE LA VIDA DE ELLA SEA MISERABLE!

Monica… estás dolida…

NO, ESTOY HABLANDO EN SERIO, ME VOY A MATAR, DE NADA VALE VIVIR SI NO ES A TU LADO, PERO NO TE DEJARÉ EL CAMINO LIBRE ME ENCARGARÉ DE DESTRUIRLA.

Bien, es claro que no estás en tus cinco sentidos. – le dijo él sin levantar su vista del celular.

NI SIQUIERA PUEDES VERME A LA CARA, NO PUEDES PRESTARME ATENCIÓN, SEGURO ESTÁS HABLANDO CON ELLA. Y CREES QUE CON OFRECERME TU FORTUNA PERSONAL ES SUFICIENTE, PERO TE VOY A DESTRUIR, A TI, A ELLA, A LOS ANDREW, LOS VOY A BORRAR DE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA.

Vamos a dar un paseo, creo que un poco de aire te vendría bien. – le dijo él en un tono sorprendentemente calmado.

Monica estaba con el cabello revuelto, los ojos terriblemente hinchados por tanto llorar, profundas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, y vestía un conjunto deportivo. Sorprendida por la falta de confrontación, y creyendo que su actitud era un buen augurio se puso en pie, y caminaron juntos en silencio hasta el auto.

Él manejo sin rumbo aparente, pero la sorprendió un poco al salir de la ciudad a esas horas de la noche.

¿A dónde vamos?

A dar un paseo para que te relajes.

Condujeron en silencio unos 20 minutos, y después él se paró frente a un gran portón, las puertas se abrieron sin que él dijera nada, hermosos jardines bordeaban el camino principal y después de conducir unos cien metros llegó a una hermosa casa señorial, a pesar de las luces había luces prendidas. Ella se emocionó pensando que él había planeado algo romántico. Él descendió, y rodeó el auto para abrirle la puerta. La ayudó a bajar, y le dio el brazo para subir las escaleras, la curiosidad de Monica crecía segundo a segundo. Entraron al lugar y una mujer pulcramente vestida los recibió.

Señor y señora Andrew, los esperábamos, les mostraré su habitación.

Gracias. – dijo Albert mientras le cedía el paso a la mujer y permitía que Monica se colgará de su brazo.

No traje ropa.

No te preocupes Monica, todo está arreglado. – le dijo él en el tono que se usa para hablarle a un niño o a un animal.

La habitación era espaciosa, elegantemente decorada en tonos de gris y blanco, tan impersonal como la de un hotel.

Los dejo solos unos minutos señor Andrew, estaré afuera si me necesita.

¿A que se refiere? – le preguntó Monica confundida ante lo que la mujer dijo.

Monica, necesitas descansar, y sanar, y este lugar es precisamente para eso, verás que te sentirás mejor después de un tiempo, al principio las visitas no están permitidas, pero estaré al pendiente.

La luz de la verdad penetró en el cerebro de Monica.

¡Cómo te atreves!

Es lo mejor.

¡NO; NO ESTOY LOCA! ¡SOLO QUIERES DESHACERTE DE MI! ¡PERO YA VERÁS!

Ante sus gritos la puerta se abrió, y un par de enfermeros entraron junto con la mujer que los había recibido.

Señor Andrew, lo mejor será que se retire. – le dijo la mujer en tono comprensivo.

Por favor manténgame al tanto.

Por supuesto.

¡MÁLDITO! – La voz de Monica gritando improperios lo siguió a lo largo del pasillo mientras Albert caminaba de regreso a la entrada del lugar para abordar su auto.

En la primera oportunidad que Monica tuvo, se puso en contacto con Samuel básicamente para dos cosas, la primera que encontrara una falla, un hueco, un vacío en el contrato prenupcial y la segunda, la sacara de ese lugar, todo eso sin que Albert y Candy lo sospecharan, pero que fuera tan efectivo que ellos nunca supieran qué diablos había pasado, no, Mónica no era una mujer fácil de abandonar y si ellos pensaban que les iba a dejar el camino libre, no sabían quién era ella.

Dos meses después de haber hablado con Samuel, tuvo la solución en sus manos a través de uno de los socios de Samuel, quien le hizo llegar una orden para sacarla de la clínica en la que estaba interna.

 **Meses después del aborto de Monica.**

Candy se encontraba en las oficinas de Chicago, estaba contenta porque los viajes de negocios que había hecho habían sido todo un éxito, y aunque estaba cansada, era un gran logro, por supuesto que no había pisado Chicago en esos dos meses, sus llamadas con Albert eran continuas, hablaban de sus vidas, de los negocios, él había sido cuidadoso de no hablarle sobre sus esperanzas.

Candy le llamó a Albert para preguntarle sobre algunos negocios, y terminaron platicando como siempre.

Y bien bonita, ¿Cuál es el próximo destino?

En dos días salgo para Nueva York, y de ahí volaré a Amsterdam…

Tal vez pueda escaparme y acompañarte a hacer negocios en Amseterdam contigo, ¿Cómo te ha ido con la asesoría de Samuel?

Es muy bueno en lo que hace, lo sabes.

Sí. Pero no me refiero solo a eso, ese hombre se siente atraído por ti.

Jajajaja, Albert, según tú todos los hombres se sienten atraídos por mí.

Y es cierto, y tú juras que todos quieren ser tus amigos.

Jajaja… - apenas iba a decir algo cuando escuchó a lo lejos que la llamada de él era interrumpida por una mujer.

La voz se escuchaba un poco lejana, pero, era perfectamente clara.

¿Me vas a engañar en mi propia casa? – la mujer que ahora sabía era Monica se escuchaba histérica.

Monica, se supone que debes guardar reposo.

¿Reposo? Me internaste en esa clínica por dos meses, y ahora veo en que te entretuviste tú ese tiempo, hablando con…

No te atrevas a insultarla. – le dijo él firmemente. – Hablamos después. – le dijo a Candy mientras cortaba la llamada.

¿Hablamos después?

Sí, hablaré con ella después. Monica, ya estás bien, y sabes perfectamente porque nos casamos, he iniciado los trámites para la anulación de la boda, así que deja de molestar.

Maldito, me juraste que iniciarías una familia conmigo, que esperabas una familia perfecta, que sería tu esposa, y ni siquiera me has tocado desde antes de que nos casaramos.

Y no planeo hacerlo, ya que no solo te embarazaste a mis espaldas, sino que con todo lo que has hecho, simplemente siento que me asqueo solo de pensar en que podemos compartir juntos una vez más, creo que no te soporto, es más te desprecio, por todo, te veo y simplemente no te soporto Mónica, ¿que tipo de matrimonio o relación tendremos?

No te daré la anulación y mucho menos el divorcio.

Eso ya lo veremos.

Atrévete y lo vas a lamentar. –

Necesitas calmarte.

Monica, eso siempre lo supiste, sabes bien que la amo, y que si me casé contigo fue por darle una familia a ese bebé y hasta que todo se resuelva simplemente no compartiremos más de este espacio, jamás mi cuarto y nunca más la cama.

Te vas a arrepentir.

Monica, no me vengas con amenazas vanas, no soy un hombre al que se le pueda amenazar y simplemente salir ileso.

¡YA VEREMOS QUE TAN VANAS SON, ME VAS A CONOCER WILLIAM ANDREW Y ASÍ SEA A LA FUERZA ME VAS A RESPETAR Y ME VAS A DAR MI LUGAR COMO TU ESPOSA!

Un Albert furioso la ignoró y salió de la casa con rumbo a las oficinas, trazar el siguiente curso de acción.

Monica escuchó el timbre de su celular y se apresuró a contestar.

Hola preciosa. ¿Ya estás instalada y haciéndole la vida de imposible a nuestro querido William?, recuerda que debes aprovechar a tu favor esta ventaja que te he proporcionado y de ser posible vuelve a embarazarte en cuanto puedas.

En esas estoy, ¿le pagaste a la doctora?

Por supuesto, si no, no, te hubiesen dejado salir tan rápido.

¿Dónde estás?

En unas horas vuelo de vuelta a Chicago, aún estoy en Londres.

Nos vemos en el lugar de siempre, quiero agradecerte apropiadamente por toda tu colaboración, creo que mereces una recompensa apropiada a tus esfuerzos y yo estoy más que dispuesta a complacerte, no te imaginas lo que te tengo preparado.

Jajaja, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo querida, no hay nada mejor que el sexo con una mujer agradecida y además todo suena interesante querida mía, nos vemos en cuanto vuelvas a Chicago, porque esta situación de mantener un bajo perfil con las mujeres, solo para convencer a una puede ser extenuante a veces

Y para qué crees que estamos los socios de negocios y amantes de ocasión querido, ya veremos si puedo ayudarte a deshacerte un poco de la tensión. – le dijo ella con voz seductora. La realidad es que para ella también había pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que había visto satisfechas sus necesidades sexuales y más desde que le informara a William de su embarazo, este hombre se había negado rotundamente a tocarla y ella era una mujer joven, hermosa y deseable, no merecía estar marchitándose solo porque su marido no deseaba aprovechar todo lo que ella le ofrecía, ella nunca fue y nunca sería ese tipo de mujer.

Justamente en el momento en que Albert recibía posibles noticias acerca de su situación actual y sentía esperanzas de una posible anulación del falso matrimonio, recibió una llamada que lo hizo sentir escalofríos, Candy había tenido un accidente, su Mercedes se había quedado sin frenos, y se había estrellado contra una barda, estaba a punto de tomar un avión con rumbo a Chicago cuando recibió una llamada de Monica, diciéndole que tenía que hablar con él. Manejó armado de paciencia a la casa que Monica había decorado para ellos.

¿Qué sucede?

¿Cómo está ella?

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Te dije que no amenazaba en vano, no te daré el divorcio y te aseguro que algo peor le puede pasar a ella si te divorcias de mí.

¡Estás loca!

Piensa lo que quieras. Pero tu amada Candy sufrirá mucho, esta vez fue ella, podría ser alguno de los chiquillos del hogar, la esposa de Archie, en fin, la lista es larga, ya una vez se destrozó la vida por una chiquilla que apenas y conocía ¿Qué crees que hará por las monjas que la cuidaron? – le dijo ella con el tono exacto de veneno.

Bien, quieres un matrimonio, lo tendrás, pero bajo mis términos, ten por seguro que cada cosa que hagas la vas a terminar pagando, no tendré piedad.

Monica ni siquiera se inmutó ante sus palabras.

Supongo que no irás a verla.

Por supuesto que iré a verla.

Me encargaré de que la cataloguen como tu amante.

Escúchame bien, el prenupcial está a mi favor, y puedo pedir el divorcio alegando que estás loca, así que contrólate, por supuesto que iré a verla.

Jajaja, no es sencillo comprobar locura, además no tienes pruebas. Viajaré contigo.

Haz lo que te plazca, pero salgo en 10 minutos.

El viaje a Chicago fue francamente una tortura para Monica, llamada tras llamada a Chicago, gritando instrucciones, a George, a los muchachos a quien fuese que le contestara.

George, la pregunta es muy sencilla como diablos se quedó sin frenos.

William te he dicho que la camioneta acababa de ir a servicio…

Demonios George, quiero la cabeza de quien sea responsable.

William, en eso estamos.

Aterrizaron en Chicago, Albert ni siquiera volteó a ayudarla a descender, estaba verdaderamente furioso con ella.

Tengo que ir al hotel a…

No iremos al hotel, vamos a la mansión Andrew, dónde te comportarás debidamente, y recordarás cuál es tu lugar dentro de la familia, y cuál es el de Candy, yo iré al hospital a verla.

William si crees que…

No Monica, aquí la que tiene un problema de percepción eres tú, ¿crees que puedes amenazar y dañar lo que más amo sin consecuencias?, estás muy equivocada, estás loca, eso es lo que estás.

No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz, William Andrew, no juegues conmigo.

Déjate de tonterías, cállate y juega tu papel de esposa abnegada, y preocupada por la salud de la matriarca de tu clan y mejor amiga de tu esposo.

Mejor amiga…. jajajaja querrás decir golfa…

Albert en verdad quería cachetearla, pero era un caballero, y habían llegado a la mansión, sin decir nada se prometió que esa mujer pagaría con creces el daño que le había hecho a Candy, y que él haría lo que fuera por proteger a Candy de su maldad, aunque eso implicara vender su libertad.

 **En el hospital.**

Entró sigilosamente a la habitación, ella estaba delicada, tenía un pulmón colapsado, golpes en el rostro, y quebraduras importantes en las piernas, la recuperación sería lenta y dolorosa.

Apretó los puños y maldijo a Monica en sus pensamientos. Candy abrió los ojos y lo vio, parado frente a ella, completamente furioso, pensando que era con ella, hizo un esfuerzo por hablar.

Albert, lo siento… el auto…

Shhh no digas nada pequeña, no fue tú culpa, además sabes que eso no importa.

No entiendo…

No te preocupes princesa, descansa. – le dijo él mientras besaba su frente.

Los sedantes que le habían administrado aún estaban surtiendo efecto, así que simplemente cerró los ojos y se sumió en la inconciencia.

Por cinco días él no se movió de su lado, pero eso era un gran secreto, tanto su accidente, como el hecho de que él estaba con ella a todas horas.

Ese día, había tenido que dejarla sola por un rato, porque había surgido algo importante en el corporativo. Candy estaba sentada viendo por la ventana, sabía bien que aún habría al menos un mes de rehabilitación. La puerta se abrió, y una enfermera entró. A Candy le pareció extraño no conocerla, y por otro lado la mujer le resultaba familiar, se paró frente a ella y se quitó el tapabocas que cubría su rostro.

Monica…

Así es Candice, William me tiene prohibido venir a verte, pero, lo que tengo que decirte es importante. Aléjate de mi esposo. Porque bueno, esta vez fueron un par de fracturas, pero dudo mucho que te gustaría que algo más te sucediera, a ti, o alguna persona que aprecies.

Monica…

Es lo mismo que le advertí a él, estoy consciente que tendremos que interactuar, de hecho debemos parecer la familia perfecta, así que por supuesto aceptarás mis invitaciones sociales, apareceremos juntos como grandes amigos, tú y él se harán cargos de los negocios, etc… pero también pondrás todo de tu parte, por mantener a salvo a la familia, así como a tus madres y a los chiquillos. No le daré el divorcio a William, y más te vale que lo entiendas y decidas cooperar. Por cierto, hoy le dirás a William que es tiempo de que regresemos a Londres, que no lo necesitas a tu lado. En fin, fue un placer visitarte querida, te dejo, nos veremos en otra ocasión.

Cuando Albert regresó la encontró con la mirada perdida y obvias huellas de lágrimas en sus ojos.

¿Pequeña?

¿Es cierto que te lo advirtió?

¿Quién?

Monica…

¿Estuvo aquí?

Se disfrazó de enfermera, y dejó muy claro que no te dará el divorcio.

¿Te hizo daño?

No, pero…

¿Te amenazó?

Sí.

Candy, haré lo que sea por mantenerte a salvo, y por supuesto que ya tengo a gente protegiéndote y trabajando por encontrar pruebas, mientras tanto le daré el matrimonio que pide.

Tal vez lo mejor será que no nos veamos por un tiempo. De hecho, me exigió que te dijera que es tiempo de que regreses a Londres… Albert, estoy aterrada, pero por lo pronto creo que debemos hacer lo que pide, mientras conseguimos las pruebas en su contra.

Sí así lo quieres… pero te juro que haré lo que sea…

Albert, al menos pretendamos por un tiempo.

Bien, eso haremos entonces. – le dijo él mientras la abrazaba con cuidado y besaba su frente para despedirse.

Monica esperaba en la habitación de un hotel discreto y a las afueras de la ciudad, la puerta se abrió, y el imponente hombre, impecablemente vestido y con aroma a excelente loción entró en el lugar. Ella no le dio tiempo a preguntar nada, comenzó a besarlo y lo llevó a la cama, en la que retozaron durante un par de horas.

¿Qué haces aquí? No se supone que nos veríamos tan pronto.

Tuvimos que viajar porque tu querida Candice sufrió un accidente, y por supuesto William no soporta la idea de no estar cerca, pero pronto nos iremos y es tu oportunidad para acercarte a ella y de comenzar a ganarte su corazón.

¿Un accidente? ¿Qué le pasó?

No te preocupes demás mientras estás conmigo, aparentemente esta fuera de peligro y su accidente estuvo relacionado con los frenos de su camioneta, está en el hospital, y tendrá que hacer rehabilitación, así que hazte presente, manifiéstate y gánate su confianza y su corazón, si querías una oportunidad, creo que por fin te llegó.

William no me lo permitiría.

Yo quitaré a William de tu camino, pero tú debes aprovechar el tiempo y ganarte tu espacio en la vida de ella, gánate su confianza como amigo, eres abogado y sabes como manipular a las personas, así que pon en práctica toda esa experiencia a tu favor. Te escribí los datos del hospital, te mandaré un mensaje cuando hayamos despegado para que aproveches para hacerte útil a la Señora Elroy, con los mugrosos de Ponny y no sé en que más cosas por las que se desvive esa marginal, con ínfulas de grandeza, así que debes idear las maneras de acercarte a Candice y de hacerte indispensable en su vida. Ahora debo irme, se supone que fui de compras, así que debo llevar compras… como siempre fue un placer… ah una cosa más, también te dejé una copia del prenupcial, necesito que encuentres un hueco legal… algo que me permita tener la ventaja.

Jajajaja, descuida, lo hay.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Yo lo redacté, mi equipo estuvo presente y no yo, pero, no es tan impenetrable como parece, descuida, le mandaré a tus abogados la información.

Él está dispuesto a renunciar a su fortuna personal.

Por supuesto, pero, no estará dispuesto a comprometer el legado de los Andrew, y mucho menos la comodidad de su familia, ni la de Candice.

Eres un genio, Goldman.

Así es Ainsworth, ahora vete, y gasta ridículas cantidades de dinero de William, creo que se lo merece por idiota.

Por cierto, gánate a las monjas y a los huérfanos, eso, más las cosas dulces son el camino al corazón de ella.

Monica se dirigió a la salida y le lanzó un beso al aire antes de cerrar la puerta, él le sonrió y tomó la información que ella le había dejado.

De inmediato comenzó a planear su plan de acción para lograr que la rubia lo aceptara primero como amigo, luego como novio y amante y esperaba que en un futuro no muy lejano como esposo y compañero de vida, no tenía nada contra ella, pero la obsesión con ser mejor que William Andrew, le dejaba con unas profundas ganas de poseer lo único que en verdad él amaba más que nada en el mundo a su querida ex – esposa Candy y por ella sería capaz de todo, por tenerla para siempre.

 **Ocho meses después del aborto de Mónica .**

Hola, querido, ¿cómo vas con la huérfana?

Monica.

Shhh… no te hagas el ofendido, es la verdad. – le dijo mientras recorría con besos su torso desnudo y se dirigía al sur de su anatomía.

Pues, el plan ha funcionado, tu amado marido nos vio esta mañana besándonos en su oficina, le informé que Candy me había aceptado como novia y hoy mismo tuve que renunciar a trabajar con los Andrew… - le dijo él perdiendo de pronto el hilo de sus pensamientos debido a lo que Monica hacía con su boca, se sentía tan bien, que una mujer así de experimentada y desinhibida fuera su amante.

¿Y de que sirvió todo ese teatro que montaste para que te viera con ella de forma apasionada, si de todas formas siguen haciendo sus famosos viajes de negocios juntos, prueba de ello es que no estás allá con ellos en Boston? Y no quiero ser negativa, querido, pero ahora que no eres su mano derecha en los negocios, te garantizo que quedarás fuera de todos sus "supuestos viajes" en un futuro muy cercano, en serio, ¿lo has pensado bien?, ¿eres capaz de enamorar a tu adorada rubia?

Monica, debo ser cauto, poco a poco las cosas irán cambiando, además no he llegado hasta este punto para dejarme vencer de tu maridito, ya verás que Candy será mi mujer.

Eso espero, pero no desfallezcas, seguro regresarán antes de lo planeado, asegúrate de estar cerca, y yo me aseguraré de llevarme a William.

¿Cómo lo haces?

¿Qué?

Convencerlo de ir contigo, eso es mi secreto, pero no puedes negar que es efectivo.

Bien, entre menos sepa mejor, dime que cara puso cuando le dijeron que la fortuna de su familia estaba comprometida.

Estaba furioso, sin embargo, creo que es capaz hasta de renunciar a eso por ella, quedarse en la calle por ella, no podemos contar con eso, así que date prisa y si puedes embaraza de una vez por todas a la huérfana, para que no te pueda dejar jamás.

El detuvo lo que ella hacía y la atrajo hacia él para besar su boca y tomando posesión de sus caderas la montó sobre él y de forma violenta la penetró, era hambre lo que sentía y con gusto la saciaría con ella.

Pocas horas después recibió la llamada de Monica informándole del accidente de la hermana María, por supuesto puso manos a la obra de inmediato para hacerse cargo de todo.

 **Después del accidente de la hermana María.**

Estás loca. - No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Y Monica pudo distinguir claramente la nota de desprecio en su voz.

Te amo, y haré lo que sea por proteger nuestro matrimonio.

Monica… esto no es un matrimonio y lo sabes, hace meses que no compartimos lecho y prácticamente cada vez que nos vemos, nos peleamos como perros y gatos, esto es agobiante, desgastante y molesto, que ganas con hacernos infelices a todos, por dios Monica reacciona.

No, con él tiempo me amaras y seremos lo que siempre debimos haber sido un matrimonio por amor, seremos felices, ya ves, cada vez regresas a mi más pronto … como le dije a Candy, entiendo que tienen que llevar negocios juntos y que tenemos eventos sociales que cumplir, esto era solo un pequeño recordatorio, ahora, si me disculpas, me voy al club. – le dijo mientras se acercaba a plantar un beso en sus labios, sin importarle que hubiese sido más cálido besar una estatua de mármol.

 **Antes de la cena en el Savoy – Londres .**

Monica observó como William salía de la townhouse que compartían en Londres, y después marcó un número.

Candice.

Monica.

Vamos querida sé más entusiasta a la hora de saludarme, la gente pensará que no me aprecias.

¿Qué quieres? Sabes bien que es absolutamente necesario que Albert y yo nos veamos algunas veces.

No llamo para pelear querida, sino para invitarte a cenar, a ti y a Samuel por supuesto, es bueno que presentemos un frente unido ante la prensa, que crean que somos inseparables, así que hoy, en el Savoy, a las 8.

Monica no estoy de humor.

No es una pregunta Candice, te veo a las 8, con tu mejor sonrisa por supuesto, y dispuesta a pasar una velada agradable con tu querido primo y su esposa, además que te vean a ti y a Samuel juntos como pareja es importante. Hasta esta noche.

Candy ni siquiera pudo replicar, porque escuchó como la línea se cortaba en cuanto Monica terminó de hablar. Albert la encontró sentada en su escritorio, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

¿Qué sucede princesa?

Ni lo preguntes, al parecer cenaremos juntos esta noche.

Si me lo dijo… si no quieres no vayas.

Albert, no puedo permitir que le pase algo a alguien más, iremos a cenar y punto. Pero me da rabia e impotencia tener que soportarla.

Hagamos lo mejor que podamos con la velada, pero te juro que va a pagar cada una de las que haga Candy, solo dame tiempo, es muy astuta, y sabe cubrir bien sus huellas, pero se descuidará en algún momento.

¿Qué hay del hueco legal del prenupcial?

Es una pesadilla, estoy a punto de correr a todo el equipo legal, no puedo creer que hayan pasado por alto algo como eso.

Bueno, cenemos juntos entonces. – le dijo ella resignadamente.

¿Cómo van las cosas con Samuel?

Es un buen hombre.

Pero no lo amas.

Albert, necesito que ella crea que sí, y yo necesito darme y darte una oportunidad, así que no te preocupes, saldremos de esta. Vamos a trabajar.

 **En un hotel discreto en Londres.**

Samuel acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Monica, habían pasado unas horas llenas de desahogo sexual, con buenas dosis de sexo, además en el fondo Mónica tenía la esperanza de embarazarse a como diera lugar, quería ser madre, quería un hijo y en este punto ya no le importaba el cómo lo conseguiría y de esta manera también poder asegurarse la lealtad de Samuel, su silencio sería siempre la moneda de cambio en su juego y un hijo de él no era del todo descabellado.

¿Y bien, es mejor que yo en la cama?

No es algo que deba importarte.

Dímelo.

No la he llevado a la cama, lo haré todo con calma, mucha calma.

Y ¿Cómo piensas satisfacer tus necesidades mientras?

Estás tú…

Y unas cuantas otras discretas ¿No?

Un caballero no tiene memoria.

Pero tú no eres un caballero.

Jajajaja, siempre ha habido amigas especiales, solo soy discreto.

Ella no es virgen, lo sabes.

Lo sé, pero es la mujer más exquisita que haya conocido, así que me tomaré mi tiempo y cuando la haga mía te garantizo que será para el resto de mi vida, además, de una vez te advierto que el día que eso pase, tu y yo seremos historia.

Querido, tu y yo seremos historia solo cuando yo decida que así sea.

Las palabras de él la enfadaron, así que sin más se puso en pie y comenzó a vestirse.

Creí que lo haríamos una vez más.

Te dejaré, para que pienses en todo lo exquisita que es ella, pero que por más que lo pienses no ha sido tuya.

Vamos no te enojes, tú también me necesitas, después de todo William ni con la mirada te toca. – le dijo él mientras la tomaba por la cintura, y pegaba su cuerpo a ella, su erección era evidente, la llevó a la cama, la tomó de los cabellos para hacerla ponerse en cuatro y sin más ceremonia la penetró en esa posición, sin soltar su cabello, con la otra mano guiaba su cadera, y la embestía con fuerza, brusco, sin asomo de ternura o consideración, pero sabía lo que hacía, y Monica simplemente se dejó llevar, después de todo lo necesitaba.

 **Un día antes del compromiso de Candy y Samuel. Nueva York.**

No entiendo porque estás tan enfadada.

Porque no queda mucho tiempo, debes actuar ya, convencerla de que sea tu esposa y sobre todo tu mujer, como es que la llevaste a la Riviera y no fuiste capaz de hacer nada de nada, eres tan poco hombre para esta rubia que te tiene dominado.

Monica, todo a su tiempo.

Samuel, William no me soportará mucho tiempo más, en cambio si la sabe perdida no tendrá caso luchar.

Deja de preocuparte por mis asuntos y has lo que mejor sabes hacer ponerte de rodillas y acompañar tus suplicas con algo de acción, además, ya lo tengo resuelto, esta misma noche ella accederá a ser mi esposa y mi mujer, así que ven y premiarme por mi buen comportamiento, ven y hazme lo que deberías estar haciéndole a tu maridito.

¿Hablas en serio?

Por supuesto, ya lo verás.

Si es cierto lo que dices, te complaceré, de lo contrario …. Ya sabes, no me gustan los fallos.

Monica se dirigió hasta él y sin quitarle la vista de encima desabrochó el pantalón y comenzó su labor.

 **Un año, tres meses después de la pérdida del bebé. Después de la fiesta de compromiso de Candy.**

¡YA ESTOY HARTA! Siempre todo es para y por ella, no te importa todo lo que he hecho por nuestro matrimonio.

Monica, nuestro matrimonio es una farsa y lo sabes, estoy a tu lado por protegerla a ella y a los que amo , porque siempre haré lo que sea por hacerla feliz, aunque eso signifique permanecer casado contigo.

Y saber que es de otro…

Mientras ella sea feliz.

Eres un Idiota William, pero ya te cansaras del jueguito. Y verás que amarme, o al menos cumplir conmigo como tu mujer es lo que más te conviene.

Ni lo sueñes, creo que me he vuelto impotente. – le dijo él con desprecio e indiferencia.

No pensabas así mientras fuimos amantes.

No sabía que eras una arpía psicópata en ese entonces. – le dijo dando la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

Estaban en la mansión de Nueva York, y un escándalo de parte de ella no era posible, pero pensar en cuanto más haría sufrir a la rubia, entretuvo sus pensamientos esa noche y calmó su furia.

Durante los siguientes meses Monica y Samuel se vieron con mucha frecuencia, ella moría de celos, rabia, rencor y enojo, tanto Samuel como William adoraban a la rubia, y ella estaba harta de ello, seguía viéndose con Samuel, porque Candy rara vez estaba con él, e incluso cuando llegaba a pasar la noche en el penthouse, alegaba cansancio y evitaba hacer el amor con él.

Se sabía usada por Samuel, y no dudaba que él pensara en la rubia mientras usaba su cuerpo, pero el plan fraguado la calmaba, al final del día, la victoria sería suya.

Estaba enferma, enferma de celos de ira, de sed de venganza, y no se iba a detener, en su cabeza no cabía que ella una niña privilegiada con todo, fuera tan miserable y Candy, lo tuviera todo a manos llenas, la odiaba con todo su ser y por supuesto que aparte de los accidentes de Candy y de la hermana María, se había encargado de que Elroy cayera de las escaleras convenientemente, de ordenar un incendio controlado en el hogar de Pony, y los demás accidentes "menores" solo para recordarle a la rubia que ella era la que mandaba, por supuesto que había planes mayores y los llevaría a cabo, la vería retorcerse de dolor, perder todo lo que amaba en la vida, antes de darse el gusto , el placer de acabar con su ella para siempre.


	44. Chapter 43

**Agradezco a las chicas que aún siguen pendientes de la historia y ante todo tienen una palabra de aliento para que la termine, porque en estos momentos me siento un poco desmotivada por la misma, dadas las críticas nada fáciles de tolerar, espero el capítulo llene en algo sus expectativas, ya que considero que hay cosas pendientes por resolver que no pueden simplemente pasar por alto por el afán de acabarla, ya que ante todo me parece una falta de respeto para las que continúan, para mi historia, el tiempo invertido, no solo por mi, sino por mi querida cómplice. A las lectoras que quedan, muchas gracias y espero retomar el ritmo de escritura y publicación.** **Y con toda sinceridad, es válido que entren por los comentarios, son libres de pensarlo así, pero si soy honesta no es necesario que así lo manifiesten, porque soy una convencida que a veces cuando no hay nada amable que decir es mejor guardarlo para sí y no herir susceptibilidades y máxime que todos los días no amanecemos del mismo ánimo para tolerarlos.**

 **Reeka21, I am sorry I made you wait, please know that it was not negligence, I've had a few complicated days.**

 **Chicas hermosas que escribieron pidiendo la actualización, perdón por hacerlas esperar, tuve unos días complicados.**

 **Aprendiendo.**

 _Después de un tiempo, uno aprende la sutil diferencia entre sostener una  
mano y encadenar un alma._

 _Y uno aprende que el AMOR no significa acostarse._

 _Y que una compañía no significa seguridad, y uno empieza a aprender ..._

 _Que los besos no son contratos y los regalos no son promesas, y uno empieza  
a aceptar sus derrotas con la cabeza alta y los ojos abiertos, y uno aprende  
a construir todos sus caminos en el hoy, porque el terreno del mañana es  
demasiado inseguro para planes ... y los futuros tienen su forma de caerse  
por la mitad._

 _Y después de un tiempo uno aprende que, si es demasiado, hasta el calor del  
Sol puede quemar._

 _Así que uno planta su propio jardín y decora su propia alma, en lugar de  
esperar a que alguien le traiga flores._

 _Y uno aprende que realmente puede aguantar, que uno es realmente fuerte, que  
uno realmente vale, y uno aprende y aprende ... y así cada día._

 _Con el tiempo aprendes que estar con alguien, porque te ofrece un buen  
futuro, significa que tarde o temprano querrás volver a tu pasado._

 _Con el tiempo comprendes que sólo quien es capaz de amarte con tus defectos  
sin pretender cambiarte, puede brindarte toda la felicidad._

 _Con el tiempo te das cuenta de que si estás con una persona sólo por  
acompañar tu soledad, irremediablemente acabarás no deseando volver a verla._

 _Con el tiempo aprendes que los verdaderos amigos son contados y que quien no  
lucha por ellos tarde o temprano se verá rodeado sólo de falsas amistades._

 _Con el tiempo aprendes que las palabras dichas en momentos de ira siguen  
hiriendo durante toda la vida._

 _Con el tiempo aprendes que disculpar cualquiera lo hace, pero perdonar es  
atributo sólo de almas grandes._

 _Con el tiempo comprendes que, si has herido a un amigo duramente, es muy  
probable que la amistad jamás sea igual._

 _Con el tiempo te das cuenta de que aun siendo feliz con tus amigos, lloras por  
aquellos que dejaste ir._

 _Con el tiempo te das cuenta de que cada experiencia vivida con cada persona  
es irrepetible._

 _Con el tiempo te das cuenta de que el que humilla o desprecia a un ser  
humano, tarde o temprano sufrirá multiplicadas las mismas humillaciones o  
desprecios._

 _Con el tiempo aprendes a construir todos tus caminos en el hoy, porque el  
sendero del mañana no existe._

 _Con el tiempo comprendes que apresurar las cosas y forzarlas a que pasen,  
ocasiona que al final no sean como esperabas._

 _Con el tiempo te das cuenta de que en realidad lo mejor no era el futuro,  
sino el momento que estabas viviendo justo en ese instante._

 _Con el tiempo verás que, aunque seas feliz con los que están a tu lado,  
añorarás a los que se marcharon._

 _Con el tiempo aprenderás a perdonar o pedir perdón, decir que amas, decir  
que extrañas, decir que necesitas, decir que quieres ser amigo, pues ante  
una tumba ya no tiene sentido._

 _Pero desafortunadamente, sólo con el tiempo..."_

 _ **Jorge Luis Borges.**_

 **Chicago, Illinois.** **Penthouse de Candy y Albert.**

Los rayos del sol los iluminaron, sentían que habían pasado la mejor noche en meses, pese a que no habían hecho el amor, el solo hecho poder dormir abrazados sintiéndose el uno al otro había liberado sus tensiones, su dolor y los había devuelto de manera irremediable al hogar, al único lugar del mundo donde había paz y eso era todo lo que importaba al menos en las próximas horas.

Él la sintió moverse y entre sueños alisó su cabello y besó su frente. Ella se aferró más a él, la cercanía de sus cuerpos era embriagante, no habían estado así de cerca desde hacía años, simplemente se necesitaban, sus cuerpos y almas reclamaban esta cercanía y no entendían porque amándose aún más que siempre, tenían que permanecer extrañándose, con la ausencia permanente de tu otra parte, de tu complemento, a veces las almas no entienden de condiciones y solamente se buscan para permanecer juntas, porque solo así están en paz, este sentimiento de pertenecer por fin los embriagaba, pero al mismo tiempo les dolía, así que las lágrimas fluyeron de nuevo de los ojos de Candy, estaba dolida, quebrada, y enojada, verdaderamente furiosa, y sabía que él también, por esto él no se había hecho presente en los funerales de la señorita Ponny, no lo podía creer, aún todo parecía una pesadilla, un mal sueño, era frustrante haber cedido tanto para nada, haber permitido tanto dolor, sufrimiento y locura para que simplemente se salga con la suya y siga dañando a quien quiera solo por capricho, no, no era justo, que clase de ser humano era capaz de tanto…

Candy en medio de sollozos simplemente le mencionó - todo este sacrificio que hemos hecho en estos largos y dolorosos años y de nada sirvió…

Lo sé, me siento impotente frente a todo esto, amor en verdad lo lamento tanto, que no sé cómo hacer para que no sientas tanto dolor, todo esto es tan injusto para ti simplemente no sé…

No, Albert, no eres tú, no es tu culpa, pero yo, a partir de este momento me niego…

¿A?

A tener miedo, a seguir huyendo, a permitir que siga haciendo todo lo que se le antoja, con todos nosotros, a sentir tanto dolor, sin obtener nada, a estar intranquila, a dejarla en paz, a permitirle que nos quite todo de a poco, a que nos deje sin nada, solo por tratar de complacerla.

¿Qué tienes pensado entonces?, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

Quiero… No quiero que se salga con la suya, eso es lo que no quiero, quiero que la enfrentemos juntos, no tener más miedo y que pague por todo, verla sufrir, que sienta que se desborona su pequeño mundo a pedazos, es lo que se merece, no puedo pensar en que quede impune.

Pensé que no lo dirías nunca, que otra vez estaríamos en pausa tu y yo, estoy contigo, lo he estado siempre y sí, haremos frente unido…

Es que todo es tan injusto y desde hace poco más de tres días me pregunto y ¿Qué más puede hacernos?, ¿quién sigue? Y ¿si se le antoja acabar con todas las personas que nos importan?, ¿se lo vamos a seguir permitiendo?, no Albert, estoy cansada de toda esta situación, de callar, de esperar siempre lo peor y si, de estar alejada de ti, de todo lo que amo, solo por ella, no más, nunca más.- le dijo Candy con rabia.

Amor, no quiero que te rebajes a su nivel, nosotros no somos así y lo sabes, además no debes pensar en ello ahora. Sé que tienes razón y quiero justicia, estos años a su lado han sido el infierno para ambos y sé que tienes razón, esto es insostenible… y no podemos seguir así, pero en medio de tanta desgracia hay buenas noticias de su caso y el detective dice que estamos cerca de atraparla en todos los crímenes que ha cometido desde hace varios años…

¿Me pides que espere?, ¿crees que por ahora no es prudente hacerle frente? ¿cuánto más Albert?, ¿cuándo sería entonces el tiempo?, no quiero sonar desesperada, pero no quiero, no puedo seguir esperando….me canse de todo y creo que debemos ponerle un alto inmediatamente.

Está bien Candy haremos lo que tu decidas, yo estoy contigo siempre y lo sabes. – le dijo él mientras al tratar de darle un beso en la mejilla terminaba rozando su boca.

Por supuesto ese simple gesto de amor fue suficiente para encender la hoguera, hacía años que aguardaban su momento y tenían hambre el uno del otro, hacía mucho tiempo que se evitaban, se reprimían, que no se permitían un solo avance, un solo momento, que se limitaban a evitarse, pero la memoria de lo vivido, el extrañarse y necesitarse tanto se hizo presente y el estar el uno en brazos del otro de la forma en que estaban simplemente hizo mella en ambos.

Él siguió rozando sus labios suavemente mientras ella, se acomodaba quedando sobre de él y enredaba sus dedos en su desordenado cabello.

El suave beso cambió a uno exigente y después a uno desesperado, el anhelo y el hambre se hicieron presentes, y las manos de él viajaron por el familiarmente suave cuerpo de ella.

Albert…

Lo siento, me deje llevar, te juro que no volverá a pasar …. Me olvidaba estás comprometida y pronto te vas a casar.

No Albert, no lo repitas, yo también lo siento… pero no, … te amo, nunca he dejado de amarte…

Entonces, ¿qué hay de Samuel?

Tengo algo que decirte, no había querido decirte esto, porque, no deseaba cargarte más con tantas cosas, pero… él y Monica son amantes desde hace algunos años, incluso desde antes de que iniciaras tu relación con ella.

¿Es en serio lo que dices?, ¿Quiere decir que todo este tiempo han estado manipulándonos y jugando con nosotros?

Me temo que sí. El investigador que contraté me dio las fotos justo antes de que me enterara de lo de la señorita Ponny… La verdad estos días fueron un infierno, no quería verlo, ni tenerlo cerca, y en el funeral no soportaba su presencia, no le permití que me consolara y me fui sin darle explicaciones, la verdad quería echarle en cara todo, confrontarlos con la verdad, pero a estas alturas no sé si son cómplices de todos los crímenes y accidentes en los que hemos estado envueltos los Andrew y el hogar, así que no quise arriesgarme sin tener el curso de acción a seguir claro. pero Gracias a las fotos que acompañan el expediente sé que se entienden de muchas formas y desde hace poco más de dos años, sin embargo, no quiero que hagamos nada apresurado o que les dé a entender que ya sabemos y ponerlos sobre aviso…

¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con eso Candy?, ¿Vas a seguir adelante con todo eso del compromiso con él?, ¿Estás tan dolida?, ¿Lo amas, Candy?- le preguntó Albert un poco confundido, la verdad era que no la quería cerca de Samuel nunca le había caído bien el tipo, y a decir verdad, nadie que quisiera algo con SU Candy.

Albert, amor, antes que te hagas ideas que no son en tu cabeza, debes saber que incluso sin haberme enterado de todo esto, igual pensaba romper el compromiso, no podía seguir adelante con todo, estaba a punto de hablar con él antes de que el detective me entregara las fotos, pero gracias a Dios me las entregó antes. La realidad es que me sentía abrumada, por más que lo intenté, simplemente no lo amo, creo que nunca lo hice, solo vi en el la posibilidad de un futuro, tranquilo, con un hombre que yo creía intachable, dispuesto a amarme y a estar ahí para mí, pero no te puedo mentir, jamás, escúchame bien Albert, jamás he amado a nadie como a ti, ni siquiera a Terry, eres el único hombre con el que quiero estar siempre, ahora veo que en mi loco afán de complacer las locuras de Mónica, tratando de protegernos a todos solo me forcé a aceptarlo, a estar con él, me repugno a mí misma por esto, pensé que mi felicidad era estar rodeada de cosas, ser complacida, querida, aunque si te soy honesta, no entiendo la forma de querer de este hombre, juraba que me amaba mientras se revolcaba con tu mujer.

Albert sonrió con tristeza ante este comentario, claro que el nunca confió en este hombre, más allá de los celos que le provocaba verlo al lado de Candy, tratándola como su mujer, algo en el supuesto hombre perfecto, recto e intachable que aparentaba ser Samuel, le decía que debía estar alerta todo el tiempo, y ahora corroboraba que su instinto era había sido correcto.

Pero, además, sintió dichoso y en paz cuando su princesa le confirmó que no lo amaba, que nunca lo había amado y que el único hombre en su vida a pesar de todo seguía siendo él, tal vez era un poco egoísta, porque bien pudo estar equivocado, después de todo, quién no amaría a Candy, la voz de Candy llena de reproche y enojo hacia si misma lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. No era común escuchar tanto rencor en la voz de la rubia, que normalmente era pronta para perdonar, y que tendía a justificar, perdonar y pasar por alto el mal comportamiento de otros.

Amor, que equivocada he estado, con todo y pensar que acepté a ese miserable, por la promesa de hacerme feliz, ahora me doy cuenta que todo era un espejismo, hasta me regaló un Penthouse de lujo en el más exclusivo sector de New York, para que empezáramos nuestra vida juntos, lejos de los Andrew y de los Goldman, es un hipócrita y créeme que también quiero hacerle pagar por todo en lo que haya podido participar con Mónica, comenzaré por traspasar las escrituras de ese lugar a nombre del hogar de Ponny y que las rentas del mismo sirvan para suplir sus necesidades, y hacerlo crecer, o bien, venderlo y aumentar el fideicomiso que ya existe, ya sabes que vale una pequeña fortuna y ya que tan generosamente pretendía comprar una esposa con él, quiero que sirva para un buen propósito, me lo deben ambos, sé que no compensará la ausencia de la Señorita Ponny, pero sabes que ese dinero ayudará a suplir muchas de sus necesidades, finalmente sería una inversión para ellos. Y por supuesto que no creo que le cause mucha gracia a Samuel perderlo. Sí fuera definitivamente malvada también me desharía del anillo, pero es una joya familiar, y no me atrevo, después de todo, ellos no tienen la culpa de nada.

Candy, amor, no pienses así, que si estamos repartiendo culpas, ¿qué me dejas a mí?, fue a través de mí que Monica se involucró en nuestras vidas, yo la hice parte de esta familia, primero como amiga, después como mi amante, y justamente ahora no dejo de preguntarme si su embarazo realmente era mío o de él y a través de quien sabe que trucos falsificaron pruebas para convencerme de lo contrario, Candy, he sido su títere todos estos años, así que si de culpas se trata, la mía es simplemente inexcusable, porque además, te he hecho sufrir como nadie más, te amo, como loco y solo quiero estar contigo, perdóname amor, perdóname.

Calla, amor calla. - le dijo Candy, mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios. - ambos nos dejamos envolver en este juego, pero nunca más, si antes estaba resuelta a acabar con toda esta farsa, ahora estoy segura. ¿O es que nunca te preguntaste a que se debía está loca carrera de viajar todo el tiempo, de cerrar contratos millonarios en el fin del mundo?, todo esto no era para estar alejada de ti, era simplemente para no estar al lado de Samuel, así que terminaré con todo esto, ya tengo no solo la resolución, sino la evidencia para hacerlo. Albert… a partir de este momento no quiero separarme de ti, te amo, lo he hecho siempre y este tiempo separados solo ha servido para darme cuenta que sin ti estoy incompleta, no tengo vida y que ya no puedo sola, te necesito, necesito que estés a mí lado, que seas parte de cada una de las etapas que estoy viviendo y que pienso vivir, como te dije antes estos meses de viajes interminables, de estar errante, eran para pretender estar extranjera en tu vida, huir de mi compromiso e inminente boda, para resistir la tentación de encontrarte, de decirte que mi alma, y mi corazón, jamás han dejado de ser tuyos, decidí convertirme en nómada para no pensarte y sufrir por no tenerte, busqué incansablemente un lugar en el que fuera posible olvidarte, para tener la seguridad de amarte sin que doliera tanto el no tenerte, para no desmoronarme por dentro y por supuesto intentaba mantener a Monica contenta, pero ahora sé que no se va a detener ante nada y tampoco vale la pena seguir sufriendo por una mujer que obviamente está enferma.

Lo sé mi amor, nunca ha valido la pena, solo quería que te convencieras de ello y créeme qué a partir de ahora, lo único que no haré será dejarte sola, te amo y ahora lo difícil va a ser que nos separemos, que te deje, voy a pegarme a ti, tanto que te cansarás –

Albert río, con esa risa sincera y los ojos llenos de amor, devoción y felicidad, esa que había perdido y que no veía en él desde hacía mucho tiempo y por toda respuesta le dijo:

\- Jamás, jamás me cansaré de ti y nunca más estaremos separados, nunca.

Lo resolveremos juntos, como todo lo que venga de ahora en adelante para los dos y créeme después de lo de la señorita Ponny redoblé la seguridad de todos los Andrew y en el hogar. Candy, mi amor, sé que estás dolida, y que tal vez no sea el momento apropiado para esto, que todo ha sido muy difícil para ti, la pérdida de la señorita Ponny, el enterarte de la deslealtad de quien considerabas tu amigo y entenderé si no quieres ahora, pero siento qué no podemos perder más el tiempo, que si no te lo pido ahora, moriré sin esperanzas de nada, ¿Candy, amor, me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?, ¿quieres hacer de este simple mortal el hombre más dichoso del universo?, cásate conmigo.

Albert y ¿cómo va a ser eso?, si aún estás casado con Monica.

Cásate conmigo, amor, aunque no sea por la iglesia o por las leyes de los hombres, para mí tú has sido siempre mi esposa, mi mujer, mi todo y no quiero vivir separado de ti un minuto más, no pienso dejar esto al azar, a la suerte, al destino, estoy resuelto a todo por ti y contigo. – le dijo él con el corazón en la mano. Y con una mirada suplicante que Candy por supuesto no podía rehusar.

Está bien, hace años que soy solo tuya y en este momento no quiero nada más en el mundo que ser tuya por siempre y sí, quiero ser tu esposa ¿Tienes algo en mente?

¿Sí? ¿Confías en mí?

Siempre.

Date un baño, y empaca algo de ropa, mientras hago algunas llamadas. No te preocupes por nada, yo haré cargo de todo, tu solo debes estar lista.

Está bien señor Andrew y ¿Qué empaco?

Lencería… solo lencería.

Albert.

Lo que quieras, no necesitaremos muchas cosas.

¿Qué hay de John y el equipo?

No podemos irnos sin seguridad, y tu equipo es al que más confianza le tengo, les llamaré para coordinar todo, ahora ve, metete en la tina y dame un poco de tiempo.

¿Sola?, ¿no quieres venir conmigo? – le dijo en la voz más sensual que había escuchado jamás por parte de ella.

¡Amor! – le dijo él en un fingido tono escandalizado, con una sonrisa y una negativa con la cabeza.

Está bien, tú te lo pierdes.

Albert estaba en el teléfono, pero ella regresó a él, y lo besó profundamente. Él le correspondió y con voz ronca le dijo.

Mi amor, no puedes hacerme eso y pretender que siga concentrado.

Podemos remediarlo.

No hasta que seas mi esposa, quiero que la próxima vez que hagamos el amor seas no solo mi esposa, sino que sea como nuestra primera vez, un nuevo comienzo para ambos, para nuestra relación y que tengamos todo el resto de la vida por delante para amarnos, para demostrarnos todo este amor que nos consume, que unamos para siempre nuestras almas y si, también nuestros cuerpos. – le dijo él en un tono tierno y lleno de amor que hizo que Candy se derritiera.

Albert… si así lo quieres, está bien y lo comprendo, pero quiero que sepas que ya soy tuya, lo he sido desde hace años y muero de ganas por demostrártelo otra vez….

Anda, ve, yo también quiero demostrarte tantas cosas, pero quiero que nos casemos primero, además te prometo que estaremos de regreso el lunes, y resolveremos todo lo que tenemos que resolver con Mónica y Samuel, para no separarnos nunca más, con las fotos que me dices que tienes en tu poder ella ya no tendrá más remedio que darme el divorcio, acaba de romper la ventaja del hueco legal que habían encontrado "sus abogados".

¿Y entonces porque no lo hacemos de una vez, antes de unir nuestras vidas para siempre?

Porque también mi detective encontró algo y me dice que es grande y muy grave, que no es cualquier cosa y que esto tiene implicaciones legales serias para ella y sus posibles cómplices, así que es bueno esperar a saber que es, pero que no tendrá las evidencias completas sino hasta el fin de semana, así que me lo entregará hasta el domingo y quiero saber que es, para hacer nuestro caso más fuerte e imperdible. No debemos olvidar que ambos han sido muy cuidadosos y astutos en todo, no en vano nos hemos tardado todo este tiempo en atraparlos. Además, quiero que seamos uno solo cuando los enfrentemos y que seas mi esposa, sin importar lo que los demás piensen.

Está bien príncipe, confío en ti. – le dijo ella mientras le robaba un último beso y se dirigía a su habitación.

Tomó un baño, se puso ropa cómoda e hizo una maleta, era miércoles y estaba feliz en medio de tanto dolor porque pasarían algunos días juntos y sería por fin su esposa, cuando salió de su habitación Albert ya la esperaba.

¿Estás lista?

Sí.

John y los demás nos esperan abajo. – le dijo él mientras con una mano tomaba su maleta y la de ella, y con la otra tomaba la mano de Candy.

Los esperaban en una camioneta con vidrios oscuros, blindada, y sin los logos de los Andrew.

Hola John. – saludó la rubia con una sonrisa.

Es bueno verte sonreír. Señor Andrew, buenos días.

Albert, John, solo Albert, ¿está todo listo?

Así es Albert.

Bien, vámonos, recuerda que no puede vernos nadie de la prensa, hay que vigilarlo todo.

Abordaron el vehículo que los llevó hasta el hangar, Candy lo vio un poco sorprendida, porque no esperaba que fueran a salir más allá de Lakewood, pero pensándolo bien, tenía sentido, Lakewood le haría recordar otras cosas.

 **Avión privado de los Andrew, en la cabina del piloto.**

Tal como lo escucha señor, el señor Andrew viene hacia acá.

Él debía estar en Brasil.

No sé si estuvo en Brasil señor, ya que como usted sabe, este es el avión que usa la señorita Andrew, lo que sí sé es que el mismo señor Andrew me llamó para indicarme que tuviese listo el avión.

¿Viajará solo?

Esa información se la daré en cuanto él llegue. Por ahora solo puedo decirle que nuestro destino es Escocia. Debo dejarlo, en cuanto tenga la información completa se la haré llegar.

El piloto, Ross Gutenberg, descendió del avión, no tenía mucho trabajando para los Andrew, de hecho, él tenía ese empleo, porque su verdadero jefe así lo había querido. Observó llegar las dos Cadillac Escalade color negras, primero descendió el equipo de seguridad de la señorita Andrew, eso le daba la información necesaria, tal vez solo viajaría ella, Candice Andrew, y William Andrew solo había hecho los arreglos.

Los hombres aseguraron el perímetro y después, el chofer descendió y abrió la puerta trasera, del vehículo descendió el imponente William Albert Andrew, sencillamente vestido, en jeans y camiseta negra. Pero no venía solo, se dio vuelta de inmediato para ayudar descender a la menuda y despampanante rubia, Candice Andrew, ella vestía de negro completamente, leggins, y una camisa de botones, iba con el cabello suelto, y lentes oscuros, calzaba cómodos flats. Tomó la mano del William Albert para descender, pero él no la soltó en todo el camino, después de saludarlo a él y a la tripulación abordaron el avión, y después de un breve intercambio de palabras se dirigieron hacía una de las habitaciones del palacio volador.

Una vez que cerraron la puerta el equipo de seguridad se acomodó afuera, como si eso fuese lo más normal, y él se tomó unos segundos para enviar un mensaje desde el celular especial, al número encriptado de su patrón.

William Andrew y Candice Andrew viajan juntos rumbo a Escocia. Venían tomados de la mano. -


	45. Chapter 44

**Capítulo 44**

En el avión de los Andrew una hermosa rubia le preguntaba entre beso y beso al hombre más sexy del mundo según la revista Forbes de ese año.

¿A dónde vamos?

¿En verdad quieres saber?

¿Quieres que sea sorpresa?

Quiero que sea lo que tú quieras.

Dejaré de preguntar entonces, estoy cansada, ¿tengo tiempo de dormir? – le preguntó dándose cuenta de que su energía disminuía y de que las continuas desveladas, el dolor de la pérdida tan reciente, comenzaban a pasar factura y quería estar perfecta para él.

Ven, vamos a la cabina, velaré tus sueños princesa.

Albert se acomodó en la cama, y la envolvió en sus brazos, ella dio la bienvenida a esa agradable sensación de sentirse segura, contenida, en casa. El vuelo duraría un poco más de siete horas, Albert en realidad no durmió ese tiempo, sino que se dedicó a planear y soñar, había algo que tenía muy claro, esta vez no permitiría que nada se interpusiera entre ellos, los años pasados, los errores cometidos, la lejanía, no habían hecho nada por enfriar su amor por ella, simplemente lo habían hecho consciente de que sin importar el pasado, ella debía ser su presente y su futuro, está vez no le permitiría escapar, ni arrepentirse, haría lo que fuera por convencerla de que pertenecían juntos, sin importar el precio que tuvieran que pagar, aún si ese precio era la ruina económica y social, en el peor de los casos Albert estaba preparado para fingir la muerte de ambos y comenzar de nuevo, en el completo anonimato, el trabajaría por ella, para darle todo a lo que la había acostumbrado, para tratarla como la reina que él pensaba que ella era.

Candy abrió los ojos cuatro horas después, el aroma a café inundó sus sentidos, buscó a Albert a su lado en la cama, pero no estaba, sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de salir a buscarlo, la puerta se abrió y él entró con una bandeja con comida en ella.

Iba a ir a buscarte.

Estaba preparando algo para que comieras, aunque fuera un poco, estoy seguro no has comido nada desde que recibiste la noticia, y seguramente te malpasas desde mucho antes.

No tengo hambre.

Candy, es tu decisión mi amor, sin embargo, creo que debes comer algo, traje fruta, algo de yogurt griego, panecillos y café.

¿John, Steve, Marianne, Beth y Matt ya comieron?

Si amor, solo faltamos tú y yo, te esperaba para que comiéramos juntos, aún faltan unas dos horas para aterrizar.

Está bien, supongo que tienes razón. Gracias.

Amor, todo está planeado para mañana en la noche, hoy nos instalaremos, descansaremos, y quiero que hablemos, hablemos de nuestras expectativas, nuestros sueños, lo que hemos aprendido en este tiempo, vaciemos nuestros corazones, compartamos todo, pero más que nada quiero que hablemos de lo que esperamos sea nuestra vida juntos, como pareja, como compañeros de vida.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

¿Dormiste bien?

Sí… Albert, ¿Estás seguro de lo que estamos haciendo?

Siempre he estado seguro de que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. ¿Y tú, quieres pasar el resto de mi vida conmigo?

Sí, de eso no tengo duda.

Las siguientes dos horas pasaron rápido, en realidad estar juntos siempre hacía parecer que el reloj corría más aprisa de lo usual, cuando aterrizaron Candy aún no sabía dónde habían llegado. Pero en cuanto descendieron supo dónde estaban. Edinburgh, Escocia. Candy amaba la hermosa ciudad, en realidad la villa de los Andrew se encontraba en las Highlands, cerca de la pintoresca e histórica ciudad de Dunkeld, harían una hora y media más de camino aproximadamente, hacía cerca de cuatro años que no pisaba el lugar, desde la semana de festejos para la tía Elroy en la cual se habían comprometido.

Candy de pronto recordó esa noche como algo muy lejano, parecía que había pasado toda una vida, y por un momento se preguntó que es lo que diría el concejo de los Andrew si se enterara de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, sin embargo, el día de hoy, el consejo era lo de menos, en este punto de su vida, Candy estaba más que segura que el único hombre con el que quería pasar el resto de su vida era con Albert, estaba un poco nerviosa en cuanto a lo que tenían aún por hablar, pero estaba decidida a abrirse completamente con él, quería empezar su relación sin secretos ni mentiras, ser totalmente transparente con él.

Llegaron a la villa al anochecer, las luciérnagas se apreciaban en el bosque cercano, y por supuesto el castillo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, se encontraba en lo alto de un risco, y las olas del mar golpeaban contra las rocas, el bosque había sido plantado mucho tiempo atrás por los antepasados de los Andrew, y ahora era un lugar señorial en el que el aire antiguo se respiraba, y en que casi podrías creer que gnomos, elfos, ninfas y dríadas habitaban, junto con banshees y duendes.

Candy conocía de memoria las viejas leyendas, y sabía que la gente local aún creía en los espíritus de la naturaleza, los antiguos dioses y rituales, entendía perfectamente porque Albert había escogido ese lugar para casarse, era la tierra de sus ancestros, en dónde leyenda y realidad se conjugaban desde tiempos inmemoriales hasta que las líneas entre lo real y lo mágico se borraban.

Quieres una boda celta. – le dijo la rubia mientras entraban en su habitación, habían cenado juntos en el comedor más sencillo y después de agradecer encarecidamente a Claire, el ama de llaves, se habían retirado a la suite de habitaciones que Albert había preparado para ellos años atrás, él la tomó y la llevó de la mano, directo a la que era la recamara de él, ella, por supuesto no puso objeción alguna.

Quiero una mágica boda celta con la única mujer que he amado y con la que espero vivir el resto de mi vida. ¿Te molesta acaso? – Albert sabía perfectamente que Candy habiendo sido educada por religiosas católicas podría tener reservas al respecto, y estaba preparado para escucharlas, por ahora no podía ofrecerle una boda católica, ni civil, el seguía estando casado con Monica, así fuera solo un matrimonio de papel, casarse de otra forma era imposible, sin embargo, podía adaptar parte del rito de ser necesario.

Por un lado, me encanta es mágico, es como una boda de cuentos, de príncipes lejanos y por el otro… ¿no es un rito pagano?

No Candy, debes saber que es un rito de amor, que incluso mis antepasados de las Highlands, lo consideraban como el ritual de unión de dos almas que se pertenecen además, Dios está en todos lados, Él será nuestro testigo, y te prometo que en cuanto resuelva mi situación con Monica nos casaremos por todas las leyes que quieras, ¿Te parece bien?

Sí, tienes razón y todo lo que quiero es estar contigo, no me importan las leyes, los ritos, nada, solo que nos amamos y que vamos a estar siempre juntos desde hoy y para siempre.

¿Quieres darte un baño? o ¿Damos un paseo?

Sí, sabes que amo los jardines a la luz de la luna.

Vamos, tal vez podremos divisar a los elfos caminando entre los bosques. – le dijo él con una sonrisa pícara mientras la tomaba de la mano para conducirla por los pasadizos y pasillos hasta una puerta lateral que daba a un huerto de manzanos, y de ahí hasta el bosque. Caminaron abrazados por algún rato hasta que llegaron a su claro favorito del bosque, Albert extendió una manta en el suelo, al pie de un enorme árbol, desde ahí las estrellas se veían aún más cercanas, y la luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor.

Albert se sentó con su espalda recargada en el tronco, y ella entre sus piernas, él la rodeo con sus brazos, y por un momento disfrutaron de la cercanía en silencio.

Candy, mi amor, quiero decirte que nunca he dejado de amarte, me equivoqué, nunca debí haber llevado a Monica a mi cama, y te juro que desde que supe que estaba embarazada no la he vuelto a tocar, ella es solo mi esposa porque un papel lo dice así, pero desde el día que me enteré de su embarazo ya estaba dispuesto a dejarla, cuando te vi en la boda de Archi y Annie, aunque estaba muy molesto, sabía que quería pasar mi vida a tu lado, quería resolver los nuestro, siempre lo he sabido, y ahora, me siento tan culpable por todo lo que ha pasado… por mi culpa has perdido a tu madre, por mi culpa tuviste el accidente, mi tía se fracturó la cadera… - le dijo él mientras la fuerte voz varonil se quebraba un poco

Shhh, Albert, no es tu culpa que ella esté loca, esté obsesionada contigo y con hacernos daño, además, no llegamos hasta aquí solo porque sí, yo también me he equivocado, y mucho y si Samuel es su amante, quiere decir que en mayor o menor medida lo han planeado juntos, así que no te atrevas a cargar con esto solo, dejémoslo ir, vamos a empezar de cero, hagamos ese cierre con el pasado, aquí juntos en este maravilloso paraíso, que nos envuelve con su magia, deshagámonos de las culpas, para empezar sin cargas, sin remordimientos, sin pasado tortuoso, ¿si amor? – le dijo Candy en tono consolador.

Candy, te juro que no he estado con ninguna otra mujer desde Monica.

Candy lo vio a los ojos por un momento y sintió el peso de sus errores, de su pasado, de su imprudencia, pero supo también qué si quería que funcionaran las cosas esta vez, debían sincerarse, sacarlo todo, perdonarse y en ese mágico lugar dar inicio a su vida juntos.

¿Porqué? - pregunto ella.

Porque después de todo este tiempo y con el peso de mis errores descubrí que no vale la pena estar con quien no amas, a estas alturas de mi vida lo he aprendido, después de todo, no he sido, ni santo ni monje, pero, después de saber lo que es hacer el amor a la mujer de tu vida, con tu alma gemela, nada más vale la pena, el sexo solo es solo eso, y contigo, descubrí lo que era hacer el amor, alcanzar el infinito en cada entrega, tierna, lenta, apasionada, arrebatada, siempre me llevaste al cielo y solo lo he conseguido contigo, lo demás fue demasiado vano para tenerlo en cuenta.

Amor, debo confesarte algo…

Estuviste con Samuel, lo sé, y no me importa, es parte de haber tenido una relación con él, te lo dije alguna vez mi amor hace años, tuve el honor de ser el primer hombre en tu vida, y espero que me hagas el honor de ser el último.

Albert, hubo alguien más, no me siento orgullosa de ello, y quiero decírtelo, porque no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros, quiero ser completamente honesta y transparente contigo… - Albert la observó, se notaba que le costaba trabajo confesarle lo que le estaba confesando, y por un momento se preguntó si había quizás estado con Anthony.

Candy, solamente dilo, nada cambiará lo que siento por ti, la decisión de que seas mi esposa y de hacerte parte de mi vida, y si no quieres decirlo, también está bien, no te juzgo, jamás lo haré.

Me apena admitirlo, pero estuve con…

Anda Candy, no puede ser tan malo.

Estuve con Terry. –

Por fin le dejó caer la bomba, Albert, se puso serio, incluso un poco molesto, ¿no se suponía que no había nada?, ¿no que eran solo amigos?, ¿habrá descubierto un renovado amor por él?, por un momento se preguntó, si acaso que le dijera que había estado con Anthony hubiese sido mejor… pero … ya no importaba.

¿Quieres contarme?

Dios, ¿qué te cuento?

Para empezar, podrías asegurarme qué, soy mejor que él en la cama, y por supuesto, que estoy mejor dotado. – le dijo Albert en tono jocoso tratando de aliviar la tensión en el ambiente.

Jajajajajajaja, Amor, por favor no lo dudes, tienes razón en ambos, hacer el amor contigo no se compara a nadie más, a ti te amo, y por ello hacer el amor contigo es justamente eso, entregarnos en cuerpo y alma, sentir que nos pertenecemos, solo contigo he hecho el amor siempre y te amo, no dudes nunca de mí de mi amor y Terry ya no significa nada en mi vida.

¿Y soy mejor que Derek y Samuel?

¡Albert!, Mi amor, perdóname, eso… Derek fue solo por necesidad, por depresión, ya sabes, y lo que te dije, fue por despecho, por enojo. Y para aclarar de una vez tus telarañas mentales, solo pasó esa única vez y la pasé terrible, todo el tiempo pensé en ti, me sentí infiel, fatal, pero mi amor, tú eres el mejor, el único. En cuanto a Samuel, ni que hablar, la primera vez que pasó estábamos en New York, esa noche que nos comprometimos, después de eso me dediqué a viajar, a huir, a no estar presente, no quería ser su mujer nuevamente y si pasó dos veces más después de esa ocasión fue mucho, créeme, por más que lo intentaba ahora sé que odiaba la idea de ser su mujer en todos los sentidos, en una cena, en las galas, en las revistas y solo para Mónica, podía fingir serlo, pero en la intimidad, era un desastre, entregarme a él no parecía correcto, y terminar pensando que eras tú el que me tocaba, no amor, no la pase nada bien. – le dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón en la mano. Albert la abrazó.

Mi amor, lo lamento tanto. Y, por otro lado, no puedo dejar de preguntar ¿cuándo estuviste con Terry?, lo siento, pero muero por saber y perdóname si soy indiscreto. – le dijo él apartándola un poco para verla a los ojos.

El día antes de tu boda con Monica en Nueva York. – le dijo Candy mientras bajaba la mirada con vergüenza, ya que a pocas horas después, estaba allá en Londres jurándole que lo amaba a él y que así sería toda la vida. – Sé que no tengo excusa, que no tiene lógica, pero, nos encontramos por casualidad, me invitó a cenar, me aclaró todas las cosas acerca de ti, de esos meses que pasaron juntos en el aparente maratón de mujeres, y sé que hoy tal vez no tenga sentido, pero en ese momento, se sintió importante, era como darle cierre a todo, ya sabes la forma como acabó todo entre nosotros y los meses que lloré por él por haberlo perdido… finalmente, Terry, él me besó, y recordé cuantas veces me había preguntado que se sentiría estar con él, tú te casabas, y yo… estaba rota, herida, despechada y decidí dejar de preguntármelo y simplemente lo hice. Lo siento tanto, sé que él es tú amigo y tal vez después de esto simplemente ya no lo sean más, y sé también que debió quedarse solo como parte de mi pasado, pero incluso hoy, ya no puedo cambiar lo que pasó y entendería si esto es motivo para no casarte conmigo, para no confiar, pero te juro hoy en este mágico bosque, a un día de unir nuestras vidas para siempre, que el estar con él no revivió nada en mí, NO LO AMO, TERRY FUE Y SERÁ SIEMPRE MI PASADO, UNA ILUSIÓN DE ADOLESCENTE, CUANDO NI SIQUIERA SABÍA LO QUE ERA EN VERDAD EL AMOR. El amor, lo descubrí contigo, en tus brazos, con tu cuerpo. Con él, lo sentí todo tan vacío y sin sentido que terminé diciéndoselo al terminar. –

Cuando Candy terminó las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, por un lado, sentía que se deshacía de un gran peso, y por el otro, tenía miedo, miedo de que Albert la rechazara, pero su miedo era infundado, con voz tierna y consoladora Albert le dijo.

Candy, no importa, mi amor, he esperado por ti es cierto, pero antes de ti no fui un santo, lo sabes y todo lo que importa en este preciso instante, es que a partir de ahora solo seamos tú y yo, desde hoy y para siempre, en cuerpo y alma.

Te juro que seremos uno a partir de hoy, a pesar del pasado, de nuestros errores y de Monica siempre hemos sido tú y yo y lo seremos siempre y por el resto de nuestras vidas y aún más allá de eso … sabes, quisiera… quisiera que viajáramos juntos, como una luna de miel, esa que nunca tuvimos, dejemos de lado los negocios, las obligaciones y dediquémonos a nosotros vagar por el mundo, a hacer lo que siempre quisimos a conocer lugares exóticos, esos que solo vemos en documentales, solos tú y yo… no sé cuánto tiempo tardemos y solo regresaremos cuando lo sintamos así, démonos ese tiempo juntos, ¿te perece?

Lo haremos princesa, te prometo que lo haremos, nos iremos juntos, dejáremos que los muchachos y George se hagan cargo, seremos solo Albert y Candy…

¿Sin aviones privados, choferes o seguridad?

Jajajajaja, será complicado, pero podemos intentarlo, primero tendremos que asegurarnos de que Monica pague su maldad.

Te amo.

Yo también, y… ven, ponte de pie. – le dijo él mientras se paraba frente a ella, y poniendo una rodilla en el suelo le decía - ¿aceptas ser mi esposa? – extendiéndole una cajita de madera de roble grabada con el escudo de los Andrew.

Albert, por supuesto que acepto ser tu esposa. – le dijo ella tomando la cajita con manos temblorosas, no sabía que encontraría dentro, después de todo, ella tenía el anillo de compromiso que él le diera tiempo atrás, así como todas las joyas que correspondían a la matriarca de los Andrew, recorrió con su dedo la familiar frase en gaélico, "Tá tú an ceann amháin go bhfuil mo chroi." Y después de un momento la abrió para encontrar los únicos dos objetos que no le pertenecían de la colección de joyas de los Andrew, y un tercero.

Creí que estaban enterrados.

Los enterré el día que pensé que podía renunciar a ti, pero, hace no mucho, algo me hizo regresar por ellos, tal vez los hados del destino me decían que finalmente si podríamos ser felices estando, juntos para siempre.

Gracias amor, los he extrañado son parte de mí. ¿Y el anillo? – preguntó Candy mientras tomaba del aterciopelado cojín negro un anillo, montada en platino y rodeada de tres líneas de diminutos diamantes con una hermosa perla en forma de lágrima.

Toda la colección de joyas de los Andrew es tuya, incluido el anillo de compromiso de mi madre, pero este, significa nuestro nuevo comienzo, esa perla fue creada a base de dolor, como todo lo que hemos vivido para llegar hasta aquí, es el símbolo de nuestra historia y creo que lo que viviremos a partir de ahora será indestructible, esos son los diamantes que la rodean, nuestro futuro juntos, un futuro que sobrevivirá a pesar de todo lo que haya de venir, porque hemos conocido el dolor, la soledad, la lejanía y la desesperanza.

Albert… eres… increíble, un sueño de hombre, te amo y a veces siento que no te merezco, gracias por amarme como lo haces, eres maravilloso. ¿Me ayudarías a ponerme el Luckenbooth?

Por supuesto mi amor, será un placer.

Él le ayudó y después se besaron largamente, en la soledad del bosque, bañados por la luna, y envueltos en la mágica atmósfera que solo se encuentra en bosques antiguos, dónde las criaturas mágicas aún habitan.

¿Cuándo los enfrentaremos?

Después de la gala en Nueva York, la gala es el lunes, así que esa misma noche podemos hablar con ellos, depende, por supuesto de que sea lo que mi investigador descubrió. Va a pagar Candy, te lo juro que va a lamentar cada lágrima que te ha hecho derramar. – le dijo él con una voz fría y dura, Candy sabía que no era una promesa vana, ella misma había leído que le había pasado a Kumari.

No pensemos en ello, dime cual es el plan para mañana.

Pues verás señorita, la boda será al anochecer, así que contraté una masajista, y quien te ayude a arreglarte, hay cinco vestidos de los cuales puedes escoger, y por supuesto no debo verte hasta que estés lista. Las mujeres y los hombres de la aldea participarán en la ceremonia, es todo un ritual como bien sabes, es todo lo que puedo decirte, lo demás será sorpresa.

Y no me harás el amor hasta mañana en la noche.

Jajajaja, no, no te haré el amor hasta que seas mi esposa.

Así que debo dormir en mi cuarto…

No, por favor duerme en mis brazos.

No sé señor Andrew, no es lo apropiado.

Vamos pequeña bribona, sabes bien que no duermes mejor en ningún otro lugar que no sean mis brazos.

Debo admitirlo, aunque se te suba a la cabeza. Pero, ya que no haremos nada sino dormir esta noche tal vez debamos nadar antes. – le dijo ella mientras se desnudaba hasta quedar en ropa interior y bajaba hasta la playa, Albert, la observó correr, su cuerpo de alabastro iluminado por los rayos de luna, y su corazón se regocijó, estaba en paz.

Recogió el rastro de ropa que ella dejó tras de sí y se despojó de su ropa para seguirla entre las olas, por supuesto, el agua estaba helada, pero eso a ella no parecía importarle.

Te enfermaras.

Estamos practicando para cuando lo hagamos en hielo en Rusia.

Jajajaja, quieres nadar en las aguas gélidas de Rusia…

¿Porqué no?

Haremos lo que quieras princesa.

Juguetearon un rato más, y después se vistieron apresuradamente y corrieron hasta la villa de regreso para entrar en calor. Entraron a la habitación y se deshicieron de sus ropas húmedas, y Albert encendió la regadera mientras ella se envolvía en una toalla.

Báñate tú, yo esperare.

Oh, no, creo que debes ayudarme a enjabonarme.

Candy, quieres que caiga en tus redes.

No, solo no alcanzo a enjabonarme la espalda. - le dijo ella mientras le daba la espalda y dejaba caer la toalla y quedaba completamente desnuda frente a él.

Pequeña bribona, bien, entraré contigo a la regadera, pero, con una condición.

Dime. – le dijo ella a través del empañado cristal templado.

Prohibido tocarme.

Jajajajaa ¿y tú si puedes tocarme?

Quieres que te enjabone, y creo que podría hacerlo, pero, debes recordar que hace un poco más de un año que no tengo una mujer en mis brazos, y hace cerca de dos años que no te tengo a ti. –

Bien, lo prometo… - le dijo ella mientras tragaba saliva, observando su perfecta anatomía completamente expuesta hacia ella.

Albert entró con ella en la lujosa cabina de mármol y cristal templado, y tomando una esponja comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares en la espalda de la rubia, concentrándose en enjabonarla y tratando de no pensar en nada más. Después enjabonó su largo cabello y la hizo girar para que quedara frente a él, deslizó la esponja llena de espuma por sus hombros, recorrió sus clavículas, y pasó a sus turgentes senos, apenas rozó los pezones con la esponja, y ella no pudo dejar de soltar un gemido cargado de deseo. Abrió los ojos, y se perdió en la mirada azul de él.

Albert…

Lo prometiste.

Esto es una tortura.

Lo sé, pero dame gusto, ¿quieres?

Bien… - dijo ella acercándose peligrosamente a él, y sintiendo en su vientre su formidable erección. Se puso de puntitas y lo besó sin tocarlo, el agua tibia corría por sus cuerpos, él la atrapó entre la pared y la roca sólida que era su anatomía, y de pronto, el agua helada los bañó. Candy había abierto el agua fría.

Jajajaja, eso es agresión pequeña.

Querías que te complaciera.

Well played, my love. – le dijo él mientras la besaba una vez más.

Terminaron de enjuagarse y salieron de la ducha, sus cuerpos se habían relajado, él la observó caminar familiarmente por el armario, tomar una de sus camisas y ponérsela encima, y caminar hasta la gran cama de cuatro postes y madera oscura. Él la siguió poco tiempo después, y la acunó en sus brazos. La sintió ausente.

¿Qué sucede?

Me siento culpable, ¿Crees que Ms. Ponny estará enojada conmigo por estar aquí, en vez de en el hogar?

Mi amor, creo que ella estaría feliz de que tú estés bien, y por supuesto que les di las instrucciones necesarias a los muchachos para que se hicieran cargo de cualquier cosa, Annie, Patty y Sophie se quedarán estos días en el hogar para ayudar a la hermana María. Y cuando hayamos arreglado lo que tenemos que arreglar pasaremos ahí unos días, para que puedas coordinar todo lo que quieras. Tom también estará al pendiente y Jimmy, y tanta otra gente, no es solo tu carga.

Abrázame ¿quieres? No puedo creer que ella ya no esté.

Lo sé princesa, lo siento. – le dijo él mientras la acunaba y dejaba que ella llorara todo lo que necesitara hasta quedarse dormida.


	46. Chapter 45

**Hola chicas, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, gracias por esperar.**

 **Capítulo 45**

Los rayos del sol del mediodía luchaban por penetrar a través de las pesadas y lujosas cortinas de terciopelo, sin embargo era inútil, la penumbra llenaba la habitación y un par de rubios descansaban en la enorme cama de cuatro postes con dosel, a pesar de que eran cerca de la una de la tarde, Morfeo no había logrado dar con ellos sino hasta ya entrada la madrugada, por supuesto Albert había dado la indicación de que nadie los molestase, y a eso de la una de la tarde despertaron, ambos entrelazados el uno con el otro. Albert la besó suavemente en los labios.

¿Estás mejor princesa?

Sí amor, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Mejor que nunca, tú estabas a mi lado. Ya le pedí a Claire que nos suba el desayuno, y a las dos y media llegan la masajista y las estilistas.

¿A qué hora debo estar lista?

No te preocupes mi amor, tu solo disfruta, me he hecho cargo de todo, princesa…

Albert, siempre te haces cargo de todo.

¿Te molesta?

No, es solo que, me pone en desventaja

Mi amor, uno de mis placeres más grandes en la vida es hacerme cargo de que seas feliz, así que no hay desventaja alguna, además para nuestra primera unión tú fuiste quién me dio la sorpresa.

Albert, de nada valió esa sorpresa. – le dijo Candy bajando la mirada, al recordar todo lo que sucedió después de la noche que debió haber sido la más mágica de sus vidas.

Mi amor, no pienses en eso, yo he decidido recordar lo que vale la pena de ese día, y tú, vestida de blanco, con tu mirada llena de amor, iluminada por la luna en los jardines de Lakewood es verdaderamente digno de recordar, y ahora quiero devolverte todo y más, quiero que seas feliz a mi lado siempre, eso es todo lo que te pido a cambio en la vida.

Entonces tendré que encontrar la forma de hacerme cargo de tu felicidad desde esta misma noche. – le dijo ella primero con una mirada cargada de picardía, completamente consciente del doble sentido que estaba utilizando, y luego suavizo su mirada, y la llenó de ternura para decirle un poco más seria… - y no solo las noches, sino cada uno de los días que pasemos juntos, te prometo que me haré cargo de que el hogar que estamos a punto de conformar hoy este lleno de amor y felicidad, siempre.

Princesa, lo haremos entre los dos, además el hecho de que estés aquí asegura mi felicidad desde este momento, y que me acompañes en este camino que emprendemos hoy como pareja me llena de alegría y me completa, no necesito nada más, sólo estar contigo, aquí en tus brazos radica mi realización. Te amo Candy y siempre lo haré.

Yo también te amo y sólo contigo estoy plena y feliz. - le dijo Candy mientras rozaba sus labios con ternura y algo de coquetería, por lo que Albert completamente extasiado en un mar de sensaciones le preguntó, tratando de distraerla - ¿Qué vestido te gustó más?

No te lo diré, quiero que sea una sorpresa, pero creo que tal vez uno de los que no use hoy me lo pondré para la gala del lunes, como símbolo de que ahora te pertenezco, sé que solo tú y yo lo sabremos, pero será mi manera de gritarle silenciosamente al mundo que desde hoy y para siempre soy tuya y que pese a todo nadie, nunca más podrá separarnos ni impedir que así sea. – Albert la besó con ternura, y justo cuando el beso se profundizaba, fueron interrumpidos.

Clarisse llamó a la puerta y anunció la llegada de las personas que Albert había contratado, Candy lo besó una vez más, y se dirigió hacia la puerta que comunicaba con su cuarto, por supuesto se sorprendió ante el hecho de que Albert había creado una especie de spa para ella, la habitación olía a menta y a flores, y tres mujeres con kimonos negros esperaban por ella.

Durante las siguientes horas las mujeres contratadas por Albert se dedicaron a administrar a Candy toda clase de tratamientos relajantes, una vez bañada y envuelta en una fina bata de satén color crema, las chicas procedieron a mostrarle los cinco vestidos que Albert había encargado. Por supuesto todos eran una obra de arte, pero uno de ellos, cautivó la imaginación de Candy, era un engañosamente sencillo, un vestido de finísimo encaje belga y shantung de seda, parecía el vestido de una princesa medieval, con largas mangas rematadas de encaje en los anchos puños, ella escogió usar solo el luckenbooth, y unos pequeños aretes de perlas. Se veía etérea, hermosa, como una princesa de cuentos a la espera de su príncipe enamorado.

A las siete, alguien llamó a la puerta, Candy supo que había llegado el momento, sin embargo, una sorpresa le esperaba, Elroy Andrew cruzó el umbral de la habitación exquisitamente vestida de color gris claro y con el tartán de los Andrew prendido de su fino vestido como correspondía, en sus manos llevaba una caja de madera de cedro, con el escudo de los Andrew grabado en la tapa, Candy sabía perfectamente lo que se encontraba dentro de ella. Con un gesto imperioso se deshizo de las chicas que habían ayudado a Candy, quienes amablemente inclinaron su cabeza a forma de saludo y salieron de la habitación dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

Tía…. – Candy no pudo proseguir, en verdad le daba gusto ver ahí a la mujer que se había convertido en su tercera madre.

Candice, cierra la boca, que esa expresión de asombro no es digna de la matriarca de los Andrew y no te atrevas a llorar, arruinarás tu maquillaje ¿pensaste que sería capaz de perderme la ocasión más especial en la vida de mi hija y mi sobrino favorito?

No pensé que aprobaras esta locura…. Ya sabes Albert no es ...

Hija, ni lo menciones, no hoy, además lo único que he deseado todos estos años es verlos juntos y felices, son almas gemelas, son uno solo y si, en verdad son el uno para el otro lo supe muchos años atrás, y siempre creí que este día llegaría, si bien, tengo mis reservas por las condiciones actuales, no me opongo, en este punto creo que todos merecemos un poco de alegría, fiesta, volver a creer en el amor y en que todo lo puede y si esto es lo que quieren hacer, cuentan con el apoyo de los Andrew, y haremos frente como familia a… a "esa", que no vale la pena mencionar su nombre en un día mágico como hoy, no vaya hacer que atraigamos malos espíritus. – le dijo la mujer con un guiño. – ahora bien, me corresponde prenderte el tartán, es el mismo que llevaste hace años cuando se comprometieron aquí, además, según la tradición debes llevar algo prestado, algo viejo y algo azul - en ese momento Elroy Andrew saco de la caja una hermosa y antigua joya, de esas que son reliquias familiares y que Candy estaba segura qué había sido heredada por su abuela, madre y ella, una delicada tiara en pequeños diamantes y zafiros, con tejidos en flor, una verdadera belleza. Elroy Andrew, con voz amorosa le caracterizaba cuando hablaba con Candy le dijo: - perteneció a mi tatarabuela y ha sido usada por las mujeres Andrew en línea directa en sus bodas y hoy quiero que la tengas y llegado el momento, hagas lo mismo con tus hijas, es una tradición que reconoce nuestra historia y como digna matriarca, es tu deber mantenerla, sé que a veces no parecía así mi niña, pero siempre supe que ambos terminarían juntos, que se pertenecen y que tú eres la digna matriarca de este clan, no sólo porque yo así lo he decidido, sino porque Albert sin saberlo desde hace años lo designo así, cuando se encontraron por primera vez. 

Gracias tía, es un honor y una verdadera alegría que estés acá conmigo, dándonos tu bendición - dijo Candy entre lágrimas.

¿Tienes el prendedor?

Sí, Albert me lo regresó.

Bien, era una tontería eso de enterrarlo, ven acá.

Con el cuidado y cariño de una madre Elroy Andrew prendió del hombro izquierdo de la rubia el tartán, como corresponde en el caso de las esposas de jefes de clanes, y lo acomodó artísticamente, también colocó la hermosa tiara, ya que era una antigua tradición, que hablaba de pasar a formar parte del clan y de pertenecer a la familia Andrew.

Después de que hubo terminado besó a Candy en ambas mejillas y la condujo afuera de la mansión, donde una procesión de mujeres engalanadas con vestidos típicos y llevando velas y flores en sus manos la esperaban, los hombres ya se habían llevado a Albert un poco antes, cantaban alegres canciones en gaélico, las gaitas se escuchaban a lo lejos, cuando Candy salió a la puerta principal, pudo ver un camino delineado con antorchas, que llevaba hasta el risco más alto, con vista al mar, en la cima se divisaba un gaitero solitario al frente y tras de él tres gaiteros más, Candy reconoció de inmediato a su príncipe y a sus tres paladines, las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y corrieron por sus mejillas al ver acercarse a sus dos hermanas vestidas de colores pastel, en trajes tradicionales, parecían ninfas del bosque que llegaban a hacerle la corte en este mágico momento, con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros, sabía que esta era otra sorpresa de su amado, no había querido que su familia no estuviese presente.

Todo a su alrededor era mágico, la noche de luna y estrellas, los sonidos del bosque, el chocar de las olas contra el risco, el aroma de la sal, de la naturaleza, lo cánticos de las mujeres en gaélico, las gaitas de fondo, la luz de las antorchas, las flores que se lanzaban a su paso, las danzas que acompañaban el canto, las mujeres hermosamente vestidas con trajes que parecían túnicas de hadas y ninfas del bosque que engalanaban su procesión, al tiempo que daban el tono mágico a la noche más perfecta de todas las noches de su vida.

El recorrido era largo, pero ella simplemente lo veía a él, a su príncipe en lo alto de la colina en la que aguardaba por ella, su amado, su todo, su hombre que la esperaba con ansias vestido con el tartán tradicional de los Andrew y ella no pudo más que recordar el momento en que lo vio por primera vez, el instante en que se selló su destino con él, cuando los lazos del destino los unieron y que a pesar del tiempo, la distancia, los encuentros y desencuentros jamás se cortó, nunca dejó de existir y que a partir de este instante y para siempre permanecería ahí a su lado. La luz de la luna iluminaba el paisaje místicamente, y alrededor del fuego, todo brillaba sobrenaturalmente.

El handfasting, es un ritual con profundo significado, según los celtas, dos almas se unen con el fin de que sus fuerzas y cualidades se dupliquen, suplan sus carencias y defectos, con el apoyo y aprendizaje del otro. Es una ceremonia en armonía con la naturaleza, los elementos, la espiritualidad y la magia.

La antigua nana de Albert y su esposo, una pareja de venerables ancianos serían sus padrinos, las mujeres condujeron a Candy hasta Albert, quien esperaba por ella vestido en el tradicional kilt de los Andrew.

En cuanto la procesión llegó a la cima de la colina, el mundo dejó de existir para ellos, sólo estaban los dos y sus corazones que pedían en silencio con cada compás unirse en uno solo, como siempre y para siempre, Albert la miro, se veía hermosa, etérea, como un hada, una princesa, no parecía siquiera de este mundo, no sabía si era por las antorchas, el fuego, el vestido, la luna, pero ella brillaba como una estrella, con luz propia y lo eclipsaba todo, lo invitaba a mirarla, a recorrerla, a poseerla a hacerla suya a partir de esta noche y por todas las que le restarán de vida, era un ángel, su Angel, no podía creer que aquella pequeña que se encontró llorando en una colina un día muy lejano, le haya robado en ese mismo instante su alma, su corazón, su ser y que justamente en este momento estuviera a punto de unir su alma y su vida con ella, ahí en ese mágico lugar, en la tierra de sus ancestros y estaba seguro que sus padres, abuelos y su hermana Rose, los acompañaban en ese mágico ritual de amor y se hacían presentes a través del fuego y el viento.

Sus miradas se cruzaron en cuanto pudieron verse, y el lazo que siempre los había unido era hoy prácticamente palpable, en la mirada de él había devoción, amor, alegría. Y en la de ella el embelesamiento de una niña que escucha un cuento de hadas, pero ahora era real, ahí estaba su sueño hecho realidad, un sueño que muchas veces había creído perdido, y que ahora lo materializarían, no por obra de magia, ni casualidad, sino por decisión propia, por voluntad, con la consciencia de que el largo camino pavimentado con amor, dolor y lágrimas que habían recorrido estos años eran precisamente lo que hacían su unión tan fuerte como para enfrentarse a todo lo que viniera y salir triunfantes.

En lo alto del risco cuatro antorchas marcaban los cuatro puntos cardinales, y dentro de ellas, un círculo hecho con flores blancas. Los padrinos los condujeron de la mano para entrar dentro de las velas, al templo de la unión. Sobre el altar refulgía el fuego de, una vela dorada, una plateada y una blanca, el sol, la luna y el estar presentes. También un cuenco con agua, y otro con sal, la tierra y el agua.

El sacerdote comenzó la ceremonia, declarando el propósito de la reunión, recordando a todos los presentes que la razón era celebrar el amor, después pidió la bendición de Dios (Albert se lo había pedido por deferencia a Candy) y después del Este, Sur, Oeste, y Norte.

Candy y Albert entraron dentro del círculo de flores, el sacerdote hizo oraciones honrando a los antepasados de los novios, a los presentes y a los ausentes, Candy recordó la gran ausencia de su madre, con un sentimiento agridulce

William Albert Andrew, patriarca de los Andrew, ¿decides unirte a esta mujer en completa libertad, solo por amor, dispuesto a que ella sea tu todo, tu felicidad, tu compañera, la madre de los hijos que la vida les conceda, tu igual, tu cómplice?

Sí.

Candice White Andrew, matriarca de los Andrew ¿te unes a este hombre en completa libertad, solo por amor, para que sea tu compañero, cómplice, y apoyo en todo momento?

Sí.

Tomen sus manos. – Una vez que lo hicieron, el sacerdote, ató sus manos con un lazo dorado. – Albert, abre tu corazón con ella.

Candy, el amor que tengo por ti es único, ha crecido con el paso de los años y con cada prueba que hemos afrontado se ha hecho fuerte, indestructible y eterno, te juro amor mío, que nada podrá apagarlo, serás mi todo, y seré tu todo, superaremos cualquier cosa que venga y agradeceremos cada día que la vida nos regale juntos, espero que sean muchos, que tengamos hijos, los veamos crecer, ser felices, y envejezcamos juntos, eres mi amiga, mi amada, la mujer que llena mi corazón, mi luz y mi oscuridad, y juro por mi vida que haré lo que sea por hacerte feliz, me conoces mejor que nadie, y te amo, te amo más que a la vida misma. Quiero caminar contigo cada paso, cada etapa de mi vida, que me permitas hacer lo mismo, que me regales tu compañía, tú me inspiras a que cada día a tu lado cuente, sea importante, maravilloso y lleno de amor, que cada acto que hagamos en la vida sea cargado de devoción, por eso te ruego que aceptes mi compañía, como ofrenda de amor, promesa de libertad, y certeza de que nunca más estarás sola. – le dijo él clavando su profunda mirada azul celeste en ella, sus ojos estaban cargados de amor, de emoción, Candy sentía que no había nadie más alrededor de ellos, y que cada palabra pronunciada por él no sólo estaba llena de amor, sino de verdad, sinceridad y sentido, que lo amaba más que antes y que en su hermosa mirada podría perderse para siempre.

Candy, es tu turno.

Albert, te amo, prometo buscar tu felicidad y la mía, luchar por nuestro amor, por nuestros sueños, por ti, te hablaré siempre con la verdad, y no importa que tan negra se vea la tormenta, amor mío, siempre estaré a tu lado, será mi bendición más grande que hagamos una vida juntos, que esta vida que hoy iniciamos este llena de amor, bendiciones y que tengamos hijos que veamos crecer y ser felices, así como tú, quiero envejecer a tu lado y que mi último suspiro y pensamiento en esta vida seas tú amor, te amo y deseo que a partir de este momento nuestra vida juntos inicia una nueva etapa llena de amor, confianza y crecimiento juntos, nunca más habrá secretos entre nosotros, soy tuya, sin dobleces, sin oscuridad, solo tuya, eres el hombre con el que siempre soñé, mi príncipe, mi amigo, mi amado. Acepto tu ofrenda de amor, y te ofrezco a la vez la mía, mi devoción, mi entrega, mis sueños y planes, porque ahora sé que importa lo que construyamos juntos, lo que soñemos juntos, y que no quiero vivir lejos de ti nunca más. – ella lo miró con amor, con el corazón en la mano, con la paz y la tranquilidad de saberse amada, correspondida, segura al lado del hombre que le había demostrado una y otra vez que siempre estaría a su lado, del hombre que le había enseñado el significado del amor, a través del perdón, de la fidelidad, de la constancia y de la entrega de sí mismo, sin condiciones ni egoísmos.

Ahora bendigo los anillos, que son símbolo del ciclo de la vida, del amor infinito, que perdura más allá del tiempo y de las edades. Y los pongo en el altar como ofrenda, reconociendo que su unión será siempre una ofrenda de amor, el uno al otro Albert y Candy, ¿juran traer luz, amor y felicidad a vuestra unión?

Sí. – respondieron ambos con lágrimas en los ojos mientras juntos encendían una segunda vela blanca que hasta el momento había permanecido apagada.

El sacerdote desató sus manos y les entregó los anillos, para que se los pusieran el uno al otro, después juntos tomaron una piedra, la piedra nupcial, la cual después de ser consagrada sirvió como testigo de su juramento de amor eterno.

Los invitados pasaron uno a uno a depositar una piedra en la cesta a los pies del altar, cada piedra es una bendición, un buen deseo que los presentes piden para los novios.

Candy tomó una escoba antigua, testigo de más de una boda Andrew, y la puso en el suelo, con ella se limpia lo viejo, y se da paso a lo nuevo, se tomaron de la mano, y saltaron sobre ella, dando paso a su nueva vida juntos. Tomaron juntos el pan y el vino, e hicieron su ofrenda a la tierra, agradeciendo a la naturaleza, por recibirlos como nuevos esposos.

El sacerdote los bendijo una vez más y todos los presentes se tomaron de la mano, formando un círculo entonaron una última plegaria de agradecimiento, y bendiciones al mundo que les rodeaba.

Cuando hubieron terminado, Albert besó a Candy con una enorme sonrisa, por fin era su esposa, y esta vez nada ni nadie podría separarlos.

Tha gaol agam ort, princesa.

Yo también te amo mi príncipe.

Todos estallaron en aplausos espontáneos y vitorearon a los novios. Salieron del círculo tomados de la mano y fueron recibidos por su familia, la tía abuela, los chicos, Annie, Patty y George, todos tenían en sus ojos rastros de lágrimas, habían rabiado y sufrido junto con ese par de atolondrados que parecían haber pasado por toda una vida de desencuentros, y ni Elroy ni George podían dejar de rogar al cielo porque lo que viniera pudiesen resolverlo pronto y a su favor.

La procesión se dirigió entre cantos y risas a la pequeña aldea cerca de la villa de los Andrew, dónde Albert había ordenado prepara un festín, las familias del lugar habían servido fielmente a los Andrew por generaciones, y para Albert eran viejos amigos que lo habían conocido desde niño.

Eran personas sencillas, trabajadoras, que tenían aprecio por la familia que les daba una buena vida, y seguridad desde muchas generaciones atrás, el hecho de que el patriarca y la matriarca de los Andrew se unieran representaba para ellos felicidad, sabían de sobra que ambos eran sencillos, respetuosos y bondadosos, y sobre todo que se amaban desde siempre, sí William Andrew tenía una esposa de nombre o no, era algo que para ellos no importaba.

En Escocia existe una tradición llamada Penny Wedding, en la cual, los invitados llevan alimentos para compartir, y los novios solo ponen el pastel. Esta es la costumbre en muchas de las familias, y para ellos, era cuestión de orgullo, llevar algo de los muchos platillos tradicionales de la gastronomía escocesa para que los novios lo degustaran, todo esto conforme a la vieja usanza escocesa, el compartir sus alimentos, para ellos garantiza la abundancia y la unión entre los clanes, así cada festín era no sólo una fiesta, sino una ocasión para celebrar y compartir con todos por la abundancia y los lazos indestructibles de la amistad y el amor. Así que además del festín de corderos asados, faisanes, y ciervo que Albert había ordenado, los elementos tradicionales de la cocina escocesa, como salmón ahumado, ostras frescas, tartas de frutillas, deliciosa carne de res alimentada con pasto, el tradicional Haggis, pastelillos de avena, así como las guarniciones de hortalizas cosechadas en sus propios huertos. Los aromas eran simplemente deliciosos

Candy se maravilló ante la generosidad de la gente, y con una radiante sonrisa ella y la familia se aseguraron de probar cada cosa que había sido preparada en honor a ellos, y de mostrar su sincero aprecio ante el gesto.

Elroy Andrew había encargado de urgencia en Glasgow un bello y fino pastel para los novios, un "naked cake" de chocolate belga, adornado con fresas, frambuesas y moras, y hermosas peonias color rosa en la parte de arriba, también había mandado a hacer pequeñas versiones del pastel en diferentes sabores que fueron colocadas en cada mesa. Todo había sido elaborado en tiempo récord para ella, no podían dejarlo pasar, después de todo no todos los días el clan ve casar a su patriarca en ceremonia tradicional.

Así, el prado bellamente decorado con luces cálidas como estrellas, mesas con manteles blancos y flores silvestres, fue el escenario de la felicidad de los rubios, toda la celebración era precisamente como los novios, regia e informal a la vez, llena de calidez, sin pretensiones, una sincera muestra de afecto y celebración.

Para el clan de los Andrew esa era la boda que en realidad valía, la boda tradicional que cada patriarca por generaciones había llevado a cabo aún desde los tiempos en que estaba prohibido por ser considerado un rito pagano, y que el precio de ser descubiertos era la muerte. El consejo de los Andrew se lo había recordado a Albert cuando organizaba su boda con Monica, e incluso tiempo después, pero él les había dejado claro que no pretendía hacerlo, y que de nada las valdría insistir. Así que técnicamente la boda de Albert con Monica no valía para los clanes.

Candy distinguió entre los presentes discretamente mezclados los jefes de los importantes clanes, así como los miembros del consejo, sonreían discretamente y eran parte de la celebración, pero les dieron su espacio a Candy y a Albert.

¿Por qué no se han acercado los jefes de los clanes ni el consejo?

Digamos que hay un conflicto, nos apoyan, porque si no, no estarían aquí, sin embargo, el hecho de que yo…-

Ya entiendo, no pueden apoyarnos abiertamente.

No aún, sin embargo, su presencia valida nuestra unión, y más adelante solo se cumplirá con los formalismos necesarios… lo siento amor…

Shhh ni lo digas, estoy feliz, esto ha sido simplemente mágico, gracias por todo, quedó hermoso, por los vestidos, por traer a la tía, George y los chicos…

Intenté traer a la hermana María, pero… dijo que todo estaba demasiado reciente… te mandó una carta, te la daré más al rato, pero por ahora, ¿me concede está pieza señora Andrew? – le preguntó el en tono seductor, y con un brillo especial en su mirada.

Candy se derritió ante esos hermosos ojos azules que refulgían con amor, él se veía tan apuesto, arrebatador, varonil, el aroma masculino de su perfume con notas de sándalo la inundó, la firmeza de su cuerpo la contenía, Candy se preguntaba ¿cómo había logrado vivir sin ese sueño de hombre a su lado durante los últimos años?

Él la llevó de la mano a la pista, y atrajo su suave cuerpo hacia él, su grande y varonil mano se posaba en su imposiblemente pequeña cintura, y la otra tomaba una de sus blancas y suaves manos, el suave aroma de ella inundaba su sentido del olfato, esa mezcla perfecta de flores, con notas dominantes de rosa y jazmines, la delicadeza de su cuerpo, la diferencia de alturas, ya que ella no llevaba tacones, sus enloquecedoras curvas suavemente apoyadas sobre su firme anatomía, era tocar el cielo, y ni siquiera se atrevió a pensar en lo que tenía preparado para más tarde, porque sabía que en ese momento interrumpiría el baile, y simplemente la sacaría de ahí, sin miramiento alguno, porque la verdad era que su cuerpo clamaba por tener el de ella completamente desnudo a su merced.

La luna se encontraba alta en el firmamento cuando la hipnotizante pareja de rubios por fin se despidió, los invitados hicieron un par de filas para que pasaran entre ellos, y arrojaron pétalos y bendiciones a su paso, Albert tomó a Candy de la mano y la condujo hasta el magnífico caballo percherón color negro que esperaba por ellos, con cuidado montó a Candy en Madoc, y justo antes de montarse él cumplió con una tradición más, tiró puñados de doradas monedas, tal cual lo habían hecho sus antepasados, en la creencia de que esto traería abundancia a la pareja, los niños se arremolinaron en torno a él, Albert montó y cabalgó con rumbo al castillo.

Sin embargo, Candy pudo darse cuenta de que no iban precisamente a la fortaleza de los Andrew, sino que se internaron en el mágico bosque que ella amaba, plagado de luciérnagas, o tal vez de espíritus traviesos que les veían pasar.

¿A dónde vamos?

Es una sorpresa… decidí que te quiero solo para mí estos dos días, la familia esperará por nosotros para volar todos juntos de regreso a NY el domingo, pero, quiero que seamos solo tú y yo, al menos hasta el sábado en la tarde, le prometí a mi tía y a George que los pondría al tanto de nuestros planes, y George consiguió que ese día en la noche el investigador nos estregue lo que encontró, Stear analizará la información y buscará las pruebas necesarias, ha intentado varias cosas, pero ….

Shhh, no me digas más, ahuyentarás a los elfos, y quiero poder verlos. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa soñadora. Mientras levantaba su rostro hacia él para que la besara, él le sonrió y rozó sus labios delicadamente.

Candy pudo divisar una estructura en medio del bosque, y de pronto supo a donde se dirigían.

Vamos a la antigua abadía….

Así es princesa, al igual que a ti, me fascina ese lugar.

Candy recordaba el hermoso edificio, que si bien, hacía siglos que no estaba consagrado, la familia Andrew se había encargado de mantenerlo en óptimas condiciones por generaciones, Escocia es un país en su mayoría protestante que por siglos sufrió guerras religiosas, y dónde al igual que en Inglaterra al hacerse la ruptura con Roma, muchos edificios religiosos fueron abandonados, y des consagrados, la abadía en realidad era el nombre que se le daba al único edificio que quedaba, y que según datos históricos había sido la capilla personal de una hermosa mujer, esposa de uno de los tantos William con los que la familia contaba, sin embargo, cuando la reforma protestante arrasó como una oleada en el país, la familia había tenido que desistir públicamente de sus orígenes católicos, la abadía y sus habitantes habían sido des consagrados, y solo la capilla había sido conservada como un testimonio de amor del jefe del clan de los Andrew, hacia su esposa.

Candy conocía la historia, y el parecía fascinante, si bien habían pasado cerca de quinientos años desde que el edificio estuvo en uso, la familia Andrew lo había mantenido, y le había dado distintos usos en su momento, hermosos jardines rodeaban el lugar, y las antiguas piedras que eran el único testimonio de lo que debió ser un complejo grande de edificaciones, hoy estaban cubiertos con madreselvas y rosales de enredadera.

La capilla misma, estaba completamente invadida por fuera por los rosales, haciendo parecer que en realidad en vez de piedras las rosas eran las paredes del lugar. Candy y Albert llegaron hasta la entrada, la luna llena brillaba alto sobre ellos, junto con su imponente manto de estrellas, iluminando su camino, hasta la hermosa, sencilla e imponente puerta de cedro que seguro tenía más de 600 años, el techo era de dos aguas, y las ventanas, hermosos vitrales contando pasajes del Cantar de los Cantares de salomón (algo inusual, tomando en cuenta que este libro es muchas veces pasado por alto por ser básicamente un carta de amor del rey salomón para su esposa favorita, y aun así estar incluido en el texto sagrado).

Albert descendió y la a ayudó a bajar, Candy no supo de donde salió, pero un hombre se acercó y haciendo una pequeña reverencia se llevó a Madoc con él. Ella volteó a ver a Albert por unos segundos con una mirada interrogante.

No te preocupes pequeña, será como si solo fuésemos tú y yo, pero, hay un perímetro de seguridad en los alrededores, por ahora no pienses en ello, le dijo él atrayéndola hacía sí, con seguridad, la envolvió en sus brazos, y la besó hasta que ambos quedaron sin aliento, la plateada luz de luna los bañaba, y sin darse cuenta, ellos mismos parecían personajes sacados de algún cuento, un reacio guerrero escocés, y su bella elfa.

Me siento en un sueño Albert, y tengo miedo de despertar.

No es un sueño mi amor, es la historia de nuestras vidas, nuestro pasado, presente y futuro.

Te amo.

Yo también princesa.

Se besaron una vez más, y después Albert la tomó en brazos para llevarla de esa forma a través del umbral. Al interior del edificio que sería mudo testigo de su amor, pasión y deseo. Por fin la haría suya una vez más, por primera vez como su esposa, su amada esposa. Eran felices, la vida les sonreía, y sus corazones latían al unísono una vez más.

Candy quedó sorprendida cuando cruzaron el umbral y Albert cerró la puerta tras de sí, el piso y las paredes estaban recubiertas en fino cedro del Líbano, las velas iluminaban seductoramente el lugar, pero Candy pudo darse cuenta de que el edificio no estaba como ella lo recordaba, no era solo una nave vacía, sino un maravilloso apartamento, con todas las amenidades necesarias, y aprovechando la triple altura del techo, y lo que alguna vez debió haber sido el balcón del coro, Albert había montado en el mezanine una cama de ensueño, cuatro postes, cortinas de gasa blancas, y lujosos y esponjados edredones de seda.

Una antigua y maravillosa alfombra persa, multicolor con intrincados diseños de flores cubría el área de la sala, y cómodos sillones de terciopelo y de cuero, atiborrados de hermosos cojines de diferentes estilos daban un aire acogedor, un pequeño comedor para cuatro personas, y las paredes con libreros magníficamente empotrados, con libros que Candy no necesitaba ver de cerca para saber que incluían sus favoritos, en el centro, un gran candelabro antiguo, de cristal cortado, lanzaba destellos multicolores, si bien, el lugar era un poco ecléctico, era simplemente lujoso, acogedor, y cada centímetro hablaba de la devoción de Albert hacia ella.

Albert… ¿Cómo es esto posible?

¿A que te refieres?

Esto no es trabajo de un día.

No, lo ordené la última vez que estuvimos aquí, te encantó el lugar, y siempre imaginé poder darle uso habitacional, así que tú fuiste mi inspiración, soñé que un día pasaríamos aquí nuestra noche de bodas….

Mandaste a hacer todo esto, hace más de cuatro años…

Mi amor, siempre creí que un día serías mi esposa, y mi error fue darnos por perdidos, pero ahora estamos aquí, juntos, en el lugar que soñé sería el santuario de nuestro amor.

Te quedó increíble, Albert es simplemente hermoso.

No más que tú… - le dijo él con una mirada intensamente cargada de deseo. Atrayéndola una vez más hacía él.

Candy se perdió en sus besos, y las caricias que sus manos le proporcionaban recorriendo lenta y pausadamente cada centímetro de su cuerpo, aún cubierto por el magnífico vestido, mientras, sus labios exploraban su boca, su níveo cuello, y lo lóbulos de sus orejas, Candy sintió como el calor la inundaba, y ese familiar deseo que solo había sentido con él la hacía perder la noción del tiempo y del lugar.

¿Quieres darte un baño?

Quiero que me hagas tuya, Albert, quiero sentirte cerca, piel con piel, sin estorbos, sin nada que nos impida explorarnos. – le dijo ella con voz ronca cargada de deseo.

Soy todo tuyo. – le dijo él con una sonrisa descarada, mientras las manos de la rubia desabotonaban la chaqueta del traje, y desfajaban desesperadamente la camisa para poder introducir sus manos de seda debajo de ella y palpar la calidez de su piel y el acero de sus músculos.

Albert la volvió a besar, mientras sus manos encontraban en un costado el cierre invisible de su vestido, lo deslizó hacía abajo lenta y tortuosamente, mientras sus labios pasaban de su cuello a su clavícula, y al inicio de sus blancos pechos, su cálida mano se deslizo por el costado del vestido para tratar de sentir su piel, pero se topó con la textura de fino encaje y satín cubriendo lo que él ansiaba tocar. Sin dejar de besarla ni acariciarla se deshizo del vestido, que quedó tirado sobre la alfombra, y la separó de él por unos segundos para ver el exquisito juego de lencería color champagne, que ella llevaba, la reacción de su cuerpo ante la imagen de ella fue evidente, y por la mente de Candy pasó un solo pensamiento, y así tal cual lo dejó salir.

Quiero sentirte dentro de mí. – le dijo, mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de él para sentir la dureza de su miembro en su vientre, acto seguido se deshizo del kilt, y de la camisa, y frente a ella contempló el cuerpo del hombre que amaba, sus rasgos fuertes y marcados, los músculos definidos que ella recorrió avariciosamente con sus manos, y con la punta de su lengua trazó caminos mientras él enredaba sus manos en su cascada de rizos de oro, y con su boca la hacía gemir de placer.

Sin pensarlo más la alzó, y ella enredó sus piernas en su cintura, sin dejar de besarse fueron hasta el lecho que esperaba por ellos, los mullidos edredones en color champagne eran un deleite a la piel, y él la depositó sobre la cama con cuidado, recorrió su anatomía con sus fuertes manos, y su boca hizo que sus pezones se asomaran osadamente a través del satín de sus prendas interiores, Candy recorría sus fuertes brazos que lo sostenían por sobre de ella, así como su espalda, separó sus piernas, y enredándolas en la cintura de él lo atrajo hacía ella, mientras el bajaba los tirantes de su camisola y sujetador con su boca, y una de sus manos apretujaba una firme, suave y redondeada nalga femenina.

Sus pechos quedaron descubiertos frente a él, y no pudo resistirse a besarlos, sentir su peso en sus manos, rozar sus rosadas protuberancias con su lengua, ella pensaba que iba a explotar aún sin tenerlo dentro, y cuando por primera vez su boca se cerró alrededor del delicado pezón, ella no pudo evitar un gemido de placer ante las sensaciones que la humedad y la succión le proporcionaban.

Él la desnudó por completo y con sus manos recorrió su desnuda piel, acarició por encima la pequeña franja de dorados rizos que bordeaban su monte de Venus, y pudo sentir su calidez y humedad, con habilidad encontró su centro de placer, y suavemente lo acarició, haciendo que ella se retorciera en sus brazos, podía sentir su propio miembro pulsar ante la expectativa de estar dentro de ella, pero primero quería verla alcanzar el tercer cielo, ella se dejó llevar con los ojos cerrados en el mar de sensaciones que solo él sabía provocar en ella, y simplemente explotó de placer ante lo que sus dedos hacían.

Él cubrió la rosada boca femenina con la suya, introduciendo su lengua y besándola mientras sentía las pulsaciones de su placer, sin permitir que ella descendiera de la nube en la que se encontraba, se posicionó entre sus piernas y con firmeza y una lentitud agobiante introdujo poco a poco su virilidad en ella, sintiendo aún los residuos del oleaje de su clímax, ella alzó sus caderas para sentirlo más adentro, y él comenzó a moverse en un lento vaivén, que los conduciría al cielo entre promesas de amor y besos hambrientos, por fin pudieron ser uno una vez más, se conocían tan bien, que era como tocar una melodía que conoces a la perfección, y por otro lado, hacía tanto que no estaban juntos que simplemente era como empezar de nuevo, experimentando por primera vez la dicha de saberse uno solo. Lograron alcanzar el cielo y las estrellas con esa anhelada entrega, sus cuerpos y sus almas se reconocieron, se necesitaban y con este acto de sublime de entrega que no fue sólo sexo para ninguno, era el acto más sublime de amor, allí en medio del bosque encantado de su amada Escocia, una vez más dos almas destinadas a estar juntas desde siempre encontraron el camino a la eternidad, que sólo el amor de su alma gemela te brinda y te hace sentir. Ambos no sólo alcanzaron un pedazo del cielo, en verdad se habían fundido en uno solo y con el universo, lo qué pasó con ese instante fue más allá de lo terrenal, sus almas simplemente dejaron su cuerpo, se unieron y regresaron juntas a sus cuerpos, fue una entrega perfecta y necesitada, en la que cada uno sintió la felicidad, la perfección y el amor que el otro le entregaba como ofrenda a través de sus cuerpos.

Se amaron algunas veces más esa misma noche hasta quedarse dormidos, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, uno, en brazos del otro, en paz, enamorados, llenos de esperanzas y ensueños, y sin duda, aunque fuera por unos momentos ajenos a la tormenta que inexorablemente se cernía en torno a ellos.

 _Ponme como un sello sobre tu corazón, como una marca sobre tu brazo;_  
 _Porque fuerte es como la muerte el amor;_  
 _Duros como el Seol los celos;_  
 _Sus brasas, brasas de fuego, fuerte llama._

 _Las muchas aguas no podrán apagar el amor,_  
 _Ni lo ahogarán los rí_ _os._


	47. Chapter 46

**Nota: Hola chicas, la inspiración me ha perseguido como loca estos días, he hecho dos capítulos y medio en esta semana, y ha sido interesante.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todas las que se tomaron el tiempo de escribir, a las que leen anónimamente, a las que me dan ánimos, gracias por su paciencia, por seguir aquí, y por disfrutar de esta historia.**

 **Madel Ros: respondiendo a tu pregunta sobre la desconsagración de edificios, en realidad, no hay un ritual, simplemente en los tiempos de reformas, o de separación de iglesia estado, se expropian los bienes de la iglesia, y se les da otro uso, pasan a ser propiedad del gobierno, o bien propiedad privada. En lugares como Inglaterra, dónde por muchos años se vivió una guerra religiosa, no era una opción hacer lo contrario a lo que el rey indicara, porque entonces era traición, y podías pagar con tu vida.**

 **Guest: La historia realista y hermosa que me pides sobre los orígenes de Candy, no la concibo… al menos no aún, mi siguiente historia, ya tiene un capítulo escrito, y tengo la idea, además de otras cuatro ideas, que con la ayuda de mi cómplice hemos delineado un poco, pero esas están solo en ideas. Sin embargo, si se me ocurre algo original, o logro hacerlo parte de una historia, pues, con mucho gusto.**

 **Reeka21: I love your reviews girl.**

 **Chicas hermosas, mil gracias, por todos sus lindos comentarios. Creo que estamos cerca del final, pero no quiero apresurar nada, no quiero que sea, los malos fueron castigados y todos fueron felices para siempre, fin, así que les ruego, que extiendan su paciencia un poco más, y espero de todo corazón disfruten de toda la gama de sentimientos, que este fic ha generado.**

 **Mi querida amiga y cómplice, gracias una vez más, espero que la palabra no suene desgastada, y sepas cuando aprecio tu tiempo, apoyo, terapia, y amistad.**

 **Bendiciones.**

 **Key Ag.**

 **Capítulo 46**

 **New York.**

Monica manejaba en el lento tráfico de la ciudad, odiaba hacerlo, pero pensar en usar transporte público no era precisamente algo que iba con ella. Y estaba segura de que la mantenían vigilada, no confiaba en su gente, y por eso, últimamente hacia todo sola, incluso había despedido a la servidumbre de su casa en Londres, no quería correr riesgos, los Andrew podían tener informantes en cualquier parte.

Se dirigía hacia The Hamptons, esa mañana había recibido una llamada de Samuel, citándola en una casa de veraneo, sabía bien que por la temporada, la zona estaría prácticamente vacía, y eso le agradaba, se dirigió hacia allá, esperando pasar un buen fin de semana, era viernes, y ella regresaría a la ciudad el domingo, no estaba segura de cuando regresaría William, ya que no se había comunicado con ella, solo sabía que tenía que estar presente para la gala del lunes "The New York Humanitarian Award." Tanto Candy como él serían premiados por su labor humanitaria.

Monica entró a el área de veraneo de los neoyorquinos, la sección donde Samuel la había citado era una de las más exclusivas zonas residenciales, con lujosos complejos bardeados, dónde debía haber enormes mansiones campestres, con alberca, cancha de Tennis, invernaderos, y por supuesto frente de playa, llegó a la dirección que Samuel le proporcionó, y en cuanto se puso frente a la puerta el portón eléctrico se activó, ya la esperaban.

Manejó alrededor de un kilómetro y medio hasta llegar a la entrada, donde Samuel esperaba por ella.

Lindo lugar, ¿es el complejo familiar para vacacionar?

Aún no lo decido, esta semana la tenemos a prueba, y si me gusta, entonces, este es el regalo de bodas de Candy.

Sí que tienes necesidad de competir querido. – le dijo Monica maliciosamente.

No sé de que hablas. – le respondió él seriamente con cara de fastidio.

Olvídalo, quita esa cara, y vayamos a probar la casa. – le dijo ella insinuante, sabía bien que Samuel quería hablar con ella de algo, pero podía esperar, tenía antojo de otras cosas en ese momento.

Necesitamos hablar…

Lo sé, pero la verdad, no me apetece hablar de tu futura esposa en este momento.

¿Y de tu "esposo"? – le preguntó él haciendo el signo de comillas con los dedos.

No por ahora, más bien me apetece que tú y yo investiguemos si hay un jacuzzi, o bien si la recamara principal es lo suficientemente grande…

Samuel tenía la cabeza en otro lado, pero ella iba dejando ropa a su paso en la búsqueda del jacuzzi, así que también decidió que podían esperar, además, de seguro después de que le dijera la información no estaría de humor para complacerlo, y aunque él lo que quería era a Candy en su cama, la realidad era que hacía muchos meses que no la tenía, y ahora se preguntaba si algún día volvería a tenerla en sus brazos.

Siguió a la seductora mujer de cabellos oscuros observando su perfecta figura de modelo, y aún así no pudo dejar de compararla con Candice Andrew, después de la información que había recibido, estaba consciente de que todo era un caso perdido, no tenía sentido seguir engañándose, pero también estaba furioso, desde su punto de vista él siempre le había dado todo a la rubia, y no era justo que ella se burlara de él de esa manera, pero por ahora no importaba, Monica se encontraba completamente desnuda dentro del jacuzzi, él hizo lo propio y entró al agua, la besó salvajemente, un poco con ira, y de la misma manera la poseyó, no hubo delicadeza ni consideración, cuando terminaron, pudo ver las claras marcas que tanto su boca como sus manos habían dejado en la blanca piel de porcelana de ella.

¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? – le reclamó ella enfurecida

No escuché que te quejaras, sino más bien gemías satisfecha. – le contestó él sin humor de hacerle caso.

¿Cómo voy a justificar estas marcas?

Vamos querida, tú yo sabemos que él ni siquiera te mira, así que no exageres.

Hay una gala el lunes, ¿lo recuerdas?

Claro, para honrar a los santos que tenemos por pareja. – le contestó él irónicamente.

Mi vestido es strapless y…

Tendrás que cambiar de elección, algo con cuello, y sin escote, o bien usar maquillaje, si pueden cubrir tatuajes, seguro también pueden cubrir unos cuantos moretones, ahora si me disculpas voy a dar un paseo, nos vemos para la cena.

Monica observó al altanero abogado mientras simplemente caminaba por la orilla de la playa, vistiendo el pantalón y la camisa desabotonada, nunca la había tratado de esa forma. Salió del jacuzzi y se dirigió a la alcoba principal, pero vio que el equipaje de él no estaba ahí, sino en otra habitación, así que se instaló en ella, un poco extrañada, ya que era más pequeña y sencilla. Se duchó y se arregló, después recorrió la casa, era en realidad magnífica, y odiaba pensar que sería el regalo de bodas de la rubia, tenía que dejarse de juegos, y tal vez deshacerse de ella de una vez por todas, solo así Albert se fijaría en ella, comenzó a maquinar un plan en su cabeza, pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de Samuel.

Me daré un baño, e iremos a cenar, no es temporada, así que hay poca gente, pero, aun así debemos ser precavidos.

En otras palabras, finjamos ser hermanos.

No te molestes, sabes bien que a ninguno de los dos nos conviene otra cosa.

Mejor quedémonos aquí.

Como quieras, solo si quieres quedarte ordena algo de comer. – le dijo él mientras se dirigía a la habitación para darse un baño.

Cenaron plácidamente, y después de dos botellas de excelente Chianti, volvieron a retozar en la sala, esta vez, ella tomó el control, y le hizo pagar un poco por la brusquedad de la tarde.

Pasaron todo el sábado en la cama, y el domingo en la mañana, por fin la convenció de ir por "brunch" a una de las hosterías locales, caminaron relajados uno al lado del otro, a pesar de lo molesto que estaba Samuel comenzaba a preguntarse si de algo valdría hacer algo con respecto a Candy, una parte de él le decía que de nada le servía casarse con una mujer que jamás lo amaría, pero Samuel era un hombre con dos naturalezas en pugna, por un lado, creía en la justicia, e idealizaba ciertas cosas, y por el otro, era un hombre implacable, orgulloso, y acostumbrado a obtener lo que quería, y quería a Candice Andrew como su esposa.

¿Me hiciste venir acá solo para que pasáramos el fin de semana juntos? – le preguntó ella directamente.

No, tengo información que compartir contigo, pero terminemos de desayunar y hablemos en la casa.

Bien, debo regresar temprano a la ciudad, seguramente Albert regresa hoy de Brasil.

No hablemos de ellos por ahora, ¿quieres?

Ella asintió y simplemente conversaron de trivialidades, después se dirigieron a la mansión, y él la invitó a tomar asiento en el estudio.

¿Y bien? – le preguntó ella impaciente.

Tú querido y amante esposo no está en Brasil.

¿De que hablas?

Todo fue una farsa, está con ella, y lo ha estado desde el día del funeral.

¿En Chicago?

No, ahora están volando de regreso a Nueva York desde Escocia.

¡¿Qué diablos hacían en Escocia?!

Al parecer a tu marido le pareció buena idea convertirse en bígamo. – le dijo él mientras le extendía las fotos que su informante había enviado.

Monica rasgó el sobre y se puso blanca cuando vio las imágenes, una boda tradicional escocesa, la misma que él se había negado todo este tiempo a tener con ella. Y la maldita rubia se veía feliz, nunca pensó que volvería a ver esa mirada de entrega en la mirada de ella, no desde aquel día lejano en Lakewood cuando tuvo que presenciar la boda entre ellos, y al parecer, a pesar de los años transcurridos el vínculo era más fuerte, y la ventaja del miedo que ella solía tener de su lado se había ido para siempre al parecer. Ahora la única forma sería deshacerse de ella.

¡Es una estúpida! Debería estar revolcándose de dolor después de que me deshice de su madre, ahora resulta que, en vez de entender el mensaje, se atreve a desafiarme. – le dijo ella con la cara desfigurada.

¿De que hablas exactamente? – Samuel quería confirmar lo que estaba entendiendo, Monica era responsable de la muerte de Ms. Ponny.

No pongas cara de sorprendido, siempre he estado dispuesta a todo con tal de retener a William a mi lado.

¿A todo?

A todo, tú has sido el estúpido incapaz de aprovechar los espacios de oportunidad que abrí para ti. Debiste estar ahí para consolarla, ahora que su querida madre no está.

Todo fuiste tú. – No era una pregunta, ahora lo veía con claridad, Monica siempre iba un paso adelante, siempre sabía lo que sucedía, desde el accidente de Candy. Vio la cara desquiciada de Monica, y la sangre se heló en sus venas.

Sí, y más de lo que puedes imaginar.

Monica…

No te las des de santo, que bien que te sirvió, lograste meterla a tu cama ¿no?

Sí, pero…

Ya sé, la tonta esa nunca olvidará a William, ni lo dejará en paz, así que creo que es hora de tomar otras medidas.

No te atrevas a dañarla.

Se los advertí, pero al parecer, ni sus madres, ni los niños, ni el hogar, ni Elroy Andrew les importa, así que la única forma es…

No te atreverías.

Soy capaz de todo, hace más de 4 años que tengo un solo objetivo en mente, hacer a William Andrew mío.

¿No te has dado cuenta de que muy probablemente es uan causa perdida?

Y tú eres tan estúpido como para darte por vencido, eres un imbécil poco hombre, con razón no has podido conquistarla, es lógico, nunca te has comparado a William en la cama.

Pocas veces has tenido a William en tu cama, de seguro a estas alturas ni siquiera es real tu recuerdo, si su mirada congelara hace mucho que serías un témpano de hielo, él no tiene ojos para otra que no sea Candice…

Jajajaja y te enorgulleces de decirme que tu prometida quien te negó todo placer se la ha pasado estos días revolcándose con otro y tú aquí, como si nada… te faltan pantalones, esa es la realidad, has andado tras de ella cual perro faldero, ¿dónde está tu orgullo de hombre? Ah, claro, hay que ser hombre para tenerlo.

Eres una arpía desquiciada, estás loca, una cosa es intrigar, y otra muy distinta ser una asesina… porque no fue algo que se te salió de control, así lo planeaste.

Y no lo niego, y si por mi fuera la huérfana esa estaría muerta hace muchos años, y yo hubiese estado ahí para consolar a William, pero claro, él tuvo que ir por ella, no pudo evitar ser e héroe.

Dañaste niños indefensos.

Solo una, digamos que era mejor que muriera a que viviera en la miseria.

Samuel guardó silencio por un momento, ante la revelación que estaba escuchando. Y Monica al ver su mirada se dio cuenta de que él no hablaba de esa niña.

Eres un monstruo.

¿Y que vas a hacer al respecto? Eres mi amante, mi cómplice en separarlos, si yo me hundo, tú te hundirás conmigo, así de simple.

Yo no sabía nada de eso.

Jajajaja y quien te va a creer, siempre aparecías en el momento oportuno, tomabas cada oportunidad.

Eres una maldita, y te crees muy lista, pero no lo eres.

Tú eres el que no te das cuenta, ¿viste en esas fotos algo más que a ellos?

¿Qué más hay que ver?

La honorable familia Andrew está presente, el tradicional consejo Andrew también, así como los jefes de los clanes. Mi querido Goldman, esto no es una tonta aventura, tu boda es en semanas y serás humillado públicamente por esa mujerzuela que ni siquiera se ha dignado en terminar contigo. ¿No crees que es mejor ser un trágico novio cuya prometida muere poco antes de la boda, a ser un imbécil que ha andado tras de una fácil? Un imbécil que aparece sonriente en cada portada donde lo llevan para aparentar algo, una relación inexistente, dime, ¿Cuántas veces estuvo realmente en tu cama? – le gritó Monica histérica. Samuel estaba muy enojado.

Ya basta, no quiero escuchar más, VETE, y considera nuestra relación, alianza, u lo que sea terminada. – le dijo él con un frío tono de acero que hubiese podido congelar los infiernos.

Como quieras querido, solo recuerda que no puedes decir nada, porque te hundirás conmigo, y disfruta de tu amor imposible mientras puedas, porque no estará en este mundo por mucho tiempo. – le dijo Monica furiosa mientras se ponía de pie y salía del despacho, 10 minutos después subía a su auto y salía del complejo.

Samuel maldijo en voz alta, estaba furioso, hizo las llamadas pertinentes para hacer que siguieran a Monica y que la mantuvieran vigilada, sabiendo que la mayoría de los accidentes habían sido accidentes de auto pidió que vigilaran los autos de los Andrew, y supo que habían sido mandado a servicio dos de los Mercedes de lujo que se usarían en la gala del día siguiente, normalmente Candy usaba uno blanco, y Albert uno negro, pero esta vez, se había pedido que los Mercedes Negros fueran a revisión, si Samuel conocía las costumbres de los Andrew, Elroy llegaría a la recepción en una limosina junto con alguno de sus sobrinos, muy probablemente Anthony, porque era quien no estaba casado, claro, acompañado de Sophie, su eterna novia. Allistear y Patty se negaban a usar algo que no fuera ecológicamente consciente, así que ellos llegarían en su Tesla, sin importarles la etiqueta, y Archie amaba su deportivo, así que seguramente llegaría en él, los Mercedes tendrían que ser vigilados.

Monica hizo sus llamadas desde el teléfono especial que usaba en esas ocasiones, y dio las instrucciones, necesarias, se encargaría de que la gala a la que asistieran Candy y Samuel juntos al otro día fuera la última que vieran, Dios, sería trágico, hermosamente trágico, tal vez sería la Lady Di y el Doddi Al Fayed de esta generación, ambos tan jóvenes, perdidamente enamorados, y sus vidas tan prematuramente arrebatadas. - Que triste. – dijo para sí Monica con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegó a la mansión de los Andrew ya eran cerca de las nueve, y pudo ver por los autos estacionados en la entrada, las luces prendidas, y el hecho de que la imponente "brownstone" había vuelto a la vida, todo era prueba evidente de que los Andrew estaban de vuelta. Respiró profundo, sacó un par de píldoras de su bolso y se las tomó, las tragó en seco, necesitaba estar serena, William no podía saber que ella sabía, esa maldita boda sería un secreto que la mujerzuela esa tendría que llevarse a la tumba.

Descendió de su Lincoln color blanco, y subió las escaleras del frente, cuando entró al imponente vestíbulo forrado en mármol de carrera de antes de 1900, lo primero que se topó fue a William descendiendo la escalera con Candy reían, venían relajados, y ajenos a nada más. Anthony salió de algún lugar y la saludó en voz alta, avisando así a los rubios de su presencia.

Mi querida tía, pensamos que no llegarías.

La gala para honrar a mi amado esposo es mañana, ¿acaso crees que me lo perdería? – preguntó ella con una sonrisa melosa.

Candy y Albert caminaron naturalmente hacia ella.

Pensé que te quedarías en el penthouse de tu prometido.

No, la tía Elroy me pidió que me quedara aquí, está preocupada.

Claro, lamento no haber estado en el funeral, pero eso es algo que no se me da. – Candy la miró con rabia, pero no podía contestarle.

La cena está servida Monica, tal vez sería mejor que pasemos, ya es tarde.

Claro amor mío. – le dijo ella mientras se colgaba de su brazo.

Monica sabía que William tenía que pretender, solo lo sintió tensarse. Pero caminó hacía el comedor, donde el resto de la familia estaba reunida ya.

Pero que hermoso, todos juntos… menos Sophie, claro, ¿dónde dejaste a tu novia Anthony?

Ella llega mañana.

Monica los observaba a todos interpretar la perfecta comedia de familia, como si no vinieran de cometer un crimen, la bigamia era ciertamente un crimen, y ella era la esposa legítima de William.

Ella sonrió e hizo que todos conversaran, al parecer tenían su parte perfectamente ensayada, preguntaron a William sobre su viaje a Brasil, a Candy sobre el Hogar de Ponny, obviamente nadie menciono un viaje transcontinental ni mucho menos, pero pudo leer desprecio hacia ella en los ojos de Elroy, y fuego velado en los de las normalmente insulsas según ellas Patricia y Anne, y bueno, que decir de los hombres Andrew, ellos siempre habían sido fríamente encantadores, pero esta noche había odio en sus, miradas, pero no importaba, ellos no podían admitir que habían ido a presenciar la boda de ese par de inmorales, no importaba, porque esa noche William tendría que dormir con ella.

Terminaron la cena, y todos se despidieron alegando cansancio.

Así que coincidentemente llegaron todos a la misma hora.

No coincidentemente, por razones de seguridad coordinamos llegar todos al mismo tiempo. – le aclaro Stear, y sin decir más le ofreció su mano a Patricia, para dirigirse a su habitación.

Buenas noches. – dijo fríamente Elroy a Monica. Pero al pasar junto a Candy acarició su mejilla y besó su frente. Monica pensó, bien, vieja decrépita, no habrá otro buenas noches.

Archie se puso en pie, dio un buenas noches general y salió con Annie del brazo.

Bueno querido, es mejor que vayamos a dormir. Te he extrañado estas semanas lejos. – le dijo Monica insinuante.

Candy se puso de pie, y sin decir nada salió de la estancia seguida por Anthony.

Sabes perfectamente que no dormiré contigo. Nunca lo hacemos en Londres.

No, pero en casa de tu familia siempre compartimos cuarto.

No Monica, no me interesa ni mantener las apariencias.

¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? ¿sabes cuáles son las consecuencias?

Monica, ya me cansé de tus amenazas y de tus locuras, has ido demasiado lejos. - le dijo él con furia apenas contenida. – de hecho, ni siquiera me interesa pasar la noche bajo el mismo techo que tú. – le dijo él mientras sin más salía por la puerta principal para abordar una de las camionetas con chofer y guardaespaldas.

Monica se quedó furiosa, al menos se había ido solo, ella había visto cuando le abrieron la puerta de la camioneta y no había nadie dentro, o al menos eso pensaba, se dirigió hacia la habitación de Candy y vio las luces prendidas, entreabrió la puerta y escuchó el agua correr en el baño, estaba a punto de entrar cuando Anthony llegó por detrás.

¿Se te perdió algo?

Quería ver el vestido de Candy para la gala. – le dijo inocentemente como si en verdad se lo fuera a tragar.

¿Y tú crees que soy estúpido? Por Dios, Monica, haz el favor de dejarla en paz, suficiente ha pasado estos días con la muerte de su madre, como para tener que soportar tus teatritos. – le dijo Anthony mientras la tomaba del brazo para alejarla de la puerta y aprovechaba para poner seguro a la habitación por dentro.

¿Sabes a dónde fue William?

Jajajaja, no sé por quién me tomas, pero no te lo diría si lo supiera. – le dijo él con desprecio apenas disimulado.

Monica se dio la vuelta furiosa, tratando de controlarse, no podía desenmascarar su juego, después de todo faltaba poco para que no tuviera que preocuparse por esa mosca muerta.

No vio a William, ni a nadie de los Andrew hasta el momento de partir rumbo a la gala, ella descendió por la escalera con un impresionante vestido de Valentino en color rojo, escote de corazón, con falda ajustada y una impresionante abertura a un costado, guantes negros, "opera length", y por supuesto impresionantes diamantes al cuello, pensó que sería la última, y por un momento se emocionó un poco porque al ir descendiendo cuando alcanzó la mitad de la escalera sintió la penetrante mirada de William en su dirección, con una intensidad y devoción que ella jamás había conocido, y pensó que el vestido debía ser fabuloso, tal vez por fin se daba cuenta de lo que se había perdido todo este tiempo, pero pronto cayó en cuenta de que alguien venía tras de ella, y volteó, para ver a Candy en lo alto de las escalera, con un vestido de Dior de ensueño, una dramática falda larga y esponjada, hecha de lo que parecían ser rosetones de fino tul, en color blush, casi blanco, que si mal no recordaba era parte de la colección de novias de ese año, el vestido era una extravagancia, se dijo Monica, y altamente inapropiado, pero por supuesto todos estaban embobados con ella, incluido Samuel Goldman que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

Monica vio como Albert le pasó a un lado para dirigirse a lo alto de la escalera y ofreces su brazo a Candy para bajar, diciendo que con esa falda lo más seguro era bajar con ayuda. Samuel los observó desde abajo, la rubia parecía un ángel, era su ángel, y no iba a permitir que nada le pasara.

Cuando Samuel la tuvo frente a él se acercó para besarla en los labios, pero ella se movió por lo cual terminó besando su mejilla no pudo dejar de notar que ella no llevaba el anillo de compromiso, y cuando le preguntó obtuvo como respuesta que era imposible debido a los guantes, llevaba joyas de los Andrew, y su cabello exquisitamente recogido.

Te ves hermosa Candice, ¿nos vamos?

Quiero que nos vayamos todos al mismo tiempo, por seguridad.

¿Seguridad?

Así es Goldman, seguridad, los escoltas nos seguirán. – le contestó el rubio poniéndose al lado de Candy.

¿A una gala?

A todo lugar, todo el tiempo, hasta nuevo aviso. – le dijo tajantemente.

¿Ha sucedido algo?

Lo siento, pero es confidencial.

Debo poder cuidar a mi prometida.

Para cuidar de mi familia estoy yo, así que solo sabe que no pueden perderse de vista, y que viajaran en auto con chofer. –

Pronto será mi esposa y…

Si ese día llega, ya hablaremos, por lo pronto, tienes dos opciones, hacer lo que te digo y seguir el protocolo que Candy ya sabe, o llegar por tu cuenta.

Samuel se puso lívido, pero no dijo nada, William Andrew se tragaría su arrogancia muy pronto.

Viajó con Candy en silencio, llegaron a la gala justo detrás de William y Monica, ellos descendieron, y el rubio haciendo caso omiso a Monica se acercó al auto donde ellos iban para ayudar a Candy a descender, por supuesto que los flashes no se hicieron esperar, los paparazzis se volvían locos cada vez que ellos dos aparecían, y Monica y Samuel observaban desde la orilla, la excusa era que ellos eran los galardonados, la prensa los adoraba.

Entraron al gran recinto, escucharon los discursos, bebieron, alternaron con la gente, pero nunca se separaron, Samuel no había logrado cruzar más de dos palabras con Candice.

¿Sucede algo?

¿A que te refieres?

Ni siquiera me dejas tocarte.

Estoy nerviosa por el discurso.

Tenemos que hablar, te fuiste…

Hablemos después de esto, en casa.

¿Nuestra casa?

No, mi casa, la casa delos Andrew.

Como quieras.

Albert y Candy pasaron cuando los nombraron, ambos dieron sus discursos con miradas de adoración el uno para el otro. Samuel y Monica los observaban con rabia mal disimulada, a ninguno de los dos les gustaba no ser el centro de atención, y ver a los rubios ahí arriba, en el pódium, sonriendo, y derrochando química, era más de lo que ninguno de los dos podía soportar.

Cuando decidieron bailar el primer baile juntos y no con ellos fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Samuel esperó a que la pieza terminara para decirle a Candy que debían irse.

No me puedo ir aún, si gustas, irte, está bien.

Me estás haciendo quedar en ridículo.

No sé de que hablas Samuel.

Eres mi prometida, y has pasado toda la noche al lado de un hombre casado.

No te pongas primitivo conmigo.

¿Primitivo? Pedirte respeto no es ser primitivo, pero adelante, sigue luciéndote, luego no vengas llorando cuando la prensa publique cosas que no te gustará que se publiquen.

No me amenaces… - le dijo la rubia.

¿Todo bien? – preguntó Archie que pasaba por ahí casualmente.

Es una conversación entre mi prometida y yo.

¿Candy?

No te vayas, Archie. Samuel, te he dicho que hablaremos al rato. O mañana si quieres irte. Ahora si me disculpas por allá está el señor Zimmerman, y hay algunas cosas de negocios que Archie y yo necesitamos discutir con él. – dijo la rubia tomando el brazo de Archie y dejándolo solo.

Samuel bebió de su whisky, y esperó a que las horas pasaran lentamente. Estaba fuera de sí, y Monica contribuyó, haciéndole ver lo obvio.

¿Ahora ves lo que se siente quedar en ridículo?

Creí que te dejé claro que no quería verte.

Jajajaja, eres un imbécil, como quieras, pero tal vez deberías irte a casa y dejar que ella regrese sola. – le dijo con malicia en la voz.

Eran las tres de la mañana, todo llegaba a su fin, los dos Mercedes negros llegaron, Monica observó con atención y se subió deliberadamente en el primero que llegó, William ayudó a Candy a subir, y Samuel hizo lo propio.

Lluvia caía a raudales, y ellos avanzaban lentamente, en convoy, todos los autos de los Andrew iban juntos, Candy se sobresaltó cuando vio que el chofer perdía el control, todo pasó en cuestión de segundos, un dolor agudo atravesó su pecho, gritó el nombre de su amado y después de la explosión la oscuridad la cubrió. Albert podía sentir que su cuerpo se partía de dolor, el olor a gasolina era penetrante, había escuchado el grito de su pequeña, y no podía creer lo que había sucedido ante sus propios ojos en cuestión de tan solo segundos.

Anthony vio como el Mercedes negro perdía el control y a pesar de los obvios intentos de frenar, todo fue inútil, se estrellaron de frente contra el muro de contención, el auto dio volteretas y quedó con el techo en el suelo. Se apresuró a descender, rogando al cielo que no fuese demasiado tarde.


	48. Chapter 47

**Capítulo 47**

 **Escocia. A &C POV**

Candy despertó enredada en los brazos de su ahora esposo, a pesar de lo que venía era una mujer dichosa, estaba en brazos del hombre que amaba, y era correspondida, aspiró su aroma varonil, y luego intentó ponerse en pie, pero el fuerte brazo enredado en su cintura se lo impidió.

Albert le prometiste a la tía que hoy comeríamos con ellos.

Aún tenemos tiempo princesa. – le dijo mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello con determinación.

Amor…- Candy perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos, él mordisqueaba su oreja, y sus manos viajaban por su cuerpo, una se posó en uno de sus senos y lo acunó, mientras le otra buscaba su intimidad, qué a decir verdad, después de casi tres días de sexo, se encontraba un poco sensible.

Sintió su formidable erección en su trasero, y arqueó su espalda para pegarse más a él, lo que estaba haciendo la volvía loca. Albert la besó, y siguió excitándola hasta que ella no pudo resistir más, y lo tumbó sobre su espalda para quedar sobre él, sin dejar de besarse sintió como él entraba en ella, y con sus fuertes y varoniles manos en sus caderas la guiaba para marcar el compás, su fuerza y virilidad la volvía loca, así como a él lo derretía su feminidad, y suavidad. Hicieron el amor lentamente, disfrutándose, perdiéndose en la maravilla de ser uno, de estar completamente sincronizados, de sentir que se tiene toda la vida por delante para estar juntos.

Cuando por fin alcanzaron el cielo, se besaron y disfrutaron de su cercanía por un rato más hasta que Candy intentó ponerse de pie de nuevo.

Vamos, lo prometimos.

Quiero desparecer contigo, vámonos, dejemos que Samuel y Monica piensen que hemos muerto.

¿Y la familia?

Archie puede tomar las riendas, o Anthony… o George… que más da, solo quiero estar contigo.

Tu oferta es tentadora….

¿Pero?

Ni tú ni yo querremos ver por sobre el hombro todo el tiempo, o temer que los que amamos sufran de nuevo… - le dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta.

Lo sé mi amor, tienes razón, lo siento, solo estoy embriagado de ti, pero, los enfrentaremos y acabaremos con ellos mi vida. – le dijo él mientras la abrazaba una vez más y besaba su hombro.

Se pusieron en pie y tomaron una ducha juntos. El cabello de Candy era mucho más largo ahora, y Albert disfrutó de ayudarla a lavarlo y desenredarlo, se besaron y acariciaron, disfrutando del agua caliente corriendo por sus cuerpos desnudos, el viento frío del otoño se hacía presente, así que se vistieron acorde, ella en leggings azul marino, un grueso sweater de fina cachemira, cuello alto en color gris, botas altas color negro, se trenzó el rubio y abundante cabello hacia un lado, y observó a su muy apuesto esposo, vestía pantalones negros de montar junto con las botas altas, al igual que ella llevaba un sweater de lana de merino en color gris más claro, y tomó una capa bastante larga en color negro, Candy nunca lo había visto con una, seamos honestas, en el siglo 21 no es común ver hombres usando capas, pero su príncipe tenía la altura y la gallardía suficiente para llevar una y verse aún más guapo. Candy lo miró embobada, Albert al ver su mirada fija en él le sonrió.

¿En que piensas princesa?

En que te ves indescriptiblemente guapo.

Jajajaja, Candy, mi amor, no digas eso que me vas a apenar.

Es la verdad. – le dijo ella mientras se acercaba para abrazarse a su cintura y alzaba su rostro hacia él para besarlo.

Salieron con pesar de su pequeño nido de amor, y sintieron el aire frío golpear sus rostros. Madoc esperaba por ellos, Albert alzó a Candy de la cintura para montarla en el enorme y hermoso animal, y montó tras de ella, la bruma escocesa y la neblina característica de las Highlands en esa época estaba presente en toda su exuberante expresión, y Albert los envolvió a ambos en su capa, regresaron al paso, disfrutando una vez más del místico paisaje, como atravesando un mágico portal que los había mantenido en la tierra de la fantasía, y ahora debían regresar a la realidad.

La imponente mansión de los Andrew, mitad fortaleza, mitad castillo, y, sobre todo, imponente en elegancia y belleza se dibujaba en el horizonte.

¿En verdad tienes un plan?

Mi plan es nunca separarme de tu lado princesa, no tengo un plan del todo delineado aún, porque primero tenemos que ver que es lo que el investigador tiene para nosotros, pero eso será mañana, hoy solo disfrutaremos de una tarde en familia, ya mañana cuando vayamos de regreso veremos nuestras opciones tenemos cerca de 11 horas de regreso, así que, por ahora no te preocupes.

Llegaron y la familia ya esperaba por ellos.

¿Cómo? – preguntó Candy asombrada.

Mi amor, nunca hemos estado sin seguridad, por eso supieron a que hora llegaríamos.

Albert desmontó, y después ayudó a Candy a descender, la tía los recibió con un abrazo, al igual que los demás.

¿Seré abuela pronto? – preguntó Elroy sin miramientos.

¡Tía! – se sonrojó Candy ante la pregunta.

No por ahora, tía, y ni comiences a presionar, hay muchas cosas que queremos hacer antes de llegar a eso. – le dijo Albert seriamente.

Todo lo toman en serio, en fin, vengan, los esperábamos para tomar el té.

Los Andrew pasaron la tarde en familia, sin formalismos ni pretensiones, Albert estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón orejero de gran tamaño, y Candy estaba sentada en sus piernas, Annie y Archie compartían un love seat, y Patty y Stear estaban tirados en la alfombra enfrascados en una partida de ajedrez.

Elroy Andrew observaba a los jóvenes que ella consideraba sus hijos, si bien no había tenido hijos biológicos estos chicos habían alegrado y complicado su vida a la vez, y ahora los veía felices y relajados, Anthony, a un lado de ella leía un libro, y Elroy puso una mano en su hombro.

¿Y bien hijo? ¿Te has decidido?

¿Qué puedo decirte tía?

Llevas cerca de cuatro años con Sophie, y creo que, si no estás seguro aún, tal vez la respuesta más obvia es que no crees que ella sea la mujer para ti.

Es una buena mujer.

No digo que no lo sea.

No voy a tomar una decisión aún tía, primero veamos lo de Albert y Candy, y una vez que la situación de ellos esté resuelta...

No es justo que la hagas seguir perdiendo su tiempo, si al final la dejarás, es todo lo que estoy diciendo.

Lo sé, y te prometo que antes de seis meses habré resuelto esa situación.

George entró en la sala con un sobre bajo el brazo.

William…

Hoy no George, mañana, en el avión, confío en que revisaste la información, así como su veracidad, y que tomarás medidas inmediatas que sean necesarias, lo demás lo resolveremos mañana.

Bien, lo guardaré en un lugar seguro.

Y después ven a tomar una copa con nosotros, es momento de estar en familia mi querido amigo.

Gracias William, ahora regreso.

Los Andrew pasaron una velada tranquila, y a eso de las 10 se retiraron, a las 6 debían partir rumbo al hangar. Candy y Albert estaban recostados en la mullida cama de cuatro postes, el ambiente era agradable, y estar juntos, les hacía bien, pero guardaban silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

No quisiera pasar la noche de mañana sin ti.

No lo harás mi amor.

Pero Albert… Monica…

Shhh, lo tengo resuelto, mañana te lo explicaré. – le dijo él mientras la apretaba un poco más y la besaba. Candy se dejó llevar por la miel de sus labios, y por el calor de sus caricias, no se cansaban el uno del otro, de su sabor, del placer que el calor de sus cuerpos les proporcionaba.

Se quedaron dormidos abrazados, y a eso de las cinco de la mañana, Albert despertó a su esposa con besos, poco antes de las seis bajaron a reunirse con los demás, viajaron en dos camionetas más las de seguridad, abordaron en el hangar, y desayunaron, después, el consejo de guerra Andrew tomó lugar.

Y bien George, dinos que descubrió el investigador. – le dijo la vos imperiosa de Elroy en la sala de juntas.

La tenemos señora, por cada una de las desgracias, claro pagamos una muy buena cantidad de dinero por los testimonios, pero tenemos a cada uno de los encargados de llevar a cabo los planes.

¿Aparte de dinero ofrecimos algo más?

Sentencias más benignas a cambio de sus crímenes, después de todo, nos interesa atraparla a ella. – El tono de George le decía a Albert que había algo más.

Bueno, William quisiera disculparme con ustedes, más de una vez le di mi voto de confianza a Samuel Goldman, y me equivoqué…

¿Samuel ha sido su cómplice? – preguntó Candy

No hay nada que así lo haga ver, a excepción de la manipulación del contrato prematrimonial… pero… - George titubeó.

Es amante de Monica. – le dijo Candy.

¿Tú lo sabías? – preguntó Stear, un poco asombrado de que ella supiera.

Me dieron esa información al mismo tiempo que la noticia de la muerte de mi madre.

Por eso no lo querías cerca en el funeral. – dijo Anthony comprendiendo.

Albert observó detenidamente a George, sabía bien que había más, y que el dudaba en decírselos, porque era serio.

Dínoslo todo George. – le dijo Albert firmemente.

Bien, hay algo más, algo que ninguno esperábamos, y recomendaría firmemente que lo que está contenido en el informe, y las pruebas recopiladas con respecto a esto, no sean leídas por nadie de la familia, por supuesto las presentaremos si uds. Quieren usarlas, pero tal vez sería mejor sepultarlo todo…

¿Qué es George? – preguntó Archie un poco impaciente y preocupado, el impecable asesor y hombre de confianza de los Andrew no solía andarse con rodeos.

Monica Ainsworth estuvo detrás de todo lo que ocurrió en la India. –

Candy recibió esas noticias como un balde de agua fría, era un episodio de su vida que prefería olvidar, había sido un roce demasiado cercano con la muerte, un periodo oscuro, humillante, y muy doloroso. Sintió a Albert tensarse a su lado, y cuando volteó a verlo, la furia en los ojos de él le hicieron casi encontrar compasión por Monica en su corazón, definitivamente William Albert Andrew, por muy ético, leal, humanitario y buen hombre que fuera, no era un santo, y si antes se había encargado de tomar justicia prácticamente con su propia mano, con el hombre que él creía era el completo responsable de todo, no sabía que esperar que hiciera con la mujer que estaba detrás de todo.

¿Estás seguro? –

Sí William, cada cosa que Candy vivió, fue por instrucciones de ella… y la realidad es que el propósito final era matarla.

Está loca. – declaró Elroy.

Eso ya lo sabíamos tía. – dijo Anthony más que enojado.

Sí, sabíamos que estaba loca, pero, entonces ella se acercó a la familia deliberadamente, ella quería a William, ese era su propósito.

Y yo fui lo bastante estúpido como para caer en sus redes. Lo siento mi amor, soy tan culpable de todo lo que pasó…

No Albert, no permitiremos que ella gane, no te culpo de nada, y tú tampoco debes culparte. ¿Sí vamos a juicio…? – Candy no sabía cómo expresarlo.

Sí vamos a juicio, todo lo que viviste saldrá a la luz, con lujo de detalles, y muy probablemente te pedirán que relates tu experiencia ante un jurado.

Pero eso también nos expondría como los responsables de desmantelar la red de tráfico y prostitución que ese mal nacido regenteaba. – dijo Allistear. – y eso puede ser peligroso, tal vez nunca más podríamos andar sin seguridad. –

Haremos lo que tu decidas mi niña. – dijo Elroy, ella sabía cuán difícil era ese episodio de su vida.

¿Cuáles son las opciones? – preguntó Candy sintiendo un escalofrío por su cuerpo.

Haremos que vaya a prisión mi amor, por la muerte de Ms. Pony, y por todo lo demás, y ya dentro… - Albert no quería decirlo en voz alta.

Te encargarás de que al igual que a Kumari, la vida le haga justicia. – dijo Candy en voz baja.

Sí, si eso es lo que quieres.

Eso nos haría tan miserables y malditos como ella. No me importaría pasar por el juicio, si eso no nos expusiera al peligro como familia, por habernos metido con las redes…

Emprendamos acción legal por todo lo demás, y guardemos este as bajo nuestra manga. – dijo Archie después de un rato de intenso silencio.

Eso mismo pensaba. – Dijo Albert.

Bien, lo primero será contactar a las autoridades, y después darle la historia a la prensa. – dijo Stear.

El martes a primera hora saldrá en los medios, pásame la información George, y yo mismo redactaré la historia, para que la publiquen tal cual queremos. – le dijo Anthony.

Esa mujer estará en la mansión, Albert, no puedes permitir que Candy tenga que estar bajo el mismo techo que ella. – Dijo Annie atreviéndose a hablar por primera vez.

No lo permitiré, pero no puedo correrla aún, y no quiero que todo se destape, porque empañaría la gala, y esa noche no solo Candy es reconocida, sino se hará un homenaje póstumo a Ms. Ponny, y creo que el mundo necesita conocer su historia de amor, entrega y sacrificio, por el bien de los niños del hogar.

¿Has pensado que hacer? – preguntó Patty directamente.

Sí, verán…

Albert procedió a detallar su plan para poder salir de la mansión con Candy y pasar la noche en el penthouse del corporativo sin que Monica sospechara nada.

Hablaron por varias horas más, hicieron estrategias, y diferentes planes, se sorprendieron cuando George desnudó ante ellos a la red de informantes que tenían tanto Monica como Samuel, con gente conectada a ellos, que por supuesto serían removidos de sus puesto a partir del martes. Y también acordaron que el lunes en la noche, después de la Gala enfrentarían a Monica y a Samuel juntos, como familia.

No quisiera que estés a solas con él…

No te preocupes amor, puedo manejarlo, y será solo el viaje en el auto, después llegaremos a casa, y los desenmascararemos. – le dijo Candy de manera tranquilizante.

Después de que terminaron de planear su estrategia, Elroy los mandó a todos a descansar un rato, y se quedó con George, trazando un plan más, nada debía tomarles por sorpresa, todos los posibles escenarios debían estar calculados.

Albert y Candy entraron a la habitación en la que años atrás compartieran ratos de pasión, el recuerdo de lo que habían vivido ahí siempre los asaltaba, pero nunca habían estado juntos en ella en condiciones de repetir los hechos.

Albert la besó con intensidad, pegándola a su cuerpo y recorriendo su figura con sus fuertes y cálidas manos.

Amor, la tía está afuera, y Archie y Annie en el dormitorio contiguo…

Shhh, no haremos ruido, pero somos recién casados, aún si hiciéramos ruido nos lo perdonarían por ello. – le dijo él con una sonrisa descarada.

Mientras deslizaba sus manos por debajo del sweater de la rubia y buscaba bajar el encaje que cubría sus pechos, logró apoderarse de sus pezones, y mientras la besaba, sus dedos masajeaban y moldeaban hasta que logró que crecieran en dureza. Deslizó el sweater por encima de su cabeza y posó sus manos en su breve cintura, mientras besaba su cuello, sus hombros, y sus pechos, Candy tenía los ojos cerrados, los gemidos involuntarios escapaban de sus labios, además, sentía el calor de él, se deshizo de su sweater también y recorrió su glorioso torso desnudo con sus finas manos, delineando con la yema de los dedos cada una de las líneas, deslizó sus palmas por sus musculosos brazos hasta llegar a su espalda, y bajó hasta su delicioso derriere, atrayendo el masculino cuerpo hacia ella, sintió la dureza de su miembro sobre su abdomen, y aprovechó para mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja, con lo cual el gimió roncamente, sus manos ya desabrochaban el botón y la cremallera de sus pantalones, y él hacía lo mismo con ella. Terminaron desnudos, tumbados en la cama, saboreándose a ratos lenta y profundamente y a otros frenética y locamente, se habían tomado el uno al otro de tantas maneras inimaginables durante esos días, y simplemente no se cansaban de hacerlo.

Candy temía un poco lo que habría de venir, tener que fingir frente a Monica indiferencia, resistir por 24 horas no gritarle en la cara que era una arpía sin corazón, pero debían ser pacientes, y muy inteligentes en lo que hicieran, Candy borró los pensamientos negativos de su mente, y se concentró en los besos de él, los jadeos y suspiros llenaron la habitación, ella se sintió completa cuando lo sintió entrar en ella, llenando deliciosamente su intimidad, cada embestida la transportaba al infinito, y ella arqueaba su espalda, y se abrazaba a él, enredó sus piernas en la cintura de él y buscó moverse al mismo ritmo, hasta que alcanzaron esa cadencia perfecta, que los transportó al paraíso al mismo tiempo, se quedaron enredados en silencio por un rato.

¿Piensas tal cual le contestaste a la tía cuando preguntó cuándo tendríamos un bebé?

Pienso que cuando estemos listos vendrá, ¿Aún tienes el implante?

Sí, lo cambié hace poco.

Mi amor, lo primero es resolver todo, y después como te lo prometí nos dedicaremos a nosotros, a viajar, a estar juntos, después de eso ya veremos. Tenemos muchas cosas que decidir, dónde viviremos…

En todos lados, no podemos negar que somos almas errantes amor mío, así que seguramente seguiremos viajando, haciendo negocios, no sé mi amor…

Yo tampoco bonita, pero recorreremos el camino juntos. Anda, aterrizaremos en una hora más, así que lo mejor será vestirnos y salir con los demás.

20 minutos después, se unieron a la familia, que ya esperaba en sus lugares, ninguno pudo dejar de notar la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de los rubios, ni el evidente cabello alborotado de Candy, al igual que el de Albert, pero no dijeron nada, solo sonrieron y respiraron profundo, listos para jugar su papel.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Monica no había llegado, así que procedieron a prepararse para cuando ella llegara, y aun así los tomó un poco por sorpresa, Candy y Albert descendían las escaleras, uno al lado del otro, enfrascados en su conversación, y no se dieron cuenta de la figura de Monica al pie de la escalera, Anthony salió a su rescate, saludándola en voz alta, evitando que ellos cometieran alguna imprudencia, como tomarse de la mano o besarse.

Candy observó a la altanera belleza al pie de la escalera, y sintió que la sangre le hervía, sin embargo, respiró profundo y caminó junto a Albert hasta llegar abajo, ni bien habían llegado, cuando Monica hizo la primera pregunta, ¿Por qué no estaba en el penthouse que se suponía sería su hogar con Samuel? Albert la sintió tensarse a su lado, y salir al paso, dando la excusa planeada.

La mirada de apenas disfrazada malicia cuando le dio el pésame por la muerte de Ms. Pony fue bastante para Candy, y Albert hizo todo lo posible para moderar su voz al indicarle a Monica que debían ir a cenar. Y apenas pudo soportar que ella se colgara de su brazo, no miró hacia atrás, donde estaba seguro Anthony acompañaría a Candy al comedor.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, todos jugaban su papel, la cena avanzó sin contratiempos, pero ciertamente cada uno de los Andrew estaban asqueados ante la tranquilidad de esa mujer, su descaro, no cabía duda que estaba enferma, y casi no podían esperar al día siguiente, para por fin poder deshacerse de ella.

Después de que todos se hubieron retirado, Anthony ayudó a Candy a salir por una de las puertas traseras, y se aseguró de que abordara la camioneta que esperaba por ella y por Albert, pero en el asiento posterior, donde los vidrios oscuros tapaban su presencia. Mientras tanto, Albert se quedó con Monica para distraerla, y hacerle saber que no dormiría bajo el mismo techo que ella.

Cuando Monica lo siguió hasta la entrada principal, rogó que Candy hubiese tenido suficiente tiempo para abordar la camioneta, y una vez que subió y cerró la puerta, sintió el perfume de ella inundar sus sentidos.

¿Todo bien?

Sí, ahora esperemos que Patty haya tenido tiempo de hacer lo que planeamos.

Seguro que sí, no te preocupes amor, además, aún si se da cuenta, no tiene como encontrarnos.

Los llevaron a un penthouse que usaban cuando no estaba toda la familia en New York, no tenía sentido abrir la enorme mansión, por dos o tres personas, estaba ubicado en el prestigioso hotel Plaza, del cual ellos eran inversionistas, así que ahí se dirigieron ahí. George había conducido las investigaciones que habían demostrado que el equipo de seguridad de Candy les era totalmente leal, así que ellos fueron quienes los acompañaron.

Una vez solos Candy se arrojó a los brazos de Albert, había sido horriblemente tenso tener que soportar la cena, Candy apenas y había logrado comer algo, en realidad solo había jugado con su comida, Albert la recibió en sus brazos, y sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Lo siento mi amor, esto acabará pronto, te lo prometo. – le dijo él mientras besaba su frente.

De pronto un instinto primitivo despertó en ellos, tal vez era la adrenalina aun corriendo por sus cuerpos, pero de pronto se besaban ardientemente, en la sala, Candy llevaba un vestido negro con una minifalda de tablones, con puños, y cuello blancos, y botones al frente, que Albert desabotonó salvajemente, incluso desprendiendo algunos en el proceso, para poder besar sus pechos, el sostén de encaje negro solo fue hecho a un lado, y Candy se deshizo de los pantalones de él para liberar a su pulsante y aterciopelado miembro, lo encerró en sus blancas manos, mientras el la besaba y con sus dedos acariciaba frenéticamente su centro de placer, él la tenía recargada contra la pared, y ambos usaban sus manos para proporcionarse placer, Albert sitió como ella se contraía contra su cuerpo, cuando las oleadas de placer la asaltaron, la hizo darse la vuelta, y la acomodó con sus manos sobre la fina mesa del recibidor, estilo Louis XVI, alzó su falda, sin dejar de acariciar con su otra mano sus senos, e hizo a un lado las finas pantaletas de satín y encaje, la vista de su blancos y redondos glúteos, y de sus piernas enmarcadas por finas medias de seda negras con encaje a nivel de sus muslos lo volvieron loco, y sabiendo que ella esperaba por él se hundió en ella, su pequeño grito de placer encendió su sangre, con una de sus manos en la cadera de ella marcaba el ritmo rápido y desenfrenado, mientras su otra mano acariciaba su intimidad, sus labios recorrían su cuello, y sus lóbulos, sintió su miembro hincharse ante el placer, y volverse más duro si es que eso era posible, Candy lo apretó con sus pliegues y se pegó más a él, mientras el la embestía repetidamente, hasta que ambos explotaron en una perfecta sincronía. Él buscó su boca, y la besó con pasión.

Ella jadeó y se sostuvo en él, las fuerzas la habían abandonado, él la alzó en brazos y la llevó hasta el jacuzzi, que llenó con agua caliente y esencias, la ayudó a desvestirse, y a sumergirse, en el agua, se desvistió, y tomó una afelpada bata de baño para cubrirse.

¿No me acompañaras?

Sí, pero primero ordenaré algo para que comas, sé que por el estrés no has logrado comer mucho el día de hoy, pero necesito que te relajes y te veas hermosa mañana, pasaremos el día juntos, Annie y Patty irán al spa, y si ella pregunta, tu estarás con ellas, pero el único que se dedicará a consentirte y masajearte seré yo. Ellas vendrán por ti para que te arregles allá, y yo llegaré aparte.

¿Qué hay de Samuel?

George ya se hizo cargo de hacerle saber que irás con nosotros a la gala, pero que, si quiere ir contigo, debe recogerte en la mansión y que deben ir en uno de nuestros autos. Los cuales están revisando para que sean completamente seguros.

Espero que prefiera llegar solo…

Seguramente no lo preferirá, pero mi amor, no te preocupes, descansa. – le dijo él mientras prendía velas aromáticas, y pedía comida para ella, fue por un par de copas, y abrió una copa de excelente Merlot, la ayudó a lavarse el cabello, a enjabonarse, a frotarse con aceites aromáticos, recibió la comida, y después la acompañó en la tina, ella también lo enjabonó, y se recostaron juntos en el agua humeante, aspirando el agradable olor a canela y especies que las velas despedían, y sintiendo la suavidad de los aceites en su piel.

Durmieron apaciblemente toda la noche hasta bien entrada la mañana, hicieron el amor de nuevo, y a eso de las 6 de la tarde la limousine Lincoln, con Patty y Annie dentro esperaba por ella, lo besó una vez más, y descendió por el elevador exclusivo hasta el estacionamiento del penthouse alejado de las miradas de los demás, acompañada por John y por Steve, quienes siguieron de cerca el vehículo. Cuando llego a la mansión se dirigió a su habitación, sin toparse con Monica, su estilista la esperaba, para peinarla, y ayudarle a enfundarse en el exquisito vestido de Dior que había escogido para esa noche, era una extravagancia de ensueño.

Cuando llegó a la escalera, vio a Monica descender en su impresionante Valentino rojo, pero de pronto una ardiente mirada la hizo levantar la vista, y perderse en el azul cielo, de sus cálidos ojos, en silencio, sin palabras, le decía que la amaba, la puerta se abrió, y ella apenas se percató de la presencia de Samuel, Albert se dirigía hacia ella, y le ofreció su brazo para bajar.

No puedes bajar con esa falda sola.

Gracias.

Aun consciente de que eran observados, no le importó, y cuando llegó abajo y Samuel se acercó para besarla en los labios, ella se movió para que besara su mejilla en su lugar.

Arruinarías el maquillaje. – le dijo por toda explicación, el asintió, y la recorrió con la mirada.

Vio como Samuel aceptó de mala gana los arreglos para irse, y en el auto lo dejó llevar la conversación.

¿Estás bien?

Sí… solo pensaba en mi discurso, y en lo que diré sobre mi madre… - le dijo ella.

Candice, tenemos que hablar.

Sí, lo sé, pero después de la gala Samuel, ahora solo tengo cabeza para pensar en lo que viene.

Como quieras, pero…

Samuel fue interrumpido por John que viajaba en el asiento de copiloto, en todos esos años, él no había conocido al equipo de seguridad de ella, y ahora sabía que eran insobornables, le sorprendió el tono familiar con él que el hombre le habló.

Candy, este es el curso trazado de regreso, y toma. le dijo dándole una caja y un ipad.

Está bien John, gracias. – le dijo Candy sacando el objeto y prendiéndolo discretamente en uno de los pliegues de su vestido.

Recuerda, que siempre estamos cerca.

Samuel no pudo decir nada, porque en ese momento el auto se detenía, y aunque el pretendía bajar y abrirle la puerta a Candy, la puerta de abrió de pronto y William la ayudó a bajar, los paparazis se volvieron locos, y ambos rubios posaron con una sonrisa, después de todo era natural, la gala era en su honor. Monica y él tuvieron que caminar detrás de la pareja de la noche como ciudadanos de segunda clase, sin que nadie les prestara atención.

Albert observó a su hermosa esposa subir al pódium cuando la nombraron e iniciar su discurso con la voz un poco temblorosa.

Buenas noches, es para mí un privilegio y un honor estar aquí esta noche, no por mí, sino por el homenaje póstumo a la mujer que considero una de mis madres, como algunos saben, la vida no me concedió la dicha de conocer a mis padres biológicos, pero me regaló en su lugar tres madres, una de ellas, Ms. Ponny, la mujer que fundó el orfanato en el que crecí, la que me enseñó con el ejemplo que hay que servir con amor, con entrega, a aquellos menos afortunados, y aunque este no era su mundo, yo agradezco el reconocimiento que se le da el día de hoy, y ciertamente me encantaría que estuviera aquí. Las otras dos mujeres, mis otras dos madres, la hermana María, ella me enseñó sobre el amor a Dios no con palabras, sino con su vida, dedicada a nosotros, esta noche no nos acompaña, porque ha preferido quedarse a consolar a los pequeños que aun lloran la reciente perdida de Ms. Ponny, y por último, pero no por ello menos importante Elroy Andrew, mi madre adoptiva, la mujer que me enseñó a ser fuerte, a levantar la cabeza ante la tempestad, a sentir orgullo de ser una Andrew, y navegar en este mundo que naturalmente no sería el mío, la que me ha dado su apoyo incondicional, su respaldo, y su guía. A estas tres maravillosas mujeres les debo estar aquí hoy, recibiendo un reconocimiento humanitario, por el cual no me siento orgullosa, creo que es una franca futilidad una gala como esta, porque después de todo lo que vale es lo que hacemos sin importar ser reconocidos. Pero agradezco con humildad el honor que me hacen, y agradezco a mi amada familia, los Andrew, mis tres paladines, y mis hermanas de vida, que han estado conmigo a cada paso, en cada proyecto, en cada sueño, y sobre todo al hombre que me abrió las puertas a este mundo, el que no vio a una chiquilla huérfana solamente, sino el hombre que vio todo lo que podía ser, William Andrew, mi ejemplo a seguir, el hombre que me enseñó que los imposibles no existen, y que el amor y el honor, pueden triunfar por sobre todo, que ningún sacrificio, es demasiado por la persona que amas. Albert, mi vida no sería la misma sin ti, y agradezco a Dios por ponerte en mi camino, para caminar juntos, porque tu sonrisa ilumina mis días, y porque tu amor, es la roca constante, que me permite pararme firme en medio de las tempestades. Gracias, y buenas noches.

El recinto se llenó del atronador sonido de aplausos, Candice Andrew tenía conquistada a la clase poderosa, y aun cuando les había restregado la ridiculez del evento, no podían dejar de aplaudir y admirar a la hermosa princesa rubia que se erguía frente a ellos. Si alguien le pareció raro que no nombrara a su prometido, no hubo comentario, el mundo sabía de la especial relación entre el patriarca y la matriarca de los Andrew.

Albert la ayudó a descender, y ella se sentó en primera fila, con mirada de adoración hacia él, mientras él con su apuesta figura, sonreía con esa sonrisa cautivadora que hacía suspirar a cada mujer en la sala.

Está noche, como mi querida Candy ha dicho es de Ms. Ponny, una mujer que admiro grandemente, porque ella, junto con la hermana María, son las que comenzaron el trabajo de pulir de la manera más delicada, y relevante, la joya más valiosa que tienen los Andrew, mi amada Candy, la realidad es que esa mujer rubia, de hipnotizantes ojos verdes cambió nuestras vidas como familia, nos transformó, nos hizo deshacernos un poco de nuestra rigidez, y aparente perfección, nos hizo comprender que había mucho más por vivir. Siempre he sido un espíritu libre, y lamento decir que las elegantes y dignas canas que mi amada tía tiene el día de hoy, son más producto de los desvaríos que Candy y yo le hemos hecho pasar, más que de la edad. Esta noche, es por las dos mujeres más importantes de familia, la mujer que me acogió como su hijo, y la mujer que salvó mi vida en los momentos más oscuros, la que hoy es la hija adoptiva de mi tía, porque Elroy Andrew en su infinita sabiduría supo ver hacia el futuro, y abrir su corazón, y el de nuestra familia a la impresionante mujer que hoy tienen frente a ustedes, a la que sale en las revistas de moda, por su impecable buen gusto, y en las de negocios, por sus éxitos, pero la faceta que no publican es precisamente por la que le premian hoy, por su labor humanitaria, no solo recaudando fondos, sino yendo a dar de su vida y amor a los más necesitados, casas hogares, campos de refugiados, reservas animales, nómbrelos ustedes, y ella ha estado ahí ofreciendo trabajo voluntario. Y debo confesar, que ella es mi inspiración. Somos una clase privilegiada, y nosotros, los Andrew, al igual que algunos de los aquí presentes estamos convencidos de que lo que la vida nos ha dado a manos llenas no es solo para derrocharlo extravagantemente, sino para afectar positivamente nuestro entorno, esta aldea global, de la que somos ciudadanos, porque hoy más que nunca no somos solo ciudadanos de un país, sino del mundo, y nuestro deber y obligación es hacer de este lugar un lugar mejor. Así que este premio es para ella, mi inspiración, mi cómplice y la luz de mis días. Candice Andrew.

Samuel no podía creer lo que escuchaba, poco había faltado para que Candy confesara públicamente su amor por William, y para que William la llamara la mujer de su vida en palabras textuales, la humillación era profunda para él, y si antes había dudado, ahora estaba seguro, hizo una llamada, espero a que contestaran, y solamente dijo, "procede".

Monica Ainsworth observó como el rostro de Candy se iluminaba ante las palabras de amor de William, su William, su esposo, y como el mundo entero le aplaudía olvidando que él era un hombre casado, la rabia la cegaba, la volvía loca. Marcó un número, esperó a que contestaran, y después colgó.

Albert y Candy disfrutaron de la noche, a pesar de los evidentes celos de Samuel y de Monica, pero estaban a horas de dar por terminada toda la farsa, así que simplemente los ignoraron.

Al filo de las tres de la mañana, abordaron los autos, Albert se sentó en completo silencio junto a Monica, esperaba a llegar a casa, dónde él sabía esperaban un par de agentes por ella, George y su tía, junto con los abogados, se habían encargado de agilizar el proceso judicial, y esa misma noche, la llevarían arrestada por ser la autora intelectual del asesinato de Ms. Ponny, así como de los intentos de homicidio, de Candy, y la hermana María, por daños a propiedad privada, al ordenar el incendio en el hogar, y por último, chantaje, y coerción. Los cargos del secuestro, de Candy, los habían dejado fuera de la demanda por el momento.

Eres un malnacido. – le dijo ella de pronto, en un arranque de ira.

Monica, no voy a discutir, así que contrólate.

Se burlaron frente a mí, poco te faltó para nombrar a tu mujerzuela como tu esposa. Te pavoneaste con ella del brazo por todos lados, ¿Acaso crees que no habrá consecuencias?

Estás loca. Verdaderamente desquiciada, y esto se acabó. – le dijo él en tono glacial.

¿Qué es lo que se acabó según tú?

La farsa de matrimonio que tenemos, eso es lo que se acabó, ya no más, te equivocaste, tal vez si hubieses cumplido con tu palabra de no dañar a nadie, Candy y yo nos hubiésemos mantenido alejados, pero la muerte de Ms. Ponny, fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Era necesario recordarle a esa…

Cállate, no me interesa escuchar tus insultos. – le dijo él en un tono indiferente que la hizo enfurecerse aún más.

William, estoy dispuesta a perdonarte, podemos ser felices.- le dijo ella melosamente, mientras intentaba acercarse a Albert, y él con evidente desprecio la hacía a un lado.

Monica, esperaba llegar a casa, para poder hablar contigo, pero ya que, has decidido tener la conversación aquí, aquí la tendremos, así podremos concluir con todo más pronto. Se perfectamente quien eres, y que has hecho, sé que tienes a Samuel Goldman por amante desde hace mucho, y que muy probablemente él era el padre de ese bebé que perdiste, o bien, que asesinaste, porque sabiendo lo que sé no me extrañaría.

¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – le gritó ella histérica.

Me atrevo, porque, tengo todas las pruebas que necesito, para encerrarte y hacerte pagar por cada uno de los daños ocasionados, incluido el secuestro de Candy, así como la muerte de Sethi, la destrucción del orfanatorio en el distrito rojo, y todo lo demás.

Tú mismo fuiste mi cómplice, tú me decías donde estaba ella, en tus insufribles charlas. – le dijo ella con veneno.

Evidentemente fui el más grande de todos los idiotas por permitirte que te acercaras a mi familia. Pero ahora me encargaré de que nunca más puedas hacerles daño.

Jajajaja, eso ya lo veremos, yo que tú, estaría atento al auto de esa, tal vez puedas ver el momento exacto…

¡¿Qué has hecho?! – le gritó Albert, tomándola por la muñeca fuertemente.

Jajaja, lo verás en cualquier momento. – se burló Monica. – ¡Nunca podrás deshacerte de mí William Andrew!

¡Robert, busca orillarte de inmediato, y Mark…! – le dijo Albert a su chofer, y a su agente de seguridad.

Ya estoy llamando Sr. Andrew…

Candy pretendía dormir, para no tener que hablar con Samuel, de pronto, el movimiento brusco, la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, lo que vio la llenó de horror, y después sintió como el dolor aprisionaba su pecho, antes de que misericordiosamente todo se volviera oscuridad.

Albert, trató de reaccionar, pero no podía ni moverse, el dolor era insoportable, la sangre se le iba a la cabeza, y el fuerte olor a humo, gasolina, aceite derramado, y fierros calientes retorcidos lo hicieron perder la conciencia.


	49. Chapter 48

**Capítulo 48**

 **En algún lugar entre lo terrenal y lo eterno.**

Albert caminaba descalzo por el pasto, el lugar le era a la vez familiar y desconocido, el aroma a hierba húmeda y tierra mojada inundaba sus sentidos, los colores eran increíblemente vibrantes, y los sonidos, puros, no adulterados, más vibrantes y deliciosos de lo que nunca había escuchado, no estaba seguro de cómo había llegado ahí, y al parecer estaba solo, de pronto, en lo alto de una colina, pudo verla, parecía la colina de Ponny, pero a la vez había algo diferente. Tal vez más luminosidad. Caminó en dirección a la colina, vestía pantalones de mezclilla, y una cómoda camisa de lino color blanco, se sentía bien, ligero, libre.

De pronto sintió una presencia en el lugar, una presencia suave, dulce, que aceleraba su corazón, le hacía sentir feliz, inundaba su pecho, y entonces localizó el origen de todo, una hermosa mujer rubia, parada en la cima de la colina, llevaba un largo vestido color rosa pálido, sencillo, sin adornos, solo una falda increíblemente larga, que incluso, arrastraba detrás de ella, cuando lo vio a lo lejos, su rostro se iluminó, el sol, o la luz que inundaba el lugar, porque extrañamente no podía ver el sol, hacía que sus cabellos de oro refulgieran, y de pronto le hizo pensar en un faro, que marcaba su camino al hogar, caminó hacia ella, por alguna razón se sentía calmado, sin prisas, se tomó su tiempo, y su espacio, disfrutando de todo, era como si sus sentidos estuviesen trabajando al máximo, todo le proporcionaba placer, sin haber sentido el tiempo pasar, llegó al lado de ella, quién lo recibió con una luminosa sonrisa, él la abrazó, sintiendo su calor, su presencia, su increíble fragancia de flores y especias.

Te amo. – le dijo ella mientras él se inclinaba para besar sus labios de fresa.

Yo también hermosa. –

Se besaron, tal vez por largo tiempo, tal vez por solo unos instantes, de alguna forma, parecía no importar, o no existir nada más que el presente, o el ahora.

Caminaron disfrutando de la arrebatadora belleza, de las mariposas multicolores, las fragancias de las flores que alfombraban el suelo, y que maravillosamente no se dañaban cuando ellos las pisaban, llegaron hasta un lago cristalino, y multicolor a la vez, parecía refulgir como un diamante cuando la luz lo acaricia, el ambiente no era ni cálido no frío, sino perfecto.

En lo alto, un águila sobrevoló, por encima de ellos, y se perdió en las montañas, iban tomados de la mano, cuando divisaron tres siluetas, que se acercaban a ellos por el inmenso prado. Dos eran altas, espigadas, definitivamente femeninas, una rubia, otra castaña, la tercera, era diminuta, con largo y oscuro cabello, que la luz hacía destellar en tonos azulados. La pequeña vestía una larga túnica multicolor, vibrante, y atrevida, que incluso, parecía hacer palidecer a las flores.

Aun estando lejos Candy supo quién era, y corrió a su encuentro, la chiquilla se arrojó a sus brazos, y ella la hizo dar volteretas en el aire. La risa cristalina de la pequeña se mezclaba con la melodiosa risa de Candy. Se abrazaron con verdadero amor, y no había tristeza en su reencuentro, solo gozo.

Las otras dos mujeres se acercaron, serenas, la rubia abrazó a Albert, y la morena a Candy, después intercambiaron, y aunque ninguna de las dos rubias se había conocido antes, había verdadero amor entre ellas. Albert recibió el abrazo de la mujer cuya edad no se podía adivinar, no se veía como antes, sino joven y llena de años a la vez, inocente y sabia al mismo tiempo.

Rose, ansiaba tanto conocerte.

Yo también Candy, definitivamente quería conocer a la responsable de la felicidad de Bert.

Mis hijos, soy tan feliz de verles juntos. –

Y yo soy feliz de verla a usted, Ms. Ponny – le dijo Candy mientras le daba otro abrazo.

Vengan, vengan, tenemos una sorpresa. – les dijo la vocecita cantarina de Sethi, mientras halaba de la larga falda de Candy.

Los mayores le sonrieron, y caminaron en la dirección que la niña les marcaba. En medio de una frondosa arboleda se encontraba una manta, repleta de inimaginables manjares, copas llenas con un líquido dorado.

Se sentaron en grandes almohadones, Sethi en el regazo de Candy, y otras veces en el de Albert, él la había llevado en brazos parte del camino, con la ternura, y cuidado, con la que uno lleva algo frágil y hermoso. Y la chiquilla estaba prendada del apuesto príncipe.

Comieron hasta saciarse, todo era exquisito, y nuevo, porque, aunque parecía familiar, nada sabía cómo lo recordaban, todo era simplemente sublime.

Después de comer Sethi los llevó a dar un paseo, señalando para Candy y para Albert sus lugares y objetos favoritos, subieron una alta montaña, sin cansarse, y sin tropezar, y cuando llegaron a lo alto divisaron un gentil valle a sus pies.

Sethi, ¿recuerdas que te prometí que un día tendrías una mamá y un papá? - le dijo Candy poniéndose de cuclillas, para quedar a la altura de la niña.

Sí Candy.

Tal vez el tiempo de cumplir esa promesa mi amor. – le dijo la rubia con ternura, mientras Albert se inclinaba a su lado, para tomar la mano de la pequeña., y le sonreía con amor.

No lo sé Candy, soy feliz, y aquí tengo al único padre que podemos necesitar… tal vez si se quedan… -

La risa y vocecitas de muchos niños llenó de pronto el lugar, como una suave oleada, los rubios voltearon hacia el valle, y vieron muchos niños vestidos en diferentes atuendos, algunos multicolores, algunos iban vestidos como caballeros, super héroes, astronautas, o animales, lindas princesas, hadas, y bailarinas. Jugaban riendo, sin discordias, ni malentendidos, junto a muchos animales, de todo tipo, leones servían de montura a los pequeños caballeros, así como lobos, jaguares, tigres, corderos, y conejos, seguían obedientemente a puñados de pequeñas, quienes los acariciaban, abrazaban, y retozaban con ellos.

Candy leyó en los ojos de Sethi el anhelo de ir a reunirse con ellos. La tomó en sus brazos, y la apretó fuerte.

Te amo mi niña. –

Yo también Candy. – le dijo mientras le plantaba un sonoro beso en la mejilla, después se despidió de Albert. Y corrió por la ladera de la montaña, audaz y atrevidamente, sin asomo de miedo o precaución, ahí no había nada que pudiera dañarla.

Es un cuadro hermoso. – dijo Candy, anhelando correr tras la pequeña.

Son los que fueron, los que nunca han de ser, y los que habrán de venir. – le dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

¿Puedo ir con ellos?

Puedes, pero esté es el límite, de aquí no hay vuelta atrás, allá abajo, tal vez reconocerás algún pequeño o pequeña con tus ojos, o con el mentón de Albert, y aunque ahora mismo son los que habrán de venir, si vas hasta allá, serán los que nunca han de ser, ellos son felices de todas maneras, pero debo decírtelo. – le dijo Ms. Ponny.

Ahora los dejaremos, hasta el próximo encuentro. Tal vez puedan abrazar a Anthony por mí. – les dijo Rose.

Se abrazaron fuertemente, y después observaron como las dos mujeres bajaban con la misma temeridad que Sethi había bajado.

¿Albert?

Decide tú mi amor, lo que más desees.

Todo esto es tan hermoso, y esos pequeños tan felices, me he sentido, tranquila, en paz…

Lo sé princesa. – le dijo él mientras la besaba, y la atraía hacia sí.

De pronto, pareciera que ella se disolvía en sus brazos, su corporalidad, dejaba de existir, y después de una gran luz, se quedó solo, parado en lo alto de la montaña, indeciso, si debía bajar por el valle. ¿Adónde había ido ella?

 **New York Presbiterian Hospital**

Samuel Goldman estaba furioso, más que furioso, gritaba a todo el que se le atravesaba, y exigía ver a su prometida, que llevara un collarín, y una sutura en el costado de la frente lo tenía sin cuidado.

En eso vio pasar a Elroy Andrew junto con George Johnson, y se atravesó en su camino.

Exijo verla.

Señor Goldman, tal vez debamos hablar en privado. – le dijo Elroy sin inmutarse, a pesar de que eran casi las seis de la mañana, y de que aún llevaba el vestido de la gala, la imponente mujer no evidenciaba, su falta de sueño, y ni un cabello se salía de su lugar.

Bien…

Perfecto, venga por aquí. – le dijo ella caminando a lo que parecía una sala de juntas, entró en ella, como si fuese dueña del lugar, y le indicó un lugar donde sentarse, Samuel permaneció de pie, y clavó su mirada en los ojos grises de Madame Andrew.

Quiero ver a mi prometida.

Solo la familia puede entrar. – le dijo ella con voz neutral.

Seré su esposo.

Pero aún no lo es.

Bien Madame Andrew, esto será así de sencillo, o ustedes me dejan ver a mi prometida, o su amado sobrino pasará un tiempo tras las rejas por bigamia. – le dijo el abogado esperando ver terror en los ojos de Elroy, pero solo pudo ver calma, y un destello de sonrisa.

¿Qué le causa gracia?

Bien señor Goldman, me gusta hablar claro, y aprecio que nos muestre su juego, ahora si me permite, le mostraré el nuestro. – le dijo, mientras le extendía un sobre tamaño carta con fotografías, que George le pasó.

Cuando lo abrió, Samuel tuvo que sentarse, ahí en sus manos, estaban las fotos que evidenciaban, su relación clandestina con Monica.

Como verá señor Goldman, me temo que su compromiso ya no es viable.

Es más grave casarse dos veces…

Bien señor Goldman, se lo explicaré de otra manera, sucede que, el mayor pecado de Monica, no es ser su amante, sino una asesina, y creo que sería desafortunado que la reputación de uno de los mejores abogados del país se viera manchada por ello, por otro lado, sería toda una desgracia, que fuese declarado culpable de complicidad.

¿De que habla?

Estamos listos para demandar, por daños y prejuicios.

No tiene evidencia de que yo participé en eso…

Cierto, pero si mal no recuerdo, hay algo que se llama "duda razonable" un concepto que usted mismo debe conocer, y si bien, ha servido, para liberar gente, también funciona de la otra manera, si hay duda razonable, de que usted al ser amante de Monica, fue su cómplice, puede pasar un tiempo desagradable tras las rejas, pero, además, tenemos esto. – le dijo mientras le extendía otro sobre que George le pasó.

No hice nada ilegal.

El uso de información confidencial para enriquecerse es un delito, y usted lo hizo, mientras era asesor de Candice. Y el uso de fondos destinados a las asociaciones de caridad de los Andrew, para su propio beneficio, también es conocido como malversación de fondos.

Publicaré las fotos de la boda.

Señor Goldman, permítame ilustrarlo, ahora mismo, los periódicos y publicaciones más importantes del país, tienen una primera plana interesante, la historia de una mujer de alta sociedad, sin escrúpulos, una asesina, arsonista, a quien su propia familia ha repudiado, y desheredado.

Los Ainsworth también son poderosos, no la dejarán sola.

Digamos que han comprendido que no hay nada que hacer, y tal vez ruegan por una muerte misericordiosa para su hija, sin embargo, como la aun esposa de mi sobrino, me encargaré de que se haga todo lo necesario porque ella se recupere, y pueda enfrentar sus cargos. Ahora bien, como le decía, antes de que usted me interrumpiera, en esa historia, que hoy se publica, aún existe la pregunta de si actuó sola, o alguien más, fue su cómplice, usted decide, si quiere ser un caballero en brillante armadura, o un villano.

¿A dónde quiere llegar exactamente?

Dudo, que el viejo señor Goldman, se vea complacido con un escándalo de esta magnitud, que involucre a su único hijo, y por aprecio a su padre, y a su familia, es que le presento la siguiente opción, diremos que todo fue por proteger a Candice, hasta obtener pruebas, que usted fue un valioso amigo de la familia, y que, por supuesto el compromiso solo fue una fachada. Su padre está de acuerdo con esto, pero después de todo, usted es un adulto, y debe tomar sus propias decisiones, por supuesto, también donará generosamente 10 veces la cantidad que convenientemente apareció en sus fondos en vez de en las asociaciones de caridad, y generosamente ha donado el penthouse que le regalara a Candice, para el fideicomiso del hogar de Ponny.

¿Si me niego?

Procederemos legalmente, ahora bien, este trato se lo propongo yo. Pero dudo que William sea tan comprensivo.

¿Cuál es mi garantía?

Tiene mi palabra, mientras se mantenga alejado de William y de Candice, y sus declaraciones sean las adecuadas, nada de esto saldrá a la luz. Por supuesto, también quiero toda prueba que usted tenga.

Se la haré llegar. ¿Puedo verla?

No, es necesario, ahora si me disculpa, tengo cosas que atender. George le presentará un documento legal que detalla nuestro acuerdo, sí lo firma, entenderé que piensa cumplir.

Samuel observó a la elegante mujer salir de la habitación, con su porte digno, su paso seguro, y admiró su serenidad, aun cuando, seguramente de un momento a otro, al menos una de las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo perdería su batalla con la muerte, si no es que ambos.

George le entregó un documento preciso y conciso, sin huecos posibles, era un contrato completamente blindado. Samuel lo leyó, y supo que no había opciones, firmó el documento, sabiendo que estaría en manos de los Andrew.

Cuando salió se topó con la mano derecha de su padre, y un par de guarda espaldas.

Su padre pide que nos acompañe.

Samuel no dijo nada, se sentía humillado, cual chiquillo, era llamado a la presencia de su padre, y tendría que escucharlo, sin decir más siguió a los hombres, y salió del hospital.

Elroy Andrew se dirigió por uno de los bien iluminados, e inmaculados pasillos del Presbiterian, hacia una sala privada, ahí esperaban por ella el resto de la familia, hacia dos horas que habían llegado al hospital, y si bien el hecho de que los médicos no hubiesen salido aún era en sí una noticia, la espera empezaba a parecer eterna.

¿No ha venido el médico?

No tía, aún no, mira, precisamente, ahí viene un médico.

¿Familiares de la señorita Candice Andrew?

Sí, doctor, soy su madre. – dijo Elroy, esa declaración hablaba volúmenes, sobre lo que ella sentía por Candy.

Bien, por el momento la señorita está estable, sin embargo, no ha recuperado la conciencia, está conectada a un respirador, porque el daño en su pulmón tomará tiempo en sanar, y esperemos que pronto podamos desconectarla del mismo. Aparte del pulmón colapsado, y las contusiones, los estudios no revelan más daños, creemos que el shock y el estrés del accidente, han contribuido a su estado.

¿Se recuperará? – preguntó Anthony.

Por el momento, el pronóstico es reservado.

¿Qué hay de William Andrew? – preguntó George

Por lo que sé, aún está en cirugía, en cuanto tengamos algo más que informar, vendremos a verlos.

¿Podemos ver a Candy? – preguntó Anne.

No todos a la vez, me temo, en una media hora más la traerán a esta suite, así que habrá que esperar.

¿La señora Ainsworth? –

¿Son sus familiares?

Sí, legalmente, sí. – contestó George.

También sigue en cirugía, su pronóstico no es alentador. Pero haremos todo lo posible, las quemaduras que sufrió son muy graves, y el camino a su recuperación, será largo y tortuoso, aun así, no habrá una recuperación completa.

Hagan todo lo posible, por favor. – dijo Elroy fríamente.

Por supuesto señora, con su permiso.

Una vez que el médico se retiró Elroy se sentó.

¿Estás bien tía?

Sí, debemos organizarnos, sé que todos queremos estar aquí, pero hay muchas cosas por resolver, George, necesito que revises con los abogados exactamente que es lo que haremos, Anthony, Archie y Stear, ustedes están al frente de las empresas, trataremos de manejar todo desde aquí.

¿Aquí el hospital? ¿Aquí New York? – preguntó Stear curioso.

Todo lo que podamos desde aquí el hospital, por eso pedí esta suite, tiene el espacio suficiente para que nos instalemos, y ya están trabajando en liberarnos medio piso.

Tía, ¿No crees que eso es exagerado?

No, debemos mantenernos unidos, toda declaración de prensa debe ser por medio de comunicados, y es sumamente importante mantener la imagen de fortaleza para nuestros socios, inversionistas, y clientes. Anthony, te harás cargo de la prensa como siempre, Archie, negocios internacionales, y Stear nacionales, trataremos de evitar viajar, a menos que sea sumamente indispensable.

Ya pedí que nos trajeran ropa tía. – le dijo Annie.

Gracias hija. –

Yo organicé lo de las comidas, la correspondencia, y las llamadas las conecté a mi celular y al de Annie.

Yo me retiro señora Elroy, voy a las oficinas, y a hablar con los abogados. ¿Quiere que haga proceder el arresto?

Sí George, Dios dirá si esa mujer sale con vida de esto o no, pero aun así creo que la justicia debe hacerse cargo. Mantén informada a Lia Ainsworth, como madre, dudo que esté del todo de acuerdo con la decisión de él, de abandonar a Monica por completo.

Muy bien, me retiro, con permiso.

Los Andrew se organizaron, y se turnaron, 8 horas después de que llegaron, un médico, por fin les dio noticias sobre Albert.

El señor Andrew salió de cirugía, aún es temprano, para cuantificar todos los daños, tiene un par de quemaduras graves en su costado y en su muslo, son de tercer grado, pulmones llenos de humo, y uno de ellos perforado, lesiones en las vértebras, e inflamación en el cerebro, cuando llegó tenía sangrado interno, además de una fractura expuesta en una de sus piernas, pero eso ya ha sido controlado, los daños que su cuerpo sufrió, son extensivos, por lo tanto, por ahora está estable, pero delicado, está en coma, y lo mantendremos así unos días, para darle tiempo a su cerebro de desinflamarse, no será posible traerlo a esta suite, hasta que se acondicione la habitación, para tratar quemaduras, y mantenerlo en cuidados intensivos. Si gustan verlo, en media hora vendrá una enfermera.

Gracias doctor. ¿Tiene noticias de Monica Ainsworth?

El director de la unidad de quemaduras vendrá a hablar con ustedes en un momento.

Bien, gracias.

El reporte de Monica, era escalofriante, tenía quemaduras de tercer grado en el 70 por ciento de su cuerpo, y se esperaba una recuperación lenta, ardua, y dolorosa, sí es que se daba. Un agente de seguridad estaba apostado fuera de su habitación, y Elroy Andrew, pidió que se informara a Lia Ainsworth. Y que se pusiera un avión de los Andrew a su disposición, si ella decidía viajar.

 **Tres días después del accidente.**

Candy abrió los ojos, y entró en pánico, no podía respirar, algo invadía dolorosamente su garganta. El apuesto hombre rubio sentado a su lado, vestido impecablemente con pantalón formal color azul marino y camisa azul cielo, reaccionó de inmediato llamando al equipo médico.

Calma bonita, ya vienen, y te retiraran el respirador, necesitas relajarte mientras. – le dijo mientras clavaba sus límpidos ojos azules en ella.

En cuestión de minutos estaba libre del respirador, pero las lágrimas calientes surcaron sus mejillas cuando las imágenes de lo sucedido llenaron su mente.

 _ **Tres días antes.**_

 _Candy abrió los ojos cuando fue sacudida abruptamente por el enfrenon brusco que el auto dio, no fue necesario preguntar que pasaba, porque mientras su propio auto patinaba, ella pudo ver en medio del caos como el Mercedes que llevaba a Albert y a Monica giraba sin control sobre el pavimento empapado, chocaba con un muro de contención, y giraba hasta estrellarse en el muro de contención opuesto, y quedar completamente volteado._

 _Su auto se estrelló de frente contra otro muro, sintió dolor en su costado, pero la adrenalina entró de inmediato, como pudo Candy se zafó del cinturón, Samuel se había estrellado contra el vidrio, y su sien sangraba incontrolablemente, pero eso a ella no le importaba. Logró zafarse del cinturón de seguridad, y como pudo brincó a Samuel para salir del auto, ya que su puerta estaba desfigurada y embarrada contra el muro. LA extravagante falda larga de su vestido era ahora un estrobo, se llenó de sangre, se desgarró en algunas partes, se manchó con aceite y lodo, pero ella logró salir e intentó correr hacia el montón de fierros retorcidos, que alguna vez fue un soberbio Mercedes._

 _Sintió como alguien la detenía, y le impedía ir a su encuentro._

 _Espera, no tiene caso, no creo que haya sobrevivientes. - le decía la voz, mientras ella escuchaba como un ruido desgarrador rasgaba la noche._

 _De pronto se vio libre, Samuel se hallaba en el piso, y Anthony se sobaba el puño, corrió al auto y lo que vio apretó su pecho, ahí estaba él, lleno de sangre, con el rostro hinchado, tirado boca abajo, había salido volando por el parabrisas, y yacía en un charco de gasolina, antes de que pudiera pensarlo, su traje se comenzó a incendiar, y Candy trató de apagarlo con las manos, hasta que Mark llegó con un extinguidor, y apagó el fuego que amenazaba con envolver a su amado, quien ni con el calor de las quemaduras había despertado._

 _Anthony la abrazaba, el fuego comenzaba a envolver el auto, y seguro explotaría de un momento a otro, alguien valientemente intentó sacar a Monica, pero parecía inútil, sacaron al jefe de seguridad de Albert, pero el chofer estaba atrapado, al igual que Monica, las llamas envolvieron el auto, y gritos desgarradores llenaron el aire, con trabajo arduo el equipo de seguridad logró apagar el fuego, y aunque no era lo más sensato, sacaron a Monica y la tendieron en el suelo, lejos del lugar. La figura chamuscada y prácticamente desnuda, de la que alguna vez fuera una altanera belleza, fue mucho para Candy, Albert yacía inerte en el pavimento, cubierto de sangre, y sin responder, y entonces, ella se rindió a la oscuridad._

Candy estaba muy agitada y el médico ordenó que la sedaran. Las lágrimas clientes surcaban sus mejillas, y gemía llamando a Albert.

Espere doctor, deme unos minutos para tranquilizarla.

Está bien señor Andrew, pero deseo evitar una crisis.

Candy, nena. – le dijo él mientras ponía sus manos en su rostro y la obligaba a mirarlo, para él era evidente que ella estaba recordando.

ALBERT.

Él está con vida, delicado, pero con vida, necesitas respirar y calmarte. – le dijo mientras le acercaba al rostro la mascarilla de oxígeno que el médico le extendía.

Candy sentía como la garganta le quemaba, y simplemente, no podía lograr que sus pulmones se llenaran de oxígeno, le dolía un costado, y comenzó a marearse.

Candy, recuéstate, deja que Alice te ponga la mascarilla, y yo llamaré a Stear, que está con él, para que puedas verlo por facetime. –

La rubia obedeció, y observó como una hermosa joven pelirroja vestida de enfermera se acercaba a ayudarla, sus ojos eran cálidos y amables, de un profundo color avellana, le sonrió amablemente mientras le ponía la máscara.

Anthony hizo la llamada, y primero le mostró a Stear.

Candy, me da gusto verte despierta, linda, te juro que lo estoy cuidando bien, mira. – le dijo Stear, mientras le mostraba la imagen de un Albert recostado, con medio cuerpo desnudo, debido a las quemaduras, y el rostro un poco amoratado por los golpes, una de sus piernas se encontraba enyesada, y sujeta a un aparato especial, Candy respiró profundo, al menos estaba con vida.

No podía hablar, tenía la mascarilla de oxígeno puesta. Entre Stear y Anthony la calmaron, y la convencieron de descansar, sus párpados estaban pesado, ella había vuelto, ¿porqué el aún seguía inconsciente, sería que había decidido descender en el valle y unirse a Sethi y los demás niños que jugaban? La sola idea le aterraba, pero por ahora el cansancio era mayor, se quedó dormida llorando, mientras Anthony la tomaba de la mano, y Stear le hablaba para consolarla. No podía y no quería imaginar su vida sin él, así que prefirió perderse en la oscuridad una vez más.


	50. Chapter 49

**Hola chicas, en verdad, desde el fondo de mi corazón, les agradezco su apoyo, que sigan aquí, que sus comentarios han hecho esta historia llegar a las dos mil reviews, a las que en silencio, a las que se retiraron en el camino, a las que han criticado y encendido el chat, espero no aburrirlas, y terminar pronto con esto.**

 **A mi amiga y cómplice, por virtualmente sostener mi mano y decirme respira profundo cuando he estado en crisis.**

 **Gracias, me siento bendecida, y temerosa a la vez, porque si escribo otra historia... la meta es muy alta...**

 **De todo corazón gracias, y bendiciones.**

 **Capítulo 49**

Albert se encontraba en la cima de la montaña, había pasado el día platicando con Rosemary, recordando cuando eran niños, pero, sobre todo, hablando sobre Candy.

Cuando hablas de ella, veo en tus ojos la luz que iluminaba los ojos de papá cuando veía a mamá.

No concibo mi vida sin ella Rose.

Sus hijos serán hermosos…

¿Los has visto? – preguntó la voz cristalina de Candy que había llegado justo a tiempo para escuchar las palabras de Rose.

Candy, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Albert, entre aliviado y preocupado de verla.

No sé, tú también estás aquí… ¿Rose?

Los he visto y aunque aún no son una realidad, son hermosos.

¿Podremos regresar?

Depende de ustedes, como se los dije antes, ustedes son quienes deciden.

¿Amor? – le preguntó ella viéndolo con mirada inquisitiva.

Creí que tú habías decidido ya mi amor.

No puedo vivir sin ti. Te necesito. Quiero que cumplamos todas las promesas que nos hicimos, y que un día conozcamos a nuestros hijos.

Te juro que no estarás sola.

Te amo.

Albert la atrajo para besarla, y la abrazó, juntos caminaron por el pasto, un par de pequeños cachorros se acercaron jugueteando a sus pies. Candy acarició a los pequeños perros y jugueteó con ellos, Albert la perseguía, pero de pronto un barranco los separó, Candy había quedado del otro lado. Albert y los cachorros la observaban de lejos.

¿Amor?

Encontraré la forma princesa, te lo juro, regresaré a ti, solo ten paciencia. Te amo.

Yo también te amo. – le dijo ella, lanzándole un beso. Sin angustia alguna, Albert, la vio desaparecer, y él se quedó ahí, parado en la orilla del barranco.

Candy abrió los ojos, esta vez era Archie el que estaba sentado en la silla a su lado, tenía su ipad enfrente y parecía muy concentrado, a su lado, una montaña de papeles evidenciaba lo ocupado que estaba.

¿Archie?

Gatita, has vuelto con nosotros, ¿cómo te sientes?

Adolorida, cansada, triste, pero serena, así que dime cuanto tiempo ha pasado.

Has estado fuera cuatro días.

¿Desde que desperté?

Desde el accidente.

¿Cómo está él?

Sigue inconsciente, pero estable.

¿Monica?

Sigue con vida.

¿Está…?

Muy mal herida, su rostro y su cuerpo quedaran desfigurado de por vida, aún si se practicara todas las cirugías reconstructivas, no volverá a ser la misma. Está bajo arresto, y sola.

¿Sola?

Su familia se ha negado a venir, está inconsciente, así que…

Candy suspiró, sabía que Monica se merecía todo eso, pero no estaba dispuesta a permitir que su corazón se llenara de rencor.

Lo siento por ella. ¿Qué hay de Samuel?

No le hemos visto por aquí, creo que la tía lidió con él, pero no nos ha dicho nada.

Quiero respuestas Archie, ¿Cómo pudo suceder algo así? Se suponía que todo estaba vigilado, ¿Porqué Monica querría salir lastimada?

Gatita, necesitas descansar, ahora no es el momento.

¿Tienen respuestas?

Sí, George tiene las respuestas a tus preguntas, pero francamente, por ahora, lo importante es que te recuperes.

Archie.

No me hables en ese tono, no me veas con esa cara, ya sé que eres la niña mimada de los Andrew, que estás acostumbrada a salirte con la tuya, y a que todos hagamos tu voluntad, pero mientras estés en esa cama, no puedes mandarnos.

Archiebald Cornwell, ¿Qué insinúas?

No lo insinúo Candy, lo reconozco, nos tienes a todos bajo tu embrujo, y además tienes la autoridad por ser la matriarca, pero mientras estés en esa cama, no vamos a dar nuestro brazo a torcer. Tienes que recuperarte, sí quieres que te obedezcamos. Además, no nos vamos a arriesgar a que Albert nos reclame si no te recuperas como es debido.

¿Puedo verlo?

Por facetime, hasta que el doctor diga otra cosa.

Archie… Yo debía ir en ese auto.

Candy…

No te lo estoy preguntando, lo sé.

Bien, cambiaron los autos, supuestos agentes policiacos hicieron que el cuerpo de seguridad se retirara, no había forma de contradecirlos, y como lo hicieron con todos los choferes y agentes de seguridad, nadie sospechó nada. Cuando volvieron a los autos, todo parecía normal, pero las placas no coinciden con los números de serie de los autos. Tenemos nuestros propios investigadores.

¿Fue Samuel?

Es la persona más probable.

¿Tenemos pruebas?

Tenemos pruebas contra Monica, pero como tú bien lo mencionas, no tiene lógica que ella fuera en ese auto.

Quiero…

Candy, por ahora, no importa que quieras, lo que importa es que te recuperes por completo, creo que nadie va a poder hacer volver a Albert de coma, más que tú.

¿Quién está con él?

Mi papá, los demás están descansando, o en el corporativo.

Quiero verlo Archie, por favor. – le dijo ella poniendo esa mirada irresistible, que hizo que Archivald Cornwell tragara en seco, aún ahora, estando casado, y amando a su esposa como la amaba sabía bien que no había cosa que pudiera negarle cuando lo miraba de esa forma.

Bien, llamaré al doctor para que te valore, que de hecho es lo primero que debí hacer, y sí él está de acuerdo…

Quiero darme un baño, ¿me trajeron ropa?

Vamos paso por paso, Annie y Patty trajeron una maleta, pero primero el médico.

Gracias Archie. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

10 minutos después el médico había llegado a revisarla, estaba mejor, pero aun debía andarse con cuidado, le permitió ir a ver a Albert, que ya había sido trasladado a la suite, pero, aún no debía hacer ningún esfuerzo, su pulmón tomaría tiempo para sanar, y las costillas rotas, aún eran muy dolorosas. El médico llamó a la enfermera para que le retiraran las diferentes sondas, y después se retiró, Candy había pedido ayuda de sus hermanas.

Annie y Patty llegaron para ayudarla a bañarse y vestirse, Archie la llevó en brazos hasta el baño, e hizo lo mismo para ponerla en la silla.

¿No creen que exageran?

Candy, ¿Quieres o no ver a Albert? – le preguntó Annie, sin rodeos, sorprendentemente era la más capaz de manejar a la rebelde rubia.

Está bien, haré lo que quieran. Le dijo la rubia resignada, pero sin dejar de soltar un bufido, muy poco femenino, y por lo bajo un "Por Ahora"

Archie empujó la silla hasta la habitación de Albert, mientras Annie y Patty iban a despertar a la tía Elroy, para darle la noticia de que Candy ya estaba consciente, Elroy había pasado todas las noches al lado de la rubia, o de Albert, Diana Cornwell y ella tomaban los turnos de la noche, para que los muchachos pudiesen estar al pendiente de los negocios, y Annie y Patty también habían comenzado a ayudar con las empresas en el área de relaciones públicas, hacían de asistente personal de sus esposos, lidiaban con la prensa, y estaban al pendiente de la tía, el engranaje Andrew funcionaba.

Entraron en la habitación, Allistear Cornwell Sr. estaba sentado leyéndole un periódico de finanzas a Albert, estaba tan concentrado, que no los sintió entrar.

Papá, con razón no ha despertado, lo aburres a muerte con eso. – le dijo Archie en son de broma.

Allistear levantó la mirada desconcertado por unos segundos, y después, su mirada se iluminó ante la vista de la hermosa rubia, tenía un moretón grande en la sien, y evidentemente estaba débil, sino jamás hubiese permitido que la llevaran en silla de ruedas.

Candy, hija, ¿cómo te sientes?

Bien tío, pero concuerdo con Archie, ahora entiendo porque Albert no ha despertado, los has mantenido en coma con el aburrimiento.

Jajajaja, supongo que eso ahora no será problema, seguro tú puedes leerle algo más interesante.

Archie acercó a Candy a la cama, para que pudiera verlo, quedaba abajo por estar en la silla de ruedas, y pretendió ponerse en pie, pero el dolor agudo en su costado se lo impidió, Archie que estaba cerca la sostuvo.

Espera bonita, te ayudaré. – le dijo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura para sostenerla.

Cuando Candy lo vio se quedó sin aliento, ahí estaba su amado, con la cabeza vendada, había sufrido un duro golpe en la cabeza, y habían tenido que perforar Burr Holes, para aliviar la presión en el cerebro, su hermoso cabello había desaparecido, sus labios se veían partidos, había dos feas quemaduras, una en su costado, y otra en su muslo, y si bien no eran tan grandes, la impresión era fuerte, una de sus piernas estaba enyesada, e inmovilizada con grandes tornillos quirúrgicos, y todo él estaba inmovilizado.

¿Archie?

Deben mantenerlo inmóvil para evitar más daño a sus vertebras, están inflamadas.

Fue porque lo movimos ¿cierto?

Es muy probable Candy, pero no había opción, lo sabes, de no haberlo hecho hubiese sufrido la misma suerte que Monica.

Candy no dijo nada, solo extendió su mano para tocar su rostro suavemente, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Sin importarle que Allistear y Archie estuviesen ahí le habló con el corazón.

Albert, mi amor, regresa a mí, tú me lo prometiste. – le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Archie la ayudó a sentarse, y la acercó lo más posible a la cama, para que ella pudiera tomar su mano.

Puedes quedarte un poco de tiempo, pero debes descansar, y comer.

No quiero comer sola… ¿puedo comer aquí?

Iré a averiguarlo, por favor no te muevas de aquí.

No deseo moverme de su lado.

Bien. Papá, te la encargo, tal vez puedas aburrirla con tu periódico de finanzas. – le dijo Archie con un guiño antes de salir de la habitación.

Allistear mantuvo una conversación ligera con Candy, contándole cómo se había enamorado de Diana, y lo que le había costado que Elroy Andrew estuviese de acuerdo con la unión. Candy sonreía, no podía reír a carcajadas, porque, le dolía, pero la alegre anécdota aligeraba un poco su corazón. Y más cuando Elroy entró justo cuando Allistear narraba como lo había tratado la primera vez que fue a visitar a Diana, por supuesto exagerando.

¿Así que soy capaz de congelar el infierno? – le preguntó la dama con toda dignidad.

Jajaja, vamos querida tía, tú y yo sabemos que este par de rebeldes y encantadores rubios te han suavizado, pero en ese entonces…

Sólo porque has hecho sonreír a esta niña, ignoraré tu comentario. Candy, hija, ¿cómo te sientes?

Estoy bien tía.

Cansada, no me mientas, Archie consiguió que te traigan la comida para acá, comeremos aquí y luego descansarás un rato.

Puedo dormir aquí, en el sillón.

No Candy, no hasta que te den de alta, esa no es opción, así que coopera con las órdenes del médico, para que puedas cuidar tú de él. – le dijo firmemente Elroy.

El resto de la semana Candy tuvo que obedecer estrictas órdenes, no podía fatigarse, y debía descansar, pero su recuperación era constante, así que al fin la dieron de alta, por supuesto debía tomarse todo con calma, pero ahora podía pasar sus mañanas en el cómodo sillón de piel color marrón del cuarto de hospital de Albert, ahí le leía, o hablaba con él sobre sus planes, y sueños, e incluso, a veces cuando estaba sola, le susurraba cosas pícaras al oído.

Al final de la segunda semana, Candy leía para él mientras tomaba su mano, y pudo sentir como sí él la apretara un poco. El médico le confirmó que era un gran avance, todo medicamento para mantenerlo en coma había sido retirado, la inflamación en el cerebro había cedido, ahora era cuestión de esperar.

Ese día Candy rasuraba con cuidado el tan amado rostro de su esposo, sabía bien, cuan cuidadoso era él de su apariencia, y aunque no se podía hacer mucho al menos trataba de mantenerlo rasurado, mientras pasaba suavemente el rastrillo, un par de hermosos ojos azules se abrieron, y ella por poco y lo corta.

Albert… ¿puedes escucharme amor?

Si…

Espera, llamaré al médico. – le dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa.

Volví a ti. – le dijo él. Su voz sonaba rasposa, seguro sus cuerdas vocales estaban inflamadas por el uso del respirador, pero Candy estaba verdaderamente feliz. Oprimió el botón para llamar a las enfermeras, y el médico llegó poco después.

Candy vio como lo llevaban a hacer exámenes, él alcanzó a decirle un silencioso te amo. No sentía dolor, los medicamentos usados eran potentes, y por ahora, eso era lo necesario.

Horas después de pruebas exhaustivas, Albert regresó a su habitación agotado, pero las noticias eran buenas, podían quitar la estructura que lo inmovilizaba, y podía comenzar con una dieta blanda. Las quemaduras aún tardarían en sanar, no eran tan grandes, ni tan graves, si bien si se veían impresionantes, Candy sabía perfectamente que no eran nada. Había intentado ir a visitar a Monica un día, quién aún era mantenida completamente sedada, los dolores estando consciente hubiesen sido insoportables. Pero lo que vio, era demasiado para ella, no había nada reconocible en ella, la mantenían en una especie de burbuja especial, nada podía tocar su cuerpo, hubiese sido demasiado doloroso.

 **Tres semanas después del accidente.**

Candy hablaba sin parar y daba vueltas de un lado a otro, la verdad era que, si no hubiese estado tan enamorado de su esposa, ya lo hubiese mareado, pero lo embelesaba, y además, se veía hermosa, el feo moretón había casi desaparecido, su pulmón estaba mucho mejor gracias a una terapia de oxigenación que estaba haciendo, y a que nadaba a diario como parte de su rehabilitación.

Afuera el aire era helado, aún no caía la primera nevada, pero seguro no tardaría mucho, el día era gris, pero dentro de la lujosa suite de hospital, la hermosa rubia iluminaba el lugar, llevaba un vestido de lana color rojo quemado, ajustado a su cuerpo, con el largo justo por encima de las rodillas, sencillo, con cuello bote, y mangas largas. Sobre el sillón estaba el exquisito abrigo a juego, con extravagantes pliegues de la más fina lana, el cuello podía hacerle de capucha o quedar sobre su cuello en lujosos pliegues, calzaba zapatillas negras clásicas de Louis Vuitton, Albert la observaba con atención y escuchaba cada palabra que ella decía, se notaba nerviosa, por eso estaba practicando, su rubio cabello había sido peinado en un rodete de lado, con algunas hebras sueltas, para suavizar su rostro.

Tal vez no debí vestirme de rojo, el negro debe ser el más adecuado…

Te ves hermosa.

Albert, no se trata de verme hermosa, se trata de lo que mi imagen dirá de los Andrew, de nuestros negocios, de ti y de mi…

Amor, habrá de todo, habrá quienes te quieran crucificar, quienes te acusen de ser la otra, y quienes entiendan quien eres en realidad…

Y yo vestida de rojo, poco me ha faltado para bordarme una letra escarlata.

Te ves hermosa.

Albert...

Mi amor, es perfecto, y sé que harás un gran papel, es necesario dar la declaración, es necesario que, si bien el CEO del consorcio está postrado en una cama, la segunda al mando está bien, como no te han visto, y hay muchas especulaciones sobre tu condición, el hecho de que tú salgas y des la cara por los dos, ayudará a estabilizar la situación.

Bien, haré lo mejor posible.

Tal vez después de haber hecho eso, puedas venir y pasearte de nuevo por la habitación usando ese vestido, y mientras yo imaginaré lo que llevas debajo. – le dijo él en tono sensual.

¡Albert!

Puedo soñar.

Jajaja, eso no ayuda a mis nervios. – le dijo ella dándole un pequeño golpecito en su pie sano. Albert se sobresaltó, pero no dijo nada, en ese momento Anthony entraba por la puerta.

¿Sabías que se debe llamar antes de entrar? – preguntó Albert serio.

Lo haría si no estuvieras postrado en esa cama sin poder moverte, porque créeme que no sería agradable encontrarlos en circunstancias no apropiadas, pero, por estas semanas no será necesario. – le contestó Anthony con una sonrisa insolente.

Espera a que salga de esta cama. –

Jajaja, No me interesa saber que harás con ella cuando salgas de esa cama. – Anthony observó como Candy se puso roja ante sus comentarios. Y cambió de tema – ¿Estás lista?

Sí, creo que sí, ¿no tardaremos verdad?

No, pero si es mejor hacerlo desde el corporativo, nos da aún mejor imagen.

Bien…. – Anthony la observó nerviosa, hacía tres semanas que no salía del hospital o se subía a un auto.

John ha revisado todo innumerables veces, además es el auto en el que vine, y se quedó resguardado por tu equipo de seguridad, y George también está abajo, te juro que es seguro.

Bien, regresamos en un rato amor mío. – le dijo ella mientras se acercaba a besarlo en los labios, él respondió y observó como Anthony la escoltaba fuera, cinco minutos después Archie entró, él era quién se quedaría con él mientras Candy estaba fuera, los demás irían a la conferencia de prensa.

Archie entró en la habitación, como siempre gallardo, impecablemente bien vestido, y extremadamente a la moda, llevaba pantalones de corte ajustado en color gris Oxford, una camisa azul cielo, con cuello blanco, corbata toja y tirantes azul marino, los zapatos también eran azul marino, su cabello, impecablemente arreglado, y por supuesto una excelente loción.

Albert nunca perdía oportunidad para embromarlo, los hombres Andrew siempre andaban bien vestidos, y a la moda, pero Archie, era simplemente el extremo.

No debiste arreglarte tanto para venir a verme, ¿sabes? Mi corazón ya está ocupado.

No te preocupes, el mío también, y debo decirte que Annie es mucho mejor parecida que tú, especialmente en estas circunstancias.

Jajajaja.- Albert rio de todo corazón, y Archie lo acompañó, su relación de camaradería era más de hermanos que de tío y sobrino, sobre todo de un tiempo para acá.

¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó seriamente Archie.

Necesito un favor. –

Tú dirás…

Necesito que golpees mi pierna.

¿Te has vuelto loco?

No, en verdad necesito que golpees mi pierna que no está enyesada.

¿Albert?

Te lo explicaré, en cuanto lo hagas.

Bien…

Archie dio un pequeño golpe dudoso.

Archie, más fuerte.

Albert, mejor dime que es lo que quieres lograr.

Candy tocó mi pie.

¿Y?

No siento nada.

¿Qué debías sentir?

No he sentido nada con tu pequeño golpe de niña, pero quiero saber si con más intensidad puedo sentir algo.

Albert, esto es estúpido, y lo sabes, lo que debemos hacer es hablar con el doctor, permíteme llamarlo.

Está ben, aprovechemos que Candy no está, no quiero preocuparla demás.

Archie asintió y llamó al médico, después se sentaron a esperar a que llegara.

 **En el corporativo Andrew.**

Los reporteros esperaban en la sala de prensa, la tía Elroy, Annie, Patty, Stear y George estaban también ahí, junto con el consejo Andrew, y los Cornwell.

Candy entró en la sala, orgullosa, e impecable, arrebatadoramente hermosa como siempre, y por supuesto, los flashes no se dejaron esperar, a su lado, Anthony, impecablemente vestido en un fino traje color gris claro de tres piezas, camisa color azul clara, y corbata azul marino, por supuesto, lo que los reporteros habían llegado a llamar el efecto Andrew, se percibía en la sala. Si Candy y Albert escuchara el termino efecto Andrew seguramente morirían de la risa. Así denominaban los reporteros a esa química o descarga eléctrica que se percibía en el aire cuando los jóvenes Andrew entraban en un lugar, todos eran indiscutiblemente guapos, ellas eran bellas, e íconos de moda, y verlos juntos, sobre todo a Candice Andrew con Albert, o con Anthony, les hacía sentir escalofríos, y no solo a ellos, francamente los reporteros no podían dejar de alimentar a las masas con la noción de que esos tres perfectos especímenes podían vivir un triángulo amoroso, pero esa tarde, no estaba ahí para eso, Candice Andrew, daría una declaración de prensa, y respondería las preguntas que habían estado rondando sus cabezas, desde que el escándalo había explotado.

La dulce e inocente Candice Andrew, era en realidad la amante, del patriarca, pero no solo eso, la esposa de William Andrew, Monica Ainsworth, se había desquiciado por eso. La prensa amarillista hacía su agosto, y la prensa seria hablaba de los efectos en el valor de las acciones del corporativo Andrew.

Candy tomó asiento, en la mesa en medio de George y Anthony, y tomó la palabra.

Buenos días, como familia agradecemos su presencia en este lugar, en respuesta a su preocupación queremos informarles, que como pueden ver, yo me encuentro recuperada, y William está en vías de recuperación. La empresa está en excelentes manos, las manos expertas de mis primos, Anthony, Stear y Archie, así como de mi tío Allistear Cornwell, y por supuesto de nuestro hombre de confianza, y amigo de la familia George Johnson, y yo me iré reincorporando poco a poco en algunas tareas, pero la salud de William es prioridad, sin embargo ningún proyecto se ha parado, si bien no estamos disponibles para viajar William o yo, alguien más en la familia se hará cargo, somos una familia única, que nos respaldamos los unos a los otros, y pueden estar completamente seguros, de que el corporativo Andrew, seguirá en pie, adelante, y cosechando todo tipo de éxitos. Gracias.

Por supuesto que en cuanto terminó de hablar los reporteros alzaron la mano. Y comenzaron a gritar preguntas al aire. Anthony pidió silencio, y aclaró que responderían en orden algunas preguntas. Anthony cedió la palabra primero a los medios importantes, quienes hicieron preguntas sobre el valor de las acciones, y los planes del corporativo, pero por supuesto después vinieron las preguntas personales, e incluso insidiosas en algunos casos.

Señorita Andrew, ¿puede informarnos sobre el estado de salud de la señora Andrew? – preguntó alguien con un dejo de ironía en la voz.

La señora Andrew, tiene un pronóstico reservado, debido a lo extenso de sus lesiones, por el momento se le mantiene sedada.

¿Hay alguien de la familia con ella?

Todos estamos al tanto de su progreso.

¿Se buscará la sentencia de divorcio, aun en estas condiciones?

George tomó la palabra.

Debido a las acciones de la señora Ainsworth, y a que según las investigaciones, el accidente sufrido son responsabilidad de ella, si se busca una separación, sin embargo, el tratamiento médico, y cuidado de la señora Ainsworth, seguirá estando a cargo de la familia, hasta que pueda recuperarse, y la ley, pueda tomar su curso, por lo pronto está bajo custodia judicial, pero se le está dando la mejor de las atenciones, en el mismo hospital, donde la señorita Andrew, y el señor Andrew fueron atendidos.

Señorita Andrew, ¿En cuánto se dé el divorcio habrá boda?

Francamente es algo que no responderé, no lo hemos hablado.

Entonces la relación entre usted y William Andrew es una realidad. – esa no era una pregunta, Candy se dio cuenta de su error, y de porque Anthony había rozado su mano cuando comenzó a hablar.

Para nadie es un secreto que William Andrew y yo compartimos una relación especial, las malas decisiones y malentendidos, así como los factores externos, nos llevaron por caminos separados por algún tiempo, debo decir que siempre respeté su matrimonio, y que ahora que todo esto ha salido a la luz, ciertamente pone otra gama de opciones a nuestro alcance, pero el tiempo dirá.

¿Cuál es el diagnóstico del señor Andrew?

Está en recuperación, pero está fuerte, y con ánimos, y por supuesto toda la familia estamos apoyándolo.

¿Se siente culpable señorita Andrew?

¿Culpable?

De no ser por usted, tal vez la Señora Andrew no hubiese actuado de esa manera.

Cada uno es responsable de sus decisiones, me siento triste, conmocionada, asombrada, pero no culpable, yo no di instrucciones para hacer fallar el auto, ni provoqué un incendio, ni lastimé personas inocentes, tampoco soy responsable de la muerte de Ms. Ponny. Así que no, no me siento culpable.

¿Entonces la señora Andrew se merece lo que le pasó?

No me toca decidir cuál debe ser su castigo, es claro que la vida da muchas vueltas y nos pone en lugares difíciles a veces, solo espero que ella pueda aprender de todo esto, y el juicio, el veredicto y la sentencia no los daré yo. Sino un jurado imparcial. Ahora, si me disculpan, debemos retirarnos, una vez más agradecemos su presencia, y los mantendremos informados.

Sería más misericordioso dejar que la señora Andrew muera, y más conveniente para ustedes.

Sí esa es su opinión, yo la respeto. Con permiso, y buen día. – dijo la rubia, mientras se ponía de pie majestuosamente y salía de la sala de prensa, en medio de flashes y gritos de preguntas.

En la Suburban plateada viajaban Candy y Anthony junto con parte de su equipo de seguridad.

¿Cómo crees que nos fue?

Solo el pequeño desliz, en ningún lado se ha publicado su relación, tal vez ahora, debamos dar un reportaje especial a alguna revista exclusiva sobre su relación, pero tendrá que ser más adelante, por ahora esperemos las respuestas esta semana. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Cansada, y ansiosa de llegar y ver a Albert.

Y yo que pensaba llevarte de compras. – le dijo él un poco decepcionado.

¿De compras?

Quiero un regalo para Sophie, y pensé que podrías ayudarme, debe ser algo práctico, sabes

que está en el hogar, y ni siquiera quiso volver para la gala.

Vamos, tal vez un chal, o una bufanda, para que se mantenga caliente en este frío.

Me gusta la idea.

Fueron a una exclusiva tienda, dónde Candy le ayudó a escoger un chal y una bufanda de fina y suave lana de Cachemira. Uno era de ricos colores vibrantes, y el otro un tono cobre muy hermoso. Candy también escogió un chal para enviar a la hermana María, y otro para la tía Elroy, y una fina manta para Albert.

Llegaron sonriendo, habían almorzado en el restaurant favorito de Candy, iban conversando animadamente, cuando entraron a la suite, por un momento no se percataron de que Archie estaba en la sala de la suite, en vez de en la habitación con Albert.

Candy estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la habitación, cuando la voz ronca de Archie la detuvo.

No puedes entrar ahí. – la voz grave y lo ojos enrojecidos de Archie le dijeron claramente que algo no andaba bien.


	51. Chapter 50

**Hola Chicas, aquí va uno más, por favor déjenme saber lo que piensan.**

 **Bendiciones, y un abrazo.**

 **Capítulo 50**

Candy estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la habitación, cuando la voz ronca de Archie la detuvo.

No puedes entrar ahí. – la voz grave y lo ojos enrojecidos de Archie le dijeron claramente que algo no andaba bien.

¿Archie? -

No quiere ver a nadie. –

Yo no estoy incluida, en ese no quiere ver a nadie. – le dijo la rubia en tono ligero, aunque sentía que su estómago se contraía.

Especialmente a ti, dejó muy claro que no te permitiera entrar.

¿Qué sucedió?

Pidió hablar con el doctor a solas, y después de eso, cuando quise entrar me pidió que me saliera y que me asegurara de que nadie lo molestara, incluida tú.

Llamaré al doctor entonces. – ninguno de los dos hombres le dijeron lo que obviamente el médico le diría, sabían que sería inútil.

El médico entró 10 minutos después, Candy, no había dejado de dar vueltas alrededor de la sala.

Señorita Andrew, Señores.

Buenas tardes doctor.

¿En que le puedo servir señorita Andrew?

Necesito saber de que habló con Albert.

Me temo, que no es algo que puedo discutir con usted.

¿Qué quiere decir?

Mi paciente, el señor Andrew, tiene derecho a su privacidad.

Doctor, usted no entiende, yo soy...

Su prima adoptiva, señorita Andrew, eso es lo que legalmente es, si aun siendo su esposa debo guardar la privacidad del señor Andrew, no siendo familiar directo, con más razón, puedo decirle que su vida no corre peligro, y que debemos esperar a que pase algo de tiempo, pero no puedo decirle más. – el médico la vio con mirada compasiva.

Gracias doctor. – dijo Candy.

Lo siento gatita, tal vez solo necesita descansar.

¿Te llevo a casa? – preguntó Anthony solicitó.

No.

Candy, hay que darle tiempo…

No, legalmente no soy su esposa, pero nos prometimos que estaríamos en la salud y en la enfermedad, así, que lo siento, pero Albert Andrew no tiene derecho de impedirme la entrada a su habitación, porque él mismo, me pidió que me casara con él, y lo hicimos.

Candy…

No te preocupes Archie, puedes decirle que soy una loca irracional y testaruda. – le dijo la rubia, mientras lo miraba desafiantemente.

Ni Archie, ni Anthony hicieron nada por detenerla, simplemente esperaron afuera, ella tenía razón, no creían que Albert debía estar solo, y confiaban en que entre ambos podrían enfrentar lo que fuera.

Candy entró en la habitación, y de inmediato percibió la tensión de Albert. Se dio cuenta que estaba muy molesto, y cerró los ojos en cuanto la vio entrar.

Albert…

Al parecer han olvidado que soy el patriarca de los Andrew, y que mis órdenes deben ser seguidas. – le dijo amargamente. Candy respiró profundo, y trató de contestarle en un tono ligero.

Me temo que tú has olvidado, que en estos momentos no somos tus subordinados, sino tu familia, ¿qué sucede amor?

Candy, vete, quiero estar solo. – le contestó el enojado.

Lo siento, pero eso no será posible. – le respondió ella con tono de que no daría su brazo a torcer.

Estás llevando las cosas al límite. – la voz de Albert, era ligeramente amenazadora, pero Candice Andrew sabía de sobra que no tenía porque sentirse intimidada por él.

No Albert, tú estás olvidando que juramos que nunca más no separaríamos. – le reprochó ella.

Las circunstancias eran otras. – le dijo él secamente.

¿Qué pasó? Habla conmigo, necesito entenderte, saber que es lo que te está pasando… ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo ante esta incertidumbre? El médico no me dirá nada, porque no soy tu esposa legalmente… - le espetó ella llena de frustración y dolor, habían pasado por tanto, y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo, lucharía por él con uñas y dientes de ser necesario.

Candy, te prometí una vida a mi lado, para cuidarte, para cumplir tus sueños, y ahora… - su voz se quebró, en su tono había dolor, ira, decepción…

Mi amor, ahora lo que sea lo resolveremos juntos, por favor háblame, dime que te pasa, entiende que el médico no me va a informar porque no soy tú esposa legalmente. – le dijo ella en tono suplicante una vez más.

Albert guardó silencio, era cierto, no era su esposa legalmente, no tenía derechos, había sido una locura casarse de esa forma y creer que habían sido muy listos y burlado al destino.

Mis vertebras están inflamadas, no tengo sensación de la cintura para abajo… - le espetó él con amargura

Candy guardó silencio por un segundo, y tragó en seco, eso definitivamente no se lo había esperado, pensar en que su amado esposo no volvería a caminar, que no volvería a sentir su imponente estatura protegiéndola, brindándole calor, respiró profundo, no podía desmoronarse, debía ser fuerte por él, se tragó su dolor e incertidumbre y le habló suavemente.

Mi amor, seguramente hay algo que podamos hacer… - comenzó ella

¿Has pensado que, si no lo hay, no podremos viajar como quieres, e incluso tal vez no podremos tener hijos? ¿qué estarás toda tu vida atada a un hombre que no puede dártelo todo, a un hombre que será una carga? No seré tu igual, no seré quien te proteja, seré un lastre… - el enojo y la frustración en la voz de Albert era más que palpable.

Candy sentía como su corazón se desgarraba ante su dolor, con gusto cambiaría su lugar con él, con gusto sería ella la que llevaría esa carga, pero no podía hacerlo, tomó fuerzas y lo refutó.

Viajaremos de otra forma, y adoptaremos sí es necesario. Mi amor, hemos pasado por tantas cosas, que esto no puede ser un obstáculo a menos que nosotros lo permitamos, prometí estar a tu lado en la salud y en la enfermedad, que ahora me quieras alejar, sería tan absurdo como que si me pidieras lo mismo por quedar en bancarrota. – le dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos. – Por favor, no me alejes de tú lado. -

No es justo que lidies con un enfermo… con un hombre incompleto.

Tú lo hiciste, arriesgaste tu vida por mí, por ir a rescatarme, dejaste todo, por cuidarme, no puedes pedir que yo no lo haga. Te amo. – las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas, no podían estar tan cerca de ser felices y perderlo todo de nuevo. La desesperación la llenaba, la incertidumbre del futuro amenazaba con arrasar con ella, clavó su mirada en la de él, y sin palabras le dijo lo que había dentro de ella, cuanto lo amaba, y cuanto lo necesitaba, y que nunca se haría a un lado.

Albert quería endurecer su corazón, gritarle y ofenderla, con tal de alejarla de su lado, y luego recordó que eso era justo lo que ella había hecho, y vio sus lágrimas, y supo que no podía, que haría lo que fuera por hacerla feliz y evitarle llorar, aunque eso fuera permitirle quedarse a su lado en esas circunstancias, y por otro lado… por otro lado, sabía perfectamente que sus días sin ella serían completa oscuridad. Respiró profundo, y solo alcanzó a formular una rápida plegaria, pidiendo ayuda y entereza, para lo que habría de venir.

Lo siento, princesa, te he hecho llorar, ven acá. – le dijo él abriéndole los brazos.

Durante esas semanas, el contacto físico había sido reducido a tomarse de las manos, pero en esos momentos de desolación ambos se necesitaban, había poco espacio, pero ella se acomodó con cuidado en el lado que no tenía la quemadura, y se acurrucó en su pecho, con cuidado de su pierna enyesada, Albert la recibió en sus brazos, y se aferró a ella. Ambos estaban cansados, y se quedaron dormidos así, Anthony se asomó, para ver que todo estuviera bien y los vio dormidos, sonrió y salió.

Lo convenció. – dijo Anthony con una enorme sonrisa.

Jajaja ¿esperabas otra cosa? – le dijo Archie burlonamente.

No, pero esperaba que Albert se resistiera un poco más.

¿Tú te resistirías un poco más?

Tú tampoco puedes negarle nada, no te vi impedirle la entrada. ¿Qué es lo que el doctor se negó a decirle?

Hay posibilidades de que Albert no vuelva a caminar.

¿Lo sabías?

Sí, pero no podía decírselo, Albert estaba muy enojado y frustrado…

¿Serán felices algún día?

¿Te refieres a sí tendrán la vida perfecta?

Sí.

Será perfecta, porque estarán juntos, pero tal como hasta ahora, no será fácil, si Albert no vuelve a caminar, tendrán que readaptarse, pero mira todo lo que han sobrevivido hasta ahora. Y Stear, tú y yo, tendremos que hacernos cargo de todo, por un tiempo.

Lo sé, tal vez es tiempo…

¿Tiempo?

De sentar cabeza, Sophie es perfecta para convertirse en la señora Brower-Andrew.

Anthony…

Sé lo que dirás, pero, se lo debo, hemos tenido una relación por 4 años. Salió limpia en las investigaciones.

¿Cuándo lo harás?

Cuando hayamos instalado a Candy y a Albert, en Chicago, o en Lakewood, lo que prefieran, entonces le pediré que sea mi esposa.

¿Usarás el anillo de tu madre?

Le compraré algo espectacular en Harry Winston. El anillo de mi madre, cuando tengamos nuestro primer hijo.

Bien, empecemos la cuenta regresiva.

Después de casi dos meses hospitalizado, Albert pudo volver a casa para Navidad, todos irían a Lakewood, una camioneta especial había sido comprada para él, e incluso acondicionada para que él condujera, tanto Candy, como la tía, estaban conscientes de que tenerlo confinado a un espacio como un inválido, sería perjudicial, mandaron acondicionar Lakewood, para terapia física, contrataron un terapeuta, y enfermeros, Candy quería hacerse cargo de muchas cosas, pero la realidad, era que era demasiado menuda como para poder con él físicamente, además Albert, no quería que su relación se volviera de paciente enfermera.

Habían volado de regreso a Chicago, y ahora conducían rumbo a Lakewood, por supuesto que Albert había insistido en conducir él, no era el auto de su preferencia, era una minivan Honda, de lujo, nueva, y por ser especial había sido muy cara, pero él era un hombre acostumbrado a su libertad a los autos deportivos, y ahora, debía conducir un auto que nunca pensó en comprar, pero al menos podía conducir. Candy iba sentada a su lado, planeando la cena de navidad en su ipad, y ordenando regalos, ir de compras había sido imposible hasta ese momento.

¿Cómo vas con las compras?

Ya compré todo lo del hogar. Y estoy por encontrar el regalo perfecto para la tía.

Pues, darle la noticia de que será abuela no podrá superar nada de lo que hagamos… - le dijo él con un guiño.

Podemos intentar hacer algo de eso, pero… no estaría listo para el 25…

Jajajaja, no nosotros princesa, Stear y Patty…

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sabes bien lo atolondrado que es Stear, se le salió decírmelo.

Jajajaja, al paso que van, no será sorpresa para nadie.

Jajaja, supongo que no…

Tengo más esperanzas en Archie y Annie…

¿También?

Jajajajaja, ves, el error es decírnoslo a nosotros.

Sí, ya veo… no me has dicho que quieres de regalo.

Nunca has necesitado de mis sugerencias para comprar regalos perfectos.

Tengo regalos perfectos, pero, me preguntaba, si había algo que quisieras.

No mi amor, estamos juntos, estamos vivos, y fuera de peligro…

¿Te dijo George?

Sí, me dijo que había despertado, debe ser horrible…

Le tomará cerca de un año recuperarse lo suficiente para poder ir a juicio.

¿No fuiste a verla?

Candy, no quiero saber de ella, la única noticia que me interesa saber es que nunca más nos hará daño, que la justicia se ha hecho cargo de ella, hasta ahora no la han llevado presa, y no quiero ser inhumano, pero creo que en cuanto esté fuera de peligro es lo que debe seguir. Pero no te preocupes de ello, ya he hablado con los abogados al respecto, y también necesito hablar con mi tía con respecto a Goldman, sé que ella hizo algo para sacarlo de nuestras vidas, pero quiero saber como, y en que está involucrado.

Amor…

No Candy, no se quedará impune, no sé que negoció mi tía, pero, si no es inocente, te juro que va a pagar de una forma u otra.

Yo también le pregunté, pero no ha querido decirme nada, y por supuesto George tampoco, la respuesta de la tía fue que por ahora ella lo tenía bajo control, que después, cuando ella lo creyera oportuno me lo diría.

Pues a mí no van a darme esa respuesta, soy el patriarca de la familia, y si no es mi tía, George me lo dirá.

Albert, prométeme que no invertiremos nuestra vida en una venganza, no quiero estar atada a ello, ni que nos llenemos de amargura.

Te prometo que no permitiré que esto se meta entre nosotros. Te amo, y siempre cuidaré de ti.

Yo también te amo… amor, estaba pensando que tal vez en vez de festejar dos veces, debemos invitar a los niños del hogar, a la hermana María, y al staff a celebrar con nosotros navidad en Lakewood… sé que es mucha gente…

No tienes ni que decirlo mi amor, organízalo como más te guste, si quieres contrata personal extra, y puede ser que se queden unos tres días al menos con nosotros.

Sí, y también pensé, en darles después los días libres, hasta año nuevo a nuestro personal.

¿Y la cena?

Contrataré un catering, de hecho, también lo haré para el 25, para invitar a las familias y al personal a estar con nosotros ese día.

Me parece una idea estupenda mi amor.

Creo que hay mucho por lo cual estar agradecidos, y quiero compartir con los demás la felicidad de tenerte conmigo. – le dijo ella mientras le sonreía.

Una hora después llegaron a Lakewood, un par de fuertes enfermeros esperaban para ayudar a Albert a subir a la silla, él insistía que no estaba cansado, pero Candy no se dejó convencer, y lo obligó a descansar, una vez que estuvo recostado en la cama, y que Candy se hubo hecho cargo de algunas cosas, subió a verlo, habían hecho lo mejor posible por mantener su habitación lo más normal, hacía años que no estaban ahí los dos como pareja, y cuando Candy entró se sintió a la vez alegría y nostalgia, observó al hombre sentado en la cama, seguía siendo increíblemente guapo, llevaba una fina piyama de seda color negra, su cabello comenzaba a crecer, pero aún era muy corto, pero a decir verdad a Candy le gustaba el nuevo look, sus facciones resaltaban más, sus ojos estaban cerrados, así que pensó que dormía, sabía que los enfermeros se habían hecho cargo de todo, y ahora, ella quería acostarse a un lado de él, cerrar sus ojos, sintiendo su aroma, su calidez, su cuerpo seguía siendo fuerte, y confiaba en que pronto lograrían ver que sus vertebras se habían desinflamado, y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Se cambió su ropa por un suave piyama de satín y encaje, a pesar de que afuera nevaba, el ama de llaves había mandado encender la chimenea de la habitación, y eso brindaba calidez al ambiente, se sentía perfecto, además, claro, la calefacción central estaba encendida, caminó en silencio hacia la cama, sin dejar de contemplarlo, de sentir un enorme alivio, porque estaban en casa, a salvo, juntos, y relativamente bien. De pronto un par de ojos azules le devolvió la mirada, Albert la observó, se veía hermosa, la fina tela se pegaba a su cuerpo, y revelaba sin lugar a dudas, los detalles de su anatomía, vio como ella se ruborizaba ante su mirada, y también pudo percibir el deseo de su cuerpo, le sonrió seductoramente, y le pidió con voz ronca.

Ven acá y déjame besarte.

Tienes que descansar.

No me trates como un niño, o un enfermo… ven acá, y déjame tocarte y acariciarte, te he extrañado.

Albert…

Candy…

¿Y sí te lastimas?

No me lastimaré, anda, ven, hoy solo quiero verte disfrutar a ti.

Ella lo miró dudosa por unos momentos.

Bien, no quieres venir, puedo tocar el timbre y pedir que venga alguno de los enfermeros, para traerte a mi lado.

Jajajaja, ese no es su trabajo.

Su trabajo, es que yo esté cómodo y satisfecho.

Jajajaja Albert… - Candy no se hizo más del rogar y fue hasta él.

Con una enorme sonrisa entró en la cama, y se acercó para besarlo, él la atrajo posesivamente de la cintura, y tomó sus labios, primero lentamente, explorando con calma, sintiendo el dulce sabor de sus labios, recorriendo con su lengua sus mejillas y cuello, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de la bata, acariciando la suave piel de porcelana de ella, cuando una de sus manos rozó sus pechos, él la escuchó gemir.

Intensificó sus besos, y la recorrió con sus manos, tratando de compensar la falta de movilidad de la cintura para abajo, le prestó atención, y con infinita pasión y ternura la llevó al cielo de ida y vuelta más de una vez, después ella se quedó dormida en sus brazos, Albert acariciaba suavemente sus sedosos y dorados rizos, disfrutando de su aroma y compañía.

Si bien, la incertidumbre del futuro estaba frente a él, estaba agradecido, agradecido de estar vivo, de tener un futuro, de tenerla a su lado, no supo en que momento se quedó dormido, pero el cansancio de todo lo acontecido por fin lo alcanzó.

El 24 de diciembre llegó, Candy, Annie y Paty habían decorado la mansión de forma espectacular, debajo del enorme árbol de navidad había montañas de regalos, y además habían escondido regalos por toda la casa para hacer una búsqueda del tesoro con los pequeños del hogar, sería su primera navidad sin Ms. Ponny, y aunque nada podía compensar esa ausencia, iban a hacer todo lo posible por darles un tiempo inolvidable.

Elroy Andrew observaba a su alrededor, la casa estaba llena de vida, había unos 50 pequeños en el hogar, y aunque todos eran bien educados, eran niños, y sus risas y juegos se escuchaban por todos lados de la normalmente enorme y silenciosa mansión. Las chicas se habían hecho cargo de empacar cualquier objeto rompible y valioso, y la misma Candy correteaba como chiquilla con los niños, mientras Patty y Annie participaban de una manera más sosegada en las actividades.

En ese momento se estaba llevando a cabo una pelea de bolas de nieve, y Elroy observó desde el ventanal del segundo piso como sus sobrinos, aún Albert participaba de ello, los muchachos le habían hecho una especia de fuerte para ayudar a defenderlo, y muchos estaban de su lado, defendiendo a su general.

Elroy sonrió, sus chicos eran felices, y por un momento meditó, tratando de decidir que era lo mejor, la voz pausada y seria de George la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Madame Elroy.

George, ven acá y observa a estos chiquillos jugar, o mejor aún ve a unírteles.

George se acercó, y también observó lleno de emoción el cuadro, pensando en que seguramente su amada Rosemary hubiese disfrutado jugando con ellos.

Estás pensando en ella.

¿Madame?

Tú la hubieses hecho feliz George, y si pudiese hacer el tiempo volver, les ayudaría a mandar al diablo las convenciones sociales.

Al final ella amó a Vincent.

Sí, no dudo que fue feliz, y que lo amó, pero tú fuiste su primer amor.

Y ella siempre será el mío… Madame…

¿Las investigaciones fueron concluyentes? - preguntó Elroy, ante el sutil cambio de voz de George.

Sí, no hay duda, Monica Ainsworth ordenó lo de los autos, pero Samuel Goldman ordenó el cambio, él conocía el plan de Monica seguramente, y planeó que Monica y William fueran los accidentados.

No podemos retractarnos, pero Samuel no puede quedar impune…

Madame, si me lo permite, creo que es algo que William y Candy deben saber, ella ha estado preguntando…

Lo sé George, pero no quería cargarla con todo, lo poco que ella sabe fue un impacto fuerte, porque en verdad llegó a apreciarlo, y a considerar hacer su vida con él.

Lo entiendo Madame, pero ahora el peso de la familia recaerá sobre ellos, y deben decidir que quieren hacer al respecto.

Hablaré con ellos cuando pasen las fiestas, démosles tiempo de disfrutar y recuperarse.

Muy bien Madame.

Gracias George, gracias por hacerte cargo, y por llevar el peso de la familia junto conmigo.

Sabe bien, que no tiene nada que agradecer, ustedes son mi familia, si me disculpa, tengo algunos asuntos que atender.

Adelante George.

Elroy observó por un rato más, y después fue en busca de la hermana María, Candy le había dicho que descansara, ellos junto con los demás asistentes del hogar se harían cargo. Entre Elroy y la religiosa se había desarrollado una amistad estrecha, y platicaron mientras tomaban el té, después de que los niños estuvieron cansados, los llevaron adentro, les dieron chocolate caliente para deshacerse del frío, y se hicieron cargo de que se asearan.

Albert observó a Candy rodeada de los más pequeños, mientras les ayudaba a quitarse la ropa de exterior, y escuchaba cada una de sus palabras, él siempre había sabido que ella sería una excelente madre, y aunque aún era muy joven, se preguntaba sí en realidad podría vivir una vida sin hijos, había estado investigando, y existían posibilidades, pero, por otro lado, saber que ella tendría que hacerse cargo de muchas cosas sola lo preocupaba. No se dio cuenta cuando Candy se acercó a él después de haber atendido a los pequeños.

¿En que piensas amor?

En que serás una gran madre.

Tú también serás un gran padre mi amor. – le dijo ella mientras lo besaba suavemente en los labios.

Esa noche, después de descansar tuvieron una alegre cena de navidad, los niños habían preparado villancicos, y una representación de la natividad, los platillos fueron exquisitos y abundantes, había de todo, y una increíble mesa de postres que era la fantasía de cualquier niño hecha realidad, y también la fantasía de Candy, los pasteles, dulces y postres parecían interminables, exquisitos chocolates, caramelos, natillas, etc… y al final abrieron los regalos bajo el árbol, la búsqueda de tesoro la harían al día siguiente, la cara de deleite de los niños, al abrir sus regalos era incomparable, después de que ellos terminaron de abrir y jugaron un rato, fueron enviados a dormir, y la familia, incluidas la hermana María y Sophie se quedaron en la gran sala, la chimenea prendida daba un calor agradable, deliciosa sidra caliente con especies fue servida, y comenzaron su intercambio de regalos.

Annie y Archie le entregaron una caja hermosamente decorada a la tía Elroy, y a Diana y Allistear, dentro, enmarcada en un fino marco de plata estaba el primer ultrasonido. Las lágrimas asomaron en los ojos de ambas mujeres.

Archie, hijo…

Felicidades madre, serás abuela. – le dijo él apuesto joven mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Una generación más de Andrew… - dijo Elroy con voz trémula.

Así es tía, y sé que estarás a nuestro lado para criarlo apropiadamente, si pudiste con Candy…-

Jajajajajaja – la carcajada fue general, mientras la aludida pretendía estar enojada.

Archie y Annie abrazaron a Elroy, y todos los felicitaron, después Stear llevó una gran caja de madera al centro del salón, y les dijo que ese era un regalo familiar, sorpresa.

Gracias Stear, ¿no te hubieras molestado hermano, lo abrirás para nosotros? – preguntó Archie, conociendo a su hermano, y completamente renuente a abrir una caja, que seguramente explotaría en su cara, o bien lo bañaría con algo.

Vamos Archie, es para que lo abran todos…

Mi querido primo, yo paso… - dijo Anthony con una descarada sonrisa, mientras tomaba la mano de Sophie sentada a su lado.

¿Papá, mamá? –

Stear, querido… - Comenzó Diana, volteando a ver a su marido en busca de ayuda.

Apreciamos tú creatividad hijo, pero…

Candy, vamos, sálvame de la humillación de tener que abrir mi propia caja. – le dijo Stear con ojos suplicantes, a la rubia que siempre se arriesgaba a ser parte de sus experimentos.

Está bien Stear. – dijo ella resignada a ser salpicada, despeinada, u lo que fuera.

Mi amor, no es necesario…

¿No es necesario porque tú lo harás en mi lugar? – preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa inocente conociendo de sobra la respuesta.

Stear, por Dios, solo dinos que no saldrá nada peligroso de esa caja… - le dijo Albert con mirada divertida.

Es totalmente inocua. –

Candy se acercó a la caja, su elegante vestido color azul zafiro le iba a la perfección, era más bien sencillo, de terciopelo, ajustado al cuerpo, con mangas largas y falda recta corta, lo había complementado con unos exquisitos zapatos dorados. Albert dirigió su silla al otro extremo de la caja.

¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

Siempre ayudo a Stear, no sé porque no entienden su espíritu de inventor…. Tal vez….- no pudo completar la frase porque tanto ella como Albert quedaron cubiertos de polvo azul fluorecente y confeti del mismo color, pero en cantidades impresionantes, de hecho el lugar se llenó de humo de los polvos de color y de los pequeños papeles, que por supuesto serían una pesadilla de recoger.

¿Y bien? – preguntó Stear ansioso.

¿Stear? – preguntaron todos con un poco de confusión.

Patty con toda la calma que la caracterizaba ante los inventos de su marido, después de años de estresarse tomó la palabra.

Querida familia, queremos compartir con ustedes nuestra gran alegría, seremos padres de un niño.

Al por fin todos entender las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, y por supuesto morían de la risa ante el aspecto del otro.

Stear, esta habitación…

Lo sé tía, no te preocupes, contraté especialistas en limpieza, y mañana mismo vendrán a hacerse cargo.

Así que habrá dos pequeños en la familia, es bueno ver que seguimos creciendo. – dijo Allistear Cornwell conmocionado ante la noticia de que pronto sería abuelo.

Familia, yo tengo un regalo especial para Candy…

¿También serán padres? – preguntó Diana emocionada.

No, Diana. Toma mi amor. – dijo Albert extendiéndole un hermoso sobre color dorado.

Candy lo abrió con las manos temblorosas, no sabía que encontraría adentro, podría ser cualquier cosa, conociendo a Albert, había papeles dentro, documentos legales, los sacó con cuidado, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que eran, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

¿Candy? – preguntó la hermana María al ver a su reacción.

Mi amor, podemos fijar la fecha de la boda cuando quieras…- mientras la tomaba de la mano y la besaba, ella por toda respuesta lo abrazó y lo besó.

Los demás los vieron confundidos por un momento. Hasta que Candy por fin pudo hablar desde su lugar sentada en las piernas de Albert.

El divorcio es oficial. – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir entre lágrimas. Había sido conseguido en tiempo record, tres meses, a pesar de todas las complicaciones legales, y de que Monica se había negado a firmar cuando se lo pidieron, lograron que un juez fallara a su favor.

Bendito Dios. Por supuesto que prepararemos la boda, y …

No tía. – dijo Candy tranquilamente.

¿A qué te refieres?

No podemos casarnos de inmediato, Albert aún está en recuperación, y ella está hospitalizada, nos casamos en Escocia, y eso es más que suficiente para mí por ahora, no quiero que nuestra boda se vea empañada por nada…

¿William? – le preguntó Elroy

Tía, no sé ni para que preguntas, sabes bien que haré lo que sea que Candy quiera.

Muy bien, esperaremos entonces. Estoy feliz por ustedes hijos, me da gusto ver que las cosas van bien, y que estamos todos juntos.

Gracias, tía, Albert, tengo un regalo para ti, pero hay que ir afuera por él… ¿Vamos familia?

Se voltearon a ver unos a otros por unos segundos, pero al igual que con Stear, bien sabían que decirle a Candy que nevaba y hacía frío, no era opción, así que la siguieron, afuera, cuatro camionetas con chofer los esperaban, sabiendo que sería inútil preguntar, abordaron resignadamente en las camionetas, una media hora después, llegaron al claro de la cascada, no estaban seguros de que hacían ahí, pero todos descendieron, cerca de la orilla, del lago, había un hoyo cavado, pero nada más.

Todos se vieron interrogantes, pero sostuvieron en sus manos las linternas que Candy les pasó, John y Steve ayudaron a empujar la silla de Albert, sobre la tarima de madera que habían puesto hasta el lugar donde la fosa se encontraba, Albert reconoció el lugar de inmediato, ahí era dónde había despertado Candy después de que la rescatara en la cascada, y también ahí era dónde él había enterrado el luckenbooth no hacia mucho tiempo atrás.

¿Amor?

Familia, este lugar tiene significado para nosotros, ustedes han escuchado la historia, de cómo Albert me rescató de la cascada, cuando apenas era una chiquilla, y por si no lo saben, aquí enterró uno de los símbolos de nuestro amor cuando nos separamos, y hoy quiero hacer algo más en este lugar, y que ustedes sean testigos de ello… -

Mientras ella hablaba, un par de trabajadores se acercaron con un árbol, no era muy grande, pero Albert pudo reconocer perfectamente que se trataba de un cedro.

Quiero que plantemos un árbol, como símbolo y testimonio de nuestro amor, que crecerá con raíces profundas, y alto y fuerte con el paso de los años, porque creo que así es nuestro amor, muchas cosas nos han embestido, y a veces ha parecido a punto de morir, pero sé que este árbol será testimonio de nuestra historia, y de la fuerza de nuestro amor, aun cuando nosotros ya no estemos en esta tierra, solo espero que este cedro les recuerde a nuestros hijos, y a nuestros nietos, que el amor, el verdadero amor, puede contra cualquier adversidad, y que a nosotros nos haga conscientes, de que no importa lo que enfrentamos hoy, ni lo que seguramente enfrentaremos mañana, nuestro amor, nos sacará adelante. Te amo, Albert, y quiero estar siempre a tu lado, "Come what may, my love" – la voz de Candy se había quebrado en más de una ocasión, mientras miraba a Albert a los ojos, y decía estas palabras.

Albert la atrajo a él hasta que quedó sentada en sus piernas y la besó.

Gracias mi amor, es el regalo perfecto, te amo. Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo, por tenerte a mi lado, y te juro que haré mi mayor esfuerzo, por hacer tus sueños una realidad. Y también agradezco al cielo, que tú estés bien, y que podamos caminar juntos por esta prueba que ahora tenemos frente a nosotros, que aunque parece que hoy amenaza con empañar nuestra felicidad, te prometo que juntos lo superaremos, por ti estoy aquí, y nada cambiará mi amor y devoción.

Los ojos de las damas presentes estaban anegados también, y cuando la rubia besó al príncipe, todos aplaudieron conmovidos. Anthony, Stear y Archie le ayudaron a Candy a poner el árbol en la fosa, y entre Candy y Albert terminaron de cubrirlo con tierra, los termos llenos de chocolate caliente fueron repartidos, y cantaron algunos villancicos alegremente antes de regresar a casa.

Reunidos una vez más en la sala, disfrutando del calor de la chimenea, y charlando amenamente, Anthony interrumpió las conversaciones generales llamando la atención de todos.

Familia yo quiero hacer algo más está noche. – dijo Anthony.

Claro hijo, dinos… - le dijo Elroy expectante.

Anthony se puso de pie, y tomó entre sus manos la mano de Sophie, viéndola a los ojos le dijo.

Sophie, delante de mi familia, quisiera pedirte que te cases conmigo, me sentiré honrado de que aceptes compartir conmigo tu vida, y de que formes parte de los Andrew. – le dijo él con una de sus cautivadoras sonrisas.

Sophie lo observó por un momento, y el sacó de su bolsillo una caja de cuero rojo, con engravado color dorado, y pudo reconocer de inmediato la famosa marca, cuando abrió el estuche, había un magnífico anillo de diamantes de Harry Winston, elegante, cautivador, extravagante y de buen gusto, todo lo que los Andrew representaban. Y contemplándolo supo algo con certeza, sí bien, él era todo lo que ella quería, también sabía perfectamente, que ella no era la mujer que lo haría feliz, así que tomó la decisión más difícil de su vida, y tal vez una de las pocas decisiones no egoístas que tomaría en su vida. Sonriendo se puso de pie, mientras tomaba ambas manos del guapísimo hombre que tenía frente a ella, y con suavidad le dijo.

Me siento honrada de que me lo pidas, delante de tu familia. Y por años he esperado este momento, y siempre pensé que mi respuesta sería diferente, pero… no Anthony, lo lamento, pero no puedo casarme contigo. – después volteó a ver al resto de la familia, y tomando aire, y soportando las miradas de desconcierto, les dijo. – Lo siento, y agradezco su apoyo, y el hacerme parte de ustedes, han sido buenos años… me iré temprano… - dijo mientras con una sonrisa forzada salía rumbo a su habitación.


	52. Chapter 51

**Hola hermosas, acá va un capítulo más, ya saben que aprecio su apoyo y comentarios, me encanta leerlas, y eso definitivamente me motiva a seguir. Un abrazo... si tengo oportunidad, y leo que en verdad están ansiosas, tal vez les suba otros dos capítulos, ya los tengo listos, ya se que llevo como 10 capítulos prometiendo el final, pero está historia se niega a terminarse... un poco de más paciencia por favor chicas.**

C, thanks for everyhting. K.

 **Bendiciones**

 **Key Ag.**

 **Capítulo 51**

Los meses pasaron, Lakewood cambió su blanca cobertura por los tiernos brotes verdes de la primavera, las flores asomaron tímidamente en medio del deshielo, el sol cambió su intensidad, y parecía que la esperanza renacería.

Candy caminaba pacíficamente por los jardines, disfrutando de los tibios rayos del sol, aún había un poco de frío, iba vestida sencillamente, jeans desgatados, pegados al cuerpo, un crop top de manga larga color blanco, y tennis color nude, su cabello iba suelto, y llevaba con ella un chal color negro para cubrirse. Su vida durante esos meses había sido totalmente cómoda, se habían retirado de la vida pública por completo, y pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos ella y Albert, era un poco como recordar los días de antes, cuando él tenía amnesia, y llevaban una vida sencilla y sin complicaciones.

Si bien había veces que los negocios necesitaban de ellos, el resto del tiempo se concentraron en su recuperación, Albert hacía largas horas de terapia física todos los días, y lograba poco a poco ser más independiente, la terapia no era nada sencilla, era bastante dolorosa, y Albert prefería pasar por ella solo.

Por eso es que ella caminaba esa fresca mañana de marzo por los jardines en completa soledad, hacía 6 meses que habían sufrido el accidente, y esa semana debían viajar a Houston, para la revisión de Albert, Candy tenía esperanzas, de que les dijeran que por fin podrían operar, en parte estaba contenta de no tener que regresar a Nueva York, al mismo hospital, el tan solo pensar que estarían en el mismo lugar que Mónica la estresaba, recibían reportes sobre su estado de salud, y sobre el caso, su recuperación aún era lenta y dolorosa, pero estaba fuera de peligro, y si continuaba así, en unos meses más podría ir a juicio, Candy no quería ni pensar pasar por ello, pero ahora no importaba, solo quería concentrarse en Albert.

Un apuesto hombre de ojos azules y rubios cabellos la observó pasear por el jardín de rosas, y sonrió, bajó las escaleras, para encontrarse con ella, tenía una noticia que darle.

Y bien preciosa, dime que ya te aburriste de esta reclusión y que regresarás a Chicago, para ayudarme a deshacerme de las solteras más codiciadas de la alta sociedad. – le dijo en tono de broma.

La verdad es que una vez que la noticia de su rompimiento con Sophie salió a la luz, era más que acechado, y el hecho de haber salido en una famosa revista encabezando la lista de los solteros más codiciados de América, tampoco ayudaba, el título del reportaje había sido "El último Andrew" lo cual a Candy le causaba una gran diversión, y Anthony simplemente lo fastidiaba.

A sus 27 años, no solo era miembro de una de las familias más poderosas, sino que también contaba con su propia fortuna, y después de 4 años con la misma novia, con quien todo el mundo juraba que se casaría, después de las fiestas decembrinas, se filtró la noticia, Anthony Brower-Andrew, estaba soltero. Alguien llamó para pedir un photo shoot de él, y terminó siendo la portada. Durante los últimos años, Candy y Albert, habían acaparado los titulares, pero con ellos fuera de la luz pública, Anthony se había vuelto el blanco de los medios, y ni la inminente paternidad de los Cornwell había podido evitarlo.

¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó la rubia en un tono casual.

Fastidiado, no sé cómo aguantabas…

No me refería a eso.

Sorprendido, en tan solo tres meses consiguió de él lo que conmigo le tomó cuatro años.

¿Ya han decidido quien irá a la boda?

Yo creo que debemos brillar por nuestra ausencia y enviarles un regalo.

O simplemente ignorar que fuimos invitados.

Tal vez… cayeron las acciones en la bolsa.

Era de esperarse. Le pediré a Rhonda, mi asistente que envíe ese regalo, y prepárate para el acoso de la prensa, sabes bien, que quieren ver tu reacción ante la inminente boda de Sophie Deveraux con Samuel Goldman.

También querrán ver la tuya, después de todo pronto tendrán que salir de su reclusión.

Haremos todo lo posible por mantener un perfil bajo.

¿Fueron muchas las pérdidas en la bolsa?

No.

Habrá que esperar.

¿Te dijeron que Monica quiere verte?

Sí, y no planeo ir, no tengo nada que hablar con ella, de hecho, Rhonda está investigando la posibilidad de moverla a otro hospital, uno que se especialice en quemaduras.

Candy, no planeas pagar la reconstrucción de esa mujer, ¿verdad?

No, pero quiero que todo esto termine lo más pronto posible, y no quiero un escándalo, con la prensa, porque la movimos a un hospital de menos categoría, sin embargo, moverla, es todo un tema, debido a su situación jurídica.

¿En cuánto tiempo, podría ir a prisión?

En cuanto esté todo cicatrizado, pero según los informes, aún hay áreas infectadas, y otras en que se está batallando para cerrar, debido a la profundidad de sus quemaduras.

¿Cómo estás tú? – le preguntó Anthony, genuinamente preocupado, sobre todo, porque sabía que esos meses no habían sido para nada sencillos para Candy.

Hasta cierto punto estoy en paz, pero sé que para Albert todo esto ha sido muy difícil, sabes que él es un hombre independiente, y le frustra tener que recurrir a la ayuda de los demás, no se da cuenta cuanto ha avanzado, prácticamente no necesita de los enfermeros para nada personal… ha logrado ser independiente…. Pero estar encerrado también le afecta, sabes bien, que él quisiera cabalgar o emprender una caminata por los bosques… -

Candy no supo que más decir, dejó escapar un suspiro, la verdad era que trataba de ver lo positivo cada día, pero no siempre era sencillo animar a Albert. Unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon, y Anthony, sin decirle nada más la acercó a él para abrazarla, por unos momentos guardó silencio, simplemente la dejó que se desahogara, y acarició su espalda levemente.

Desde uno de los ventanales de la parte alta de la mansión, un apuesto hombre de ancha espalda, y rubios cabellos cortos, observaba la escena, había terminado la terapia física y estaba completamente exhausto, así que acercó su silla al ventanal para contemplar los jardines, y entonces los vio, un escalofrío lo recorrió, verla en brazos de Anthony cimbró su mundo, se veían tan jóvenes, atractivos y vulnerables a la vez, por lo que alcanzaba a ver, él la consolaba a ella. Y la imagen era simplemente hermosa, tan hermosa que le dolía, le dolía que tal vez, él nunca podría abrazarla así, de pie, sosteniendo su delicado cuerpo contra la fortaleza del suyo, le dolía que difícilmente podría salir tras de ella al jardín, pero sobre todo le dolía ver que ella sufría en silencio, que no era él quien estaba a su lado para consolarla, porque seguramente sufría por él.

Por unos minutos la rabia inundó su cuerpo, quería gritar, maldecir, rebelarse contra los malditos hados que una vez más hacían de las suyas en su contra, pero de pronto recordó la serenidad, y la paz que sintió mientras estaba inconsciente, y tuvo la plena certeza de que si estaba con vida era por algo, le había sido permitido regresar a ella, al amor de su vida, su musa, su inspiración, su razón de vivir, y él debía ser quien la consolara y quien estuviera a su lado, debía ser fuerte por ella, por su futuro, por los hijos que un día tendrían, aunque ahora parecieran un imposible, nunca había hablado con Candy al respecto, pero no dudaba de que lo que había vivido era real, y de ahí sacó fuerzas, estos meses habían sido oscuros y complicados, agridulces en ocasiones, y etéreamente perfectos en otras, su tiempo de intimidad con Candy era un tesoro para él, sentirla cerca, tocar su piel desnuda, hacerla vibrar, sentir su suavidad, su pasión, su aroma, y el peso de su cuerpo sobre él cuando se quedaba dormida en su pecho. Aún no sabía cómo, pero él, Albert Andrew, haría lo que fuera por verla feliz.

Cuando vio que Anthony al fin la soltó, y que comenzaron a caminar entre los senderos del jardín mientras platicaban, Albert se alejó de la ventana y se dirigió a su habitación para darse un baño, ahí ya lo esperaban para asistirlo, los músculos de su torso y brazos le dolían, y de seguro su pudiese sentir los de las piernas también le dolerían, lo ayudaron a sumergirse en el agua caliente, y después el pidió que lo dejaran solo, recostó su cabeza en el borde de la tina, y dejó que el agua caliente se llevara las tensiones, de pronto escuchó que la puerta se abría, y un poco molesto dejó en claro una vez más que quería estar solo.

Yo te llamaré cuando te necesite. – dijo en un tono apenas cordial.

¿Entonces no soy bienvenida señor Andrew? – le preguntó la clara voz femenina que le hacía latir el corazón más rápido de lo normal.

Amor… lo siento, es solo que…

Quieres estar solo, si me lo dijeron, pero pensé que yo podía ser compañía agradable. – le dijo ella mientras se acercaba con un puchero a la imponente tina de mármol situada estratégicamente en el baño, era lo suficientemente grande para que cupieran los dos cómodamente.

Tú compañía siempre es agradable princesa…

Déjame masajearte, el terapista me dijo que habías trabajado duro hoy, debes tomarlo con calma…

Candy, no quiero tomarlo con calma, quiero valerme por mí mismo, y no tener dos enfermeros a mi disposición todo el tiempo…

Mi amor, déjame consentirte, ¿quieres? – le dijo mientras tomaba una esponja y la llenaba de un delicioso jabón con olor a sándalo.

Sólo si lo haces desde adentro de la tina…

Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías. – le dijo ella mientras con una sonrisa le entregaba la esponja, y se deshacía lenta y provocativamente de su ropa.

Albert observó el espectáculo con interés, Dios, era tan bella, tan perfectamente sensual y frágil a la vez, tan llena de vida, quería tomarla, y hacerle el amor como lo había hecho tantas veces antes, no a medias, sino completamente, pero se guardó su ansiedad en otro lado y con una sonrisa la invitó a sumergirse a su lado.

¿Te deshiciste de Ron?

Sí, le dije que si lo necesitábamos lo llamaríamos, así que podemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo. – le dijo ella mientras se sentaba entre sus piernas, semi a horcajadas, para quedar de frente y comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo con la esponja, él la atrajo hacia él para besarla, y recorrer su cuerpo húmedo y jabonoso a placer con sus varoniles manos, se dejaron llevar, la calidez del agua, la sensación de sus cuerpos húmedos, y la necesidad de estar juntos.

Mientras Candy recorría el cuerpo de él con sus manos, de pronto se percató de algo que no había sucedido en todos los meses desde el accidente, y se separó de Albert por unos momentos.

¿Qué sucede amor?

Estás… excitado.

¿Cómo no voy a estarlo contigo aquí…

Albert, más excitado que nunca en estos meses…

¿Qué quieres decir?

Tienes una evidente muestra de excitación. – le dijo mientras tomaba entre sus manos esa parte de su anatomía que había luchado por ignorar esos meses para evitar frustrarlo. Tan solo sentir su dureza la hizo gemir. No era casual, no era parcial, era completa, y deliciosa.

Albert observó su clara de placer en medio de la sorpresa, y aunque en realidad no creía sentir algo, la invitó a aprovechar el momento.

Amor, pero… no quiero lastimarte…

¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿qué no pueda caminar?, ya estamos ahí… anda princesa, déjame ver como lo disfrutas.

Ella dudó por un momento más, pero él la tomó por la cintura y la acerco hacia él, tentándola con su dureza, por supuesto, ella no pudo contenerse, debía confesar, que había extrañado esa parte de su anatomía, y mucho.

Las manos de Albert sobre su cadera le ayudaron a marcar el ritmo, y la boca de él la recorría ávidamente, succionando, mordisqueando , dejando trazos por su piel iridiscente, haciéndola enrojecer, y gemir, de placer, ella sintió su caricia intima, y el calor recorrió su cuerpo, de pronto, no pudo más, y se convulsionó con él dentro de ella, el placer de ella, hizo que descargas de placer recorrieran el cuerpo de él, y aunque esta vez no pudo terminar de forma convencional, el verla satisfecha y agotada era más que suficiente.

Cuando por fin se bañaron, Candy se vistió, y observó como Albert hacia lo necesario para salir de la tina con su ayuda, no era tarea fácil, pero ahora él era perfectamente capaz de cargar el peso de sus piernas para impulsarse fuera, por primera vez, lograron terminar el baño, sin tener que llamar por ayuda, las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de ambos, cuando terminaron el proceso, al parecer si había un rayo de esperanza.

Ese día después de cenar, mientras ambos disfrutaban de su cercanía, en silencio mientras leían, Albert acariciaba sus cabellos suavemente. Y con voz serena, decidió preguntar.

¿Qué sucedió en la tarde?

¿A que te refieres?

Te vi desde la ventana con Anthony.

¿Estás celoso de Anthony? – le preguntó ella incrédula.

Sí y no, no como tú piensas, sino, celoso, de que él pudo estar ahí para consolarte, y yo no. Dime que sucedió.

Nada en especial, solo… desahogue un poco mis temores con él…

Mi vida, no tengo nada en contra de eso, pero quiero la oportunidad de ser yo quien te ayude y te escuche, no me dejes fuera ¿quieres?

Lo prometo, solo le decía que me dolía lo difícil que había sido para ti este tiempo.

Candy, saldremos de esta mi amor. – le dijo mientras la estrechaba contra si y acariciaba su cabello hasta que se quedó dormida.

Albert se quedó pensando por largo, rato, tratando de decidir algunas cosas, cuando llegó a una conclusión, hizo los arreglos necesarios desde su celular, y al fin se quedó dormido con la mujer de su vida entre sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy platicaba amenamente con Albert mientras se dirigían al ascensor, él no necesitaba de su ayuda, ya que la silla era completamente automatizada, ese día desayunarían con Anthony, y en teoría dentro de una semana más partirían para Houston.

Se encontraron con Anthony en el umbral del sencillo desayunador que habían utilizado ambos durante esos meses de soledad.

Creo que se olvidaron de nosotros… - les dijo Anthony con cara de confusión.

¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó Candy sin entender totalmente que sucedía.

No hay desayuno.

Jajajajajaja, no sé que harás el día que dejes de vivir en las mansiones y decidas al fin vivir solo. – le dijo Albert de buen humor. Candy le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro y procedió a explicarle.

No hay desayuno, porque nos gusta preparar nuestro propio desayuno juntos… no te preocupes, nosotros nos haremos cargo, ven.

¿A dónde?

A la cocina, Anthony, ¿a dónde más? – le dijo la rubia con extrañeza.

¿En verdad pretendes que coma lo que sea que sepas cocinar?

Bueno, si solo fuera yo, tal vez correrías un riesgo, pero, te juro que Albert sabe lo que hace, nosotros podemos ser sus asistentes.

¿Nosotros?

Ya hombre, quita esa cara de niño mimado, y vamos, juro que no te pasará nada. ¿Qué se te antoja princesa?

Waffles, fruta, café… - le dijo ella mientras entraban en la cocina con toda naturalidad.

Anthony los observó como en perfecta sincronía se hicieron cargo de preparar un suculento desayuno, nunca se lo había planteado, nunca se le hubiese ocurrido, solamente ir y meterse en la cocina, pero claro, Albert y Candy eran totalmente diferentes a él, ayudó a picar fruta, y a alcanzar las cosas que estaban en estantes altos, el resultado fue excelente, e hizo la nota mental de que definitivamente era algo que debía explorar.

¿Estás bien? – la voz de Candy lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Sí, ¿porqué?

Porque te he preguntado tres veces la misma cosa, y simplemente no respondes.

Perdón, de hecho, hay algo que quiero pedirles, pero…

Lo que sea Anthony, ¿qué sucede? –

Sé que están muy a gusto aquí, pero me temo que necesito que al menos uno de ustedes asista a algunas juntas…

Por supuesto Anthony, yo lo haré. – dijo Albert sin dudarlo.

No, amor, debes hacer lo más que puedas de terapia… yo lo haré, solo no me gustaría que te quedaras solo. ¿Te importa si regresamos a Chicago?

¿Por qué no te adelantas con Anthony? Yo los alcanzaré después.

No, porque querrás manejar de regreso.

Manejaré de regreso.

¿Solo?

Candy, eventualmente tendremos que hacer cosas por separado, además, necesitas un respiro mi amor, ve al corporativo, de compras, por un café con Annie y Patty, al spa, al cine, a lo que quieras…

¿Estás harto de mí? – le preguntó ella con un puchero.

Jamás, solo quiero que te tomes tu tiempo, manejes de regreso a Chicago…

Alto, ¿Qué maneje ella de regreso a Chicago? – le dijo Anthony con un tono de alarma.

¿Qué tiene de malo que maneje el Lamborghini de regreso? – preguntó Candy inocentemente, tratando de provocar a los dos hombres.

Jajajajaja, ya destrozaste uno, así que, en realidad, no le veo problema, solo ten cuidado, ¿quieres?

Prométeme que tú también lo tendrás.

Por supuesto, bueno, está decidido.

Necesitamos salir antes del mediodía Candy, le dijo Anthony.

Bien, permíteme ir por algunas cosas, te veo en un rato. ¿Vienes Albert?

Dame unos minutos con Anthony, ¿quieres?

Bien. – dijo la rubia, mientras se dirigía a realizar sus preparativos, no le encantaba la idea, pero, de seguro si era necesario ir al corporativo.

Los dos apuestos hombres esperaron a que los pasos de ella dejaran de escucharse.

Gracias.

No hay problema, ¿necesitas algo más?

No, todo lo demás lo estoy coordinando por teléfono, te haré llegar el itinerario.

Bien, si necesitas mi ayuda, no dudes en decirme.

Lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Estás bien?

Sí, me sorprendió que rechazara mi propuesta, pero, estoy bien. Ve a despedirte de Candy, en verdad debemos salir antes del mediodía para llegar a la junta.

Te veo en un rato entonces.

Albert llegó a la habitación que ella ocupara por si sola antes, y la observó hurgar en el closet.

¿Buscas algo?

Ropa adecuada para una junta, mis únicas dos opciones formales, son el vestido de navidad y el de año nuevo. Pero algo debe haber aquí. Un día, revisaré todos los closets, y donaré ropa… eso debí hacer estos meses… bien, esto debe servir. – le dijo orgullosa mostrándole un par de elegantes pantalones de casimir en color gris Oxford, una camisa de botones blanca, y un par de tacones color rojo quemado clásicos.

Es perfecto. Necesitas una chaqueta.

Usaré este sweater. – le dijo mientras le mostraba un fino crop sweater color negro de cachemira.

Me encantas…

¿Cuándo me arreglo y logro verme sofisticada?

No, tu sabes que siempre, pero sin duda disfruto verte así.

Candy le sonrió y simplemente se acercó para besarlo. Él la observó arreglarse, y el resultado fue perfecto, Albert observó su grácil silueta enfundada en los pantalones cortados a su cuerpo, con perneras que llegaban justo encima del tobillo, la blusa blanca, y el sweater negro, los zapatos rojos, daban el toque perfecto. Había escogido un largo collar de perlas, que combinaba con su anillo de compromiso y aretes a juego.

¿y bien?

Te ves perfecta… sabes que seguramente habrá prensa cerca en cuanto se enteren de tu aparición ¿verdad?

Sí lo sé, y también sé que no faltará a quien se le ocurra colgarnos un romance a Anthony y a mi… ¿estás seguro de que no quieres venir con nosotros?

Te veré en dos días, lo prometo. Disfruta y descansa…

Sé perfectamente lo que estás haciendo William Andrew, y te advierto, que, si no estás en Chicago en dos días, vendré por ti, y si no estás en Lakewood, te encontraré dónde te hayas metido. – le dijo ella directamente.

No sé de que hablas.

Quieres que vaya, porque crees que necesito un descanso, quieres que tome tiempo para mí, yo no quiero dejarte, pero iré para que estés más tranquilo, solo quiero que me jures que no te irás.

Mi amor, no pretendo dejarte, ni escapar, solo quiero que hagas algo divertido, algo tú sola, eres una mujer muy activa, independiente, que ha estado viviendo atada a un hombre con pocas posibilidades de movilización durante los últimos 6 meses…

Nunca pienses que eres una carga, te amo, voy porque me lo pides, pero lo disfrutaría más si fueras conmigo.

Te prometo que disfrutaremos de unos días juntos antes de ir a Houston. Ahora debes irte, si quieren llegar a la junta a tiempo.

¿La junta es de verdad?

Jajajaja, sí princesa, si hay una junta.

Entonces, vamos, veamos si recuerdo cómo lidiar con socios.

Nunca te ha sido difícil, les sonríes, y se les olvida que estaban negociando.

¡William Albert Andrew! – le reclamó ella indignada. Él la tomó por la muñeca y la jaló para que cayera sentada en sus piernas, se besaron por largo rato, hasta que Anthony los interrumpió.

Lo siento, pero en verdad debemos irnos ya…

¿De que te preocupas? Manejaré yo, e iremos en el Lamborghini.

Exacto... – dijo Anthony en ton lógico.

Albert rio de buena gana, y los acompañó hasta la entrada, dónde la besó una vez más, y después lo observó abordar el auto y partir, por supuesto, la escolta habitual de Candy los seguiría.

 **Chicago.**

Arribaron al corporativo tranquilamente, nadie, esperaba que ella se fuese a presentar, por supuesto, la junta fue larga, había tantos pendientes y cosas que atender, que quisieron aprovechar su presencia, cuando por fin terminaron, Candy lo único que quería era ir a dormir. Pero la emboscaron.

Vamos a cenar, hay un nuevo restaurant, exquisito, con música en vivo, y una lista de vinos envidiable. – le dijo Archie.

Estoy agotada, además, eso requerirá que me cambie, hay que ir a la mansión a buscar ropa, arreglarme…

No, aquí tienes todo. – le dijo Annie desde la puerta.

¡Annie!

Vamos, sabía que ese iba a ser el pretexto, pero no te lo podemos permitir, Patty está en el séptimo mes de embarazo, y yo en el sexto, debemos aprovechar y salir, además irás a Houston por algún tiempo. – le dijo Annie haciendo un puchero.

Está bien, no pongas esa cara, dime que traes ahí. – dijo Candy observando a su refinada y elegante amiga, en un vestido suelto color rojo, a sus seis meses poco se notaba su embarazo, y los ojos experimentados de Candy pudieron distinguir que Annie llevaba un Carolina Herrera de la colección de primavera. Así que imaginaba, lo que abría en la funda que la morena le extendió. Candy lo abrió, para encontrar un exquisito vestido verde jade, de líneas sencillas, escote de corazón, ajustado al cuerpo, largo justo debajo de las rodillas y un par de hermosos Manolo Blhanik dorados. En cuanto vio las cajas de joyas supo, que no había sido Annie quien había ido de compras. Sonrió complacida.

¿Va a estar ahí?

No sé de que hablas, anda, vamos a que te cambies. – le dijo Annie.

Las espero afuera amor, lo ves gatita, no puedes decir que no, iré a cambiarme a mi oficina.

¿Vamos todos?

Sí, Stear fue por Patty, y Anthony también se está cambiando. ¿Nos vamos juntos?

¿En una camioneta con logo de los Andrew? – le preguntó Candy divertida.

No. Está bien, vete tú con Anthony, y Annie y yo nos iremos aparte.

Llegaron al lugar, era un elegante, establecimiento, acogedor, con excelente música, y por supuesto, la crema y nata de la sociedad estaba ahí, así que había paparazzis afuera, y en cuanto vieron el auto de Albert se abalanzaron sobre él, Candy manejaba, y cuando la vieron descender con el exquisito atuendo, ayudada por Anthony, la lluvia de flashes se dejó venir, John y Steve tuvieron que intervenir, para ayudarles a entrar, y se hicieron cargo del auto. Dentro, un mesero los llevó a un privado, dónde el hombre de sus sueños esperaba por ella.

Candy fue directo a besarlo, él correspondió y después se dispusieron a pasar una velada agradable.

Charlaron y rieron a gusto, como solían hacerlo antes de todo, antes de la India, de su matrimonio y divorcio, de su separación, y del accidente. Candy observaba a Albert bromear animadamente, y de dio cuenta que cada día amaba más al hombre, que según ella era imposible amar más de lo que ya lo amaba.

La comida fue exquisita, los buenos vinos corrieron, y al final, todos se dirigieron a descansar, John y Steve, el equipo de seguridad de Albert se hizo cargo de que saliera del lugar discretamente, mientras Candy y Anthony abordaban el Lamborghini, por supuesto concentrados en ellos los paparazzis, nadie esperaba que en la sencilla Honda Odissey fuera el patriarca de los Andrew.

Durante los siguientes tres días, Albert fue al corporativo a hacerse cargo de pendientes, y pasó tiempo con sus amigas, y con Elroy, cada noche había una sorpresa diferente de parte de Albert, una cena familiar, un paseo en el parque natural, y una noche de películas para ambos, con todos los bocadillos imaginables, vieron una de sus películas favoritas, "Gone with the Wind".

El viernes abordaron el avión que Candy creía los llevaría a Houston, pero se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que aterrizaban en New York.

¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Ya lo verás, vamos.

Abordaron el auto que esperaba por ellos, y Candy se dio cuenta de que no se dirigían a casa, sino al Hotel Plaza.

¿Qué pretendes?

Pasar unos días contigo, en completa normalidad.

Candy volteó a verlo sorprendida. Había disfrutado su tiempo de aislamiento con él, pero también anhelaba una semblanza de normalidad, y siempre había disfrutado salir, ir de compras, etc. con él.

Gracias amor. – le dijo ella mientras se instalaban en la suite más lujosa del hotel.

No tienes nada que agradecer, al contrario, soy yo el que está agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por mí en estos meses, sin ti todo hubiese sido oscuridad, ahora, descansa un poco, que iremos de compras.

¿De compras? –

Sí, quiero que escojas un vestido para esta noche.

Normalmente tú escoges, y eres muy bueno haciéndolo.

Jajajaja, sí, pero quiero verte modelar, tenemos una cita en Bergdrof´s a las 4. ¿quieres comer algo?

Pediré Room service…

No, vamos al restaurant, o a dónde quieras.

¿Estás seguro? – le preguntó Candy, sabiendo que en realidad no tenían práctica en moverse en lugares públicos.

Sí, estoy seguro, ¿quieres cambiarte?

Sí, bajemos al restaurant, solo dame media hora.

Después de comer e ir de compras, regresaron al hotel cansados, pero felices, esa noche irían a la ópera, La Traviatta, Albert esperaba pacientemente, por ella mientras revisaba algunas cosas de negocios, se veía increíblemente guapo con su elegante tuxedo de Armani. La vio salir de la habitación, divina como siempre, con un dramático vestido color amarillo, de Dior Haute Couture, con amplia falda, que caía justo hasta sus tobillos revelando unas exquisitas zapatillas de alto tacón.

Después de la ópera, dónde por supuesto posaron para los reporteros, y tuvieron que contestar algunas preguntas, el auto se dirigió a uno de los helipuertos de la ciudad, a pesar de todo lo que vivía cotidianamente, Candy no había perdido su capacidad de asombro, y reaccionó emocionada ante el helicóptero, amaba volar en helicóptero, y sabía que había otra sorpresa tras el vuelo, y así fue, se dirigieron a Ellis Island, el mirador de la cabeza de la Estatua de la libertad había sido decorado con velas y flores, y un cuarteto de violines, así como meseros y chefs de su restaurant favorito esperaban por ellos.

La velada fue exquisita, y después de que terminaron de cenar, el personal se retiró, dándoles privacidad, los músicos tocaban suavemente, a una distancia prudente, Albert tomó su mano y la miró a los ojos.

Princesa…

No lo digas, no voy a pensar en ello. – lo detuvo ella con un leve temblor en la voz.

Tengo que decirlo, te amo, eres la mujer de mi vida, y por eso tengo que decirlo, iremos a Houston con esperanza, y dispuestos a luchar, pero, hay algo que quiero que me prometas…

Todo va a salir bien.

Eso espero mi amor, pero sí no es así, sí algo me pasa, si mi tiempo llega, necesito que me prometas que serás feliz, que reharás tu vida, construirás una familia, cumplirás tus sueños.

Albert, no puedo prometerte eso, puedo prometerte que cuidaré de la familia, que me haré cargo del legado de los Andrew, que recordaré nuestro amor, pero no puedo prometer que te olvidaré.

No te pido que me olvides, te pido que seas feliz. Candy...

No Albert, es de mala suerte hablar de estas cosas…

Debemos ser inteligentes mi amor, y prácticos, estos días quería recordar un poco lo que era tener una vida normal, y quise ver si podríamos ser felices sin la cirugía…

Podemos, si crees que algo malo sucederá, no hagas la cirugía, quiero tenerte a mi lado, no me importa si caminas o no.

No podría mi amor, no puedo vivir con la incertidumbre, haré lo que sea por volver a caminar, quiero ir a tu lado, correr, trepar árboles, ser el padre de tus hijos, quiero asegurarme de dártelo todo.

Con que estés a mi lado es suficiente. Sólo quiero tenerte conmigo… - está vez las lágrimas fluían libremente por su rostro.

-Ven acá mi amor, por favor no llores, solo quiero que sepas que lo eres todo para mí, mi realidad y mi fantasía, mi luz y mi oscuridad, mi mujer, mi compañera, mi amante, mi cómplice, mi princesa… - ella no lo dejó seguir hablando, simplemente lo besó, dejó que sus besos borraran el dolor, el miedo y la incertidumbre, simplemente se perdieron el uno en el otro, cómo si el tiempo no existiese, como sí el mañana no fuese a venir, como si tuviesen una eternidad para amarse. Cuando los primeros rayos del alba iluminaron el cielo de Manhattan, ellos aún se encontraban perdidos el uno en los brazos del otro.

 **Houston Tx.**

Candy esperaba en la habitación a que el médico le informara, desde hacía algunas horas, Albert había sido llevado para estudios, análisis y demás, habían llegado al hospital el domingo en l anoche, ya que Albert tenía los primeros estudios, temprano al día siguiente, Candy se había quedado con él esa noche, a pesar de que él había insistido en que mejor se fuera al hotel.

Temprano en la mañana habían comenzado los estudios y análisis, Candy, había tratado de dormir, pero le había sido imposible, leer, o cualquier otra distracción también le estaba negada, simplemente esperaba, envuelta en sus recuerdos, por fin la puerta se abrió, y un enfermero entró, llevando a Albert en silla de ruedas, se veía agotado. Pero en cuanto la vio sonrió e hizo el ademán con su brazo para que ella se acercara.

Hola princesa.

¿Cómo estás amor?

Bien, ¿ya desayunaste?

No puedo comer nada, lo siento… ¿qué dijo el médico?

Vendrá en unos momentos a informarnos. ¿me pasas mi portafolio?

Candy se puso en pie, y le acercó lo que pedía, lo observó abrirlo, y sacar un legajo color vino, de inmediato lo reconoció como papeles oficiales, venían de su despacho de abogados.

Toma, necesito que los firmes.

¿Qué es esto?

Es el poder legal para que tomes decisiones médicas, y para que te informen, como mi esposa.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

Gracias.

Es lo correcto mi amor, pero hay cosas que también quiero que tomes en cuenta. Firmé provisiones específicas para algunos casos.

¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó ella alarmada.

Sí la operación sale mal, y quedo con vida, pero sin funciones cerebrales, he pedido que me desconecten y donen mis órganos…

Pero debemos esperar, no puede ser inmediato…

Mi amor, no más de un mes mi vida, no te tendré atada a mí por siempre, dejando que tu belleza y juventud se marchiten.

Puedo impugnar esto, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Sí, puedes impugnarlo, por eso te estoy explicando el porqué, y te pido que respetes mis decisiones. Mi testamento ya lo conoces, sabes que eres la matriarca de los Andrew, y puedes escoger casarte, y que tú hijo sea el patriarca, claro, que tu marido, debe estar dispuesto a que lleve el apellido de los Andrew…

Alto, Albert…

Princesa, lo siento, pero tenemos que hablarlo…

Ni siquiera sabes si la operación es viable, el médico no ha venido…

Candy fue interrumpida por el equipo de médicos especialistas que llegaban a dar su reporte.

Señor Andrew, Señorita Andrew…

Señora Andrew, por favor.

Lo siento Señora Andrew, debo tener mal mi información. – le dijo amablemente el galeno.

Doctor, precisamente le estaba entregando a Candy el poder legal para las decisiones médicas, y también la lista de provisiones en caso de imprevistos. Ella no es mi esposa legalmente, pero tiene todo el poder y privilegios de mi esposa, porque lo es en todo lo demás.

Ya veo señor Andrew, podría permitirme las previsiones.

El médico, procedió a repasar una por una con la pareja con la intención de verificar que en realidad comprendieran lo que conllevaban.

Bien, si me permiten darles las noticias…

Doctor…

¿Sí Señora Andrew?

Quiero añadir algo a esas cláusulas.

¿Amor?

Quiero la posibilidad de inseminarme si algo te pasa. – le dijo ella.

Candy…

Es la única forma en que puedo prometerte que no impugnare tus decisiones, no estoy lista para dejarte ir, y si debo hacerme cargo de la familia y el legado, lo haré por nuestro o nuestros hijos.

Lo que pide es posible señora Andrew, pero el señor Andrew debe estar de acuerdo.

¿Albert?

Sabes que no puedo negarte nada, pero consentiré con una condición, no lo harás hasta pasados dos años. Vivirás tu duelo, intentarás reconstruir tu vida, te serenarás y si después de dos años, aún quieres embarazarte, entonces lo harás.

El médico esperó por la respuesta de la rubia, ciertamente había visto casos poco convencionales en su vida, pero este era singular. Y el amor de la pareja era tangible, no era un duelo de poder, era una carta de amor dedicada al otro. Vio a la hermosa mujer suspirar, y las lágrimas correr por sus ojos, tomó a su esposo de la mano y le dijo, como sí nadie más existiera en la habitación.

Te amo, esperaré los dos años, pero nada cambiará mi parecer, tendré tú hijo, nuestro hijo.

Bien, princesa.

¿Y bien doctor? Disculpe, ahora sí lo dejaremos dar su reporte. – le dijo ella amablemente y un poco apenada.

Pues, las noticias son buenas, podemos operar, y esperar que la cirugía sea un éxito, hay muy buenas probabilidades, pero sigue habiendo riesgos, el de empeorar la lesión y perder más movilidad, y el de muerte. Se los digo, porque debo hacerlo, pero estoy optimista de que el daño es reversible. Quiero programar la cirugía para esta misma tarde. Sí ustedes están de acuerdo.

Los ojos de la rubia estaban anegados, había toda una mezcla de sentimientos, por un lado, escuchar que había esperanzas, más la incertidumbre, y el miedo a separarse de él.

Gracias Doctor, pero me gustaría que la cirugía fuera mañana, mi tía y uno de mis sobrinos vienen en camino, para acompañar a mi esposa, no quiero que esté sola en la espera.

Bien, es bastante razonable, la cirugía durará entr horas, y definitivamente será mejor que esté acompañada.

¿Debo quedarme en el hospital?

Me temo que sí, es necesario controlarlo todo, para que esté listo para entrar mañana temprano, es una ventana de oportunidad que no podemos perder.

Esa noche, ella durmió en sus brazos, y a la mañana siguiente, caminó con él hasta la última puerta posible, lo besó en los labios, y le dijo.

Recuerda que juraste regresar, sigo esperando que cumplas con tu promesa.

Lo haré princesa, recuerda que juraste ser feliz.

Ella le sonrió, apretó su mano, y lo observó partir, la última imagen que Albert vio fue ella parada con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas, pero una gran sonrisa en sus labios, Anthony y su tía estaban a su lado, y él alcanzó a robarle una última mirada, y lanzarle un beso, seguido de un te amo que retumbó en los pasillos del hospital, y que ella guardó en su corazón como su más grande tesoro.

Cuando Candy regresó a la habitación vio un enorme ramo de rosas, con una tarjeta esperaba por ella la tomó en sus manos y leyó.

Te amé, te amo, y te amaré.

Eternamente tuyo.

Albert.


	53. Chapter 52

**Capítulo 52 By K to C.**

Candy caminaba hacia el risco dónde alguna vez unió su vida a la de su príncipe, pareciera que había sido ayer, pero ella estaba consciente de que hacía una vida de ello, cerca de 11 años habían pasado desde aquella mágica y lejana noche cuando se habían creído dueños del mundo.

Ahora, a sus 36 años Candy aún recordaba con una sonrisa en los labios, sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos, por el grito de su hijo, William Albert Andrew tenía ocho años, y era el vivo retrato de su padre, Candy volteó a la dirección desde dónde la llamaba y observó a su pequeño hombrecito correr hacia ella.

¿A dónde vas mamá?

Subiré el risco

¿Puedo ir contigo?

Claro.

Mamá, háblame de papá.

Candy sonrió, Will había crecido escuchando cada aventura de su padre, y nada le gustaba más que escuchar una buena historia.

¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

Cuéntame cómo lo conociste.

Yo era una pequeña de seis años, ese día estaba muy triste, y lloraba en la colina de Pony, de pronto, un sonido como…

De caracoles arrastrándose.

Así es un sonido cómo de caracoles arrastrándose me sacó de mi mundo, y…

Un apuesto príncipe apareció.

Y me dijo…

Eres más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras.

Así es, eso me dijo.

Y dejaste de llorar, pero después desapareció dejando detrás el prendedor.

Así es jovencito, el prendedor que usarás el día de tu presentación.

Cuando cumpla 16.

Sí Will, cuando cumplas 16.

Y yo seré el patriarca de los Andrew un día.

Sí, un día, cuando estés listo, pero no hay prisa.

De pronto un par de vocecitas infantiles gritaron llamando a Will.

¡Will!

Ya llegó el tío Anthony con Antoinette y Aylin.

Sí, vamos a encontrarlos.

El hombre rubio ya venía al encuentro de ellos precedido por un par de hermosas mellizas, rubias como el sol, con ensortijados cabellos y ojos del color de las esmeraldas, en cuanto vieron a Candy se lanzaron a sus brazos, y ella reprimió su deseo de alzarlas a las dos, y en lugar de ello se sentó en el pasto para abrazarlas.

Las extrañé. – les dijo mientras las niñas le plantaban besos continuamente.

Y nosotras a ti.

Díganme, cómo las trató su padre.

Nos compró helados

Y chocolates.

Dijeron las niñas obviamente excitadas por la cantidad de azúcar consumida. Candy volteó a ver a Anthony con ojos de reproche, ahora sería difícil llevarlas a la cama.

Hola bonita. – le dijo él con cara culpable, mientras le quitaba a una de las niñas de los brazos, y besaba su mejilla. - ¿Cómo te has sentido hoy? – le dijo él mientras se sentaba a su lado, y ponía su mano en su vientre por unos momentos.

Anthony, ahora no dormirán a tiempo… - le dijo sin responderle.

Lo siento, es imposible negarles nada, cuando me miran con esa cara llena de inocencia, además también hemos traído helado para ustedes. – le dijo conciliador.

¿De chocolate?

Triple chocolate,

Está bien, te perdono. – le dijo ella con una luminosa sonrisa.

Ambos observaron a los niños corretear un rato más, y después bajaron tras de ellos, en una loca carrera hacía la casa. Candy se quedó atrás, Anthony se aseguró de que la niñera recibiera a los niños, y volvió por ella.

La observó parada en la orilla, del bosque, observando, en su rostro había una sonrisa etérea. Y lágrimas rodando libremente.

Pensabas en él ¿no? – le dijo mientras rodeaba sus hombros con su brazo y la apretaba contra sí

Lo siento, debemos ir a acostar a los niños…

Sabes bien que puedo con ellos solo, si quieres ve a dar un paseo…

A Will le gusta que yo lo arrope.

Sí, linda, pero de vez en cuando no le molesta que lo haga yo. Anda ve a encontrarte con el pasado por un rato.

Hoy recibí una noticia… - le dijo ella abruptamente. Anthony sospechaba de que se trataba, pero quería escucharlo de sus labios.

¿Quieres contármelo?

Samuel Goldman está muerto. -le dijo ella sin emoción.

Anthony respiró profundo recordando, mientras tomaba su mano y la apretaba afectuosamente, ella volteó a verlo, y clavó su mirada esmeralda en los ojos azul cielo de él, tan parecidos a los de Albert, que a veces era imposible no pensar en Albert cuando lo veía, lo extrañaba tanto, su mente jugaba con ella muchas veces cuando Anthony llegaba, por un momento ella creía verlo a él, a su príncipe, y luego se regañaba mentalmente, sabiendo perfectamente que no podía ser Albert.

¿Qué sucedió? – el tono de voz amable y comprensivo la sacó de sus pensamientos por un momento.

Al parecer no pudo soportar su ruina económica, y se suicidó. Dime que no tuvimos que ver con eso directamente. – le dijo ella suplicante.

¿Con el suicidio?

Sí.

No, no tuvimos que ver con el suicidio, y le dimos la oportunidad de salvarse de esa ruina, pero su orgullo pudo más.

Después de tantos años, una venganza me parece estúpida.

Lo sé, a mí también me lo pareció cuando Sophie me contó lo que vivió a su lado.

Nunca podré agradecerle suficiente…

Los dos rubios se perdieron en sus recuerdos.

 **Día después de navidad, Lakewood, cerca de 10 años atrás.**

 _Anthony esperaba en la puerta desde temprano, no quería dejarla ir sin preguntar porqué. La vio descender la escalera principal con una pequeña maleta en su mano. Era hermosa, eso era algo que siempre lo hacía suspirar, definitivamente le gustaba, lo volvía loco, y ahora quería saber porque se había negado a casarse con él._

 _Anthony…_

 _Pensaste que no me verías._

 _Así es, pensé que no querrías verme._

 _Quiero que hablemos antes de que te vayas, quiero saber porqué._

 _Sophie suspiró, y simplemente le dijo._

 _Porque no soy la mujer de tu vida, te amo, como nunca amé a nadie más, y como nunca amaré, creo, pero, no puedo permitirte que te cases conmigo solo porque es lo conveniente o lo que sigue, tú no me amas, te gusto, tenemos química, nos disfrutamos, pero Anthony, sé lo que es amar, lo veo en tus primos, en Candy y Albert, y sé que darías tú vida por Candy…_

 _Candy es mi pasado._

 _No, Candy es la mujer contra la que comparas a cualquier otra, y siempre salimos perdiendo, porque nadie es tan perfecto como el ideal que tienes de ella._

 _Sophie, no puedo creer que por eso te vayas…_

 _Anthony, desde los 15 años me quedó muy claro que, si quería mantener mi nivel de vida y lujos, debía tener un hombre a mi lado, después de todo ese fue el ejemplo de mi madrastra, así que cada una de mis relaciones fue por eso, y así fue al principio contigo, pero me enamoré, de ti, de tus valores, de tu perfecta familia, y no puedo conformarme con ser la mujer conveniente._

 _¿A dónde irás?_

 _A rehacer mi vida, a buscar un nuevo hombre rico que me mantenga, uno del que no esté enamorada, porque duele demasiado amar y no ser correspondida._

 _Anthony guardó silencio por un momento, y un plan comenzó a formularse en su cabeza._

 _Tengo una propuesta para ti._

 _Anthony…_

 _No te pediré que seas mi amante, tengo una idea, pero necesito que me des unos 15 minutos._

 _Está bien, esperaré en la biblioteca._

 _Ahora vuelvo._

 _Anthony subió las escaleras de dos en dos y buscó a cierta rubia de ojos verdes._

 _Tengo una idea, ven…- le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba a la biblioteca._

 _¿Anthony?_

 _Tengo a la mujer que puede hacer lo que queremos. – le dijo mientras entraba en la biblioteca con Candy a rastras, ella vio a Sophie sentada, y por un momento vio a Anthony con incertidumbre._

 _¿Seguro?_

 _Sí._

 _¿Qué es exactamente lo que sucede? - le preguntó Sophie confundida._

 _Tenemos un trato de negocios que ofrecerte. – le dijo Candy._

 _¿Negocios? Yo no entiendo de eso._

 _Este no será problema. – le dijo ella decidida._

 _Bien, los escucho._

 _Necesitamos quien se case con Samuel Goldman. – le dijo Candy sencillamente._

 _¿Qué!?_

 _Bien, la idea es que alguien se case con él, y nos ayude a despojarlo de todo, por supuesto, libraríamos lo que te ofrezcan en el prenupcial, además, pagaremos buenos honorarios._

 _No entiendo. – le dijo Sophie con cara de confusión._

 _Samuel, fue quien pidió el cambio de autos, quería matar a Albert. – le dijo la rubia, Sophie puso cara de sorpresa, comenzaba a entender._

 _Eres perfecta, porque nadie sabe que te pedí matrimonio, seguramente puedes jugar el papel de despechada y acercarte a él. Eso resuelve tu problema de manutención, no solo ahora, sino seguramente a futuro también, te ayudaremos con el prenupcial y con lo que necesites. – le dijo Anthony._

 _Sophie guardó silencio por unos momentos, y supo que no podía negárselo._

 _Bien, les ayudaré._

 _Gracias. – le dijo Candy, mientras le extendía documentos de confidencialidad, y la propuesta económica._

 _Sophie había firmado, y salido a cumplir con su misión._

 _Por supuesto había tenido éxito, pero le había costado golpes, moretones, y humillaciones, al final, estuvo aliviada y feliz de poder largarse del lado de ese maldito, con más de la mitad de su fortuna. Le habían tomado cerca de cuatro años, pero al fin lo había logrado, tenía el suficiente capital como para no tener que venderse de nuevo. Cuando Sophie salió con la mitad de la fortuna Goldman, ya se había hecho cargo de la desaparición del otro 25% .en pérdidas constantes en la bolsa._

 _Los investigadores contratados en secreto por Candy habían dado con la misma información que George, y cuando Candy tuvo la información, habló con Anthony, sabía que no podía quedarse cruzada de brazos, estaba furiosa, había podido pasar por alto que él le fuera infiel, eso ni siquiera la había enojado, pero saber que ese miserable se había atrevido buscar la muerte de Albert, seguramente con el fin de quedarse con ella, eso fue demasiado, sabía quién era el culpable de que Albert estuviese en una silla de ruedas, y sabía que en realidad lo había querido ver muerto, furia helada corrió por sus venas, un deseo de venganza que jamás había conocido la llenó, ahí fue donde ese loco plan surgió, por supuesto había necesitado de ayuda, y Anthony se hizo cargo de ayudarla._

 _Candy recordaba un poco más de ocho años atrás, cuando estando en su oficina Sophie fue a visitarla. Vio entrar no a la linda mujer de su edad de hacía cuatro años, sino una mujer algo mayor, Candy estaba segura de que ella no se veía tan grande como Sophie._

 _Sophie… - le dijo ella un poco sorprendida._

 _Sophie observó a la radiante rubia, a pesar de todo lo que había tenido que vivir, seguía siendo hermosa, y su evidente embarazo la hacía ver aún más radiante._

 _Candy, solo quiero que sepas que he cumplido con nuestro trato. – le dijo mientras le extendía los papeles del divorcio._

 _Sophie… - la realidad era que con todo lo acontecido durante esos años, y ahora con su embarazo no había tenido cabeza para una venganza._

 _Ahora soy libre, y me dedicaré a vivir sencillamente, tengo 28 años Candy, pero mi destino jamás dependerá de un hombre de nuevo._

 _¿Estás bien?_

 _Soy libre,_

 _No tengo palabras para agradecerte tu ayuda…_

 _Gracias a ustedes conocí una familia de verdad, conocí lo que era ver por los demás, y lo que es amar, así que no tienes nada que agradecer._

 _¿Qué harás?_

 _Viajaré, sin rumbo, ni dirección, a dónde mi corazón me lleve, y sonreiré sabiendo que él lo está pagando. Por el daño que te hizo a ti y por el que me hizo a mí. Ya me despedí de Anthony, sólo necesitaba verte antes de irme. Deseo lo mejor para ti y para el pequeño._

 _Candy sonrió acariciando levemente su abultado vientre, y por un segundo recordó su promesa hecha años atrás… esperaría por dos años, el plazo se había cumplido, y ahora llevaba el hijo de Albert en su vientre._

 _Gracias Sophie, recuerda que siempre nos tendrás para lo que necesites._

 _Gracias Candy, espero conocer a ese pequeño, sé que él será tu consuelo y alegría._

 _Candy solo asintió y la observó marcharse, seguía siendo hermosa, pero su alma parecía haber envejecido, ¿pero, acaso no les había sucedido a todos?_

 **Fin del flashback.**

¿Irás por tu caminata en el bosque? – le preguntó solo por protocolo Anthony, sabía bien que ella no resistiría la tentación de llamarlo con sus pensamientos.

Tal vez… - le dijo ella dudosa viéndolo a los ojos, con algo de cargo de consciencia, porque él la conocía tan bien.

Ve, conjúralo una vez más. – le dijo él mientras tiernamente besaba su frente.

Anthony sabía que ella lo haría de todas formas, y las tierras eran seguras, además de que cerca debían andar John o Steve, o los dos, ellos siempre estaban cerca, aunque su presencia no se notara, así que él la observó por unos momentos mientras ella se internaba en el bosque.

La rubia sonrió y se internó en el mágico bosque, las luciérnagas aún no salían, pero la luna comenzaba a llenar de plata los senderos, la bruma la envolvía y ella sabía perfectamente a dónde la llevarían sus pasos, sin necesidad de pensarlo, terminaría en la capilla de las rosas, su presencia era muy fuerte en ese lugar, y se había convertido en su refugio en los ratos de nostalgia, sabía que Anthony podía hacerse cargo de los niños, además los dos matrimonios Cornwell no tardarían en llegar, y Annie y Patty le ayudarían a Anthony si era necesario, ellas pondrían la mano firme necesaria en las gemelas, porque ese par hacía de su padre lo que querían, Candy sonrió recordando el día de su nacimiento, y como Anthony se volvía loco por ellas, habían crecido tan rápido, ahora tenían 4 años. El tiempo volaba.

Candy caminaba lentamente, envuelta en sus recuerdos, tan solo de recordar las lágrimas brotaban caudalosamente de sus ojos y rodaban por sus mejillas, 10 años atrás…

 **Houston Texas. 10 años atrás.**

 _Candy no podía dar más vueltas por esa sala de espera, ya lo había intentado todo, y sabía perfectamente que ponía nerviosa a su tía con tanta vuelta, pero Elroy se había mordido la lengua para no decirle nada. Anthony estaba al pendiente de ella, y de su tía, traía té, bocadillos, revistas, conversaba con ellas, pero Candy era apenas funcional, nunca había sido una mujer demasiado paciente, pero ahora los minutos parecían eternos, y la incertidumbre era demasiada._

 _Candice, siéntate un rato niña. – le dijo Elroy al fin._

 _Lo siento tía, es solo que… -_

 _Ya sé, lo entiendo, pero dando vueltas hasta marearnos no resuelves nada, mejor explícame lo de las muestras que habló el doctor hace un rato._

 _Son muestras de semen de Albert, en caso de ser necesarias. – le dijo la rubia sin explicar más._

 _¿De ser necesarias?_

 _Tía…_

 _Entiendo para que son, pero no entiendo porque serían necesarias._

 _Porque sigue habiendo riesgos en la cirugía, porque Albert no quiere estar en coma por más de un mes… - le dijo ella mientras se quebraba su voz._

 _¿Candy?_

 _Albert ha dejado establecido, que no podemos mantenerlo en coma por más de un mes, sí algo no sale bien, debemos dejarlo ir después de un mes y donar sus órganos. La condición que yo puse para eso es que se tomaran muestras suficientes para una inseminación artificial, y él aceptó con la condición de que espere dos años, antes de hacerlo… - las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas. Elroy la abrazó, no sabía que decir, pensar en que su sobrino podía no salir de esta era una posibilidad que se había negado a plantearse, y ahora que veía que tan real podía ser entendía bien, porque Candy estaba tan nerviosa._

 _Hija, no estarás sola, y sí algo sucede, y quieres tener un hijo de William, estaré ahí para apoyarte…_

 _Candy se apoyó en el regazo de Elroy, las lágrimas por fin la habían agotado, además de lo poco que había dormido y los nervios, así que dormitó por un rato, Elroy acarició sus cabellos, hasta que se quedó bien dormida, y luego Anthony hizo ademán de cargarla para acomodarla en otro lugar, pero Elroy negó con la cabeza._

 _Solo cúbrela con una manta, pobre niña, está agotada._

 _¿En verdad la apoyarás para tener el hijo de Albert si algo le pasa?_

 _Sí, por supuesto que lo haré, sí eso es lo que quiere._

 _Creo que él le pidió que espere dos años, para que ella cambie de parecer…_

 _Lo sé, pero también creo que un amor como el de ellos no muere en dos años, y menos si hay la esperanza y la ilusión de tener un bebé…_

 _¿La dejarás que viva sola?_

 _Sí se vuelve a casar debe ser con alguien que esté dispuesto a compartirla con William por el resto de su vida. – le dijo Elroy clavando los ojos en él intencionadamente._

 _Debe ser alguien que entienda lo que ellos han tenido, y que la ame lo suficiente, como para que lo demás no le importe… - le dijo Anthony pensativamente, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, porque el médico principal del caso hizo acto de presencia._

 _¿Doctor? – preguntó Elroy._

 _Hemos terminado la cirugía, parece que todo salió, bien, pero debemos esperar a qué él despierte, hubo complicaciones durante el procedimiento…_

 _¿Qué tipo de complicaciones? – preguntó Anthony._

 _El señor Andrew estuvo clínicamente muerto por un tiempo… por ahora, no sabemos cuáles pueden ser los daños de eso… esperaremos, y sí no procederemos a estudios…por ahora, está en recuperación y debemos esperar unas dos horas para que pase el efecto de la anestesia. Así que si prefieren dejar a la señora Andrew dormir, tal vez sea lo mejor._

 _Gracias doctor._

 _De nada señora, volveré en cuanto tengamos noticias._

 _Elroy y Anthony guardaron silencio por un largo tiempo, ambos rogaban por Albert, y porque la rubia que por fin dormía no despertara pronto. Algunas horas después el médico regresó, y esta vez pidió que la despertaran._

 _Candy, nena… - la llamó Anthony de cuclillas frente a ella. La rubia abrió los ojos y por un momento pareció confundida…_

 _Albert. – dijo viendo los ojos azul cielo del hombre frente a ella._

 _Tienen noticias, linda, despierta._

 _Ella se incorporó inmediatamente y se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que el médico esperaba por ella._

 _Lo siento…_

 _No tiene que disculparse señora Andrew._

 _¿Cómo está él? ¿Cómo salió todo?_

 _La cirugía en sí fue un éxito, no cabe duda de que el señor Andrew puede quedar curado de su lesión… - le dijo él titubeante, por un momento al ver la cara de felicidad de ella._

 _¿Podemos verlo?_

 _Señora Andrew... – el tono de voz era más que evidencia que algo andaba mal, ella se puso de pie y cruzó sus brazos._

 _¿Qué sucede? – preguntó tratando de ser fuerte._

 _El señor Andrew está en coma, estuvo clínicamente muerto por 10 minutos, y, no sabemos cuáles pueden ser los daños, ni si despertará antes del plazo establecido por él mismo._

 _Candy no escuchó más, todo se volvió oscuridad, Anthony apenas alcanzó a recibirla en sus brazos._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Por un momento la misma angustia y opresión que la embargó 10 años atrás se hizo presente, Candy rogaba porque todo fuese una pesadilla, porque su ausencia no fuera real, porque regresara a ella.

La magia del lugar la envolvió misericordiosamente, y a ratos casi podía sentirlo caminar a su lado.

De pronto alzó su mirada y vio la fantástica estructura que los había cobijado su noche de bodas, y no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia, volver a tener 25 años, y tenerlo ahí, junto a ella… Candy abrió la puerta y sintió su característico aroma, casi podía tocarlo, sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella, sus besos rozar sus labios hasta hacerlos enrojecer, sus manos recorrer su cuerpo, haciéndola suspirar, su aliento rozando su cuello, y su ronca voz varonil susurrarle palabras de amor al oído.

No pudo evitar recordar… **11 años atrás.**

 _L_ _legaron hasta la entrada, la luna llena brillaba alto sobre ellos, junto con su imponente manto de estrellas, iluminando su camino, hasta la hermosa, sencilla e imponente puerta de cedro que seguro tenía má_ _s de 600 a_ _ños, el techo era de dos aguas, y las ventanas, hermosos vitrales contando pasajes del Cantar de los Cantares de salomón_

 _Albert descendi_ _ó y la ayudó a bajar, Candy no supo de donde salió, pero un hombre se acercó y haciendo una pequeña reverencia se llevó a Madoc con é_ _l. Ella volte_ _ó a ver a Albert por unos segundos con una mirada interrogante._

 _No te preocupes pequeña, será como si solo fuésemos tú y yo, pero, hay un perímetro de seguridad en los alrededores, por ahora no pienses en ello, le dijo él atrayéndola hacía sí, con seguridad, la envolvió en sus brazos, y la besó hasta que ambos quedaron sin aliento, la plateada luz de luna los bañaba, y sin darse cuenta, ellos mismos parecían personajes sacados de algún cuento, un reacio guerrero escocés, y su bella elfa._

 _Me siento en un sueño Albert, y tengo miedo de despertar._

 _No es un sueño mi amor, es la historia de nuestras vidas, nuestro pasado, presente y futuro._

 _Te amo._

 _Yo también princesa._

 _Se besaron una vez más, y despué_ _s Albert la tom_ _ó en brazos para llevarla de esa forma a través del umbral. Al interior del edificio que sería mudo testigo de su amor, pasión y deseo. Por fin la haría suya una vez más, por primera vez como su esposa, su amada esposa. Eran felices, la vida les sonreía, y sus corazones latían al uní_ _sono una vez m_ _á_ _s._

 _Candy quedó sorprendida cuando cruzaron el umbral y Albert cerró la puerta tras de sí, el piso y las paredes estaban recubiertas en fino cedro del Líbano, las velas iluminaban seductoramente el lugar, pero Candy pudo darse cuenta de que el edificio no estaba como ella lo recordaba, no era solo una nave vacía, sino un maravilloso apartamento, con todas las amenidades necesarias, y aprovechando la triple altura del techo, y lo que alguna vez debió haber sido el balcón del coro, Albert había montado en el mezanine una cama de ensueño, cuatro postes, cortinas de gasa blancas, y lujosos y esponjados edredones de seda._

 _Una antigua y maravillosa alfombra persa, multicolor con intrincados diseñ_ _os de flores cubr_ _ía el área de la sala, y cómodos sillones de terciopelo y de cuero, atiborrados de hermosos cojines de diferentes estilos daban un aire acogedor, un pequeño comedor para cuatro personas, y las paredes con libreros magníficamente empotrados, con libros que Candy no necesitaba ver de cerca para saber que incluían sus favoritos, en el centro, un gran candelabro antiguo, de cristal cortado, lanzaba destellos multicolores, si bien, el lugar era un poco ecléctico, era simplemente lujoso, acogedor, y cada centímetro hablaba de la devoción de Albert hacia ella._

 _Albert… ¿Cómo es esto posible?_

 _¿A que te refieres?_

 _Esto no es trabajo de un día._

 _No, lo ordené la última vez que estuvimos aquí, te encantó el lugar, y siempre imaginé poder darle uso habitacional, así que tú fuiste mi inspiración, soñé que un día pasaríamos aquí nuestra noche de bodas…._

 _Mandaste a hacer todo esto, hace más de cuatro años…_

 _Mi amor, siempre creí que un día serías mi esposa, y mi error fue darnos por perdidos, pero ahora estamos aquí, juntos, en el lugar que soñé sería el santuario de nuestro amor._

 _Te quedó increíble, Albert es simplemente hermoso._

 _No más que tú… - le dijo él con una mirada intensamente cargada de deseo. Atrayéndola una vez más hacía él._

 _Candy se perdió en sus besos, y las caricias que sus manos le proporcionaban recorriendo lenta y pausadamente cada centímetro de su cuerpo, aún cubierto por el magnífico vestido, mientras, sus labios exploraban su boca, su níveo cuello, y lo lóbulos de sus orejas, Candy sintió como el calor la inundaba, y ese familiar deseo que solo había sentido con él la hacía perder la noción del tiempo y del lugar._ _ **Fin del flashback.**_

El dolor atenazó su garganta, sintió que se asfixiaba, y un gemido de angustia y dolor escapó de sus labios, Dios, lo extrañaba tanto, lo añoraba con todo su ser, era como sí el oxígeno le hiciera falta, aún ahora 11 años después, su ausencia le era insoportable. Las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas, lo quería con ella, lo quería a su lado, quería sentir su fuerza, sus brazos, su hombría, sus emociones estaban a flor de piel, y no podía parar de llorar, la mayor parte del tiempo trataba de ser fuerte, de pretender que no lo extrañaba, que todo estaba bien, pero no, nada estaba bien, ella estaba en Escocia, en el escenario de su mágica noche de bodas, y a cada lugar que iba su recuerdo la asaltaba, y aunque la familia estaba reunida a su alrededor, aunque Anthony hacia lo posible porque ella estuviera cómoda, por ayudarla con los niños, por cumplir sus antojos, la realidad era que el dolor de su ausencia era cada vez más terrible, y lo único que quería era tenerlo a su lado, se sentía mal, egoísta, su lógica le decía que no tenía porque sentirse así, que los recuerdos podían seguir presentes, pero que el dolor que sentía era irracional, sin embargo, su corazón y su alma no entendían razones y se desgarraban ante el peso de su ausencia.

Sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, y sin pensarlo dos veces dijo su nombre en voz alta, aun sabiendo que era imposible que él estuviera ahí.

Albert… -

Sí princesa. -

Su cálida voz inundó su ser, y ella simplemente cerró los ojos rogando al cielo que su presencia pudiese ser verdad.

 **Nota:**

 **Hola chicas, faltan minutos para las 12 de la noche… 33 reviews del capítulo anterior… debo confesarles algo, tengo una obsesión con el número de reviews, y el capítulo con más reviews en esta historia es el capítulo dónde Candy se acuesta con Terry, creo que llegó a 120 reviews, sé que muchos de esos reviews fueron de odio, pero… tengo un sueño, un sueño, que en este momento parece inalcanzable… quiero que Crónicas de Amor cierre con 2500 reviews, sé que es un sueño, y que con este capítulo algunas querrán matarme, no quiero que publiquen reviews solo porque sí, pero sí quisiera que si lees en silencio, me regales en estos últimos capítulos tú review, a ver si mi sueño puede hacerse realidad, según mis cálculos necesito como 50 reviews por capítulo que falta, tengo cuatro capítulos contando este escritos, y uno más en proceso, les ofrezco publicar nuevo capítulo en cuanto alcance 50 reviews (si no los alcanza, de todas formas el viernes publicaré como lo he venido haciendo)… ¿Qué dicen?**

 **Gracias por todo, en verdad jamás creí llegar a 2000 reviews, y ahora, quiero más, lo siento, me he vuelto adicta, no sé que será de mí en la próxima historia, no si habrá un próxima historia, tengo pánico escénico.**

 **Bendiciones.**

Keyag


	54. Chapter 53

**Hola chicas, wow, mil gracias por su respuesta, a las que han salido de su silencio y a las que siguen escribiéndome capítulo a capítulo, quería hacer una lista y agradecer personalmente a cada una, pero, la verdad ando un poco corta de tiempo, y no podré hacerlo sino hasta en la noche, y no quería dejarlas sin publicar hasta esa hora, por eso, hago un agradecimiento general ahora... en serio, no tengo palabras, estoy gratamente sorprendida, gracias por su ecuanimidad, por su apoyo, por todo.**

 **Luz, lamento que estés molesta, y lo entiendo, y lamento si te ofendí al pedir que me apoyaran con reviews, ciertamente estás en todo tu derecho de no dar ni uno más, y en cuanto a que no he vuelto al grupo de Albertfans, no sé si recuerdas que esa vez buscaba una historia, era una historia que quería compartir con Candyfan777 y asi fue como entré, después recordé que Fran había leído y comentado la primer parte de Laberintos, años atrás, cuando la publique en ccfanfics, y por eso hice el comentario de que la había terminado y ahora estaba en fanfiction, jamás fue mi intención entrar a hacerme publicidad ni nada por el estilo como pareces implicar... lamento que te sientas ofendida, no fue mi intención, y sí, los reviews me importan, porque al final del día es lo que me permite saber que piensan de lo que escribo, y eso es importante para mi.**

 **Rore, tal vez ya no me leas, pero si lo haces, gracias por el apoyo, y lamento haberte decepcionado.**

 **C. thanks for being there and for harnessing my crazyness.**

 **Bendiciones a todas, y créanme que no ha sido a propósito el no terminar la historia, lo estoy intentando, pero cada vez que creo que estoy cerca del final resulta que no es así, y como les dije una vez no quiero ser poco respetuosa de su tiempo y apresurar el final, odio cuando eso pasa, quiero que el final sea épico, que valga la pena, que podamos y puedan suspirar de amor, por favor... hang it there for a little longer.**

 **Capítulo 53.**

 **10 años atrás.**

 _Algunas horas después el médico regresó, y esta vez pidió que la despertaran._

 _Candy, nena… - la llamó Anthony de cuclillas frente a ella. La rubia abrió los ojos y por un momento pareció confundida…_

 _Albert. – dijo viendo los ojos azul cielo del hombre frente a ella._

 _Tienen noticias, linda, despierta._

 _Ella se incorporó inmediatamente y se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que el médico esperaba por ella._

 _Lo siento…_

 _No tiene que disculparse señora Andrew._

 _¿Cómo está él? ¿Cómo salió todo?_

 _La cirugía en sí fue un éxito, no cabe duda de que el señor Andrew puede quedar curado de su lesión… - le dijo él titubeante, por un momento al ver la cara de felicidad de ella._

 _¿Podemos verlo?_

 _Señora Andrew... – el tono de voz era más que evidencia que algo andaba mal, ella se puso de pie y cruzó sus brazos._

 _¿Qué sucede? – preguntó tratando de ser fuerte._

 _El señor Andrew está en coma, estuvo clínicamente muerto por 10 minutos, y, no sabemos cuáles pueden ser los daños, ni si despertará antes del plazo establecido por él mismo._

 _Candy no escuchó más, todo se volvió oscuridad, Anthony apenas alcanzó a recibirla en sus brazos._

 _Candy recuperó la conciencia algunas horas después, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una cama de hospital, y cuando volteó a su alrededor, descubrió a Elroy sentada en el sillón mirando por la ventana._

 _¿Tía?_

 _Candice, ¿cómo te sientes? Un poco drogada…_

 _El médico te dio algo para que durmieras, has estado fuera por cerca de 18 horas. Te hizo análisis, pensó que tal vez…_

 _¿Qué tal vez estaba embarazada?_

 _Sí._

 _No, no lo estoy, le dijo ella con algo de tristeza en la voz._

 _Todo estará bien mi niña, ya lo verás._

 _Quiero verlo._

 _En cuanto el médico te dé de alta._

 _Las siguientes semanas las había pasado al lado de la cama de Albert, Anthony y Elroy la obligaban a ir a comer y a descansar, pero ella no quería estar lejos, sentía que el tiempo se agotaba, faltaba solo una semana para que se cumpliera el plazo, y aunque le había prometido a Albert que no haría nada por impugnar su decisión, ya estaba viendo con George la forma de hacerlo. Sin embargo, no estaban seguros de que ella pudiera hacer algo, no era legalmente su esposa._

 _Ese día Candy sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, pero no estaba solo triste, estaba furiosa, furiosa con la vida, con el destino, con ella misma, por haber sido tan estúpida tantas veces, si no se le hubiese ocurrido anular su boda con él la primera vez, si no le hubiese dado por vagar por el mundo, en vez de quedarse con él, si no hubiese huido una vez más después de la boda de Stear y Patty, había tantos hubieras… y furiosa con él, por haber firmado esa maldita petición de cesar los cuidados médicos después de un mes. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y la furia hacía ebullición en ella, hasta que no pudo contenerse más._

 _¡Maldita sea Albert! ¡Te exijo que no me dejes sola, me juraste que estaríamos juntos, que estarías conmigo para cumplir mis sueños, que nunca más estaría sola, no puedes irte, no puedes dejarme! ¡No puedes irte! – le gritó ella mientras se acomodaba con cuidado en su pecho para dar rienda suelta a su llanto, con uno de sus delicados puños golpeaba el pecho de Albert, como ordenándole a su corazón que no se rindiera. Alguno de sus movimientos hizo que la alarma de los aparatos se disparara, Candy no tuvo tiempo de parpadear dos veces, antes de que el equipo médico llegara, Albert parecía estar teniendo un paro cardiaco, ella se negaba a dejarlo, Anthony tuvo que entrar y tomarla en sus brazos para sacarla de ahí._

 _¡NO! Déjame estar ahí, no puedo dejarlo solo. -Ella gritaba, pataleaba e intentaba zafarse de Anthony, pero era demasiado menuda, y Anthony si bien un par de centímetros menos alto que Albert, tenía la misma estructura fuerte, y simplemente la envolvió en sus brazos, acercándola a él fuertemente, las lágrimas también corrían por sus ojos._

 _Nena, debes darles espacio a los médicos, todo estará bien, todo estará bien… -_

 _Ambos observaban desde afuera como los médicos hacían todo por ayudar a Albert, pero en algún momento alguien cerró las cortinas, y ellos se quedaron ahí, parados, abrazados el uno al otro, llenos de incertidumbre, y con el terror apresando sus gargantas._

 _El médico salió, 40 minutos después, junto con el equipo y se acercó a los rubios._

 _Señora Andrew… -_

 _Por unos segundos Candy sintió que todo se movía a su alrededor, pero solo tomó la mano de Anthony fuertemente, no podía desmayarse._

 _¿Cómo está él?_

 _Estable señora Andrew, retiramos el respirador, al parecer, la crisis tuvo un poco que ver con ello, ya puede respirar por si solo, la actividad cerebral está bien…_

 _¿Está consciente?_

 _No señora, aún no, estuvo sin ritmo cardiaco unos tres minutos. Por ahora solo queda esperar._

 _Gracias._

 _Anthony la abrazó._

 _Debes comer algo, e irte a descansar, el chofer te espera abajo._

 _No._

 _Candy…_

 _No, no puedo irme, no me iré de su lado, queda tan poco tiempo Anthony… - le dijo ella con los ojos anegados. Anthony supo que no podría moverla del lado de Albert, así que se encargaría de que ella estuviera lo más cómoda posible._

 _Bien, voy por comida, comerás en la habitación, y dormirás ahí, es eso o le pido al doctor que te sede. – le dijo él con el tono autoritario que Albert usaría para hacerla entrar en sentido común. Y para su sorpresa, ella reaccionó como lo hubiera hecho con Albert ante ese tono de voz… cedió._

 _Gracias, pero algo sencillo, una sopa, o algo así, y un té, mis nervios están tan alterados que dudo que la cafeína sea buena idea._

 _Bien, regreso en un rato, anda, ve a verlo._

 _Gracias Anthony… - le dijo ella mientras besaba su mejilla, y se dirigía a la habitación, estaba agotada, todas sus fuerzas parecían haberse ido con sus emociones._

 _Entró en la habitación y se acercó a él. besó levemente sus labios y le dijo._

 _Por favor no me dejes. – después acercó una silla y se sentó apoyando su rostro en la palma de la mano de Albert, quería sentir su toque, su calor, mientras aún fuese posible._

 _Cuando Anthony regresó con la comida la encontró dormida en esa incómoda posición, pero no se atrevió a moverla, simplemente cubrió su espalda con la frazada que ella misma había comprado para Albert meses atrás en New York, y la dejó dormir en ese sueño atormentado y profundo en el que había caído._

 _Fueron días de espera, Candy no se separó de su lado, pero estaba consciente que las arenas del destino en su reloj de arena se agotaban, los últimos granos resbalaban inexorablemente, y ella no podía hacer nada para detenerlos._

 _Se sentaba por largas horas al lado de él, tomando su mano, contemplando su amado rostro, acariciando sus cabellos, a veces se acurrucaba en su pecho con cuidado, y movía su brazo para que la abrazara, la tía Elroy y Anthony se habían dado por vencidos en cuanto a sacarla del hospital, sabían que ella no lo abandonaría, hasta que la última palabra no estuviese dicha._

 _Albert, mi amor, lucha mi vida, por favor no te rindas, aún nos falta tanto por vivir, mi vida, tenemos tantas aventuras por delante, formaremos una familia, envejeceremos juntos, por favor amor mío… por favor… - ese era algunas veces el ruego de ella, pero los días pasaban, y nada cambiaba._

 _El sentido de fatalidad se cernía sobre ella, la esperanza ahora parecía perdida, y se sentía sola, sola a pesar de estar acompañada, sola a pesar de que había tanta gente a su alrededor, sola, a pesar de que Elroy y Anthony se desvivían por cuidarla y consolarla, faltaban tres días para que el plazo se cumpliera, y los hermanos Cornwell, junto con sus padres habían viajado para estar presentes, también George, Patty y Annie, debido a lo avanzado de su embarazo se habían quedado en Chicago, con los padres de Annie y la abuela Martha, Candy apenas había volteado a ver a quienes entraban o salían de la habitación, en algún momento todo se volvió silencio._

 _Elroy entró por unos minutos, había logrado que Candy se fuera con Diana al hotel a darse un baño y comer algo, habían tenido que jurarle que no sería más de una hora y media, los demás se habían quedado para despedirse de William, no querían hacerlo mientras Candy estuviese ahí, los médicos no podían explicar la situación, porque en apariencia todo estaba bien, pero mientras no saliera del coma, y habiendo ya tenido paros cardio-respiratorios, las probabilidades de que volviera suceder, eran muy altas, y el problema, era que pasados tres días más no podrían resucitarlo, legalmente él lo había arreglado así._

 _Elroy entró a la habitación, y observó al joven que ella consideraba su hijo, no por primera vez se preguntaba si la línea patriarcal de los Andrew no estaría maldita, ¿sería acaso que era tiempo de enfrentar la realidad, y darse cuenta qué las mujeres Andrew eran las destinadas a llevar el peso del clan sobre los hombros?_

 _Tomó la mano de su apuesto sobrino, y sabiendo que estaba sola le habló con el corazón en la mano._

 _Hijo, perdóname si fui muy dura contigo en ocasiones, solo quería que pudieras llevar sobre tus hombros el peso del clan, que estuvieses lo mejor preparado posible… pero, te amo, eres el hijo que no tuve William, y sí al igual que tu padre decides dejarnos, solo puedo prometerte lo que le prometí a él, yo veré por ella, veré por Candice, y por su hijo, porque conociéndola, sé perfectamente, que ella tendrá un hijo tuyo, si volverá a enamorarse, no lo sé, pero te juro que la ayudaré a salir de esta, y que le enseñaré a criar a un Andrew, al próximo patriarca, pero sobre todo, a un hombre bueno, carismático, amante de la naturaleza, y del más necesitado, un hombre como tú… jamás estará sola, y ese pequeño siempre sabrá que su padre era el mejor hombre del mundo… te lo prometo mi niño. – le dijo ella besando su frente. Las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos._

 _Tía.. – Anthony había entrado, y posaba su mano en su hombro._

 _Te dejaré a solas con él hijo. – le dijo Elroy recobrando su compostura y saliendo de la habitación._

 _Anthony observó a su tío, en parte era como verse en un espejo, él era su vínculo con su madre, una madre que no recordaba más que vagamente, y que en cada uno de sus recuerdos estaba ligada al hombre que ahora yacía en la cama… no lo llamaba tío, después de todo, gracias a Candy había podido conocerlo como hombre, como amigo, como rival de amores… aunque si debía ser honesto, la verdad era que no había competencia, el corazón de Candy había sido de él por siempre, solo por eso es que se había acercado a él, porque lo había confundido con el príncipe de la colina…_

 _Albert, gracias, gracias por siempre cuidar de mí, de la familia, por enseñarme a ser un hombre íntegro, y honesto, por darme el mejor ejemplo de vida, de amor, de todo… la verdad me niego a que está sea nuestra despedida, al igual que Candy quiero exigirte que luches, que despiertes, porque esa pequeña rubia se romperá en mil pedazos si tú faltas… creo que siempre has sabido que la amo… no puedo ocultártelo, pero también sé que ella es tuya, su corazón es tuyo… sin embargo, quiero que sepas, que si te vas, yo velaré por ella, me haré cargo de que sea feliz, de que sus sueños se cumplan, y cuando decida tener a tu hijo, me aseguraré de que no pasé por ello sola, mi vida será dedicada a ellos, no porque espere que me corresponda… eso es algo que hace mucho supe no sería posible, sino porque sé que no tendrás paz, a menos que sepas que ella estará bien… Gracias Albert, gracias por todo, y ten por seguro de que cumpliré mi promesa de hacerla feliz. –_

 _Anthony apretó la mano de Albert, y se sentó a su lado a esperar, sabía que Candy volvería pronto, tomó el libro que ella había estado leyendo, y vio la página marcada… leyó el poema que ella había estado leyendo, y sintió un nudo en la garganta… ella se estaba preparando para dejarlo ir._

 **Do not stand at my grave and weep  
I am not there. I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow.  
I am the diamond glints on snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
I am the gentle autumn rain.  
When you awaken in the morning's hush  
I am the swift uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circled flight.  
I am the soft stars that shine at night.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry;  
I am not there. ****I did not die.**

 **Mary Elizabeth Frye**

 _La soledad se había vuelto su compañera, y ahora sabía que así sería de ahora en adelante, estaría sola, iba a cumplir su promesa hecha a Albert, lo dejaría ir, y dentro de dos años tendría al hijo que había soñado, criaría a su hijo en memoria del hombre que la había amado más de lo que era humanamente posible, y al que amaría toda su vida._

 _Mi príncipe, te amé, te amo, y te amaré… y por eso hoy te dejo libre, eres libre mi amor, descansa, desciende al valle, toma la mano de Rosemary y conoce a los pequeños que ya no serán, saluda al pequeño que será, porque en dos años lo llamaré a que venga a traer luz a mis días… sé que esperas que yo recapacite, que me enamore de nuevo, que rehaga mi vida, pero cariño mío, mi amado, mi corazón es tuyo, siempre ha sido tuyo, desde los seis años, cuando en la colina de Pony me consolaste, supe… supe que tú eras mi príncipe, ya ahora, 20 años después, sigo sabiendo, que conocí a mi príncipe, que supe lo que era amar y ser amada… Te amo, y por eso te digo, descansa, no te preocupes por mí, ni por la familia, saldremos adelante, y mantendremos el legado de nuestros antepasados, los Andrew renaceremos de las cenizas del dolor, y criaremos un Andrew más, un Andrew bondadoso, amante de la naturaleza, del prójimo, un hijo tuyo, producto de nuestro amor, de tu fortaleza, y ejemplo…. Un hijo nuestro, que crecerá en mi vientre, que abrazaré con todo mi amor… el testimonio de que nuestro amor existe, aún más allá de a muerte…. Un pequeño que conocerá cada historia, que sabrá que su padre lo amó y lo deseó, que crecerá escuchando nuestra historia, tú serás su héroe… su padre…_ "Tá tú an ceann amháin go bhfuil mo chroi." _–+_

 _La voz de Candy se quebró por completo, el nudo en su garganta le impedía decir nada más, besó sus labios, rogando por una respuesta, su aliento aún estaba presente, sus labios aún eran cálidos, su corazón aún latía…aún había vida… Lloro un mar de lágrimas, lloró sabiendo, que era tiempo de dejarlo ir, lloró por su amor perdido, por su juventud, por sus abrazos y sus besos, lloró por lo que pudo haber sido y no fue… lloró hasta quedar dormida. Esa mañana cuando despertó, Candy no se imaginaba qué en pocas horas, su vida daría un giro de 180 grados._


	55. Chapter 54

**Capítulo 54**

Dios, lo extrañaba tanto, lo añoraba con todo su ser, era como sí el oxígeno le hiciera falta, aún ahora 11 años después, su ausencia le era insoportable. Sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, y sin pensarlo dos veces dijo su nombre en voz alta, aun sabiendo que era imposible que él estuviera ahí.

-Albert… -

-Sí princesa. -

Su cálida voz inundó su ser, y ella simplemente cerró los ojos dejándose llevar. Sus fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura, Candy sintió su imponente presencia a su espalda, mientras sus labios recorrían su cuello. Lo había extrañado tanto. Hasta el punto de casi creer volverse loca.

-¿Es pecado ser infiel fantaseando contigo?

-No, es pecado que no lo hagas.

-Te he extrañado, como una loca, tu ausencia me ha calado hasta los huesos.

-Lo siento princesa, te juro que moría por venir a tu lado, pero, sabes que han sido meses complicados, no planeamos que nuestro pequeño contratiempo se metiera en el medio. Le dijo él aun abrazándola por la espalda y acariciando su abultado vientre, estaba cerca de los siete meses, y había sido inesperado, ambos habían creído que su familia ya estaba completa, 5 niños eran más que suficiente, y ahora, venía un sexto en camino.

-No creo que me extrañaras tanto, después de todo, haz pasado estos meses perdido en sabrá Dios dónde con esa arquitecta.

-¿Celosa?

-Sí, celosa de que ella ha podido verte a diario, de que antes yo hubiese ido contigo, de que, en realidad, debía estar a tu lado, y de que, si mal no recuerdo, aún te faltaban dos meses más de trabajo, Dios William, ha sido horrible estar sin ti seis meses. – le dijo ella aun llorando como magdalena.

-Princesa, perdóname, no era lo que pretendía, pero sabes bien que este tour era por lugares que presentaban un riesgo para ti y para nuestro bebé, y aunque quise venir antes, entre las inundaciones, los percances en las minas, etc.. ha sido casi imposible, pero es más que horrible estar sin ti, así que, dejé a la arquitecta con su obra, y dentro de unas semanas o un mes mandaré a alguien a supervisar, Stear puede divertirse creando posibilidades sustentables para la comunidad.

En todo este tiempo él no había dejado de besarla, y ahora sus manos recorrían ávidamente sus curvas, el cuerpo de ella reaccionaba a sus demandas, sus hormonas la habían casi hecho perder la cordura, en esos seis meses, durante el día trataba de ser fuerte, de jugar con los niños, la verdad era que tenía todo un sistema de apoyo, y estaba consciente de que era bendecida por ello, pero, Albert era su centro.

El apuesto hombre la volteó hacia él y la despojó del sweater, desnudándola de cintura para arriba, mientras con sus manos buscaba deshacerse del brassier, sus sensibles senos respondieron a su toque en automático, irguiéndose y endureciéndose, a pesar del dolor, la línea entre el la incomodidad y el placer terminó por borrarse pronto, él besó su boca con determinación, su lengua la invadió, mientras ella desabrochaba su camisa, y repasaba su torso con sus delicadas manos, a sus 44 años Albert era aún más guapo, sus líneas más duras, su rostro más varonil, su torso deliciosamente bronceado por esos meses pasados en el amazonas, y en las selvas tropicales asiáticas.

Él la besó con pasión y delicadeza, acarició su cuerpo y fue recorriendo con besos su delicada anatomía, era una delicia, sus senos más llenos, y su abdomen redondeado deliciosamente, era la imagen de la diosa de la fertilidad, decadentemente bella, etérea, para él inalcanzable en esos meses de ausencia, su cuerpo temblaba por su cercanía, siguió recorriéndola con besos, hasta quedar de rodillas frente a ella, y por un momento se abrazó a su cintura, recargando su rostro en su abdomen. Sintió el movimiento de su hija, y sonrió embelesado.

-Te amo, princesa, no puedo creer que seremos padres de nuevo, y que será una niña…

-Yo también te amo, pero por favor no pares, hazme el amor, que hace unos minutos pensé que alucinaba tu presencia.

Él no se hizo del rogar, y simplemente la alzó en brazos para llevarla hasta la cama, hacía frío, pero no se preocuparía por encender la chimenea, sabía bien que sus cuerpos se calentarían de otra forma.

La recostó en el mullido edredón y procedió a desvestirla por completo, mientras llenaba de besos cada uno de sus rincones.

Candy amaba la sensación de su incipiente barba, y de sus manos rugosas, por el trabajo manual que seguramente había realizado en esos meses, amaba su aroma, el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella, sus fuertes brazos envolviéndola, su poderoso miembro invadiéndola sin piedad, llenándola, acariciando su intimidad, de manera prodigiosa, haciéndola perder el sentido del tiempo, de la realidad, del presente, de todo aquello que no fuera su piel siendo deliciosamente acariciada por él, por su amado esposo, por el hombre de su vida, el padre de sus hijos, su cómplice, su mejor amigo, el amor de su vida sin lugar a dudas.

Cuando todo su deseo y pasión se hubieron vaciado, ella se acurrucó en su fuerte pecho, con sus brazos protectores alrededor de ella, y acarició levemente su torso.

-Debemos volver. – dijo ella con un suspiro.

-No, no es necesario.

-Los niños…

-Hay tres niñeras, tres tíos, y cuatro tías que sin duda pueden con 5 niños…

-Jajajajaja, 5 son los nuestros, más las gemelas que son un torbellino, sobre todo porque Gabrielle tuvo que ir a ver a su madre porque está enferma, los 4 de Stear y Patty, y los 4 de Archie y Annie, son 11 niños…

-Y son 9 adultos amor mío, estoy seguro de que pueden darnos algo de tiempo para nosotros…

-Si no aviso que no volveré tendremos a Anthony en la puerta buscándome…

-Jajajajaja, pobre, y pobre de Archie y de Stear que han tenido que hacerla de niñeros, pero no te preocupes, yo les avisé.

-¿Él sabía que venías?

-¿Por qué crees que te mandó al bosque?

-Sabe que camino por el bosque…

-Sí, pero esta vez sabía que no volverías hasta mañana, así que duerme, que se perfectamente que no lo has hecho muy bien.

\- Me hacías falta… ¿se quejaron contigo? ¿me tienes vigilada?

\- Siempre, eres mi tesoro más grande, así que sí, me informaron de cada uno de tus desvelos, de tus antojos, de tus lágrimas, de todo…

\- No es justo, a mí nadie me informa, tengo que conformarme con saber que el trabajo está teniendo éxito en los reportes quincenales. – le dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

\- Anda amor mío, duerme, descansa. – le dijo él con voz soñolienta, sin embargo, no dejó de acariciar su cabello, y tarareó una antigua canción de cuna en gaélico para ayudarla a dormir.

Albert estaba cansado, pero no quería dormir, quería disfrutarla, disfrutar su aroma, su calidez, sentir su respiración, sus latidos, y los movimientos de su hija… su hija, esperaba que se pareciera a ella, adoraba a su única hija, Alisha, y recordaba lo que había sentido cuando la tuvo por primera vez en sus brazos, en ese lugar olvidado por el mundo, dónde el hambre y el dolor eran el diario vivir de tantos…

 **Tres años atrás, La India.**

 _Albert y Candy avanzaban en el Land Rover por caminos rurales, habían dejado a sus cuatro torbellinos en Chicago con sus tíos y habían emprendido ese viaje juntos, los meses anteriores habían sido una larga espera llena de incertidumbre, los procesos de adopción eran largos y tediosos, pero ellos no se habían dado por vencidos, habían comenzado el proceso de adopción poco antes de que naciera su último hijo, tenían 4 hermosos hijos varones:_

 _Will, el mayor, una copia al carbón de él mismo, había sido concebido en tierras extranjeras, durante esos dos años que se habían dedicado a vagabundear después de que él había vuelto a caminar, había nacido en Escocia, como correspondía al primogénito de los Andrew._

 _Ailbeart, su homónimo en gaélico, su dulce niño tenía 6 años, los ojos verdes de su madre, y cabello castaño claro, a sus seis años podía tocar el piano bastante bien, y adoraba leer, era todo un intelectual, y seguía a su tío Allistear como su pequeña sombra._

 _Ewan tenía 5 años, Candy se había embarazado muy pronto, y los niños apenas se llevaban un año, y por supuesto eran cómplices en todo, tenía los ojos azules de los Andrew, pero el cabello algo más oscuro, de un color casi chocolate, amaba los animales al igual que sus padres, y era común que regresara a casa con algún animalito herido._

 _Y por último, el que pensaron sería su último hijo biológico, Evan, de 4 años, al igual que con Ewan y Ailbert, el tiempo había sido mínimo entre el nacimiento y el embarazo, Evan era un experto trepador de árboles, el protector de Alisha, y eterno admirador de su madre, cuando él había cumplido nueve meses, la agencia de adopciones les había informado a Candy y a Albert que tenían a la bebé perfecta para ellos, una pequeña de tan solo dos meses de nacida, que al igual que muchas otras había sido abandonada a su suerte, Candy y Albert no lo pensaron dos veces, y tomaron el jet para ir en busca de la hija que les era regalada, eran felices con sus cuatro varones, pero Candy no había desechado su sueño de darle un hogar y una oportunidad a una pequeña sin esperanza, nativa de ese mágico país que había conquistado su corazón hacia toda una vida._

 _Cuando llegaron a Delhi la encargada de la adopción los esperaba. Era una mujer de unos 50 años, vestida en un colorido sari, su nombre era Rohana._

 _\- Señora Andrew, Señor Andrew, bienvenidos. – les dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia._

 _\- Candy y Albert, por favor Rohana, estamos muy emocionados…_

 _\- Bien, iremos por ella mañana temprano, es un viaje de unas tres horas, y no hay dónde quedarse, así que debemos ir y regresar el mismo día._

 _\- Trajimos alimentos, medicamento, ropa, en fin, un donativo para el orfanato… pero queremos que tú nos guíes al respecto. – le dijo Albert seriamente._

 _\- Podemos llevarlo, sin problemas, aunque tal vez sea necesario no solo dejarlo en el orfanato, sino repartirlo en el pueblo, es una comunidad muy necesitada… ¿Cuánto transporte necesitaremos?_

 _\- No te preocupes por eso Rohana, tengo arreglada la transportación, pero no queremos hacerlo nosotros solos, queremos involucrarlos a ustedes como locales._

 _\- Bien, perfecto, partimos mañana a las 4 de la mañana, por ahora descansen._

 _\- Gracias._

 _Habían pasado toda la tarde recorriendo los bazares de la ciudad, comprando regalos para llevar a casa, aunque sabían de sobra que el regalo más grande sería la pequeña que llevarían con ellos._

 _Albert observó a sus esposa, sentada a su lado, iba vestida con sencilla ropa local, el colorido contrastaba con su blanca piel, a sus 34 años y a pesar o tal vez debido a sus cuatro embarazos bastante seguidos, seguía siendo menuda, si bien sus caderas se habían redondeado un poco más, y su busto había crecido una talla, la verdad era que podía pasar por una mujer aún en sus veinte, iba observando el paisaje con una sonrisa, hacía más de 5 años que no había pisado la India, esa había sido su última parada antes de decidir volver a casa después de sus dos años de luna de miel, ahí habían adoptado a los dos primero miembros de su familia, un par de cachorros color chocolate, Cinamon, y Scotch, los habían encontrado siendo unos pequeños cachorros de no más de 2 meses de nacidos, lloriqueando en un basurero, parecían haber sido abandonados recientemente, porque seguramente siendo tan pequeños no hubiesen sobrevivido tanto tiempo, sus hermosos ojos castaños los habían enamorado, y después de todo un largo y complicado proceso, habían logrado lo que necesitaban para sacar a los animales de la India, y llevarlos con ellos a su regreso a Chicago._

 _Cuando por fin llegaron al poblado, eran apenas las 7 de la mañana, los niños comenzaban a levantarse, y a prepararse para desayunar, Albert y Candy pudieron recorrer el lugar, eran sencillos edificios, las necesidades ciertamente eran muchas, y el corazón de ambos se partía sabiendo que no podían llevarse a todos los niños, lograr tan solo una adopción, a pesar de todas sus conexiones, y de quienes eran no había sido nada sencillo, por supuesto que buscarían apoyar permanentemente el lugar a través de la fundación que habían creado años atrás, y que seguía vigente._

 _Ayudaron por unas horas, aunque en realidad morían por conocer a la pequeña, pero entendían que lo primero era dar de desayunar a todos, los trailers de la fundación llegaron, y entre el personal existente, y los trabajadores que venían de parte de la fundación comenzaron a repartir los recursos, por fin, a eso de las 10 de la mañana, la directora del lugar, junto con la trabajadora social los recibieron._

 _Al entrar a la pequeña oficina, y ver a esas dos mujeres, Candy no pudo dejar de pensar en la señorita Pony y la hermana María, y si bien en casa, también había muchos niños por ayudar, por alguna razón en su corazón siempre estaba el recuerdo de las pequeñas que pudo rescatar e incluso la que murió en sus brazos tantos años atrás, y en ese entonces, se había prometido, qué aunque fuese a una niña, buscaría hacer la diferencia en su vida._

 _Una de las voluntarias entró con un pequeño bultito en brazos, y la puso en brazos de Candy, era diminuta, de hermosa piel color canela, oscuro cabello color ébano y ojos castaño oscuro, lloraba un poco, pero en cuanto Candy la tomó en sus brazos se acomodó con ella, Albert se inclinó para verla y hablarle, las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Candy._

 _\- Hola pequeña, mamá y papá están aquí, hermosa… - los tonos graves del hombre y su imponente altura hacían el cuadro aún más hermoso, ya que se inclinaba abrazando a su esposa, y tocando con ternura a la pequeña._

 _\- ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuál es su historia? – preguntó Candy con voz entrecortada, un cúmulo de emociones y recuerdos la habían asaltado._

 _\- La hemos llamado Alisha, significa, protegida por Dios, fue abandonada, al lado de un camino rural, no lejos de aquí, tendría unos días de nacida, llevamos a los niños de paseo, normalmente no transitamos por ahí, pero ese día, lo hicimos, y uno de nuestros pequeños la encontró. Por supuesto, pueden cambiar el nombre…_

 _-No, es perfecto. – le dijo Candy con una sonrisa. Albert besó a su esposa y a su hija tiernamente._

 _-Sé que tienen hijos… - comentó la trabajadora social._

 _\- Así es, 4 varones. – le dijo Albert, sonriente y orgulloso. – pero soñábamos con una princesa que viniera a completar nuestra familia, y ahora la tenemos._

 _El guapo hombre estaba embelesado con la imagen de su esposa y la pequeña, mientras hablaba, no podía dejar de verla, y las tres mujeres presentes, por supuesto, a pesar de ser de más de 50 años, no podían dejar de sentir "El efecto Andrew" después de todo, ese hombre era simplemente divino._

 _\- Gracias por cuidar de ella. – les dijo Candy con sinceridad. – y gracias por dedicar sus vidas a los más necesitados, queremos que cuenten con nuestro apoyo, la gente de la fundación estará al pendiente de ustedes, pero queremos hacer las cosas conforme ustedes nos digan, y hasta dónde ustedes crean que es conveniente. -_

 _\- Gracias señora Andrew. - Le dijo la directora con los ojos húmedos, algo en la sencillez de la pareja y su sinceridad la conmovía, sabía que Alisha sería feliz._

 _Esa noche cuando regresaron a Delhi, descansaron en el hotel, Alisha durmió con ellos en la gran cama, la habían alimentado con biberón, pero ya era tarde y la pequeña lloraba, Candy simplemente hizo, lo que había hecho con cada uno de sus cuatro hijos en esas situaciones, tomó a la pequeña y la acomodó en su pecho para que comiera, aún tenía leche, después de todo Evan era todavía un bebé, la pequeña no tardó en adaptarse, y las lágrimas cesaron, pero corrieron por las mejillas de Candy, era su hija, su pequeña, la niña que había soñado tantas, veces, por fin había llegado._

 _\- ¿Crees que a Evan le moleste compartir?_

 _\- Creo que se adaptará mi amor, todos nos adaptaremos…_

 _\- Tendré que dejar el corporativo por unos meses nuevamente…_

 _\- Lo sé mi vida, pero, conseguiremos ayuda, para que puedas mantenerte al tanto, e ir de vez en cuando._

 _\- Gracias, por también cumplir este sueño… - le dijo ella entre lágrimas._

 _\- Todos los que pueda cumpliré, además, tus sueños son mis sueños princesa, descansemos…_

 _\- Albert._

 _\- ¿Sí?_

 _\- Quiero que nos quedemos unos días, para que ella se adapte a nosotros, y después hagamos el viaje… extraño a los niños, pero hay que darle su espacio a nuestra pequeña._

 _\- Por supuesto mi amor, llamaré al piloto, si te parece bien, saldremos en unos cinco días._

 _\- Gracias mi amor._

 _Él la había besado y velado el sueño de ambas, cuando las dos se quedaron dormidas, tomó a la bebé con delicadeza en sus brazos y la acomodó protectoramente en medio de ambos, tardó en dormir un poco más, dibujando sueños y planes, era feliz, él que había crecido prácticamente como hijo único, como un niño solitario, ahora tenía a su lado al amor de su vida, y su casa estaba llena de niños, por alguna razón le reconfortaba pensar, que cuando ellos faltaran, sus hijos no estarían solos._

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_

El sonido de los pájaros la despertó, por un momento no supo dónde estaba, ¿acaso habría soñado? ¿se lo había imaginado? No, un brazo firme la acercaba a la fuerte figura masculina detrás de ella, su aroma inundó sus sentidos, no era un sueño, él estaba ahí con ella.

Candy trató de no moverse, para no despertarlo, pero pronto sintió sus manos recorrer su cuerpo, y sus labios besar su nuca.

\- Hola princesa.

\- Hola mi amor, ¿descansaste?

\- Sí, vamos, que debemos regresar a casa…

\- ¿Ya no me amas acaso?

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

\- Porque pareciera que no quieres pasar tiempo a solas conmigo.

\- No es eso mi amor, pero tus hijos también te extrañan, nunca habían estado tanto tiempo lejos de ti, además, por si no lo recuerdas, el cumpleaños de la tía Elroy será la próxima semana, y aún hay muchas cosas por hacer, los Grandchester llegan hoy por la tarde…

\- Ok, ya entendí, hay mil cosas por hacer, y pasar tiempo con tu esposo en la cama no está en tu lista. – le dijo con aire ofendido.

\- Bien, qué más da unas cuantas horas más… pero moriremos de hambre.

\- ¿Alguna vez te he dejado morir de hambre?

\- No, pero no hay provisiones.

\- Jajajajaja Candice White Andrew, parece que en estos seis meses has olvidado con quien estás casada, déjame hacerte el amor una vez más y después me haré cargo de que no mueras de hambre.

Ella no dudó y simplemente correspondió caricia por caricia y provocación por provocación, no hicieron mucho más ese día, se perdieron en las sensaciones, en la cercanía, en el amor, por supuesto Albert había pedido que pusieran provisiones para ellos, y siempre había ropa, así que ese día no supieron de nada, ni de nadie, sin embargo, al día siguiente, la Land Rover de Stear se estacionó en la entrada, iba renuente, odiaba la idea de interrumpirlos, o de encontrarlos en alguna situación comprometedora, pero, les habían dado un día de soledad, y ahora sus cinco hijos los reclamaban, además había papeles que firmar, preparativos que terminar. Stear suspiró, su hermano y su primo habían conspirado en su contra, y lo habían mandado en lugar de ellos a buscar a los rubios, por supuesto, nadie quería ir, pero era necesario, así que se había armado de valor y manejado hasta la capilla, por un momento consideró llevar a alguno de los niños con él, pero después lo reconsideró, ese par no habían estado juntos en seis meses, no sabía con que se iba a encontrar, y no deseaba ser el responsable de un trauma de por vida a alguno de sus sobrinos, así que sin decir a dónde iba, simplemente había subido a su camioneta y conducido, ahora, estaba frente al lugar y se debatía entre llamar a la puerta, llamar por celular, o regresar a casa diciendo que no los había encontrado.

Mientras pensaba en eso, alguien llamó fuertemente a su ventana, haciéndolo pegar un brinco y golpearse con el volante. Una rubia de luminosa sonrisa era la responsable.

-¿Qué haces ahí sentado? – le preguntó divertida, mientras él se sobaba una pierna, a sus 40 años Stear seguía siendo un hombre gentil y divertido, por supuesto, los buenos genes de los Andrew estaban presentes, era alto, esbelto, con músculos aún más definidos que a los 20, su mirada seguía siendo cálida, y ahora su rostro estaba cubierto por una espesa barba color castaña, cuidadosamente recortada y salpicada levemente por algunas canas.

\- Pues, era tiempo de venir por ustedes, así que decidí hacerlo. – le dijo él muy serio.

\- Jajajaja, lo cual quiere decir en realidad que tus queridos hermanos decidieron que tú debías venir a buscarnos. Stear se sonrojó un poco, a sus 40 aún era capaz de sonrojarse.

\- Nos conoces demasiado bien.

\- Ven, vamos a desayunar, nos has ahorrado una caminata, así que al menos podemos alimentarte, en un lugar lleno de silencio y conversaciones adultas. – le dijo Candy, sabiendo perfectamente el pandemónium que debía reinar en esos momentos en el amplio comedor del castillo, solían desayunar en familia, niños y adultos juntos, era una generación que no creía en relegar a sus hijos, después de todo, todos habían sufrido en su niñez el abandono de sus padres en algún grado y por diferentes circunstancias. Y si bien no guardaban rencor, habían tomado la decisión consciente, de que sus hijos no crecerían privados de una familia, y no solo una familia nuclear, sino una familia extendida, los Cornwell, Brower y Andrew solían pasar tiempo juntos en alguna de las grandes propiedades de la familia, solo en Chicago tenían sus propias casas, en el resto del mundo solían alojarse juntos, por los niños, y por ellos mismos, alguien alguna vez dijo que para educar a un niño se necesita de toda una tribu, y ellos, ellos eran un clan, un clan poderoso y unido.

\- Está bien, pero dile a Patty que me hice del rogar. –

\- Jajajaja, lo prometo, le diré que te obligamos a desayunar en paz y silencio. No te preocupes, ahora que Albert está aquí, nosotros nos haremos cargo de los niños un día para que tú y Patty puedan pasar un tiempo a solas, solo te aconsejo tener cuidado, porque la vida da sorpresas inesperadas a los 37. - le dijo la rubia acariciando su vientre alegremente.

\- Jajajajaja, Patty me mata y me hace la vasectomía ella misma si eso sucede… vamos Candy, muero de hambre, y Albert es un buen cocinero.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, y pronto llegó el día de la celebración en honor a la tía Elroy, era su aniversario número 76, y al igual que 16 años atrás, habría una gran celebración en el castillo Andrew en Escocia, todo era perfecto y hermoso, las mujeres que ella consideraba sus nueras eran las responsables, Elroy Andrew era una mujer fuerte, que tenía una vida plena, y no lamentaba nada, vio a su alrededor, el gran salón estaba lleno de invitados, casi todos ellos familia, los niños, sus nietos, o más bien prácticamente bisnietos en el caso de los Cornwell y Brower correteaban en la sección del jardín, y ella buscó con la mirada a sus amados sobrinos y sobrinos nietos.

Ahí estaba Allistear, con Patty a su lado, seguían siendo apasionados ecologistas, él aún inventaba cosas absurdas para la familia, y cosas simplemente brillantes para las empresas como jefe del departamento de investigación sustentable, tenían 4 hijos, todos varones, Allistear tenía 10, Patrick 8, Josh 6 y Reuben 4. Eran una familia relajada, sencilla, y divertida.

Un poco más allá distinguió a Archie y Annie, sin duda seguían siendo una pareja elegante y sofisticada, siempre al último grito de la moda, y sus hijos eran igual, vestían impecablemente, y jamás se ensuciaban, al igual que Allistear, su primogénito, Archibald, tenía 10 años, Alexander tenía 9, Anne Marie 6 y Claire 5. Annie trabajaba en obras de beneficencia, y ligaba al mundo de la moda con la ayuda a los más necesitados, y Archie se hacía cargo de las relaciones públicas de las empresas.

Anthony bailaba con su hermosa y joven esposa, Gabrielle, una cautivante pelirroja con ojos verdes, 8 años menor que él, Elroy aún recordaba la cara de Anthony el día que la conoció en una de las fiestas a las que asistieron, ella era la organizadora, y discutía apasionadamente con alguien que se negaba a aceptar que ellos como clase privilegiada podían hacer mucho por cambiar el mundo, sus ademanes y pasión le recordaron un poco a la rubia que había sido dueña de su corazón por tantos años, la invitó a salir, y ella se negó, cuando preguntó porque, le dijo que no le interesaba perder su tiempo con un hombre que mantenía largos noviazgos, pero no formalizaba nada, a lo cual Anthony respondió con un "Cásate conmigo" Gabrielle había reído con todo el corazón, y le había concedido la cita, después de 5 meses saliendo, en una comida familiar, Anthony vio a Candy y a Gabrielle juntas, las observó interactuar, y como siempre lo hacía con todas las mujeres con las que salía, las comparó, y esta vez, esta vez Gabrielle no tenía nada que pedirle a la rubia de ojos verdes, Anthony supo en ese momento que había encontrado a la mujer que amaría por sobre todas las cosas, tres meses después se habían casado, ellos solo tenían a las dos gemelas, Antoinette y Aylin. Elroy había agradecido al cielo que él hubiese encontrado a la mujer de su vida.

Y allá, escabulléndose por las escaleras seguramente pasar un tiempo a solas, en algún lugar inapropiado, estaban sus hijos, William y Candy, Elroy aún recordaba, 10 años atrás, cuando pensó que los perdería a ambos, porque dudaba que uno pudiese vivir sin el otro.

 **10 años atrás. Texas Orthopedic Hospital.**

 _Candy movió su tenso cuello, sentía que estaba engarrotada, había dormido en la misma postura incómoda por cierto tiempo, pero algo la había despertado, y por un lado odiaba despertar, había soñado que él estaba con ella, a su lado, caminando, tomándola de la mano, las lágrimas fluyeron, y una ronca voz le dijo._

 _\- Eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras. – ella levantó su rostro sorprendida, los cálidos ojos azules la observaban llenos de amor, se veía pálido y con algo de dolor, pero estaba consciente._

 _\- Mi amor… - ella no supo que más decir, simplemente se lanzó a sus brazos. -llamaré al doctor._

 _\- Ya estuvo aquí princesa, es solo que dormiste durante la visita. – ella enrojeció hasta la raíz._

 _\- Lo siento. – le dijo apenada._

 _\- No tienes porqué._

 _\- No puedo creerlo, pellízcame para estar segura de que no es un sueño._

 _\- Él tomó su mano y la llevó a su boca para darle un leve mordisco en el dorso. La electricidad recorrió su cuerpo._

 _\- No es un sueño…_

 _\- Volviste… -le dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _\- Siempre cumplo mis promesas. – le dijo él mientras la atraía para besarla._

 _Después de exhaustivos exámenes, los médicos determinaron que Albert podía ser dado de alta, y comenzar con su rehabilitación, no sería un proceso sencillo, sin embargo, la operación había sido un éxito, y las probabilidades de que él se recuperara por completo, eran del 98 %._

 _Candy y Albert se habían quedado en Houston por los siguientes tres meses, después volaron de regreso a Chicago, poco a poco se establecieron una rutina, Albert ya caminaba con muletas, y ellos habían decidido quedarse en el penthouse, iban por las mañanas al centro de rehabilitación, y después un rato a las oficinas a atender pendientes, después de eso, normalmente regresaban a casa a descansar, pero de vez en cuando salían a algún lugar a cenar y volvían locos a los paparazzis._

 _Los siguientes tres meses pasaron rápidamente, y pronto Albert no necesitaba sino un bastón para caminar, el juicio contra Monica se había llevado a cabo, había sido encontrada culpable, y sentenciada a 45 años de prisión, sin posibilidades de reducir su sentencia, o de salir en libertad condicionada, su estado físico y psicológico había actuado como atenuante, sin embargo, no se había salido con la suya._

 _Tan solo recordar, la imagen de la mujer en el juicio le provocaba a Candy escalofríos, de la hermosa, y altiva mujer no quedaba nada, las cicatrices cubrían su rostro y sus manos, y seguramente el resto de su cuerpo, el cabello apenas comenzaba salirle, y aún había muchos espacios completamente calvos, Monica Ainsworth estaba definitivamente irreconocible, y Candy por un momento pensó en pedir que negociaran que ella fuera internada en un centro para atender enfermedades mentales, pero en cuanto la escuchó declarar, tratando de hacerse la víctima, y culpándola a ella de cada una de las atrocidades cometidas, se dio cuenta de que sí quería vivir en paz, Monica Ainsworth no podía quedar libre, recordó a su madre, a Sethi, lo que ella mismo había tenido que pasar, saber que Albert pudo haber muerto…y simplemente endureció su corazón, no podía haber compasión en ella por esa mujer, no se la merecía._

 _Candy se encontraba en la cocina, preparando la cena, sus habilidades culinarias habían mejorado un poco, al menos lo suficiente como para cenar decentemente los dos, Albert aún no llegaba, había tenido que ir a las oficinas, y ella estaba un poco resfriada, así que se había quedado en casa._

 _Escuchó que el elevador se abría, y el aroma familiar de su colonia la asaltó._

 _\- Amor, le dijo ella sin asomarse, bueno que ya llegaste, ponte cómodo, la cena está casi lista. Le dijo ella mientras abría el horno._

 _\- ¿No vas a darme un beso? – le preguntó él llegando sin que ella se diera cuenta, y abrazándola por la cintura._

 _\- Sí, sólo permíteme apagar esto o la lassagna se resecará. - por supuesto sus manos ya recorrían su cuerpo, y sus labios besaban su cuello._

 _\- Albert… tengo que…_

 _\- Tienes que…_

 _\- Ya no sé… - le dijo ella perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. Él la siguió besando y de pronto la alzó en brazos… y caminó con ella hasta el sofá. De pronto Candy reaccionó, y dejó de besarlo…_

 _\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? –_

 _\- ¿Cómo hice qué? Preguntó él, pretendiendo no entender._

 _\- ¿Cómo me cargaste desde la cocina, y caminaste hasta acá? ¿dónde está tu bastón?_

 _\- Ya no más bastón._

 _\- ¡Te dieron de alta!_

 _\- Sí, estoy completamente curado. – le dijo él con una amplia sonrisa en su obscenamente guapo rostro._

 _\- Candy lo besó, profunda y desesperadamente, sus besos se confundieron con sus lágrimas, lágrimas de alivio, de felicidad, de paz._

 _\- No llores…_

 _\- Mi amor, soy tan feliz, debemos celebrar…- hizo el intento de ponerse en pie para ir por el vino, pero en vez de ello, él la jaló hacía él._

 _\- Pensé que ya estábamos celebrando. – le dijo mientras la besaba insistentemente, y comenzaba a desabotonar su blusa._

 _\- Albert… -_

 _\- Quiero hacerte el amor de pie, contra la pared, mientras te cargo. – le dijo él con voz ronca. Por alguna razón en esos meses de rehabilitación y de convalecencia en esa posición era en la que había fantaseado con tomarla._

 _\- Puedes hacerme el amor como tú quieras, y también tengo mi lista de fantasías. – le dijo ella, mientras se deshacía de su camisa, y llenaba de besos su torso, dirigiéndose con determinación hacia el sur de su bien formada anatomía, dónde la excitación de él ya era evidente._

 _Candy abrió el pantalón, y disfrutó de degustar esa parte de él que había extrañado tanto, recordó, como después de que fue dado de alta del hospital, y habían pasado la primera noche juntos, se habían sorprendido una vez más con el despertar de su masculinidad, después de una sesión de besos apasionada, y por supuesto no habían desaprovechado la oportunidad, y desde entonces, por alguna razón siempre prestaba muchas más atención a esa parte de su anatomía, y está vez no sería la excepción, lo liberó de los boxers de algodón egipcio que lo aprisionaban, y procedió a besarlo ambiciosamente, Albert acarició sus sedosos cabellos dorados, mientras ella lo tomaba tan íntimamente, disfrutó de sus caricias, de su conexión, pero tenía una idea en mente, la detuvo, y procedió a desnudarla por completo, mientras se ponía en pie, su altura, su fuerza, su masculinidad era abrumadora, y él se deleitaba precisamente en su aparente fragilidad, después de todo, él sabía perfectamente cuan fuerte era esa pequeña mujer, acariciaba sus formas, se llenaba de su olor, de su sabor, no quería recostarla, quería tomarla con todas sus fuerzas, con toda su altura, con todo su ser, se siguieron besando, de pronto él la alzó en brazos sin dejar de besar sus labios, ella enredó sus piernas en su cintura, y sus fuertes brazos la sostenían, sus manos se posaban en su redondeado trasero, la llevó a la habitación, y después al baño, sin dejar de repasar su anatomía con sus manos abrió el agua caliente, dentro de lo que de la regadera había una especie de cascada, el agua descendía por el mármol blanco, calentándolo, y él la apoyó contra esa pared, la sensación del agua tibia contra su piel, la dureza del mármol, y la dureza de él la hacían perder la cabeza, arqueó su espalda, dejando sus pechos accesibles a él, y por supuesto, él aceptó la invitación, los llenó de besos, y pasó suavemente su lengua por sus capullos rosados, despertándolos, endureciéndolos, trazando círculos en ellos con su lengua, mordisqueándolos levemente, y finalmente succionándolos, Candy sentía como un calor insoportable invadía su cuerpo, sabía que estaba más que húmeda, y mientras lo besaba, y recorría sus fuertes músculos con sus manos, se apretaba más contra su pelvis, moría por sentirlo dentro, no podía esperar más._

 _-Tómame. – le dijo en un susurro que fue más un jadeo de placer que una palabra completa, él le sonrió descaradamente, y se apartó un poco para acomodarse mejor, la torturó un momento más, poniendo solo la punta de su miembro en su entrada, y volviéndola loca con esto._

 _\- Albert…por favor. – le dijo ella suplicante, mientras intentaba mover su cadera hacia él, pero él era demasiado fuerte, y la tenía completamente a su merced, sin dejar de besarla comenzó a entrar en ella lentamente, desesperantemente lento, ella sentía como la invadía, y él se volvía loco con su calidez, su humedad, el deseo era meramente primitivo, no había lógica, no había pensamiento alguno, solo eran ellos dos, sus cuerpo húmedos, la fricción generada, la intimidad, el saberse completos, plenos, la prueba había pasado, seguramente habría más, muchas más, pero, sin duda podrían con lo que fuera. Los gemidos de ella lo volvían loco, y simplemente comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, quería sentirla convulsionarse alrededor de su miembro, estrecharse aún más, atraparlo, y ella sentía como su erección crecía aún más, en perfecto compás y armonía, se movían uno contra el cuerpo del otro, en un perfecto crescendo, hasta quedar saciados, el placer nubló el poco sentido que les quedaba, y de sus bocas salió un te amo, mientras evitaban dejar siquiera un centímetro entre ellos, eran uno solo, no por primera vez, ni por última vez, pero uno solo para siempre._

 _Ya tarde, después de que cenaron y se saciaron una vez más, Albert le dijo._

 _-Amor…_

 _\- Mmmm – le contestó ella medio adormilada._

 _\- Te tengo una sorpresa. – ella por supuesto despertó, y lo miró expectante._

 _\- Albert, que tú camines es suficiente sorpresa. – le dijo ella pensando en que se le podía haber ocurrido comprarle está vez._

 _\- ¿Entonces no quieres un viaje alrededor del mundo? – le preguntó él viéndola fijamente, quería ver su rostro iluminarse._

 _\- ¿Lo dices en serio?_

 _\- Partimos en un mes, volaremos de aquí a Amsterdam, y de ahí, haremos Europa a nuestro antojo, no hay límite de tiempo, si necesitan que firmemos algo, o hagamos algo, irán a nosotros o viajaremos para la ocasión, y después desapareceremos de nuevo, seremos vagabundos, sin rumbo, sin dirección, sólo tú y yo, bajo las estrellas, en un hotel de lujo, en una sencilla cabaña en el bosque, en un tren, en un yate, en lo que se nos ocurra, y cuando nos cansemos del viejo mundo huiremos a la opulencia de medio oriente, o a la hermosamente salvaje África, la pintoresca América latina, y cuando estés lista, tal vez Asia… - le dijo él con una sonrisa soñadora._

 _\- ¿Sólo Albert y Candy?_

 _\- Sí, solo Albert y Candy, es más compre vuelos comerciales._

 _Candy solamente lo besó. Era el inicio de la aventura que se habían prometido, el inicio del resto de sus vidas._

 **Nota.**

 **Hola chicas, se que las hice sufrir... espero que con esto me perdonen, siento mucho no haber publicado el viernes, tuve cosas personales, y apenas logre sentarme un rato en la computadora.**

 **Muchas gracias por confiar en mí, muchas gracias por todas sus teorías, por dedicarle un rato a esto, aun no se acaba, sigue la parte hermosa, épica, que hará que valga la pena todo esto, o al menos eso espero...**

 **Les debo aún las gracias personales, pero créanme que he apreciado cada una de sus reviews, de sus comentarios, de sus ideas.**

 **Tks C.**

 **Un abrazo y bendiciones.**

 **K**


	56. Chapter 55

**A marchas forzadas, pero aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Mil gracias en verdad por su paciencia, y por sus más que lindos comentarios.**

 **C, Thanks for Reading this over and over again till I got it right.**

 **Capítulo 55**

 **Londres, 1 año después de la recuperación de Albert.**

Candy y Albert caminaban tomados de la mano por Picadilly Circus, habían tenido que viajar a Londres para hacer acto de presencia por dos semanas en cosas de negocios, pero no se alojaban en la mansión Andrew, sino en el Claridge´s, justo en el corazón del West End, el lujoso y extravagante hotel con su estilo Art Deco, era en si una atracción, a un lado dejaron sus jeans y ropas cómodas, y resumieron su identidad de pareja "it", los elegantes atuendos, las cenas con socios, las noches de fiesta en los exclusivos clubs de Londres en compañía de Anthony y la chica que lo acompañara en el momento, e incluso una ocasión, los matrimonios Cornwell los acompañaron.

Ese día caminaban disfrutando del ambiente, la gente, el lugar, ella vestía pantalones skinny en color negro, un par de altos botines de fina piel negros, una blusa de seda con lazo color nude, y una capa de lana de merino color uva, su look era complementado por un peinado estilizado con secadora que había relajado sus rizos, y le daba un sexy bed head look, unos enormes lentes oscuros, en color negro de Chanel, y guantes cortos de piel italianos en color mostaza, por supuesto llevaba al hombro un fino bolso clásico Burberry. Él vestía unos pantalones medianamente ajustados de color negro, un sweater también en negro, y encima un saco largo, también de lana de merino en color negro con jaspeado en blanco, un par de lentes oscuros de Armani, una maxibufanda negra y una Fedora color vino complementaban su atuendo cosmopolita, eran una pareja atractiva de contemplar, él alto y fuerte, y por supuesto groseramente guapo, y ella menuda, etérea, increíblemente bella, ambos vestidos a la moda, y tan solo de verlos era más que evidente que estaban perdidamente enamorados, caminaban como si nada más existiese a su alrededor, como sí el mundo fuese su burbuja particular.

Entraron a uno de los restaurantes de moda, ahí los esperaban los matrimonios Cornwell y Anthony, por supuesto llamaban la atención, aún en un lugar exclusivo como ese, dónde otras personas igual de sofisticadas y bien vestidas estaban comiendo, no era solo su buen gusto para vestir lo que llamaba la atención, sino su porte, su elegancia, el ambiente alegre que los rodeaba, y por supuesto por su increíble belleza física. Los hombres increíblemente apuestos, las mujeres hermosas.

Comieron y bebieron y después de unas dos horas se separaron, los hombres fueron un rato más a la empresa, las chicas fueron de compras.

Vamos Candy, cuéntanos como han sido estos meses de viaje. – le preguntó Annie sin rodeos una vez que se quedaron solas.

Simplemente maravillosos, creo que podría vivir así para siempre. – le contestó la rubia con cara de ensoñación.

¿Hablas en serio? –

Por supuesto que sí Patty, cada día es una aventura, los lugares que hemos visto… Dios, los lugares donde hemos hecho el amor…-

Jajajajaja ¡Candy! –

Anne, ni te sonrojes, que se perfectamente que bajo ese exterior tímido hay fuego, tu esposo es un Andrew querida.

¿Y eso que quiere decir exactamente?

Estoy segura qué es insaciable…

Jajajajajaja. – Patty solo alcanzó a reírse, por supuesto los colores de su rostro decían que estaba de acuerdo con su amiga, al menos con el Andrew que le correspondía.

Candice White Andrew, Patricia O'Brian Cornwell, no es posible que hablen de esa manera en público… no es….

¿Correcto? – completó Patty.

Por supuesto que no es correcto, somos señoras, madres…

Yo no soy ni lo uno ni lo otro. – le dijo Candy mientras tomaba un hermoso vestido y lo miraba frente al espejo.

¿Qué quieres decir?

No soy madre y tampoco soy la señora Andrew, ¿recuerdas?

Jajajaja, por eso es qué planeas ir por la vida viajando. – le dijo Patty.

No precisamente, pero por ahora es sumamente divertido. ¿Qué opinan de este?

Es hermoso… y sí son insaciables. – admitió al fin Anne.

Jajajaja, lo sabía, vamos, debemos comprar otras cosas para las próximas semanas.

Las tres amigas salieron de la tienda y caminaron alegremente por la exclusiva zona de compras, reían y hablaban en completa camaradería, sin saber que eran observadas.

Un hombre guapo, de piel blanca, cabellos oscuros y ojos azul verde caminaba por la acera, cuando de pronto las vio, como siempre, la visión de la rubia le quitó el aliento, a pesar de que no la había visto en persona desde la boda de Albert con Monica, unos tres años atrás, y que desde entonces, se había dedicado a ser un hombre de familia ejemplar, no podía dejar de recordar las horas que ella había pasado en sus brazos, sabía que era un secreto que habían prometido llevarse a la tumba, pero era un secreto que a veces disfrutaba en silencio, por supuesto que había sabido sobre el accidente y rehabilitación de Albert, y aunque había mandado mensajes y hecho llamadas, prudentemente había decidido darles su espacio, se mantenía informado, supo del juicio de Monica, de la boda de Goldman, y se había mantenido presente, sin embargo, ahora que la veía caminar al lado de sus amigas, en vivo y a todo color, tuvo sentimientos encontrados, por un lado, se alegraba sinceramente de la evidente felicidad de la rubia, y por el otro una añeja punzada de celos le atravesó el corazón, sin pensarlo, se vio a si mismo ir tras el trío de chicas, tomarla de la mano y atraerla hacía él para besarla a manera de saludo, en cuanto pudo rozar sus labios con los suyos, una descarga eléctrica le atravesó. Por supuesto la rubia lo empujó y le propinó una bofetada, pasó del terror, al enojo en cuanto se dio cuenta quien había sido.

Terry… - dijo Candy sorprendida y enojada, la Candy de antes hubiese gritado y rabiado, pero la Candy que era el día de hoy respiró muy profundo, no haría una escena en plena calle.

Hola pecosa, ¿acaso no me extrañabas? - le dijo él con su usual sarcasmo mezclado con impecable encanto inglés, mientras sobaba la mejilla que ella había abofeteado. – veo que aún provoco las mismas reacciones. – le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta haciendo referencia al primer beso que habían compartido, por supuesto que está vez si había sido un caballero, y no había devuelto la bofetada.

¿Cómo te atreves? – Candy estaba verdaderamente indignada, para ella, eso era un capítulo cerrado.

Lo siento, eres simplemente irresistible, y después de tres años más, ¿no crees que podríamos pasar algunas horas a solas? Recordar viejos tiempos. – su voz ronca y su acento le aseguraba normalmente que las mujeres perdieran la cabeza por él

Terrence… como puedes ver estamos de compras. – No quería dar explicaciones, solo quería irse.

Cierto, Anne, Patricia, un gusto verlas, permítanme saludarlas apropiadamente. –

Ni lo pienses Grandchester. – le dijo Patty.

¿Candy? – le preguntó Annie, indecisa sobre llamar a los escoltas que estaban cerca.

Denme unos minutos, ahora las alcanzo. – les dijo la rubia respirando profundamente.

¿Entonces aceptas mi propuesta? – le preguntó el seductoramente.

Terry, no sé exactamente cuál es tu propuesta. -

Puede comenzar con una cena, y después, no sé, hace tres años todo comenzó con una comida… - le dijo él mientras guiñaba el ojo de forma seductora.

No Terry, en verdad no tengo interés alguno en aceptar tú propuesta... –

Candy, mandaré un auto a recogerte.

No, tú y yo hablamos todo lo que teníamos que hablar años atrás.

Por los viejos tiempos, sólo como amigos... supongo que te estás quedando en el Claridge, no dejaré de insistir. - le dijo él mientras la tomaba de la mano y pretendía atraerla para robarle otro beso, la rubia fue más rápida esta vez, y movió su rostro para que sus labios rozaran su mejilla.

Eso es trampa pecosa, pero ya veremos seguro terminarás cenando conmigo está noche, por favor compra algo espectacular. – le dijo al oído y después se fue.

Candy lo vio alejarse, por supuesto las mujeres volteaban a verlo, era muy guapo, y vestía impecablemente de negro. Suspiró y camino a encontrarse con sus amigas, estaba muy molesta, ella no era una colegiala a la que él pudiera tratar así, y no se imaginaba ni lo que diría Albert cuando se enterara, tal vez, él le ayudaría a darle una lección, pensándolo bien, por supuesto escogería algo espectacular para cenar con Terrence Grandchester.

Divisó a las chicas y entró despreocupadamente a la tienda con una sonrisa ante el plan que comenzaba a dibujarse en su mente. Anne la bajó de su fantasía en dos segundos.

¿Pero que estabas pensando?

¿De qué hablas?

Dejarte besar por él en las calles de Londres, y después quedarte a solas para hablar con él, esto es Londres, no Tombuctú, y aunque digas que no eres la señora Andrew, el mundo sabe perfectamente que eres la pareja sentimental de William Andrew, la matriarca del clan…

Alto, no me recites todos los títulos, ya entendí, recuerda que me tomó por sorpresa y lo abofeteé.

Y lo que seguía era irte de ahí indignada, no darle ni la hora.

Anne… - le dijo Patty discretamente, ya que la morena no estaba siendo precisamente moderada.

¿Qué te molesta Annie? – le preguntó Candy con curiosidad

Que sigues creyendo que puedes ir irreflexivamente por la vida, te dedicas a viajar, y vagar por el mundo, a hacer el amor en sabrá Dios dónde, mientras Patty y yo nos hacemos cargo de lo que deberían ser tus funciones como mujer de Albert.- Ahí estaba, el reclamo que la había carcomido por más de un año, Anne Cornwell no podía evitarlo, siempre había tenido algo de celos hacia Candy, y aunque amaba a Archie, la posición de su amiga dentro de la familia, y como pareja de uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos del mundo últimamente le pesaba un poco, sabía que estaba siendo injusta, era consciente de que ella merecía ser feliz, y de sobra sabía que ni ella ni Archie vagarían de esa forma por el mundo, pero los celos son irracionales.

Lamento mucho, que mi felicidad traiga una carga a tu vida, pero no te preocupes, buscaré que te releven de todas las funciones… ¿Patty?

No tengo ningún problema con seguir haciendo lo que hago Candy, creo que Annie está cansada, tal vez…

No Patty, ya dijo lo que piensa, si me disculpan debo buscar a Albert, antes de que alguien le informe amablemente de lo sucedido. – dijo la rubia mientras besaba a Patty en la mejilla y hacía lo mismo con Annie.

Cuando se quedaron solas Patty la confrontó-

¿Porqué le dijiste eso?

Lo siento, no pensé…

¿Envidias su vida?

Patty, soy una estúpida egoísta, siempre lo he sido, y los años que ella sufrió pude acallar mis celos, tal vez porque ella sufría, pero ahora que la veo feliz y despreocupada, despreciando ser lo que…

Lo que tú mueres por ser, la matriarca del clan… ¿la mujer de Albert?

No Patty, no. Amo a Archie, siempre lo he amado…

Pero la posición de un hombre como Albert es algo que te gustaría tener.

Lo siento, hablaré con ella, y arreglaré las cosas…

Arregla las cosas contigo misma primero, porque espero que Candy tenga muchos años de felicidad por venir, y que nuestros hijos puedan crecer juntos, pero tus celos pueden destruir eso.

Lo sé, te juro que será la última vez.

Patty no dijo nada más simplemente caminaron en dirección al auto, no habría más compras por esa tarde.

Candy llegó a las oficinas del corporativo, siempre entraba sin preguntar a la oficina de Albert, pero ese día las palabras de Annie pesaban un poco.

Amanda, buenas tardes.

Buenas tardes señorita Andrew.

¿Está ocupado?

Sabe bien que para usted nunca lo está, ¿quiere que la anuncié?

No, gracias. – respiró profundo y dándose valor entró en la oficina.

Él estaba sentado viendo hacia afuera por el enorme ventanal, al parecer estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

¿Amor?

Albert volteó a verla y lo que vio en su mirada la hizo estremecerse, estaba molesto, decepcionado, había incertidumbre en su mirar.

Pensé que estarías ocupada toda la tarde.

Deje a las chicas porque…

Porque te topaste con cierto inglés engreído.

¿Dios, te llamaron para decírtelo?

No, me enviaron las fotos y me preguntaron cuanto pagaría porque no se publicaran.

Amor, déjame explicarte.

¿Qué hay que explicar Candy? ¿Acaso ya te aburriste? ¿Otra vez quieres ver que se siente estar en sus brazos, te quedaron dudas? –

Candy sabía que el reclamo no era precisamente injusto, y que ella también estaría furiosa si le llegaran fotos de Albert besando a Anelisse.

Albert, ¿podemos hablar?

¿Te irás con él? – en su mirada no solo había rabia, sino profundo dolor.

Jamás, no vine por eso, vine porque quería contarte lo que había sucedido, no esperé que te hubiesen mandado fotos, y asumo que solo había fotos del beso, no lo que sucedió después.

Tienes razón, dime que pasó.

Ella caminó hasta él, y se sentó en su regazo, por supuesto el no pudo resistirse a su cercanía y la acunó en sus brazos.

Primero déjame decirte que te amo, eres el hombre de mi vida, mi esposo, y no, no tengo curiosidad, esa la sacié hace mucho, francamente no me interesa nada de lo que Terry tenga que decir, y tú eres mi todo, así que por favor jamás pienses que podría dejarte, me moriría si te dejo, por favor perdóname por hacerte pasar un mal rato involuntariamente. – le dijo mientras lo besaba suavemente.

Lo siento princesa, no debí decirte lo que te dije, también te amo. Dime que sucedió.

Caminaba con Patty y Annie, y sentí que alguien me tomaba por la muñeca y me besaba, en cuanto pude reaccionar lo empujé y lo abofeteé, y cuando vi que era Terry pues le dije que no me interesaba su propuesta, Albert, estoy verdaderamente furiosa, no entiendo que se cree, no hice una escena porque no puedo rebajarme a hacerlo, pero siento que la sangre me hierve por dentro tan solo de recordarlo.

Calma amor, vamos por partes ¿de que propuesta hablas?

Me invitó a cenar, y a lo que fuera, al parecer quiere revivir esa única vez… - le dijo ella muy molesta, y sintió como él se tensaba.

Le dijiste que no.

Así es, pero…

¿Hay un pero?

Sí, no quiero que esto vuelva a suceder jamás, quiero que le quede claro que no soy una de sus conquistas, que soy una mujer comprometida, aunque no casada, bueno él no sabe que si nos casamos… Albert, quiero darle una lección, bajarle los humos, hacerle ver que hace mucho que no soy suya. Qué tú eres el único hombre en mi vida.

Llámale y acepta la cena, yo te acompaño, y pondremos las cosas en claro.

¿Seguro?

Por supuesto. –

¿Te he dicho que te amo?

No lo suficiente al parecer.

Candy lo besó por un rato, y Albert pudo darse cuenta de que su princesa tenía lago más en su mente.

¿Qué más sucedió?

¿Porqué lo preguntas?

Porque te siento pensativa.

Tuve una pequeña discusión con Annie… - le dijo la rubia.

¿Está molesta porque nos la hemos pasado viajando?

Si… ¿cómo lo sabes?

Amor, Anne es una mujer complicada, y creo que no ha superado los celos que siente por ti, no te sientas culpable, viajaremos, haremos lo que queramos, y simplemente pídele a Patty ya la tía que tomen las funciones que ella ha estado llevando a cabo.

¿Debo hablar con ella?

Mi amor, debes sopesar que es lo que más importa, ahora bien, no solo es tu amiga, tu hermana, sino también la esposa de Archie…

Ya sé… no estaré enojada eternamente, y no me voy a disculpar por que hoy soy feliz, espero pueda entenderlo.

Seguro lo entenderá, no es mala, solo es… así.

Jajajaja.

Ve al hotel a arreglarte, esta noche saldaremos cuentas con el señor Grandchester.

¿Qué les contestaste a los que trataron de chantajearte?

Aún no les contesto, no me molesta pagar, solo que no quisiera que se volviera una costumbre, y que quieran chantajearte con cualquier cosa cada vez que se les antoje. No te preocupes, yo lo resolveré.

Ella lo besó una vez más y salió de las oficinas, el chofer la llevó al hotel.

Esa noche en su suite en el Claridge Candy daba los últimos toques a su espectacular atuendo, un vestido negro, con escote en v y delgados tirantes, el vestido se entallaba perfectamente a su figura, el largo justo al nivel de la rodilla, un par de espectaculares tacones abiertos, su cabello cuidadosamente estilizado, largos pendientes de diamantes. Por un momento se contempló en el espejo, por supuesto que se veía hermosa.

Tomó un hermoso y extravagante abrigo de seda color verde jade, con detalles en dorado, se veía cautivadora, se vio en el espejo por última vez y se dirigió al lobby, un auto esperaba por ella, subió, y el hombre a bordo le dijo.

Se ve muy guapa señorita Andrew.

Gracias, señor Andrew. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Llegaron al lugar, era un lujoso restaurante en las afueras de Londres, con mesas al aire libre, el hombre le abrió la puerta, y la ayudó a descender, ella le agradeció y se dirigió a preguntar por Terry mientras Albert atendía una llamada importante.

La rubia caminó en la dirección que le indicaron, un largo camino empedrado estaba marcado con velas y pétalos de rosas, al final de él pudo ver sin lugar a dudas a Terry, se veía imponente e impecable, con un fino traje color negro, no llevaba camisa y corbata, sino un sweater de cuello alto color negro, se adelantó para saludarla, era evidente que había pedido un área dónde pudiesen estar solos, verla tan hermosa le hacía hervir la sangre, se acercó a ella, y aunque ella le presentó la mejilla para saludarlo, él la atrajo hacía él, y la abrazó fuertemente para besarla.

Terrence Grandchester era verdaderamente irresistible, no había habido mujer que se le negara antes, y aunque ahora ciertamente se había dedicado a su esposa e hijos, Candy siempre sería su perdición, pero había un pequeño detalle, Candy estaba completa y locamente enamorada de William Albert Andrew, un hombre que encarnaba la sensualidad, el poder, la belleza física, además de la bondad, los valores morales, fidelidad y amor, así que Terrence Grandchester hacía mucho que no movía su mundo ni siquiera un poco.

De pronto los labios de la rubia lo dejaron, y en vez del dulce sabor de su boca un puño se estrelló en su pómulo izquierdo, y luego en su quijada haciéndole perder el balance calló en el pasto. Cuando vio hacia arriba, pudo ver a William Andrew acomodándose el saco y viéndolo desde su elevada estatura.

Espero que te quede claro que no puedes volver a insultar a mi mujer de esa manera. – le dijo el rubio sin disculparse por lo que acababa de suceder, pero sí ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

Sigues teniendo una gran derecha… -

Me la debías Terry… - le dijo Albert clavando su mirada en él, sin lugar a duda, Albert sabía sobre las horas de pasión que él había pasado con la pecosa, pero obviamente estaba muy molesto por lo que acababa de presenciar.

No puedo decir que no valió la pena… - el usual sarcasmo del inglés salía al paso una vez más.

Terry, no estamos aquí para seguir tu juego, sino más bien te exijo una disculpa para Candy, lo que hiciste, es un insulto a ella, y a nuestra relación – le dijo Albert con tono de acero en la voz.

Está bien, tienes razón, lo siento no volverá a suceder, y nunca debió haber sucedido. Espero puedas perdonarme, y te juro que nunca más intentaré una broma como la de hoy. Lo siento pecosa… -

Señora Andrew para ti Terry. – le dijo ella con cara de seriedad.

¿Es en serio? – preguntó el moreno sorprendido, no se había publicado nada sobre su boda en ningún lado.

Así es, no debo darte explicaciones, pero, mi princesa aceptó ser mi esposa hace ya un poco más de un año, nos casamos en Escocia, en una boda Celta.

Entonces, debemos celebrar, vamos, los invitó a comer, señor y señora Andrew. – les dijo el inglés.

Alto, Terry, debemos hablar. – le dijo ella seriamente.

Los siento pecosa, no sabía que eras una mujer casada.

Pero si sabes que tú eres un hombre casado, no puedes pretender que tienes algún derecho sobre mí, o que puedes besarme cada vez que me veas, francamente como te lo dije cuando nos encontramos, para mí no hay dudas, ni círculos sin cerrar, eres mi pasado, un pasado que francamente no me interesa revivir, y no sé quién te crees ni que te piensas para tomarme y besarme como una colegiala, no soy una más de tus amiguitas, ni una pobre tonta que va a caer a tus pies solo porque me has sonreído, soy una mujer hecha y derecha, y sobre todo segura de a quien ama. - la voz de Candy demostraba su enojo, y por primera vez Terry se dio cuenta de que lo que para él había sido un juego, había sido para ella una ofensa.

Candy, perdón, no lo pensé, y debo confesar que no esperaba que aceptaras nada más que una cena, fue una tontería de mi parte, te juro que jamás volverá a ocurrir, cómo te dije años atrás, sé que Albert te ama como nadie te ha amado, y me queda claro que tú también, en verdad perdóname. Albert también te pido perdón… por favor acepten mi invitación a cenar como amigos. – A pesar de la sinceridad en la voz de Terry, ni Albert ni Candy se sentían cómodos aceptando una invitación de él en esos momentos.

No Terry, gracias, pero la verdad, no es lo mejor. – le dijo Candy haciendo ademán de retirarse.

Amor, dame unos minutos con él.

Está bien Albert, te veo en la entrada. Adiós Terrence.

Albert no olvidaba el tiempo que habían pasado viajando juntos, y que alguna vez lo había considerado un gran amigo, sabía que tal vez la relación jamás sería la misma, pero no podía dejar de hablar francamente con él.

¿Quieres decirme que pretendías invitándola a una cena romántica? – le preguntó seriamente clavando su mirada en él inglés.

Perdí la cabeza Albert, la vi, bella, feliz, irresistible… supongo que nunca dejaré de preguntarme que hubiera sido si hubiese sido capaz de mantener mis pantalones cerrados en su momento… pero tienes razón, jamás debí invitarla de esta manera, perdóname.

Tampoco debiste besarla en la calle, ni cuando llegó.

Es cierto, soy un idiota, y el peor de los amigos, entenderé si no quieres volver a verme…

Sabes que no creo que la ames... sino más bien, estás infatuado con ella, con la idea del que hubiese sido.

Tienes razón… lo he intentado con Suze, y con mis hijos, creo que he logrado hacerles feliz, y darles un buen ejemplo, e incluso he llegado a apreciarla, es hermosa, en algún momento me volvió loco, pero nunca me di la oportunidad de conocerla, ahora la conozco un poco más, sin embargo, no le he abierto mi corazón…

No puedes ofrecerle un espacio en tú corazón mientras retengas a Candy como parte de tus sueños, debes dejarla ir… pensé que ya lo habías hecho antes de mi boda con Monica.

Sabes, ahí comencé a cambiar… no sé que me pasó hoy, pero tienes razón, debo sacarla de mi corazón y de mi mente… ella ni siquiera piensa en mí.

No, para ella no hay hubieras Terry, cerró el capítulo años atrás.

Nunca pensé que te lo diría.

Me lo dijo antes de casarnos, y me dolió, estuve muy enojado contigo, tú sabías lo que yo sufría en esos momentos, estabas consciente del error que estaba cometiendo, y aun así te aprovechaste de que ella estaba vulnerable, bien sabes que de ninguna otra forma la hubieses llevado a tu cama.

Hubiese podido seducirla.

Ese es el problema Terry, quieres tratarla como a cualquier otra, creer que caerá rendida a tus pies, solo porque le dediques esa sonrisa descarada que sueles dedicarles a las mujeres, pero la verdad es que ella dejó de amarte y de preguntarse que se sentiría estar contigo hace mucho, y creo que debes asumirlo, por tu bien, el de tu familia, el de tu esposa, y el de nuestra amistad, si es que quieres que continúe.

Tienes razón, no sé que estaba pensando, sabes, te considero un gran amigo, y en momentos has sido un hermano, perdóname. Además, sé, que nadie más podría hacerla feliz, te juro que nada de esto volverá a suceder.

No volverá a suceder, porque francamente no te quiero cerca de ella, te aprecio, pero la forma en que la has tratado, no la puedo pasar por alto, espero que puedas resolver tus problemas, deshacerte de tus demonios, y tener una buena vida. Con permiso. –

Albert se fue sin voltear atrás, le dolía perder a su amigo, pero por ahora no había lugar en su corazón para el hombre que había tratado de esa manera a su esposa.

Candy y Albert cenaron en un lujoso restaurant disfrutando de la compañía del otro, sacaron de sus mentes lo ocurrido y simplemente conversaron sobre sus sueños, y cuál sería su próximo destino.

Cuando terminaron con sus compromisos en el Reino Unido Candy y Albert viajaron a África, su primera parada fue Marruecos. Ahí visitaron primero al magnífica ciudad de Marrakesh, como otras ciudades de Marruecos, está construida entre fortificaciones, y es una mezcla de lo antiguo y lo moderno, magnífica arquitectura que te transporta a las mil y una noches, bazares de ensueño dónde se puede conseguir desde comida local, lamparas que son una verdadera obra de arte, alfombras tejidas con la antigua técnica persa, lujosos vestidos, especies, zapatos, animales, cada puesto es una aventura, cada lugar contiene su propia magia y misterio, y ellos simplemente se perdían entre la multitud.

Albert había hecho una reservación en el más magnífico hotel de Marrakesh, La Mamounia, una verdadera obra de arte y arquitectura al estilo art deco marroquí, el hotel fue construido en 1925 y ha hospedado grandes personalidades, entrar en él es un deleite a los sentidos, y tal como el resto de marruecos, el pasado y el presente se cruzan de manera excepcional. Esa noche habría una fiesta de gala, y Candy daba los últimos toques a su atuendo.

Había escogido un hermoso vestido color verde jade, con bordados típicos en dorado, era una especie de túnica de seda brillante, con largas mangas de gasa, y un profundo escote en v, tanto la falda como la espalda, y el frente del vestido tenía los bordados en hilos de oro, y Albert le había comprado un hermoso juego de oro antiguo, el collar era un pesado diseño árabe, similar a un pectoral y con incrustaciones de esmeraldas, los aretes también eran grandes e intrincados, Candy recogió su largo cabello en lo alto para que lucieran, y colocó en su mano el ancho brazalete, que conectaba con dos anillos por medio de una fina cadena, uno, delgado y exquisito, que iba en el dedo medio, solo hasta la mitad del dedo, y el otro, con el mismo diseño del collar, y aretes, y con una gran esmeralda ovalada al centro iba a su dedo anular.

Candy emergió de la habitación principal hacia la sala de la suite, donde Albert esperaba por ella revisando algunas cosas en su ipad, llevaban dos meses en Marruecos, y habían hecho de Marrakesh su base, habían hecho pequeñas excursiones al desierto, a Casablanca, Fes, y Tangier, y aún tenían planeado pasar otro mes en el país, pero Candy sabía bien que Albert siempre estaba al pendiente de los negocios, y por su ceño fruncido, seguramente algo estaba sucediendo.

¿Amor? – el melodioso tono de voz de su amada, lo sacó de su concentración. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la misma Scherezada en persona, una hermosa mujer rubia, de perfectas formas, vestida lujosa y exquisitamente.

Te ves divina princesa, es más, creo que no quiero salir de la habitación. –

Albert… es una fiesta.

Lo sé, pero habrá quien te admire, siempre hay quien te admire y yo muero de celos, a veces me dan ganas de tomar la usanza árabe y cubrirte de pies a cabeza, es más te pediría que uses el velo que ni los ojos permite que se vean. –

Jajajaja, ¿y que me dices de las mujeres de entre 15 y 90 años que suspiran por ti?, vas por la vida en ese cuerpo de dios griego, y andar de caballero de la mesa redonda, y yo debo soportar que las mujeres quieran comerte con la mirada, así que, si yo debo cubrirme, tú también… -

Touché, princesa. – le dijo él mientras dejaba a un lado su aparato y caminaba hasta ella para abrazarla y besarla apasionada y suavemente a la vez.

¿Qué sucede?

¿A qué te refieres?

Vi tu rostro de concentración y tu ceño fruncido, algo sucedió.

Mi princesa, nada que no podamos solucionar, mañana te lo cuento, pero por hoy, vamos a disfrutar, a presumirte, y lucirte.

Sabes que si necesitamos hacer el viaje más corto podemos hacerlo ¿verdad? – le dijo ella aún preocupada.

Mi amor, problemas siempre habrá, y los solucionaremos, sí es necesario viajaremos de nuevo a Chicago, o a Londres, pero hace dos meses que lo hicimos, no es necesario que lo hagamos tan pronto de nuevo.

Albert, llevamos un año viajando, recorrimos Europa a nuestro gusto…

Sí y hemos regresado dos veces, una a Londres, y la otra a New York, y pasamos un mes en cada lugar solucionando problemas, así que no, no vamos a regresar ahora, más bien planearemos nuestra próxima parada, es más ya la tengo…

¿En verdad viajaremos sin parar?

No veo porque no, la verdad es que a ambos nos gusta, y no creo que debamos regresar hasta que así lo sintamos... Ven vamos, déjame te convenzo de nuestro próximo destino.

La condujo a la puerta y puso su mano en la cintura de ella, salieron y se dirigieron al primer piso, el magnífico patio con mosaicos en diseño marroquí estaba bellamente iluminado con miles de lámparas típicas, y los salones aledaños lucían en todo su esplendor, el hotel agrupaba a gente acaudalada de todo el mundo, y pudieron reconocer artistas de cine, políticos, hijos de familias aristocráticas, etc… ambos eran conocidos en el hotel por los empleados por su sencillez y amabilidad, y por supuesto que los presentes en la fiesta también los conocían. Mientras caminaban saludando personas y buscando un lugar dónde sentarse a perderse uno en el otro, alguien la llamó.

Candy. - Ella reconoció la voz de inmediato, y apretando la mano de Albert giró en dirección a dónde la llamaban, por ahí venía hacia ellos un apuesto hombre de cabellos oscuros y tez blanca, llevaba de su mano a una linda mujer asiática, y les regalaba a ambos una gran sonrisa, si bien Candy pudo percibir de inmediato la leve tensión en Albert, apretó su mano nuevamente, y esperó por Derek.

Hola Derek. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras él besaba su mejilla. – ¿o debo decir gobernador Dupont? – dijo ella burlándose un poco del hombre que hacía algunos años había jurado jamás seguir los pasos de su padre.

Jajajaja, no me lo recuerdes. Albert. – dijo él saludando al rubio, que hasta ese momento no había dicho palabra alguna. – les presento a mi esposa, Amy. Amor, ellos son Albert y Candy Andrew.

Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerlos. – dijo la hermosa mujer de largos y abundantes cabellos negros, y ojos color avellana.

Hola Amy. – dijo la rubia con una de sus características sonrisas, mientras besaba la mejilla de ella.

¿Tienen mucho en Marrakesh? – preguntó Derek.

Dos meses, pero seguro en esta semana cambiaremos de rumbo. – le dijo Albert cortésmente, y dejándole saber que no era como que moría por pasar esos días con ellos.

¿Es fabuloso verdad? Mi padre me había comentado que se habían dedicado a viajar este último año, y con todo lo que pasaron me pareció fabuloso.

¿Cómo está Michael? – le preguntó Albert con un tono más relajado debido a su aprecio por los padres de Derek.

Muy bien, él y mamá nos alcanzarán en unas dos semanas, es una lástima que ustedes ya no estarán.

Así es, salúdalos de mi parte, y cuando estemos en Chicago les llamaremos. Felicidades por tu boda. – le dijo Albert.

Gracias, Candy, fue un placer verlos, y también espero felicitarles pronto por su boda, aunque en el caso de ustedes, eso es un mero formalismo y convención social.

En cuanto decidamos cumplir con la convención social recibirás la invitación. – le dijo ella mientras se despedía.

Caminaron en silencio por un rato, hasta que ella se decidió a romperlo.

Dime lo que pasa por tu mente.

No es nada princesa…

No me mientas, sé que no lo toleras.

Tienes razón no lo tolero.

¿Te has puesto a pensar a qué él fue el que me mantuvo con vida por meses?

Sí, lo sé, y es el hijo de Michael, pero también fue quien te llevo a la India…

¿Es por eso, o es porque tuvimos algo que ver? A Terry se lo perdonaste, en todo caso es conmigo con quien deberías estar molesto.

Candy…

Déjalo pasar, no te pido que seas su amigo, pero no pierdas el contacto con Michael y su esposa por mis errores. Ahora bien, dime a dónde quieres llevarme.

A Uganda, al Queen Elizabeth National Park.

¿El que sale en la serie?

Sí. Ese mismo.

Dormiremos en los árboles.

Por supuesto que s,í todo tal cual lo viste en The Crown, y más, sólo que no dispararé a los animales.

Jajajajaja, mi amor eso es perfecto. ¿Cuándo partimos?

Dentro de una semana, esta semana hay que enviar a Chicago o a Londres lo que no necesitaremos, y comprar ropa y equipo para ese tipo de viaje.

Ella pegó un gritito de emoción y se colgó de su cuello sin importarle lo que los demás pensaran, después le plantó un beso en los labios.

¿Te he dicho que te amo?

Sí, pero sabes, creo que las acciones son más importantes señora Andrew.

Entonces tendré que demostrártelo más al rato. ¿Bailamos?

Por supuesto.

Él la llevó hasta la pista, bailó con ella por mucho rato, disfrutando de ese sencillo acto que por un año les había sido negado.

Dos semanas después Candy contemplaba el hermosos cielo estrellado desde la casa del árbol en Uganda, las cortinas blancas ondeaban con la brisa nocturna, y los ruidos de la noche la llenaban de emoción, estaban solos, los guías, guardias y sirvientes se habían retirado a cabañas para darles su privacidad, ella vestía un camisón de lino blanco, sin mangas y prácticamente transparente, sus cabellos descendían por sus hombros hasta su cintura en suaves ondas doradas que refulgían con la luz de la luna, Albert abrió los ojos y la vio recargada en el barandal de la terraza, su silueta era evidente bajo la tela transparente, y de inmediato sintió el deseo por ella crecer dentro de él, la contempló un rato más, y de pronto ella volteó a la cama, buscándolo, la intensidad de su mirada no le había pasado desapercibida, una descarga eléctrica le había recorrido su espina dorsal al sentir sus ávidos ojos sobre ella. Él se puso de pie y caminó a su encuentro.

¿Qué haces despierta? – le preguntó mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus manos.

Pensaba.

¿En qué si se puede saber?

En ti, en cuanto te amo, en lo que hemos vivido juntos, sabes a veces temo que todo sea un sueño, y que de pronto despierte y descubra que en realidad te casaste con Anelisse y yo no pude soportarlo.

Mi amor, te juro que es real… ¿Qué decía la tía en su correo?

Que tiene nuestra boda planeada…

Jajaja, seguirá insistiendo.

Lo sé, y tal vez pronto será tiempo de hacerle caso…

¿Quieres regresar?

Sí y no, por un lado, los extraño a todos, y nos estamos perdiendo de ver crecer a Allistear y a Archibald, y por el otro, mi amor, esto es simplemente mágico.

Podemos regresar por unos meses y luego salir de nuevo.

Sí regresamos la tía insistirá en que aprovechemos para casarnos, y sabes, la salud de la hermana María no ha estado muy bien, tal vez debamos ir, casarnos, que ella pueda estar presente…

¿Para cuándo pidió la catedral? – preguntó Albert conociendo de sobra a su tía, no había dicho quisiera que se casen, les había planeado la boda, y enviado una fecha a Candy.

Dentro de mes y medio, y por supuesto dos semanas previas de celebraciones y cenas.

Ya veo… ¿Cuándo debemos ir a Paris por tu vestido?

Albert…

Amor mío conozco a Elroy Andrew perfectamente, y aunque estoy tentado a decirle que no, también creo que es una forma de protegerte, ciertamente lo mejor es que seas mi esposa legalmente, te da más derechos, te protege más, sabemos de sobra que no tenemos la vida comprada, así que sí tú estás de acuerdo, nos casamos en mes y medio.

Ella le sonrió y lo besó.

Sabes que para mí nuestra boda en Escocia es suficiente.

Para mí también amor, pero esa boda debe ser un secreto, hemos gritado a los cuatro vientos que nos amamos, ahora gritémosle al mundo que eres mi esposa.

Jajajajaja, bien, hay que recoger el vestido en Paris en tres semanas, y también escoger mi ajuar, y los vestidos para las dos semanas previas.

¿Le has dicho como quieres la boda?

Me ha hecho escoger cada detalle, y le pidió a la hermana María que los niños del hogar canten en la misa.

Así que no ha sido la tía sola.

No, no ha sido la tía sola, pero si no quieres que lo llevemos a cabo podemos cancelarlo.

Volveremos a casa a casarnos, y después por supuesto saldremos de luna de miel. – le dijo él mientras la besaba y recorría su cuerpo con sus manos, subió la larga bata para acariciar sus muslos y su trasero, recorrer su piel desnuda, y la atrajo hacia él para que ella sintiera su deseo.

Se besaron lenta y concienzudamente por mucho rato bajo la luz de la luna, las estrellas fueron testigos de su unión, su amor era más que evidente, y el deseo del uno por el otro tangible.

Disfrutaron del parque por otras dos semanas, haciendo largas caminatas, explorando y tomando fotografías, aprendiendo de la cultura, la gente, y el lugar, y después volaron a Paris.

Su semana en la ciudad del amor fue simplemente perfecta y la última noche, Albert mandó cerrar los alrededores de la torre Eiffel para ahí cenar con Candy. Cuando llegaron al lugar Candy quedó sorprendida por el camino de velas y pétalos, al final del cual se encontraba una elegante mesa para dos, y meseros y músicos esperaban por ellos.

Vestía de negro, un elegante vestido entallado a su figura, en corte sirena, y escote de corazón, con largos guantes blancos, habían ido a la ópera, y Candy jamás se imaginó que le seguiría una cena romántica, sus platillos favoritos se encontraban en el menú, una deliciosa sopa de cebolla, filet mignon, y de postre un soberbio soufflé de chocolate oscuro con frambuesas.

Les ofrecieron un par de exquisitas copas de champagne, eran hermosas, de cristal de Baccarat, Albert tomó una, y le pasó la otra a Candy.

Por la mujer más hermosa del mundo, el amor de mi vida, mi esposa, mi amante, mi sol, mi luna y mis estrellas. – le dijo él mientras inclinaba su copa para que ella la chocara.

Gracias. –

Candy comenzó a beber de la copa, y de pronto lo vio al fondo, y un deja vu vino a ella… años atrás, en lo que parecería otra vida…

 _Bajé mi mirada para tomar de mi copa, y entonces lo vi en el fondo, un hermoso anillo de platino con un diamante de unos 4 kilates en corte esmeralda y tres esmeraldas a cada lado del diamante, así como más pequeños diamantes incrustados en la banda. Este no era solo un regalo, era el anillo de compromiso del patriarca de los Andrew._

Candy se quedó sin aliento, un hermoso anillo, de zafiro la observaba desde el fondo de la copa, era de corte princesa, y a los lados había dos esmeraldas con el mismo corte un poco más pequeñas, estaba montado en oro, y era simplemente magnífico.

¿Albert? – Está vez no había titubeos ni dudas. Estaba más que segura de que quería pasar el resto de sus días junto a ese hombre, sin importar nada más. Lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa luminosa, mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba.

Él tomó la copa de sus manos, y con cuidado vació el contenido, para tomar el anillo.

Hace seis años te pedí que fueras mi esposa en esta misma ciudad, esa vez no lo hice de la mejor manera, fue por miedo, por practicidad, por tantas cosas además de por amor, pero vi perfectamente en tu mirada la decepción, esperabas más de mí, y debí haberte dado más, mucho más… hoy te lo pido una vez más, con todo el corazón, con mi alma desnuda frente a ti, amor mío, cásate conmigo, sigue haciéndome feliz, soy un hombre perdido sin tu presencia, no puedo concebir mi vida sin ti, te amo, y quiero que el mundo sepa que eres mi esposa, que tomes el lugar que siempre soñé que tuvieras, que seas la señora Andrew, la mujer que este a mi lado siempre, la madre de mis hijos, mi amiga, mi amada… sé que no es la primera vez que te pido esto, y no me cansaré de pedírtelo, tan solo por el placer de ver tus ojos iluminarse, por verte sonreír, y muero por verte vestida de blanco, caminando hacia mí por el pasillo de la catedral, tal como lo imaginé el día que Patty y Stear se casaron, y también el día que Archie y Annie lo hicieron, y tal vez desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, siempre supe que quería que mi hermosa hechicera de ojos verdes estuviese a mi lado siempre, ¿qué dices? ¿aceptas ser mi esposa? – le dijo él con una rodilla en tierra viéndola directamente a los ojos.

Sí, por supuesto que sí. – le dijo la rubia con lágrimas inundando su mirada.

Él puso el anillo en su mano, y después se puso de pie, y la levantó en vilo, haciéndola girar. Los transeúntes curiosos los observaban, girar riendo alegremente. Cuando por fin la bajó le dijo al oído.

Te amé, te amo y te amaré. –

Ella simplemente lo besó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Eso dicen nuestras argollas de matrimonio. – le dijo ella al oído.

¿Hablas en serio?

Sí…

Bailaron por mucho rato más, o tal vez solo por unos segundos más, cuando estás enamorado, el tiempo deja de tener sentido, se derrite frente a uno, y una eternidad se vuelve sinónimo de un minuto.

Al día siguiente volaron a Chicago, dónde por fin unirían sus vidas delante de todos, nunca más habría duda de que Candice Andrew era su esposa.


	57. Chapter 56

**Thanks C, it has been an amazing journey, and thanks for the music selection of this chapter.**

 **Chicas, mil gracias, espero lo disfruten. Abrazos y bendiciones.**

 **Capítulo 56**

William Albert Andrew esperaba al frente de la catedral, vestía el tradicional kilt de los Andrew, su cabello había crecido En los últimos dos años, y ahora llegaba a su cuello, tal vez pocos hombres pueden verse así de guapos con el cabello largo, pero Albert definitivamente era uno de ellos.

La iglesia había sido transformada en un bosque interior, bajo la arcada gótica de madera, árboles llenos de luces y flores flanqueaban las butacas, al centro una fina alfombra color vino estaba salpicada con pétalos de suave color pastel.

Las sublimes notas del concierto para flauta y arpa no. 2 de Mozart, inundaban la nave, los invitados se acomodaban en sus lugares, todos elegantemente vestidos esperando por la novia.

La elegancia y opulencia del lugar eran simplemente arrebatadoras, Albert debía reconocer el buen gusto de su tía y el toque de Candy en cada detalle.

Anthony, Stear y Archie vestían el tradicional tartán escocés, así como muchos otros de los hombres presentes en el lugar, los jefes de los diferentes clanes, los demás miembros de la familia, la iglesia estaba atiborrada, y la fiesta sería aún más grande que la ceremonia religiosa.

Albert recordaba esas tres semanas, la tía lo había mandado a dormir al penthouse y había insistido en que Candy se quedara en la mansión, y por supuesto no se le había despegado, cenas, fiestas, eventos de caridad, declaraciones de prensa, negocios, de todo habían hecho juntos, menos hacer el amor, hasta cierto punto a ella le había parecido romántico, y por supuesto William Albert Andrew no podía negarle nada a su princesa, así que tres semanas sin sexo y muriendo por la espectacular mujer que lo acompañaba era la tortura que voluntariamente había aceptado sufrir.

Vio la conmoción en la entrada, y supo que ella había llegado, los flashes, la gente, las exclamaciones de admiración, afuera de la iglesia estaban congregados curiosos transeúntes, después de todo los Andrew eran parte de la realeza para un pueblo que sin tener rey sigue venerando las antiguas tradiciones.

La historia de amor del patriarca de los Andrew era sin duda materia para una gran novela, y el debate sobre si era correcto que un hombre previamente casado por la iglesia pudiese casarse de nuevo en la catedral era sin duda algo que la prensa no desperdiciaba.

La novia llegaba en un magnífico carruaje digno de una princesa, y en verdad lo era, había pertenecido a la realeza escocesa y se usaba en las bodas del patriarca y los descendientes directos tradicionalmente en Escocia, sin embargo, Elroy lo había mandado traer, por deferencia a la salud de la hermana María había escogido Chicago, pero no permitiría que nada faltara de lo que hubiese sido la boda en Escocia.

A Albert, todo esto le importaba poco, quería ver a su princesa caminar por el altar con su mirada fija en él, sería la tercera vez, pero a diferencia de sus dos bodas anteriores, esta era la oficial, la que gritaría al mundo que ella no era solo su mujer, sino su esposa, y aún en pleno siglo 21, para un hombre como Albert Andrew eso era importante, y sabía de sobra que para ella también lo era.

Las suaves notas cambiaron por las de Serenade de Schubert y Stear y Patty recorrieron la alfombra, el vestido de Patty era color marsala, de gasa y encaje, digno de una princesa, y el de Annie era tawny port, un tono más oscuro que el de Patty, y por supuesto resaltaba su blanca piel y cabellos oscuros, los vestidos habían sido diseñados un poco a la moda de los 50, con amplias faldas de tul, uno strapless y el otro con la parte que correspondía al cuello y hombros cubierto de hermoso encaje.

Cuando ellos hubieron llegado al frente las notas climáticas del Canon de Pachebel inundaron el recinto, y del fondo del pasillo Albert observó a su hermosa novia caminar por la alfombra, su vestido, una extravagancia de ancho vuelo, de raso, seda y encaje, al igual que el de Annie y Patty había sido inspirado en los 50´s, tenía mangas largas y cuello de encaje, una larga cauda, y velo largo catedral, Candy había cubierto su rostro, y caminaba al lado de Anthony, Albert no despegaba su mirada de ella, su historia y vida eran tan poco convencionales que ahora una boda tradicional en toda la extensión de la palabra le parecía simplemente perfecto.

Cuando llegó junto a él, Albert descubrió su cara con cuidado, y besó ambas mejillas, la sonrisa de Candy era simplemente radiante, Albert pudo observar las joyas que llevara en su boda en Escocia, diamantes y zafiros.

Hola princesa. – le dijo mientras tomaba su mano para ver al sacerdote.

Después de las palabras de bienvenida, las límpidas voces de los niños del hogar de Pony se elevaron entonando un aria de Bach.

El sacerdote habló sobre la fuerza del amor, y como el amor todo lo puede, Candy y Albert sabían perfectamente que esa era una realidad en sus vidas, el amor en verdad lo había podido todo.

La hermana María leyó un pasaje de la biblia para ellos y dijo algunas palabras.

El amor es sufrido, es benigno; el amor no tiene envidia, el amor no es jactancioso, no se envanece; no hace nada indebido, no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no guarda rencor; no se goza de la injusticia, más se goza de la verdad. Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta. El amor nunca deja de ser. Albert, Candy, sé que está ha sido una realidad en su vida, y también sé que aún pueden venir muchas cosas, pero si ustedes siguen creyendo en estas palabras, no habrá nada que pueda separarlos, hoy me gozo con ustedes, en su amor, en su felicidad. Albert, sé que has encontrado a la mujer de tu vida, y que no la dejarás ir, gracias por amar a esta hermosa niña, que ha sido como una hija para mí. Candy, las oraciones de Ms. Pony y mías hoy se ven respondidas, tienes a tú lado a un buen hombre, un hombre que te ama, y que cuidará siempre de ti, sé su apoyo, y sé feliz mi niña, sigue disfrutando de su amor. Dios les bendiga, y llene su vida de todo lo hermoso que existe en este mundo, les de sabiduría para criar a su familia, y mantenga su corazón abierto el uno al otro.

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Candy, las palabras de su madre la habían conmovido, y sin pensarlo fue hacia ella para abrazarla, Albert hizo lo mismo, y después volvieron a sus puestos.

El sacerdote le dio la palabra a Elroy, quien también leería un pasaje para ellos y les dedicaría algunas palabras.

Ponme como un sello sobre tu corazón, como una marca sobre tu brazo;  
Porque fuerte es como la muerte el amor; Duros como el Seol los celos;  
Sus brasas, brasas de fuego, fuerte llama. Las muchas aguas no podrán apagar el amor,  
Ni lo ahogarán los ríos. Si diese el hombre todos los bienes de su casa por este amor,  
De cierto lo menospreciarían. La primera vez que vi como William posaba su mirada en Candice lo supe, él estaba perdidamente enamorado, su corazón había encontrado a la mujer que deseaba fuera su compañera de vida, y estando en un recinto sagrado debo hablar con la verdad, me desconcerté, tuve miedo, tuve dudas, porque William, has sido un hijo para mí, pero también tuve una certeza, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer por cambiar lo que sentías, y después me di cuenta que Candice sentía lo mismo, mi corazón saltó de alegría, y desde ese momento no he dejado de rogar al cielo que por fin se acabaran los desencuentros, que abrieran sus corazones, y confesaran cuanto se amaban, hoy, veo un sueño hecho realidad, mis oraciones han sido contestadas, mi hijo no puede tener mejor mujer a su lado, que Candice, una mujer fuerte, amable, que lo ama sin importar que tan grande sea su cuenta de banco, ni como se vea físicamente, ni si puede o no caminar, no hay forma de negar que has puesto a William como un sello en tu corazón y una marca sobre tu brazo, y por eso estoy agradecida con Dios, con la vida, contigo Candice. Y mi hija, tiene a su lado un hombre dispuesto a darlo todo por ella, sin importarle el que dirán, ni la opinión de nadie, un hombre que la conoce a la perfección y la ama tal cual es, un hombre capaz de ir al infierno con tal de encontrarla y de rechazar el cielo con tal de quedarse a su lado, y estoy segura de que, en su caso, ni la muerte misma podrá separarlos. Y aun viendo mis plegarias contestadas me atrevo a pedir más, pido por sus vidas, por su matrimonio, por los hijos que han de tener, por la familia que formaran, porque su amor siga creciendo, porque la vida les sea benigna, y los problemas y la maldad les sean leves, y pido, por poder ver mucho de esto con mis propios ojos, por ver a sus hijos, y verlos a ustedes tener la dicha de ser padres. Les amo.

Las lágrimas quebraron la voz de la imperturbable y venerable matriarca de los Andrew, y más de uno se sorprendió, pero no Albert ni Candy, ellos la conocían, y al igual que con la hermana María se acercaron a abrazarla.

Después de las emotivas palabras de las mujeres que eran las madres del par de huérfanos que contraían nupcias, el sacerdote procedió con el rito, pidió los anillos, y les preguntó.

¿Candice White Andrew, es tu libre voluntad tomar a William Albert Andrew como tú esposo?

Sí padre.

¿William Albert Andrew es tu libre voluntad tomar a Candice White Andrew como tú esposa?

Sí.

Bien, ahora antes de poner el anillo en la mano de Candice, declara tú amor y sueños para con ella con tus propias palabras.

Albert tomó en su mano la hermosa y delicada banda de platino y diamantes, y tomando la mano de Candy, la miró profundamente a los ojos y le dijo:

Amor mío, mi princesa, la mujer con la que he soñado compartir mi vida por tanto tiempo, no puedo creer que por fin estamos aquí, cumpliendo el sueño de unir nuestras vidas delante de Dios y de los hombres, mi corazón es tuyo desde hace tanto tiempo, que en verdad hoy no puedo entregártelo, pero puedo prometerte que estaré contigo, a tu lado, por el resto de mi vida, que seguiré cumpliendo cada uno de tus sueños, velaré por tu felicidad, te seré fiel hasta el fin, te apoyaré, tomaré tu mano, compartiré tus risas y tus lágrimas, si fuese físicamente posible bajar una estrella para regalártela lo haría, Candy, mi vida a tu lado es una constante aventura, una aventura que quiero seguir viviendo tomado de tu mano, prometo que todo lo que pueda venir lo superaremos juntos, y sueño con que un día en un futuro muy lejano tomados de la mano bajemos al valle dejando como testimonios de nuestras vidas, nuestra historia de amor. Te amé, te amo, y te amaré. –

Albert puso el anillo en su dedo anular dónde reposaba el anillo que él le regalara semanas atrás en Paris, después sonriendo se inclinó para besar su frente.

Candice, es tú turno. – le dijo el sacerdote.

Candy le sonrió a su amado príncipe, que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas ya no le importaba, estaba ahí, frente al amor de su vida, frente al hombre que por ratos pareció un imposible uniendo su vida a él.

Príncipe de a colina… - las risas se escucharon en las primeras bancas, por supuesto que al círculo cercano de los Andrew les divertía que ella le llamara así. – mi amado, el hombre que me enseñó lo que amar significaba, que me ha dado todo, mi corazón late por ti, hoy sé que aún en los desencuentros siempre esperé por el mañana con la certeza de que a veces transitamos por esta vida sabiendo que andábamos sin buscarnos, sabiendo que andábamos para encontrarnos, y hoy que por fin nos hemos encontrado, te prometo que estaré a tu lado siempre, que seré tu amiga, tu cómplice, nunca más serás solo tú, compartiré tus cargas, vagaré por el mundo tomada de tu mano, me embarcaré en cada nueva aventura que soñemos, escalaremos cada risco físico y metafórico, a partir de hoy seremos uno delante de Dios y de los hombres, buscaré hacer que a tus labios venga una sonrisa aún en los momentos difíciles, secaré tus lágrimas, regaré tus sueños y tus esperanzas, y juntos viviremos día a día el amor que nos ha sido regalado, desafiaremos al destino, al dolor, y saldremos victoriosos. Te amé, te amo y te amaré.

Candy puso la masculina banda de platino con tres pequeños diamantes incustados en la mano de Albert y con una enorme sonrisa le dijo todo lo que había en su corazón.

El sacerdote y toda la congregación elevaron una plegaria por el nuevo matrimonio, y posteriormente con las notas del "Magnificat" de Bach, junto con el coro, como fondo procedieron con la comunión.

Los declaro marido y mujer, en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo.

Una vez que el sacerdote terminó la señal de la cruz las voces de un coro profesional inundaron la nave del recinto entonando Treulich Gefürt / The Bridal Chorus, de Lohengrin de Wagner.

Mientras el coro entonaba en alemán, Albert abrazando a Candy le susurraba al oído las palabras traducidas del alemán al inglés de la sublime obra clásica.

Faithfully guided, draw near

to where the blessing of love shall preserve you!

Triumphant courage, the reward of love,

joins you in faith as the happiest of couples!

Champion of virtue, proceed!

Jewel of youth, proceed!

Flee now the splendour of the wedding feast,

may the delights of the heart be yours!

This sweet-smelling room, decked for love,

now takes you in, away from the splendour.

Faithfully guided, draw now near

to where the blessing of love shall preserve you!

Triumphant courage, love so pure,

joins you in faith as the happiest of couples!

As God blessed you in happiness, so do we bless you in joy.

Watched over by love's happiness, may you long remember this hour!

Faithfully guarded, remain behind

where the blessing of love shall preserve you!

Triumphant courage, love and happiness

join you in faith as the happiest of couples.

Champion of virtue, remain here!

Jewel of youth, remain here!

Flee now the splendows of the wedding feast,

may the delights of the heart be yours!

This sweet-smelling room, decked for love,

has now taken you, away from the splendour.

Faithfully guarded, remain behind

where the blessing of love shall preserve you!

Triumphant courage, love and happiness

join you in faith as the happiest of couples.

Las voces y la música hacían que electricidad corriera por en medio de los presentes, era simplemente sublime, etéreo, fuera de este mundo, divino, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Cuando la marcha se acercaba al final Albert atrajo a Candy hacia él y la besó, y después tomándola de la mano la llevó con él hacia afuera de la iglesia, mientras caminaban una lluvia de pétalos llenó el lugar, cuando salieron volvieron a besarse fuera de la catedral, por supuesto la prensa y la gente se volvió loca.

Abordaron el magnífico carruaje que esperaba por ellos, y que los llevaría a la mansión de los Andrew en Chicago.

Pero debían dar tiempo a que llegaran los invitados, así que de pronto el carruaje se detuvo y Albert abrió la puerta para ayudarla a descender, Candy no podía creer dónde se encontraban.

Albert, mi amor, ¿que hacemos aquí?

Aquí fue dónde nos prometimos por primera vez compartirlo todo, vamos a caminar.

Ella puso su mano en la de él y lo siguió por los senderos que conocían tan bien, la puesta del sol sobre el lago era simplemente espectacular, buscaron el lugar exacto y luego procedieron a perderse el uno en los labios del otro.

Te extrañé. –

Yo también amor, pero…

No tienes que justificarlo, sólo te hacia saber que estas semanas fueron una tortura.

Dime que tienes planeado.

Jajajajaja ¿cómo sabes que tengo algo planeado?

Porque eres tú, siempre tienes algo planeado.

Eres una curiosa, lo sabrás en su momento, anda bésame otro poco, antes de que tengamos que emprender el camino a nuestra fiesta, o ¿quieres que nos escapemos?

No, quiero que disfrutemos cada minuto.

Debo decirte que la iglesia quedó increíble… ¿Cuánto donamos para que nos permitieran atiborrar de pétalos y meter árboles?

Jajajajaja, no lo sé, la tía debe saberlo, pero fue simplemente un sueño.

Caminaron otro rato por los senderos cuidando un poco de no ensuciar demasiado el vestido de Candy, y después se dirigieron a la mansión.

Cuando llegaron fueron conscientes de que solo esperaban por ellos, Albert la ayudó a descender y Patty y Annie se acercaron para ayudarla a deshacerse de velo, retocar su maquillaje y quitar la parte de encaje que había usado en la iglesia, ahora su vestido era un hermoso strapless con voluminosa falda de seda y un cinturón de zafiros, esmeraldas y diamantes.

Parecía una verdadera princesa, y cuando Albert vio la enorme extensión del jardín trasero transformado en un bosque encantado digno de un cuento de hadas, o de paisaje de elfos de Tolkien, simplemente sonrió.

Había velas y luces por todas partes, grandes árboles blancos adornados con cristales y luces, altos arreglos de flores, otros de cristales y luces coronaban las mesas, una larga alfombra cubierta de pétalos blancos señalaba el camino hasta la pista de baile, los meseros iban vestidos a la usanza medieval, y en cuanto se pararon en lo alto de la escalera un reflector los iluminó, la orquesta comenzó a tocar, y los invitados a aplaudir. Había cerca de mil personas congregadas en el lugar, ciertamente era el evento del año.

Él la guio hasta la pista de baile dónde las notas del Vals de las Flores de Tchaikovsky comenzaron a flotar en el aire, Albert la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo, por alguna razón inexplicable Candy sintió como el rubor subía por sus mejillas, como si fuera la primera vez que estaba en sus brazos, su corazón se aceleró, su intoxicante aroma inundó sus sentidos, y sintió como flotaba en sus brazos, ese hermoso hombre era su esposo, ella era la señora Andrew, el hombre de su vida era ahora completamente suyo por todas las leyes, Candy no podía dejar de sonreír.

Princesa… - Albert contemplaba su hermoso rostro embelesado, ella parecía estar en otro lado, lo intentó otra vez. - ¿Candy, amor? – ella salió de su ensoñación.

Perdón…

¿En que pensabas princesa?

En que soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, estamos casados, Albert somos esposos, soy la señora Andrew.

Jajajaja, mi amor, yo también soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

¿Ahora sí me dirás a dónde me llevarás?

No, ahora te diré que te amo.

Yo también te amo.

Candy se recargó en su pecho, escuchando latir su corazón, mientras sus brazos la acunaban, estaba definitivamente en casa.

La fiesta siguió adelante, excelente música, deliciosa comida, buenos vinos, el ambiente estaba lleno de la electricidad y magnetismo que el par de rubios siempre comandaban, la familia conocía su historia, los jefes de los jefes de los clanes y el consejo reconocía que eran simplemente el uno para el otro, y definitivamente no había nadie que osara pensar que pudieran haber conquistado el corazón de alguno, a lo largo de los años había quedado perfectamente claro que nadie tenía oportunidad de conquistar el corazón de ellos.

Al filo de la media noche un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales organizados por Stear fueron una de las muchas sorpresas para los novios, sobre todo porque las luces fueron acompañadas por gaitas tocadas por los hombres del clan Andrew, incluidos los miembros del consejo. El último destello de luces fue el escudo de los Andrew, Candy tenía lágrimas en los ojos al final. Sus tres paladines se acercaron y ella los abrazo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Fue simplemente perfecto.

Agradece a Stear por ser el genio detrás de esto, y a Anthony y a mí por convencerlo de que es posible hacer explotar cosas sin que tú termines manchada o despeinada.

Gracias Stear, en verdad fue hermoso.

No tienes que agradecer y puedes estar segura además de que logré que fueran lo menos contaminantes posible.

¿Lo patentaste? – preguntó Albert curioso como siempre pensando en las posibilidades de negocio y en el hecho de que en verdad eran poco contaminantes podían tener un impacto global interesante.

Amor…

Lo siento princesa, no negocios hoy, lo sé. – le dijo con cara culpable y la atrajo para besarla.

¿A que hora saldrá el avión? – preguntó Anthony.

¿Habrá un avión? – Candy que moría de curiosidad volteó a ver a Albert expectante, y Albert a su vez volteó a ver a Anthony con cara de reproche.

No sé si habrá un avión, Candy, solo preguntaba al azar, porque… hay otra sorpresa…-

¿Otra sorpresa? – le dijo la rubia con cara de emoción que provocó la risa de todos, aún ahora, a sus 27 años adoraba las sorpresas.

Concédeme esta pieza gatita, antes de que Anthony termine de arruinar todas las sorpresas. – le dijo Archie con sonrisa resignada en su guapo rostro. - ¿me la prestas Albert? -

Jajajaja, no es de mi propiedad, y es libre de bailar… con cualquiera de ustedes tres… -

¿Solo con ellos tres?

Bueno, haré una lista de con quienes en otra ocasión mi amor, pero anda ve a bailar con Archie, yo invitaré a la tía.

Elroy Andrew observó como su sobrino mayor se acercaba a dónde ella se encontraba sentada con otras matronas del clan. Por supuesto las demás mujeres guardaron silencio por un breve momento, aun siendo ya mayores era imposible no deleitarse con la vista del perfecto Señor Andrew.

Elroy, William es cada día más guapo, y con lo hermosa que es Candice, sus hijos serán más que divinos. – le dijo una de las mujeres.

Es cierto Evaine, pero dinos Elroy, ¿cuándo habrá un heredero? – mil y una preguntas se dejaron escuchar, por supuesto todas morían de curiosidad, habían escuchado de todo, y sabían que Elroy conocía todos los rumores y era la única capaz de negarlos o confirmarlos.

Por Dios señoras, dejen de leer tabloides y agarren un libro, y en cuanto al heredero, ellos saben cuáles son sus responsabilidades, pero al final del día la decisión del cuando no es una en la que nadie pueda meterse. Se acaban de casar.

Jajajajaja, Elroy, se acaban de casar formalmente, pero bien sabemos que llevan haciendo vida de casados por muchos años. Bueno habrá habido una pausa cuando se casó con la inglesa desabrida, pero…

Señoras, lamento interrumpir tan interesante charla, pero vengo a rogarle a mi tía que me conceda esta pieza. – le dijo con su cautivadora sonrisa, extendiendo su mano a la mujer que había sido su mayor ejemplo en la vida.

Elroy murmuró una disculpa y dignamente tomó la mano del joven.

¿Estaban siendo demasiado imposibles las honorables matronas?

Jajajaja, no más de lo usual, no te preocupes.

Gracias por tus palabras en la misa tía.

Hijo, no tienes nada que agradecer, todo lo que dije es cierto, y hoy soy muy feliz de verlos juntos, aunque bueno siempre se puede ser más feliz, tal vez la noticia de que hay un bebé Andrew en camino…

Jajajaja, tía, todo a su tiempo, ahora sigue la luna de miel.

La luna de miel y seguir de vagabundos por el mundo.

Tal vez nunca dejaremos de ser vagabundos tía, los dos amamos viajar, pero tal como ahora, cumpliremos con nuestros deberes.

No te voy a contradecir, disfruten, sé que tomarás la mejor de las decisiones en su momento.

El baile terminó, y los presentes al ver a la pareja reunirse de nuevo pidieron un beso, los ánimos estaban exaltados y alegres, Albert vio esto como su oportunidad para retirarse, las mujeres solteras se reunieron y Candy lanzó su hermoso ramo de orquídeas. Albert quitó con cuidado la liga de encaje y listón azul, acariciando de paso las bien torneadas piernas de su esposa y provocando un escalofrío en el cuerpo de ambos, Dios, era urgente salir de ahí, la lanzó a los caballeros solteros sin siquiera mirar atrás, tomó de la mano a su esposa y se dirigió a la salida más cercana dónde unas de las camionetas de los Andrew junto con el chofer esperaban por ellos.

¿A dónde vamos?

Ok te revelaré el primer destino.

¿Hay más de uno?

Sí, pero primero ve hacia afuera de la ventana.

Candy obedeció y pudo ver que el cielo estaba lleno de luces blancas flotantes.

Es la despedida planeada por nuestros queridos sobrinos.

Se ve hermoso.

No más que tú.

Ella volteó a verlo y leyó el amor y el deseo en su mirada, se acercó para besarlo, y en eso pasaron su tiempo hasta que el auto se detuvo.

Estamos en el hangar.

Sí, ese era nuestro primer destino, vamos.

Él la ayudó a descender, su hermoso vestido, era simplemente complicado, el viento movía la ancha falda, y Candy se preguntó como caminarían las mujeres de antaño con esas faldas, subieron al avión, saludaron a la tripulación y Albert la condujo al dormitorio principal, que se encontraba decorado con velas, o bueno simulación de velas por seguridad, y había chocolates, fresas y champagne a su disposición. Además, la habitación olía a especias.

Albert…

Shhh calla y déjame besarte.

¿No vamos un poco rápido?

Jajajaja mi amor, llevo tres semanas sin ti, créeme que pensar en desabrochar esos botones de tu vestido me parece una tortura y más bien me dan ganas de rasgarlo.

Señor Andrew.

¿Te escandalizas?

No, más bien quisiera verlo. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa expectante.

Por toda respuesta él la atrajo más hacía él y la besó con arrebato, por supuesto sus cuerpos reaccionaron y Candy buscó deshacerse de la ropa de él, él recorrió su cuerpo con sus manos luchando con cada botón, sabía que no era una realidad pensar en rasgarlo, pero deseó tener tijeras a la mano, ella ya lo había desvestido, y sus manos acariciando su palpitante masculinidad lo volvían loco.

¿Que tanta ropa tienes debajo? - le preguntó sin aliento luchando con las capas y capas de tela.

Jajajaja si no me quitas esto terminaré enterrada tras los metros y metros de seda, pero te tengo buenas noticias, la falda se quita aparte. – le dijo mientras desabrochaba la prenda y esta quedaba arrumbada como un enorme copo de algodón.

Albert observó la visión que tenía frente a él. Medias blancas hasta el muslo, rematadas con encaje, un fino liguero de encaje francés, y pantaletas del mismo encaje blanco tipo boy shorts. Y en la parte superior el corsé del vestido.

Dios princesa, no merezco tanta belleza, soy un simple mortal y tú una diosa. – le dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

Candy enrojeció como si fuese la primera vez, y él la tomó en sus brazos para besarla y depositarla suavemente en la cama, a pesar de que moría por tomarla y sabía que ella estaba igual de hambrienta que él decidió torturarla lentamente con sus besos, tentarla con sus caricias, y tomándose su tiempo procedió a reducirla a una convulsiva masa de sensaciones y deseos, era materia caliente en sus manos, cada toque la hacía suspirar y gemir, cada leve roce de su aliento le hacían estremecerse, los límites entre la cordura y la locura se hicieron difusos, habían hecho el amor muchas otras veces, pero esa noche había magia en el aire, tal vez solo era mental, el saber que nadie podía separarlos, que se pertenecían aún más si es que eso era posible. Cuando Albert la vio en ese estado de casi nirvana no pudo contenerse más, entró dentro de ella y gimió de placer, un gemido gutural, masculino, cargado de deseo, tres semanas sin ella habían sido bastante, juntos tocaron la más sublime melodía, que fue en crescendo hasta llegar al clímax y luego simplemente se disolvió en oleadas de placer.

Se quedaron dormidos uno en brazos del otro casi por el resto del viaje, cuando estaban a poco más de una hora de llegar Candy abrió los ojos porque el aroma a café inundaba sus sentidos, despertó y descubrió que Albert sostenía una taza humeante cerca de su nariz.

Rise and shien my love.

Mmm si esa taza es para mí tienes posibilidades de que me despierte y brille.

Jajajaja, si es para ti, toma. – le dijo mientras le entregaba una taza de perfecto capuchino con un corazón dibujado en la espuma.

Albert… es divino, pero necesitaré más cafeína que un capuchino para despertar.

Juro que es un capuchino muy cargado, además tal vez después encuentre otras formas de hacerte despertar, pero me temo que no tenemos mucho tiempo, hay que deshacernos de tu peinado y guardar las joyas en la caja fuerte. Y supongo que desenredar tu cabello no será sencillo…

¿Estamos por llegar?

Una hora y media más o menos, pero no importa, no tenemos que descender hasta que estés lista.

Candy bebió su café que era en verdad delicioso, dio tres mordidas al pan tostado que él le presentaba en un plato y comió tres fresas, se puso en pie y la sábana reveló su completa desnudez, cosa que Albert apreció, pero ella estaba ausente.

¿Qué debo ponerme?

Ropa cómoda, shorts, un vestido, lo que sea que elijas de lo que está en el closet es apropiado.

Claro, porque tú fuiste quien empacó… ¿debo meter eso en maletas?

No, las maletas ya están listas, eso es solo para que escojas lo que quieres usar.

Albert la observó en todos su esplendor mientras se decidía por un vestido largo color turquesa con una cinta de cuentas multicolores atándolo al cuello, Albert no pudo contenerse más y se acercó por detrás de ella para abrazar su cintura y besarla en el cuello.

Amor dijiste que…

Que voy a ayudar a que te despiertes, anda vamos a bañarnos, que no será la primera vez que hagamos el amor en esa cabina de baño. Le dijo él pegando su cuerpo sugestivamente al de ella y trazando círculos en sus pezones que por supuesto la hicieron entrar en razón.

Casi una hora después salían ambos apresuradamente a vestirse y sentarse en sus respectivos asientos para el aterrizaje.

Una vez que descendieron Albert la tomó de la mano antes de bajar, y sacando una fina bufanda de seda le cubrió los ojos.

Albert me puedo matar en las escaleras.

No, yo te llevaré en brazos, vamos, que adoras las sorpresas, y aún falta un poco para llegar a esta.

Candy no supo dónde estaba, simplemente se dejó llevar, sintió que él la sentó en el asiento del copiloto de un vehículo y la aseguró en el asiento. Después pudo percibir por el aroma de su perfume que el mismo subió en el del conductor.

No llevamos chofer.

No, pasaremos estos días solos.

¿Cuántos días?

Los que tú quieras, te lo dije antes, no hemos acabado con nuestros viajes, volveremos cuando tú sientas que debemos hacerlo, mientras tanto viajaremos e iremos a donde nos llamen cuando nos llamen.

¿Falta mucho?

No seas impaciente, prometo que valdrá la pena.

Está bien… ¿hay más sorpresas?

Todas las que quieras.

Hicieron el resto del camino coqueteando el uno con el otro, y cuando por fin se detuvo el auto la nariz de Candy se inundó con el inconfundible aroma salado del mar. Albert le abrió la puerta y la guió.

Estamos en la playa, amor, ya descubrí la sorpresa…

No aún no, espera ahora te quito la venda.

Cuando Candy abrió los ojos pudo distinguir el soberbio escenario de su primera vez.

Mi amor, es perfecto, más que perfecto, cuando vinimos aquí por primera vez sentí que nos faltó tiempo, y ahora podemos quedarnos…

Para siempre si quieres.

Obvio no para siempre…

¿Por qué no? Es tuyo.

¿Qué es mío?

Este lugar es tuyo, lo compré años atrás, se volvió en un lugar sagrado para mí, no podía permitir que nadie más pisara el suelo del lugar dónde mi sueño de hacerte mía se hizo realidad por primera vez.

Candy no sabía que decir, a su mente vino el recuerdo de esa primera vez, y el saber que ahora no había límite de tiempo la hacía más que feliz. Lo abrazó y lo besó.

Entonces creo que podríamos recrear ese sueño, mi príncipe.

Se amaron y disfrutaron por un mes, recorriendo el paraíso que Albert había comprado para ellos, hicieron proyectos y planes de construir en otra sección una casa más grande para cuando tuvieran su familia, por supuesto el Bungalow se mantendría para la privacidad de ellos dos.

Después decidieron internarse en las exóticas tierras asiáticas, recorrieron la muralla China, visitaron los guerreros de terracota, se maravillaron ante el palacio imperial y la rica cultura del país, y cuando decidieron que era suficiente fueron al país del sol naciente, se maravillaron en su cultura, su arte, y modernidad, así como su riqueza de tradiciones, por supuesto tuvieron que atender algo de negocios en ese lapso, así estuvieron viajando por alrededor de seis meses, recorriendo las exóticas islas del pacífico sur, los impresionantes templos, y en la India hicieron la primer adición a su familia, el par de cachorros rescatados, que ambos habían visto en su sueño o experiencia extra terrenal años atrás.

El sol se ponía en las highlands, Albert observaba la magnífica puesta del sol desde el risco dónde unieran sus vidas en la ceremonia celta, habían vuelto para el cumpleaños de Elroy, pero habían llegado antes, para tener el lugar para ellos solos, habían pasado un par de semanas envidiables, no solo recorriendo las tierras de los Andrew, sino haciendo excursiones a Glasgow, Edinburgh, deleitándose con las tradiciones nativas de él, y Candy absorbiendo todo lo que podía sobre la cultura y todo lo demás, después de todo si no se equivocaba llevaba en su vientre al futuro patriarca de los Andrew, porque estaba segura que su primer hijo sería un varón, así lo había soñado.

Esa tarde por fin se lo habían confirmado, sería madre, y moría por ver la cara de sorpresa de Albert, se dejó besar por un rato y después tomó su bufanda y vendó sus ojos.

¿Qué te propones pequeña traviesa?

Sorprenderte por una vez en tu vida, anda, no te pongas difícil y sígueme.

Albert escuchó el relincho de Madoc.

Candy, no puedo montar con los ojos vendados.

Lo guiaré yo, anda, por acá están John y Steve para ayudarte a subir.

Hubiese sido más fácil vendarme una vez que montara.

Jajajaja, no lo pensé, anda.

Albert resignado montó sin ayuda, y después sintió como ella montó frente a él, su intoxicante aroma inundó sus sentidos. Fueron al paso por los bosques, Albert se llevó un par de rozones con las ramas, porque al ir vendado no podía esquivarlas, y por supuesto Candy olvidaba al principio que sus alturas eran diferentes. Llegaron a su destino, y Candy sostuvo a Madoc para que Albert descendiese, lo tomó de la mano y lo guio dentro del edificio que fuera el escenario de su noche de bodas, el aroma a cedro le dijo a Albert dónde estaban. Y además percibió en el aire el olor a lassagna.

Amor, ya puedes quitarme la venda, estamos en nuestra abadía de amor.

Jajajaja, sí, y yo preparé la cena.

Candy le retiró la venda y él pudo apreciar la mesa hermosamente decorada.

¿Qué celebramos?

¿No lo recuerdas? – le preguntó ella con cara de puchero haciendo que Albert recorriera como loco en su cabeza casa posible fecha, el primer encuentro, la segunda boda, su boda celta, la colina…

Amor, lo siento…

Jajajaja no has olvidado nada, solo jugaba contigo un poco, celebramos que estamos juntos y que nos amamos, anda vamos a cenar, muero de hambre.

Albert le retiró la silla y disfrutó de la comida de postre había soufflé de chocolate. Y Candy sacó de algún lugar una caja hermosamente envuelta, y se la entregó a Albert.

¿Es para mí?

Bueno, es el de la tía Elroy, pero quiero saber si lo apruebas. – le dijo ella con ligereza mientras se metía a la boca una cucharada de soufflé.

Albert deshizo el moño y abrió la tapa, cuando retiró el papel de seda se quedó sin palabras por un momento, dentro había un pequeño onesie confeccionado con el tartán de los Andrew, y la cresta familiar bordada en dorado exquisitamente, además de una sonaja de plata de Tiffany. Levantó la vista con mirada interrogante, y encontró las esmeraldas de ella viéndolo detenidamente con una sonrisa radiante, la luz entró en su cerebro y simplemente se paró para alzarla en un abrazo.

¿Estás segura?

Sí, completamente segura.

Él la besó y terminaron haciendo el amor, cuando saciaron sus anhelos, ella yacía recostada en el pecho de él, mientras el acariciaba sus cabellos.

Creo que es tiempo de volver a casa.

¿A casa? ¿Cuál de todas, princesa?

Unos meses a Chicago y Lakewood, quiero compartir algo de tiempo con la hermana María, y después… - ella no completó la frase, se había quedado dormida.

¿Después? – le preguntó el impaciente.

Cerca de los 7 meses debemos venir acá, el futuro patriarca de los Andrew debe nacer en las Highlands…

¿Cómo sabes que será niño?

Solamente lo sé amor mío, será una copia tuya, ahora bésame una vez más y acúname en tus brazos. – dijo ella más dormida que despierta mientras pegaba su cuerpo desnudo al de él, un poco más, él la recibió y contempló a la hermosa mujer que era su esposa, esa que le quitaba el aliento cada mañana, esa que era su más grande tesoro, y su corazón se hinchó de orgullo, de amor, de felicidad, William Albert Andrew había logrado ser feliz contra todo pronóstico.

Albert se quedó despierto mucho tiempo después de que ella se durmió, sería padre, sonrió y rogó al cielo que le concediera la dicha de ver a ese pequeño y a todos los demás crecer hasta alcanzar la edad adulta, formar sus familias, ver a sus nietos, todo lo que su padre no había tenido la dicha de ver, no supo cuando se quedó al fin dormido, pero soñó con un futuro brillante, un futuro en el que cada uno de sus sueños eran una realidad. Y entre sueños mientras estrechaba a Candy un poco más murmuró. Te amé, te amo y te amaré.

FIN


	58. Epilogue

**Epílogo.**

Una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes estaba parada bajo enorme cedro junto a una cascada, observaba la procesión de jinetes a caballo vestidos de negro acercarse al lugar, había una placa de mármol blanco a los pies del hermoso cedro con dos nombres, una insignia y un anillo, en ella se leía simplemente "Te amé, te amo y te amaré".

Sí estaba en lo correcto, el árbol ahora tenía unos 65 años, era enorme, frondoso, y había sido testigo de muchas reuniones familiares, una discreta limosina se acercó y pudo ver como un par de jóvenes mujeres ayudaban a la frágil mujer de cabellos grises y rostro anormalmente carente de arrugas, producto de los maravillosos avances médicos sin duda, por supuesto la mujer que ella recordaba había sido hermosa en su juventud, y el porte y buen gusto jamás le habían dejado, sin embargo, a sus 87 años, su tía abuela Anne Cornwell era una excéntrica mujer, recuerdo de una generación ya casi extinta, hacía 10 años que era viuda.

Camille recordaba con cariño a su tío abuelo, Archibald Cornwell, un hombre galante hasta al final, y aún en sus últimos años bastante apuesto, pero decían que eso era herencia genética de los Andrew, y Camille no podía negarlo, justo en ese momento observaba a Allistear Cornwell montar gallardo a caballo a sus 90 años, fuerte, alegre, lleno de vitalidad, a diferencia de la tía Anne, que cuando quedó viuda pareció perderse en el pasado, él seguía enfrentando la vida con la vitalidad que hombres mucho más jóvenes que el podían envidiar, y si bien extrañaba enormemente a su amada Patricia que había partido de su lado hacía poco más de cinco años, disfrutaba cada día a sus hijos, nietos y bisnietos y por supuesto uno que otro fallido invento, con la certeza de que cuando fuera el tiempo volvería a encontrarse con ella, para no se apartarse nunca más de su lado.

Al lado de su tío Stear venía el duque de Grandchester, Terrence, amigo de la familia, hasta dónde ella sabía los Andrew, Cornwell, Brower y Grandchester habían crecido juntos, en algún lugar de una de las mansiones colgaba una pintura de su abuela Candice y su abuelo Albert, él vestido con gala completa escocesa, y ella hermosamente vestida de blanco mirándolo con adoración, ese había sido el regalo de bodas de Terrence para ellos, y según recordaba la historia con una larga carta de disculpas y promesas de amistad, desde entonces las relaciones se habían reanudado para nunca separarse. Terrence Grandchester era un hombre de apariencia digna, con el eterno porte de caballero inglés, y por supuesto excéntrico, era un hombre que no sabía estar solo en apariencia, aunque en realidad, a pocas personas le permitía ver más allá de la fachada de lord inglés, el cual a pesar de vivir toda una vida al lado de Susana y llegar a querer de una manera profunda e intensa, nunca se permitió amarla de verdad, así que cuando enviudó se casó de nuevo, y su ahora esposa era una mujer 40 años más joven que él, una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes que muchos decían se parecía a su abuela Candice.

El resto de los jinetes eran su familia, sus padres, tíos, hermanos, primos y sobrinos, seguían viviendo bajo el concepto que los abuelos les habían enseñado, eran un clan, y así como Albert, Candy, Stear, Patty, Archie, Annie, Anthony y Gabrielle habían criado a sus hijos juntos, como una gran familia, así lo habían hecho sus padres, Camille recordaba perfectamente la locura que eran las grandes temporadas que pasaban en Escocia, Phuket, Lakewood, o dónde fuera, habían construido en algunas ciudades complejos capaz de albergarlos a todos, aunque por supuesto no era todo el año, y por negocios habían tenido que establecerse en diferentes continentes, varias veces al año convivían como el clan que eran, mínimo en las festividades, y vacaciones, pero si su memoria no la engañaba había sido mucho más que eso.

Camille tenía 24 años, era la hija menor del actual patriarca, William Alexander Andrew, cuando ella nació su abuelo Albert tenía 71 años, y su abuela 63, Camille recordaba los momentos pasados al lado de ellos como los más brillantes y felices, su personalidad magnética, ese eterno y gran amor que se tenían y desbordaba por los poros, y por supuesto que su historia de amor había sido el cuento de hadas personal que sus padres y abuelos le contaban a la hora de ir a dormir, los últimos tres años de su vida los había dedicado precisamente a eso, a conocer a fondo la historia de amor de William Albert Andrew y su adorada princesa, Candice White Andrew. Como joven adulta sabía que había pasajes de la historia que no le habían contado cuando niña, pasajes oscuros y desoladores, tenía recuerdos vagos de cuando siendo tan solo una pequeña haber escuchado conversaciones susurradas entre los adultos…

 _ **Flashback. 18 años atrás.**_

 _\- ¿Qué daño puede hacernos ahora? Es una mujer de 73 años. – le dijo Candy encogiéndose de hombros._

 _\- Una mujer que ha vivido toda su vida con un solo objetivo en mente… hacerte daño._

 _\- Amor, ha vivido casi toda su vida tras las rejas, con serios problemas de salud, no sé cuánto le quede de vida, apelar su sentencia, no me parece justo, dejemosla vivir sus últimos años en paz._

 _\- En la completa ruina de ser una paria social, y estar desfigurada, seguramente ese tipo de vida le hará desearnos felicidad._

 _\- No dudo que su hermano se hará cargo…_

 _\- Ella ya no es una Ainsworth, recuerda que para ellos y para el mundo Monica Ainsworth murió en el accidente._

 _\- Bien, entonces pide a los abogados que hagan los arreglos convenientes, pero Albert…_

 _\- ¿Sí princesa?_

 _\- No la cárcel, tal vez una casa de retiro, algo no tan lúgubre._

 _\- Candy, no voy a darle una vida de lujos._

 _\- Está enferma amor, asegúrate de que sea digno y que sea seguro…_

 _Camille había estado escuchando acurrucada en el sillón del despacho, sus abuelos no se habían dado cuenta, pero la curiosidad pudo más que ella._

 _\- Abuela, ¿Quién es Monica Ainsworth, y porque quiere hacerte daño?_

 _\- Camille, no deberías escuchar conversaciones de mayores, hija. – le dijo en lo que pretendía fuera un tono de reproche, pero por supuesto una enorme sonrisa ocupaba sus labios._

 _\- ¿Abuelo? – insistió la pequeña tenazmente._

 _\- Mi niña, no tienes de que preocuparte, es una pobre mujer enferma que no puede hacernos daño, yo me encargaré de eso, no te preocupes, ahora, ve con tu abuela a pasear al jardín, las alcanzaré en un rato después de hacer unas llamadas_. - _Su apuesto abuelo había envuelto a su abuela en un abrazo y le había dado un beso en los labios antes de dejarla ir, su abuela decía que el abuelo era un príncipe, y Camille estaba segura de que decía la verdad._ _ **Fin del Flasback**_

Camille recordaba perfectamente que en su cumpleaños número 21 se había acercado a su abuela con una caja que encontrara en el ático de la mansión de Chicago. Dentro había revistas, recortes dónde aparecía la familia y para su sorpresa también Monica Ainsworth, ese nombre nunca la había abandonado.

 **Tres años atrás**

 _Estaban en Lakewood, y su abuela trabajaba en el jardín atendiendo rosas, un año atrás, su tío Anthony Brower-Andrew había muerto en paz a sus 86 años , y los abuelos habían decidido establecerse en Lakewood la mayor parte del tiempo, la abuela se dedicaba a cuidar del jardín, era una mujer muy fuerte y ágil, y amaba cuidar de las rosas._

 _\- Abuela, te enfríaras, iré por tu chal._

 _\- Jajajaja, Camille, no soy una niña, aquí está, pero me estorba un poco, mejor ven y dime que hay en esa caja que trajiste de Chicago, algo ronda tu traviesa mente._

 _\- ¿Cómo lo sabes abuela?_

 _\- Te conozco pequeña, algo ronda esa cabesita llena de preguntas y de historias sin contar._

 _\- Tú has leído mis historias._

 _\- Sí y sé que debe haber muchas más por ahí, anda dime que encontraste. – le dijo la bella anciana con una chispa de curiosidad en sus vivaces ojos verdes._

 _\- Encontré recortes de revistas, mira._

 _\- Candy tomó entre sus manos una imagen desgastada de ella y Albert, la misma que él aún conservaba en su escritorio, ella vestida de dorado siendo inclinada para ser besada en lo alto de las escaleras del castillo en Escocia. Una sonrisa soñadora acudió a sus labios._

 _\- ¿Cuál era la ocasión?_

 _\- Nuestro compromiso… bueno, el primero de ellos._

 _\- Abuela, hay muchas más, y sale ella… Monica Ainsworth._

 _\- ¿Leíste el artículo?_

 _\- Ella fue la primera esposa del abuelo…_

 _Bueno, técnicamente la segunda._

 _\- ¿La segunda?_

 _\- Sí, yo fui la primera y la tercera. – le dijo con una nota de diversión en la voz._

 _¿No es una línea recta verdad?_

 _\- ¿Nuestra historia? Jajaja, no, es más bien una montaña rusa de enredados caminos._

 _\- Siempre contaste una historia de amor hermosa, y directa._

 _\- Bueno hija, me gusta recordar los buenos tiempos, y hay cosas que no se le dicen a una pequeña niña soñadora…_

 _\- ¿Cosas como que tu boda celta es anterior al divorcio del abuelo?_

 _\- Cosas como esa. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa sin dejo de arrepentimiento. – Hagamos una cosa Camille, te acabas de graduar, ven a vivir con nosotros un tiempo, y con gusto te contaré lo que quieras saber, tal vez eres la indicada para ayudarme con un pequeño proyecto que ronda mi mente._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres hacer abuela?_

 _-Quiero que nuestra historia de amor, la verdadera, la que tiene mil y un sinsabores junto con los millones de mágicos momentos sea contada, cuando nos casamos, la tercera vez… dijimos que nuestra historia de amor sería nuestro legado para los que habrían de venir, y bueno, la vida pasa, no me hago más joven, y tú abuelo, aunque se vuelve más guapo cada día, ciertamente tampoco es más joven…._

 _\- Podrías hacer tratamientos como la tía Anne… - le dijo traviesamente_

 _\- Hija, no seas dura con ella, su belleza fue siempre su más grande estandarte, es difícil dejar ir lo que te definió en la vida, pero además extraña enormemente a Archie… y sobre todo no podría hacerlo, porque implica no reír a gusto, y por si no lo sabes amor reír. – le dijo la abuela con toda seriedad._

 _\- Acepto, tu propuesta._

 _\- Hablálo con tu padre._

 _\- Estará feliz de que no estén solos en Lakewood._

 _\- Will, mi querido Will, se toma todo muy en serio, vamos, por algo de café, debo empezar la historia desde el principio._

 _ **Tiempo presente**_

Las gaitas sonaban, sus primos y hermanos tocaban una hermosa melodía, y un par de hermosas urnas estaban en un pedestal, como señal de honor, ella recordaba tres meses atrás después del servicio en honor a su abuela, caminaba del brazo de su abuelo.

 _ **Meses atrás**_

 _\- Eres tan parecida a ella Camille._

 _\- Eso dice todo el mundo abuelo, pero dime, cuando haremos el sepelio._

 _-De seguro en unos meses mi niña, en unos meses más me reuniré con ella, y entonces harán un solo sepelio._

 _\- No digas eso._

 _\- Camille, mi corazón late por tu abuela, y anoche la vi parada en la cima de la montaña, contemplando el valle, ella está esperando por mí, no bajará al valle si no es tomada de mi mano, un caballero no hace esperar a una dama, terminaremos la historia Camille, creo que solo por eso me permitió quedarme._

 _Dos semanas atrás había llegado a casa emocionada con un libro físico, una rareza para ese tiempo, encuadernado en fino cuero color azul y con letras verde esmeralda escrito en el lomo "Crónicas de Amor", y el escudo de los Andrew grabado en dorado._

 _\- Aquí está abuelo, mira. Albert tomó en sus manos el libro, no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas de emoción corrieran por sus mejillas, Camille había escogido el encuadernado perfecto._

 _\- Es hermoso pequeña…_

 _\- Mandé hacer uno para cada miembro de la familia… la comercialización se hará virtual…_

 _\- Gracias hija, gracias por cumplir nuestro sueño. – le dijo el apuesto hombre besando su frente. – voy a cabalgar un rato. –_

 _\- ¿Te acompaño?_

 _\- No hija, alguien ya me espera._

 _Camille observó como su abuelo cabalgaba vestido de gala escocesa en dirección a alguno de sus lugares favoritos, continuó con su día, William Andrew era un hombre fuerte, y seguro iría a pasar el día con el recuerdo de su princesa. Cuando el cielo se tiñó de rosa y el no regresó Camille tuvo la certeza de que el encuentro había sido para toda la eternidad, encontraron su caballo pastando en la colina, William Andrew parecía dormido, recostado con los brazos cruzados tras la nuca, y con una sonrisa en los labios._

En la cima de la montaña una hermosa rubia vestida de blanco esperaba con emoción, de pronto lo vio caminar a su encuentro, era él, alto y apuesto, su príncipe de la colina, vestido de gala escocesa. Él la vio, era tan hermosa, una núbil ninfa que corría a su encuentro sin importarle nada, corrió hacia ella abriendo los brazos cuando al fin se encontraron la alzó en brazos y la hizo girar mientras reían, después sin soltarla la besó, la besó con el alma, con toda su pasión, con el fuego de siempre, después de todo a lo largo de su vida, el fuego nunca se había apagado, incluso, la noche que ella se le adelantó habían disfrutado el uno del otro, y ella había ido a dormir envuelta en sus brazos.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –

\- Sabes bien que había algo por terminar. –

\- Lo sé, valió la pena y quedó hermoso, es perfecto. –

\- Me da gusto que así te parezca, Dios, te extrañé tanto, princesa.

\- Y yo a ti mi amado príncipe. –

\- ¿Estás lista?

\- Sí, ahora por fin estoy lista ….. vamos. –

Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta la cima, y desde lo alto del valle, Albert contempló la escena, una gran mesa servida y todos los que se les habían adelantado esperando por ellos, rostros jóvenes, etéreos, pacíficos, en la cumbre de su belleza física y fortaleza, ahí estaba su familia, Elroy, la señorita Ponny, George, la hermana María, Sethi, Rosemary, Patty, Anthony y Archie, y un par de jóvenes perros de color chocolate y ojos avellana, Albert volteó a ver a su princesa y tomándola de la mano caminó hacía la luz, a medio camino paró, la atrajo a él y la besó una vez más, después la abrazo y susurró en su oído, las palabras que habían sido la verdad de sus vida… Te amé, te amo y te amaré.

 **Notas de las Autoras:**

Hoy después de 7 meses termino con este sueño, ha sido un viaje impresionante, inesperado, y simplemente delicioso gracias a la increíble compañía de una mujer fuerte, culta, directa, y desafiante, que me prestó siete meses de su vida para darle sentido y orden a esto, que se volvió mi amiga, mi terapeuta, mi compañera en las largas noches, mi cómplice de compras, y de travesuras, gracias no son suficientes.

Gracias Angeladel, por prestarme tu idea, sé que muy probablemente los caminos por los que llevé la historia no era lo que te hubieras imaginado, pero en verdad agradezco infinitamente tu apoyo, y talento.

Gracias chicas, a cada una de ustedes por hacer de esto una aventura mágica, por sus palabras, por sus enojos, por sus dudas, por cuestionar el rumbo de la historia, por cuestionarme a mí como escritora, hacer una lista con cada uno de sus nombres me da pavor, porque alguien se me pasará, hubo muchas que se quedaron en el camino, de las que nunca más volví a leer mensajes, y sí hoy me leen quiero agradecerles también su apoyo, a las que mandaron mensajes cuando pensé en abandonar la historia, a las muchísimas guests, a las que salieron del silencio por dejarme unas palabras, a las que guardaron silencio cuando descubrieron quien era mi cómplice, Dios, en verdad son tantas, y no me alcanzan las palabras, no sé que más decir, en fin, gracias a ti que esperaste paciente y fielmente, que me animaste cuando fue necesario, que estuviste ahí desde el principio hasta el fin de esta historia, gracias.

Gracias especiales a las que se preocuparon por ayudarme a alcanzar mi sueño de 2500 reviews, que mandaron no uno, sino varios reviews largos y detallados, mil gracias chicas, en verdad, y aunque no los alcance, agradezco de corazón su apoyo.

No sé que sigue chicas, no sé a dónde vamos, ni que historia sigue por contar, pero si está fuese la última debo decir que ha sido increíble, de lo mejor y ha superado todas mis locas expectativas, como siempre un abrazo, un profundo y verdadero abrazo y bendiciones.

Les dejo unas líneas de parte de mi querida amiga. Y espero volvamos a coincidir. KEYAG

 **Agradezco a todas las que acompañaron esta pequeña locura, las que criticaron cada una de las líneas y lo consideraban loco y hasta disparatado, pero al mismo tiempo sublime y hermoso. A ti, mi amiga Keyag, gracias porque no solo fuiste una terapia, sino por permitirme ser parte de esta aventura y por convertir algo tan personal y un momento tan trágico de la historia de mi vida, en algo tan increíblemente hermoso y lleno de poesía en cada línea que creaste para mis amados personajes Albert y Candy, quienes como bien sabes me han acompañado desde siempre y que soñé como muchas, verlos juntos. Gracias Keyag, porque lograste a través de estas líneas, lo que en la vida real no obtuve, porque como bien sabes ya, la Mónica real, la de mi vida, si logró separar por siempre a la pareja de esta historia y gracias porque solo fue a través de estas líneas que los personajes lograron consumar su amor…Eternamente agradecida por todo. Candy777 o como tú me pusiste en este candymundo Candyfan777.**


End file.
